Harry Potter und der vergessene Rumtreiber
by Millicent-vs.-Hermione
Summary: Harry 's 6tes Schuljahr beginnt. Er ist sich im Klaren, dass der Krieg gegen Voldemort näherrückt, er hatte aber nicht gedacht, dass er einmal vor der Schwierigsten Entscheidung überhaupt stehen wird: Liebe oder Freundschaft ...
1. Teaser jetzt ist die Musik im Internet

Teaser – Harry Potter und der vergessene Rumtreiber  
  
Alles ist schwarz, dann beginnt die Musik: Buffy – Under your spell (wer das lied haben will, einfach nur mailen und ich schick es [ICQ auch möglich] {jetzt auch im internet!!! http:mitglied.lycos.de/ju89/harrypotteruvr-underyourspell.mp3 }) Eine weiße Schrift erscheint auf dem schwarzen Untergrund: Wenn der Junge, der überlebte ... (Harry wird sitzend vor einem Fenster gezeigt, dann wieder alles schwarz)  
  
(erneut weiße Schrift) ... plötzlich der Junge, der liebte wird ... (Harry wird eingeblendet, wie er Millicent auf dem Dach küsst, dann wieder schwarz)  
  
... kannst du niemandem mehr vertrauen .... (Hermine und Harry werden eingeblendet. Hermine sieht besorgt aus: Harry, ich habe Draco und Millicent gesehen! Sie ist böse! Sie ist ein Todesser!"„Das ist nicht wahr! Du bist nur eifersüchtig, dass ich Millicent liebe!"schreit Harry sie an) alles wird dunkel.  
  
(erneut weiße Schrift) ... was ist, wenn das Böse plötzlich dein Freund wird? (Ein Mann mit Zweigen bedeckten Umhang wird gezeigt: „Wir wollen dich nicht töten, Harry, wir wollen dir helfen"Er reicht Harry die Hand. Harry nimmt sie entgegen.) (Harry wird gezeigt, wie er jemanden anstarrt. Plötzlich ertönt eine raue Stimme: „Vergieße das Blut Alcazars und rette somit deinen Paten")  
  
Wieder alles schwarz. Man sieht nun eine kahle Mauer. Ein Schatten erscheint. Es ist Harry 's Schatten, wie er ein Messer hoch hält. Jemand schreit auf. Wieder alles schwarz.  
  
„HARRY, LAUF, ALCAZAR IST ZURÜCK!"schreit Lupin Harry an. „Es ist meine Schuld! Ich hab sie zurück geholt!"Wieder alles schwarz. Eine weiße Schrift erscheint.  
  
„Harry Potter – und der vergessene Rumtreiber..."(Man sieht nun Alcazar, wie sie neben Voldemort steht: „Ich habe meinen Bruder ermordet und ich bereue es bis zum heutigen Tage nicht."Wieder schwarz. Ein Blitz zuckt über den Bildschirm. Es erscheint erneut weiße - let the Magicworld – end. Die Musik endet. 


	2. Stimme des Todes

Stimme des Todes  
  
Die Nacht war tiefschwarz und kalt, die Bäume wehten im Wind und es sah so  
aus, als ob sie tanzen würden. Die Sterne glitzerten am Himmelszelt und die  
Laternen erleuchteten den Ligusterweg. Die frischgewaschenen Autos standen  
in ihren einzelnen Einfahrten, der Rasen hatte in der Nacht in tiefes  
dunkelgrün angenommen und nirgendwo brannte mehr ein Licht. Durch das Licht  
der Laterne, nahe am Straßenrand, sah man einen bärengroßen, schwarzen Hund  
vorbeihuschen. Der Hund trug ein silbernes Halsband, an dem ein Amulett  
befestigt war. Es war ein Dreieck, deren Mitte eine Schlange schmückte. Der  
Hund bewegte sich zielstrebig die Straße entlang .Plötzlich hielt er vor  
dem weißen Gartentor des Hauses Nummer 4 an und schaute zum Haus. Dann, es  
war, als sähe man in Zeitraffer, wie ein Baum wächst. Dort, wo der Kopf des  
Hundes war, war ein Menschenkopf zu sehen, dann ein Körper aus dem die  
Glieder sprossen und schon stand da, wo der Hund gesessen hatte, eine junge  
Frau. Sie war groß, dünn und um die 30. Ihr Gesicht war durch eine tief  
über die Augen gezogene schwarze Kapuze nicht zu sehen. Sie trug eine lange  
schwarze Robe, einen schwarzen Umhang, der den Boden streifte und  
Schnallenstiefel mit hohen Hacken. Gedankenverloren durchstöberte die  
Taschen ihres Umhangs. Doch offenbar bemerkte sie, das sie beobachtet wurde  
denn plötzlich sah sie zu einer Katze hinüber, die sie vom andern Ende der  
Straße her immer noch anstarrte. Sie hob die Hand in Richtung Katze und als  
ob jemand Unsichtbares die Katze aufheben würde, fing die Katze an, zu  
schweben. Die Katze strampelte, doch kam nicht frei.  
„Es ist besser, wenn niemand davon erfährt. Mich kann niemand aufhalten von  
meinem Plan."Sprach die junge Frau unter der Kapuze vor und schien mit der  
Katze zu reden. Die Katze fauchte sie an, doch die junge Frau bewegte noch  
einmal ihren Arm und die Katze war verschwunden.  
Sie drehte sich wieder dem Haus zu. Nun fand sie in der Innentasche, wonach  
sie suchte. Es sah aus, wie ein Feuerzeug. Sie ließ den Deckel  
aufschnappen, hielt es hoch in die Luft und ließ es knipsen. Doch es war  
kein Ausmacher, wie es Albus Dumbledore vor knapp 5 Jahren im Ligusterweg  
benutzt hat. Ein kleiner Lichtfunke schwirrte aus dem oberen Fenster des  
Ligusterwegs Nummer 4 und verschwand in dem Feuerzeugähnlichen Etwas, was  
die junge Frau immer noch nach oben gerichtet in der Hand hielt. Sie  
schaute auf das Etwas in ihrer Hand und lächelte.  
„Er schläft, wie ein Baby."Ihre Stimme klang belustigt. Sie steckte das  
Feuerzeugähnliche Etwas zurück in ihren Umhang und hob die Hand. Das  
Fenster im obersten Stockwerk mit den befestigten Gittern ging sanft auf.  
Die Frau erhob sich vom Boden und schwebte wie eine Feder hoch zum Fenster.  
Sie kletterte durch das geöffnete Fenster und fand sich in einem großen  
Zimmer wieder. Auf dem Schreibtisch, auf der sie stand, waren Bücher mit  
der Aufschrift Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung oder  
Sagentiere und wo sie zu finden sind. Sie sprang federleicht von dem Tisch  
hinab und stolperte beinahe über einen Koffer mit den Buchstaben HP an der  
Seite. Sie ging zu einem Bett hinüber, auf dem ein schwarzhaariger Junge  
lag. Er schien sehr unruhig zu schlafen, denn er wälzte sich von der einen  
auf die andere Seite.  
Sie strich ihm vorsichtig über die Wange.  
„Bald bist du bereit, die Wahrheit zu erfahren."Sie lächelte. Doch ihr  
Lächeln verblasste mit einem Windzug, der aus dem Fenster kam. Sie zuckte  
stark zusammen und riss die Augen auf. Sie sah sich um, als würde sie einen  
Fluchtweg suchen. Dann nahm sie Anlauf, sprang über den Tisch und stürzte  
aus dem Fenster. Draußen, auf dem Blumenbeet unter dem Fenster, wo die Frau  
sich rausgestürzt hatte, war niemand. Die Frau war nicht mehr zu sehen. Nur  
ein bärenschwarzer, großer Hund mit einem Amulett um den Hals, rannte die  
Straße entlang und war nur manchmal im Licht der Laterne zu sehen.  
Harry rannte. Er rannte so schnell er konnte.  
„Er darf uns nicht entkommen!"Rief hinter ihm eine Stimme.  
Harry drehte den Kopf im Rennen um. Hinter ihm waren Lucius Malfoy, von dem  
der Ruf ausging, und andere Todesser.  
Er drehte den Kopf wieder nach vorne und sah vor sich eine Tür. Die  
Gelegenheit, dachte er. Er rannte noch viel schneller zur Tür, zog sie auf  
und spurtete hindurch.  
Aber was er sah, ließ ihm beinahe die Eingeweide gefrieren. Vor ihm lag  
Hermine, vermutlich tot, neben ihr kniend Neville, der nicht mehr das  
Bluten aus seiner Nase halten konnte und deswegen Blut auf Hermine 's Brust  
tropfen ließ, ein Stück weiter kämpfte Ron lachend mit einem Gehirn, Ginny,  
die in der Ecke ihr Bein umklammert hielt und weinte und Luna, die Harry  
vorwurfsvoll ansah.  
„Das ist alles deine Schuld.", Sagte sie steif. „Du hast uns alle in Gefahr  
gebracht."  
„Nein."Sagte Harry fast flehend. „Es – Es tut mir leid."  
„Jetzt ist es zu spät"fuhr Luna fort, völlig gefühllos. „Hermine ist tot,  
Neville wird verbluten, Ron wird zerquetscht und Ginny wird nie wieder  
normal leben können. Und das ist alles deine Schuld."Sagte Luna und jetzt  
breitete sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Wie konnte Luna so Gefühllos sein? Doch  
seine Gedanken wurden durch einen lauten Knall unterbrochen. Die Todesser  
mussten wohl Flüche gegen die Tür geschickt haben, um sie aufzubekommen.  
Harry wurde Angst erfüllt.  
„Wir müssen Ron helfen!"  
„Du musst gehen"sagte Luna so steif wie zuvor.  
Hinter ihr schwang eine Tür auf und Harry vermutete, wohin diese führte.  
„Ich kann jetzt nicht gehen! Was ist mit Ron!"  
„Es ist zu spät."Entgegnete ihm Luna immer noch ohne Mitgefühl zu zeigen  
oder den Anschein zu machen, irgendwem helfen zuwollen.  
Harry spurtete auf Ron zu, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück.  
„NEIN! Geh, bevor noch jemand wegen dir stirbt!"Jetzt war Luna  
aufgebracht. Wollte sie wirklich, dass Ron stirbt?  
„Du musst mit mir kommen! Die Todesser! Sie kommen."  
„Nein, es ist nicht mein Schicksal, zu überleben. Ich muss auch sterben."  
Immer noch stand Luna vor ihm, ohne sich zu bewegen.  
„Aber warum?"Fragte Harry.  
„Wegen dir. Schon so viele mussten wegen deinem Retter – Syndrom sterben."  
Sie hatte Recht. Harry 's Eltern sind gestorben, weil sie ihn retten  
wollten. Cedric ist gestorben, weil er unbedingt wollte, dass sie beide  
gewinnen. Voldemort ist zurück gekehrt, weil er nicht wollte, dass sein  
größter Anhänger stirbt und besser nach Askaban sollte. Er war alles  
Schuld. Gebe es ihn nicht, wäre alles besser.  
Wieder knallte es an der Tür. Die Tür schien langsam nach zulassen.  
„Geh, bevor es zu spät ist!"Sagte Luna und deutete auf die offene Tür  
hinter ihr.  
Harry sah zu Ron, dann zur Tür. Was sollte er tun? Er konnte doch seinen  
besten Freund nicht im Stich lassen.  
„GEH!"Herrschte ihn Luna an und eine unsichtbare Kraft schob ihn zur Tür.  
Als er aus dem Raum war, ging die Tür hinter ihm zu. Er drehte sich um und  
wollte die Tür öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen. Er rüttelte kräftig am  
Türknauf, doch nichts bewegte sich.  
Eine Tür zerbarst. Die Todesser hatten es durch die Tür geschafft. Sekunden  
später hörte er den Avada Kedavra Fluch der von Macnair ausging. Etwas fiel  
auf den harten Boden. Luna war tot.  
"Es ist meine Schuld." Dachte Harry und eine heiße Träne lief seine Wange  
entlang.  
„Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser"rief jemand hinter ihm und die  
Hundeartige Stimme hallte im Gewölberaum wider.  
Harry drehte sich um.  
Auf dem Podium duellierte sich Bellatrix Lestrange und Sirius. Ein zweiter  
Lichtstrahl traf Sirius genau auf die Brust. Das Lachen auf seinem Gesicht  
war noch nicht ganz verloschen, aber die Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.  
Sein Körper schwang einen anmutigen Bogen und er fiel rücklings durch den  
Schleier.  
Harry wollte auf das Podium losspurten, doch Lupin schlang ihm einen Arm um  
die Brust und hielt ihn zurück.  
„Du kannst nichts mehr tun, Harry -"  
„Holt ihn, rettet ihn, er ist doch eben erst dort durch!"  
„- es ist zu spät, Harry."  
„Wir können ihn noch erreichen -"Harry kämpfte verbissen und böse, doch  
Lupin ließ ihn nicht los...  
„Du kannst nichts mehr tun, Harry... nichts... er ist fort... "  
„Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn, was treibst du hier bloß!"  
Harry schlug die Augen auf. Vor ihm war Onkel Vernon, der ihm am Kragen  
festhielt.  
"Tut mir –Leid...", krächzte Harry und versuchte sich dem starken Griff  
seines Onkels zu entwinden. "Hatte... einen... Albtraum... kriege... keine  
Luft..."  
Onkel Vernon kam näher an Harry heran, damit er sicher war, dass nur Harry  
ihn hören konnte.  
„Wenn du noch einmal in der Nacht so einen Lärm veranstaltest, dann"  
zischte Onkel Vernon, sichtlich bemüht leise zu sprechen, um nicht auch  
noch die Nachbarn zu wecken.  
„ ... dann können deine.. Deine ABNOMALEN FREUNDE dich auch nicht mehr  
zusammen flicken!"  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ließ er ihn los und verließ das Zimmer.  
Das Knarren des Bettes im Nebenzimmer ließ Harry wissen, dass Onkel Vernon  
wieder im Bett lag.  
Harry packte sich an den Hals und rieb ihn vor Schmerz, denn Onkel Vernon  
hatte kräftig zugepackt. Er stand vom Bett auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er,  
dass das Fenster offen stand. Er ging hinüber, schaute hinaus und schloss  
das Fenster. Schuldgefühle traten plötzlich in ihm auf. Er ging nervös in  
seinem Zimmer auf und ab, immer wieder abwechselnd an den Kopf und Hals  
fassend.  
Es war nur ein Traum, sagte er sich. Allen geht es gut. Er blieb stehen.  
War das wirklich so? Schließlich hätten sie sterben können. Und warum? ,  
Fragte er sich zynisch. Weil du unbedingt in die Mysteriumsabteilung Rennen  
musstest. Er atmete tief ein. Es war alles seine Schuld gewesen. Sirius  
könnte jetzt noch leben, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre. Er rief sich Hermine  
's Worte noch einmal in den Kopf:  
„Nun ja, du hast manchmal dieses Helden – Syndrom"  
Sie hatte Recht. Wenn er nicht immer den Helden gespielt haben wollte,  
würde jetzt Sirius noch leben. So wie Cedric. Er setzte sich neben seinem  
Schrank in die Ecke. Er legte beide Arme um seine Knie und drückte seine  
Augen in seine Knie, um weitere Tränen zu verhindern.  
Mal wieder eine Nacht, die ein Alptraum mit sich brachte. Wieder ein Traum,  
den ihn aufschreien ließ und somit Onkel Vernon fast zum Überlaufen  
brachte. Er ging nur selten aus seinem Zimmer. Er hatte sich seit Tagen  
nicht mehr gewaschen oder gekämmt. Doch er war dankbar dafür, dass er nicht  
nach unten musste, um mit irgendjemanden zu reden. Tante Petunia sprach  
nicht viel, sondern brachte ihm durch die Hundeklappe an der Tür immer  
frisches Obst, da er immer die wärmende Suppe ablehnte.  
Als er wieder vor einer Woche im Ligusterweg ankam und Tante Petunia ihm  
das erste Mal essen brachte, hätte Harry schwören können, dass sie  
geschluchzt hat. Vielleicht war sie immer noch in Panik um ihren  
‚Duddyspatz', der letztes Jahr von den Dementoren attackiert wurde.  
Er blickte sich im Zimmer um.  
Auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen ungeöffnete Briefe, alle von Ron und Hermine,  
manche davon waren von Remus, Tonks oder von den anderen Ordensmitgliedern,  
die versuchten, ihn aufzumuntern.  
Doch sie konnten es nicht. Niemand würde das können. Er war ein  
gezeichneter Mensch. Beinahe wäre er jetzt aufgesprungen, um einen Brief an  
Sirius zu schreiben. Ihm über seinen Kummer zu berichten. Einfach nur  
wissen zu wollen, wie es ihm geht. Doch dies ging nun nicht mehr. Sirius  
war fort. Für immer.  
„Harry ..."  
Harry prustete. Jetzt hör ich sogar schon Sirius.  
„Harry..."eine schwache, krächzende Stimme war direkt neben seinem linken  
Ohr. Er drehte den Kopf. Dort war niemand.  
„Harry..."  
„Sirius?"Harry stand auf. Hatte er wirklich Sirius gehört?  
„Harry ... hilf mir ..."  
„Wie, Sirius, wie?"  
Dann bemerkte Harry, dass die Stimme aus dem Koffer kam. Er ging hinüber,  
öffnete ihn und wühlte in dem Koffer.  
Kam es aus dem Zweiwegespiegel?  
„Harry... bitte... hilf mir..."  
Die Stimme wurde lauter. Als ob sie näher kommen würde.  
„Autsch!"Er hatte sich an dem Zweiwegespiegelstück geschnitten. Das Blut  
an seinem Finger tropfte auf den Spiegel. Irgendetwas in seinem Kopf sagte  
ihm, dass er die zwei Stücke aneinanderfügen sollte. Er nahm das andere  
Stück und legte die beiden Stücke so zusammen, dass sie zusammen passten.  
Was Harry sah konnte er nicht glauben.  
Sein Blut schien die zwei Stücke zusammenzukleben. Er starrte den Spiegel  
voller entsetzen an. Er war wie neu.  
Wie konnte das geschehen?  
„Harry..."  
Harry zuckte zusammen. Plötzlich erinnerte Mr. Weasley 's Stimme ihn an  
etwas, was er Ginny in seinem 2ten Schuljahr gesagt hatte:  
„Traue nie etwas, wo du nicht weißt, wo es sein Gehirn hat"  
Oh nein, sagte er sich, darauf fall ich bestimmt nicht rein. Er warf den  
Spiegel zurück in den Koffer. Er hätte auf dem harten Holz des Koffers  
zerbrechen sollen, aber er tat es nicht. Er blieb wie vorher.  
„Harry ... hilf mir ..."  
Harry drückte sich die Ohren zu.  
Nein, dachte er. Lasst mich in Ruhe. Er drückte so fest, dass es weh tat.  
Doch die Stimme rief ihn weiter.  
„Hilf mir..."  
Plötzlich, wie durch Geisterhand, fiel sein Blick auf das alte Geschichte  
der Zauberei Buch von seinem letzten Hogwarts Jahr auf.  
Er nahm es raus und blätterte gegen seinen Willen auf eine Seite, die ihm  
noch nie aufgefallen war. Dieses Foto zeigte eine junge Frau, die ganz in  
schwarz gekleidet war, rabenschwarze Haare hatte und meeresblaue Augen. Sie  
trug ein Amulett um den Hals. Es war ein handflächengroßes Dreieck mit  
einer Schlange in der Mitte. Die Schlange bestand aus einzelnen Grün- und  
Silberdiamanten. Das Dreieck selber bestand aus Silber. Sie hielt ein Buch  
mit der Aufschrift ‚auf der Suche nach dem Stein der Weisen – die  
Geschichte der Alchemie' von Hans – Werner Schütt in beiden Händen. Unter  
ihrem Bild war in goldenen Lettern geschrieben:  
Ana Alcazar (1966 – 1995), geboren in London, Eltern unbekannt.  
Hogwartsabschluss, Aurorenausbildungsabschluss 1987, Ausbildungsabschluss  
zum Alchemist 1988, Beitritt zum Orden 1985, wurde 1989 unehrenamtlich  
rausgeworfen, saß 6 Jahre in Askaban, kam frei wegen bewiesener Unschuld,  
sechsfache Meisterin in Gestikulation, vermeintliche enge Verbündete von Du-  
weißt-schon-wem, seit Entlassung aus Askaban nie wieder gesehen.  
Dieses Gesicht. Dieses Haar. Es erinnerte ihn an jemanden. Aber das kann  
nicht sein.  
Da fiel ihm etwas ein. Natürlich! Er schob das Buch etwas höher, holte sein  
Photoalbum, dass ihm letztes Jahr Hagrid geschenkt hatte, aus dem Koffer  
und legte es unter die Geschichte der Zauberei Buch auf dem Tisch.  
Harry blätterte in seinem Buch, doch nirgendwo war Ana Alcazar. Sie sah  
seinem Vater so ähnlich. Sie musste mit ihm verwandt sein. Er blätterte  
nach kläglichen Suchen auf die letzte Seite seines Familienstammbaumes.  
Da bemerkte er eine Lücke neben dem Namen seines Vaters. Eine Linie verband  
diese Lücke mit seinem Vater, die Eltern seines Vaters und...  
„Sirius?"Fragte sich Harry. Wie kam Sirius auf seinen Stammbaum? War  
Sirius mit irgendjemanden aus seiner Familie liiert?  
Dann fiel ihm auf, dass bei seinem Ururgroßvater ebenfalls eine Lücke war.  
Eine Linie von ihm und seiner Frau Cordelia ausgehend verband sich mit  
seinem Urgroßvater Fidelius, die zweite verband sich mit der Lücke. Warum  
fehlten dort zwei Namen in seinem Stammbaum? Wurden sie von der Familie  
verstoßen? War seine Familie so grausam? Schließlich wurde er ja auch  
nicht, dass sein Vater so arrogant war und Spaß daran hatte, Kleinere oder  
Schwächere zu Ärgern. Hieß das eigentlich dann, dass er tatsächlich mit  
Sirius verwandt ist?  
Harry stand auf und wollte zu seinem Bett hinüber gehen, als er etwas sah,  
was sein Herz stehen bleiben ließ.  
Sirius, das Gesicht zerkratzt und blutig, mit zerrissener Kleidung stand  
vor seiner Tür.  
„Hilf mir..."  
Dann verschwand er wieder.  
Harry rieb sich die Augen. Nein, sagte er sich, du hast nicht gerade Sirius  
gesehen. Das ist bestimmt wieder ein Trick von Voldemort.  
Harry warf sich aufs Bett. Er drückte seine Hände gegen seine Augen.  
Warum vermisse ich ihn so schrecklich?  
Ohne es gemerkt zu haben, muss er wieder eingeschlafen sein, denn er fing  
anzuträumen...  
Harry saß in einem schwarzen, zerrissenen, alten Sessel, vor ihm prasselte  
ein anscheinend warmes Feuer, doch er spürte diese Wärme merkwürdigerweise  
nicht. An seinen Füßen schlängelte etwas entlang, was weich und glatt war.  
„Ah, Nagini, da bist du ja."Sagte Harry mit einer von ihm nicht gewohnten  
kalten Stimme.  
„Sie ist auf dem Weg zu euch, Meister."Zischte die Schlange.  
„Sehr gut."  
„M-meister.. Sie ha- haben mich g- gerufen?"  
„Ja,"sagte Harry, während er die Schlange streichelte.  
„Weißt du nun, wo er wohnt?"  
„Ja, Meister."Jetzt ein wenig stolzer, schwellte die Frau ihre Brust auf,  
sichtlich erleichtert.  
„Gut, enttäusche mich nicht"sagte Harry entzückt. „Du weißt, was zu tun  
ist."  
„Ja, Meister."Die Frau verbeugte sich und verschwand.  
Harry drehte sich wieder dem Kamin zu.  
„Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst, Potter."  
Harry stand auf und ging zu einem Spiegel.  
„Sieh dir an, was aus mir geworden ist, Potter."  
Harry schaute in den Spiegel. Er hatte ein hässliches Schlangenartiges  
Gesicht erwartet, doch was er sah, konnte er nicht glauben. Im Spiegel sah  
er den schwarzhaarigen sechszehn jährigen Jungen vor sich, den er schon mal  
gesehen hatte. In seinem zweiten Schuljahr. Es war Tom Riddle.  
"Ich bin dir sehr verbunden, Potter. Dank dir kann Lord Voldemort, Erbe  
Salazar Slytherin 's an seine Macht zurück kehren."  
Harry lachte auf. Dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum und er befand sich  
wieder im Ligusterweg Nummer 4.  
Harry 's Narbe brannte, wie sie es noch nie tat. Er rieb die Narbe und  
kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Er hatte wieder einen Traum gehabt. Einen Traum, in dem er sieht, was  
Voldemort plant. Meinte Voldemort ihn mit »Weißt du nun, wo er wohnt«?  
Harry schaute aus dem Fenster, als ob Voldemort oder ein Todesser um die  
Ecke kommen würde, um ihn umzubringen. Aber wie wollten sie ihn umbringen?  
Schließlich können sie nicht einfach in den Ligusterweg spazieren und ihn  
umbringen. Fast hätte er Tintenfass und Pergament genommen, um Lupin oder  
Dumbledore davon zu erzählen. Aber er ließ es bleiben. Sollen die doch  
kommen, dachte er sich. Ich werde nicht wie ein kleines Kind wegrennen.  
Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war erst drei Uhr morgens. Er beschloss, ein paar  
Briefe von seinen Freunden zu lesen. Fast automatisch suchte er nach  
Sirius' Handschrift, natürlich vergeben. Hermines Brief über ihre Ferien  
nahm er kaum war, dafür aber um so mehr Rons. Ihre Briefe waren weder frei  
noch voll von Informationen, als wären sie ganz normale Schulkinder in den  
Ferien.  
Hey Harry, stand dort als erstes und Harry wurde wütend über diese  
Lockerheit, die Ron hatte.  
Wie geht es dir?  
Stell dir vor, Percy redet wieder mit uns. Mum ist fast in Tränen  
ausgebrochen, als er auf der Matte stand und fragte, ob er mit uns essen  
dürfte.  
Im Orden geht es drunter und drüber. Fletcher trinkt mehr als sonst, Mum  
ist in völliger Hektik und Dumbledore hat sich schon lange nicht mehr  
blicken lassen.  
Lupin schließt sich den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer ein und Tonks versucht  
immer in sein Zimmer zu kommen, vergeblich.  
Nun, wir haben uns gedacht, ob du vielleicht zu uns kommen würdest.  
(Ron schrieb diesen Satz sehr nervös, da er bestimmt damit rechnete, dass  
Harry nicht wollte.)  
Na ja, ich würde mich jedenfalls freuen. Hermine will in knapp einer Woche  
kommen.  
Dein Freund,  
  
Ron  
  
Der Brief freute ihn in keiner Weise. Es verschlechterte seine Laune eher.  
Es war ja nicht so, dass er die Weasley 's nicht mochte, besonders nicht  
Ron, nur es würde ihn schrecklich an Sirius erinnern. Mrs. Weasley würde  
ihn daran erinnern, wie sie sich mit Sirius immer darüber stritt, dass er  
ein schlechter Pate sei. Percy würde ihn an das Ministerium erinnern und  
Hermine und Ron an Hogwarts. Doch das schlimmste war, dass er in den  
Grimmauld Platz sollte. Es wären zu viele Erinnerungen für ihn. Zu viel,  
dass auf ihn stürzen würde. Er legte den Brief mit einem Seufzen weg, nahm  
Tusche und Pergament und fing an zu schreiben:  
Hi Ron,  
Danke für deine Einladung, aber ich möchte doch lieber ablehnen. Sei bitte  
nicht böse, ich könnte nicht zum Grimmauld Platz zurück kehren.  
Harry  
Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, wechselte die Nacht in den Tag. Drüben im  
Nachbarzimmer regten sich Tante und Onkel, Dudley maulte jetzt schon rum,  
dass er Frühstück wollte, jemand fing an, den Rasen zu mähen und die  
Müllabfuhr holte den Müll ab.  
„Auf in den Kampf."Seufzte Harry, zog sich an und ließ als erstes Hedwig  
hinein, die geduldig vor dem Fenster auf einem Ast wartete.  
„Du musst wieder los, mein Mädchen."Sagte Harry und streichelte die Eule  
über ihr weiches Federkleid.  
Die weiße Schneeeule sah ihn entrüstet, piekte aber als Zustimmung in seine  
rechte Hand und streckte ihr Beinchen aus. Die Narben auf seiner Handfläche  
mit der Aufschrift: Ich soll nicht lügen, sind doch verblasst. Harry band  
das Pergament an seine Eule und sagte ihr: „Die hier geht an Ron"  
Unwillig, aber doch majestätisch erhob sich die Eule und flog in Richtung  
Sonne, während Harry sich fragte, ob er da nicht etwas sehr dummes gemacht  
hat.  
~*~*~  
  
„Morgen Remus, schon so früh wach?"Tonks wuselte gerade in die Küche, in  
der bereits Remus vor dem Tisch mit einer Zeitung saß. Remus zeigte keine  
Regung. Er las weiter konzentriert seinen Tagespropheten.  
Tonks seufzte.  
Seit Sirius' Tod redete er nicht viel. Es ging ihm sehr nahe, auch noch den  
letzten seiner Freunde verloren zu haben.  
Tonks ging hinüber zum Kühlschrank.  
„Ich glaub, ich geh heute ein -"Sie blickte in den Kühlschrank. Er war  
voll mit Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf, Butterbier und Honigmet aus den  
drei Besen und andere Muggel Lebensmittel aus dem Supermarkt  
„Hmm, eigentlich wollte ich einkaufen gehen."  
„Ich war heute morgen in der Winkelgasse."Sagte Remus, immer noch in den  
Tagespropheten vertieft.  
Tonks blickte ihn an. Er ist doch noch nie einkaufen gegangen, dachte sie  
skeptisch.  
„Ich dachte, wir könnten heute den Salon streichen. Ich dachte an ein  
schönes hell -"  
„Hab ich auch schon gemacht."Unterbrach sie Remus.  
Es gab eine kleine Pause.  
„Wie lange bist du schon wach, Remus."Fragte Tonks Remus, während sie  
frischen Kaffee kochte.  
„Hab' gar nicht erst geschlafen."Doch bevor Tonks etwas sagen konnte, warf  
ihr Remus die Zeitung zu.  
„Les dir Seite 3 durch."Sagte Remus.  
Tonks blätterte zu der Seite und begann zu lesen:  
  
ANGRIFF AUF DEN LIGUSTERWEG – 5 MUGGEL TOT  
  
Gestern Nacht gegen vier Uhr morgens kamen 5 Muggel im Ligusterweg Nummer 6  
ums Leben. Als die Ministeriumsleute davon hörten, eilten sie zum Tatort.  
„Ganz klar schwarze Magie."sagte heute Kingsley Shaklebolt,  
Ministeriumsangestellter, aus. Die Todesursache ist jedoch noch ungeklärt.  
Anwohner wollen jedoch nichts gesehen haben, dass irgendjemand oder  
irgendetwas in das Haus kam. Cornelius Fudge, unser Zaubereiminister,  
unterrichtete den Premierminister von Shaklebolt 's Befürchtungen. Fudge  
wurde deshalb von der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberern kritisiert,  
wie schon mal vor knapp 3 Jahren, im Falle Sirius Black. „Nun, es blieb mir  
nichts anderes übrig, wie damals."Sagte der verärgert wirkende Fudge. „  
Der Premierminister hat mir versichert, dass er kein Wort darüber sagt. Und  
seien wir ehrlich – wer würde ihm schon glauben?"Während die Muggel  
bereits informiert werden, dass es sich um eine Vergiftung mit  
Kohlenmonooxid handelt, ist die Zaubererwelt in Aufruhr.  
„I- Ist das nicht die Straße, wo -"  
„Les weiter."Unterbrach sie Remus ungeduldig.  
Die Muggel wollen ebenfalls den vergeblich getöteten Peter Pettigrew am  
Tatort gesehen haben wollen. Wie kann das sein? Lebt Pettigrew wirklich  
noch? Heißt das, dass Sirius Black unschuldig ist? Cornelius Fudge wollte  
dazu keine Stellungnahme beziehen.  
  
„Tja, wenigstens ist er als unschuldiger gestorben."sagte Remus mit einem  
gequälten Lächeln, als Tonks die Zeitung ihm zurück gab.  
„Wir müssen Harry aus dem Ligusterweg holen."sagte Tonks langsam.  
„Warum sollten wir noch. Der Kampf gegen Voldemort ist verloren. Wir haben  
versagt."  
Remus blickte zu Boden. Er merkte, dass er doch etwas sehr dummes gesagt  
hatte.  
„Remus, wie kannst du so was sagen? Ist dir Harry etwa nicht wichtig?"  
Tonks konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Er wäre sofort aufgesprungen, wenn Harry  
Hilfe bräuchte.  
„Ron hat ihm eine Einladung geschickt -"  
„Und?"fragte Tonks ungeduldig.  
„Na ja, was sollen wir auch anderes erwarten. Er hat natürlich abgelehnt."  
Tonks ging hinüber zum Herd und setzte neues Wasser auf. Dann sprach sie  
wieder.  
„Ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn er -"  
Jemand schrie auf. Remus erkannte sofort, dass es aus dem Dachboden kam.  
Beide blickten sich an. Tonks und Remus rauschten durch die Tür, die Treppe  
zum Dachboden nehmend und durch die Tür zu ihrer linken stürzend.  
Sie sahen sofort Mrs. Weasley, die verschreckt die Hand vor dem Mund hielt  
und mit der anderen auf die Decke zeigte.  
Remus schaute nach oben.  
Von der Decke baumelte der alte Hauself Kreacher, an dem Hals aufgehangen.  
Neben ihm lag ein umgefallener, großer Stuhl, von dem er sich vermutlich  
runter gestürzt hatte.  
„Vermutlich hat die alte Sabberhexe ihm gesagt, dass er sich umbringen  
soll."Remus musterte ihn. Sein Blick fiel auf Kreacher 's rechte Hand, in  
der er einen Brief hielt. Remus stellte sich auf Zehen spitzen und nahm den  
Brief aus seiner schon steifen Hand.  
„Les laut vor."Drängte ihn Tonks hinter ihm.  
Wenn ihr diesen Brief lest, ist es zu spät. Dann werde ich bei meiner  
Meisterin sein und Du-weißt-schon-wer wird schrecklicher denn je herrschen.  
Mit seiner neuen Waffe. Eine Waffe, die in der Nacht kommt und nur von  
auserwählten gesehen oder bemerkt werden kann. Eine Waffe, die auf  
schnellen Wegen dich ereilt.  
Remus las den Brief mehrere Male in seinem Kopf durch.  
„Ist das ein Rätsel?"meldete sich auch jetzt Mrs. Weasley zu Wort.  
„Nein, viel mehr. Es ist ein Tipp. Die Waffe ist etwas, was nur Auserwählte  
sehen können. Also nichts materielles. Es muss was mit der Attacke auf den  
Ligusterweg zu tun haben -"  
„Ligusterweg?", unterbrach ihn die panisch wirkende Mrs. Weasley. „D- Dort  
wohnt doch -"  
„ –Harry, ja wir wissen es."Beendete Remus ihren Satz.  
„Dann muss er dort weg. Der Junge ist in Gefahr -"  
Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nur wie? Ihn an Händen und Füssen hierhin  
zerren?"  
„Es ist das Beste für das Kind."  
„Molly, nenn ihn bitte kein Kind. Er verdient es nicht."sagte Remus,  
bemüht ruhig zu bleiben. Es ging ihm schon lange auf die Nerven, dass sie  
ihn immer wie ein Kleinkind behandelte.  
„Er ist immer noch Minderjährig -"  
„Molly, er hat mehr durchgemacht als wir zusammen. Du bist auch schließlich  
nicht seine Mutter -"  
„Aber so gut wie!"entgegnete sie ihm aufgebracht.  
„Aber das bist du nicht. Und bilde dir nicht ein, dass du es bist."  
Mrs. Weasley öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, ließ es aber bleiben,  
rauschte aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
„Remus –„ begann Tonks ruhig, doch Remus unterbrach sie.  
„Was ist? Sie muss sich nicht einbilden, Harry 's Mutter zu sein."  
Tonks sah ihn verständnislos an.  
„Remus ..."Eine schwache, krächzende Stimme war genau neben seinem linken  
Ohr. Remus wirbelte herum, doch dort war niemand.  
„Was?"  
„Wie?"Tonks sah auf die Stelle, wo Remus hinsah.  
„Ich – vergiss es."  
Remus wandte sich zurück zur Tür und wollte gehen, als –  
„Remus ..."  
Remus erstarrte. Er wirbelte herum. Was er sah konnte er nicht glauben.  
Sirius, das Gesicht zerkratzt und blutig und mit zerrissener Kleidung stand  
er an der Wand.  
„Hilf mir ..."Sirius steckte den Arm aus.  
„Remus?"Tonks' Stimme ließ Sirius verschwinden.  
„Da war Sirius!"  
„Wo?"Tonks sah zur Wand, doch dort war niemand."  
Remus wirkte verwirrt.  
„Er war da!"  
Tonks legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.  
„Ist schon gut. Ich wünsche mir auch das Sirius wieder da ist."  
„Nein, du verstehst nicht."Remus riss sich von ihr los. „Er war da! Ich  
hab ihn gesehen -"  
„Remus ... hilf mir ..."  
Remus sah sich um.  
„ –und er brauch meine Hilfe."  
Remus ging zur Tür.  
„Was hast du vor?"  
„Ich muss durch diesen Torbogen."  
„Nein, Remus!"  
„Hilf mir ..."  
„Ich komme wieder."  
„NIEMAND ist je zurück gekehrt! Remus, du weißt nicht, was dort drin ist."  
„Ich muss aber Sirius helfen."  
Remus hatte schon die Hand auf dem Türknauf.  
„Was ist, wenn du umkommst? Was ist, wenn es ein Trick von Voldemort ist?  
Ich will nicht noch einen Freund verlieren."  
Remus drehte sich um.  
Er sah, wie eine Träne an Tonks' Wange entlang lief.  
„Du hast Recht."  
Natürlich hatte sie Recht. Es war unmöglich lebend aus diesem Torbogen zu  
kommen.  
„Es – es wird wohl besser sein, Harry hierhin zu bringen. Ich sage Arabella  
bescheid. Sie sollte besser auch hierhin."Remus merkte, dass sie ihm nicht  
glaubte, deshalb fügte er hinzu:  
„Versprochen."  
Er öffnete die Tür und verschwand. Tonks seufzte. Warum muss Kreacher sich  
so hoch aufhängen? Sie nahm sich einen Stuhl, stieg auf ihn und stellte  
sich auf Zehenspitzen, da sie immer noch nicht an den Knoten kam, der oben  
an der Decke befestigt war. Dann schlug sie sich an den Kopf. Wozu hab ich  
einen Zauberstab?, fragte sie sich. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der  
Hosentasche heraus und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes purzelte  
Kreacher auf den Boden.  
Die Tür ging auf. Tonks wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen, wenn sie sich  
nicht am Strick fest gehalten hätte.  
Minerva McGonnagall, Lehrerin auf Hogwarts, stolperte in den Raum. Sie trug  
eine blutige Schramme an ihrer Wange und ihr Umhang war leicht zerrissen  
und mit Blättern übersehen.  
„Minerva – was -?"  
„Sie – war – da."Keuchte sie raus. Sie war vermutlich gerannt. Doch ihr  
Alter erlaubt es ihr gar nicht mehr. Sie fasste sich ans schmerzende Herz.  
„Wer war wo, Minerva?"  
„Bei – Potter – Ana – Alcazar -"  
Tonks riss die Augen auf. Das, was sie befürchtete, war nun eingetreten:  
Ana Alcazar kehrte nach so vielen Jahren des Versteckens zurück, um sich  
Lord Voldemort im Kampf gegen die weiße Magie anzuschließen.  
Beide stürmten sofort aus dem Zimmer und Zielstrebig in Richtung  
Ordenszimmer. 


	3. Tante Petunia's Wahrheit

Tante Petunia 's Wahrheit  
  
„HARRY POTTER!" Harry wachte auf. Na toll, jetzt bin ich schon mal eingeschlafen und darf es nicht weiter tun. Aber anstatt aufzustehen, drehte sich Harry um und schlief weiter. Ein gepoltere kam die Treppen nach oben und jemand riss die Tür auf.  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, erst machst du so einen Krawall in der Nacht und jetzt stehst du noch nicht mal mehr auf, um mein Frühstück zu machen!" Es war Onkel Vernon, der in grob am Handgelenk packte und ihn aus seinem Bett zog.  
  
„Mach sofort mein Frühstück!" Harry 's Handgelenk pochte vor Schmerz und Wut stieg in ihm hoch.  
  
„Willst du eigentlich wirklich, dass meine Freunde kommen?"Harry blickte ihn finster an. Onkel Vernon kniff die Augen an, verließ aber dann das Zimmer. Harry zog sich um und ließ Hedwig aus ihrem Käfig. Warum kann ich nicht wie ein Vogel fliegen, dachte er verträumt, als er noch Hedwig hinterher sah. Einfach weg von hier. Den Blick kaum vom Fenster wendend, ging er nach unten.  
  
„Na also, geht doch!" Harry versuchte Onkel Vernon zu ignorieren. Er suchte Pfanne und Eier heraus und begann, das Frühstück für Onkel Vernon zu bereiten.  
  
„Na endlich!"sagte Onkel Vernon, als Harry mit den Spiegeleiern zum Tisch kam.  
  
„Deine Rumschreiereien müssen ein Ende haben"mampfte Onkel Vernon, während er immer Ei aus seinem Mund auf Harry spukte. Harry wischte sich mit zitternden Händen das Ei aus dem Gesicht. Bleib ganz ruhig, sagte er sich. Noch knapp 7 Wochen. Dudley schlang in sich hinein und sah mit entzücken zu, wie sein Vater anfing, Harry zu beschimpfen. Doch Tante Petunia saß auf ihrem Stuhl und sah traumversunken aus dem Fenster.  
  
„ich muss jetzt gehen. Doch bevor ich es vergesse -"Onkel Vernon nahm ein Blatt Papier, dass auf dem Tisch lag. „ –hier"  
  
„Was ist das?"Harry sah sich den Zettel an.  
  
„Das!"sagte Onkel Vernon und zeigte auf das Papier. „Das, ist dein Tagesablauf!" Harry las sich den Zettel durch. In der ersten Spalte stand geschrieben:  
  
Montag: 6 Uhr Frühstück  
  
7 Uhr Garage aufräumen  
  
9.35 Uhr Rasen-, Blumenbeetpflege  
  
12 Uhr Mittagessen für Dudley  
  
15 Uhr Mittagessen für Onkel Vernon  
  
17 Uhr Zimmereinschluss  
  
19 Uhr Abendbrot vorbeireiten  
  
21 Uhr Bettruhe  
  
„Du fängst gleich damit an!"sagte Onkel Vernon, als er merkte, dass er fertig war. „Es ist jetzt -"Er sah auf die Uhr. „6.40 Uhr. Das heißt zwanzig Minuten länger Zeit, die Garage in einem guten Zustand zu bringen."  
  
Als Onkel Vernon schließlich das Haus verlassen hatte, machte sich Harry auf dem Weg nach draußen. Harry zog das Garagentor auf. Na ja, dachte er sich, so schlimm wird es wohl nicht. Aber falsch gedacht. Was Harry vorfand, passte nicht zum Rest des Tiptop aufgeräumten Hauses. Die Tapete hing von den Wänden herunter, Spinnen webten sich in den Ecken riesige Spinnenweben, verrostete Fahrräder standen ganz hinten in der Garage und Stapelweise Kartons mit der Aufschrift: ‚Dudley 's Spielsachen' standen mitten im Raum und jedes einzelne Spielzeug war sorglos in Zeitungspapier eingewickelt worden. Harry seufzte tief auf, als er sich durch die Kartons durchgrub. Als erstes sah sich Harry das Spielzeug an. Dem meisten wurden Arme, Beine oder Kopf abgerissen, aber das meiste war noch zu gebrauchen. Harry griff tief in den Karton hinein, auf der Suche nach etwas, womit er sich ablenken könnte.  
  
„Autsch!"Harry zog ruckartig den Arm aus dem Karton, wobei er einige Spielsachen mit hinaus warf. Seine ganze Hand blutete aus einem tiefen Riss auf seiner ganzen Handfläche. Harry nahm sich eine Zeitung und wickelte diese um seine Hand. Sofort fing die Zeitung an, das Blut aufzusaugen. Plötzlich fiel ihm die Titelseite auf, die aus dem Jahre 1999 stammte. Harry sah sich die Titelseite an.. Auf ihr prangte ein riesiges Fahndungsfoto von seinem Paten Sirius. Er strich mit dem Zeigefinger über das Bild, als ob Sirius dadurch aus dem Foto springen könnte und bei ihm sein könnte. Eine Träne landete auf der Zeitung, die sich mit dem Blut ermischte. Warum erinnerte Sirius ihn selbst hier? Warum konnte er nicht in Ruhe alles vergessen. Weil du es nicht willst, sagte eine Stimme tief in seinem Kopf. Du willst dich in deinen Erinnerungen vergraben und nicht mehr nach vorne schauen.  
  
„Du scheinst ihn sehr zu vermissen."sagte eine leise Stimme hinter ihm. Harry drehte sich um. An der Wand gelehnt mit verschränkten Armen stand Tante Petunia, die ihn mitfühlend ansah. Harry hatte diesen Blick noch nie bei ihr gesehen, wenn sie ihn ansah.  
  
„Wen?"Harry wusste, wen sie meinte. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie ihn kannte.  
  
„Diesen Sirius Black."sagte sie ungeduldig.  
  
„Woher kennst du ihn."Harry wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.  
  
„Er war oft mit deinem Vater bei uns zu Hause."  
  
„Bei uns?"  
  
„Als ich und Lily noch jünger waren."Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Noch nie hatte sie ihren Namen gesagt. Für sie war der Name wie ein Schimpfwort, das unwiderruflich war. Tante Petunia kam näher an Harry heran.  
  
„Was hast du mit deiner Hand gemacht."Aber ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, packte sie Harry 's Hand, befreite sie vom Zeitungspapier und untersuchte die Wunde.  
  
„Die muss gereinigt werden."Sie sah Harry nicht mehr an. Sie zog Harry hinüber zur Wand, an der ein Erste - Hilfe Kasten hing. Sie holte ein Fläschchen, Mullbinden und ein Taschentuch heraus und begann die Wunde mit dem Taschentuch und der gelblichen Flüssigkeit aus dem Fläschchen zu reinigen. Harry sah sie an. War es einfach nur dieser Mutterinstinkt, den Harry spürte oder war es doch mehr. Harry wagte sich kaum zu fragen, aber er tat es.  
  
„Wieso hast du mir nie gesagt, dass du ihn kanntest?"  
  
„Du hättest zu viel gefragt."sagte sie prompt, ohne aufzusehen. Sie stellte das Fläschchen zurück in den Kasten und ging zurück zu Harry.  
  
„Wieso hasst du meine Mutter?"  
  
Tante Petunia ließ die Mullbinde fallen. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief aus, als ob sie schon diesen Tag befürchtet hatte. Sie hob die Mullbinde erst wieder auf, um Zeit zu gewinnen, bevor sie sprach:  
  
„Ich hasse sie nicht. Wenn du es genau wissen willst: ICH WAR EIFERSÜCHTIG!"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ganz recht. Neidisch! SIE hatte einen Brief aus dieser Schule bekommen. Meine ganze Familie war so - STOLZ, als sie den Brief bekam. Und ich? Ich wurde ignoriert. An mir liefen alle vorbei."  
  
„Und warum hasst du mich?"  
  
„Wenn ich dich sehe, sehe ich immer Lily vor mir. Wie sie fast vor Stolz platzt!" Tante Petunia verschloss den Verband.  
  
„Ich denke, du wärst eine tolle Hexe geworden." Tante Petunia blickte ihn an. War es Dankbarkeit oder Entsetzen? Sie lächelte ihn an. Es schien so, als ob die Wand zwischen ihnen endlich weg wäre, als ob sie frei reden könnten –  
  
„Mum, was machst du da? Ich hab Hunger." Ihr lächeln schwand. Sie sah Harry entsetzt an, als ob er sie hypnotisiert hätte, nett zu sein. Sie erhob sich und rauschte in Richtung Dudley.  
  
„Und du!"fuhr sie Harry an und zeigte auf ihn. „DU gehst sofort in dein Zimmer! Das Abendbrot werde ich machen!" Sie ging an Dudley vorbei und verschwand im Haus. Dudley grinste ihn noch einmal an, bevor auch er verschwand. Harry sah immer noch unglaubwürdig auf die Stelle, wo Tante Petunia vor einigen Sekunden noch seine Hand verband. Was war dort gerade passiert? Das war sein erstes Gespräch mit Tante Petunia alleine. Sie hatte mit ihm über seine Mutter, seinen Vater und Sirius gesprochen und zugegeben, dass sie auch gerne eine Hexe wäre. Zwar nicht selber gesagt, aber sie hatte Harry zu gestimmt. Was wäre noch passiert, wenn Dudley sie nicht unterbrochen hätte? Harry hätte noch mehr fragen über seine Eltern stellen können doch eine Frage brannte ihm ganz besonders unter den Nägeln: Kannte sie Ana Alcazar? Harry seufzte. Er wühlte sich durch die Kartons hindurch und verließ die Garage. Er zog das Garagentor zu und wandte sich zum Haus. Aber sein Blick war erschrocken. Auf dem Rasen saß ein schwarzer Rabe, der so etwas wie ein Halsband trug, an dem etwas hing. Der Rabe hüpfte auf Harry zu. Harry hockte sich hin.  
  
„Na, wo kommst du denn her?" Irgendetwas verband ihn mit diesem Raben, auch wenn er ein ziepen in seiner Narbe spürte, streichelte er dem Raben über sein Federkleid. Sein Blick fiel auf das Fingerkuppen große Amulett am Hals des Raben. Er nahm es in die Hand und sah es sich genauer an. Es war ein Dreieck, das aus Silber bestand, mit einer Schlange in der Mitte die aus grünen und silbernen Diamanten bestand. Er hatte dieses Amulett schon einmal gesehen. In einem Buch. Der Rabe pickte ihm auf die Hand. Er hüpfte auf seine Hand und krähte.  
  
„Hey, du kannst nicht mit kommen."Er versuchte, vorsichtig den Raben von seinem Arm zu schütteln, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Harry seufzte, aber bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, schreckte der Rabe zusammen. Eine kalte Windböe fegte ihn fast von seinem Arm. Der Rabe krähte aufgeregt und Harry versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
„Keine Sorge, dass ist nur der Wind -"Aber der Rabe breitete schon seine Flügel aus und flog majestätisch davon. Harry sah ihm nach. Warum war er plötzlich wegen einer kleinen Windböe so aufgeschrocken?  
  
„Kommst du jetzt wohl ins Haus!"herrschte ihn Tante Petunia von der Haustür an.  
  
„J –ja, ich komme."Den Blick kaum vom davonfliegenden Raben nehmen könnend, ging er in Richtung Eingang. Doch bevor er die Haustür erreicht hatte, sah er Remus Lupin, der mit einer kleinen, zerrissenen Tasche die Straße in Richtung Mrs. Figg entlang ging. Harryversteckte sich schnell hinter den nächstgelegenen Busch, er wollte schließlich nicht, dass er ihn sah. Er sah Lupin noch eine Weile hinterher, bis er im Magnolienring verschwand. Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Sie versuchen ihn jetzt wirklich mit allen Mitteln in den Grimmauld Platz zu bringen. Aber das würden sie nicht schaffen. Er würde sich wehren. Wenn nötig auch gewaltsam.  
  
„Kommst du jetzt wohl rein und lungerst nicht dort in der Ecke." Tante Petunia 's gereizte, aber zitternde Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Immer noch den Blick auf den Punkt gerichtet, wo Lupin verschwand, ging er ins Haus.  
  
Harry wanderte in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er überlegte, wie er unbemerkt das Haus und den Ligusterweg verlassen könnte, um zur Winkelgasse zu kommen. Er könnte den Fahrenden Ritter rufen, aber Lupin würde den Bus hören. Schließlich hat er Wolfssinne. Und wenn er sein Gepäck leichter macht, es an seinen Besen binden würde und mit seinem Tarnumhang davon fliegen würde? Aber da gab es nur ein Problem. Sein Besen. Dolores Umbridge, seine letzte Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – Lehrerin, hatte ihn letztes Jahr beschlagnahmt und ihn bis jetzt nicht zurück gegeben. Es gab also keine Möglichkeit, hier unbemerkt zu fliehen. Harry tritt aus Wut gegen seinen Koffer. Der Schmerz in seinem großen Zeh breitete sich Sekunden später in seinem ganzen Fuß aus. Harry humpelte hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch, setzte sich und rieb sich den Zeh. Er riss das lose Dielenbrett von seinem Bett ab und fischte mit seiner Hand sein Omniglas heraus, dass er sich beim großen Quidditch – Spiel vor etwa 2 Jahren gekauft hatte, setzte es vor die Augen und sah in Richtung Mrs. Figg 's Haus. Er ließ das Glas aber fallen, als er bemerkte, dass Lupin ihn ebenfalls mit einem Omniglas beobachtete. 


	4. Nebel des Todes

Nebel des Todes  
  
Remus erschrak. Er nahm das Omniglas von den Augen und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl. „Irgendetwas neues von Harry?"fragte Mrs. Figg, die gerade mit einem Tablett dampfenden Tee in das Zimmer wuselte.  
  
„Nun, er weiß, dass ich hier bin."  
  
„Woher?"  
  
„Er hat mich vermutlich die Straße entlang laufen gesehen."  
  
Mrs. Figg stellte vorsichtig das Tablett auf den Tisch und setzte sich Remus gegenüber. Sie spähte aus dem Zimmer in Richtung Ligusterweg Nummer 4, als ob sie Harry erblickten könnte. Remus schaute durch sein Omniglas.  
  
„Harry hat die Vorhänge zu gezogen." Mrs. Figg seufzte. "Er erkennt einfach die Gefahr nicht"  
  
„Nein, er ist einfach nur sauer. Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir noch heute das Projekt starten."  
  
„Aber wie willst du so schnell alles vorbereiten?"  
  
„Ganz einfach. Ich werde hin gehen."„Dort hin? In das Irrenhaus?"„Kennst du eine bessere Lösung?" Mrs. Figg schlürfte an ihrem Tee. „Nein."„Na, also. Hast du etwas, womit ich mich verkleiden kann?" Mrs. Figg lächelte. Sie wuselte zu dem Schrank der neben der Tür stand, öffnete ihn und durchsuchte den Schrank von oben bis unten. „Da haben wir es ja."Sie zog munter einen Kinderwrack heraus und zeigte ihm stolz Remus.  
  
„Was ist das?"  
  
„Das"sagte sie, die Brust anschwellend. „Das, ist deine Verkleidung." Remus zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Ist die Nicht ein wenig zu klein für mich?" „Wozu bist du denn Zauberer?"zuckte Mrs. Figg mit den Achseln. Remus zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe, schwenkte ihn, sprach ‚Engorgio' und der etwas mottenzerfressene Wrack wuchs auf seine Größe hin. Remus nahm den Wrack mit ein wenig Eckel an sich und hielt ihn an seinen Körper. Dann schaute er Mrs. Figg an, die immer noch voller Stolz auf den Wrack starrte.  
  
„Äh .. dürfte ich dich bitten -"  
  
„Oh – natürlich .. entschuldige ..."Mrs. Figg wurde sofort knallrot und schlurfte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Onkel Vernon öffnete die Tür. Sofort erblickte er Remus. Dieser trug den alten Wrack, einer Tasche und einer Brille auf der Nase. Remus lächelte ihm entgegen.  
  
„Wir kaufen nichts."entgegnete Onkel Vernon ihm schroff und wollte die Tür schließen, doch Remus stellte seinen Fuß zwischen die Tür.  
  
„Nein, nein, mein guter Herr!"sagte Remus. „Nein, ich möchte ihnen gratulieren, denn sie sind der vierhundertundsechzigste Gewinner unseres Preisausschreibens der .. ähm ... mag - internationalen Tunichtgut GmbH!" Etwas anderes wollte Remus einfach nicht einfallen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Remus, dass Harry die Treppe hinunter kam. Onkel Vernon sah, wo Remus hinsah, drehte sich um und erblickte Harry.  
  
„DU! Geh sofort wieder in dein Zimmer!"  
  
„Na na, guter Herr, nicht so grob zu dem jungen Herrn."  
  
„Das geht sie gar nichts an!"herrschte Onkel Vernon Remus an. Vielleicht wäre es ganz sinnvoll, Mad – Eye hier hin zu schicken, dachte sich Remus. Onkel Vernon kniff die Augen zusammen. „Nun, was habe ich denn gewonnen!" „Äh .. ja .. Moment ..." Remus kramte in seiner Tasche und zog schließlich einen Umschlag aus der Tasche.  
  
„Hier. Sie und ihre reizende Familie haben ein Essen bei der Prominenten Gala gewonnen. Sie haben V.I.P. Plätze."  
  
Onkel Vernon musterte den Brief. Er schien nicht ganz zu glauben, dass er dort gewonnen hat.  
  
„Wir werden hingehen."sagte Onkel Vernon und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Bist du IMMER noch nicht in deinem Zimmer!"herrschte Onkel Vernon Harry an, als er ihn erblickte. Am liebsten hätte Harry ihm gesagt, dass das nur ein Trick sei, aber das hätte nur wieder zu einer Diskussion geführt und dass wollte er im Moment überhaupt nicht. Er ging tonlos zurück in sein Zimmer und zielstrebig auf seine Sachen zu. Er riss den Koffer aus seinem Schrank heraus, stieß ihn mit einem Fußtritt auf und schmiss achtlos seine Bücher, Roben und andere Kleidung in seinen Koffer. Die werden mich nicht in den Grimmauld Platz kriegen, dachte er wütend. Er klappte den Koffer zu und nahm ihn in die Hand, als jemand ans Fenster pochte. Harry sah hinüber. Der schwarze Rabe, mit dem Amulett, saß auf dem Fensterbrett und sah ihn schräg an. Harry öffnete das Fenster und der Rabe hüpfte ins Haus. Der Rabe legte den Kopf wieder schräg und krähte ein paar Mal, als ob er fragen wollte, wohin Harry denn wolle.  
  
„Ich muss hier weg. Ein paar Leute wollen mich an einen für mich schrecklichen Ort bringen."Verständnisvoll kniff der Rabe in Harry 's Hand, mit der er den Raben streichelte. Wieder fiel  
  
Harry 's Blick auf das Amulett des Raben. Harry wollte es nun wissen. Was war, wenn Ana Alcazar ein Animagus war und wie Pettigrew seit Jahren sich nicht mehr zurück verwandelt hat. War sie auch eine Verräterin seiner Eltern? Harry öffnete wieder seinen Koffer, nahm sein Geschichte der Zauberei zur Hand und schlug die Seite auf in der Ana Alcazar abgebildet war. Er schlug die Seite auf und der Rabe fing sofort an, aufgeregt zu krähen. Harry sah zum Amulett des Rabes, dann zum Amulett von Ana Alcazar. Es war identisch. Mit der kleinen Abweichung dass das Amulett des Rabes viel kleiner war. Harry las sich noch einmal den Text unter dem Foto durch, als der Rabe nach vorne auf das Buch hüpfte und zerkratzte wie wild den Satz seit Entlassung aus Askaban nie wieder gesehen mit seinen Füßen.  
  
„Hey, das brauch ich noch!"sagte Harry und versuchte den Raben von seinem Buch zu verscheuchen. Der Rabe hüpfte zurück auf die Fensterbank und krähte noch einmal, ehe er davon flog. Ohne das es Harry bemerkt hatte, wechselte der Tag in die Nacht und gegen 8 Uhr kam Onkel Vernon in sein Zimmer gedonnert.  
  
„Wir gehen weg."sagte er knapp.  
  
„Soll mir recht sein."antwortete Harry gleichgültig. Onkel Vernon kniff die Augen zusammen.  
  
„Und du wirst nichts anfassen!"  
  
„Okay."zuckte Harry die Achseln. Onkel Vernon sah ihn noch mal eindringlich an, bevor er die Tür schloss und die Treppe nach unten polterte. Harry wartete, bis Onkel Vernon um die Ecke gefahren war, dann schnappte er seinen Koffer und verließ sein Zimmer. Sofort stieg ihm ein merkwürdiger Geruch in die Nase. Etwas, das nach Friedhof roch. Etwas Säureartiges. „Ich sollte vorher noch ein Fenster öffnen, nachher glaubt Tante Petunia noch ich wäre es."sprach Harry mit sich selber, aber er wurde aus seinen Gedanken durch ein Klirren in dem Wohnzimmer unterbrochen.  
  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass der Kamin noch vernagelt ist."brummte Mad- Eye 's vertraute, aber in Harry 's Ohren nicht erwünschte Stimme.  
  
„Tja, wir können ja wohl kaum durch die Tür."entgegnete ihm Lupin, der ein wenig vom Staub hustete. Harry ging die Treppe hinunter. Der unangenehme Geruch stieg ihm immer weiter in die Nase, dass es brannte.  
  
„Ah, Harry!"brummte Mad-Eye, als er Harry erspähte. Lupin, immer noch hustend, mied Harry 's Blicke.  
  
„Komm, wir müssen gehen. Es riecht schon danach."  
  
„So riecht es schon lange."Mad-Eye riss die Augen auf. „Kannst du es etwa riechen?" Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Was?! Dieser Säure Geruch?"  
  
„Junge, das ist nicht irgendein Geruch. Das ist der Geruch des Todes! Du bist der geborene Auror!" Das ist das erste Mal, dass er Mad-Eye lächeln sah. Seine Narben wurden glatt gezogen und er sah direkt freundlicher aus.  
  
„Was ist das?"sagte Harry, als schwarzer Nebel durchs offene Fenster kam. Lupin riss die Augen auf. „Wir müssen hier weg. Es kommt!"  
  
„Was kommt?"fragte Harry verwirrt, aber zugleich ärgerlich. Der Nebel schlängelte sich in Richtung Harry, als plötzlich fünf Todesser apparierten. Flüche und Zaubersprüche erfüllten die Luft und Harry wich nur dem Nebel immer weiter zurück.  
  
„Peter!"hörte Harry Lupin sagen. Dann fiel ein Cruciatus – Fluch und er sah, wie Mad-Eye zu Boden sank, das Gesicht Schmerz erfüllt.  
  
„Jetzt noch nicht!"sagte Bellatrix Lestrange, die jetzt die Kapuze abzog. Sofort wich der Nebel von Harry zurück und glitt wieder aus dem Fenster.  
  
„So sieht man sich wieder, kleines Potter-Baby."Bella lachte auf. In Harry stieg eine kochende Wut auf sie auf. Und viele Erinnerungen. Schreckliche Erinnerungen. Nun, wie ich sehe, hast du unsere neue Waffe kennen ge – AARGH" Der Rabe mit dem Amulett flog das Fenster hinein und pickte wie wild auf Bellatrix ein.  
  
„DU!"schrie sie, als ob sie den Raben kennen würde, jetzt eilten auch die anderen Todesser zu Hilfe. Auch in der Zwischenzeit standen wieder Lupin und Mad-Eye auf den Beinen. Lupin schaltete sofort, als er sah, dass Harry vor irgendetwas zurück wich, was auf dem Boden lag.  
  
„HARRY, FANG!"Er warf Harry einen alten Schuh zu und reflexartig fing Harry diesen auf. Es riss ihn von den Füssen und Harry hörte noch die Schmerzensschreie von Bellatrix, als er sich schon in der Küche des Grimmauld Platzes Nummer 12 wieder fand. Er rutschte auf dem Boden auf und knallte auf den harten Marmorboden. Er fühlte Wut in sich auf Lupin, dass er ihn einfach hierher brachte, doch schon kamen Tonks, Kingsley, Fletcher und die Weasleys in die Küche.  
  
„Harry, wie geht es dir?"  
  
„Wo sind Lupin und Mad-Eye?"  
  
„Was ist passiert?" Doch Sekunden später landeten Lupin und Mad-Eye weich auf ihren Füßen in der Küche. Sie schienen außer Atem und Lupin hatte einen riesigen Riss an seinem Kopf und das Blut lief ihm den Kopf entlang. Mrs. Weasley wuselte sofort zu ihm hinüber und verband seinen Kopf mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes.  
  
„Na toll, an mein Gepäck habt ihr nicht gedacht!"sagte Harry sarkastisch und rauschte an den Weasleys vorbei. Doch vor seinen Füßen erschien sein Koffer.  
  
„Mann, seit ihr vorbereitet!" Harry nahm sich seinen Koffer und ging die Treppe nach oben. Harry wusste sofort, was dieser schwarze Nebel war, es war ein Trick von dem Orden, um ihn hierher zu bringen. Aber leider wurde der Plan durch echte Todesser durchkreuzt. Aber wie erklärst du dir, dass die Todesser was von dem Nebel wussten?, meldete sich eine stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
„Harry! Harry, warte doch!" Lupin hastete hinter ihm die Treppe hoch. Ohne stehen zu bleiben, fuhr er Lupin an:  
  
„Was ist! Was kommt jetzt noch!"Harry merkte sofort, dass es ihm Leid tat, ihn so angefahren zu haben, aber die Wut stieg wieder in ihm hoch.  
  
„Es –es tut mir Leid."murmelte Lupin, während er kaum Harry schritt halten konnte. Harry stieß die Tür zu dem Zimmer auf, dass er schon letztes Jahr mit Ron geteilt hatte auf, doch Lupin zog ihn zurück.  
  
„Du bekommst ein anderes Zimmer."Lupin ging auf eine Tür ganz am Ende zu. Er öffnete sie und sprach:  
  
„D –das Zimmer hat Sirius eingerichtet, bevor er -"Er brach ab. Harry merkte erst jetzt, wie nahe es Lupin das Verschwinden von Sirius ging und seine Wut auf ihn war verschwunden. Harry ging hinüber zu Lupin, der bereits die Tür zu Harry s Zimmer geöffnet hatte. Harry sah sich um. Es war ein großes geräumiges Zimmer, dass ihn an den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum erinnerte. Das ganze Zimmer war in einem angenehmen Rot – Gold Ton gestrichen, an der Wand zu seine linken prasselte ein Kaminfeuer, davor standen zwei Ohrensessel ganz in rot mit einem dunklen Holztisch. Zu Harry 's Rechten stand ein großes Bett, auf Bettdecke und Kissen war der Gryffindor Löwe aufgenäht und überall an den Wänden hingen Bilder. Als Harry näher an die Bilder ging sah er, dass es Bilder von seinem Vater, seiner Mutter, Sirius und von ihm selber waren.  
  
„I –Ich lass dich dann allein."sagte Remus mit einem Seufzen, während er rückwärts ging und mit dem Daumen rückwärts zeigte. Lupin drehte sich in Richtung Tür.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid." Remus drehte sich um. „Warum?"„Weil ich meine Wut an dich ausgelassen habe."„An irgendjemanden musstest du es irgendwann auslassen."Remus lächelte ihn aufmunternd entgegen, doch bevor er sich wieder umdrehen konnte, umarmte ihn schon Harry. Remus, etwas erschrocken, sah Harry erst an, aber erwiderte seine Umarmung. Es war Harry irgendwie peinlich, wie ein Kleinkind ihn zu Umarmen, doch für einen kurzen Augenblick spürte er wieder seine verlorene Kindheit. Sie standen so noch ein paar Sekunden, als Remus sich aus der Umarmung löste.  
  
„Ich hole dich dann, wenn es Abendbrot gibt." Und Lupin verschwand. Harry sah sich um. Dieser Raum strahlte eine unglaubliche Wärme aus. Er fühle sich auf merkwürdige Weise wie zu Hause. 


	5. Ana Alcazar

Ana Alcazar  
  
Remus kam wie versprochen nach oben, um ihn Bescheid zu sagen und beide gingen etwas fröhlicher nach unten. Am Tisch saßen schon Tonks, Fletcher, die Weasley 's, Hermine und  
  
„Snape?"flüsterte Harry Remus zu, als sie zum Tisch hinüber gingen.  
  
„Ja, er wohnt jetzt hier. Unten im Keller. Dumbledore hielt es für besser, wenn er hier ist. Im Moment sind einige Todesser hinter ihm her."flüsterte Remus, als sie sich an den Tisch setzten.  
  
Die anderen Ordensmitglieder stellten Harry keine Fragen oder waren auf ein Gespräch aus und Harry war sich sicher, dass Remus ihnen gesagt hatte, dass er erst mal Ruhe bräuchte und Harry war dankbar dafür. Aber merkwürdigerweise sprachen auch Hermine und Ron nicht mit ihm. Sie lächelten ihn nur manchmal an und suchten seine Blicke.  
  
„Was habt ihr?"fragte Harry plötzlich. Ron und Hermine, sichtlich geschockt von Harry angesprochen zu werden, schauten sich an.  
  
„Nun ja,"fing Hermine an. „Wir dachten, du wolltest erst mal mit niemanden sprechen und bräuchtest deine Ruhe -"  
  
„Aber doch nicht vor euch!"lächelte Harry sie an. Dann fingen Ron und Hermine auch an zu lächeln und waren schon in ein Gespräch vertieft. Hermine fing an, über ihren Urlaub in Bulgarien zu erzählen („Oho, du warst bei Vicky!"lachte Ron, worauf ihn Hermine nur böse ansah) und Ron redete über die Chudley Canons, die einen glorreichen Sieg über Eintracht Pfützensee hinlegten. Harry bemerkte, dass sie das Thema Orden und Sirius vermieden und er war dankbar dafür. Das einzige, was Harry störte, war Snape. Er schaute Harry die ganze Zeit mit blitzenden Augen an. Da fiel Harry etwas ein.  
  
„Wie seid ihr eigentlich vor den Todessern geflohen?"fragte Harry an Remus gewandt. Sofort blickten alle Ordensmitglieder Remus gespannt an.  
  
„Nun ja, du musst eine gute Freundin haben, Harry."  
  
„Freundin?"  
  
„Dein Rabe." Der Rabe. Das Amulett. Ana Alcazar! Wie vom Blitz getroffen, hatte Harry eine neue Frage.  
  
„Remus, ich habe da noch eine Frage."  
  
„Dann lass mal hören."Sagte er, während er aus seiner Butterbier Flasche trank.  
  
„Wer ist Ana Alcazar." Sofort wurde alles Still. Mrs. Weasley schlug die Hand vor dem Mund, Remus prustete in sein Butterbier, Mr. Weasley ließ die Gabel auf den Boden fallen, ja selbst die Weasley – Zwillinge schienen geschockt. Alle sahen Harry entsetzt an.  
  
„Zu erst"begann Lupin. „Erwähne NIE wieder diesen Namen. Dieser Name ist gefürchtet, wie Voldemort s Name."  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Nun ja, fangen wir am besten vor knapp 50 Jahren an, als die Kammer des Schreckens das erste Mal geöffnet wurde."  
  
„Was hat sie mit der Kammer zu tun?"sagte Harry ungeduldig.  
  
„Das kommt ja jetzt. Nun, es war so, dass Tom Ri -"  
  
KLACK, KLACK.  
  
An der Fensterscheibe neben Ron war der schwarze Rabe mit dem Amulett zu sehen. Remus riss die Augen auf, Mrs. Weasley schrie auf. Der Rabe pickte wie wild gegen die Fensterscheibe.  
  
„Oh mein Gott, das ist sie! Das ist Ana Alcazar ! Wenn sie weiß, wo wir sind, wissen es auch-"  
  
KNALL. Ein lauter Knall war genau vor der Haustür. Remus, Tonks und Kingsley gingen hinüber und sahen durch das Fenster.  
  
„Das Haus muss hier sein!"hörte Remus Bellatrix' kalte Stimme. Sie blickte auf die Tür. Sie kann die Tür nicht sehen. Sie kann die Tür nicht sehen. Remus betete beinahe. Bellatrix wandte den Blick ab.  
  
„Vermutlich alter Zauber."sagte der andere Todesser.  
  
„Wir müssen da raus."flüsterte Remus in Tonks' Ohr. „Nur wie?" Wie auf Kommando flog der Rabe mit dem Amulett einen Sturzflug und pickte auf die beiden Todesser ein.  
  
„Hör auf damit!"schrie Bellatrix.  
  
„Unsere Chance!"sagte Remus und Tonks, Remus und Kingsley stürmten die Tür hinaus. Harry und die anderen rannten zur Tür und Harry konnte noch hinaus schlüpfen, bevor Mrs. Weasley die Tür schloss.  
  
„HARRY KOMM ZURÜCK!"schrie sie, doch zu spät. Harry hatte bereits den Zauberstab gezückt und sich ins Getümmel geworfen. Flüche fielen durch die Luft und alle machten einen großen Lärm, doch die Muggel in den Nachbarhäusern schienen es nicht zu bemerken. Ein Fluch aus Harry 's Zauberstab traf direkt auf Bellatrix' Brust. Entsetzen breitete sich aus ihrem Gesicht aus, es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie fiel. Sie nahm den anderen Todesser mit sich und riss ihn zu Boden. Dann herrschte Stille. Alle starrten die scheinbar bewusstlosen Todesser an.  
  
„Sind sie – tot?"sprach Harry, der sich als erstes gefasst hatte.  
  
„Nein, nur ohnmächtig."antwortete Remus, beugte sich vorsichtig über Bellatrix, doch seine Reaktion war zu langsam, denn Bellatrix sprach mit krächzender, müder Stimme: „ Avada Kedavra"und der Fluch fiel genau auf Remus' Brust. Remus riss die Augen auf und fiel steif rückwärts auf die Erde.  
  
Mit Bellatrix' schallendem Gelächter, apparierte sie mit dem scheinbar immer noch bewusstlosen Todesser.  
  
„Remus!"schrie Harry. „Nein, REMUS!"Harry rannte zu Remus hinüber. Er kniete sich vor ihn und hob seinen Kopf. Er war tot. Harry drückte ihn an sich, Tränen liefen seinen Wangen hinunter und trafen in Remus' schon blassen Gesicht. Er konnte nicht tot sein. Er durfte einfach nicht. Neben ihm landete der Rabe mit dem Amulett. Er starrte Remus mit schrägen Kopf an. Normalerweise hätte Harry den Raben jetzt weggescheucht, da er vermutete, es sei Ana Alcazar, aber er konnte nicht. Er war gelähmt von Trauer. Die anderen Ordensmitglieder kamen angerannt. Hermine, Ginny und Mrs. Weasley warfen wie auf Kommando die Hand vor dem Mund. Die Ordensmitglieder sahen Remus ungläubig an. Niemand wollte glauben, dass er nun tot war. Dann, Harry riss die Augen auf, schien es, als ob der Rabe wachsen würde. Als ob man einem Baum in Zeitraffer zu sah, wie er wuchs. Dort, wo der Kopf des Rabes war, bildete sich ein Kopf einer jungen Frau, mit schwarzen Haaren und meeresblauen Augen. Der Körper des Rabes wuchs immer weiter, bis er der Körper einer jungen Frau war, die ganz in schwarz in enger Kleidung mit einem schwarzen Umhang umhüllt und mit einem dreieckigen Amulett mit einem Basilisken, vor Remus kniete. Harry zog Remus von ihr weg, aber die Frau sprach mit einer Veela artigen Stimme zu ihm.  
  
„Ich kann ihm helfen."Ihre Stimme klang, als ob sie ihre Stimme schon lange nicht mehr benutzt hatte. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Konnte sie ihm wirklich helfen? Mit leichtem Zögern, streckte er vorsichtig der Frau Remus' Kopf entgegen. Ana Alcazar streichelte Remus mit dem Handrücken über die Wange und beugte sich dann mit dem Kopf über ihn. Erst sah es so aus, als ob sie ihn küssen wollte, doch nur ein paar Zentimeter blieb sie vor seinem Kopf stehen und pustete ihm weißen Rauch entgegen. Der Rauch drang durch seinen Mund und plötzlich geschah etwas, wo Harry beinahe den Kopf von Remus fallen ließ: Remus atmete. Ana Alcazar beugte sich wieder zurück. Remus blinzelte in die Menge.  
  
„B- Bita?"Remus schien verwirrt, warum alle um ihn herum standen. Harry wusste nicht, wo von er sprach, doch er schlang die Arme erleichtert um Remus. Remus, etwas verwirrt über Harry 's spontane Umarmung, aber nicht so verwirrt, wie das letzte Mal, schloss er auch Harry in die Arme. Harry sah zu Alcazar. Sie war neben ihm aufgestanden und schon ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt. Ihr Haar wehte in der leichten Windböe und ihr lief eine Träne über die Wange. Sie sah Harry an, als ob sie ihren verlorenen Sohn wieder sieht. Sie kehrte um und ging. Sie ging ohne ein Wort, als ob es Zeit wäre, für sie nach Hause zu gehen.  
  
„Warte!"rief ihr Harry noch hinterher, doch mit dem Wind verwandelte sie sich zurück in einen Raben und flog davon. Erst jetzt sah Harry, wie geschockt die anderen Ordensmitglieder waren. Sie sahen abwechselnd auf den Punkt, an dem Ana Alcazar verschwand und auf Remus. Remus, der sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt hatte, sah sie verwirrt an.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Am besten, wir gehen rein und ich mach uns allen einen schönen warmen Kakao."  
  
Remus, der jetzt schon seine zweite Tasse Kakao ausgetrunken hatte, wurde bei den Worten Moodys immer blasser. Remus war in einer blauen Wolldecke eingepackt und schwitzte leicht. Er sah gedankenversunken auf seine Tasse und lauschte mit einem Ohr Moodys Worte.  
  
„Ich kann mit nicht vorstellen, dass SIE mich gerettet hat -"Er trank weiter seinen Kakao. Er sah aus, als ob eine Horde Dementoren ihn attackiert hätte. „Wir haben es alle gesehen."Brummte Moody. „Sie hat dich gerettet. Und zwar mit schwarzer Magie."Mrs. Weasley schaute ihn geschockt an.  
  
„H- heißt das, in ihm ist – schwarze Magie?"  
  
„Genau das."  
  
„Aber,"Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah von seiner Tasse auf. „Das kann einfach nicht sein. Ich meine, sie ist nicht mehr das, was ich einst kennen gelernt habe. Ich war mir sogar sicher, dass sie ihr eigenes altes Ich umgebracht hat. Aber nun,"Remus knallte unbeabsichtigt die Tasse auf den Tisch und nun massierte er sich den Nasenrücken. „Nun weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll." Eine Stille trat ein. Alle hatten noch nicht den Schock verkraftet, beinahe Remus verloren zu haben. Harry starrte ihn an. Er hatte vor wenigen Minuten Remus tot in seinen Armen liegen gehabt und jetzt sitzen sie alle mit einer Tasse Kakao am Tisch, mit Remus. War es wirklich schwarze Magie, was Remus ins Leben zurückholte? Die Worte der anderen schienen immer weiter weg zu sein. Alles wurde schwarz vor seinen Augen. Ihm wurde schwummerig. Er fühlte Kälte in ihm und seine Narbe brannte. Dann merkte er wie er auf den harten Boden knallte ...  
  
„Ah, du bist es."Sagte eine kalte, düstere Stimme. „Ich habe seit langem nach dir gesucht. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."Die kalte Stimme hatte einen gespielten traurigen Ton in der Stimme und Harry kam sie schrecklich bekannt vor.  
  
„Du wirst nicht aus mir herausbekommen. Lieber sterbe ich!"Entgegnete eine junge Frau dem Mann. Jetzt konnte Harry langsam erkennen, wer dort sprach. Zu seiner linken war Voldemort, der grinsend zu Harry 's linken gewandt war. An der Mauer zu Harry 's linken stand Ana Alcazar, die drohend, aber zugleich unterwürfig vor Voldemort stand. Voldemort trat näher an Alcazar heran. Er hob die immer noch klauenartige Hand und strich mit dem Handrücken über ihre Wange.  
  
„Nun, erzählen brauchst du mir gar nichts."Er grinste. „Nein, ich habe noch etwas viel – BESSERES – vor. Ich werde mich in dein Gehirn einschleichen. Du wirst das Vertrauen des Potterjungen gewinnen und später -"Er kratzte ihr mit seinen Fingernägeln über ihr zartes Gesicht, dass Blut die Wange bedeckte. „Dann werde ich sie alle auslöschen und mir Potters Magie holen!"  
  
„Und was ist, wenn ich mich weigere?"sagte Alcazar, den Schmerz unterdrückend.  
  
„Nun, dann,"sagte Voldemort und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie. „Dann wird Potter einen sehr schmerzvollen Tod erleiden."Bei diesen Worten kratzte er sich noch tiefer in ihre Haut, dass sie aufschreien musste.  
  
„Harry, wach auf!" „Komm schon Harry!" „Sollten wir ihn nicht doch ins St. Mungo bringen?"  
  
„Nein – WARTET, ER KOMMT ZU SICH!" Harry wachte auf. Er lag mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen auf dem kalten Marmorboden.  
  
„Nein, nein, bleib liegen, du bist schwer verletzt,"sagte Remus und drückte ihn zurück, als Harry sich aufrappeln wollte. Harry fühlte reflexartig seine linke Wange. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn.  
  
„Nicht Harry, die Wunde sieht schlimm aus."Sekunden später sah Harry Snape, der eine Flasche in der linken und ein Tuch in der rechten Hand hielt.  
  
„Das kann jetzt brennen, Potter."Brummte er, jedoch ein wenig grinsend. Snape träufelte ein wenig von der blutroten Flüssigkeit auf das Tuch und drückte das Tuch auf Harry 's Wange. Harry dachte, er würde an seiner Wange verbrennen. Es war ein stechender Schmerz, als ob er mit der Wange auf einer Herdplatte lag. An seinem Ohr zischte es. Langsam verklomm der Schmerz und Remus hievte ihn hoch.  
  
„So jetzt noch das Pflaster."Mrs. Weasley kam mit einem zu großen Pflaster mit einem Ghul aufgemalt auf ihn zu. Sie klebte es vorsichtig auf seine Wange und lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Danke,"murmelte Harry, immer noch seine Wange tätschelnd.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"fragte Remus und runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist einfach von deinem Stuhl gefallen."  
  
„I –ich weiß nicht, ich hab wieder Voldemort gesehen." Alle blickten sich gegenseitig an. Wussten sie etwas, was er nicht wusste?  
  
„Wieder eine Vision?"fragte Kingsley ruhig.  
  
„Nein,"sagte Harry verwirrt und fasste sich an die Stirn. „I –ich habe Voldemort und Ana Alcazar gesehen -"  
  
„Wusste ich es doch,"unterbrach ihn Remus, der mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug.  
  
„Das war nur ein Trick!"  
  
„N –nein, das glaube ich nicht."Sagte Harry, immer noch nachdenklich über das gesehene. „Voldemort hat ihr gesagt, dass sie uns ausspionieren soll, doch sie weigerte sich, also –„ Harry machte eine kleine Pause, um nachzudenken. „Also kratzte er mit seinem Fingern die Wange auf."Harry fiel Snape auf. Er schaute verwirrt um sich und riss die Augen auf. Noch nie hatte er seinen Zaubertranklehrer so verwirrt gesehen.  
  
„I –ich gehe besser mal nach sehen,"Snape räusperte sich. „Ob das stimmt, was Potter faselt."Mit einem leisen Plopp war Snape verschwunden.  
  
„Wohin geht er?"fragte Harry an Remus gewandt. „Nun, er wird sich in seinem Kreise ein wenig um hören. Also,"Remus wandte sich nun an die anderen. „Es wäre besser, wenn wir Dumbledore unterrichten. Harry 's Information könnte uns sehr weiter helfen in unserem Projekt ‚AV'."„AV?" fragte Harry neugierig. Was hatten sie geplant, was er nicht wusste? „Tut mir schrecklich leid, Harry, aber so wenig Leute wie möglich müssen von diesem Projekt wissen."Remus sah ihn noch einmal an, bevor er nach oben verschwand.  
  
„Na ja,"sagte Hermine an Harry gerichtet. „Wir wissen dieses Mal auch nicht mehr als du."Diese Worte sollten Harry aufmuntern, aber taten sie nicht. Wieso verschweigen die anderen vor ihm etwas?  
  
„Ich geh hoch in mein Zimmer"Harry lächelte Ron und Hermine noch einmal gequält an und wandte sich zur Tür.  
  
„Harry warte!"sagte Ron hinter ihm. Harry drehte sich um. „Wir wollen dir was zeigen."Winkte Ron ihn hinüber und er ging auf eine Tür zu, die in den Keller führte. Harry zögerte.  
  
„Nun komm schon!"sagte Hermine ungeduldig. Harry blickte auf die anderen Ordensmitglieder. Sie hatten die Köpfe ineinander gesteckt und beachteten gar nicht die drei. Harry ging hinüber zur Tür, sah noch einmal auf die Ordensmitglieder und verschwand mit Hermine und Ron hinter der Tür. Sie gingen die dunklen Stufen hinunter.  
  
„Autsch, das war mein Fuß!"zischte Hermine vor Ron, der ihr vermutlich in die Hacke getreten war.  
  
„Was denn? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!"brummte Ron.  
  
„Jetzt hört doch mal auf zustreiten."Unterbrach sie Harry in ihrem Streit. „Was wollt ihr mir denn nun zeigen. Die drei tasteten sich voran, bis Hermine stehen blieb. „Hier!"sagte sie steif. Es knarrte vom Boden her und Licht flutete plötzlich den ganzen Raum. Eine Falltür, unter einem Haufen Stroh versteckt, war auf dem Boden. Harry sah hinein. Er konnte einen weißen Boden erkennen, der vermutlich mit Schnee bedeckt war. „Schnee?"fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Aber wir sind doch unter der Erde?" Doch die anderen hörten ihm gar nicht zu. Sie stiegen bereits zielstrebig die Leiter hinunter.  
  
„Beeil dich Harry, bevor jemand merkt, dass wir weg sind."Sagte ungeduldig Hermine, als sie unten ankam. Harry kletterte jetzt ebenfalls hinunter und konnte nun erkennen, wo er war. Überall war Schnee, der Blumenbeete und Büsche bedeckte. Grabsteine lagen in Reih und Glied. Harry las sich die Grabsteine durch. Marlene und Donovan McKinnon (1966 – 1989) ,auf dem Grabstein daneben hieß es Benjy Fenwick (1958 – 1984) „Man fand nur Teile von ihm"sagte Harry betrübt. „Woher weißt du das?"fragte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
„Moody hat es mir letztes Jahr erzählt."Harry ging weiter durch auf den nächsten Grabsteinen hieß es: Edgar & Carmen Bones (1965 – 1984) , Gedenkstein Caradoc Dearborn (Leiche nie gefunden), Gideon & Fabian Prewett (gekämpft wie Helden), Dorcas Meadowes und –  
  
„Lily und James Potter (1966 – 1989)"Harry fiel auf die Knie vor dem Grabstein. Hier also lagen seine Eltern und ihm wurde es nie gesagt. „Wie habt ihr davon erfahren?"fragte Harry, während er über den Grabstein strich. „Nun, wir haben Gesprächsfetzen von Moody und Kingsley mitbekommen."Sprach Hermine und sah auf Harry. „Wieso hat man mir nie gesagt, dass meine Eltern hier liegen?"„Sie müssen hierher gebracht worden sein."Sagte Hermine. „Ich hab in einem Buch vom Orden über die Grabstätte in Godric 's Hollow gelesen, wo der Orden mal war, bevor er zerstört wurde. Auch der Friedhof wurde zerstört, aber mit ein bisschen Magie wurde der Friedhof hierhin verlegt worden sein."  
  
„Harry, sieh mal."Sagte Ron hinter ihm. Harry drehte sich um Ron war nur ein paar Grabsteine hinter ihm und er wischte immer noch den Schnee vom Stein. Den Blick kaum vom Grabstein seiner Eltern lösend, ging er hinüber zu Ron. Harry zog die Luft scharf ein, als er folgende Worte las: Gedenkstein Die Rumtreiber – Krone, Tatze, Moony und – Der letzte Name war wohl weggebrannt worden. Ebenfalls das Symbol, was neben dem Namen sein sollte. Die anderen Namen hatten alle entweder ein Hufeisen, eine Tatze eines Hundes oder die Pranke eines Wolfes neben dem Namen, doch eines war wie wegradiert. „Vermutlich wurde Wurmschwanz ausradiert."Grübelte Hermine.  
  
„Nein."Sagte Harry entschieden. „Nein, ein anderer Name fehlt dort."  
  
„Und welcher soll das sein? Es gibt keinen anderen Rumtreiber -"„Doch den gibt es"unterbrach Harry Ron. „Ein verstoßener."Harry blickte die beiden an. „Ana Alcazar."  
  
Kleine Frage am Rande vom Autor (das Wort hört sich so cool an ^-^): Na was meint ihr? Ist Alcazar jetzt böse oder nicht? RevIEW !!! 


	6. Voldemort 's Braut

Hermine schlug die Hände vor den Mund und Ron zog die Luft scharf ein. „W –was?"sprach Hermine durch ihre Hände.  
  
„W- woher willst du das wissen?"Harry konnte es sich selber nicht erklären. Das war seine einzige Erklärung auf das seltsame Verhalten von Remus und vor allen Dingen Snape.  
  
„Nun, i- ich weiß es nicht."Sagte Harry. Er hatte keine große Lust, ihnen alles zu Erklären.  
  
„Vermutlich gibt es einen Gegenzauber, um den Namen, der ausradiert wurde, zu erfahren."Sprach jetzt auch Ron, abwechselnd zu Hermine und Harry schauend.  
  
„Das könnte sein."sprach Hermine und hielt sich das Kinn. „Ich werde sofort einmal in der Bibliothek nachschauen."  
  
„Bibliothek?"Harry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „ Dieses Haus hat eine Bibliothek?"  
  
„Ach ja, wir haben vereinzelte Räume gefunden."Sagte Ron, während er Hermine hinterher sah, wie sie die Treppe hoch eilte.  
  
„Aber das komische ist, in den Nebenraum kommen wir nicht. Das muss der Raum des Ordens sein oder so – Harry? Harry, hörst du mir eigentlich zu?" Harry tat es nicht. Er hörte schon lange nicht mehr zu. Harry kniete auf dem Boden neben dem Grab seiner Eltern und wischte mit den Händen den restlichen Schnee vom Grabstein. Wieso wurde es ihm nie gesagt, dass seine Eltern hier sind? Was wurde ihm überhaupt gesagt –  
  
„Harry -"Harry blickte auf. In Rons Auge glitzerte eine Träne. Er konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie sein bester Freund sich immer mehr an die Vergangenheit klammerte.  
  
„Komm schon, wir gehen nach oben -"  
  
„Ich bleib noch hier -"  
  
„Harry, nein. Es ist nicht gut, sich an die Vergangenheit zu klammern und man vergisst, zu leben."Stille trat ein. Ron hatte Recht. Doch es war so schwer, jetzt wo er wusste, dass seine Eltern hier waren, konnte er nicht mehr weg gehen. Er wollte bei ihnen sein, bevor die Leere wieder in ihn aufsteigt. Harry spürte Rons Hand auf seiner Schulter.  
  
„Ich kann nicht, Ron. Ich will nicht alleine sein."Noch nie hatte er mit Ron über seinen Kummer geredet.  
  
„Das bist du auch nicht. Ich, Hermine, Lupin und all die anderen werden immer bei dir sein -"  
  
„Und warum?"warf Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein, bemüht ihn nicht anzuschreien. „Wegen der Prophezeiung, nicht wahr? Ihr glaubt alle, ich kann euch retten, aber dem ist so nicht! Wie soll ich das machen! Ich bin ein nichts gegen Voldemort!"Ron zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen, fing aber doch an zu sprechen.  
  
„D- das ist nicht wahr. Du bist kein ‚nichts'! DU hast den Stein der Weisen gerettet, DU hast den Basilisken getötet, DU hast die Dementoren vertrieben und somit unsere Leben gerettet, DU hast V- Voldemort zurück kommen gesehen und hast gesehen, wie Cedric starb, Du bist entkommen, Harry! Das war nicht nur Glück oder Zufall. Nein, Harry. Es hat eine Bedeutung, dass du noch lebst UND ES IST NICHT WEGEN DER PROPHEZEIUNG!"fügte Ron hinzu, als Harry zu einer Antwort ansetzte. Noch nie hatte Harry Ron so aufbrausend gesehen. Noch nie hatte er Voldemort gesagt, er hatte den Namen immer vermieden, wie der Rest seiner Familie.  
  
„Harry, ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Egal was geschieht."Ron 's Worte ließen den Knoten in Harry 's Magen ein wenig lösen, doch verschwunden war er nicht. Ron lächelte ihn an. „Komm, lass uns gehen. Ich bin hundemüde – Oh, entschuldige."Ron wurde rot im Gesicht, da er ‚Hund' gesagt hatte. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung winkte Harry ab und beide gingen die Treppe hoch.  
  
„Autsch, Ron geh weiter!"Ron war plötzlich stehen geblieben und Harry stieß mit ihm zusammen. Ron bewegte sich aber nicht.  
  
„Guten Abend die Herren."Sagte eine kalte Stimme genau vor Ron. Harry blickte über Ron 's Schulter. Snape, sein meist gehasster Lehrer, stand mit einem in Bandagen eingewickelten Arm genau vor Ron, so dass er den Weg blockierte.  
  
„Spionieren sie beide etwa schon wieder herum?"„Ich darf hier so viel herum spionieren wie ich will. Schließlich gehörte das Haus meinen Paten!" entfuhr es Harry in einer nicht gewollten giftigen Art, dass Snape ihn mit Augen, die zu Schlitzen zusammen gezogen worden, an.  
  
„Nun, nur das Problem ist,"fuhr Snape betont lässig fort. „Das sie minderjährig sind und das heißt, dass sie sich nicht in Angelegenheiten des Or -"  
  
ZISCH  
  
Harry 's ganze Wut auf seinen Lehrer schien durch seinen Finger zu strömen. Harry wusste nicht mehr, wie es geschah, nur das er die Hand hob und grünes Licht Snape genau auf die Brust traf. ganze Wut auf seinen Lehrer schien durch seinen Finger zu strömen. Harry wusste nicht mehr, wie es geschah, nur das er die Hand hob und grünes Licht Snape genau auf die Brust traf. Snape stolperte rückwärts und landete genau gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Während Ron sich kaum vor Lachen halten konnte, schaute Harry ungläubig auf seine Hand, dann zu Snape. Snape rappelte sich so schnell es ging mit seinem scheinbar gebrochenen Arm auf, machte aber nicht den Anschein, auf die Beiden loszugehen.  
  
„Ich wusste es!"sagte er fast geisteskrank und zeigte mit den Finger auf Harry. „Sie hat dich unter Kontrolle! Du bist ihre Waffe!"Harry hatte ihn noch nie so verängstigt gesehen. Sein sonst so strenger Lehrer schien auch einen weichen Kern zu haben.  
  
„W- Wovon reden sie?"Doch Snape war schon verschwunden. Harry sah zu Ron, doch der sah Harry genau so an, wie er ihn ansah, als Harry das erste Mal mit einer Schlange redete.  
  
„R- Ron? Was -"  
  
"Harry begreifst du denn nicht?"  
  
„Wovon redest du?"  
  
„S- Sie hat dich unter Kontrolle -"Ron schien den Namen nicht sagen zu wollen. Wie bei dem Klang des Namens Voldemort schien er Angst zu haben. Doch diese Angst schien viel größer zu sein.  
  
„Wer hat mich unter Kontrolle?"Ron schaute sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, ob jemand sie belauschte. Dann sprach er flüsternd weiter:  
  
„A- Ana Alcazar"Ron schüttelte es am ganzen Leib. Er dachte wohl, sie könnte vor einer Wand sein, um nur darauf zu warten, dass er ihren Namen sagt.  
  
„Weißt du es denn nicht? Sie beherrschte Gestikulation ('nen anderen Namen ist mir nicht eingefallen ^-^)!" Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Schon wieder etwas, was er nicht wusste.  
  
„Es ist eine alte böse Kunst. Eine Kunst ohne Zauberstab. Niemand weiß, wo sie es gelernt hat. Man sagt, Du-weißt-schon-wer soll es ihr selber beigebracht haben. Aber ich hab ihn noch nie ohne Zauberstab gesehen."  
  
„Und was hat das jetzt mit mir zu tun?"  
  
„Harry, begreifst du denn nicht? Ana Alcazar -" Er brach ab. Er hatte den Namen ohne nachzudenken ausgesprochen. Er schaute sich noch einmal um und beugte sich mehr zu Harry, um sicher zu gehen, dass nur er ihn hören konnte.  
  
„Ana Alcazar kann dich als Waffe benutzen. Sie ist in deinem Gehirn. Und vielleicht -"Er schluckte. „Vielleicht kann sie uns gerade hören."Ron sah noch einmal überall in jede Ecke hin.  
  
„A- Aber, das kann einfach nicht. Ich meine -"  
  
„Harry?"Harry drehte sich um. Oben an der Treppe stand Remus Lupin. Er sah ihn verwirrt und doch ängstlich an.  
  
„Harry, ist das wahr? Hast du Snape ohne Zauberstab attackiert?"  
  
„Aber das war keine Absicht! Ich hab meine ganze Wut in meiner Hand gespürt. Dann ist es wie ein Vulkan explodiert." Stille trat ein. Was war denn so außergewöhnliches daran? Na und, eben noch eine nützliche, aber böse Eigenschaft.  
  
„Komm nach oben Harry."Er gestikulierte Harry nach oben. Harry ging zögernd die Treppe nach oben. Als Harry oben angelangt war, sah er kurz aus dem Fenster. Es war schon tief schwarze Nacht und der Mond war fast vollständig. Er schaute hinüber zu Remus. Er sah jetzt schon blass und kränklich aus, die weißen Haare hatten beinahe seinen ganzen Kopf eingenommen. Es ging ihm furchtbar mies, das wussten alle.  
  
„In vier Tagen ist Vollmond."Sagte Remus, der offenbar erkannt hatte, an was Harry dachte. „Nun, es ist wohl besser, du gehst jetzt ins Bett. Für heute reicht es. Ich werde dir morgen alles erzählen."Er rieb sich über die Augen. „Noch nie hat mich der Mond so fertig gemacht wie dieses Mal." Fuhr er seufzend fort. „Jetzt aber los. Ab ins Bett, Harry."Remus stieß ihn sanft in Richtung Tür. Auch Ron wurde von ihm rausgedrängt. Hinter den Beiden verschloss Remus die Tür.  
  
„Ich glaub nicht, dass der Mond alleine Schuld an seinem Unwohl sein ist." Sagte Ron, als sie an Harry 's Zimmer standen. „Ich denke eher, dass es was mit Alcazar zu tun hat." „Wie kommst du darauf?"fragte Harry und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. „Ich hab mal in einem Buch gelesen – ja Harry, ich lese auch!"zischte Ron, als Harry prustete.  
  
„Nun, ich hab gelesen, dass sie schon mal gelebt haben soll. In der gleichen Familie. In deiner Familie, Harry."Nun arbeitete Harry 's Kopf. Eine Lücke neben seinem Vater war zu sehen und fünfzig Jahre zuvor.  
  
„Sie ist eine Potter."Sagte Harry, immer noch nachdenkend. „Sie lebte vor fünfzig Jahren schon einmal."  
  
„Woher weißt du genau wie viel Jahre?"  
  
„In meinem Stammbaum ist eine Lücke zwischen meinem Vater und Sirius." „Sirius? War er mit dir verwandt?"fragte Ron ungläubig nach.  
  
„In Gewisserweise ja. Ich denke mal, sie war mit Sirius verheiratet, bevor sie sich den dunklen Künsten unterwarf – Aber Ron, darum geht es mir jetzt nicht! Denk doch mal nach! Vor FÜNFZIG Jahren!"Ron schaute ihn an. Er schien zu verstehen.  
  
„Du meinst doch nicht etwa -"  
  
„Doch, sie muss dabei gewesen sein, als Tom Riddle die Kammer des Schreckens öffnete."  
  
„Seit ihr immer noch nicht in euren Betten!"Mrs. Weasley wuselte zu ihnen hin. „Jetzt aber schnell!"Sie drängte die beiden in ihre Zimmer und Ron und Harry kamen noch nicht einmal dazu, sich Gute Nacht zu wünschen.  
  
„MAMA! WO BIST DU!"Harry hörte ein kleines Mädchen schreien. Sie schien gerade mal fünf Jahre alt zu sein und sie trug eine kleine Puppe mit sich. Um sie herum sah Harry den reinsten Albtraum. Die Winkelgasse, völlig wie durch einen Bombenhagel zerstört, all die Läden wie Ollivanders oder Florean Fortescue 's Eisladen waren nur noch Schutt und Asche. Auf dem Boden war überall Blut und Menschen lagen tot auf dem Boden. Harry 's Blick fiel auf einen Laden, den er gut aus alten Tage kannte. Es war Fred und George 's Zauberscherzeladen, von dem man nur noch Überreste übrig waren. Harry ging hinüber zu dem Haufen Schutt und Asche. Harry grub zielstrebig sich durch das Holz und was er fand, ließ ihn beinahe ohnmächtig werden. Fred und George, beide noch ihre Augen offen stehend, lagen tot auf dem Boden. Ein wenig weiter fand er noch mehr Weasley 's. Wie Ginny, die ihr ganzes Gesicht voller Blut hatte und Mrs. Weasley, die vermutlich versucht hatte, sie zu Beschützen, da sie schützend auf ihr lag.  
  
„Harry .."Harry hörte unter dem Schutt Ron 's Stimme. Er ging auf das Holz zu und warf es einfach hinter sich. Dann entdeckte er ein leichenblasses Gesicht mit roten Haaren. Es war Ron.  
  
„Harry, du musst uns helfen. Es darf nicht passieren."  
  
„Was darf nicht passieren?"fragte Harry, bemüht Tränen zurück zuhalten.  
  
„Niemand darf sterben. Nicht so -"Dann schlossen sich Ron 's Augen. „Ron – NEIN » Doch Ron war tot. Sein bester Freund hatte er nun auch verloren.  
  
„Warne die anderen oder es wird geschehen."klang eine Stimme hinter Harry. Er drehte sich herum. Es war Ana Alcazar. Was Harry sofort merkwürdig vorkam war, dass sie nicht ihre Halskette trug.  
  
„Du -"  
  
„Wir haben keine Zeit zu diskutieren! Warne die anderen. Warne die Winkelgasse. Es geschieht um 10 Uhr morgens! Du musst jetzt aufwachen, Harry -"  
  
„Wach auf, Harry. WACH AUF." Harry schlug die Augen auf. Genau vor ihm war Hermine, dahinter Ron. „D- DIE WINKELGASSE. ICH MUSS SIE WARNEN."„Was warnen. Warum?"Harry stand auf.  
  
„Voldemort plant einen Angriff auf die Winkelgasse. Um 10 morgens. Alcazar hat es mir gesagt." Hermine und Ron sahen sich an.  
  
„Was ist los? KOMMT SCHON – Wir müssen alle warnen."  
  
„Und was ist, wenn es nur wieder ein weiterer Trick ist?"sprach Ron, doch Harry war schon auf dem Weg zu Remus' Zimmer. Harry stieß die Tür auf. Remus saß vor seinem Schreibtisch über ein Blatt Papier gebeugt.  
  
„Harry was -"  
  
„Die Winkelgasse! Wir müssen alle evakuieren!"„Jetzt mal ganz langsam, Harry -"Er legte die Feder in seiner Hand beiseite. „Hast du eine Vision gehabt?"  
  
„Ja."Antwortete Harry knapp, nicht darauf bedacht, viel Erklärungen abzuliefern.  
  
„Komm, wir gehen Dumbledore Bescheid sagen."Remus sauste an Harry vorbei und runter in die Küche. Harry hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Remus bog in die Küche ein und auf den Kamin zu. Er nahm aus dem Topf am Kamin ein wenig Flohpulver heraus und warf es ins Feuer.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore? Sind sie da?" Erst Dumbledore 's Kopf, dann sein Körper, stieg aus dem Kamin. „Was ist passiert, Remus?"sagte er ruhig. „Ist das eingetreten, was wir befürchtet haben?"„Ja, Professor. Sie hat tatsächlichein Anschlag auf die Winkelgasse vor."Sie? Warum sie? Voldemort ist doch ein Kerl?! Aber reden die beiden eigentlich über Voldemort? „Harry,"sagte Dumbledore ruhig an Harry gewandt. „ Wer hat dir gesagt, dass es einen Angriff werden gibt."„Ana Alcazar."Dumbledore schaute zu Remus." Nun ich hatte eigentlich nicht sie erwartet." Sprach er trotzdem immer noch bemerkenswert ruhig. „Trotzdem werde ich sofort ins Ministerium gehen. Harry?"fragte er wieder an Harry gewandt. „Wann soll dieser Angriff statt finden?"„Um 10 Uhr morgens." „Nun,"Remus schaute auf die Uhr an der Wand. „Denken Sie, man kann die ganze Winkelgasse in 2 Stunden schützen?"„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Glücklicherweise ist Fudge äußerst vorsichtig in letzter Zeit und vertraut mir voll und ganz." Dann verschwand er zurück im Feuer. „War das nun eine echte Vision?"fragte Harry, als Remus immer noch ins Leere starrte. „Ich glaube eher, Alcazar wollte dir entweder die Wahrheit sagen oder uns alle in Gefahr bringen." Harry merkte wie jemand hinter ihm stand. Es waren Ron und Hermine. „Remus, was ist nun passiert."Fragte Hermine. „Nun, um das beantwortet zu bekommen,"fing Remus an zu sagen, als er hinüber zum Herd ging. „schätze ich, müssen wir noch knapp 2 Stunden warten. Ich schlage vor, wir trinken erst mal ein Butterbier."„Wo sind Mum und die anderen?"fragte jetzt Ron, ein wenig ängstlich. „Die sind in der Winkelgasse."Ron zog scharf die Luft ein. Er hatte schon so etwas befürchtet.  
  
„Die drei setzten sich nun an den Tisch, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu reden, während Remus aus dem Kühlschrank drei Butterbiere nahm. Harry seufzte, holte tief Luft und fragte die Frage, die er schon länger beantwortet haben wollte.  
  
„Wer ist Ana Alcazar."Remus ließ die Flaschen zu Bruch gehen. Er seufzte. „Ich komme wohl nicht drum herum, es dir zu erzählen, was?"seufzte Remus, während er mit einem Schlanker seines Zauberstabes die Pfütze Butterbier verschwinden ließ. Er nahm erst drei neue Butterbiere aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich damit an den Tisch, um vermutlich Zeit zu gewinnen. Dann begann er wie bei einer Trauerfeier zu reden.  
  
„Es war ein wohl behütetes Geheimnis. Wir schworen uns, nie ein Wort über sie zu sagen. Am besten fange ich von ganz vorne an, als Tom Riddle die Kammer des Schreckens öffnete. Tom Riddle war nicht alleine, als die Kammer geöffnet wurde. Dort war noch jemand. Wahrscheinlich noch gefährlicher als Voldemort selber. Jeder nannte sie ‚Voldemort 's Braut. Beide waren im selben Haus, Slytherin. Sie verbündeten sich und Riddle erzählte ihr mehr, als wir wissen. Beide ließen den Basilisken frei. Doch durch eine tragischen Unfall schaute Alcazar in die Augen des Basilisken und sie starb. Nun, da Riddle aber in sie verliebt war, braute er etwas gefährliches, etwas gar tödliches, wenn man es nicht richtig braut. Doch Riddle 's Erwartungen schlugen fehl. Sie wurde nicht in das Reich der Lebenden zurück geholt, sondern sie wurde wiedergeboren. Als Bita Potter. Schon früh entdeckten wir ihr Talent als Metamorphmagus und für die alte Kunst des Gestikulierens. Wir dachten uns aber nichts dabei und sie wurde ebenfalls ein Rumtreiber. Sie hieß damals Animo. Sie war eine Kreuzung aus Metamorphmagus und Animagus. Wenn man beides ist, kann es durchaus passieren, dass man sich in jedes beliebige Tier verwandeln kann. Doch sie konnte sich nur in Tiere der Nacht verwandeln. Sie freundete sich im Laufe ihrer Schulzeit mit Snape an -"Remus beugte sich vor. „Und ich glaube heute noch, dass er in sie verliebt ist. Nun, was Snape ihr aber nie verzeihen wird, war die Tatsache, dass sich aus einem unerklärlichen Grund Sirius und Alcazar in einander verliebten. Später änderte sie ihren Namen in Ana Alcazar. Sie hasste es wahrscheinlich, ein Potter zu sein. Mit sechszehn verließ sie die Rumtreiber ganz und arbeitete immer mehr mit Snape und wahrscheinlich brüteten sie aus, wie man sich Voldemort anschließen konnte. Und dem war dann so auch. Beide schlossen sich Voldemort an. Bita hätte eine berühmte Alchemistin werden können. Ihr Bruder wäre so stolz gewesen. Sie war bei einigen Morden dabei. Wie zum Beispiel den Mord an Marlene McKinnon, die Folterung Alice und Frank Longbottom, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Gideon und Fabian Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes und -"Remus schluckte schwer. „Lily und James Potter."  
  
„Was?"prustete Harry in sein Butterbier. „Sie hat meine Eltern mit ermordet?"„Ja, sie ging nach der Nachricht von Peter zu den Beiden und sah zu, wie die beiden starben. Nachbarn behaupteten vor ihrer Gedächtnislöschung, sie hätten jemanden ‚Ana, was tust du denn da!' rufen gehört. Konnten aber nicht sagen, ob es eine Frau oder ein Mann war."Eine stumme Träne lief Remus' Wange entlang. „Als sie sah, dass Voldemort entkräftet war, verschwand sie spurlos, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Jeder hatte nach ihr gesucht. Vergebens. Nun, ich hoffe, jetzt weißt du, wozu Alcazar in der Lage ist. Sie würde ihre ganze Familie umbringen, nur um macht zu erhalten. Sogar dich, Harry. Ihren einst so geliebten, Neffen und Patenkind."  
  
„Sie war meine PatenTANTE?"  
  
„Natürlich! Wer einen Patenonkel hat, hat auch eine Patentante." Plötzlich kreischte jemand von draußen her. Es schien ein junges Mädchen zu sein.  
  
„Was war das?"sagte Remus. Alle standen schlagartig auf und gingen Richtung Eingangstür.  
  
Und das is nicht viel -.- 


	7. Der Dolch Salazar Slytherins

+Muihihi+ ich habe vor, ein wenig die Fortsetzung des fünften Kapitels zu steigern, deshalb mach ich erst ma hier weida =D.  
  
Was ich noch sagen wollt, manche sagen, ich soll das aus machen, dass nur angemeldete ein review hier lassen können ... ABER WIE MACHT MAN DAS -.- bin doch froh das die geschichte hier drin is überfordert mich doch nicht  
  
+*+*~  
  
Dudley saß wie üblich auf dem Fußboden des bereits von ihm demolierten Spielplatz mit seinen Kumpeln. Nirgendwo war mehr ein Kind auf der Straße und spielte fröhlich. Aber es lag nicht an Dudley und seine Bande ...  
  
„Hey, Big D, ich fühle mich ein wenig unwohl hier. Hast du nicht auch von dieser Wahnsinnigen gehört? Sie soll irgendwo hier in Little Whinging umher wandeln. Die ist bestimmt genauso durchgeknallt, wie dein Cousin."Piers lachte auf. Doch Dudley schien es gar nicht lustig zu finden. Er saß weiter auf dem Fußboden, sah zum Boden und schaukelte hin und her. Er war sehr ängstlich, nach der Sache bei ihm zu Hause. Merkwürdige Kälte war überall zu vernehmen und er lag nicht ein einer defekten Heizung.  
  
„Was war das."Sagte einer von Dudley 's Freunden und blickte sich um. „Habt ihr es nicht gemerkt? Hier hat doch irgendetwas – gezischt -"  
  
Er schrie auf. Genau hinter Dudley war eine riesige Schlange, die mühelos ein Auto zermalmen könnte. Er zeigte wie wild auf die Schlange, doch Dudley verstand nicht.  
  
„Was ist denn los?"Er drehte sich um. Die Schlange ließ ihn gefrieren. Er konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen.  
  
Doch Dudley 's Freunde machten nicht den Anschein, ihrem angeblichen Freund helfen zu wollen. Sie rannten schnurstracks über den demolierten Spielplatz. Dudley konnte nicht rennen, er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er hatte seit dem Zoo Besuch vor knapp fünf Jahren Angst vor Schlangen. Sein ganzer Körper war wie gelähmt. Dudley versuchte weiter rückwärts zu rutschen, doch die Schlange glitt ihm noch schneller entgegen.  
  
Plötzlich streckte sich die Schlange empor. Wo der Kopf der Schlange war, bildete sich ein Kopf. Ein Kopf von einer jungen Frau mit rabenschwarzem Haar. Dann, aus dem Schlangenkörper bildete sich ein Frauenkörper, der in einem schwarzen Umhang umhüllt war. Die Frau trug eine Halskette, dass ein Dreieck mit einer Schlange aus Diamanten trug. Die Frau grinste ihn hämisch an.  
  
„Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finde, Dudley."Sprach die Frau. „Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du nicht mit deinen anderen Freunden davon gelaufen bist."  
  
Dudley brachte kein Wort heraus. Er kannte dieses Gesicht. Er hatte sie schon öfters gesehen. In einem Traum ...  
  
Die Frau griff in ihren Umhang und zog aus der Innentasche etwas hinaus.  
  
„S- Sie sind -"  
  
„Eine Hexe?"Sie lachte. „Viel mehr als das."Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. Dudley legte reflexartig die Arme auf sein Gesicht. Die Frau lachte wieder. „Aber, aber, Dudley,"sprach sie und Dudley nahm die Arme von seinem Gesicht. „Vor mir brauchst du dich doch nicht zu fürchten", die Frau sah ihn eindringlich an. Dann sah Dudley in ihre Augen. Flammen loderten in ihren Augen, dann färbten sich ihre gesamten Augen schwarz. „Noch nicht." Sprach sie weiter. „Ich möchte dir dies hier geben."Sie streckte wieder ihre Hand aus und Dudley sah, was sie in Händen hielt.  
  
Es war ein knapp 30 Zentimeter langer Dolch. Am Griff war eine Schlange eingearbeitet und auf der Klinge stand ein Name, den Dudley nicht lesen konnte.  
  
„W- Was ist das?"fragte Dudley, ohne den Blick von dem Dolch zu wenden.  
  
„Dies,"begann die jetzt von Dudley definierte Frau Namens Bita Potter. „Dies ist die Waffe zu deinem Glück, Dudley. Hast du dir nicht immer etwas ganz besonderes ersehnt? Vielleicht Weltmeister im Boxen? Oder der König des Schulhofs zu sein und keine Hausaufgaben zu machen, ohne Ärger zu bekommen?"  
  
„Was muss ich tun?"sprach Dudley nun ein wenig kleinlaut.  
  
„Nicht viel, nur einen kleinen Gefallen."Sie beugte sich näher an Dudley heran, dass sich ihre Lippen beinahe mit denen von Dudley berührten. „Du wirst Millicent Dearborn und Harry Potter für mich umbringen."Dann hauchte sie schwarzen Nebel Dudley entgegen. Dudley 's Gesicht schien den Nebel einzusaugen. Der Nebel verschwand in Mund, Nase und Augenhöhlen.  
  
Dudley schien schmerzen zu haben, brachte aber kein Wort heraus. Dann schloss er die Augen. Er kniff sie so stark zusammen, wie er nur konnte. Nun öffnete er seine Augen wieder. Es waren nicht mehr seine niedlichen Schweineaugen. Es waren hasserfüllte Augen, die getränkt mit schwarzer Farbe waren.  
  
„Wie ihr Befehlt."Sprach Dudley. Doch Dudley wollte nicht glauben, dass er es gerade gesagt hatte. Dann hörte er die Frau auflachen und er schien in einem schwarzen Nebel zu fallen.  
  
+~+~+  
  
Remus war der erste, der bei der Tür war. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür einen Spalt breit. Er sah ein junges Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die vielleicht um die 15 war. Sie krabbelte rückwärts die Straße entlang. Erst jetzt sah Remus, wer vor ihr war. Es war Bellatrix, gefolgt von –  
  
„Peter?"Remus runzelte die Stirn. War es nicht zu gefährlich, ihn auf offener Straße zu zeigen? Er kauerte hinter Bellatrix, während sie schadenfroh den Zauberstab auf das Mädchen hielt. „Was ist da los?"drängte sich Harry nach vorne. „Wer ist das?"fragte Harry, als er das Mädchen erblickte „Keine Ahnung, aber wir müssen ihr helfen."Remus drückte sich vorbei an Harry und die anderen Ordensmitglieder gingen mit ihm.  
  
„Versucht ihr, dass Mädchen ins Haus zu bringen, während wir die Todesser ablenken."Rief ihm noch Kingsley zu, ehe er mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet auf Bellatrix zu stürmte.  
  
„Komm, Ron – Hermine."Und ebenfalls stürzten die drei aus der Tür.  
  
Remus schickte ein Fluch nach dem anderen auf Peter zu.  
  
„DU MIESER VERRÄTER – STUPOR – DU BIST SCHULD -"Remus war so damit beschäftigt, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass Bellatrix sich ihm zuwand.  
  
„DIESES MAL WIRD DICH ALCAZAR NICHT RETTEN KÖNNEN – AVADA KEDRAVA!"  
  
Remus wurde starr. War er nun tot? Doch er spürte nichts. Es war wie ein Windzug an seinem Rücken. Der Fluch hielt mitten in der Luft an, machte kehrt und traf auf Bellatrix' Brust. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Dann fiel sie steif wie ein Brett rückwärts. Sie war tot.  
  
Immer noch geschockt, drehte sich Remus langsam herum und sah Bellatrix auf den Boden liegend.  
  
Es trat Stille auf. Wurmschwanz krümmte sich auf dem Boden zusammen, Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten nun angehalten, als sie das Mädchen mit sich zogen und Moody 's Auge kullerte wie verrückt.  
  
Remus ging langsam auf Bellatrix zu. Er stieß sie einmal mit dem Fuß an, doch keine Reaktion zeigte sich. Sie war tatsächlich tot.  
  
„Ich – muss – Dearborn – töten -"klang eine Stimme, die sehr steif wirkte. Es war Dudley, der zielstrebig auf Harry, Ron, Hermine und das Mädchen zu ging. Er hielt in der Hand einen Dolch. Er blieb stehen. Dudley grinste belustigt, ehe er auf die vier zurannte. Hermine und Harry konnten im letzten Moment weg springen, doch das Mädchen blieb stehen. Hätte Ron sie nicht mit sich gezogen, wäre sie jetzt tot.  
  
„Danke"murmelte das Mädchen mit einem lächeln.  
  
Doch Dudley gab nicht auf. Jetzt stürzte er sich auf Harry.  
  
„NEIN,"rief Snape, der inzwischen appariert war. Er stürzte zwischen Dudley und Harry, dass der Dolch nicht Harry traf, sondern ihn selber. Der Dolch traf Snape genau ins Herz. Snape zuckte vor Schreck, ehe er tot zusammenbrach. Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Der meist gehasste Mann von ihm, hatte ihn gerettet.  
  
Dudley schien aufzuwachen. Die Kälte schwand aus ihm und er sah sich irritiert um.  
  
„W- was ist hier los?"fragte Dudley nun. Doch die Ordensmitglieder achteten nicht auf ihn. Sie stürzten auf den am Boden liegenden Snape zu. Kingsley hob seinen Kopf hoch. Snape öffnete noch einmal die Augen.  
  
„Er muss überleben, sonst – sind wir alle verloren - "sprach er mit heiserer Stimme, ehe sich seine Augen schlossen.  
  
Ein Tropfen traf Harry 's Stirn. Es fing an, zu regnen. Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Natürlich hatte er für den Tag, an dem Snape stirbt, gebetet, aber dies war eher ein Scherz. Er wollte nie, dass er stirbt. Nicht unter solchen umständen. Harry hoffte darauf, dass Ana Alcazar erscheinen würde, um ihn ins Leben zurück zuholen. Aber sie kam nicht. Snape würde nicht gerettet werden. Eine Träne lief Harry unweigerlich über die Wange. Nein, dass wollte er nun wirklich nicht, dass sein zwar gehasster Zaubertranklehrer jetzt für immer fort war.  
  
Harry sah aus dem Blickwinkel, wie Pettigrew versuchte wegzukrabbeln, doch Remus belegte ihn mit einem Fluch.  
  
„Oh nein Freundchen, du bleibst hier."Fesseln schnürten sich Hauteng an Pettigrew, so dass er zur Seite kippte. „Lasst uns ins Haus gehen,"sagte Mr. Weasley mit düsterer Stimme. „bevor wir uns noch alle erkälten."Mit einem Schlenker von Kingsley 's Zauberstab, schwebte Snape 's Leiche zurück ins Haus.  
  
Trauernd gingen die anderen im Trauermarsch hinter ihm her.  
  
„Wieso kam Alcazar nicht, um ihn zu retten?"fragte Ginny an Remus gewandt. „Ich verstehe es auch nicht."Sagte Remus und legte eine Hand auf Ginny 's Schulter. „Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
„Ich werde den Jungen zurück zu seinen Eltern bringen."sagte Kingsley. „Und du, Arthur, bitte kümmere dich um Peter. Ach und Molly, könntest du dich um das Mädchen kümmern? Im Notfall geh mit ihr ins St. Mungo."  
  
Kingsley nahm einen Portschlüssel aus der Tasche und verschwand mit Dudley. Remus wollte den Dolch vom Boden aufheben, doch er entglitt seinen Händen und verschwand.  
  
Er hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet, als das. „Kommst du, Remus?"fragte Harry an der Tür. „Was? – Ah – Ja – ja – ich komme –„  
  
„Nun Peter,"sagte Remus, als alle mit Tee versorgt waren. „Du weißt, wozu wir jetzt gezwungen sind, nicht wahr?"Peter wimmerte. „Doch vorher,"Remus stellte seine Tasse ab. „Habe ich einige Fragen über – Ana Alcazar."Die Ordensmitglieder prusteten in ihre Teegläser, Moody 's Auge rotierte und Harry sah auf.  
  
Doch Pettigrew wimmerte weiter. Er wippte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und murmelte irgendetwas von: „Hab nichts damit zu tun ...". Er schaute immer wieder zur Tür und zum Fenster.  
  
„Sag nicht ihren Namen."Murmelte Pettigrew. „Sie kann uns hören." Flüsterte Pettigrew. Dann lachte er. Er hatte ein geisteskrankes Lachen an sich.  
  
„Er ist nicht mehr er selbst."Seufzte Remus. „Er kann uns nicht helfen -"  
  
„Psst Remus,"flüsterte Pettigrew. Remus kam so nah es ging an Pettigrew. „Weißt du was?"Pettigrew machte einen leicht beschwipsten Eindruck. Und das riecht man auch, dachte Remus.  
  
„Alcazar ist das pure BÖÖSE. Mächtiger als Du-weißt-schon-wer. Und sie ist zurück. Zurück, um an denen Rache zu nehmen, die sie bekämpfen. Stell dich nicht ihr in die Weg."Kicherte Peter. „Sie hat ihre Opfer bereits ausgewählt. Das bist du,"Er zeigte auf Harry. „Und du, Mädchen."Er zeigte auf das verwirrte Mädchen, die ängstlich Ron 's Hand nahm und Ron wurde sofort rot. „Du bist nicht das, was du vorgibst, zu sein."Sagte Wurmschwan heiser. Dann flammte grünes Licht im Kamin auf. Fletcher, der überall Schrammen im Gesicht hatte, torkelte in die Mitte.  
  
„Was ist passiert? Was ist mit der Winkelgasse?"fragte Mrs. Weasley. Doch Fletcher zog erst seinen Flachmann aus der Tasche und trank einen kräftigen Schluck.  
  
„Wir konnten nichts mehr tun. Es gibt nun keine Winkelgasse mehr."  
  
+muahahaha+ - konnte die Winkelgasse sowieso noch nie leiden ^-^ 


	8. Rescuing Bita Potter

Tonks' Haare färbten sich vor schreck Weiß, Hermine und Ginny schlugen die Hand vor dem Mund und Remus' Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzen. Die Winkelgasse gibt es nun nicht mehr?, fragte er sich. Das kann nicht sein. „A- Aber wie? Wir haben doch sämtliche Truppen -" „Alle tot."Schüttelte Fletcher den Kopf. „Un' wir sind uns jetzt sicher, dass es nich' das Werk von Du-weißt-schon-wer ist. Nirgendwo ham' wir Todesser gesehen. Wir standen da und plötzlich hat's BUMM gemacht. Zum Glück war ich im Tropfenden Kessel. Der is' nämlich noch heil."Fletcher setzte sich auf einem Stuhl und die Ordensmitglieder sahen ihn gebannt an. Plötzlich weiteten sich Mrs. Weasley 's Augen. „A- Aber was ist mit all den Menschen?"Fletcher sah zu Boden. Das war Antwort genug. Doch bevor Mrs. Weasley noch etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Fletcher fort. „Molly, du musst jetzt ganz stark bleiben."„W- Wieso? Was ist?"Fletcher seufzte. Er zog erneut seinen Flachmann aus der Tasche und trank einen kräftigen Schluck. „Als ich in Flourish & Blotts war, hab ich – hab ich Percy gesehen."Mrs. Weasley keuchte. Ihre Hände fingen an, wie wild zu zittern und sie drohte umzufallen. „I- Ist er -"Fletcher sah wieder zu Boden. Mrs. Weasley begann, unkontrolliert zu schluchzen. „P- Percy?"wimmerte sie. „U- Und ich h- hab mich nicht m- mit ihm vertragen."Sie brach in Tränen aus. „Einige Auroren sind auf dem Weg zur Winkelgasse. Sie wollen die Überlebenden retten. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es welche gibt."Fletcher seufzte tief. Grüne Flammen flammten im Kamin auf und Dädalus Diggel kam durch die Flammen. „Diggel, was ist los?"fragte Tonks. „Die Leichen – Sie wurden so eben gezählt." „So schnell?"fragte Remus. „Mit einem kleinen Zauber, ja. Nun, wir haben sie gezählt und identifiziert."Er nahm einen zum Boden reichenden Zettel heraus. „Insgesamt sind es 1934 Menschen. Unter anderem uns bekannten sind folgende gestorben:  
  
Elphias Doge Emmeline Vance Sturgis Podmore Und Hestia Jones  
  
Das sind aufjedenfall Ordensmitglieder. Nun, dann wurden auch Menschen von Hogwarts gefunden.  
  
Colin Creevey Seamus Finnigan Pansy Parkinson Hannah Abbott Dean Thomas Und Cho Chang"  
  
Harry 's Magen verkrampfte sich. Cho Chang, seine erste Liebe ist tot. Er sah Bilder an sich vorbei rauschen. Vom Tag, an dem er mit Cho in Hogsmeade war. Den Tag, wo er gegen sie im Quidditch spielte. Nie wieder würde er ihr Lachen sehen. „Harry? Geht es dir gut?"Mr. Weasley 's Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „J- Ja, mir geht's gut." „Doch den größten Verlust, den wir erleiden müssen, ist -"Fletcher schluckte. „K- Könnt ich 'nen Schnaps haben?" „Ich mach das schon."Tonks wuselte zur kleinen Minibar und kam mit einem Glas Schnaps wieder. Fletcher trank alles auf einmal mit einem Schluck. „Wer ist denn noch tot, Mundugus."Mr. Weasley wirkte ungeduldig, zitterte aber merklich. Fletcher sah auf. „Albus Dumbledore." „WAS? A- Aber wie -" „Hab's euch gesagt."Peter kicherte. „Stellt euch nicht in ihren Weg. Aber ihr hört ja nicht auf Peter. Also müssen wir alle bezahlen." „Was hat sie bloß mit ihm gemacht."Flüsterte Tonks. Peter schaukelte wie ein kleines Kind auf seinem Stuhl und kicherte vor sich hin. „Wo ist Harry?"meldete sich Hermine jetzt zu Wort. Harry war nicht mehr da. „Er wird doch nicht zur Winkelgasse?"Remus zitterte. „Die Winkelgasse ist die reinste Gefahrenzone. Wir müssen ihm nach!"  
  
+~*~+  
  
Es sah aus, wie ein Schlachtfeld. Geröll und Holzreste lagen überall verteilt, dass man den Boden schon gar nicht mehr sah. Durch den Schutt sah man Arme, dazwischen auch Zauberstäbe und Bücher. Etwas quietschte unter Harry 's Fuß. Er nahm den Fuß wieder weg und sah einen schmutzigen Teddybären, der einen Zaubererhut trug. Er hob ihn auf. So viele Menschen sind gestorben. So viele Kinder, die einmal mächtige Zauberer werden sollten. Läden, die Erinnerungen mit sich trugen, waren jetzt nichts mehr als ein bisschen Holz und Steine. „Harry!"hörte Harry von hinten jemanden rufen. Es war Lupin, der mit den anderen auf ihn zu eilte. Doch bevor sie bei Harry angelangten, stürzte sich jemand vom Himmel hinunter. Es war eine Frau mit einer Kapuze über dem Kopf und einem schwarzen Umhang. Um ihren Hals hing ein Amulett. Ein Dreieck mit einem Basilisken. Es war Ana Alcazar. „Nein, ich habe zu lange gewartet."Sagte sie und streckte die Hand in Richtung Remus. „Bita, bitte, komm zu Vernunft -"„NENN MICH NICHT BITA." Schrie ihn Alcazar an. „ICH HASSE DIESEN NAMEN."Ein grüner Blitz schoss genau auf Remus zu, der sich aber noch wegducken konnte. Mit einem weiteren Grünen Blitz flogen alle, außer Remus und Harry davon. Die Ordensmitglieder standen auf, um zu helfen, aber Remus hielt sie zurück. „Nein, das regle ich alleine." „Sehr mutig von dir Remus, allein gegen MICH kämpfen zu wollen."Sie lachte auf. „Aber das warst du ja schon immer, nicht wahr?" Harry dachte nach. Sollte er sie von hinten angreifen? Alcazar drehte sich herum zu Harry. „Ich weiß, was du denkst. Ich kenne deine Vergangenheit – Gegenwart – und Zukunft."Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Remus. „Nun, du siehst. Selbst Dumbledore kann mich nicht aufhalten."Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Bita. Was ist mit unserer Freundschaft? Was ist mit deinem Lebenstraum -" KNALL Ein grüner Blitz traf Remus genau auf die Brust. „DAS, mein lieber Remus, war nur der VORGESCHMACK von der Hölle."Mit Müh und Not stand Remus wieder auf den Beinen. „Und was ist mit Sirius? Bedeutet er dir gar nichts mehr?" keuchte Remus und hielt sich das Herz. Alcazar senkte die Hand. „Was ist mit Sirius?"fragte sie. „Weißt du es nicht?"sagte Harry. „ER IST TOT. Er ist durch den Torbogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung -"Alcazar lachte auf. „Ihr Narren. Ihr glaubt wirklich, er ist tot? Oh nein. Er ist eine Geisel seiner selbst. Gefangen im Ich."„Aber was ist mit der Tatsache, dass du mich gerettet hast? Ich glaube dir einfach nicht, dass es dich so kalt gelassen hat, mich zu verlieren." „Es war ein Fehler von mir, DICH zu retten."Sagte sie in einem verächtlichen Ton. Dann grinste sie. „Der Fehler mit mir nicht noch mal passieren."Sie hob die Hand. „Und was ist mit Snape?"sagte Harry. Alcazar drehte sich blitzartig um und nahm den Arm hinunter. Das schwarze wich aus ihren Augen. „Was ist mit Severus?"„Tot! Getötet von meinem Cousin." Alcazar schien es nicht zu wissen. Aber warum ließ es sie nicht kalt? „Was?"2Noch nicht gewusst?"sagte Remus etwas kleinlaut. Alcazar stürzte zu Boden. Sie schien sich zu verkrampfen. Dann keuchte sie. „Hilf mir, Remus."Remus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Remus rannte zu ihr. Als er vor ihr kniete, sah er wieder in das zauberhafte Gesicht, was er an seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts sah. „Wie, Bita?"„D- Die Kette."Keuchte sie. Remus versuchte sie abzureißen, doch sie schien an ihr gebunden zu sein. Plötzlich sah er wieder die Kälte in ihren Augen. „ DU NARR. WEICHE VON MIR. VERSCHWINDE."Ein Blitz ließ Remus zurückwerfen. Dann rannten die andern Ordensmitglieder auf sie zu. Alle stürzten sich auf sie, um sie aufzuhalten. „REIßT DIE KETTE AB!"hörte Harry Kingsley schreien, der krampfhaft ein Arm von Alcazar festhielt. Fast alle gleichzeitig zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und riefen: Stupor. Die Blitze trafen alle Alcazar. Mit einem Mal wurde Alcazar ruhig. Ein kleines Rinnsal Blut lief ihr über den Kopf. Die Ordensmitglieder ließen los. Kingsley fühlte ihren Puls. „Sie lebt noch. Sie ist nur Ohnmächtig. Am besten bringen wir sie ins Hauptquartier und sehen dort, wie wir die Kette abbekommen." Tonks beschwor eine Trage herauf und hievte Alcazar auf die Trage. „Meinst du nicht, es ist ein wenig zu gefährlich, sie ins Hauptquartier zu bringen?"fragte Mr. Weasley Kingsley. „Nein, glaube ich nicht. Wir werden ein paar Zauber über sie legen."  
  
„Irgend – wie – muss – diese – Kette – doch – abgehen!"keuchte Remus, während er versuchte, die Kette durchzuschneiden. „Noch nicht mal mit einem Trennungs-Zauber geht sie durch."Murmelte Tonks. „Da Muss ein ganz schönes Stück Magie zwischen sein."Brummte Moody, während er das Buch ‚Magische Amulette und Armbänder – Wie man sie nutzt und los wird'. „Ach, hat keinen Sinn."Sagte Remus und warf die Schere auf den Schreibtisch. „Ich gehe jetzt Peter fragen."„Du hast ihn immer noch nicht nach Askaban gebracht?"fragte Tonks. „Was nützt es? Dort sind keine Dementoren mehr."Und Remus verschwand. „Nun, Peter, erzähl mir, wer hat diese Halskette gemacht."Befragte Peter, wie bei einer Gerichtsverhandlung. Doch Peter kicherte nur. „Kriegt sie nicht ab, was? Tja, nur einer kann das -"„WER WURMSCHWANZ! WER!"rüttelte Remus an Peter. „Peter selber!"kicherte Peter, wohl nicht wissend, dass er grad geschüttelt wurde. „DANN TU WAS!"schrie ihn Peter an. „Ich darf nicht."Flüsterte Peter. „Sie hat's mir verboten -"„DANN ERLAUB ICH'S DIR JETZT!"fuhr ihn Remus an. „Na gut, Peter versucht es. Aber auf Remus' Verantwortung."Kicherte Peter. Beide standen auf und gingen hoch, wo die anderen auf Remus warteten. Peter sah Alcazar und verbeugte sich tief, so dass seine Nase den Boden berührte „MACH DIE KETTE AB!"trat ihn Remus. Peter stand wieder auf und ging hinüber zu Alcazar. Peter nahm ihr Amulett in die Hand, doch Alcazar packte ihm an die Gurgel. „ICH HAB ES DIR VERBOTEN! DU WIRST BEZAHLEN!"Die Ordensmitglieder rissen mit Mühe Peter von Alcazar weg. Sie sank wieder ihre Hand und verfiel wieder in Ohnmacht. „Peter hat getan, was er konnte." Kicherte Peter. „WAS? DU HAST DOCH NOCH GARNICHTS GEMACHT."Schrie ihn Tonks an. „Peter kann nichts machen. Er nicht."„Wer kann es dann, Peter." Fragte ihn Remus, bemüht Ruhig zu bleiben. „Alcazar 's einzige und grösste Liebe. Sirius Black."  
  
MUAHAHA ALLE SIND VERLOREN MUAHAHA xD  
  
REVIEW 


	9. Ana Alcazar's Tagebuch

„Wie meinst du das, Peter."Fragte Remus, während er Alcazar 's Hand ergriff. „Es gibt da eine Geschichte", flüsterte Peter, seine Stimme wurde undeutlich und piepsiger. „dass nur WAHRE LIEBE Alcazar befreien kann."Peter kicherte. „Aber da kann man lange warten. Kälte herrscht in ihr. Akzeptier es. SIE IST VERLOREN!"Peter lachte auf. „Ich werde sie nicht alleine lassen."Remus' Stimme zitterte. Peter 's Lachen erstickte. „Ah, sehr viel Mut! Ist das nicht rührend?"Er lachte wieder. „Peter", zischte Remus, bemüht ihm nicht eine zuknallen. „Was ist hinter dem Torbogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung -"„Remus, was hast du vor?" unterbrach ihn Harry. „Nun, wenn Sirius nicht zu ihr kommen kann, kommt sie eben zu ihm."Peter schüttelte sich. „Remus will doch nicht dadurch, oder?" „Oh doch Remus will. Also Peter, WAS –IST – DAHINTER!"Remus trat näher an Peter. Wurmschwanz zeigte keine Berührung der Angst vor Remus. Dennoch schien er Angst vor dem Bogen zu haben. „Ein grauenvoller Ort."Sagte Peter mit zitternder Stimme. „Du siehst furchtbare Dinge. Du hörst Schreie, kannst aber nicht helfen. Menschen verfolgen dich, du kannst aber nicht entkommen."Peter deutete mit dem Finger näher zu kommen. „Du bist Gefangener deiner selbst."Peter kicherte. „Also heißt das, dass Sirius lebt!"meldete sich nun Harry zu Wort. „Weder noch."Flüsterte Peter mit einem Grinsen. „Er ist weder Tot noch Lebendig. Aber eins ist sicher. Der Torbogen ist schlimmer, als Askaban. Grausam."Peter zitterte. „Warum wurde Bita dazu benutzt, böse zu sein."Fragte Remus „Was, du weißt es nicht?"Peter kicherte. Sollte er noch einmal kichern, fliegt er aus dem Fenster, dachte Harry mürrisch. „Sie wusste zu viel. Hat zu viel spioniert. Wollte – gut – sein und hat sich Du-weißt-schon-wem in den Weg gestellt." „Über was hat sie zu viel gewusst?"fragte Remus, jetzt ungeduldig. „Über den Torbogen. Hat es alles aufgeschrieben und es Caradoc Dearborn gegeben. Dafür musste er sterben."Fügte Peter mit einem schauspielerischen Mitgefühl hinzu. Das Mädchen, dass Ron 's Hand hielt, wimmerte und schluchzte. „Doch das Tagebuch blieb weiterhin verschollen. Er hat es IHR gegeben." Peter zeigte auf das Mädchen. Sie klammerte sich weiter an Ron. „Wer bist du?"fragte Mad-Eye misstrauisch, während sein magisches Auge kullerte. „Ich kenne dich. Ich erinnere mich. DU BIST MILLICENT DEARBORN. TOCHTER VON CARADOC DEARBORN."Das Mädchen entwind sich Ron 's Arm und lief Richtung Tür. „SIE DARF NICHT ENTKOMMEN: SIE LÄUFT ZUM AUSGANG."Rief Mad-Eye und Remus war der erste, der die Tür hinunter stürzte. „WARTE DOCH!"rief Remus dem Mädchen hinterher, doch sie war schneller. „Auf Besen sind wir schneller!"keuchte Tonks. „Komm schnell!"Sekunden später saßen alle auf ihre Besen und jagten dem Mädchen hinterher. „KOMM ZURÜCK!"rief ihr Mad-Eye hinterher. Das Mädchen konnte unglaublich schnell rennen. Sie entwich den Griffen und bog in eine Straße ein. „HA! GLEICH HABEN WIR SIE. SIE LÄUFT IN EINE SACKGASSE!"rief Tonks und bog in die Straße ein. Das Mädchen hechtete weiter und stoppte, als sie an der Mauer ankam. Sie drehte sich um und sah die Ordensmitglieder an. Sie stoppten gerade mitten in der Luft. Alle stiegen von ihrem Besen ab und Remus ging auf sie zu, als Ron ihn zurück hielt. „Lass mich."Sagte er und ging auf das Mädchen zu. Erst jetzt sah Ron, dass das Mädchen etwas unter ihrer Strickjacke verbarg. Das Mädchen drückte sich an die Wand und umklammerte das, was sie in ihrer Strickjacke verbarg. „Heißt du Millicent?"fragte Ron ruhig und ging ein Schritt auf das Mädchen zu. Das Mädchen nickte. „Schöner Name."Etwas anderes fiel Ron nicht ein. Er musste a das Mädchen rankommen. Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Find ich schon."Ron ging weitere Schritte auf das Mädchen zu. Sie drückte sich immer weiter an die Wand und schaute sich um. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Wir sind Freunde deines Vaters."Ron streckte die Hand aus, doch das Mädchen schob sich jetzt die Mauer entlang.  
  
„Lasst mich in Ruhe."Sagte das Mädchen und eine Träne lief ihre Wange entlang. Ron ging nun so nahe an das Mädchen heran, dass sie sich gegenüber standen. Das Mädchen wich nicht mehr zurück. „Wir können dir helfen." „Wer seit ihr?" „Ich? Ich bin Ron. Ron Weasley." „Und die anderen da?"Das Mädchen deutete auf die Ordensmitglieder. „Wir sind der Phönixorden."Brummte Mad-Eye und kam auf sie zu. Das Mädchen riss vor Schreck die Augen auf. „D- Der Phönixorden? M- Man hat mich vor euch gewarnt."Das Mädchen wich immer weiter weg. „Ihr seit böse." „Wie kommst du darauf?"fragte Remus. „Nein, wir wollen dir helfen -" „HELFEN?!"prustete das Mädchen nun ein wenig mutiger. „IHR HABT MEINEN VATER GETÖTET. GENAUSO WIE MEINE MUTTER." „Was?"Harry meldete sich zu Wort. "Ihr habt Ordensmitglieder getötet?" „Nein, das ist nicht wahr! Wer hat dir so was erzählt!"Das Mädchen umklammerte weiter den Inhalt in ihrer Strickjacke. „Tom."Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Tom wer?" „W- Was sollen die Fragen? Ich will nicht mehr antworten. Lasst mich gehen. Ich will nach Hause."Das Mädchen weinte. Sie schien Angst zu haben. „Wo ist dein zu Hause?"brummte Mad-Eye und musterte sie mit seinem magischen Augen. Das Mädchen dachte nach. „Weder im hier, noch im jetzt." „Was heißt das?" „Ich weiß es selbst nicht. I- Ich habe noch nie das Haus verlassen. Ich weiß nur, wie ich hierher gerannt bin." Ron trat näher an sie heran. „Warum versteckst du was?"Ron deutete auf den Inhalt in ihrer Strickjacke. Das Mädchen umklammerte es fester. „Das ist mein Buch. Ich soll es beschützen. „Wer hat das gesagt?"fragte nun Mrs. Weasley mit ihrer mütterlichen Stimme. Das Mädchen zog unter ihrem Pullover eine Kette hervor. „Was ist das?"fragte Remus. „Das hatte ich schon, bevor ich mein Gedächtnis verlor." „Ich wusste es!"brummte Mad-Eye und schlug sich mit der Faust in die Hand.  
  
„Ein ABGEKARTERTES SPIEL! Man hat versucht, an sie zu kommen. Um ihr Vertrauen zu wecken." „Dürfte ich mal deine Halskette sehen?"fragte Remus und streckte die Hand aus. Das Mädchen gab Remus zögernd die Kette. Es war eine goldene Kette, auf der in roter Schrift etwas stand. „Das Buch ist der Schlüssel zur Macht. Nimm es mit und geb gut acht. Das Tor der Zeit kannst du erreichen Und bald wirst du mein Verschwinden begreifen." „Was bedeutet das?"fragte McGonnagall das Mädchen, die hinter Remus stand und mitlas. „I- Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß überhaupt nichts über meine Vergangenheit." Sie nahm sich die Kette aus Remus' Hand. „Komm mit uns. Wir haben noch so einiges zu besprechen -" „Ich will nicht!"sagte das Mädchen und hängte die Kette zurück an ihren Hals. „Ich will nach Hause. Ich will zu Tom!" „Sag uns, wer Tom ist! Wir holen ihn für dich! Du bist nicht alleine!" sagte Ron und nahm ihre Hand. Plötzlich schoss ein Blitz durch Ron 's Hand in seinen ganzen Körper. Ron flog nach hinten. „Nein, man hat mir verboten mit Fremden mitzugehen."Mrs. Weasley rannte zu ihren Sohn hinüber, der bereits wieder aufgestanden war. „Dann gib uns das Buch! Wir brauchen es!"brummte Mad-Eye. Das Mädchen umklammerte den Inhalt ihrer Strickjacke fester. „Nein, lasst mich in Ruhe!" „Tja, dann tut mir das jetzt furchtbar Leid."Sagte Mad-Eye und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er richtete ihn auf das Mädchen und sprach Petrificus Totalus und das Mädchen fiel wie ein Brett zu Boden. „War das wirklich nötig?"sagte Ron ein wenig Kleinlaut und ging zu dem Mädchen auf dem Boden. „Sie ist in Gefahr. Ich musste das tun."Sagte Mad-Eye und schwing noch einmal seinen Zauberstab und das Mädchen lag auf einer Trage und schwebte in Richtung Mad-Eye. „Ron, was war denn mit dir los?"fragte Hermine skeptisch. „Du hast ja mit ihr geredet, als ob – na ja – du in sie verknallt wärst." „Darf ich nicht mal mehr nett zu anderen sein?"gab Ron unwirsch zurück. „Doch! Das haben wir auch nicht gedacht. Nur wenn du zu anderen nett warst, warst du nicht so – schüchtern." Hermine kicherte. Ron konnte es nicht glauben. Er wollte doch nur dem Orden helfen, das Mädchen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Aber war es wirklich das, was seine Absicht war? Er fühlte sich in ihrer Gegenwart so – hypnotisiert. Er fühlte sich genauso wie an dem Tag, als er Fleur Delacour das erste Mal traf. Sie hatte ihn hypnotisiert. Mit ihrer Veela – Kraft. „Äh, Moody?"fragte Ron und flog mit seinem Besen zu Mad-Eye vor. „Was? Willst du dich beschweren, dass ich sie mit einem Fluch belegt hab?" brummte er unfreundlich, doch Ron blieb kühl. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur fragen, wer ihre Mutter ist." Mad-Eye kratzte sich am Kinn. Er schien es selber nicht zu wissen, das wusste Ron sofort. „Nun, niemand weiß, wer ihre Mutter ist."Mad-Eye winkte ihn heran. Dann sprach er im Flüsterton weiter. „Du musst wissen, unser kleiner Caradoc war ein Casanova. Er hatte viele Frauengeschichten. Eines Abends klopfte bei ihm jemand und als er öffnete, lag dort ein Baby. Ein kleines Mädchen, einfach so ausgesetzt. In ihrem Korb lag ein Brief. Der Inhalt bedeutete Caradoc, dass er der Vater sei, aber die Mutter verstorben sei." „Ihre Mutter ist tot?" „Wir nehmen es mal an. Es würde ja kaum sonst jemand in ein Brief schreiben, dass die Mutter tot ist, wenn's gar nicht stimmt." „Und wie hat sie dann ihr Gedächtnis verloren?"Mad-Eye sah Ron an. „Das willst du nicht wirklich wissen, mein Junge." „Doch will ich. Ich will verstehen warum." Mad-Eye seufzte. „Es war grausam. Furchtbar. Das, was geschehen ist, wünsch ich noch nicht mal meinem schlimmsten Feind."„Was ist es?" „ACHTUNG!" KNALL  
  
Tonks stürzte von ihrem Besen. Ein anderer hatte sie getroffen. Remus stürzte Tonks hinterher. Er stürzte so tief er konnte und sie kamen der Erde immer näher. „KOMM SCHON!"feuerte Remus seinen Besen an, doch er konnte Tonks nicht einholen. Plötzlich flog ein gewaltiger schwarzer Augurey auf Tonks zu und fing sie in letzter Sekunde ab. Remus bremste scharf ab, um nicht hart auf den Boden zu landen und zog den Besen wieder hoch. Der Augurey flog mit Tonks einmal im Kreis und landete sanft auf der Erde. Die anderen Ordensmitglieder landeten ebenfalls sanft auf dem Boden. Erst jetzt sahen sie, was mit Tonks passiert ist. Ein etwa dreißig Zentimeter langer Dolch mit grünem Griff, steckte tief in ihrer Brust. Remus kniete sich vor ihr nieder. Eine Träne lief ihm über die Wange und die Träne tropfte auf Tonks' Gesicht. Der gewaltige Augurey landete neben Tonks. Der Vogel schaute sie an, ehe der Vogel den Kopf hob. Wenige Sekunden später kniete dort, wo der Vogel hockte, eine Frau mit rabenschwarzem Haar und meeresblauen Augen. Eine Narbe hatte sie quer über ihre linke Wange. Sie sah Remus nicht an geschweige denn die anderen Ordensmitglieder, die sie angsterfüllt ansahen. Alcazar streckte ihre Hände über das Messer aus. Grünes Licht umhüllte den Bereich, in dem das Messer steckte. Dann zog Alcazar das Messer heraus. Sie beugte sich über Tonks und weißer Nebel trat aus ihren Mund. Tonks' Nase, Mund und Augen schienen den Nebel einzusaugen. Tonks atmete ein. „W- Was ist los?"Tonks wollte aufstehen, doch Alcazar hielt sie zurück. „Nein, die Wunde war tief."Sie wandte sich zu Remus, doch sie schaute ihm nicht in die Augen. „Lass sie nicht so viel Arbeiten."Dann ging sie an Remus, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen vorbei. Remus hielt sie fest. Alcazar erschrak. „Bita, was ist mit dir los?"fragte Remus voller Trauer. Alcazar nahm seine Hand. „Ich habe den anderen Weg genommen."Sie strich ihm über die Wange. „Pass gut auf dich und Harry auf."Dann ging Alcazar. „Sie hat gelogen."Brummte Mad-Eye, als Alcazar verschwunden war. „Ich rieche immer eine Lüge -" WUMM Wieder flog ein Besen scharf an alle vorbei. Remus sah nach oben. Es war ein Mann auf einem Besen, der von einem schwarz-grünen Umhang verborgen wurde. „TOM!"Millicent Dearborn war aufgewacht. Als der Mann auf dem Besen Millicent erblickte, flog er in Sturzlandung auf sie zu, doch Mad-Eye zog sie weg. Der Mann auf dem Besen stieg auf dem Boden vom Besen ab. 2Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass ihr mich besiegen könnt!"Diese kalte Stimme. Dieses Auftreten – „Gebt mir sofort Millicent!" „WER SEIT IHR!"rief Remus, als ob der Mann ein Fußballfeld von ihm entfernt wäre. „ICH!"begann der Fremde und nahm langsam seine Kapuze ab. „Ich bin euer Schicksal!"Nun konnte Harry erkennen, wer darunter war. Es war Tom Riddle. "Voldemort." Flüsterte Harry, dennoch so verständlich, dass Millicent ihn hörte. „Millicent komm hierher!"Er streckte seine Hand aus. „Ist das wahr? Bist du Voldemort?"Riddle lachte auf. „Glaubst du jetzt etwa den Mördern deiner Eltern? -" WUMM Riddle wurde von einem Nundu umgerissen. Der Leopard war auf ihn drauf gesprungen und knurrte ihn an. „WIR MÜSSEN EINEN PORTSCHLÜSSEL BENUTZEN!"schrie Mad-Eye und holte aus seiner Tasche eine alte Zeitung. Alle gingen auf Moody zu, bis auf Remus. „AUF DREI! EINS – ZWEI – DREI!" Alle fassten gleichzeitig die Zeitung an. Mit einem Plopp verschwanden sie. Remus drehte sich wieder zu dem Nundu und Tom Riddle. Er sah nur noch den am Bodenliegenden blutenden Nundu, denn Tom Riddle war verschwunden. Langsam verwandelte sich der schwarze Leopard in Alcazar zurück. Remus kniete sich vor ihr nieder. Was ihm sofort auffiel war, dass sie nicht ihre Halskette trug. „Wo ist deine Halskette?"fragte Remus. „M- Manchmal schaffe ich es, sie mir abzureißen. Doch nach 10 Minuten ist sie wieder da." „Komm, ich helfe dir hoch."Alcazar war sehr wackelig auf den Beinen. Ihr Bein schien gebrochen zu sein. „Ich bring dich zum Orden -"„NEIN!"Alcazar entriss sich von Remus. „Nein, ich bringe alle in Gefahr! Wenn die Kette wieder da ist, ist alles verloren!" „Ich kann dir helfen! Wie kriegt man diese Kette ab?" Alcazar stürzte zu Boden. „B- Benutz mein Tagebuch."Sie wurde immer schwächer, bis sie schließlich Ohnmächtig wurde. 


	10. Die Dunkelheit, aus der sie kam

Das Kapitel ist der Miriam gewidmet. Ohne sie wäre ich gar nicht auf fanfiction.net gekommen. Außerdem ist sie meine ‚Inspiration' für dieses Kapitel.  
  
@all: ja ja, ihr wollte längere Kapitel – kriegt ihr aber nicht :P Denn ich habe vor, kleinere Kapitel zu machen, damit ich mehr Kapitel schreiben kann. Außerdem soll die Spannung ja bleiben =).  
  
@jemand ganz bestimmten -.-: NEIN, ich schreibe keinen Porno -.-  
  
„BRINGT MIR SOFORT WASSER!"  
  
„SIE BRAUCH WADENWICKEL!" Es war das reinste Chaos im Grimmauld Platz Nummer 4. Nach der Ankunft von Remus und Alcazar half jeder mit, Alcazar wieder aufzupäppeln. Jedoch wurde ihr Zustand immer schlechter. Sie hatte tiefe Wunden an Rücken, Hals und Gesicht. Todesflüche trafen sie oft ins Herz.  
  
„Selbst Alcazar hält das nicht aus."Brummte Moody, als alle um Alcazar beschäftigt waren. „Hat sie ganz schön hart getroffen." Millicent Dearborn stand währenddessen in einer Ecke und schaute ins Leere. Ron, mit seinen Armen gestikulierend, versuchte ihr zu sagen, dass sie alle das Buch bräuchten. Doch sie schien ihm nicht zuzuhören. „Bitte Millicent!"redete nun auch Remus auf sie ein. „ Wir brauchen das Buch!"Ohne zögern gab sie ihm das Buch.  
  
„HEY! Wie hast du das gemacht?"Aber Remus hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu. Er schlug sofort das Buch auf und blätterte durch.  
  
„MEINE GÜTE, ES MUSS DOCH WAS GEBEN!"regte sich Remus auf und blätterte weiter hektisch in dem Buch herum.  
  
„Seite 235"flüsterte Millicent doch vernehmbar.  
  
„Danke."Sagte Remus und blätterte die Seite auf. Dann hielt er mitten in der Bewegung an.  
  
„H- Hast du dir das Buch angesehen?"  
  
„Mehr als das. Ich kenne es auswendig."Sagte Millicent und wurde rot im Gesicht. Remus sah auf die entsprechende Seite und tatsächlich. Diese Seite zeigte mehr über den Torbogen, als er wusste. Genaue Aufzeichnungen und Notizen vom und zum Torbogen war enthalten. Darunter stand –  
  
„Das Amulett des Schweigens"sagte Remus und schaute sich die Skizze der Kette an. Es war ein Dreieck mit einem grün- silbernen Basilisken in der Mitte.  
  
„Ah, da haben wir's!"sagte Remus und klopfte mit dem Zeigefinger auf eine Stelle im Buch. Er streckte die Hand über Alcazar 's Herzen aus und las aus dem Buch vor:  
  
„Prenisi nasat karalewu es temnati Prenisi nasat karalewu es temnati Prenisi nasat karalewu es temnati -" Ein weißer Blitz zuckte aus Remus' Hand und traf Alcazar. Dieser ließ Alcazar zusammen zucken. Remus riss die Hand zurück, „AU! Das ist ja heiß!"  
  
„Was heißt dieses Panisi Dingsda -"fragte Ron und wartete auf eine Antwort von Remus, doch Millicent gab sie ihm.  
  
„Prenisi nasat karalewu es temnati. Das heißt Bringt die Königin aus der Dunkelheit. Das ist russisch."Die Ordensmitglieder sahen das Mädchen an.  
  
„W- Woher kannst du russisch?"fragte Tonks, die im Sessel mit verbundenem Arm saß. Erst jetzt schien Millicent über ihr gesagtes nachzudenken.  
  
„I- Ich weiß es nicht -"  
  
„SIE KOMMT ZU SICH!"sagte Remus und deutete auf Alcazar. Alcazar setzte sich langsam im Bett auf. „W- Was -", sie sah Remus mit geweiteten Augen an. „REMUS!"Remus ging auf sie zu und schloss sie in die Arme.  
  
„Wie kannst du nur?"Remus drehte den Kopf. Es war Harry, der sprach. Er sah Alcazar verächtlich an.  
  
„SIE HAT MEINE ELTERN AUF DEM GEWISSEN!"schrie Harry mit seiner liebreizenden Stimme, wie schon im fünften Jahr.  
  
„Harry -"begann Alcazar, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.  
  
„SIE HAT ANDERE ORDENSMITGLIEDER UMGEBRACHT!"  
  
„Harry, lass mich doch erklären -"  
  
„SIE HAT DIE WINKELGASSE AUF DEM GEWISSEN -"Jetzt war es Harry, der unterbrochen wurde. Alcazar hatte ihre Hand gehoben und Harry bekam den Mund nicht mehr auf.  
  
„Ich mach es rückgängig, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du mich anhörst!" Mit einem kleinen Zögern nickte Harry. Alcazar hob wieder ihre Hand und ein Schlitz öffnete sich in Harry 's Gesicht und sein Mund war wieder da. Alcazar seufzte tief.  
  
„Nun, alles beginnt wohl vor fünfzig Jahren, als ich Tom Riddle kennen lernte -"  
  
„Du kennst Tom?"fragte Millicent. Alcazar nickte. „Er ist das pure böse. Aber ich war blind vor Liebe. Er erzählte mir über seine Kindheit. Und über seinen Vater. Er erzählte seinen – genialen – Plan, wie er es gerne nannte. Ich sah nicht, dass er wahnsinnig war. Als wir beide sechszehn waren, erkannten wir das Geheimnis Salazar Slytherins. Er erzählte mir von einem Traum, in dem er einen Basilisken beherrschte. Ich stieg mit ihm nach unten in die Kammer des Schreckens. Meine Augen wurden erst geöffnet, als Myrte, meine beste Freundin getötet wurde. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich den Basilisken in die Augen sehen würde, wenn er nicht aufhören würde. Er hörte nicht auf mich. Also schaute ich in die Augen. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich wusste von Anfang an meine Wiedergeburt wusste ich, dass ich schon einmal gelebt habe. Meine Erinnerungen kamen mit dem Alter wieder. Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, spürte ich sie deutlich. Zu deutlich. Ich wollte mich nicht dran erinnern. James, Sirius und Remus halfen mir sehr dabei, wenn ich mitten im Unterricht zusammenbrach. Ich lernte auch irgendwann Severus Snape kennen. Wir wurden Freunde. Er verstand mich, meinen Kummer und meine Gefühle."Sie kicherte.  
  
„Ich denke sogar, dass er in mich verknallt war. Doch ich habe ihm sehr weh getan. Ich verliebte mich in Sirius. Nicht einmal James hatte gedacht, dass wir mal ein Paar werden. Als ich Hogwarts verließ, heiratete ich Sirius. Snape war nicht zur Hochzeit erschienen."„Deshalb war es auch so lustig. Ich glaube, so viel wie da habe ich noch nie getrunken."Lachte Remus.  
  
„Nun, ein Jahr später meldete sich Snape bei mir. Er bräuchte meine Hilfe. Ich ging zu ihm und da sah ich ihn. Tom Riddle. Er begrüßte mich herzlich. Ich hätte ihn töten können, aber so hätte ich Severus i Gefahr gebracht. Die einzige Möglichkeit, Severus zu helfen, war also ein Todesser zu werden. Ich habe schreckliche Dinge gesehen. Dinge, von denen Kinder schreckliche Albträume kriegen. Ich sah, wie mein Bruder und Lily starb. Ich war dabei, Harry. Als James dich auf dem Arm hatte, stieß ich ihn beiseite. James rief noch: Alcazar was tust du da. Doch ein weiterer Fluch traf ihn. Zum Glück hatte er dich nicht mehr in Händen. Ich verhalf Lily zur Flucht. Ich versuchte, Tom aufzuhalten doch es gelang mir nicht. Auch sie wurde getroffen. Ich rannte zu ihrer Leiche, nahm dich, Harry und ich rannte weiter. Doch Tom 's Fluch traf mich hart am Rücken. Ich trage heute noch Narben davon. Ich sah nur noch, wie Tom verschwand. Ich erinnere mich noch schwach, dass Hagrid mich am Kragen packte und mich nach Askaban schleppte. Später kam auch Sirius. Eines Tages, nach sechs Jahren, ließ mich ein Dementor einfach raus. Ich verstand nicht warum. Ich musste mich stets bedeckt halten. Ich war immer in Hogwarts. Niemand hat mich bemerkt. Zum Glück. Vor knapp zwei Jahren hatte ich wieder Albträume. Tom war zurück, das spürte ich. An einem Tag rief er die Todesser zusammen. Ich war ebenfalls dabei. Ich konnte nichts unternehmen, Harry. Es tut mir so leid."  
  
„A- Aber was ist mit der Halskette?"fragte Harry, der vom Thema Cedric ablenken wollte.  
  
„Ich bekam eine Kette, die mich zwang, böse zu sein. Nur Tom zu dienen. Manchmal schaffte ich es, die Kette für ein paar Stunden abzuschalten, um nach euch zu sehen. Ich hielt immer ein Auge auf den Grimmauld Platz."  
  
„Und was ist mit Snape? Er ist tot."Alcazar sprang auf.  
  
„WAS? Wo ist er?"  
  
„Im Zimmer nebenan."Sagte Remus und Alcazar sauste durch die Tür. Die Ordensmitglieder gingen ihr hinterher. Sie legte bereits die Hand auf Snape 's Wunde. Mit einem leisen Zischen verschwand die klaffende Wunde des Dolches. Sie beugte sich vor und blieb mit den Lippen vor Snape 's schon weißen Lippen stehen. Weißer Nebel trat aus ihrem Mund in Snape 's Augen, Nase und Mund. Snape atmete ein. Die Ordensmitglieder hatten diesen Vorgang nun mehrere Male gesehen, aber waren immer wieder verblüfft, wie man so einfach Gott spielen konnte.  
  
„B- Bita?"Alcazar lächelte. Beide umarmten sich herzlich.  
  
„Äh.. B- Bita. Ms. Alcazar?"Mrs. Weasley zögerte. Sie schien sichtlich Angst vor Alcazar zu haben. Alcazar schien sichtlich erschrocken zu sein, so genannt zu werden, aber sie lächelte.  
  
„Nennen sie mich Bita." Mrs. Weasley, sichtlich erleichtert, fuhr fort.  
  
„Ähm, nun – wissen sie – mit der Winkelgasse – mein Sohn –" Alcazar lächelte.  
  
„Die Winkelgasse? Wieso sollte ich sie wieder aufbauen?" Die Ordensmitglieder um die Beiden herum schiene sichtlich entsetzt. Warum? Warum wehrte sie sich dagegen, Menschenleben zu retten.  
  
„Wissen sie, wenn sie so lange gelebt haben wie ich, werden sie mich verstehen -"  
  
„VERSTEHEN?"schrie Mrs. Weasley die junge Frau an. „UNSCHULDIGE MENSCHEN HABEN DORT IHRE LEBEN GELASSEN!"  
  
„Mit – unschuldig – liegen sie sehr falsch! Wenn ich eines bei den Todessern gelernt habe, dann ist es die Tatsache, dass Menschen es nicht verdienen zu leben. Es gibt so viele Lügen zwischen Magie und Muggel, so viel Leid in Ländern. Manche Leute schauen einfach nur zu. Sie sind es nicht Wert, den Namen ‚Mensch' zu tragen."  
  
„A- Aber mein Sohn -"Eine Träne glitt über Mrs. Weasley 's Wange.  
  
„Ich kenne ihren Sohn. Percy, nicht wahr? Netter Bursche. Ich hatte die Gelegenheit, ihn zu töten. Hab es aber nicht getan."Alcazar lachte auf. „Und warum? Ich brauchte euer Vertrauen."  
  
„Und was ist mit Snape, Tonks und mir?"meldete sich Remus zu Wort. „Du hast uns das Leben gerettet."  
  
„Ein kleiner -", Alcazar 's Kette erschien wieder an ihrem Hals. „Ausrutscher! Ihr glaubt doch nicht im Ernst, dass ICH euch helfen werde!" Remus wich vor ihr zurück, als sie näher kam. Er spürte die kalte Wand hinter sich. Alcazar hob die Hand in Höhe von Remus' Brust.  
  
„W- Was tust du da?"Alcazar schien etwas zu nehmen. Weißes Licht strömte aus Remus' Körper. Alcazar schien das weiße Licht heraus zusaugen. Remus schrie auf. Doch Alcazar sank plötzlich zu Boden. Millicent Dearborn hatte ihr mit dem Tagebuch auf den Kopf geschlagen. Remus fiel ebenfalls auf den Boden.  
  
„Geht es ihnen gut?"fragte Millicent und schaute hinunter auf Remus. Dieser krümme sich auf den Boden zusammen und hielt sich die Brust.  
  
„W- Was hat sie g- getan -"keuchte Remus.  
  
„Sie hat versucht, ihnen das Herz zu entnehmen. Alter Voodoobrauch."  
  
„Du scheinst dich ja gut damit auszukennen -" Doch Millicent hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Sie sah sich überall im Raum um. Remus folgte ihrem Blick. Nirgendwo war mehr ein Ordensmitglied. Es war ein Raum, ohne Wände, ohne Fenster oder Türen. Nebel war überall. Im ganzen Raum sah Remus nur Millicent und –  
  
„Harry!"Remus stand auf, die Brust immer noch vor Schmerz haltend, ging er auf Harry zu. Harry bewegte sich nicht. Er schaute immer auf seine Füße. Je näher die Beiden an Harry heran kamen, desto deutlicher wurde die Umgebung. Die Mauern schienen sich schwarz zu färben. Kälte und Dunkelheit breitete sich aus. Dann war der Nebel verschwunden. Remus sah Ketten an den Wänden hängen. Folterwerkzeuge wie Streckbänke oder Beile, die Blutverschmiert waren.  
  
„Bleib dicht bei mir."Flüsterte Remus zu Millicent. „Harry, komm her!"Sie kamen Harry immer näher. Er rührte sich einfach nicht.  
  
„Harry -"Remus blieb stehen. Langsam verwandelte sich Harry in eine etwas größere Frau mit rabenschwarzen Haaren und einer Halskette um den Hals. Ana Alcazar.  
  
„Willkommen in meinem zu Hause."Begrüßte sie Remus.  
  
„Wo sind die anderen?"fragte Remus mit zitternder Stimme, ängstlich durch den Anblick von seiner damaligen besten Freundin, die mal ein Rumtreiber war.  
  
„Die sind -"Sie schnipste mit dem Finger. Mehrere Zellen waren nun an den Wänden zu sehen. Die Ordensmitglieder waren alle zu sechst in jeder Zelle. „- meine Gefangenen, wie Bita Potter!" Sie zeigte auf die Zelle, wo Harry, Ron und Hermine waren. Daneben stand eine Frau. Sie hatte rabenschwarzes Haar und eine tiefe Narbe auf der linken Wange.  
  
„Bita?"  
  
„REMUS!" Alcazar lachte auf. „DAS ist meine gute Seite. Wir wollen aber auf Nummer sicher gehen. Schließlich wollen wir ja nicht, dass ich sterbe!"Alcazar schnipste einmal mit dem Finger und Bita Potter verschwand.  
  
„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"fragte Remus und hätte sich am liebsten sich auf Alcazar gestürzt.  
  
„SIE war nur eine Illusion. Das – gute kleine Stimmchen – in mir. Den Körper und ihre Fähigkeiten habe ich unter Kontrolle. Nun aber genug gequatscht. Ab in eure Zellen!"Mit einem Schnipsens ihres Fingers, fanden sich Remus und Millicent in der Zelle mit Harry, Ron und Hermine wieder. Alcazar machte sich auf, hielt aber wieder an und machte kehrt.  
  
„Ach, Remus", Alcazar lächelte. „Weißt du, was heute Nacht ist? Heute Nacht ist Vollmond!"Alcazar lachte auf. Dann verschwand sie.  
  
„H- Heute ist was?"  
  
„Vollmond." Millicent riss vor Schreck die Augen auf. „Nein, nicht heute. Das darf nicht!" Sie lief in der Zelle auf und ab.  
  
„I- Ich glaub, ich muss euch was sagen"begann Millicent und setzte sich auf den kalten Marmorboden. „I- Ich wurde als Kind von einem Werwolf gebissen."Millicent zitterte unter ihren eigenen Worten. Sie sah auf zu den anderen.  
  
„Ich bin ein Werwolf." Remus erschrak. Ein Werwolf? Sie hatte das gleiche Schicksal wie er?  
  
"D- Du bist was?"stotterte Remus.  
  
„Ein Werwolf."Millicent stand auf und ging auf und ab. Hermine sah Remus an. Remus wusste genau, dass er ihr ebenfalls sagen musste, was er war.  
  
„Ähm – Millicent?"begann Remus, doch Millicent schien ihm nicht zuzuhören.  
  
„I- Ich will euch nicht beißen. Wir müssen hier raus."  
  
„Millicent -"  
  
„Am besten wäre es, wenn ihr mich umbringt -"  
  
„Ich bin auch ein Werwolf."  
  
„Ja ja, aber wir müssen -"Millicent blieb stehen. Sie sah ihn ängstlich in die Augen.  
  
„Sie sind was?"  
  
„Ein Werwolf." Sie sah ihn noch einige Sekunden an. Sie war nicht mehr alleine mit ihrem grausamen Schicksal. Da war noch jemand, der das gleiche durchleiden muss –  
  
„Ah, ich wusste es doch!"brummte Moody aus der Zelle gegenüber und Millicent fuhr erschocken um.  
  
„Die Kleine ist ein Werwolf."  
  
„Hey, ich bin nicht klein!"Entgegnete sie Moody beleidigt. „Ich bin immerhin größer als sie – Warum lachen sie?" Moody schüttelte vor Lachen den Kopf. „Die Magie des Vaters, aber das Temperament der Mutter." Alle Beleidigtheit schwand aus Millicent. Sie ging näher an die Gitterstäbe und presste sich dran.  
  
„Sie kennen meine Eltern?"  
  
„Kannte, könnte man besser sagen."Brummte Moody bekümmert. „Dein Vater, Caradoc Dearborn ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und deine Mutter – nun, sie wanderte alleine mit dir nach Russland aus. Keiner weiß, warum. Doch eines Nachts verschwand sie, als eine große Revolution in St. Petersburg statt fand."  
  
„Ah, daher kommen die Russisch Kenntnisse."Grinste Remus. Plötzlich kam eine fette Ratte den Gang entlang. Sie war ein wenig abgemagert und ihr Fell hatte Löcher. Im Rennen verwandelte sich die Ratte in einen Mann. Es war ein sehr kleiner Mann, kaum größer als Harry oder die anderen Kinder. Um einen großen kahlen Kreis auf dem Kopf fand sich noch ein wenig dünnes, farbloses Haar. Es war –  
  
„PETER!"Remus ging zum Gitter hinüber. „DU MIESER MISTKERL!" Peter grinste aber nur. Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und murmelte ein paar Worte und Remus und Millicent wurden zur einen Ecke und Ron, Hermine und Harry zur anderen Wand gedrängt. Zwischen ihnen erschien ein Gitter.  
  
„WAS SOLL DAS, PETER!"Remus rüttelte an das gerade erschiene Gitter, doch es war fest.  
  
„Nun, für die Drei dort"Peter zeigte auf Harry, Ron und Hermine „haben meine Meister noch etwas geplant. Doch für dich und das Mädchen haben sie keine Verwendung mehr."  
  
„Ich kenne dich."Millicent trat langsam ans Gitter, wo Peter stand.  
  
„I- Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."  
  
„Doch, ich erinnere mich! Du warst es, der bei mir war als kleines Kind. Du hast dich immer in eine Ratte verwandelt, um mich zum Lachen zu bringen."  
  
„D- Das ist doch Unsinn!"Peter wich vom Gitter zurück.  
  
„Du bist Peter Pettigrew, nicht wahr? Auch – Wurmschwanz – genannt." Peter ergab sich. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sie erkannte ihn wieder.  
  
„J- Ja, das stimmt."  
  
„Du kennst ihn?"fragte Harry ungläubig.  
  
„Oh ja, und ob ich ihn kenne. Peter hat mich groß gezogen."Das wahnsinnige schwand aus Peter. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, Lachen zu wollen, sondern eher den Eindruck, Millicent in die Arme schließen zu wollen und sie nie mehr los zu lassen.  
  
„I – ich muss jetzt gehen."Murmelte Peter und zeigte in Richtung woher er kam. Er verwandelte sich zurück in eine Ratte und rannte den Gang entlang.  
  
„Wieso hast du vorher nichts gesagt?"  
  
„Nun, wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn Sie herausbekommen würden, dass ihr einst so netter Freund Voldemort ist?"entgegnete sie Remus.  
  
„Lass doch das ‚Sie' sein. Ich bin schließlich nicht dein Lehrer."Grinste Remus und Millicent wurde rot.  
  
„Äh – ich will ja nicht stören, aber es wird langsam dunkel."Sagte Harry und deutete zum Fenster mit den Gittern. Draußen war der Himmel schon rot. Bald würde die Sonne untergegangen sein.  
  
„Ich schätze mal,"begann Remus und setzte sich gegen die kalte Steinwand. „dass ich und Millicent uns ruhig verwandeln können. Ich sehe keine Gefahr für euch."Remus seufzte.  
  
„Warum wird ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Peter beabsichtigt hat, dass uns nichts passiert."Grübelte Harry und lehnte sich gegen das Gitter.  
  
„Ich meine, dort ist immer noch die Tatsache, dass ich Peter 's Leben gerettet habe und er in meiner Schuld steht. Und dann gibt es noch den Grund, dass Millicent so was wie eine Tochter für ihn ist." Millicent lachte leise in sich hinein.  
  
„Manchmal habe ich sogar geglaubt, dass er mein Vater sei. Doch Bellatrix Lestrange hat mich knall hart in die Realität zurückgeholt."  
  
„Du kanntest Bellatrix?"fragte Harry und blickte stur auf Millicent.  
  
„Oh ja, sie hat mir meine Kindheit weggenommen. In ihren Augen sollte ich schneller erwachsen werden, als ich wollte. Woher kennt ihr Bellatrix?" fragte Millicent an Ron gewandt. Doch dieser blickte nur trübselig zu Harry.  
  
„Nun,"begann Remus und drehte sich etwas zu Millicent. „es gab einen Vorfall in der Mysteriumsabteilung und -"Remus brach ab. Er konnte es nicht sagen. Es war so schmerzhaft.  
  
„Mysteriumsabteilung? Mit den Unsäglichen? Was ist da passiert? Peter hat es mir nicht gesagt."  
  
„Harry 's Patenonkel ist – nun – verschwunden."Sagte Hermine sanft, jedoch ernst.  
  
„Ach, du meinst Sirius Black? Das ist dein Patenonkel Harry?"Harry nickte.  
  
„Woher kennst du Sirius Black?"fragte Ron und verschränkte die Arme.  
  
„Tom und Bellatrix haben ständig darüber geredet. Sie haben nach Traum – Voodoo Flüchen gesucht und auch von Harry geredet."Millicent sah kurz auf Harry 's Narbe. „Ich weiß, es muss sehr wehtun. Ich habe ebenfalls eine Narbe von Voldemort. Bei mir ist es aber mehr ein Brandmal."Sie zog ihren Pullover am Hals ein wenig nach unten und was sich zeigte, war ein vermutlich eingebranntes Auge.  
  
„Peter hat mir immer gesagt, dass ich immer brav sein sollte, denn Tom kann mich damit beobachten."Sie zog ihren Pullover am Hals wieder hoch, um es zu verbergen.  
  
„Wie lange lebtest du bei Peter?"  
  
„Als ich sieben war, kam ich zu ihm. Mit sieben habe ich auch mein Gedächtnis verloren."  
  
„Weißt du noch irgendetwas aus deiner Vergangenheit?" Millicent schüttelt den Kopf. Sie zog ihre Kette unter den Pullover hervor und drehte die in ihrer Hand.  
  
„Was soll bloß die Inschrift bedeuten?"fragte schließlich Hermine in die Stille herein. „'Das Buch ist der Schlüssel zur Macht'. Ist das Tagebuch gemeint?"  
  
„Ich denke mal, ja."Dachte Harry nach.  
  
„Aber was heißt das letzte? Wie war das noch mal?"fragte Ron an Millicent gewandt.  
  
„'Das Tor der Zeit kannst du erreichen Und bald wirst du mein Verschwinden begreifen'."Sagte Millicent, ohne auf das Medaillon zu sehen.  
  
„Meint die Kette etwa das Ding im Ministerium?"fragte Harry und drückte sich von den Gitterstäben weg.  
  
„Gut möglich."Murmelte Remus und wischte sich über das Gesicht.  
  
„Bald müsste die Verwandlung beginnen."  
  
„Remus, lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Heißt das, dass Sirius noch leben könnte?"  
  
„Ist er durch den Torbogen dort gefallen?"fragte Millicent verwundert.  
  
„Ja, wieso?" Millicent lachte.  
  
„Und ich dachte, er hätte einen Fluch abbekommen."  
  
„Wieso lachst du?"fragte Harry gereizt. Wieso lachte sie über den Tod seines Onkels?  
  
„Ach Harry, der Torbogen führt doch nicht ins Totenreich. Wenn Sirius Black wirklich dadurch ist, dann muss er in Alcazar 's Gefängnis sein." 


	11. Hilfe aus dem Totenreich

Dieses Kapitel ist mal meiner Sopi gewidmet. Sie hat mich so einige Male getröstet und war wie ein Engel, der vom Himmel kam, um mir zu helfen. Das hier könnte ein wenig depressiv sein. ^-^. Na ja, hab mich Mühe gegeben.  
  
„E- Er – wo ist dieses Gefängnis?"stotterte Remus heraus und stand schlagartig auf.  
  
„Du bist mittendrin."  
  
„Kennst du dich hier aus?"fragte Harry, der ebenfalls aufgesprungen war.  
  
„Aber natürlich! Als ich am Bahnhof gefunden wurde, wurde ich erst hierher gebracht. Ich verbrachte knapp -"Sie wippte mit dem Kopf. „2 Jahre, bis Peter kam. Er sollte mich unterrichten. Ich habe ihn so einige Male den Arm gebrochen. Dann hat mich schließlich Tom und Alcazar unterrichtet. Peter war nur dafür da, mich groß zu ziehen und mich zu versorgen."  
  
„Du wurdest an einem Bahnhof gefunden?"  
  
„Ja. Es war großes Geschrei. Kinder weinten. Dann hob mich jemand hoch und brachte mich weg."  
  
„W- Wo vermutest du Sirius?"Harry drückte sich gegen das Gitter. Millicent ging an das Außengitter und schaute links und rechts und ging zurück zu das Gitter, an dem Harry stand.  
  
„Ich vermute ihn in der Zelle der Unsagbaren. Er ist weder im hier oder im jetzt."  
  
„Was heißt das?"meldete sich jetzt auch Ron zur Sprache, der sich inzwischen gegen das Gitter nach draußen gelehnt hatte.  
  
„Nun, er ist in einer Art Zeitschleife. Keine Ahnung in welcher. Es gibt nämlich zwei. Eine davon ist so was wie die Vorhölle. Das andere ist -"Sie brach ab. Millicent zog wieder ihre Kette hervor und drehte sie in der Hand.  
  
„Ich war mal dort."Flüsterte sie und schaute unabwendbar auf ihre Kette, die sie in der Hand drehte. „Es war grausam. Ich sah ständig Menschen vor mir. Ich kannte sie irgendwie, konnte mich aber nicht an sie erinnern."Sie sah auf. Es zeigte sich nun eine kleine Träne, die ihre Wange entlang lief.  
  
„Es ist so schrecklich, keine Erinnerungen zu haben. Das Aussehen oder die Liebe deiner eigenen Mutter zu spüren. Oder deinen Vater zu umarmen. Aber ich spüre immer noch diese unglaubliche Wärme."Millicent prustete. „Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob ich Geschwister hatte."  
  
„Du hattest eine Schwester."Sagte Remus und schaute sie mitfühlend an. „Sie war eine Squib. Ich kannte sie sehr gut. Sie starb bei einem Todesserangriff. Sie wusste zu viel."  
  
„Was wusste sie?"fragte Millicent neugierig mehr über ihre Vergangenheit zu wissen.  
  
„Sie war ein sehr kluges Mädchen. Sie hatte eine Theorie aufgestellt. Sie hat es liebevoll die ‚Achilles Ferse' genannt. Sie wusste, wie man Voldemort besiegen kann. Eines Nachts wurde sie entführt und gefoltert, bis sie Qualvoll starb."  
  
„Wer hat das getan?"fragte Millicent schluchzend.  
  
„Ana Alcazar."  
  
Die Nacht kam schnell. Moody schnarchte auf dem Boden, doch man sah deutlich, wie sein magisches Auge umher kullerte. Ron und Harry sahen Millicent unabwendbar an, wodurch Hermine nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Kingsley unterhielt sich mit der Nebenzelle, in der die Weasley 's nach langem Koma aufgewacht sind. Tonks schaute ständig auf Remus und Millicent, ging auf und ab und sah auf die Uhr. Durch die Fenster mit den Gitterstäben sah man den Mond nun aufleuchten. Remus und Millicent schienen sich gleichzeitig zu verwandeln. Millicent schrie vor Schmerz auf und es ging über in ein Wolf 's heulen. Remus war ein sehr großer Wolf mit bärenartigen Klauen, während Millicent ein kleinerer Wolf war. Ihre Schnauze war stupsartig und ihre Krallen waren kleiner, doch sie sah gefährlicher und blutrünstiger als Remus aus. Remus knurrte Millicent an, doch Millicent hatte ihren Blick schon in Richtung Ron gerichtet. Sie prang auf die Gitterstäbe zu und versuchte sie wohl durchzubeißen. Remus hatte nun jetzt ebenfalls die Drei gegenüber entdeckt und stürzte sich ebenfalls auf das Gitter.  
  
„W- Was ist, wenn das Gitter nachlässt?"wimmerte Hermine und drückte sich weiter an die Mauer.  
  
„Das kann nicht! Das ist hartes, stabiles Stahl!"In dem Augenblick bog sich ein Gitterstab, den Remus angebissen hatte, auseinander.  
  
„Von einem sehr billigen Laden!"wimmerte jetzt Harry und schob sich die Wand entlang. Jemand lachte. Harry sah zu den außenliegenden Gitterstäben und erblickte Ana Alcazar.  
  
„Die Gitterstäbe werden nicht lange halten. In ein paar Stunden sind die durch."Lachte Alcazar.  
  
„Bita Potter!"Harry ging zu den Gitterstäben, an denen Alcazar stand. „Ich weiß, dass du da irgendwo bist. Wehr dich dagegen!"Alcazar lachte. „Meinst du wirklich, du -"Alcazar verkrampfte sich. Sie ging in die Knie und hielt ihren Bauch. Dann Blickte sie auf. Sie strahlte wieder die Wärme aus, die Harry schon einmal gespürt hatte.  
  
„O- Ostipai plochoia prewedenija." Keuchte sie vor.  
  
„W- Was?"  
  
„Ostipai plochoia prewedenija"keuchte sie noch einmal hervor.  
  
„Das ist russisch. Sie will uns irgendetwas sagen!"  
  
„O- ostipai -" Alcazar beugte sich wieder nach vorn. Sie hielt ihren Bauch vor Schmerzen. Dann sah sie wieder auf. Ihre meeresblauen Augen waren verschwunden. Kälte sah man wieder und ein tiefes Schwarz. Sie stand langsam und vorsichtig auf.  
  
„DU!"knurrte sie Harry an, als sie aufgestanden war. Sie hob ihre Hand, grüne Funken schossen aus ihrer Hand und trafen Harry.  
  
Harry befand sich in einem Raum. Einem Raum ohne oben oder unten, ohne Fenster oder Türen. Überall war es weiß. Es war so ein helles weiß, dass Harry die Augen zusammen kneifen musste.  
  
„Hallo Harry." Harry drehte sich um. Er erkannte sofort diese brummige Stimme, die so klang, als ob man sie 12 Jahre nicht benutzt hätte. Er sehnte sich danach, sie noch einmal zu hören. Dies war kindisch und albern, doch er wünschte es sich.  
  
„Sirius?"flüsterte Harry. Dann trat aus dem Licht zwei Gestalten. Beide trugen strahlendweiße Kleidung ( vermutlich mit Persil gewaschen +hööhöö+ sorry back to story .) Harry erkannte sofort Sirius. Er hatte einen strahlendweißen Anzug. Er grinste ihm zu. Doch Sirius war nicht alleine. An der Hand hatte er eine Frau. Eine Frau, die ein langes weißes Kleid trug. Sie hatte ihre schwarzen Haare zu einem Knoten hochgebunden und ihre meeresblauen Augen sahen ihn noch strahlender an. Es war –  
  
„Alcazar."  
  
„Nein, die bin ich nicht. Du müsstest meinen Namen dank Remus ja kennen. Und durch meinen kleinen Besuch."Sie lächelte ihn an. Sie strahlte eine unglaubliche Wärme aus und Harry erinnerte sie an einen Engel. Harry konnte nicht anders. Er ging nach vorne und schloss Sirius in seine Arme. „Sirius"sagte Harry unter stummen Tränen. Sirius drückte Harry so fest an sich, dass er beinahe keine Luft mehr bekam.  
  
„Harry?"fragte Bita langsam und sanft. Harry sah auf.  
  
„Du musst mir jetzt ganz genau zu hören, okay?" Harry nickte. Er wusste nicht, was jetzt kommt. Er ahnte es nicht einmal. Harry wollte nicht mehr von hier weg. Hier war das, was er brauchte. Sein Paten.  
  
„Du musst dir jetzt folgende Worte merken." Harry nickte wieder.  
  
„Ostipai – plochoia – prewedenija" sprach Bita langsam und deutlich. „Merk es dir."  
  
„ostipat -"  
  
„ostipai plochoia prewedenija"sprach noch einmal Bita langsam und deutlich.  
  
„ostipai plochoia prewedenija. ostipai plochoia prewedenija" murmelte Harry vor sich hin. „Was bedeutet das?"  
  
„Sag dies Millicent Dearborn. Sie soll das Ritual vollführen."  
  
„Wir können dir jetzt nichts erklären, Harry"erklärte Sirius. „Wir haben wenig Zeit. Bita wird dir Hilfe schicken."  
  
„A- Aber was bewirkt das?"  
  
„Geh jetzt, Harry."  
  
„Aber ich möchte bei dir bleiben, Sirius!"  
  
„Geh!" Alles wurde schwarz um Harry.  
  
„I- Ist er tot?"wimmerte jemand.  
  
„Nein, er atmet nur schwach."  
  
„Hey, er kommt zu sich!" Harry schlug die Augen auf. Er befand sich wieder in der Zelle. Über ihn sah er Hermine, Ron, Millicent und Remus. Draußen war es wieder Tag geworden. Harry richtete sich langsam auf. Die Gitterstäbe waren fast alle verbogen. Fast schon so verbogen, dass ein Wolf hindurch passen könnte.  
  
„S- Seid ihr okay?"fragte er und schaute immer noch die Gitterstäbe an. Remus lächelte. „Ja, wir beide haben uns zurückverwandelt, als der letzte Gitterstab drohte, durchzubrechen." Dann erblickte Harry Millicent. Sie stand ganz aufgelöst über ihn und blickte ihn ängstlich an.  
  
„Ostipai plochoia prewedenija" sagte er zu ihr gewandt und schaute dabei in ihre Augen.  
  
„Was?"fragte Remus verwundert, doch Millicent schien zu verstehen.  
  
„Ostipai plochoia prewedenija" wiederholte Millicent und nickte. Remus schaute abwechselnd auf Millicent und Harry.  
  
„Was bedeutet das?"  
  
„Harry war dort. Bita Potter muss den Todesfluch ummodelliert haben, so dass Harry in die Zelle der Zeit geschleudert wurde."  
  
„Und was bedeutet das?"  
  
„Ich hab Sirius und Bita Potter gesehen. Beide sind in der Zelle."  
  
„Sirius ist – dort?"  
  
„Wir müssen hier raus und in den Tempel unten im Keller. Dort werde ich das Ritual voll ziehen."  
  
„Welches Ritual?"  
  
„Die alten Ägypter hatten eine Methode, die Toten zum Leben zurück zubringen. Ich habe vor, in diese Zelle zu springen. Doch vorher brauch ich das Tagebuch."  
  
„Und wo vermutest du es?"  
  
„Unten, im Tempel." Remus hörte ein Zischen. Mehrere Zischen. Etwas bewegte sich auf die Zelle zu.  
  
„Was ist das?"fragte Ron, der ebenfalls das Zischen hörte.  
  
„Hört sich an, wie mehrere Schlangen."  
  
„Das muss die Hilfe sein, die Bita uns schickt."Lächelte Harry. Er ging näher an das Gitter und nun war von ihm ein Zischen zu vernehmen. Etwas kam immer näher. Dann sahen alle etwas auf dem Boden. Es schlängelte sich den Gang entlang. Es war leuchtend orange und hatte schwarze Streifen. Es schien knapp zweieinhalb Meter lang zu sein. Es war eine dreiköpfige Schlange, die sich schnell auf die Zelle, in der Harry und die anderen waren, zu schlängelte.  
  
„EINE RUNESPOOR!"schrie Mrs. Weasley auf.  
  
„Harry Potter?"fragte der mittlere Kopf der Schlange, als sie bei Harry angelangt war. Harry nickte.  
  
„Folgt mir."Zischte die rechte Schlange und plötzlich schossen alle Türen der Zellen auf.  
  
„Keine Angst, sie tut euch nichts"lächelte Harry und ging als erstes hinaus aus der Zelle. Langsam gingen auch die anderen aus den Zellen. Die Schlange reckte seine drei Köpfe und fragte an Harry gewandt: „Alles deine Freunde?"Harry nickte. Langsam schlängelte sich die Schlange in Richtung Tür und die Treppe hinunter.  
  
„Folgt mir!"zischte noch einmal die Schlange und Harry folgte ihr. Mit einem Wink von Harry folgten auch die anderen der Schlange.  
  
„Wo ist Snape?"flüsterte Harry an Mr. Weasley gewandt, als sie alle der Schlange folgten.  
  
„Als Alcazar wieder sich breit machte, starb Snape wieder. Ich bezweifle, dass er noch einmal aufwacht." Die Treppe nahm ein Ende. Sie befanden sich nun in einem langen Korridor, der nicht enden wollte. Flammen flackerten an den Wänden und die Bilder, die überall hangen, schienen zu schlafen. Harry deutete mit dem Finger auf dem Mund leise zu sein und auf Zehenspitzen folgten sie der Schlange.  
  
„TONKS KOMM SOFORT WIEDER HER!"zischte Mrs. Weasley bemüht, leise zu sein. Tonks hatte sich inzwischen den Vasen zugewandt, die Bilder von Folterungen zeigten. Tonks hatte sich so erschrocken, dass sie sich so schnell umdrehte und eine Vase mit sich nahm. Die Vase fiel sekundenschnell auf den Boden und zerbrach.  
  
„ALARM!"schrie ein Gemälde, das gerade aufgewacht ist. Sofort schrieen alle Gemälde durcheinander.  
  
„RENNT!"rief Harry und alle rannten den Gang durch. „DURCH DIE TÜR!" zischte die Schlange. Sie spurteten drauf los, doch die Tür schien nicht näher zu kommen. „SCHNELLER!"schrie Remus und schubste Harry schneller voran. Ron riss die Tür auf und ließ alle eintreten.  
  
„DA HINTEN SIND SIE!"schrie jemand, als Ron die Tür schloss. Harry sah sich im Raum um. Überall lagen Bücher, die alle gleich aussahen.  
  
„Wie sollen wir denn da das richtige finden!"wimmerte Ron und wie auf Kommando schlängelte sich die Schlange durch den Bücherberg.  
  
„Äh – ich will ja nichts sagen -"sagte Ron, als er die Tür ein Spalt geöffnet hatte und nach draußen sah. „- aber da kommt eine ganze Ladung Todesser auf uns zu – mit Alcazar."  
  
„Um so besser", sagte Millicent und begann ebenfalls das Buch zu suchen. „Die brauchen wir noch." Plötzlich tauchte die Schlange aus dem Bucherberg wieder auf und hielt wie ein Hund das Tagebuch im Mund. Die Schlange glitt hinüber zu Millicent und sie nahm es zögernd aus dem Mund der Schlange. KNALL. Die Tür dehnte sich unter der Auflast von mehreren Flüchen.  
  
„LEHNT EUCH DAGEGEN!"rief Remus den anderen zu. Millicent blätterte hastig in dem Buch herum. Zurück und vor. Vor und zurück.  
  
„Äh, Millicent? Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, ein wenig schneller zu suchen?"keuchte Mr. Weasley, während er sich weiter gegen die Tür stemmte.  
  
„Die Seite ist weg. Man hat sie ausgerissen."Sie zeigte das aufgeschlagene Buch. In der Mitte war noch ein wenig Papier, das darauf hin deutete, dass jemand etwas ausgerissen hatte. 


	12. Playing God

So und nun, das nächste heiß begehrte Kapitel. Es hat länger gedauert, weil soviel rein musste ^-^. Na ja, dann lest mal und Rechtschreibfehler könnt ihr euch in den Popo stecken.  
  
~+~+~  
  
„Was soll das heißen, die Seite fehlt?"fragte Remus und drückte sein ganzen Gewicht gegen die Tür.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht", Millicent nahm alle Bücher in die Hand und sah nach, ob die fehlende Seite nicht dort drin wäre.  
  
„Sie muss rausgerissen worden sein."  
  
„Du kennst doch das Buch auswendig, oder?"keuchte Harry und stemmte sich weiter mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür.  
  
„Kannst du dich nicht an die Seite erinnern?" Millicent rieb sich mit dem Zeigefinger die rechte Schläfe. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch kein Wort kam heraus.  
  
„Seelen der Unsagbaren", murmelte sie und ging weiter auf und ab.  
  
„Seelen der Unsagbaren – Ähm – Blut der -"Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.  
  
„Verdammt!"  
  
„Beeil dich, die Tür gibt nach."  
  
„Seelen der Unsagbaren, Blut der Runespoor, ich leiste diesen Todesschwur, schick zurück, was du einst genommen hast von der Welt, gib zurück, unsren Held."  
  
„Danke", lächelte Millicent der Runespoor zu, die ihr so hilfsbereit half. Dann erschrak sie. Hatte sie gerade die Runespoor – sprechen – gehört?  
  
„Äh, Remus."  
  
„Jetzt nicht, such die Seite!"  
  
„Es ist aber wichtig."Millicent ging mehrere Schritte von der Schlange weg und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.  
  
„Was denn?"zischte Remus ärgerlich und versuchte die fast aufgesprungene Tür wieder zuzudrücken.  
  
„D- Die Schlange hat mit mir gesprochen."Sie schluckte schwer. Die Worte drehten ihr den Magen um.  
  
„Du meinst -" Millicent nickte. Auch die anderen sahen Millicent an. Harry wollte es aber testen. War es wirklich so, dass sie auch Parselmund kann?  
  
„Kannst du wirklich Parselmund sprechen?"zischte Harry auf Parselmund.  
  
„Natürlich", zischte Millicent zurück. Es war also wahr. Sie konnte es auch. Aber woher? Harry konnte es durch Voldemort, aber Millicent? Vielleicht war es ebenfalls Voldemort. Schließlich lebte sie ihr fast ganzes Leben bei ihm und anderen Todessern. Millicent war selber erstaunt, dass plötzlich ein Zischen aus ihrem Mund kam. Und sie hatte Harry verstanden.  
  
„Langsam können wir die Tür nicht mehr halten. Wäre sehr nett von dir, wenn du dich mal ein wenig beeilen würdest."keuchte Remus hervor und man merkte deutlich, wie er schwächer wurde.  
  
„Oh – ja, natürlich -"Millicent bewegte sich, als ob sie aus einem Traum gerissen wurde. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und stellte sich vor die Tür.  
  
„Wenn ich ‚jetzt' sage -"sprach sie und schaute ängstlich auf die Tür. „macht ihr die Tür auf und versucht, die Todesser in Schach zu halten. Mit Alcazar werde ich schon fertig. Dauert ja schließlich nicht lange."  
  
„Okay -"Sie atmete tief aus. „Bereit?" Die Ordensmitglieder nickten zögernd.  
  
„JETZT!" Alle sprangen zur Seite und die Tür sprang auf. Drei Todesser, vorne an mit Alcazar, stürmten in den Raum. Flüche und Zauber flogen durch die Luft. Ein bunter Hagel von Farben schoss aus allen Ecken, doch die mächtigsten kamen aus Alcazar 's Zauberstab.  
  
„Seelen der Unsagbaren, Blut der Runespoor -"  
  
„DU!"zischte Alcazar und ging auf sie zu.  
  
„ich leiste diesen Todesschwur – ARGH!" Ein Cruciatus Fluch traf genau in Millicent 's Brust. Millicent krümmte sich auf dem Boden zusammen und Alcazar kam immer näher. Millicent legte die Hände auf dem Kopf, doch es passierte nichts. Sie riskierte einen Blick und sah Remus, der sich gerade wild auf Alcazar gestürzt hatte.  
  
„Seelen der Unsagbaren, Blut der Runespoor,"keuchte Millicent und hielt ihr Herz. „ich leiste diesen Todesschwur, schick zurück,"  
  
„NEIN!"schrie Alcazar, doch Millicent fuhr fort.  
  
„was du einst genommen hast von der Welt, gib zurück, unsren Held!"Ein Rauschen ging durch die Gemäuer, Wind wehte stark überall und vom Gang, aus dem alle kamen, kam weißer Nebel auf sie zu. Es war strahlend weißer Nebel, wie es Harry schon einmal gesehen hatte. Der Nebel kam zielstrebig auf Alcazar zu. Alle verstummten. Alle sahen den näher kommenden Nebel an. Blitzschnell schoss der Nebel durch die Tür und schoss direkt in Alcazar 's Körper. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen auf und breitete ihre Arme in die Luft aus. Schwarzer Nebel wich aus ihrem eigenen Körper und der weiße Nebel verschwand in ihr. Der schwarze Nebel ging den gleichen Weg zurück, wie der weiße Nebel kam und Alcazar fiel zu Boden.  
  
„BITA!"Remus ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und rannte zu ihr hin. Doch er kam nicht dazu, ihr zu helfen, denn plötzlich stand sie auf. Remus wich wieder zurück, denn sie kam auf ihn zu. Remus atmete schneller, er wich immer weiter nach hinten. Das alles war ein Trick. Bita Potter war tatsächlich verloren. Doch plötzlich schlug sie einen anderen Weg ein und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die Kapuzentragenden Todesser zu. Sie hob einmal ihre Hand und in sekundenschnelle sausten die Todesser an die Wand. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag blieben sie hängen. Mit einem weiteren Schlenkers ihres Handgelenkes, zog sie die Kapuzen von deren Köpfe. Harry sah sich der Reihe nach die Todesser an. Zwei davon kannte er nicht, aber die anderen zwei erkannte er sofort. Da war Bellatrix, die um sich strampelte und –  
  
„PETER!"schrie Millicent auf.  
  
„Da haben wir ja die Verantwortlichen", lächelte Bita.  
  
„Du-weißt-schon-wer wird dich hart bestrafen!"strampelte Bellatrix Lestrange. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Handgelenkes flog Bellatrix in die Ecke.  
  
„Du meinst doch nicht im ERNST, dass ich mich noch weiter von ihm einschüchtern lasse." Sie schnippte mit dem Finger und die Todesser verschwanden.  
  
„Wo hast du sie hingebracht?"fragte Harry zögernd. Er traute sich nicht wirklich mit ihr zu sprechen, weil dann immer das Gefühl hochkam, dass diese Frau böse ist. Bita lächelte. „Ich habe sie in ihren Köpfen eingesperrt. Sie sitzen in so was wie ein zweites Askaban."  
  
„B- Bist du jetzt wieder völlig – Okay?"fragte Remus vorsichtig. Bita lächelte. Es war wieder dieses lächeln, das sie hatte, als sie wieder Alcazar wurde. Doch Harry bemerkte die mütterliche Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte.  
  
„Ich bin wieder völlig Okay." Remus konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Er ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Nicht noch einmal wollte er einen Freund verlieren. Nach ein paar Sekunden entwand sich Bita von seinem Griff und sagte:  
  
„Wir haben jetzt sehr wenig Zeit."Sie wand sich an die Runespoor. Dann zischte sie ebenfalls etwas, was nur Harry und Millicent hören konnten. Beide rissen die Augen auf. Die Schlange nickte mit ihren drei Köpfen und schlängelte sich den Gang zurück entlang.  
  
„Ist das dein ernst?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Ja. Sie muss vor gehen."  
  
„Wer muss was?"fragte Remus und schaute abwechselnd auf die Beiden.  
  
„Serpentroix, meine Runespoor, hat etwas zu erledigen. Sie geht zur Winkelgasse."  
  
„Was will sie denn dort?"  
  
„Ich habe vor, ein wenig Gott zu spielen."  
  
Alle Ordensmitglieder waren nun wieder im Grimmauld Platz. Doch sie nahmen nicht den normalen Fußweg, sondern sie konnten dank Bita apparieren. Jedoch wollte sie ihnen nicht sagen, wo das Gefängnis lag.  
  
„Es gibt eben Dinge, die man nicht erfahren sollte, wenn das Schicksal es nicht so will."Sagte Bita, als sie alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer saßen.  
  
„Aber du würdest uns einen großen Vorteil geben."Sagte Mr. Weasley und stellte sein Honigmet zurück auf den Tisch.  
  
„Das Gleichgewicht zwischen gut und böse muss gehalten werden. Es liegen noch so viele Karten offen."  
  
„Aber was ist mit den vielen Toten in der Winkelgasse? Was ist mit Percy?" schluchzte Mrs. Weasley.  
  
„Ich werde schon alles wieder einrenken, doch es ist noch nicht die Zeit gekommen. Erst muss Serpentroix zurück kommen."  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Kennst du nicht die Geschichte, über diese eine Runespoor, die einem Menschen diente? Damit meinte man nicht Voldemort, damit meinte man mich."  
  
„Aber wieso muss sie erst zurück kommen?"  
  
„Sie wird mir berichten, was ich zu tun habe. Ich weiß nämlich selber nicht, mit welchem Fluch ich – oder Alcazar – die Winkelgasse in die Luft gesprengt habe." Ein Zischen war zu vernehmen. Alle sahen sich überall um, doch nirgendwo war etwas zu sehen. Plötzlich erschien eine Runespoor mitten auf dem Tisch mit den Getränken. Die meisten schrieen auf, manche rissen nur die Augen auf, doch Bita blieb ruhig.  
  
„Keine Sorge, sie tut euch nichts!"lächelte Bita. Bita wechselte erst ein paar Worte mit der Schlange, bis die Schlange wieder verschwand.  
  
„K- Können wir nun gehen?"stotterte Mrs. Weasley schluchzend und hielt sich am Arm ihres Mannes fest.  
  
„Wir?"sprach Bita leise. „Nein, das werde ich alleine tun, es ist viel zu gefährlich."  
  
„Wir kommen aber mit -"  
  
„NEIN!"unterbrach Bita Remus.  
  
„Ich habe so viel Leiden hervorgebracht, jetzt liegt es an mir, dass ich alles wieder in Ordnung bringe."  
  
„Aber wenn man dich sieht – Fudge wird dich festnehmen lassen -"  
  
„Wenn dem so ist, werde ich mich freiwillig stellen. Ich will nicht wieder alles falsch machen -"  
  
„Aber ICH will nicht NOCH EINEN FREUND verlieren!"entgegnete ihr Remus, der näher an sie rangetreten war.  
  
„Durch den Tod ist man nicht für immer getrennt. Es ist, als ob man dort warten würde. Auf Freunde. Auf Verwandte. Ich war da, Remus und ich habe keine Angst davor. Nein, im Gegenteil." Sie sah ihn noch ein paar Sekunden in die Augen und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang durch die Tür. Remus verstand nicht. Sie hatte eine merkwürdige Art, Dinge zu erklären. Meinte sie wirklich das, was Remus dachte? Sehnte sie sich nach dem Tod?  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt, Remus?"fragte Tonks, die näher an ihn ran gegangen war.  
  
„Wir folgen ihr."Sprach Remus geistesabwesend und starrte immer noch auf den Punkt an der Tür, wo Bita verschwunden war.  
  
Die Winkelgasse war wie ein großes Kriegsfeld. Die Scherben der Fenster lagen immer noch auf dem Boden, niemand hatte die Häuser wieder aufgebaut. Die Zauberer, die in der Winkelgasse lebten, waren nun in Armut, da sie ihre Zauberstäbe alle verloren hatten. Und Ollivanders, der Laden für Zauberstäbe mit samt Ollivander selber, gab es ja nicht mehr. Bita schritt langsam durch die Tür des Tropfenden Kessels zur Winkelgasse. Sie war verhüllt in einem rabenschwarzen Umhang. Um ihre Hüfte trug sie einen schwarzen Gürtel, indem ihr Zauberstab hing. Ebenso einen dreißig Zentimeter langer Dolch. Am Griff des Dolches waren die vier Wappen der Hogwartsschule zusehen. Auf der Klinge selber stand in verschnörkelter Schrift: Zusammen durch den Kampf. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin. Auf dem Geröll lagen Blumen und Briefe, wahrscheinlich alle adressiert an die Verstorbenen. Weinende Menschen gingen am Geröll vorbei und sahen sich alles an. Dann nahm Bita die tiefgezogene Kapuze von ihrem Kopf. Ihr Gesicht war voller Trauer und sie war Kreidebleich. Langsam schritt sie die Winkelgasse entlang. Plötzlich schrie eine Frau auf.  
  
„DA IST SIE WIEDER!"Doch Bita achtete nicht darauf. Sie hatte es als kleines Kind immer verabscheut, dass man Angst vor ihr hatte, nur weil sie eine Schlange als Haustier hatte oder ohne Zauberstab zaubern konnte. Sie hatte keine Freunde. Ihr blieb nichts. Sie spürte immer deutlich, dass auch Remus, James oder Sirius Angst vor ihr hatten. Besonders Peter. Jeder behandelte sie wie ein rohes Ei. Eine Träne lief ihre Wange entlang. Sie hatte so vieles falsch gemacht. Sie wollte es wieder gut machen. Doch der Tod war nicht genug. Sie wusste, wie es dort ist. Sie hatte davor keine Angst. Doch da war noch diese eine Sache. Diese Sache, die ihr den Tod nicht ermöglichte. Sie war unsterblich. Niemals zuvor hatte sie es jemandem gesagt. Nur einer Person. Diese Person war ihr einziger Seelenverwandter. Eine Person, die auch vom Leben gezeichnet war. Eine Person, die ihr Schicksal kannte. Eine Person, die Severus Snape hieß.  
  
„STEHEN BLEIBEN!"schrie jemand Bita an. „STEHEN BLEIBEN, HAB ICH GESAGT!" Es war ein Zauberer aus dem Zaubereiministerium. Er zitterte deutlich mit seinem Zauberstab vor Angst und Bita hielt an. Dann breitete sie ihre Arme aus, als ob sie ihm ein größeres Ziel geben wollte.  
  
„Mach schon! Tu dir keinen Zwang an."Doch der Mann zitterte weiter mit dem Zauberstab. Bita ließ einen Arm wieder sinken und hob den linken in Richtung des Mannes. Sofort flog ihm sein Zauberstab aus der Hand. Der Mann fing an zu wimmern und ging rückwärts. Plötzlich drehte er sich um und rannte.  
  
„Und der arbeitet im Ministerium?"prustete Bita. Sie schritt weiter die Winkelgasse entlang und hielt am Ende der Strasse an. Menschen, die vorher an den Geröll standen und weinten, sahen nun wie gelähmt zu Bita. Bita breitete ihre Arme aus und schloss die Augen.  
  
„Das ist so UNFAIR, dass wir hier bleiben müssen."Jammerte Ron, als alle Ordensmitglieder außer ihn selber, Hermine, Harry und Millicent sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse gemacht hatten.  
  
„Oh Ron", seufzte Hermine und ließ sich neben Millicent auf den Sessel fallen. „Ist dir eigentlich der Ernst der Lage bewusst? Weißt du eigentlich, wie Harry 's Tante gefährlich werden kann, wenn sie sich zurückverwandelt?"  
  
„Aber auch ohne Zurückverwandlung kann sie böse werden!"entgegnete ihr Ron, der mit seiner rechten Hand seine kleine Winzeule Pig streichelte.  
  
„Natürlich kann sie! Man darf sie nicht unterschätzen!" An Harry flossen all die Worte an seinem Ohr vorbei. Merkwürdigerweise konnte er nicht den Blick von Millicent nehmen. Plötzlich machte sein Magen ein kleinen Hüpfer. So einen Hüpfer wie er ihn gefühlt hatte, als er immer Cho sah.  
  
„Harry?"  
  
„Äh – was?" Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
  
„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?"seufzte Hermine.  
  
„Ähm – entschuldige -" Ron entfuhr ein Prusten. Er hatte gemerkt, wohin Harry die ganze Zeit gesehen hatte und Hermine konnte nur wieder die Augen verdrehen. Die einzige, die nichts mitbekam, war Millicent selber. Sie saß in einem Sessel zusammengerollt und las ein Buch. Den Titel konnte Harry nicht entziffern, es war wahrscheinlich auf russisch. Sie schien das Buch zu verschlingen, denn ihre Augen huschten so schnell über die Seiten, dass Harry davon schlecht wurde, ihren Augen zu folgen.  
  
„Sie hat nicht sehr viel gesprochen seit ihrer Ankunft hier."Flüsterte Hermine Harry zu, die anscheinend merkte, was Harry dachte.  
  
„Sie liest jetzt bestimmt dieses Buch zum zehnten Mal."  
  
„Woher hat sie das Buch?"flüsterte Harry zurück. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Vielleicht hat sie es aus der Bibliothek von hier."  
  
„Das Haus hat ne Bibliothek?"zischte Harry.  
  
„Natürlich!"entgegnete ihm Hermine flüsternd. „Aber alles nur über schwarze Magie."Hermine beugte sich näher an Harry heran, um sicher zu gehen, dass nur er sie hören konnte. „Mir kommt Millicent ein wenig merkwürdig vor. Sie hat etwas sehr komisches an sich. Wir sollten besser aufpassen."  
  
Bita breitete die Arme aus und schloss die Augen. Sie war Schuld, dass so viele Menschen Angst vor ihr hatten. Dies wollte sie nun rückgängig machen. Mit einem Schnipsen ihrer linken Finger verwandelte sie sich. Sie trug plötzlich genau die Kleidung, die Harry gesehen hatte. So strahlend weiß, wie ein Engel. Ein Silberschimmer war in ihren Haaren zu sehen. Es sah aus wie kleine Sternchen. Sie öffnete die Augen. Ihre meeresblauen Augen leuchteten, dass es in den Augen brannte. Langsam ging sie ihren Weg zurück. Doch nun war etwas anders. Weißer Nebel trat aus ihrem weißen Umhang und flog auf das Geröll zu. Es war, als ob man die Zeit rückwärts laufen lassen würde. Die Häuser und Läden bauten sich wieder auf. Stein für Stein. Die Menschen, die auf den Trümmern saßen, stellten sich wieder vor Schreck hin.  
  
War das nicht Ana Alcazar, die es erst alles zerstört hatte? Warum baute sie alles wieder auf?  
  
„RUFT SOFORT FUDGE!"rief ein Mann hinter Bita. Stimmengewirr und Geschrei erfüllte die Luft, doch Bita ließ sich nicht ablenken. Weiter ging sie die Straße entlang und hinter ihr baute sich alles wieder auf. 


	13. Die Vergangenheit, die dich einholt

Als Bita wieder am Tropfenden Kessel angekommen war, drehte sie sich wieder um. Die Ollivanders stand dort in neuem Glanz, Tische und Stühle standen vor Florean Fortescue 's Eisladen und im Weasley 's Zauberhafte Scherze sah man in den Schaufenstern Knallbonbons und Zungenätzende Lollis. Bita küsste auf ihre Handfläche und pustete den Kuss auf die Straße. Sie wand sich zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel und ging hindurch.  
  
„Ah Remus, das übliche?"begrüßte Tom Remus freundlich und wusch eines der Bierkrüge sauber. Tonks schaute ihn schockiert an.  
  
„Du trinkst?"  
  
„Gelegentlich", sagte Remus abwesend und ging in Richtung Tom. „Ist irgendetwas merkwürdiges passiert oder warum bist du so gut drauf."  
  
Tom lächelte ihn breit an und beugte sich ein bisschen vor. „Weißt du es noch nicht?"Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „DIE WINKELGASSE!"Tom hob die Arme vor Freude und lächelte ihn an. „DIE WINKELGASSE. SIE IST WIEDER DA." Remus schaute nach hinten zu den anderen. Alle hatten es ebenfalls mitbekommen. Sie schauten abwechselnd auf Remus und Tom. Moody 's Auge rotierte in Richtung Tür zur Winkelgasse.  
  
„Weißt du, wo B- ich meine Alcazar hingegangen ist?" Tom runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Woher weißt du, dass es Alcazar war?"  
  
„Äh – hab geraten."  
  
Tom sah ihn noch ein paar Sekunden musternd an, bevor er fortfuhr.  
  
„Ein Gast, der ebenfalls Tom hieß, ist ihr ein wenig hinterher gelaufen. Er sagte später, dass sie Richtung St. Mungo gegangen sei. Da hab ich sofort Fudge verständigt."  
  
„Was hat er gesagt?"fragte Remus ungeduldig.  
  
Tom sah zur Decke und überlegte anscheinend.  
  
„Nun, so etwas von wegen das ich eine große Hilfe gewesen sei und das die jetzt auf dem Weg sind, Alcazar den Garaus zu machen."  
  
„SIE WOLLEN WAS?"schrie Mr. Weasley geschockt auf, der dem Gespräch aufmerksam gefolgt war.  
  
„Was seit ihr alles so merkwürdig heute? Alcazar hat Menschenleben ausgelöscht -"  
  
„Und sie wieder gerettet!"entgegnete ihm Remus.  
  
„Woher willst du das alles wissen?"fragte Tom, doch Remus rauschte schon die Tür hinaus.  
  
„Ich kann hier nicht seelenruhig auf dem Arsch sitzen bleiben."Entfuhr es Harry und lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab.  
  
„Harry!"krittelte Hermine über Harry.  
  
„Ich geh denen jetzt hinterher."Harry bewegte sich in Richtung Kamin mit eilenden Schritten. Sofort sprangen Hermine, Ron und Millicent auf.  
  
„Aber Harry, du weißt doch gar nicht, ob sie wirklich in der Winkelgasse sind -"  
  
„Vielleicht sind sie schon weiter", meinte Hermine panisch.  
  
„Vielleicht im St. Mungo, weil dort die Verletzten und Verstorben sind." Meinte Millicent achselzuckend.  
  
„Das ist es!"meine Harry triumphierend und zeigte auf Millicent.  
  
Säuerlich schauten Ron und Hermine auf Millicent, die nur entschuldigend die Beiden ansah. Harry griff in den Topf voller Flohpulver und warf es in den Kamin. Sofort wurden die Flammen, die darin prasselten, grün.  
  
„Harry, ich warne dich! Tu es nicht!"meinte Hermine, doch Harry stieg schon in die Flammen und sagte ‚St. Mungo'. Sofort riss es ihn vom Boden und er drehte sich um die eigene Achse.  
  
Bita, immer noch weiß wie ein Engel, ging langsam die Lounge des St. Mungo 's entlang. Ein Mann in einem Morgenrock kam mit einem Heiler den Gang entlang. Er hatte die Augen verbunden. Der Mann war wahrscheinlich blind. Langsam ging Bita auf den Mann zu.  
  
„Warum trägst du eine Augenbinde? Du kannst doch dadurch gar nichts sehen?!"lächelte Bita den Mann an, als wäre er eine kleines Kind. Bita band langsam den Verband von seinem Kopf ab. Der Mann kniff die Augen auf. Dann blickte er um sich.  
  
„I- Ich – Ich kann sehen!"lächelte der Mann seinen Pfleger an, der ungläubig Bita ansah.  
  
„Wo geht es hier zur Leichenhalle."Fragte Bita den Pfleger sanft und ruhig. Dieser deutete aber nur in Richtung Westen, da er anscheinend kein Wort heraus brachte.  
  
„Danke", lächelte Bita den Pfleger an und schritt in Richtung Westen.  
  
„BITA!"rief jemand hinter ihr. Langsam drehte sie sich ruhig um. Es war Harry, der sie gerufen hatte. Er kam mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zugeeilt. Bita lächelte.  
  
„Harry, was machst du denn hier?"  
  
„Ich komm mit dir und keine Widerrede -"  
  
„Na gut, wenn du willst."  
  
„Ich werde mitkommen, ob du willst – was?"  
  
„Komm mit", lächelte Bita ihn an. Ganz perplex folgte Harry Bita zur Leichenhalle. Bita fasste ihn an die Schulte, um ihn vorlaufen zulassen. Doch Harry hatte eine Art Vision. Er sah plötzlich seinen Vater, wie er sich mit einer Frau stritt. Es war Bita.  
  
„DU MUSST GEHEN! ICH HALT IHN AUF!"  
  
„Lass mich in Ruhe, Alcazar! Ich habe keine Schwester mehr!"schrie er sie an. Dann zerbarst eine Tür. Voldemort lachte. Dann hob er den Zauberstab in Richtung Harry 's Vater. Doch in letzter Sekunde sprang Bita dazwischen und sie bekam den Todesfluch ab. Sie zeigte aber keine Spur von Reaktion. Im Gegenteil.  
  
„MIR KANN NICHTS PASSIEREN, JAMES! ICH BIN UNSTERBLICH!"  
  
Doch eine Sekunde später schoss ein weiterer Todesfluch direkt durch James' Brust. Er war sofort tot.  
  
„JAMES!"heulte Bita, doch Voldemort lachte. Bita sah kurz zur Tür, Voldemort ebenfalls. Dann hechtete Bita los und stürmte durch die Tür. „LILY!"rief sie mit verweinten Augen. „GEH! RETTE HARRY!"Die Tür zum Kinderzimmer zerbarst ebenfalls. „NEIN! TOM, ICH TU ALLES, ABER BITTE, VERSCHONE BEIDE!"  
  
Doch schon schoss ein Fluch in Richtung Lily. Sie schrie noch vor schmerz auf, bis sie ebenfalls tot umfiel. Bita nahm Baby-Harry aus seinem Bett, der sofort anfing zu weinen. Sie rannte mit ihm die Hintertür hinaus. Voldemort ihr hinterher. Mit einer weiteren Bewegung von Voldemort 's Zauberstab, fiel Bita mit Harry auf den steinharten Boden. Bita war Ohnmächtig.  
  
„Du wirst mir nicht in die Quere kommen", lachte Voldemort und richtete den Zauberstab auf Harry. Doch sein Fluch prallte zurück. Er landete erst gar nicht auf Harry, sondern machte kehrt und traf Voldemort. Dieser löste sich schreiend auf.  
  
„BITA!"rief eine knurrige Stimme. Harry erkannte sie sofort. Doch sie klang nicht so brummig und ungebraucht. Harry erblickte Sirius. Er sah viel besser aus, denn er war von Askaban nicht so entstellt. Sirius hatte seine langen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden.  
  
„BITA, WACH AUF!"  
  
„W- Was?"Bita öffnete die Augen.  
  
„WIR MÜSSEN HIER WEG, SONST ENTDECKT DICH JEMAND."Sirius zog Bita auf die Beine.  
  
„Aber ich kann Harry nicht alleine lassen!"Bita wollte sich nach Harry bücken, aber Sirius hielt sie zurück.  
  
„Nein, ich pass schon auf! Geh du jetzt!"  
  
Mit einem Plopp verschwand Bita und somit wurde es auch nebliger um Harry herum. Es riss ihm vom Boden und er befand sich wieder neben Bita. Sie schaute ihn verwundert an, dann schien sie zu verstehen.  
  
„T- Tut mir leid."Stotterte sie heraus und nahm die Hand von seiner Schulter.  
  
Was hatte Harry da gerade gesehen? War es wirklich die Vergangenheit oder nur ein Trick von ihr? Wieso sagte sein Vater, dass er keine Schwester mehr hätte? Wurde sie wirklich so ausgeschlossen aus der Familie? Langsam ging Bita weiter ihren Weg, Harry hinterher.  
  
Ok, das Chap war jetzt ein wenig kurz ., aber na ja.  
  
Ich möchte auch gerne Mal Verbesserungsvorschläge von euch haben und nicht immer nur Lobungen. Trotzdem danke für die reviews =) 


	14. Das Wunder und die Wahrheit

Moin, Moin, liebe Leute! Ich melde mich hier aus dem Zimmer der Werten Millicent-vs.-Hermione und es ist jetzt genau 19.21 Uhr. Nun wollen wir der ‚Meisterin' +rofl+ mal wieder bei der Arbeit zusehen. Und jetzt RUHE, sie muss sich konzentrieren.  
  
@weiß ich gar nicht mehr wer .: Bita der Name: hab ne Freundin, die heißt auch Bita. Die kommt aus Serbien. Die sagte, Bita heißt ‚Einzigartig' und ich dachte, dass passt so schön ^-^.  
  
Harry schaute Bita den ganzen Weg an. War es Absicht, dass er es gesehen hatte? War es wirklich passiert, so wie es Harry gerade gesehen hatte? Er traute sich nicht zu fragen. Sein Mund war wie zugeklebt.  
  
„Bitte sag Remus nichts davon."Brach Bita 's Stimme in die Stille, während sie zielstrebig weiter geradeaus ging.  
  
„Was nicht sagen?", fragte Harry, doch er vermutete, was sie meinte.  
  
„Sag ihm nicht, dass ich unsterblich bin."Sagte Bita flehend.  
  
„Aber wieso? Du kannst die Welt verändern! Du kannst Voldemort vernichten -"Bita blieb stehen. Sie sah Harry tief in die Augen. Sie packte ihn sanft an die Schulter, doch dieses mal passierte nichts.  
  
„Es ist nicht meine Bestimmung, Harry, Voldemort aufzuhalten. Aber wenn der Tag kommt. Der Anfang vom Ende, dann werde ich bei dir sein, Harry. Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen."  
  
„Aber – ich kann das nicht! Ich bin ein nichts gegen Voldemort."Sagte Harry ängstlich wie ein kleines Kind, dass das erste Mal alleine zur Schule geht.  
  
„Du kannst das, Harry, ich weiß es. Du wirst lernen, deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren."  
  
„Welche Kräfte denn?"Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was kann ich denn schon? Das ich diese vielen Male überlebt habe, ist reiner Zufall!"  
  
Bita lächelte ihn an. „Du fragst dich also, was deine Kräfte sind? Denk doch mal nach, Harry. Was ist mit Snape passiert, als du deine Hand auf ihn gerichtet hast. Welche Sprache kannst du sprechen? Warum wachsen deine Haare nach, wenn du es willst?"  
  
„Woher -"Harry konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Bita ging weiter ihren Weg entlang. Woher wusste sie das alles? Er hatte sie weder in Hogwarts noch im Ligusterweg gesehen. Bita und Harry kamen an einer großen massiven Holztür mit der Aufschrift ‚Leichenhalle'. Bita öffnete langsam die Tür. Ein kalter Windzug blies Harry um sein Gesicht. Nirgendwo brannte ein Licht. Harry konnte schwach Regale erkennen. Große Stahlregale ragten hoch bis an die Decke. Bita hob ihre Hand und in ihrer Hand bildete sich ein Feuerball. Dieser Feuerball war so hell, dass er den ganzen Raum zeigte. Jetzt konnte Harry die Aufschriften auf den Regalen sehen. An den einzelnen Schubladen standen Namen. Namen von Menschen, die Harry kannte.  
  
„Alles Opfer der Winkelgasse."Sagte Bita betrübt und blickte sich um. „Geh ein Stück zur Seite, Harry."Sagte Bita und drückte ihn sanft ein Stück von ihr weg. Dann hob sie beide Hände. Der Feuerball, der vorher in ihrer Hand war, zog sich in ihre Hände wie Schleim. Dann stieß sie den Feuerball ab und er schwebte durch die Reihen. Wie Schleim zog er sich über die Regale. Dann schoss die Tür auf. Fudge und ein paar Auroren, darunter Kingsley, strömten in den Raum. Bita stellte sich aus Reflex sofort vor Harry, denn plötzlich füllte sich die Luft mit Flüchen, die auf Bita stießen. Wie eine Art Film zog sich weißer Nebel um Harry und Bita. Die Flüche prallten alle von ihnen ab.  
  
„SIE HAT DEN JUNGEN!"schrie Fudge und deutete auf den gerade entdeckten Harry.  
  
KNALL  
  
Alle Schubladen sprangen auf. Sofort war Totenstille. Aus den Schubladen standen Menschen auf, als ob sie von einem sehr langen Schlaf aufstehen würden. Fudge blickte ängstlich um sich und konnte das gesehene nicht glauben.  
  
„W- Was ist hier los?"stammelten die Menschen.  
  
„Miriam!"riss Fudge die Augen auf. Er ging auf eine junge Frau zu, die ein limonengrünes Kleid trug.  
  
„Vater!"sagte die Frau und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
  
„W- Wie bist du -"Eine Träne lief Fudge 's altes Gesicht hinunter. Miriam deutete nur mit dem Finger auf Bita.  
  
„Sie hat uns an die Hand genommen und ist mit uns aus dem Himmel gegangen."  
  
„S- Sie?"Fudge blickte um sich. „Um Himmels Willen! Nimmt die Zauberstäbe runter!"Jeder blickte Bita an.  
  
„Aber – wie -"stammelte Fudge, doch Bita blickte auf ihre Uhr.  
  
„Ah, es wird Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen. Kommst du mit Percy?"Sie blickte einen rothaarigen Jungen an. Er zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Namen hörte. „Deine Mutter wird sich sicherlich freuen, dich zu sehen."Lächelte ihn Bita an und zögernd ging Percy zu ihr hinüber. Fudge hielt Bita am Arm fest.  
  
„S- Sie haben ein Wunder vollbracht!"sagte Fudge und drückte seine Tochter an sich. „Wie kann ich ihnen jemals danken!"  
  
„Mein lieber Herr Zaubereiminister. Wenn ein Stummer einem Tauben erzählt, dass ein Blinder gesehen hat, wie ein Gehbehinderter tanzt, dann ist das ein Wunder."Sie lächelte den verwunderten Fudge noch einmal an, ehe sie sich der Tür zuwandte und ging zusammen mit Percy und Harry.  
  
~~  
  
„PERCY!"Mrs. Weasley fiel ihrem Sohn um den Hals, als alle wieder im Grimmauld Platz angekommen waren. Auch die anderen Weasley 's, sogar Fred und George, umarmten Percy herzlich.  
  
Ah, wie ich sehe ist die ganze Familie zusammen."Sagte eine freudige Stimme hinter Harry. Es war Dumbledore, der freudig und vergnügt im Gang stand.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore!"sagte Harry und lächelte.  
  
„Ich glaube", sagte der alte Mann und ging zu Bita hinüber. „wir müssen noch so einiges klären."  
  
~~  
  
„Also", begann Dumbledore und setzte sich mit seiner dampfenden Tasse Tee in den hohen Sessel.  
  
„Was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht, Bita?"fragte Dumbledore Bita wie eine alte Schulfreundin, die er seit Jahren nicht wieder gesehen hat.  
  
„Nun, an dem Tag, an dem ich die Schule verließ, bekam – bekam ich einen Brief. Er war von Severus. Er schrieb in einer sehr hektischen Schrift, dass er Hilfe bräuchte. Ohne zu wissen, wo ich ihn suchen sollte, packte ich meine Sachen zusammen."  
  
„Wohin bist du suchen gegangen?"fragte Dumbledore geduldig und nippte an seinem Tee.  
  
„Ich hatte eine Vermutung, wo er seien konnte. In der Schule erzählte er mir immer wieder davon, ein Todesser zu werden. Also ging ich zum damaligen Sitz Voldemorts."  
  
„Du wusstest, wo das Versteck ist?"prustete Remus in seinen Tee. Bita nickte. „Warum hast du es uns nie gesagt?!"  
  
„Remus", begann sie, während die anderen Ordensmitglieder ausgenommen Dumbledore, sie verwundert ansahen. „Es gibt manchmal Dinge, die man nicht wissen soll. So bleibt ein Gleichgewicht zwischen Gut und Böse -"  
  
„Ach hör doch auf mit diesem Schwachsinn! Wir könnten Voldemort -"ein Zucken ging durch die Runde. „ –schon längst hinter Gittern haben!"  
  
„Remus, beruhige dich doch."Sagte Dumbledore auf seine gewohnte ruhige Art. „Bita hat vollkommen Recht. Ein Gleichgewicht muss erhalten bleiben."  
  
„Aber wir können doch nicht zusehen, wie unschuldige Menschen weiter unter der Hand von Voldemort sterben!"Remus war nun aufgebracht. Er stand auf und stieß seine Teetasse um. Auch Bita erhob sich.  
  
„Remus, du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich es sagen möchte, was ich sehe. Aber es geht nicht. Versteh mich doch, Remus. Wenn es passiert, dass Tom tatsächlich weitere Menschen umbringt, werde ich es rückgängig machen. Aber es MUSS geschehen. Was wäre das für eine Welt, wenn kein Mensch mehr sterben würde?"  
  
„Du musst doch auch nicht sterben!"Remus zeigte seinen zitternden Finger auf Bita. „Ich hab es gesehen, Bita! Du kannst nicht sterben! Du brauchst dir doch gar keine GEDANKEN über den Tod zu machen -"  
  
„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Remus", sagte Bita und ihre meeresblauen Augen füllten sich wieder mit schwarzem Nebel. „Du weißt gar nicht, was es heißt, tot zu sein. ICH WAR ES, REMUS! ICH WAR DA! UND DU KANNST MIR GLAUBEN, DAS ICH LIEBER DORT WÄRE, ALS HIER HERUM ZU SITZEN, UM IN DEN TAG ZU LEBEN!" Remus sah sie mit großen Augen an. Er bekam den Mund vor Staunen nicht auf.  
  
„UND DIE SACHE MIT DEM UNSTERBLICH SEIN, REMUS, MEINST DU DAS IST GRO?ARTIG? DU MUSST FÜR ALLE EWIGKEITEN AUF ERDEN WANDELN UND ZU SEHEN, WIE DEINE FREUNDE STERBEN! WENN DU DAS LEBEN NENNST, KANNST DU MEIN LEBEN GERNE HABEN!"Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie mit wehenden Umhang durch die Tür.  
  
Alles war Totenstill. Niemand brachte ein Wort heraus. War sie doch wirklich tot gewesen? Aber Harry hatte sie doch in dieser Zelle mit Sirius gesehen. Hieß das, dass Sirius wirklich tot ist? Oder einfach nur gefangen? Aber wieso konnte Bita fliehen? Weiß sie, wie man Sirius zurück holte? Ohne weiter nachzudenken, wandte er sich an Moody.  
  
„Äh – wo ist sie hingegangen?"fragte Harry, vorsichtig seine Worte wählend. Mad-Eye musterte ihn.  
  
„Du willst sie fragen, ob sie Sirius zurückholen kann, was?"brummte er. Harry nickte.  
  
„Ich bezweifle, dass sie das kann, mein Junge, also würde ich nicht so viel von ihr erwarten."  
  
„Wo ist sie denn jetzt?"fragte Harry ungeduldig und nicht mehr auf die Worte von Moody achtend. Mad-Eye sah ihn noch einmal an und sagte dann:  
  
„Sie ist oben. Sie hat wohl Sirius' Zimmer gefunden."  
  
+~+  
  
Harry öffnete langsam die Tür. Er hatte diesen Raum seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr betreten. Es war immer noch das gleiche Zimmer. Das Zimmer, in dem Sirius manchmal verschwunden war, wenn er sich nutzlos fühlte. Dem Zimmer, in dem er Seidenschnabel, der Hippogreif, der ihm die Flucht vor den Dementoren ermöglichte. Harry fühlte sich merkwürdig. Er hatte diesen Raum sehr selten betreten, doch er fühlte sich trotzdem sehr an Sirius erinnert. Ein Windzug kam durch das offenstehende Fenster. Jemand flüsterte etwas unverständliches in Harry 's Ohr. Harry spürte etwas in der Nähe. Etwas, was näher kam.  
  
„Harry ..."flüsterte jemand hinter ihm.  
  
Harry drehte sich schlagartig um. An der Wand neben der Tür stand ein großer, mit langen schwarzen Haaren tragender Mann, der leichenblass war. An seinem linken Handgelenk war ein Armreif, der ganz in Silber war. Harry konnte etwas grünes auf dem Armreif schimmern sehen. Der Mann, der Harry gegenüber stand, war kein anderer als –  
  
„Sirius -"sagte Harry und starrte den Mann an.  
  
„Hilf mir -"keuchte der scheinbar schon fast tote Sirius.  
  
„Wie, Sirius, wie?"Harry ging langsam ein paar Schritte auf Sirius zu.  
  
„Töte Bita, dann bin ich frei."Keuchte Sirius und brach zusammen.  
  
„B- Bita? A- Aber wieso -"  
  
„Sie ist nicht das, was sie vorgibt, zu sein, Harry."Unterbrach Sirius Harry, auf eine Weise, die Harry nicht von ihm kannte. „TÖTE SIE, Harry und ich bin frei -"Dann verschwand Sirius wie Nebel. Was war das, was Harry gerade gesehen hatte? War es tatsächlich Sirius Black? Der Sirius, der sein Pate ist?  
  
„Harry?"Harry drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand Bita, die ihn mit ihren offensichtlich verweinten blauen Augen ansah. „Was tust du hier?"Sie sah ihn direkt mit starren Augen in seine Augen. Harry wusste, was sie gerade tat, also blickte er schnell zu Boden.  
  
„N- Nichts. Überhaupt nichts."Harry wandte sich zur Tür, um zu gehen, doch Bita sprach erneut.  
  
„Du wolltest mich doch etwas fragen, oder?"Harry drehte sich auf den Versen um. „Fragen über Sirius? Über den Bogen? Oder doch über den Tod."  
  
„I- ich wollte gar nichts fragen. I- Ich hab mich nur verlaufen."  
  
„Das glaube ich dir nicht, Harry, und weißt du warum? Weil du dich hier besser auskennst, als alle anderen. Weil du hier schon einmal warst. Du hast hier schon mal ein paar Wochen gelebt."  
  
„W- Woher -"  
  
„Woher ich das weiß? Harry, ich kann mich in jedes Tier verwandeln. Ich war immer bei dir. Als du den Stein der Weisen geholt hast. In der Kammer des Schreckens warst. Wie du die Dementoren verjagt hast oder wie du beim Trimagischen Turnier in den Friedhof gebracht wurdest. Ich war dabei. Ich war einer der Todesser. Ich war sogar dabei als -"Sie brach ab. Schnell blickte sie zu Boden und drehte sich um.  
  
„Du warst dabei, als Sirius -"Sie drehte sich erneut um. Dann nickte sie. „Aber – du warst doch die ganze Zeit im Gefängnis gefangen. Wie konntest du überall dabei sein?"  
  
„Dafür gibt es eine logische Erklärung."Sie trat näher an Harry. „ICH – bin Alcazar."  
  
„W- Was?"  
  
„Nun, wie soll ich es dir erklären?! Ich bin eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit. Schizophren wenn du es so nennen willst. Ich war blind vor Liebe. Zu Voldemort, die Geschichte müsstest du ja kennen. Ich wollte böse sein. Meine Kräfte ausnutzen. Aber dann nahm alles seine Wendung. Ich lernte Sirius kennen."  
  
„Ab welchem Alter hast du gemerkt, dass du – ähm – Voldemorts Braut bist?"  
  
„Es fing sehr früh an. Schon als ich fünf war. James erklärte mich für geistig verwirrt."  
  
„K- Kannst du mir mehr über meinen Vater erzählen?"fragte Harry vorsichtig, doch Bita lächelte.  
  
„Dein Vater war schon sehr früh sehr begabt mit dem Zauberstab. Er war immer sehr beliebt in der Schule. Besonders in Hogwarts. Wusstest du eigentlich, dass James und Sirius sich anfangs überhaupt nicht leiden konnten?"  
  
„Ja, mir ist so was schon zu Ohren gekommen."Lächelte Harry.  
  
„Tja, niemand hatte gedacht, dass – Sirius Black – nach Gryffindor kommt. Als die beiden sich das erste Mal im Zug sahen, haben sie direkt schon Hauspunkteabzug bekommen. Obwohl sie noch nicht mal eingeteilt für die Häuser waren."  
  
„Wie wurden sie Freunde?"  
  
„James hat ihm mal aus der Klemme geholfen. Sirius hatte angeblich Filch 's Büro mit Flubberwürmern übersäht. Da hatte James die Schuld auf sich genommen."  
  
„Aber wenn er ihn doch gehasst hat, wieso hat er die Schuld auf sich genommen?"  
  
„Tief in seinem Innern mochte er Sirius – na ja – und ein kleiner Stoß von mir in seine Rippen, bewegte ihn dazu, sich zu opfern. Du musst wissen, dass ich schon immer in Sirius verliebt war. Seit dem Tag, an dem ich ihn das erste Mal sah."  
  
„Du! Du warst das Mädchen hinter Sirius bei den ZAG 's, die ihn anhimmelte!"  
  
„Gut, Harry! Du hast vollkommen recht. Doch nicht nur dort hast du mich gesehen. Ich war eines der Mädchen, die am See saßen."Harry rief sich das Bild des Sees noch einmal in Erinnerung. Tatsächlich am Fluss saßen Mädchen.  
  
„Warum hast du Snape damals nicht geholfen?"  
  
„Ich habe mich in James' Konfrontationen nie eingemischt. Ich habe es aufgegeben, als er sich zum wiederholten Male mit Sirius duellierte."  
  
„Aber warum saßt du immer Abseits?"  
  
„Weil wir uns oft gestritten hatten. Ich und die anderen Rumtreiber. Sie erklärten mich immer wieder für Verrückt -" Die Tür ging auf. Herein stolperte Remus.  
  
„Harry. Bita."  
  
„Was ist los, Remus."  
  
„Draußen sind Dementoren. Wir müssen sofort weg von hier." 


	15. Die Narben der Vergangenheit

Als alle Bewohner des Hauses Black 's an der Haustür ankamen, hatte Harry ein wenig Zeit zum nachdenken. Was hatte er gerade gesehen? War es Sirius? Oder doch nur eine Illusion. Vielleicht sogar ein Trick von Lord Voldemort. Aber was würde es nützen, wenn Bita, oder doch Alcazar, tot ist? Könnte dann Sirius wirklich zurück kehren?  
  
„Okay", begann Remus und sah durch den Spalt der Tür. „Ich denke, dass Harry, Hermine, Ron und Millicent hier bleiben sollten -"  
  
„Ich schlage vor, die Vier mitzunehmen."Unterbrach ihn Bita.  
  
„Bist du wahnsinnig?"sagte Remus verwundert. „Wir können doch nicht die Kinder mitnehmen. DAS SIND DEMENTOREN, falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast."  
  
„Remus, die Vier sind nicht dumm. Das haben sie ja wohl im letzten Jahr bewiesen -"Harry schluckte. „und außerdem, was ist, wenn die Vier ganz alleine Dementoren gegenüberstehen? Dann haben sie keine Übung darin!" Remus öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn und öffnete ihn wieder, ließ aber seinen Kommentar doch bleiben. Dann seufzte er.  
  
„Aber auf deine Verantwortung."Remus zeigte seinen Zeigefinger auf sie. Er sah sie noch einen Augenblick an, bevor er langsam die Tür öffnete. Eine kalte Windböe wehte ihnen entgegen. Harry begann zu zittern. Die Kälte saugte ihn tief in ein schwarzes Loch.  
  
„Okay, ich würde sagen, ich gehe voran"meinte Bita und fasste an ihre Hüfte. Harry erkannte, was sie unter ihrem Umhang verbarg. Es war etwas silbernes. Etwas, was er gesehen hatte, als Dudley unter der Kontrolle von Alcazar stand.  
  
„W- Wozu brauchst du eine Waffe?"fragte Harry an Bita gewandt und deutete auf den Dolch, der in ihrem Gürtel steckte. Sofort zog Bita den Umhang drüber.  
  
„Zur Sicherheit."Meinte sie steif, doch Harry kam dies ein wenig merkwürdig vor. Wozu braucht sie eine Waffe? Schließlich braucht sie ja auch keinen Zauberstab. Sirius' Stimme hallte wieder in Harry 's Kopf. ‚Töte Bita, dann bin ich frei ... Sie ist nicht das, was sie vorgibt, zu sein ....'  
  
„Bist du bereit, Harry?"fragte Remus und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„W- Was? Äh – ja."Sagte Harry verwirrt, den Blick kaum vom verborgenen Dolch nehmen könnend. Niemand schien es wirklich zu realisieren, dass Bita einen Dolch, der eigentlich unnütz ist, mit sich trägt. Remus steckte noch einmal seinen Kopf durch den Türschlitz.  
  
„Das sind zu viele."Sagte er kopfschüttelnd, als er wieder seinen Kopf zurück zog. „Das schaffen wir nie."  
  
„Sei doch nicht so pessimistisch, Remus. Aufgeben kann jeder, aber weitermachen, auch wenn man am Boden liegt, ist den Unsagbaren nahe." Remus sah sie noch einmal verwirrt an, bevor er die Tür aufriss und hinaus stürzte.  
  
Harry war so furchtbar kalt. Er hörte wimmern hinter sich. Es musste vermutlich Millicent sein. Harry versuchte seine Hand zum Angriff zu heben, doch er war zu schwach oder seine Hand einfach zu schwer. Harry merkte, wie plötzlich alles um ihn schwarz wurde.  
  
„E- Expecto – pat -"Harry 's Augen fielen zu und er merkte, wie er langsam auf den harten Steinboden fiel.  
  
Harry fand sich in eine Art Kerker wieder. An den Wänden brannten schwach die Fackeln, dass Harry nicht viel erkennen konnte. Es erinnerte ihn schrecklich an Snape 's Klassenraum. Überall standen Gefäße mit werkwürdigem Inhalt in den Regalen.  
  
„Ich habe dich bereits erwartet, Potter."Sagte eine jungenhafte Stimme hinter ihm. Harry drehte sich blitzschnell um. Vor ihm stand ein junger grinsender Mann. Er war vielleicht um die sechszehn und hatte schwarze Haare. Seine grünen Augen funkelten ihn herausfordernd an. Tom Riddle stand direkt vor ihm.  
  
„Voldemort"sagte Harry mit einer fast ängstlichen Stimme.  
  
„So sieht man sich also wieder, Potter."Sagte Voldemort mit einer besonders scharfen Betonung auf ‚Potter'. Harry ging einige Schritte zurück, als Voldemort auf ihn zukam.  
  
+~+  
  
„Ich hab dir doch gleich gesagt, es war eine schlechte Idee, die Kinder mitzunehmen!"schrie Remus Bita an. „Wegen DIR ist nun Harry weg!"  
  
„Harry ist nichts passiert."Sagte die fast unverschämt ruhige Bita.  
  
„Nichts passiert? NICHTS PASSIERT?"antwortete Remus hysterisch. „ES SOLL ALSO NICHTS PASSIERT SEIN?! FALLS DU ES NOCH NICHT GEMERKT HABEN SOLLTEST, HARRY IST VERSCHWUNDEN!"  
  
„Ich kann herausfinden, wo Harry ist aber -"Ihre Augen färbten sich schwarz. „du hilfst mir nicht gerade, indem du hysterisch wirst!"  
  
Remus öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber dann wieder.  
  
„Danke!"sagte Bita sarkastisch.  
  
+~+  
  
„Was willst du von mir."Fragte Harry ihn verächtend, doch Voldemort lächelte nur.  
  
„Ich wollte dich nur warnen."  
  
„Mich warnen? DU?"fragte Harry verdutzt.  
  
„Ja. Du hast also Alcazar zurück ins Leben geholt. Ein großer Fehler. Sie ist nicht das, was sie vorgibt, zu sein, Potter."  
  
„Warum willst ausgerechnet DU mich warnen."Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Weil es immer noch die Tatsache gibt, dass ich dich mit meinen eigenen Händen umbringen will."Harry sah ihn eindringlich an. Das Gleiche tat Voldemort ebenfalls. Harry merkte, wie seine Gedanken aufgewühlt wurden. Er wusste, was Voldemort tat. Er durchsuchte Harry 's Gedanken. Sofort sah Harry weg.  
  
„Du glaubst also, Alcazar wäre wirklich gut?"lachte ihn Voldemort aus. „Kennst du überhaupt ihr Schicksal, mein Guter? Es ist ihr bestimmt, böse zu sein. Die Welt zu beherrschen und dann zu sterben."  
  
„Sterben? Aber sie kann doch gar nicht sterben."Voldemort lachte.  
  
„Ach nein? Ich hatte dich nicht so naiv eingeschätzt. Natürlich kann auch sie sterben. Doch keiner weiß, wie."  
  
„Warum sollte ich dir eigentlich glauben?"fragte Harry verachtend Voldemort.  
  
„Weil du es früher oder später doch wirst. Alcazar war, ist und wird niemals gut sein. Sie ist das pure böse. Was denkst du eigentlich, warum Sirius Black durch den Schleier gefallen ist? Der Schleier ist eine Art Reisebogen. Das Tor hat ihn sofort in ihr Gefängnis gebracht. Dort hat sie ihn umgebracht."Voldemort lachte entzückt. „Wie ich mich noch an die Schreie erinnern kann. ‚Nein, Bita, nicht!' oder ‚Ich liebe dich doch'. Doch am meisten habe ich es genossen, wie er sich vor SCHMERZ gewindet hat."Voldemort lachte auf. Harry knackte mit den Knochen. Er bebte vor Zorn. Aber war es Zorn auf Voldemort?  
  
„Ich glaube dir kein Wort."Zitterte Harry 's Stimme.  
  
„Ich wollte dich nur warnen. Denn töten will ICH dich -"  
  
„Harry?"Harry drehte sich um. Fast genau vor ihm stand Bita. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, ehe Bita 's Blicke weiter zu Voldemort wanderten.  
  
„Was willst du, Tom."Sagte Bita mit geschürzten Mund.  
  
„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen, Ana."Lächelte Voldemort.  
  
„Nenn mich nicht Ana."  
  
„Ah, du akzeptierst deine Zukunft immer noch nicht?"Voldemort lachte auf. „Bald wird der Tag kommen, an dem du es musst."  
  
„Lass uns gehen, Harry."Bita versuchte die Worte von Voldemort zu ignorieren, das merkte Harry. Wusste sie etwas, was andere nicht wussten? Hat sie wirklich so ein Schicksal? Ist in ihr wirklich nichts gutes?  
  
„Du kannst deinem Schicksal nicht davonlaufen, Ana. Sieh es ein. Du bist, was du bist."Bita schloss die Augen um Ruhe zu bewahren. Die stieß Harry immer weiter in Richtung Tür.  
  
„Was ist, Ana, hast du Angst, gegen mich zu kämpfen?"Bita blieb stehen.  
  
„Harry, du gehst sofort zurück zum Hauptquartier."  
  
„Aber -"  
  
„Sofort!"Bita zog eine alte Zeitung aus ihrer Innentasche des Umhangs und gab sie Harry, sofort merkte Harry, wie er vom Boden gerissen wurde und sich um die Achse drehte.  
  
„Ich habe hier noch was zu erledigen."Hörte noch Harry Bita sagen und er sah noch, wie sie den Dolch aus ihrem Gürtel zog.  
  
+~+  
  
„SIE TUT WAS?"meinte Remus lautstark, als Harry von dem Gesehenen berichtete. „Aber – was ist, wenn Voldemort weiß, wie man Bita umbringt? Warum hätte er sie sonst herausgefordert?"  
  
„Auf jedenfall meinte er, dass sie feige sei, darauf hat sie sich umgedreht und hat mich fortgeschickt."  
  
„Wir müssen sie doch suchen. Wir können doch hier nicht so rumsitzen." Remus sprang von seinem Sessel auf und ging die Küche auf und ab.  
  
„Beruhige dich, Remus", meinte Dumbledore und trank seinen Tee aus. „Wir werden sie finden. Doch wir sollten nicht zielstrebig suchen. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist sie wirklich nicht mehr die Bita, die wir kannten -"  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Remus und ging weiter auf und ab. „Was ist, wenn ihr was passiert? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie böse ist. Es – kann einfach nicht."  
  
„Nun ich schlage vor", seufzte Dumbledore und erhob sich „dass wir jetzt alle schlafen gehen. Morgen haben wir noch einen sehr harten Tag vor uns." Dumbledore blickte zu Remus. Remus nickte bedrückt.  
  
+~+  
  
„Was meinst du, was die morgen vor haben."Fragte Ron, als Hermine, Ron und Millicent sich in Harry 's Zimmer eingefunden hatten.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich vermute, es hat was mit diesem AV Projekt zu tun." Meinte Hermine und kuschelte sich zusammen mit Krummbein in ihre Decke ein.  
  
„Was ist dieses AV Projekt eigentlich?"fragte Millicent, während sie einen großen Korb heranzog.  
  
„Keine Ahnung – Milli, was hast du da eigentlich in dem Korb?"fragte Hermine.  
  
„Oh", Millicent lächelte. „Da ist mein Haustier drin. Sie ist ein wenig scheu, deshalb habe ich sie im Korb gelassen."Antwortete Millicent, während sie versuchte, mit der Hand ihr Haustier herauszufischen.  
  
„Woher hast du das plötzlich?"  
  
„Oh, das hat mir Bita mitgebracht, als sie noch einmal im Gefängnis war."  
  
„Sie war noch einmal dort?"fragte Harry Stirn runzelnd.  
  
„Natürlich. Sie schaut immer nach, ob Todesser sich dort rumtreiben."  
  
„Woher weißt du das alles?"  
  
„Ach, weißt du, ich sitze des öfteren am Fenster im Wohnzimmer und lese ein Buch. Dann reden manchmal welche."Sie lächelte gequält. „Dann vergessen sie ganz, dass ich Wolfssinne habe."  
  
„Wie wurdest du eigentlich gebissen?"fragte Ron, doch Hermine warf ihm nur einen verachteten Blick zu.  
  
Millicent seufzte. „Es war nicht Zufällig, dass ich gebissen wurde. Es – Es war beabsichtigt."  
  
„Warum?"fragte Hermine schockiert.  
  
„Ich hatte mir damals nicht viel bei gedacht. Er sagte, ich könnte ihm dann sehr helfen. Also ließ ich mich beißen."  
  
„Wie ist es gebissen zu werden?"fragte Ron taktlos, worauf Hermine ihm in die Rippen stieß.  
  
„Nur die Erfahrung selbst kann dir sagen, welch ein Schmerz es ist, gebissen zu werden. Es – Es ist wie – wie ein Dementor, der dir alles aussaugt, nur es kommt dir so vor, als ob der Dementor in deinem Herzen wäre."  
  
„Weißt du, wer dich gebissen hat? War es ein Wolf oder ein Mensch? Hast du gesehen, wer es war?"fragte Harry vorsichtig. Millicent nickte.  
  
„W- Wer war es?"fragte Harry neugierig.  
  
Millicent seufzte. Sie krempelte ihren linken Ärmel hoch und was die drei sahen war eine riesige Narbe in Form einer Bisswunde.  
  
„Remus Lupin"  
  
Oh Mann, was hab ich da nur wieder geschrieben. Ich weiß selbst noch nicht, wie ich aus der Sache rauskommen soll. 


	16. Neue Kräfte

Harry schlief diese Nacht sehr unruhig. Er wälzte sich in seinem Bett von der einen Seite auf die andere, doch er konnte nicht einschlafen. Die Bilder seiner Eltern und seines Paten, die überall im Zimmer hangen, erinnerten ihn so furchtbar an frühere Tage. Harry versuchte sich krampfhaft an seine Eltern zu erinnern, aber es gab kein Bild von ihnen in seinem Kopf. Keine Erinnerungen. Doch das schlimmste für Harry war, dass auch langsam das Bild von Sirius schwand. Harry erinnerte sich noch kaum an sein hundeähnliches Lachen. Er dachte wieder an sein drittes Schuljahr. Wie die Schule in Aufruhr war. An seine erste Begegnung mit den Dementoren oder mit Remus. Er erinnerte sich an die heulende Hütte und an seine Begegnung mit Sirius. Plötzlich hörte er ein Scheppern von der Küche her. Es war vermutlich irgendein Ordensmitglied, der eine Tasse fallen gelassen hatte, meinte Harry nur und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Wieder ging unten wahrscheinlich in der Küche etwas zu Bruch. Was machen die da bloß, fragte sich Harry ärgerlich, Polterfest? Harry schwang sich aus dem Bett und stürmte die Tür hinaus. Licht schien von der Küche her nach draußen. Ich bin ja mal gespannt, was die da machen, fragte sich Harry und wollte gerade in die Küche stürmen, als er Stimmen hörte.  
  
„Remus, beruhige dich doch", kling Tonks' Stimme. „Bita weiß, was sie tut."  
  
„Das haben andere auch gesagt. Und was ist damals passiert? Erinnere dich doch mal daran, Tonks!"  
  
„Ich weiß, was damals passiert ist, Remus, aber sie wird nicht so dumm sein, und den gleichen Fehler machen -"  
  
„Ach nein? Tonks, ich kenne Bita besser als du. Sie würde das Gleiche wieder tun. DU HAST SIE DOCH SELBST GEHÖRT. Sie hat keine Angst vor dem Tod!"  
  
„Remus, Bita hat damals einen Fehler begangen -"  
  
„Einen Fehler? Tonks, sie hat sich Voldemort angeschlossen!"  
  
„Aber nun ist sie auf unserer Seite. Das ist ein großer Vorteil für uns!"  
  
„Tonks, Bita ist der Grund, warum Lily und James tot sind! Sie hat sie selber umgebracht!"  
  
„Woher willst du es wissen, Remus?"  
  
„Sirius hat sie eigenhändig versteckt, damit sie nicht verurteilt wurde, dafür kam er aber ins Gefängnis! Sirius war damals so dumm und hat sich nur von seinem Herzen leiten gelassen."  
  
„Und was machst du, Remus? Du lässt dich auch von deinem Herzen leiten."  
  
„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"  
  
„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als du Bita vor einem Muggelattentat gerettet hast. Sie wurde beinahe erschossen! Du hättest dabei sterben können!"  
  
„Das hat nichts mit der Sache zu tun, Tonks."  
  
„Oh doch, Remus. DU bist ebenfalls in Bita verliebt -"  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr, Tonks."  
  
„Oh doch, Remus"wiederholte Tonks. „Oh doch!"  
  
Harry hörte wie Remus gereizt seufzte.  
  
„Na gut, ich BIN in sie verliebt, na und?"  
  
„Du bist eifersüchtig auf Sirius."  
  
„E- Eifersüchtig? ICH? Ich gehe in mein Zimmer, aus diesem Gespräch wird sowieso nicht mehr etwas sinnvolles." Harry flüchtete leise aber schnell in die Dunkelheit und schon schoss Remus aus der Küche die Treppen hinauf.  
  
Harry wartete bis er die Tür zuschlagen hörte und ging dann in die Küche. Tonks schwang ihren Zauberstab und versuchte, die umgefallenen Teetassen zu reparieren.  
  
„Oh Harry", lächelte Tonks, als sie Harry erblickte. „Ich hoffe, wir haben dich nicht geweckt."  
  
„Nein", log Harry lächelnd. „Äh – was hat denn Remus?"  
  
„Ach der", winkte Tonks ab. „Der macht sich nur um Bita sorgen."  
  
"I- Ich habe Bruchstücke von eurem Gespräch mit bekommen."Tonks senkte den Blick. „I- Ist es wahr? Ist sie wirklich schuld an dem Tod?"  
  
„Man weiß es nicht", sagte Tonks und stellte die letzte reparierte Teetasse zurück in das Regal. „Remus vermutet es. Es gibt zu viele Beweise, die dafür sprechen."  
  
„Aber – als ich letztens Bita ins St. Mungo gefolgt bin, da hatte ich eine Vision. Als sie mich an der Schulter berührte."Tonks hielt in ihrer Bewegung an.  
  
„Ich hab Mum und Dad gesehen. Ich hab gesehen, wie sie gestorben sind. Aber ich habe nicht gesehen, dass Bita sie töten wollte. Im Gegenteil. Ich hab gesehen, wie sie versuchte, mich zu schützen."  
  
„Aber du weißt nicht, ob es die Wahrheit ist, oder?"fragte Tonks und zog die Stirn hoch.  
  
„Nein", sagte Harry. „A- Aber – ich hab Sirius gesehen!"  
  
„Wann?"  
  
„Es – Es war noch nicht lange her. Es war in Sirius' Zimmer. Es war so etwas wie ein Geist. Er sagte, dass Bita nicht das ist, was sie vorgibt, zu sein und – ähm – dann verschwand er."Harry wollte ihr nichts davon erzählen, dass er gesagt hatte, dass wenn er Bita tötet, Sirius zurück kommen kann.  
  
„Hast du es wirklich gesehen?"fragte Tonks schockiert.  
  
„Das war aber nicht alles. Als ich verschwand, als die Dementoren hier waren, da sah ich Voldemort. Er sagte, er wolle mich warnen. Vor Bita. Als ich ihn fragte, warum, antwortete er, dass schließlich er mich töten will. Den Rest der Geschichte kennst du ja."  
  
„Warum hast du uns nichts davon gesagt?"Doch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, sprach Tonks mehr zu sich selber weiter. „Also hat es sich bewahrheitet. Ich muss sofort zu Dumbledore."Ohne weitere Erklärung rauschte Tonks hinüber zum Kamin, nahm sich eine handvoll Flohpulver, warf es in den Kamin und rief laut ‚Dumbledore'. Dann verschwand sie. Harry befand sich nun ganz alleine in der Küche. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, aber ein vertrautes. Harry beschloss, wieder nach oben zu gehen, doch bevor er die Tür öffnen konnte, ging die Tür auf.  
  
„Milli."Sagte Harry erleichtert, als er sie erblickte.  
  
„Oh, entschuldige. Bist du auch noch wach?"  
  
„Ja, ich konnte nicht schlafen."  
  
„Ich auch nicht. Ron schnarcht so laut."Millicent ging hinüber zum Herd. „Möchtest du auch einen Tee?"  
  
„Ja, bitte."Harry setzte sich an den Tisch. „Äh, hast du eigentlich schon wieder mit Remus gesprochen?"  
  
„Nein", sagte Millicent und goss das heiße Wasser in die Tassen. „Ich schätze mal, er hat mich jetzt wiedererkannt."Millicent lächelte schwach. Harry nahm seine Tasse in die Hand und nahm einen Schluck.  
  
„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du von Remus gebissen wurdest?"Millicent setzte ihre Tasse ab. „Entschuldige, hätte nicht fragen sollen."  
  
„Nein, nein, ist schon in Ordnung."Millicent setzte ihre Tasse ab. „Als ich knapp zwölf Jahre alt war, sagte Tom, dass ich ihm eine sehr große Hilfe sein könne, wenn ich ein Werwolf sei. Ich dachte mir natürlich nichts dabei und stimmte zu. Nach einem Monat kam ein junger Mann zu uns. Remus Lupin. Natürlich wurde er gewaltsam zu uns gebracht. Wir wurden am Vollmond zusammen in eine Zelle gesteckt. Geredet haben wir nicht. Er hatte nur schreckliche Angst, dass er mich beißen könnte. Doch ich versicherte ihm, dass das nicht so schlimm wäre. Damals wusste ich auch noch nicht, welch Schmerzen das sind. Und so biss er mich in jener Nacht."  
  
„Remus hatte nie etwas davon erzählt."  
  
„Würdest du gerne Rumerzählen, dass du schuld bist ,dass ein weiterer Mensch ein Werwolf ist? Ich glaube nicht."  
  
„Du hast vermutlich recht." Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry Millicent wirklich. Er schaute erst auf ihre blonden Haare, die ihr bis zur Hüfte gingen, später in ihre kristallblauen Augen, die ihn sehr an die Augen eines Wolfes erinnerten. Ihre Haut glitzerte, als ob jemand ihr Glitzerstaub auf die Haut gepustet hätte. Harry hatte ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Ein Gefühl, dass er auch bei Cho Chang gefühlt hatte, nur viel stärker.  
  
„Harry? Geht es dir gut?"Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Äh – was? Ja, mir geht's gut."Er konnte seinen Blick schwer von ihr ablenken. Sie hatte eine merkwürdige Ausstrahlung. Fast wie eine –  
  
„Veela."Flüsterte Harry und starrte weiter auf Millicent.  
  
„Was?"prustete Millicent. „Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"  
  
„Ähm, entschuldige."Sagte Harry und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Er rieb sich über die Augen. „Mir ist nur gerade was durch den Kopf gegangen."  
  
„Merkt man."Lächelte ihn Millicent an.  
  
„Darf ich dich mal was fragen?"fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
  
„Na klar!"sagte Millicent und trank einen Schluck aus ihrer Teetasse.  
  
„Weißt du, wo du die ganze Zeit gelebt hast? Ich meine, bei Voldemort und Pettigrew."  
  
„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Ich habe nie das Haus verlassen. Aber ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass wenn man aus dem Fenster meines Zimmers sah, hatte man einen Blick auf einen Friedhof."  
  
„Ein Friedhof?"sagte Harry und prustete in seine Tasse.  
  
„Ja, ich habe deswegen immer die Vorhänge zugezogen."  
  
„War Voldemort auch in diesem Haus, als du elf Jahre alt warst?"  
  
„Ähm", Millicent setzte ihre Tasse ab. „Wie soll ich es sagen. Er war nicht – körperlich da."  
  
„Nicht körperlich?"  
  
„Nein, er war wie ein Geist, aber trotzdem wie ein Vater für mich."Harry zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Er – er war immer bei mir. Er war nicht so, wie andere Leute ihn kennen. Er war – nett."  
  
„Schwer vorstellbar."Sagte Harry unglaubwürdig und runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du eigentlich irgendwas mitbekommen? Ich meine, hatte Voldemort irgendetwas geplant?"  
  
„Ich habe nie viel mitbekommen, weil Bellatrix mich nie dabeihaben wollte. Tom hatte nur immer eine große Wut auf dich und das hat er meistens an den Leuten ausgelassen, die ständig zu uns kamen."Harry setzte so hastig seine Tasse ab, dass der Tee auf den Tisch kleckerte.  
  
„Hast du die Leute gekannt? Weißt du, wie sie aussehen?"Millicent schaute zur Decke und überlegte anscheinend.  
  
„Die meiste Zeit war so ein blonder Mann da. Der sitzt jetzt glaube ich in Askaban. Er war sehr freundlich zu mir und er behandelte mich -"Millicent schwang schauspielerisch ihre Hand nach oben. „wie eine Königin."  
  
„Hieß der Mann zufälliger Weise Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
  
„Sein Sohn, Draco, ist auch in Hogwarts."  
  
„Draco."Millicent schaute an die Decke. „Merkwürdiger Name."  
  
„Ähm, da du ja jetzt nicht mehr von Voldemort unterrichtet wirst -"sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Ich habe vor, nach Hause zurückzugehen."  
  
„Ich hatte dann gedacht – was?"  
  
„Ich habe vor, Tom zu suchen."  
  
„Aber -"Harry stellte seine Tasse ab. „Du kannst nicht zurückkehren. Ich meine, die wollten dich umbringen!"  
  
„Nein, wollten sie nicht. Sie waren nur wütend, dass ich abgehauen bin."  
  
„A- Aber, du könntest nach Hogwarts gehen!"  
  
„Harry, es ist mein zu Hause. Ich gehör hier nicht her."  
  
„Aber – warum bist du dann abgehauen."  
  
„Mir hatte es einfach gereicht. Ich wollte die Welt sehen. Aber jetzt weiß ich wie die Welt ist und am liebsten würde ich es wieder vergessen."  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Alles erinnert mich an meine Vergangenheit und ich will sie nicht kennen."  
  
„Aber willst du nicht wissen, wer deine Eltern sind. Wo dein zu Hause ist."  
  
„Mein zu Hause ist dort, wo Tom ist."  
  
„ES IST NICHT MEHR TOM! DAS IST VOLDEMORT!"Harry stand so schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl umfiel.  
  
„Das ist mir egal! Ich bin bei ihm zu Hause."  
  
„ER HAT DEINEN VATER GETÖTET!"Stille. Millicent sah ihn mit tränigen Augen an.  
  
„Siehst du", Millicent stand auf. „Und DESHALB möchte ich nicht meine Vergangenheit kennen!"Dann stürmte sie aus der Küche. Harry wollte ihr nach laufen, aber seine Beine bewegten sich nicht. Er wollte sie nicht anschreien. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun. Doch er wollte doch nicht, dass sie fortging. Sie war bei Voldemort in Gefahr. Aber war das wirklich diese Tatsache, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie ging? Gab es da noch ein anderen Grund, der mit dem Herzen zu tun hatte?  
  
„Harry?" Harry sah auf zur Tür. Hermine, in ihrem rose Morgenmantel, stand im Türrahmen. „Was ist passiert? Warum schreist du so?"  
  
„Ich hab gerade mit Millicent geredet. Sie will zu Voldemort zurückkehren. Sie sagte, dies hier ist nicht der Ort, wo sie hingehört."  
  
„In einer gewissen Weise muss ich ihr zustimmen", sagte Hermine und setzte sich an den Tisch. Harry stellte den umgeworfenen Stuhl wieder hin und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Sie ist bei ihm aufgewachsen. Sie kennt ihn wahrscheinlich anders als wir. Sie sieht nicht die Gefahr, die von ihm ausgeht."  
  
„Hey, warum bin ich zu eurem Treff nicht eingeladen."Grinste Ron, der gerade reingekommen war. Er ging hinüber zum Kühlschrank, nahm sich ein Butterbier und setzte sich neben Harry und Hermine gegenüber. „Was habe ihr mit Milli gemacht? Die ist an mir vorbeigerauscht und hatte Tränen in den Augen."  
  
„Ich hab sie wohl verärgert."Lächelte Harry schwach und spielte mit seiner leeren Teetasse.  
  
Ron und Hermine stellten keine Fragen mehr über Harry und Millicent und Harry war darüber sehr dankbar. Harry hörte dem weiteren Gespräch über Hogwarts und Quidditch nur mit einem Ohr zu. Er schaute die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie dicke Regentropfen gegen das Fenster klatschten. Plötzlich schien es Harry vom Stuhl zu reißen. Harry 's Narbe brannte, wie sie im Ministerium gebrannt hatte, als Voldemort zu nah an ihm dran war. Er sah Millicent, wie sie rannte. Jemand jagte sie. Millicent bog in eine Ecke, drehte sich um und sah geschockt aus. Jemand lachte auf. Dann fiel Millicent zu Boden.  
  
„NEIN!"schrie Harry auf.  
  
„Harry! Harry, beruhige dich doch."Harry riss die Augen auf. Er lag auf dem kalten Küchenboden und Ron und Hermine knieten neben ihm.  
  
„Millicent!"Harry versuchte sich aufzustellen.  
  
„Was ist mit ihr – Harry, wo willst du hin?"Doch Harry stürmte bereits schon die Küche heraus. Er lief so schnell er konnte die Treppen hinauf.  
  
„Harry warte doch, nicht so schnell!"Aber Harry hörte ihnen gar nicht zu. Er stieß die Tür zu Ron, Hermine und Millicent 's Zimmer auf, doch dort war niemand. Er ging weiter zum Badezimmer, wieder hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, doch niemand war da.  
  
„Harry, was ist denn los?"fragte Hermine abgehetzt, als Harry endlich stehen blieb.  
  
„Millicent ist verschwunden!" 


	17. Über Kontrolle und deren Verluste

+muihihihi+ jetzt ist die Millicent auch dem Tode geweiht. Ich denke mal, ich lasse jetzt alle nach der Reihe abnippeln und niemand wird gerettet. Da fällt mir ein, Snape ist ja noch immer tot, den hab ich ja ganz vergessen. Na ja, mal gucken, ob der wieder kommen soll. Seht selber =). Und jetzt Ruhe, ich muss mich konzentrieren ...  
  
„Sie ist -"  
  
„verschwunden."Sagte Harry und überlegte gut seine nächste Handlung.  
  
„Wir müssen sofort die anderen Alarmieren! Wir müssen -"meinte Hermine aufgeregt und lief auf und ab.  
  
„es alleine machen."Sagte Harry und massierte sich das Kinn.  
  
„Dann müssen wir noch – was? Harry bist du wahnsinnig?"  
  
„Wenn ich eines von Bita gelernt habe, dann ist es die Tatsache, dass manches nur bestimmte Leute wissen sollten. Sie sagte deutlich, dass der Orden nicht wissen soll, wo Voldemort ist."Harry konnte selber nicht glauben, was er da sagte. War er wirklich so stumpfsinnig?  
  
„Das – Das können wir nicht machen!"Hermine sah ihn flehend an. „Harry, es ist genau dieselbe Sache, wie mit -"Sie brach ab und senkte den Kopf.  
  
„Sirius. Ich weiß, Hermine."Vollendete Harry Hermine 's Satz. Harry seufzte. "Wir haben jetzt keine zeit zum Reden. Sagen wir Remus bescheid."  
  
++  
  
Hastig eilten die Drei die Treppe hinauf. Die Menschen in den Portraits schnarchten und wendeten sich auf den unbequemen Stühlen. Das Bild von Mrs. Black war immer noch mit dem Vorhang zugezogen. Harry deutete mit dem Finger auf die Tür. Remus' Zimmer. Licht schien hinter der Tür. Er war vermutlich noch wach. Harry öffnete schnell die Tür und trat ein. Remus saß vor seinem Schreibtisch mit einem Buch in der Hand. Er hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und sah weiter auf die aufgeschlagene Seite. Als Remus Harry erblickte, schloss er schnell das Buch und ließ es in die Schublade an seinem Schreibtisch gleiten.  
  
„Harry, noch so früh wach -?"  
  
„Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit zum Reden! Wir müssen uns beeilen!"  
  
„Was ist denn passiert? fragte Remus und stand auf.  
  
„Millicent! Sie ist verschwunden!"Sofort weiteten sich Remus' Augen. Er rauschte an Harry vorbei, in Tonks' Zimmer. Als Remus an Harry vorbeirauschte, hörte er deutlich: ‚Es ist also passiert'  
  
„WAS?"schrie Tonks auf. Vermutlich hatte Remus ihr gerade die Nachricht überbracht. Harry sah sie in ihrem Morgenmantel vorbei rauschen und im Laufen, kniff sie die Augen zusammen und plötzlich war sie angezogen. Sie schnellte hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, zielstrebig auf den Kamin zu. Sie nahm eine handvoll Flohpulver aus der Dose neben dem Kamin und pustete es in den Kamin. Die Flammen flammten aber nicht grün auf, sondern rot.  
  
„Kingsley? Mad-Eye? Dumbledore?"  
  
Nach einander kamen Personen auf dem Kamin. Es waren Dumbledore, Mad-Eye und Kingsley.  
  
„Was gibt es, Tonks?"fragte Dumbledore, der hellwach schien.  
  
„Es ist das eingetreten, was wir befürchteten."Sagte Tonks sehr ernst. Für Harry viel zu ernst. Dumbledore und die anderen schienen zu begreifen.  
  
„Wir haben jetzt sehr wenig Zeit. Remus, wärst du so freundlich und weckst die anderen?"Mit einem Nicken verschwand Remus die Treppe hinauf. „Wir haben jetzt sehr wenig Zeit. Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen."  
  
„M- Moment mal! Wo sollen wir sie denn suchen gehen ?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Am besten bei Alcazar."  
  
„Aber – Alcazar gibt es doch gar nicht mehr."Harry schaute ihn unglaubwürdig an. Wussten sie etwa mehr als er?  
  
„Harry, Alcazar ist gefährlich. Ich wette, dass sie Millicent entführt hat."  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Wir beide hatten uns gestritten. Deswegen ist sie weggelaufen!"  
  
„Das mag sein, Harry."Meldete sich jetzt Mr. Weasley zu Wort. „Aber es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie Millicent abgefangen hat."  
  
„Aber ihr wisst doch gar nicht, wo B- Alcazar ist?!"  
  
„Doch wissen wir, Harry."Lächelte Dumbledore Harry an. „Du bist unsere Karte."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Du bist die einzige Person hier, die mit ihr verwandt ist."  
  
„Und woher soll ich wissen, wo sie ist?"Dumbledore nahm etwas aus seiner Umhangstasche. Es war eine Kette, dass einen spitzen Rubin der lotrecht nach unten zeigte, trug.  
  
„Hiermit."Sagte Dumbledore. „Wenn du diese Kette ummachst, wird sie sofort in eine Richtung zeigen. Genau dorthin, wo Alcazar ist."  
  
„Sollten wir nicht ein wenig Vertrauen in Bita haben?"sagte Harry und sah abwechselnd von Dumbledore auf Remus. Die Ordensmitglieder sahen ihn an. Hatte Harry das gerade wirklich gesagt?  
  
„Harry, Alcazar ist nicht mehr Bita. Die Bita, die mal existiert hatte, ist schon lange tot."Sagte Dumbledore betrübt und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
„Aber – Remus!"Harry wandte sich an Remus, der sich vom Gespräch distanziert hatte. Er sah auf den Boden. „Du bist mit ihr zur Schule gegangen. Du kanntest sie gut, Remus."Remus sah nicht zu ihm auf. Er schaute sich weiter den Boden an, als ob gerade dort drauf etwas spannendes passieren würde. „Du bist in sie verliebt, Remus. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es dich so kalt lässt." Remus sah auf. Harry sah tief in sein Gesicht. Remus hatte beinahe schon graues Haar und dicke Augenringe schmückten seine Augen. Eine kleine Träne kullerte seine Wange entlang, doch er fing sich schnell wieder, wischte die Träne von der Wange und sprach dann mehr zu Dumbledore gewandt.  
  
„Suchen wir Alcazar. Retten wir Millicent."Dann rauschte Remus an Harry vorbei.  
  
+~+  
  
Harry saß auf einen geliehenen Sauberwisch, denn sein Feuerblitz hatte er nach Umbridge nicht wiederbekommen. Die Kette, die er um den Hals trug, zerrte an ihm und deutete weiter geradeaus.  
  
„Was hattest du in deiner Vision gesehen, Harry."Fragte Mr. Weasley und flog neben Harry her.  
  
"Ähm – ich habe Millicent in eine Gasse rennen sehen. Jemand war hinter ihr her."  
  
„Erinnerst du dich, was in der Nähe dieser Gasse war?"Harry führte sich die Vision noch einmal vor Augen. Es war alles zu dunkel, um irgendetwas zu erkennen.  
  
„Nein – nein, alles zu dunkel."Sagte Harry und ließ sich weiter von der kette ziehen.  
  
„Nun", seufzte Mr. Weasley. „Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass es keine Falle ist."  
  
„Warum sind alle sich eigentlich so sicher, dass es Al- Bita ist, die sie entführt hat."  
  
„Sicher sind wir uns nicht. Wir vermuten es aber."  
  
„Und was ist, wenn sie unschuldig ist? Wenn sie gar nicht so ist, wie alle sagen? Ich meine, dass sie wirklich gut ist?"  
  
„Du wirst es noch lernen, Harry. Du wirst noch lernen, wozu Alcazar fähig ist."Plötzlich würgte es Harry am Hals. Die Kette wendete plötzlich nach Westen und Harry wäre beinahe vom Besen gefallen  
  
„LINKS! LINKS!"rief Mad-Eye, der hinten flog, den vorderen zu. Mit einem lauten WUMM bogen die gesamten Besen links ab. Plötzlich, mit einer Sturzlandung, sauste Harry nach unten. Die Kette riss an ihm wie ein Verrückter. Harry fühlte sich, als ob jemand seinen ganzen Hals vom Kopf trennen wollte. Die Erde kam immer näher. Die Kette zog weiter. Dann – blieb Harry in der Luft stehen und die Kette deutete genau auf eine Gasse.  
  
„Sehr gut."Meinte Kingsley, der gerade von seinem Besen stieg. „Verstecken wir die Besen und machen uns auf."  
  
Die beste Methode, ihre Besen zu verstecken, war die große Recycling Tonne direkt neben der Gasse. Nachdem sie ihre Besen vergraben haben, holten sie ihre Zauberstäbe geschützt heraus, so dass kein Muggel es sehen konnte. Langsam schritten sie die lange Gasse entlang. Remus schreckte zusammen. Eine dicke Ratte hielt mitten vor seinen Füßen an. Als sie ihn erblickte, quiekte sie laut und verschwand die Gasse entlang.  
  
„War das Wurmschwanz?"fragte Tonks an Remus gewandt.  
  
„Vermutlich. Ich konnte ihn nicht erkennen. Er hat sich so – verändert." Remus schaute Tonks an. Sie schien nicht zu verstehen.  
  
++  
  
Harry bildete zusammen mit Hermine und Ron den Anfang der Truppe. Die Kette zerrte nun nicht mehr so, doch sie zeigte stets noch geradeaus. Harry fiel es auf, dass Hermine und Ron seit dem letzten Mal viel mutiger geworden waren. Sie sahen nicht mehr so ängstlich aus, sondern eher tatkräftig und tapfer. Harry schaute nach hinten zu Remus. Remus musste Harry die ganze Zeit angesehen haben, denn als Harry schaute, sah Harry noch, wie Remus schnell wegsah. Warum schämte Remus sich so, dass er in Bita verliebt war? War es nur die Tatsache, dass Bita mit Sirius liiert war? Aber Sirius ist tot, das wäre seine Chance. Vielleicht hätte er dann Schuldgefühle gegenüber Sirius.  
  
„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr uns gefunden."Sagte eine junge, doch sehr kalte Stimme. Aus der Dunkelheit tauchte Millicent auf. Hinter ihr waren Voldemort und –  
  
„Alcazar."Brummte Mad-Eye.  
  
„Sehr gut, mein lieber Moody. Doch nur leider haben Sie es viel zu spät bemerkt."Harry sah hinüber zu Millicent. Sie stand ein wenig Abseits von Alcazar und nahe an Voldemort. Er tätschelte ihren Kopf.  
  
„Kluges Mädchen."Lächelte Voldemort. „Sie hat ganz alleine zu uns gefunden. Doch- wie, fragte ihr euch?"Harry knackte mit den Knochen. Er wäre am liebsten auf ihn losgestürzt, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Jemand hielt ihn am Handgelenk. Jemand – unsichtbares. „Nun, meine liebe Ana", sagte Voldemort und deutete auf Alcazar, die leicht lächelte. „hat sie in der Nokturngasse gefunden und natürlich hierher gebracht – WURMSCHWANZ!"rief Voldemort in die Dunkelheit. Wenige Sekunden später drippelte ein ängstlicher Peter aus dem Schatten.  
  
„J- Ja Meister?"  
  
„Kümmere dich bitte so lange um Millicent."Voldemort wandte sich an Harry. „Ich habe hier noch etwas zu erledigen. Nun, meine liebe Ana."Er streckte die Hand aus, die Alcazar zögernd nahm. „ Was denkst du. Den schnellen, grausamen Tod oder doch den langsamen – qualvollen Tod."Voldemort schien diese Worte richtig zu genießen.  
  
„Mein lieber Tom."Lächelte Alcazar. „Du weißt doch, was ich bevorzuge." Ihre Augen färbten sich schwarz. „Dich in Askaban zu sehen."Sagte Alcazar und mit einem hieb landete Voldemort auf dem Boden. Voldemort krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, doch Alcazar hielt ihn weiter fest.  
  
„B- Bita, was -"  
  
"Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit, Remus. Geh zu Peter. Er ist bei Millicent. Lauft weg! Bevor es zu spät ist."Etwas zögernd und den Blick noch auf das unfassbare haltend, wandte er sich dort hin, wo Millicent und Peter vor kurzem verschwunden waren.  
  
„Millicent? Peter?"rief Remus und versuchte, durch die Dunkelheit irgendetwas erkennen zu können.  
  
„I- Ist es vorbei?"sagte eine piepsige zittrige Stimme. Es war Peter. Langsam tritt er mit Millicent im Arm aus der Dunkelheit.  
  
„Kommt! Wir müssen weg von hier."  
  
AARGH!  
  
Jemand schrie auf.  
  
„Voldemort."Flüsterte Remus und riss die Augen auf. „Ich muss sofort zu Bita."  
  
„Nein! Remus, sie weiß, was sie tut!"sagte Harry fast flehend. Noch einen kurzen Augenblick sah er dorthin, wo er Bita und Voldemort vermutete, bevor er mit den anderen losrannte.  
  
„BLEIB STEHEN, DU KLEINES DRECKSBALK!"rief Voldemort. Millicent blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Voldemort stand dort mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab. Er grinste. „Gut so. Und jetzt komm her." Millicent klammerte sich an Peter 's Arm. Plötzlich schoss ein grüner Strahl aus Voldemort 's Zauberstab und schoss genau auf Millicent zu. Aber in einem Bruchteil der Sekunde schubste Peter Millicent weg und anstatt Millicent bekam er den Todesfluch genau auf die Brust. Millicent konnte es nicht mehr wahrnehmen. Peter fiel steif zu Boden.  
  
„PETER!"schrie sie auf und sie brach in Tränen aus. Remus zerrte weiter an ihr, doch sie versuchte sich loszureißen, um bei Peter zu bleiben.  
  
„Komm schon, Millicent, du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun."  
  
„Nein! Peter, lass mich nicht alleine!"weinte Millicent, doch schließlich schaffte es Remus, sie wegzuziehen. Nun rannten alle los. Millicent, ermüdet durch die Tränen, bildete den Schluss. Immer weiter entfernte sich Millicent von der Truppe und konnte nicht mehr mithalten. Dann erschien Voldemort genau vor ihr.  
  
„Du entwischt mir nicht nach einmal."Sagte Voldemort fast fröhlich. Er hob seinen Zauberstab.  
  
„Und DU wirst nicht noch mal mein Leben zerstören."Rief Bita, die von hinten angehechtet kam. Voldemort schoss seinen Fluch ab, doch bevor er Millicent treffen konnte, schubste Bita Millicent zu Boden und bekam den Fluch ab. Bita 's Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Sie schien – Schmerzen zu haben. Bita stürzte ebenfalls zu Boden. Mit einem ausgiebigen Lachen von Voldemort 's Seite, verschwand er. Bita setzte sich auf. Sie hielt sich krampfhaft den Bauch. Sie schaute auf zu Remus. Jetzt sah er, dass etwas zwischen ihren Fingern hervorquoll. Bita – blutete.  
  
+muihihihi+ wieder welche abgenippelt und schon wieder Snape vergessen .. Na ja, kommt noch. R & R 


	18. Knocking On Heavens Door

Für Anja, meine kleine Cousine, die mich sonst beißen würde, wenn ich ihr das nicht widmen würde. Hab dich lieb, Knuffes =)  
  
Snape Widerbelebung, die dritte! Na ja, neuer Versuch, neues Glück. Ich muss unbedingt an den armen Snape denken.  
  
@auxia: Nun, du musst mich verstehen. Ich bin ein angeborener Sadist. Ich quäle gerne andere Leute. Außerdem hebt das die Stimmung ;)  
  
Bita blickte ungläubig auf ihre Hand. Das warme Blut hatte schon ihre gesamte Hand umschlossen. Sie sah noch einmal zu den fassungslosen Ordensmitgliedern, bevor sie zur Seite kippte. Remus stürzte sofort los. Gedanken schwirrten durch seinen Kopf. Wie konnte das sein? Kann sie doch sterben?  
  
„Bita!"sagte Remus, als er bei Bita ankam und nahm ihren Kopf in die Hände. Bita drückte weiter auf ihre Wunde, damit die Blutung vergebens aufhörte. „Wie -"  
  
„Wie das sein kann, Remus? Ich habe einen Fehler begangen."Keuchte sie unter Schmerzen.  
  
„W- was -"stotterte Remus nur über die fast leichenblasse Bita.  
  
„Ich habe meine Seele verkauft, Remus. Durch meinen Tod existiert kein Voldemort mehr."  
  
„A- Aber – du sagtest selber, es muss das Gleichgewicht zwischen Gut und Böse erhalten bleiben."Bita schloss die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
„Du vergisst meine Worte, die ich dir sagte, als wir uns kennen lernten." Remus konnte sich gut an seine erste Begegnung mit Bita erinnern. Er traf sie im Hogwarts express, als Sirius und James das erste mal aufeinander trafen. Sie redete damals wie eine Gelehrte oder jemand, der einfach schon einmal gelebt hat. Sie erzählte ihm, dass das Schicksal die Welt verändert wird. Dass der Tod und die Wiedergeburt eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Und dass sie mittendrin im Geschehen sein wird.  
  
„Ich will aber nicht noch einen Freund verlieren."Sagte Remus und eine kleine Träne lief seine Wange hinunter.  
  
+  
  
„Also, jetzt drehen alle ab."Flüsterte Fred George zu, worauf er einen Stoß in die Rippen von seiner Mutter bekam.  
  
+  
  
Bita lächelte. „Komm um Punkt zwölf Uhr heute Abend in die Mysteriumsabteilung."Sie drehte den Kopf zu Harry. „Ich werde euch jemanden schicken."Dann schloss sie die Augen. Remus verstand nicht. Hatte sie wirklich vor, was er dachte?  
  
„Remus?"Fragte eine fast flüsternde Tonks. Remus beachtete sie nicht. Sie klang wie eine Person, die aus einem weitentfernten Raum zu ihm sprach. Wie konnte das sein? War Bita wirklich tot? Konnte sie wirklich das zurück bringen, was Remus dachte? Die Wolken am Himmel zogen sich zusammen und Sekunden später tropften kleine Tropfen auf die Ordensmitglieder.  
  
+~+  
  
„Remus?"Sagte Harry vorsichtig, als sie alle samt im Wohnzimmer saßen. Remus drehte den Kopf zu ihm. „K- kommt Bita dann auch wieder?"Remus schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht dran. Ich denke nur, dass sie Sirius' Platz einnehmen wird."  
  
„Sie opfert sich für Sirius?"Meinte Tonks, die sich Armverschränkt gegen die Wand lehnte.  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich glaube eher", er drehte den Kopf zu Harry. „dass es da noch einen Grund gibt."Harry schien zu verstehen. Bita muss einen anderen Grund haben, mit Sirius die Plätze zu tauschen. Vielleicht wollte sie dadurch alte Fehler wiedergutmachen. Harry erinnerte sich an Bita 's Worte. Dass es ihr nichts ausmachen würde, zu sterben. Sie sagte auch, durch ihren Tod gäbe es keinen Voldemort. Aber Voldemort gibt es immer noch. Sagte Bita die Wahrheit oder hatte sie sich einfach nur – geirrt?  
  
+~+  
  
Bita blieb vor dem großen weißen Tor stehen. Nun war sie wieder da. Leider war es nicht für immer.  
  
„Name."Fragte eine mürrische Stimme.  
  
„Bita Potter."Wenige Sekunden später sprach die Stimme wieder.  
  
„Ich hab hier keine Bita Potter."  
  
„Und was ist mit Ana Alcazar?"fragte Bita und trat näher an das Gitter. Dieses mal dauerte es ein wenig länger, bis die Stimme erneut antwortete.  
  
„Dann kommen Sie mal rein."Und das Tor schwang auf. Ein kleiner Mann mit einem Klemmbrett unter dem Arm kam ihr entgegen.  
  
„So, wo wollen Sie denn nun hin."Fragte der kleine Mann, dem die mürrische Stimme gehörte.  
  
„Zu Sirius Black."Sagte Bita und schaute auf den kleinen Mann, der sich auf seinem Klemmbrett etwas notierte.  
  
„Sirius Black, sagen Sie? Tut mir leid, den können Sie nicht sehen."  
  
„Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
„Meine Liebe. Wir kennen Sie hier mittlerweile. Entweder holen Sie hier welche raus oder schicken uns welche. Sie holen einfach zu viele raus."  
  
„Und was ist – wenn er gehen darf und ich – bleibe?"Der kleine Mann sah von seinem Klemmbrett auf.  
  
„Wenn Sie es schaffen, ihn rauszuholen, gilt der Deal."Der kleine Mann lachte. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es funktioniert."Der kleine Mann deutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung ihm zu folgen.  
  
+~+  
  
„Möchte jemand noch ein Tee?"fragte Mrs. Weasley und ging hinüber zur Tür. Da sie keine Antwort bekam, verließ sie den Raum. Harry blickte auf die große Standuhr. Es war grade mal siebzehn Uhr. In knapp sieben Stunden sind alle samt in der Mysteriumsabteilung und warten vielleicht vergeblich auf Sirius.  
  
„Wie kommen wir eigentlich unbemerkt in die Mysteriumsabteilung?"fragte Mrs. Weasley, als sie mit einer Tasse Tee wieder kam.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir einen Portschlüssel benutzen."  
  
„Nein", unterbrach Remus Tonks. „Die werden alle überwacht. Fudge ist einfach zu ängstlich."  
  
„Könnten wir keinen Reisespiegel benutzen?"meinte Dumbledore und wärmte sich die Hände am prasselnden Kaminfeuer.  
  
„Geht nicht", meinte Remus seufzend. „Um den Schleier wurden Posten aufgestellt. Wie hat sich Bita eigentlich gedacht, wie wir dort hin kommen sollen."  
  
„Vielleicht hat sie – na ja, vielleicht hilft sie uns, wenn wir erst einmal dort sind"meinte Tonks.  
  
„Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?"fragte Dumbledore ruhig.  
  
„Ich denke, dass sie uns ja wohl kaum in Gefahr – ähm – ihr wisst, was ich meine."  
  
„Vielleicht hast du gar nicht mal so unrecht."Meinte Remus und massierte sich das Kinn.  
  
„Hab ich? – Äh – Natürlich hab ich – womit hab ich recht?"  
  
„Vielleicht hat sie das ganze schon geplant. Vielleicht können wir einfach in die Abteilung spazieren und keiner würde uns aufhalten!"  
  
„Aber wir sollten auf Nummer Sicher gehen."Sagte Dumbledore und erhob sich. „Ich werde mich ein wenig dort umsehen."  
  
„Und wie willst du da hinkommen?"fragte Remus unbeabsichtigt kleinlaut.  
  
„Ich kenne andere Möglichkeiten, Unsichtbar dorthin zu kommen." Merkwürdiger Weise schaute er Harry lächelnd dabei an.  
  
+~+  
  
„Da sind wir"meinte der kleine Mann und deutete auf die Tür mit der Aufschrift ‚Alcazar 's Zelle/ Schleier – Mysteriumsabteilung = Sirius Black' „Dann mal viel Spaß."Lachte der kleine Mann und watschelte den langen Korridor zurück zum Eingang. Langsam öffnete Bita die Tür und trat ein. Es schien ihr, als ob sie in irgendetwas eingesaugt wurde. Sie drehte sich um die eigene Achse. Dann schien alles stehen zu bleiben und sie fand sich vor einem Haus wieder. Ein Haus, was ihr schrecklich bekannt vorkam. Das Haus ihres Bruders. Aus dem Haus kamen lachend fünf Personen. Es waren James, Lily mit dem kleinen Harry im Arm, Remus, Peter und Sirius.  
  
„Das müssen Sirius' Erinnerungen sein."Flüsterte Bita und trat näher heran.  
  
„Bita!"rief Sirius fröhlich, als er sie erblickte. „Gut das du kommst! Ich habe vor, James und den anderen die tolle Neuigkeit zu sagen!"  
  
„Ähm – tu das, Sirius."Bita versuchte zu lächeln. Erst jetzt merkte sie, was sie angerichtet hatte. Was sie getan hatte, als sie auf die Seite Voldemorts wechselte. Sirius räusperte sich.  
  
„Ich und Bita"Sirius nahm Bita in seine Arme. „haben vor, zu heiraten!" Ein großer Applaus, Freudengebrülle und Umarmungen gingen durch die Reihe.  
  
„Ich fass es nicht!"rief James freudig. „Ich fass es nicht! Meine kleine Schwester und mein bester Freund heiraten!"Dann fiel er Bita um den Hals. Bita konnte sich nicht halten. Sie drückte ihren Bruder fest an sich.  
  
„Hey, was hast du?"fragte James lächelnd und wischte seiner Schwester eine Träne aus den Augen.  
  
„N- Nichts. Ich bin nur so glücklich."Bita blickte zu Peter. Er sah sie auf eine merkwürdige Weise an. Plötzlich schwand das Bild. Sie sauste an einen anderen Ort. An eine andere Erinnerung von Sirius. Der Tag, an dem beide heirateten. Bita stand in dem Kleid, was ihr noch nie gefallen hatte, es aber für Lily getragen hatte, mit Sirius vor dem Altar. Kleine Feen leuchteten an den Wänden und an der Decke und streuten Blüten. Sie sah zu Sirius. Er grinste von der einen Backe zur anderen. Bita sah hoch zum Balkon. Sie erschrak beinahe, denn diese Person hatte sie dort noch nicht gesehen. Es war Voldemort, der amüsiert auf sie hinab blickte und Sirius böse anfunkelte. Neben ihm stand –  
  
„Ich frag mich nur, wo Peter ist."Flüsterte Sirius und sah sich um. Bita erinnerte sich wieder. Es war ein Abgehkatertees Spiel. Sie hatte Sirius nicht aus Liebe geheiratet. Es war von Anfang an geplant, dass Sirius stirbt. Dass es keinen Beschützer mehr für Harry gibt. Aber warum sie Sirius heiraten sollte, war ihr ein Rätsel. Sie konnte sich nicht dran erinnern. Plötzlich schien Bita ein Licht aufzugehen. Deshalb hatte James in der Nacht, in dem er starb, gerufen, dass er keine Schwester mehr hätte! Er wusste, dass es alles abgesprochen war! Dieses ‚abgesprochene Spielchen' wäre gut gelaufen, wenn es da nicht etwas gegeben hätte. Einen kleinen Vorfall. Bita verliebte sich tatsächlich in Sirius. Erst jetzt sah Bita, wie viel sie doch kaputt gemacht hatte. Wie viel Leid sie gebracht hatte. Plötzlich schwand das Bild zum zweiten Mal. Während Bita durch die Luft zu scheinen sauste, dachte sie nach.  
  
„Nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann hol ich Sirius in die Realität. Lass ihn doch noch ein wenig lächeln."  
  
+~+  
  
Harry schaute erneut auf die Uhr. Es war nun bereits dreiundzwanzig Uhr.  
  
„Sollten wir nicht mal langsam aufbrachen?"meinte Harry.  
  
„Erst wenn Dumbledore zurückgekehrt ist."Sagte Remus und kaute auf seinen Fingernägeln. Wie auf Stichwort erschien Dumbledore aus dem Kamin.  
  
„Und?"fragte Remus und sprang auf.  
  
„Merkwürdiger Weise keine Wachen da. Im Unfeld von mindestens fünfhundert Metern."  
  
„Gut."Sagte Remus und rieb sich die Hände. „Dann können wir ja endlich aufbrechen"  
  
+~+  
  
Bita fand sich im St. Mungo wieder. Sie blickte sich um. Ein Heiler kam den Flur entlang.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie."Meinte Bita. „In welcher Abteilung bin ich hier?"Der Heiler lächelte.  
  
„In der wohl fröhlichsten überhaupt! Auf der Säuglingsstation." Das muss Harry 's Geburt sein, dachte sich Bita. Sie blickte zu ihrer linken. Sie sah James, wie er nervös auf und ab ging und Sirius, der lässig auf der Bank saß und über James' nervöses Verhalten nur grinsen konnte.  
  
„Hör auf zu Grinsen, Tatze."Lachte James über sein eigenes Verhalten und setzte sich neben James.  
  
„Es wird alles gutverlaufen. Ganz ruhig."Eine Krankenschwester kam aus dem Zimmer vor der Bank. Sirius war der erste, der aufgesprungen war.  
  
„Und? Was ist es?"  
  
(„ein kleines Arschloch"+hööhöö+ nein sorry, back to Story .)  
  
„Es ist ein Junge."Lächelte die Krankenschwester. James und Sirius stürmten ins Zimmer, Bita hinterher. Auf dem weißen Bett lag Lily und sie hielt ein kleines Baby in der Hand. Es war Harry. Dann schwand auch dieses Bild vor Bita 's Augen.  
  
„Nach der nächsten Erinnerung"sagte sich Bita. „Dann hol ich ihn hier raus."Aber wollte sie das wirklich? Warum nicht für immer an diesem Ort bleiben. Man könnte sein ganzes Leben glücklich sein. Man kann hier doch seine Sorgen zurück lassen.  
  
„Nein."Sagte Bita sich selbst. „ich kann Harry und die anderen nicht alleine lassen. Ich muss ihn hier raus bringen.  
  
+~+  
  
„Hmm, Sie haben Recht gehabt, Dumbledore."Meinte Tonks, als sie dank eines Reisespiegels genau neben dem Schleier landeten. „Ich frag mich nur, wie das Bita hingekriegt hat."  
  
„Das werden wir noch von ihr erfahren, wenn sie zurück ist."Sagte Remus und setzte sich auf die Treppe.  
  
+~+  
  
„Sirius?"sagte Bita vorsichtig und ging näher an Sirius heran, der gerade mit dem kleinen Harry spielte.  
  
„Oh schau mal, was Harry schon kann."Lächelte Sirius und deutete auf den kleinen Harry, wie er versuchte, aufzustehen. Bita konnte das nicht. Sie konnte Sirius nicht von hier weg holen.  
  
„Sirius, du musst zurück." Sagte Bita und war den Tränen nahe.  
  
„Wohin zurück?"sagte Sirius, während er lächelnd weiter mit Harry spielte.  
  
„In die Realität."  
  
„Realität? Das hier ist die Realität!"  
  
„Nein, Sirius. So ist es nicht und du weißt es auch. Harry braucht dich!"  
  
„Dieser Harry braucht mich auch!"  
  
„Er ist nur Illusion, Sirius! Nur eine Erinnerung aus besseren Tagen!"  
  
„Aber – ich will hier nicht weg."Sagte Sirius fast wie ein Kleinkind.  
  
„Ich weiß, Sirius, dass die Welt nicht immer so ist, wie man es will. Aber Harry kann nicht ohne seinen Paten leben!" Schweigen trat ein.  
  
„Ich bleibe hier!"sagte Sirius.  
  
„Oh nein, mein Freundchen, du gehst! Harry braucht dich!"  
  
„Genauso wie dich!"  
  
„Ich kann nicht mehr zurück, Sirius!"Wieder schweigen trat ein. „Du kommst jetzt mit mir!"sagte Bita und zerrte an Sirius.  
  
+~+  
  
„Wie spät ist es?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Ein Uhr morgens."Sagte Remus. „ich frage mich nur, wo sie bleiben."Wie auf Kommando flog ein Mann aus dem Schleier. Alle Ordensmitglieder, die zuvor gesessen hatten, sprangen auf. Ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren rappelte sich keuchend auf.  
  
„S- Sirius."Sagte Harry und riss die Augen auf. 


	19. Rückkehr aus dem Schleier

@Geckole: ich bezweifle, dass Bita noch mal zurück kommt. Ich schätze mal, jetzt kommt die ganze Wahrheit über Bita heraus. Über die Hochzeit zwischen Sirius, über ihre Freundschaft zu Snape etc. Ich werde auch noch einen Grund finden WARUM es dort einen Schleier gibt, um den Bänke sind oder wie Rowling das beschrieben hat.  
  
@Mrs. N. Snape: ich habe auch vor, Snape zurück zu holen, weiß aber noch nicht, wie +hihi+  
  
@Moira: ja ja, du musst auch jedes mal deinen Senf dazu geben +kicher+ .  
  
+seufz+ Snape, die Vierte -.- . Mal gucken, ob ich jetzt mal an den denke.  
  
+~+  
  
„W-Was"sagte Sirius, als er alle um sich sah.  
  
„Sirius!"sagte Harry und stürmte auf Sirius zu. Sirius fiel wieder um, als Harry ihn umarmte. Sirius, etwas verwundert, erwiderte seine Umarmung. Er spürte die nassen Tränen auf seiner Schulter. Plötzlich merkte Sirius, dass Bita recht hatte. Harry brauchte ihn. Als Harry ihn schließlich losließ, wandte sich Remus an ihn. Er reichte ihm erst die Hand, zog ihn aber dann an sich und sagte:  
  
„Ach komm her, Tatze."Nach der Reihe umarmten sie Sirius freudig. Doch niemand schien zu bemerken, dass Bita fehlte.  
  
„Es ist nicht mehr deine Welt."Sagte der kleine Mann neben Bita, die die Ordensmitglieder aus dem Schleier heraus beobachtete.  
  
„Habe ich das Richtige getan?"fragte Bita den kleinen Mann. Er seufzte.  
  
„Siehst du ihre lachenden Gesichter? Menschen freuen sich, wenn eine vermisste Person zurück kehrt, aber kümmern sie sich dann noch um die anderen?"Bita seufzte.  
  
„Sie haben Recht. - Wenn ich dann schon mal hier bin, kann ich dann mit Caradoc Dearborn reden?"  
  
„Natürlich! Kommen Sie!"Zögernd löste sich Bita 's Blick von den lachenden Gesichtern.  
  
+~+  
  
„So lange war ich weg?"fragte Sirius ungläubig, als Harry und Remus ihm das inzwischen Geschehene erzählte.  
  
„An was kannst du dich erinnern, als du durch den Schleier gefallen bist?" fragte Remus und trank aus seinem Butterbier.  
  
„Da stand so ein kleiner Zwerg mit einem Klemmbrett, der fragte mich nach meinem Namen und so. Als ich ihn fragte, wo ich bin, sagte er weder im hier, noch im jetzt – Hey wer ist denn das Mädchen da."Sagte Sirius etwas flüsternder du deutete auf das Mädchen, was auf dem Fensterbrett saß und mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster sah.  
  
„Das ist Millicent Dearborn."  
  
„Die Tochter von Caradoc?"  
  
„Scheint so. Sie ist bei Voldemort aufgewachsen und ist ebenfalls ein Werwolf."  
  
„Bei Voldemort aufgewachsen?"  
  
„Ja, sie wurde von ihm an einem russischen Bahnhof gefunden. Sie hat aber dort ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Ich schätze mal, sie wusste zu viel und so hat Voldemort es kurzer Hand ausradiert."  
  
„Armes Mädchen – und warum guckt sie so traurig?"  
  
„Wurmschwanz hat sie ebenfalls groß gezogen. Peter ist tot."  
  
„Geschieht ihm Recht."  
  
„SIRIUS!"zischte Tonks.  
  
„Was? Hab ich was verpasst?"  
  
„Er hat sich für Millicent geopfert. Voldemort hat ihn umgebracht."  
  
„Er hat sich für sie geopfert? Peter? Der Peter?"  
  
„Ja, der Wurmschwanz."Sagte Tonks. „Es muss ihm sehr viel an Millicent gelegen haben, wenn er sich für sie opfert."  
  
„Vielleicht ist es einfach die Tatsache, dass in Peter mehr steckte, als man wusste."Sagte Millicent, die grade unbemerkt vom Fensterbrett aufgestanden war und nun zum Tisch hinüber ging.  
  
„Möchtest du einen Tee, mein Liebes? Einen Kakao? Oder ein Butterbier?" fragte Mrs. Weasley und wuselte hinüber zum Herd.  
  
„Nichts von alle dem, Danke."Sagte Millicent und winkte ab. „Ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen, dass ich weggelaufen bin -"  
  
„Ach, du brauchst dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen!"sagte Remus und drückte sie kurz an sich. Remus war zu fröhlich und zu glücklich, um traurig zu gucken. Millicent bemerkte Sirius. Er sah sie die ganze Zeit, wo sie an den Tisch kam, schon merkwürdig an. Dieser Blick machte ihr Angst.  
  
„I- Ich geh dann nach oben."  
  
„Sag bescheid, wenn du was brauchst!"sagte Remus und lächelte ihr noch aufmunternd zu. „Warum hast du sie so komisch angeschaut, Sirius."Sagte Remus, als Millicent die Treppe hoch verschwand. „Sie macht eine schwere Zeit durch. Viel zu schwer für ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter."  
  
„Sie weiß mehr, als wir wissen."Sagte Sirius und sah immer noch auf den Punkt, an dem Millicent verschwand.  
  
„Ach Sirius, hab doch ein wenig Vertrauen. Sie hat uns geholfen, Bita zurück zu bringen."  
  
„Wie denn das?"  
  
„Sie hatte Bita 's Tagebuch und -"  
  
„Was? Woher hat sie das?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Von ihrem Vater, nehme ich mal an."  
  
„Von Caradoc?"  
  
„Sie hat ja wohl kaum noch einen Vater"  
  
„Apropos, wo ist eigentlich Bita?"warf Tonks ein.  
  
+~+  
  
„Bita!"sagte Caradoc freudig und ging auf sie zu. Er nahm sie freudig in den Arm. „Wie geht es dir!"  
  
„Äh – gut."Sagte Bita ein wenig verwundert über sein Verhalten. „B- Bist du mir noch böse wegen -"sagte sie etwas beschämt.  
  
„Wegen dem Schleier? Oh nein, meine Liebe. Das ist das beste, was mit passieren konnte!" Bita erinnerte sich schwach an den Tag, an dem sie Caradoc in den Schleier schubste. Caradoc untersuchte an diesem Tag den Schleier auf seine Herkunft und wie er entstanden ist.  
  
„Ich wüsste zu gerne, wo es dort hin geht."Dröhnte Caradoc 's Stimme in Bita 's Kopf.  
  
„Da kann ich dir behilflich sein."Hörte Bita sich selber. Danach folgte nur noch ein Aufschreien, ein Lachen und – Stille.  
  
„Ähm – Caradoc?"  
  
„Was gibt es?"sagte Caradoc und ging hinüber zum Sessel, wo er zuvor gesessen hatte. Bita musste anscheinend bei Caradoc zu Hause sein.  
  
„Ich – Ich hab Millicent gesehen."Caradoc hielt in seiner Bewegung an.  
  
„M- Millicent?"Er sprang sofort auf. „Wie geht es ihr. Was macht sie so."  
  
„Sie – ähm – sie ist ein Werwolf."  
  
„Ein – was? Wie konnte das passieren."  
  
„Voldemort hat sie beißen lassen."  
  
„Von wem? Ich schwöre die, ich mach den Verantwortlichen fertig."Sagte Caradoc und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
„Beruhige dich erst mal Caradoc -"  
  
„WER – HAT – DAS – GETAN!"sagte Caradoc ungeduldig.  
  
„Remus Lupin."  
  
+~+  
  
„Sie muss nicht mitgekommen sein."Sagte Remus und ging nun nervös auf und ab.  
  
„Sie sagte mir, dass ich durch den Schleier soll."Meinte Sirius und kaute nervös an seinen Fingernägeln.  
  
„Wie konnte das nur passieren, dass wir sie ganz vergessen haben."  
  
+~+  
  
„Ich muss sofort hier raus!"sagte Caradoc und schlug wie wild auf die Tür ein, durch die Bita zuvor gekommen war.  
  
„Caradoc, ich bitte ich! Remus ist dein Freund!"  
  
„Er hat die Zukunft meiner Tochter ruiniert!"  
  
„Es war nicht beabsichtigt von ihm! Wenn du dich erst einmal in einen Werwolf verwandelt hast, hast du keine Kontrolle über dich selbst!"  
  
„Ist mir egal! Ich werde ihn umbringen!"  
  
+~+  
  
„Wir müssen zurück in die Mysteriumsabteilung."Sagte Sirius.  
  
„Und wie willst du sie da rauskriegen? Rein hopsen und an ihr rumzerren?" sagte Tonks sarkastisch.  
  
„Wie ist denn Bita da rein gekommen?"  
  
„Sie ist – nun ja -"stammelte Remus. „Sie ist – gestorben."  
  
„Gestorben? Also war ich auch tot?"  
  
„Das wissen wir nicht."  
  
„Und was ist, wenn wir eine Person an ein Seil fesseln und diese Person dann reinspringt? Dann könnten wir sie doch rausholen."Sagte Harry, der gerade die Treppe hinunter kam.  
  
„Harry, selbst wenn! Was ist, wenn das Seil reißt?"  
  
„Oder wenn wir mit reingezogen werden?"  
  
„Das ist gar keine schlechte Idee."  
  
„Was ist – was? Sirius bist du jetzt vollkommen verrückt?"  
  
„Ich war doch schon mal da. Ich komm da schon wieder raus."  
  
„Und warum bist du dann nicht beim letzten Mal wieder gekommen?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Weil ich dort dachte, dass das die Realität ist."  
  
„Und wieso bist du so sicher, dass du es dieses mal kannst?"  
  
„DU!"sagte eine Stimme. Remus drehte sich um. Im Türrahmen stand –  
  
„Caradoc! Du hier?"   
  
« DU » sagte Caradoc erneut.  
  
« Ich ? » meinte Remus sich wundernd, was er meinte.  
  
„DU BIST SCHULD!"sagte Caradoc und bevor Remus etwas sagen konnte, sprang Caradoc wie ein wild gewordener auf Remus. Caradoc prügelte wie wild auf Remus ein.  
  
„DU – BIST – SCHULD – DASS – MEINE – TOCHTER -"  
  
„VATER, HÖR AUF!"schrie Millicent, die die Treppe hinunter stürzte.  
  
„Millicent."Sagte Caradoc und hielt in der Bewegung inne. Remus nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Caradoc mit aller Kraft von sich weg zu drücken.  
  
„Was soll das? Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?"schrie Millicent ihren Vater an.  
  
„Du weißt, wer er ist?"fragte Tonks und half Remus aufzustehen.  
  
„Das sieht ja wohl ein Blinder, dass ich mit ihm verwandt bin."  
  
„Millicent, meine Tochter"sagte Caradoc und ging mit weit geöffneten Armen auf sie zu. Millicent wich zurück.  
  
„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?"  
  
„W- Was -"  
  
„Du verschwindest von heute auf morgen, lässt mich und Mum alleine und jetzt erwartest du von mir, dass ich dich als Vater akzeptiere?"  
  
„I- Ich -"  
  
„Warum kannst du nicht da hin zurück kehren, wo du her gekommen bist." Sagte Millicent und drehte sich schon um, als Ron und Hermine die Treppe hinunter kamen.  
  
„Was ist los?"  
  
„Hey, wer ist das?"fragte Ron und deutete auf Caradoc. Millicent rauschte an den Beiden vorbei.  
  
+~+  
  
„Was hast du dir jetzt schon wieder dabei gedacht!"schrie der kleine Mann Bita an.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, Warwick, aber er musste zurück! Es war meine Schuld, dass er hierher kam."  
  
„Du kannst doch nicht einfach Leute durch den Schleier schicken! Die werden doch da draußen alle denken, dass man zurück kehren kann! Ich sag es dir, in einer Woche habe ich hier PLATZMANGEL!"sagte Warwick und rauschte an ihr vorbei. 


	20. Rückkehr des vergessenen Rumtreibers

+heul+ schon wieder Snapileinchen vergessen. Aber ich schwör euch, dieses Kapitel kommt der wieder.  
  
Ich hatte ein wenig technische Probleme im Moment, aber ist jetzt glaube ich behoben.  
  
+~+  
  
„Sie hasst mich."Sagte Caradoc und trank einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Krug Honigmet.  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr, Caradoc."Sagte Remus und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Sie – ist nur verwirrt. Schließlich hat sie dich seit - acht Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
„Tut – Tut mir Leid, Remus, wegen dem Schlag, ich hab überreagiert."  
  
„Ach, schon in Ordnung. Ist doch nichts passiert"Sagte Remus und drückte weiter mit dem Eisbeutel auf seine Beule am Kopf.  
  
„Ich wette mit dir, dass sie in mindestens einer Woche mit dir redet." Versuchte Remus ihn aufzumuntern.  
  
+~+  
  
„Warum muss er in meinem Leben auftauchen."  
  
„Vielleicht weil er dein Vater ist?"sagte Harry und schaute Millicent dabei zu, wie sie ihr Haustier im Korb streichelte. „Sag mal, was ist das eigentlich für ein Haustier."  
  
„Oh", Millicent lächelte. „Das ist nut eine Katze. Sie ist ein wenig ängstlich in fremder Umgebung."Millicent zog ihre Katze heraus. Sie war pechschwarz und hatte smaragdgrüne Augen. Sie wirkte wirklich ängstlich, denn sie rollte sich sofort in Millicent 's Armen zusammen. „Sie heißt La Criz"  
  
„Endlich mal eine niedliche Katze."Sagte Harry und streichelte sie vorsichtig hinterm Ohr. „Hermine hat auch einen Kater."  
  
„Hab ihn schon gesehen. Warum er wohl so komisch aussieht."  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
  
„Er sieht so – zugerichtet aus."  
  
„Ganz natürlich für einen Streuner."Millicent lächelte. Sie war Harry dankbar, dass er das Thema ‚Vater' nicht anschnitt.  
  
„Sie sieht wirklich süß aus."Sagte Harry. Aber meinte er wirklich die Katze?  
  
„Peter hat sie mir geschenkt, als ich noch klein war. Das einzige Problem war", prustete Millicent. „Dass er eine Ratte war. Merkwürdiger Weise hat sie ihn nie gejagt."  
  
„Merkwürdig für eine Katze."Sagte Harry und hatte für kurze Zeit die Idee, dass die Katze ein Animagus hat.  
  
„Sie ist eine kleine intelligente Katze."Sagte Millicent und betätschelte ihre Katze wie ein kleines Baby, was der Katze zu gefallen schien.  
  
„Was heißt eigentlich ‚La Criz'?"fragte Harry und streichelte ebenfalls die Katze.  
  
„Ich hab es von Lakritz abgeleitet, weil sie doch schwarz ist."Zuckte Millicent mit den Achseln. Harry 's blick traf sich mit Millicent 's. Ihre blauen Augen funkelten wie Sterne, die ihr in die Augen gelegt worden waren. Millicent lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Was?!"  
  
„Äh – nichts."  
  
„Hey, was macht ihr zwei hier so alleine – ist das deine Katze?"Hermine kam herein. Sie tätschelte die pechschwarze Katze.  
  
„Ja, sie heißt La Criz."  
  
„Süßer Name."Sagte Hermine und kraulte sie hinter ihrem Ohr. „Moment, ich hol Krummbein, dann können die Beiden sich kennen lernen."Fügte Hermine hinzu und wuselte freudig davon.  
  
„Mum ruft euch die ganze Zeit."Sagte Ron, als er die Tür öffnete. „Es gibt Essen!"  
  
+~+  
  
„Severus? Kann ich mal mit dir sprechen?"  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Es geht um etwas wichtiges."Snape stand von seinem großen Sessel auf und ging in Bita 's Richtung.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was es noch zu besprechen gibt."  
  
„I- Ich bin gekommen, weil ich dir helfen möchte."  
  
„Helfen? Bei was?"  
  
„Zurück ins Leben zu kommen."  
  
„Warum sollte ich zurück wollen."  
  
„Na ja, ich glaube nicht, dass ein großes schwarzes Nichts deine glücklichsten Erlebnisse sind."  
  
„Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich keine hatte."  
  
„Und wer ist das da hinten?"sagte Bita und deutete auf zwei Schüler auf dem Hogwartsgelände. Sie standen eng umschlungen küssend mitten im Weg. Es war ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor. Es waren Bita und Snape.  
  
„Das war deine glücklichste Erinnerung?"  
  
„Ich war ein Narr damals."Zischte Snape.  
  
„Nein. Du hast dich nur verletzt gefühlt, als ich mit Sirius zusammen war."  
  
„Aber ich weiß es besser, Bita."Grinste Snape. „Du warst in der Schulzeit knapp nach den ZAG 's nicht mehr in ihn verliebt, weil er dich nicht beachtete, angeblich. Der Dunkle Lord hat dir aber gesagt, dass du ihn heiraten sollst. Und warum?"  
  
„Ich verstehe nur, dass Voldemort ihn töten wollte, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum ich ihn heiraten sollte."  
  
„Verstehst du denn nicht? Wenn du mit ihm verheiratet bist, dann bist du in die Black Familie aufgenommen und hast somit freien zutritt. Was glaubst du eigentlich, was die alte Black alles wusste."  
  
„Ich schätze mal eine Menge."  
  
„Genau! Und genau diese Menge wollte der Dunkle Lord wissen."  
  
„Der Plan hätte funktioniert, wenn ich mich nicht in Sirius verliebt hätte."Lächelte Bita spöttisch. Snape, der keine Argumente mehr wusste, verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.  
  
„Also, was ist nun, willst du jetzt zurück oder nicht."  
  
+~+  
  
Da die Küche für die vielen Leute des Ordens ein wenig zu klein war, nahmen sie kurzerhand das Wohnzimmer. Die Möbel waren zur Seite gerückt und ein großer langer Tisch mit Chintz Sesseln stand nun mitten im raum. Das Essen erinnerte Harry an Hogwarts. Ein riesiger Truthahn stand auf dem Tisch Kartoffelbrei und Kürbispastete standen außen herum. Sogar Pfefferminzbonbons lagen auf dem Tisch verteilt.  
  
„Setzt euch. Setzt Euch!"sagte Mrs. Weasley und brachte den wohlduftenden Kesselkuchen zu Tisch.  
  
Ron, Hermine und Harry setzten sich neben Fred, George, Bill und Charlie, die an diesem Tag ebenfalls gekommen waren. Millicent setzte sich genau zwischen Harry und Remus, wodurch Harry 's Magen direkt einen doppelten Salto rückwärts hinlegte. Millicent und Remus unterhielten sich eifrig, während Caradoc Millicent traurige Blicke zuwarf, die Millicent anscheinend ignorierte. Die Runde war im vollen Gange. Dumbledore unterhielt sich mit Kingsley, später mit Millicent.  
  
„Was Dumbledore und Remus wohl so viel mit Millicent reden."Fragte Harry Hermine und Ron."  
  
„Villeischt gt se nah 'ogwats"mampfte Ron.  
  
„Ron", sagte Hermine angewidert. „Könntest du bitte vorher herunter schlucken, bevor du sprichst?"Ron schluckte hinunter.  
  
„Vielleicht geht sie nach Hogwarts."Harry fiel beinahe die Gabel aus der Hand.  
  
„M- Meinst du wirklich?"  
  
„Gut möglich. Ich werde sie heute Abend noch fragen."Sagte Hermine und schluckte genüsslich ihr letztes Stück Truthahn hinunter.  
  
„Mad-Eye, was ist denn los?"sagte Kingsley, als er Mad-Eye 's magisches Auge sah. Es schaute starr auf die Wand. Dann fielen Gabeln und Gläser zu Boden. Manche prusteten in ihr Butterbier. Ein deutliches VERDAMMT!' war von Ron zu vernehmen. Severus Snape stand im Türrahmen.  
  
„Was ist?"sagte Snape mürrisch und schlecht gelaunt wie immer. Unter verwunderten Blicken setzte er sich Millicent gegenüber.  
  
„Äh – Severus?"meinte Kingsley und schaute ihn mit halboffenen Mund an.  
  
„Severus, was für eine Freude, dich wieder unter den Lebenden zu haben!" sagte Dumbledore fröhlich.  
  
„VERDAMMT!"erklang es erneut von Ron.  
  
+~+  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, was haben sie sich jetzt schon wieder dabei gedacht! Sie können doch hier nicht einfach so Gott spielen! Wir haben bald nur noch Selbstmordfälle, weil jeder denkt, man kann zurück kehren!"  
  
„Sei doch nicht so Zynisch -"  
  
„Ich und Zynisch? Ich bin Optimismus in Person! Merkst du, wie die Freude aus mir heraus blubbert, dass ich noch mehr Tote am Hals habe?"  
  
„Du bist schließlich hier Angestellter -"  
  
„Das ist ja das Schwachsinnige! Wozu brauchen die mich hier eigentlich noch, wenn DU da bist! Ich kann gleich in Rente gehen!"  
  
„Warwick -"  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie mein Boss mich klein machen wird?"Bita konnte sich ihr Prusten nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Sehr witzig, wirklich! Ich kann mich kaum halten!"  
  
+~+  
  
„Severus, wie kommt es, dass sie wieder bei uns sind?"fragte McGonnagall.  
  
„Die werte Mrs. Black hat mich zurück geschickt."  
  
„Bita?"fragte Harry. Snape schaute ihn mit verengten Augen an, antwortete aber nicht. Kaum ist der Alte wieder da, schon kann er mich nicht mehr leiden, dachte sich Harry und versuchte sich seinem letzten Klacks Kartoffelbrei zuzuwenden.  
  
„Wer ist das?"fragte Millicent an Harry flüsternd.  
  
„Oh, das ist Professor Snape. Er unterrichtet Zaubertränke in Hogwarts."  
  
„Der Typ kommt mir schrecklich bekannt vor."Sagte Millicent und plötzlich fuhr wie ein Zug ihre Erinnerung an ihr vorbei.  
  
Sie lag auf dem Boden. Sie weinte, doch niemand hörte sie. Der Zug rauchte, Menschen schrieen. Dann hob jemand sie auf. Ein Mann mit fettigen schwarzen Haaren. Er half ihr auf zustehen, verbarg sie aber unter seinem Umhang. Seine bleichen dünnen Finger hielten sie fest und er trug sie davon.  
  
„Millicent? Geht es dir gut?"fragte Remus, als er bemerkte, dass Millicent starr auf den Tisch blickte.  
  
„Äh – was? Ja – ja, mir geht's gut."Log Millicent und sah nun hinüber zu Snape. Er schien sich ebenfalls erinnern zu können. So etwas hatte Millicent noch nie. Sie hatte sich noch nie an etwas erinnert, bevor sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte.  
  
„Geht es dir wirklich gut?"fragte Hermine und beugte sich über ihren Teller.  
  
„Ich hab mich erinnert."Sagte Millicent in einem Flüsterton, den sowieso niemand mitbekommen hätte, weil alle so laut redeten.  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
  
„Ich hab gesehen, wer mich vom Bahnhof mitgenommen hat."  
  
„Un' we wa es?"mampfte Ron.  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, Ron, schluck runter!"  
  
„Und wer war es?"fragte Ron erneut und warf Hermine einen grimmigen Blick zu.  
  
„Snape."  
  
+~+  
  
„Ich war grad bei meinem Chef. Der ist jetzt stinksauer."  
  
„Dann würde ich gerne mit ihm reden -"  
  
„Wir haben beschlossen"fuhr Warwick weiter, als ob er nicht unterbrochen wurde. „dass du ebenfalls gehst. Nachher haben wir hier keinen mehr."  
  
„Ich darf gehen? Einfach so?"  
  
„Geh lieber oder ich schick dich zu Luzifer!"  
  
+~+  
  
Sirius schlenderte betrübt und zu Boden blickend in das Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Is' wohl besser, wenn wir ihr ein schönes Grab direkt neben Lily und James geben."Sagte Sirius und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Remus fallen.  
  
„Wer wird denn beerdigt?"fragte eine Stimme genau hinter Sirius. Sirius drehte so schnell den Kopf, dass es weh tat. Genau hinter Sirius stand Bita.  
  
++  
  
JUUUUPPPIIIIIEEE ICH HAB AN SNAPE GEDACHT. Jetzt kommt alles raus. Aber erinnert euch. Sirius ist mit Bita verheiratet. Remus ist in sie verknallt und Snape ebenfalls. Das gibt Streit!  
  
R&R 


	21. Letifold und MoonyPatronus

Ich wollte nur kurz sagen, dass ich sehr wenig Zeit habe, und dass ich gerade mal dazu komme, das hier alles zu schreiben. Das bedeutet, dass ich keine Zeit habe, meine Dokumente (Kapitel) per E-Mail zu verschicken. Dass man die Kapitel nicht kopieren kann, ist mir neu ö.Ö. Man kann die doch kopieren mit STRG + C, dann Word öffnen und mit STRG + V einsetzen ö.Ö. Ich würde mich aber freuen, wenn Fragen oder Verbesserungsvorschläge kommen. Irgendwann werde ich auch die beantworten.  
  
+~+  
  
„Bita."Sagte Sirius und schaute sie an. Er stand auf, so, dass er beinahe den Stuhl umwarf. Er umarmte sie nichts wissend ...  
  
„Sirius."Sagte Bita und drückte Sirius fest an sich.  
  
„Doch wieder unter den Lebenden, Animo?"sagte Remus freudig und nahm sie ebenfalls in den Arm. Alle standen auf, um Bita zu begrüßen. Alle, außer Snape.  
  
„Sag wenigstens Hallo, Schniefelus."Brummte Sirius.  
  
„Lass ihn doch, Tatze."Sagte Bita und sah Snape eindringlich an.  
  
+~+  
  
Der restliche Tag schien wie im Flug zu vergehen. Alle außer Millicent, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermine und Snape saßen in einem Kreis. Millicent unterhielt sich erneut eifrig mit Remus. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen am prasselnden Kaminfeuer und Snape hatte sich wieder im Keller verbarrikadiert.  
  
„Warum redet Millicent eigentlich so viel mit Remus?"  
  
„Ich glaube, sie reden über ihre Erfahrungen als Werwolf."Schmunzelte Hermine und sah Remus und Millicent zu. „Wir können sie ja gleich fragen."  
  
+~+  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine kamen gar nicht dazu, Millicent über das Gespräch mit Remus zu befragen. Denn während im Hause schon alle schliefen, unterhielten sich Remus und Millicent immer noch.  
  
„Oh, es wird Zeit, dass wir ins Bett gehen."Lächelte Remus, als ihm seine Uhr verriet, dass es schon ein Uhr morgens war.  
  
+  
  
„Du kommst jetzt erst ins Bett?"fragte Ron, als Millicent die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete. Ron, Harry und Hermine saßen auf dem Boden und hatten Pig, Hedwig, Krummbein und La Criz geholt.  
  
„Habt ihr auf mich gewartet?"  
  
„Warum redest du so viel mit Remus?"  
  
„Ich tausche mich mit ihm aus über Erfahrungen und so weiter. Und ich kenne jetzt den Grund, warum Sirius mich nicht leiden kann."  
  
„Er kann dich nicht leiden?"fragte Harry und betätschelte Hedwig.  
  
„Ja. Ich war mal in Askaban. Also, ich habe mich dort umgesehen und da hab ich Sirius gesehen. Er wollte schon flüchten, als ich elf Jahre alt war. Ich hab es aber T - äh – Voldemort gesagt und so wurde es verhindert. Beinahe hätten die Dementoren ihn geküsst, hab's aber noch verhindert."  
  
„Dann verdankt er dir doch sein Leben."  
  
„Leben? Wenn du in Askaban bist, dann führst du kein Leben. Ich hasse Dementoren", sagte Millicent und verschwand im Gegenüberliegenden Zimmer.  
  
„Sie muss jetzt eine ganz schöne Menge über Remus kennen."  
  
„Und Remus über sie."  
  
Diese Nacht entschied sich Harry kurzerhand bei den Dreien zu schlafen. Er sagte, er wolle nicht alleine schlafen. Hermine und Ron hatten da aber eine andere Theorie. Millicent bot ihm direkt an, doch mit ihr in einem Bett zu schlafen, da doch das Bett in viel zu groß für eine Person war. Was wirklich stimmte. Es war mittlerweile schon drei Uhr morgens. Ron schnarchte so laut wie immer, Hermine wälzte sich in ihrem Bett und erquetscht beinahe damit Krummbein und Harry starrte Millicent an. Er schaute ihr zu, wie sie schlief. Sie sah aus wie ein Wolfsjunge, aber hatte doch etwas von einer Veela.  
  
„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?"fragte Millicent. Sie öffnete die Augen.  
  
„Wie siehst du das, dass ich wach bin?"  
  
„Hab ein drittes Auge."Lächelte Millicent.  
  
„Hast du dir es noch mal überlegt, ob du nach Hogwarts möchtest?"fragte Harry. Millicent nickte. Harry 's Magen machte einen erneuten Hüpfer.  
  
„Weißt du schon, in welches Haus du möchtest?"  
  
„Hmm, da ich viel schlechtes über Slytherin gehört habe, möchte ich dort nicht rein."  
  
„Wie wär's mit Gryffindor?"Millicent lächelte.  
  
„Wir werden sehen."  
  
Dann schlief Harry ein. Seine Augen sackten zu. Er fühlte eine Leichtigkeit um sich herum. Er schien abzuheben.  
  
+  
  
„Ah, Harry. Schön dich zu sehen."Sagte eine kalte Stimme. Harry drehte sich um. Voldemort stand genau vor ihm. „Wie ich sehe, ist Alcazar von den Toten auferstanden."  
  
„Sie – ist – nicht – Alcazar."  
  
„Oh, Harry, so naiv?"Voldemort schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
  
„Was willst du von mir!"  
  
„Was ich von dir will? So schnell vergessen? Nimm dich vor Alcazar in Acht."  
  
„Warum sollte ich auf dich hören."Doch Voldemort konnte nicht antworten. Er sah direkt hinter Harry Millicent stehen. Harry sah sein lächeln und wirbelte herum.  
  
„Millicent verschwinde!"Voldemort ging auf Millicent zu, doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Harry tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, doch er lag immer noch auf seinem Nachttisch. Kurzerhand entschloss sich Harry auf Voldemort zuzustürzen. Voldemort fiel mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag zu Boden.  
  
„Harry, du musst aufwachen!"sagte Millicent und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Harry einen hellen Blitz aufleuchten. Einen Patronus, der die Form eines Wolfes hatte. Er sah Remus verblüffend ähnlich. Mit einem Schlag wachte Harry auf.  
  
„Harry! Harry, geht es dir gut?"fragte ihn Millicent, die genau vor ihm am Bett stand.  
  
„Was – Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Ein Letifold."  
  
„Ein was?"  
  
„Ein Letifold. Er sieht aus wie ein schwarzer Umhang, aber wenn er dich erst mal berührt, zerquetscht und verdaut er dich."  
  
„Sehr appetitlich."sagte Ron, der ebenfalls mit Hermine aufgesprungen war.  
  
„Warst du das mit dem -"  
  
„Patronus? Ja. Das ist die einzigste Waffe, die ihn aufhalten kann. Er war schon dabei, dich zu erquetschen."  
  
„Sollten wir nicht den anderen Bescheid sagen?"fragte Harry, als er Millicent sah, wie sie beruhigt ins Bett stieg.  
  
„Nein, es besteht keine Gefahr mehr. Ist der Letifold einmal verjagt, kommt er so schnell nicht wieder."  
  
„Wenn du meinst. Ich hab auch ehrlich gesagt keine große Lust, ein großes Spektakel draus zu machen."Gähnte Harry und stieg ebenfalls ins Bett. Ron und Hermine sahen sich an.  
  
„Sag mal, habt ihr sie noch alle."Sagte Ron. „Harry hätte tot sein können."  
  
„Ach Ron, beruhige dich. Ich hasse es, wenn meinetwegen immer so ein großer Wirbel ist."  
  
+~+  
  
„Guten Morgen Millicent! Harry, Ron, Hermine!"begrüßte Remus sie freundlich, als bereits alle am Küchentisch saßen. Harry blickte in die Runde. Dort saßen Mr. Weasley vertieft in den Tagespropheten, Tonks mit ihren gelben Haaren, Remus, Caradoc, Fred und George, die sich mit Fletcher unterhielten, Sirius und Mrs. Weasley, die gerade Spiegeleier auf die Teller legte.  
  
„Setzt euch!"  
  
Millicent setzte sich wie üblich neben Remus, worauf ihr Vater sie erneut ansah. Harry setzte sich genau neben ihr, dann Ron, dann Hermine.  
  
„Guten Morgen!"sagte Sirius freudig. „Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"  
  
„Ähm, es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall."Sagte Harry langsam und nahm sich ein Brötchen. „Ein Letifold hat mich heute Nacht attackiert." Gabeln fielen zu Boden.  
  
„Wer hat was getan?"  
  
„Äh – Ein Letifold hat mich attackiert."  
  
„Ein Letifold? Aber – die gibt es doch gar nicht hier? Warum hast du uns nicht gerufen?"  
  
„Es war nicht mehr nötig."Sagte Harry. „Millicent hat einen Patronus heraufbeschworen. Er ist nicht mehr wieder gekommen."  
  
„Ein Patronus wirkt gegen einen Letifold?"fragte nun Sirius an Millicent gewandt.  
  
„Ja. Ein Letifold ist wie ein Dementor. Er versucht dich zu erquetschen und dann verdaut er einen und verschwindet ohne etwas übrig zu lassen."  
  
„Das war der jetzigen Zaubererwelt nicht bekannt."Sagte Remus. „Woher weißt du das?"  
  
„Ähm – von Voldemort selber. Er hat einen Letifold."  
  
„Woher hat er ihn?"  
  
„Ist schon lange her, als er ihn bekam. Ich war glaube ich elf, da kam so ein komischer Kerl mit einem Turban. Er hat das Drachenei mit genommen und hat den Letifold abgegeben."  
  
„Hieß der Mann zufällig Quirrell?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab kaum was mitbekommen."  
  
„Millicent, du könntest uns sehr behilflich sein, weißt du das?"lächelte Sirius.  
  
„Ja? Wobei?"  
  
„Beim finden Voldemorts. Wo hast du eigentlich die ganze Zeit gewohnt?"  
  
„Äh – als ich zu Voldemort kam, da war ich die meiste Zeit in Alcazar 's Gefängnis. Ab meinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr war ich im Alten Riddle haus. Das liegt glaube ich in Little Hangleton."  
  
„Little Hangleton? Weißt du, ob er immer noch da ist?"  
  
„Ähm – ich glaube nicht. Es war das Haus seines Vaters. Als er herausbekam, dass seine Frau eine Hexe war, hat er sie verlassen. Seine Mutter starb bei der Geburt. Voldemort hat auch sein Vater und seine Großeltern ermordet."  
  
„Der Alte Fall der Riddle 's. Er wurde nie geklärt."Sagte Sirius und sah dabei Remus an.  
  
„Weißt du, was mit dem alten Bryce passiert ist?"fragte Remus.  
  
„Ich denke, Harry weiß es."Sagte Millicent und blickte ihn an.  
  
„Du? Woher?"  
  
„V- Vor meinem vierten Schuljahr in Hogwarts war ich das erste Mal in Voldemort 's Kopf. Er hat Bryce ermordet."  
  
„Warum hast du uns das nie erzählt?"  
  
„Ist wohl unter gegangen."Zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und lächelte schwach.  
  
+~+  
  
„Sie haben mich herbestellt?"Ein Mann mit einem langen grünen Umhang und Zweigen darauf, kam herein. Er trug einen Försterähnlichen Hut und hatte auf seinen Rücken Pfeile. In der Hand hielt er eine Armbrust.  
  
„Ja. Ich möchte, dass du etwas für mich erledigst."  
  
„Nützt etwa ihre Magie nicht mehr aus? Kehren Sie doch zu den altbewehrten Hausmittelchen zurück?"verspottete der Mann Voldemort.  
  
„Schweig, oder du bekommst meinen Zorn zu spüren."  
  
„Was nützt es denn für Sie, mich zu töten? Dann haben Sie keinen mehr, der ihre Drecksarbeit erledigt."  
  
„Ich möchte gerne, dass Sie jemanden für mich töten. Genau genommen zwei Personen."  
  
„Zwei? Das kostet aber extra."  
  
„Ich glaube, dass du mich nicht ganz ernst nimmst."  
  
„Ich beliebe niemals zu Scherzen. Mir ist es nur ungewohnt, dass ihr meine Dienste benötigt."  
  
„Ich benötige deine Dienste, weil du der einzige auf Erden bist, der noch die Kunst des Werwolftötens beherrscht."  
  
„Ah, Sie lassen mich also doch das Kind töten."  
  
„Mit dem töten kann ich mich noch nicht entscheiden. An ihr liegt mir zu viel. Nein, ich habe jemand anderen. Kennst du noch diesen jungen Mann? Remus Lupin?"  
  
„Der, der das Kind erst zur Bestie machte? Ja."  
  
„Töte ihn."  
  
„Und was ist nun mit dem Kind?"  
  
„Bring sie einfach nur her."  
  
„Was denn? Sie werden bei einer kleinen Göre schwach? Hat sie ihnen nicht nur Ärger gebracht?"Voldemort dachte kurz nach, bevor er weiter sprach.  
  
„Um dir zu Beweisen, dass Lord Voldemort niemals schwach wird, töte sie." Der Mann lächelte.  
  
„Wie ihr meint."  
  
„Und wehe, du versagst."  
  
„Meine Lordschaft. Dem Jäger – entkommt niemand!"  
  
+~+  
  
Millicent öffnete ihre Augen.  
  
„Der Jäger."  
  
„Was?"fragte Sirius und biss erneut in sein Brot.  
  
„Der Jäger."Sie blickte zu Remus. „Er kommt."Remus, der bereits aufgestanden, war, um sich noch die Marmelade zu holen, drehte sich blitzschnell um.  
  
„Was?"sagte Remus.  
  
„Der Werwolfsjäger. Er kommt, um uns zu töten."Aus Schreck zerbarst das Marmeladenglas. 


	22. Das Ende einer Kindheit, die es niemals ...

Ja ja, ich weiß. Meine Fantasie ging mal wieder mit mir durch. Ihr fragt euch bestimmt, wozu Voldemort eigentlich einen Werwolfsjäger braucht. Warum schickt er nicht 'nen Todesser? Tja, die Frage stellte ich mir auch, aber wenn der doch nur einen Fluch benutzt und WUMM sind alle tot, das ist doch langweilig. Na ja, seht selbst, wie Intrigen, Lügen, Verrat und Liebe sich vereinen.  
  
+~+  
  
„Äh, dürft ich fragen, worum es geht?"fragte Ron und blickte abwechselnd Remus und Millicent an.  
  
„Es gibt schon seit mehreren tausenden von Jahren Werwolfsjäger. Man glaubte, dass man Werwölfe mit einem Silberpfeil töten kann."sagte Millicent und sah Ron an. „Die Jäger soll es lange schon nicht mehr geben, bis auf einen. Ihm ist noch nie ein Fehlschuss untergekommen. Voldemort hat ihn aus Askaban befreit, weil er angeblich ein ganzes Dorf vernichtet hat."  
  
„Woher kennst du ihn?"fragte Remus und sah aus dem Fenster, als ob der Jäger um die Ecke schnellen könnte.  
  
„Ich hab ihn oft im alten Riddle Haus gesehen. Er kann es riechen und sehen, wer ein Werwolf ist. Er konnte mich noch nie leiden."  
  
„Warum denn so beunruhigt?"sagte Sirius und lehnte sich zurück. „Ihr seit hier in Sicherheit."  
  
„Oh nein, das sind wir nicht."Sagte Millicent. „Er weiß, wo er uns suchen muss. Er kann uns riechen."  
  
„Aber er kann euch nicht sehen."  
  
„Er findet andere Wege, um uns zu kriegen."Sagte nun Remus.  
  
„Remus hat Recht."Meinte Millicent. „Und wenn er uns gefunden hat, kennt er kein erbarmen. Es liegt nicht in der natur des Jägers, Gefühle oder Erbarmen zu zeigen."  
  
„Und was sollen wir nun tun?"fragte Tonks.  
  
„Vielleicht ist es besser, Dumbledore zu benachrichtigen."Mr. Weasley ging hinüber zum Kamin, warf ein wenig Flohpulver in den Kamin in dem er stand und sagte laut: ‚Dumbledore'. Mit diesen Worten verschwand er. Wenige Sekunden später kam Mr. Weasley zurück mit Dumbledore.  
  
„Er ist also wieder da?"sagte Dumbledore sofort und erblickte Remus und Millicent. „Ich werde sofort die Schutzzauber des Hauses überprüfen und noch ein paar mit drauf legen."  
  
„Ich werde Kingsley holen", sagte Remus und wandte sich an die Tür, als Bita im Türrahmen erschien.  
  
„Das wird vergebens sein. Er ist weg."  
  
+~+  
  
„Was meint ihr, warum Kingsley weg ist?"fragte Harry am Nachmittag Ron, Hermine und Millicent, als sie alle zusammen sich in ihrem Zimmer gesetzt hatten und dort gemeinsam Snape explodiert spielten.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat er einen dringenden Auftrag vom Ministerium." Meinte Ron.  
  
„Dann hätte er es gesagt. Nein, es muss noch einen anderen Grund dafür geben."Sagte Hermine und betrachtete La Criz und Krummbein, wie sie langsam den anderen anschlichen.  
  
„Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll, wenn ich -"dachte Millicent laut und ging hinüber zum Schrank. Sie nahm einen schwarzen Koffer heraus, auf dem die Initialen M. K. L. standen.  
  
„Was bedeuten denn die Initialen?"fragte Hermine, als sie die Initialen erblickte.  
  
„Äh, keine Ahnung, die waren da schon immer dran."Sie öffnete den Koffer und was ihr entgegen kam, waren Massen an Bücher der Verschiedensten Art.  
  
„Du spinnst genauso wie Hermine."Sagte Ron und starrte auf die Bücher.  
  
„Das sind all die Bücher, mit denen ich bei Voldemort gelernt habe."  
  
„Könnte ich mir die mal ansehen?"sagte Hermine freudig und nahm sich schon ein Buch.  
  
„Ah, da ist es ja."Sagte Millicent und zog ein schwarzes Buch heraus. Es war mit giftgrünem Glitzer verziert, doch eine Aufschrift gab es nicht.  
  
„Was ist das?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Oh, das ist mein Tagebuch. Ich führe es, seit ich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe. Vielleicht kann Remus oder Dumbledore damit was anfangen. Ich hab einige Skizzen ,von den Gebäuen in denen ich war, gemacht."Sie stand wieder auf, ließ ihren Koffer offen liegen und verschwand aus dem Raum.  
  
„Sie hätte ja wenigstens sagen können, was sie vorhat."Sagte Hermine und blickte zur Tür, durch die Millicent verschwunden war.  
  
„Das sagt die Richtige."Sagte Ron, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und widmete sich wieder dem Spiel.  
  
+~+  
  
„Äh, entschuldigt?"sagte Millicent, als sie durch die Tür zum Wohnzimmer ging. Dumbledore, Remus, Caradoc, Sirius, Tonks, Bita, McGonagall und Mad- Eye saßen am Kamin in einem Halbkreis. Alle blickten auf, als Millicent hereinkam.  
  
„Millicent, gibt es etwas?"sagte Dumbledore freudig über den Besuch.  
  
„Ich hab mir gedacht, dass Sie vielleicht damit weiter kommen", sagte sie und hielt das Buch etwas in die Höhe.  
  
„Was ist das?"  
  
„Das ist mein Tagebuch. Ich führe es, seit ich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe. Ich habe auch ein paar Skizzen von den Gebäuden und Menschen gemacht, die ich gesehen habe."Sie schlug das Buch auf und zeigte ihnen die bemalte Seite. Es zeigte das alte Riddle Haus.  
  
„Darf ich das mal haben?"fragte McGonagall, die gerade aufgestanden war, wartete aber gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern nahm es ihr aus der Hand.  
  
„Das sind perfekte Skizzen und Informationen."Meinte sie und blätterte durch das Buch.  
  
„Ähm, ich würde Sie nur bitten, nicht die letzten Seiten zu lesen. Das ist mir ein wenig zu privat."  
  
„Natürlich."Sagte Sirius, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war und das Buch nun ebenfalls in Anschein nahm. Millicent schloss die Tür und drehte sich um, als sie genau in eine Person reinlief.  
  
„Oh, tut mir leid."Meinte sie. Sie blickte nach oben. Ein großer Mann mit schwarzen fettigen Haaren sah sie genau an. Dieses Gesicht kam ihr so schrecklich bekannt vor. Es war die Person, die sie vom Bahnhof aus mit nahm. Beide sahen sich noch einen Augenblick an, als Snape sich fing und sagte:  
  
„Was stehst du mir im Weg."Dann quetschte er sich an Millicent vorbei in den Raum.  
  
„Früher war er netter."Murmelte Millicent und ging die lange Treppe hinauf, zurück ins Zimmer.  
  
+~+  
  
Die nächste Woche schien wie im Flug zu vergehen. Der Juli brach an und eine ungewöhnliche Stille und Kälte zog in die Gemäuer des Black Hauses ein. Doch an keinem Tag hörten sie etwas von Voldemort oder dem Jäger.  
  
„Vielleicht hat Voldemort ja aufgegeben."Meinte Ron hoffnungsvoll, als Millicent, Harry, Hermine und er vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer saßen.  
  
„Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?"fragte Hermine, als hätte sie jetzt erst bemerkt, dass nur die Vier hier waren.  
  
„Ordenszimmer."Sagte Millicent knapp und kraulte weiter ihre Katze. Die Tür ging auf.  
  
„Hallo, alle zusammen."Bita kam in den Raum. In den Händen hielt sie vier Butterbiere. „Ich bring euch was zu trinken. Soll ich was kochen?"  
  
„Nein, nicht nötig, danke. Warum bist du nicht in der Besprechung?"  
  
„Mrs. Weasley ist mit in der Besprechung und beschwerte sich darüber, dass ich verantwortungslos wäre, weil ich die Idee hatte, euch in den Orden aufzunehmen. Da bin ich kurzerhand rausgegangen. Ach Harry, ich wollte dich ja noch was fragen."  
  
„Mich?"  
  
„Ja. Mir ist was mit deinen Haaren aufgefallen -"  
  
„Ich weiß, dass sie störrisch sind."Sagte Harry und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Aber ich find sie gut."Bita lächelte.  
  
„Nein, das mein ich nicht. Ist dir vielleicht schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass du ein Metamorphmagus sein könntest? So etwas ist erblich und es gibt genug Anzeichen."  
  
„Anzeichen?"  
  
„Als deine Tante zum Beispiel dir die Haare geschnitten hatte, da sind sie einfach wieder nachgewachsen. Aber in einem nicht normalen Tempo."  
  
„Woher weißt du das alles?"  
  
„Du warst nie allein, Harry. Ich war immer in deiner Nähe. Na ja", seufzte sie. „Wenn ich nicht gerade Alcazar war ..."  
  
„Also besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich ein – Metamorphmagus bin?"  
  
„Ja. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir helfen, es zu trainieren."  
  
„Okay, fangen wir an."Sagte Harry und sprang auf.  
  
„Du willst jetzt anfangen? Jetzt, wo du abgelenkt bist?"Bita 's Blick wanderte zu Millicent.  
  
„Ich möchte es aber gerne jetzt versuchen."Quengelte Harry fast wie ein kleines Kind, was ihm schon peinlich war.  
  
„Na gut, Harry", seufzte sie und wies Harry zurück auf seinen Stuhl. „Setz dich bitte. Ich komm sofort wieder. Wenige Sekunden später ging die Tür wieder auf und Bita kam mit einem silbernen Handspiegel herein.  
  
„So."sagte sie und drückte den Spiegel in Harry 's Hand. Jetzt können wir nur dafür beten, dass nichts schief läuft."Harry schluckte. „Jetzt hör mir zu. Du schaust genau in den Spiegel hinein und stellst dir jetzt vor, wie du – sagen wir – blonde Haare hast." Harry wühlte in seinen Erinnerungen. Er fand Draco Malfoy 's Frisur und klebte in seinen Gedanken seinen Kopf auf die Haare. Auf seinem Kopf schien sich etwas zu bewegen.  
  
„Weiter Harry, du schaffst es."Feuerte Bita ihn an.  
  
Harry kniff die Augen zu, als ob er seine Haare hinaus pressen wollte. Es kam ihm so vor, als ob ein Baum auf seinem Kopf wachsen würde.  
  
„Das hast du gut gemacht, Harry."Sagte Bita. Harry öffnete die Augen. Er erschrak beinahe bei seinem Spiegelbild. In dem Spiegel war er selber. Aber er hatte die gleichen blonden, schmierigen Haare wie Malfoy.  
  
„Hey, die Frisur kenn ich!"sagte Millicent und deutete auf Harry 's Haare. „So eine Frisur hatte doch dieser Sohn von diesem Malfoy!"  
  
„Woher kennst du ihn?"fragte Ron ein wenig angewidert von dem Gedanken an Malfoy.  
  
„Sein Vater, Lucius Malfoy, war öfters bei uns im alten Riddle Haus. Er hat sich ziemlich bei Voldemort und bei mir eingeschleimt. Aber am meisten -" Sie blickte zu Bita. „- bei Alcazar. Einmal kam sein Sohn mit. Der hat mich die ganze Zeit doof angeglotzt."  
  
„Du meinst Draco?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Seinen Namen hab ich nicht erfahren."  
  
„Äh, könnte ich jetzt meine Haare erst mal loswerden."Sagte Harry und fuhr sich angewidert durch das schleimige Haar.  
  
„Natürlich."Meinte Bita. „Du musst jetzt genau das umgekehrte machen. Stell dir dich selber vor. Mit deiner gewohnten Frisur." Dieses mal ließ Harry seine Augen geöffnet. Er beobachtete sein Spiegelbild, wie es langsam seiner selbst wieder annahm. „Also hatte ich Recht."Sagte Bita freudig, als Harry 's Haare sich wieder in die quirligen Haare zurückverwandelt hatten. „Du bist ein Metamorphmagus. Dies musst du auch mit anderen Körperteilen machen. Wenn du noch fragen ast, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest."Sie blickte auf die Uhr. „Ich muss jetzt zu Dumbledore."  
  
+~+  
  
Die Nächte wurden kälter und länger. Ein kalter Windzug durchwütete das alte Black Haus und bald sollte sich so einiges ändern ...  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür.  
  
„Herein."Sagte Bita knapp und schrieb weiter auf einem Papier herum.  
  
„Du wolltest mich sprechen?"sagte Harry, der gerade herein kam.  
  
„Ja."Bita lächelte. „Ich hab deinen Feuerblitz mitgebracht. Er war immer noch im Kerker eingeschlossen."Bita zeigte hinter sich. An der Mauer stand Harry 's Feuerblitz.  
  
„W- Woher -"  
  
„Dumbledore hat ihn mir mitgegeben, als ich in Hogwarts war."  
  
„Du warst in Hogwarts?"  
  
„Ja. Ich hab mich da ein wenig umgesehen."Harry dachte sich nichts weiter dabei, denn eine andere Frage brannte ihm auf den Nägeln.  
  
„Schon was neues vom Jäger?"fragte er kurz und bündig. Bita seufzte.  
  
„Nein, noch nicht. Aber es wird kälter."  
  
„Was meinst du damit?"  
  
„Blick dich doch mal um, Harry"sagte Bita und wedelte mit ihrem Arm. „Die Stimmung hier wird bedrückter, die Kälte herrscht im Haus und Snape ist glücklich!"Harry lachte leise. „Es kommen harte Zeiten auf den Orden zu und man sollte nicht nur da sitzen und die bessere Zeit abwarten bis die schlechtere kommt. Man sollte die bessere genießen. Ach, Harry? Könntest du das hier Millicent geben?"Sie nahm Millicent 's Tagebuch und reichte es Harry. „Sie hat uns sehr weiter geholfen." Harry verließ mit dem Buch in der Hand das Zimmer. Er wandte sich der Treppe zu, als das Buch plötzlich aufging.  
  
„Ich muss wohl einen Mechanismus ausgelöst haben."Murmelte Harry und sah auf das Buch. Es brannte ihm unter den Fingernägeln, einen kurzen Blick hinein zu sehen. Es war kein normales Tagebuch. Es war mehr wie ein Denkarium. Einzelne kleine Bilder zeigten, was passiert. Harry lehnte den Kopf mehr über das Buch, als er schon merkte, dass er eingesaugt wurde.  
  
+~+  
  
Harry fand sich in einem Art von Kerker wieder. Blaue Fackeln leuchteten an den Wänden. Nirgendwo war ein Fenster oder Türen. Nur ein großer Kerker.  
  
„Verdammt, wie kommt man hier nur wieder raus."Sagte Harry und suchte die Decke und die Wände ab. Eine große, fette Ratte quiekte an Harry 's Füßen. Er sah hinunter. Er kannte diese Ratte. Es war Peter Pettigrew.  
  
„Peter! Peter!"rief eine kleine Mädchen Stimme. Durch die Wand kam ein Mädchen. Sie war vielleicht acht oder neun. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare, blaue Augen wie ein Werwolf und ihr Gesicht glänzte, als ob man ihr Feenstaub ins Gesicht gepustet hätte. Es war die kleine Millicent.  
  
„Da bist du ja, Peter."Strahlte sie und hob vorsichtig die Ratte hoch. Die Ratte fiepte glücklich.  
  
„Millicent! Millicent, wo bist du schon wieder!"erklang eine Frauenstimme.  
  
„Oh nein, Bellatrix."Sie ließ die Ratte wieder auf den Boden und sie flitzte ins nächste Loch. Da erschien auch schon Bellatrix.  
  
„Da bist du ja, du kleines Gör! Komm mit, es wird Zeit!"  
  
„Zeit? Wofür?"  
  
„Um deine Aufgabe zu bekommen!"sagte sie gereizt. „Du wirst in wenigen Minuten ein Werwolf sein!"  
  
Zögernd ging Millicent mit Bellatrix. Harry hinterher. Sie gingen einen langen Korridor entlang, der weder Türen noch Fenster hatte. Doch ganz am Ende war so etwas wie eine Zelle mit Gitterstäben. Bellatrix packte sie unsanft am Handgelenk und warf sie in die Zelle. Millicent schlitterte über den Boden und ihre Hände waren nun blutig. Bellatrix lächelte.  
  
„Noch besser, wenn du blutest, dann bekommt der Werwolf mehr Appetit auf mehr!"Mit einem schallenden Lachen verschwand sie. Millicent setzte sich weinend in die Ecke. Sie zitterte vor Angst. Harry hätte sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen, aber er konnte nicht, sie war nur eine Erinnerung. Plötzlich ertönten Stimmen.  
  
„Nein! Lasst mich los!"Wenige Sekunden später kamen zwei vermummte Todesser in den Raum. Sie zogen gewaltsam einen Mann in den Raum. Er sträubte sich regelrecht. Harry erkannte ihn. Es war Remus Lupin. Genau nach den –  
  
„Es ist alles vorbereitet, mein Gebieter."Sagte Bellatrix untertänig. Voldemort lächelte.  
  
„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Millicent. Nur ein kleiner Biss. Sperrt ihn ein!"rief Voldemort den anderen Todessern zu, die Remus fest hielten. Gewaltsam stießen sie Remus in die Zelle und schon nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf. Remus verwandelte sich langsam und schmerzvoll in einen Werwolf. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz. Sein Gesicht zog sich in die Länge. Remus stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. Millicent rutschte hinüber in die hinterste Ecke, um ihm zu entkommen, doch Remus hatte sie schon erblickt. Langsam schlich er auf sie zu. Millicent wimmerte vor Angst. Plötzlich schnellte Remus hervor und Millicent schrie vor Schmerz auf. Dann merkte Harry, wie er aus der Erinnerung gezogen wurde. Jemand hatte eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt.  
  
„Macht es Spaß in anderer Erinnerungen zu wühlen?"Es war Millicent, die sprach.  
  
„Ich – Ich – ähm -"  
  
„Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht?"  
  
„Es – Es tut mir -"  
  
„NICHTS TUT DIR LEID!"Sie riss ihm das Buch aus der Hand. „ICH HASSE DICH!"Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie schluchzend die Treppe hinauf. 


	23. Dem Jäger entkommt niemand

Tja, jetzt hat Harry regelrecht bei Millicent ‚verschissen'. Was liest der auch in ihre Privatsphäre? Boah, wer so was sich nur ausdenkt – Huch, das war ja ich! Ö.Ö  
  
+~+  
  
Harry war wieder in seinem Zimmer, lag auf seinem Bett und starrte zur Decke. Es tat ihm so unendlich Leid, dass er in ihren Erinnerungen herumgewühlt hatte und ausgerechnet ihre wahrscheinlich schlimmste hatte er gesehen. Wieder schallten die Schreie von Millicent in seinem Kopf wider, das schallende Gelächter von Bellatrix ertönte erneut und das markerschütternde Gebrüll von Remus war wieder zu hören.  
  
„Hey Harry."Ron kam in das Zimmer. „Ich hab es gerade von Millicent gehört. Na ja, sie hat es mehr geheult." Harry richtete sich auf.  
  
„Es tut mir so furchtbar Leid, Ron."  
  
„Das weiß Millicent. Sie ist nur im Moment so furchtbar weit am Boden. Es ist einfach zu viel passiert, da hat sie einen Nervenkollaps bekommen." Der große Knoten in Harry 's Brust löste sich ein wenig. Er war erleichtert, dass Millicent es ihm nicht allzu übel nahm.  
  
„Du kannst ruhig zu uns rüber kommen, wenn du willst. Millicent wird dir schon nicht die Augen auskratzen." Harry hob seine schweren Knochen aus dem warmen Bett. Er stand mühsam auf und folgte Ron hinüber. Harry setzte sich auf Ron 's Bett und sah hinüber zu Millicent. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und schrieb mit einer Feder in ihr Buch. Wenn Harry etwas den Kopf drehte, konnte er lesen, was dort stand.  
  
„Nein, hör auf damit."Sagte Harry sich selber und nahm zögernd und mühsam den Blick von ihrem Tagebuch. „Du würdest es auch nicht für gut heißen, wenn jemand in deinem Tagebuch liest." Die Tür ging auf.  
  
„Ich wollte euch nur eure Hogwarts Briefe vorbeibringen."Remus gab jedem seinen eigenen frisch gebrachten Hogwarts Brief.  
  
„Ich rieche schon das Abendessen."Schwärmte Ron, als er den Brief bekam.  
  
„Ich freue mich schon auf die Stunden."Sagte Harry und dachte an die letzte DA Stunde.  
  
„Ich sehe schon al die Bücher der Bibliothek vor mir, die ich noch nicht gelesen habe."Schwärmte Hermine und nahm ihren Brief entgegen. Plötzlich brach Stille ein. Alle sahen auf Hermine.  
  
„Hermine, du kennst die Bücher seit deinem zweiten Schuljahr auswendig!" meinte Ron und öffnete seinen Brief.  
  
„Es soll schon neue Bücher geben. Außerdem gibt es da noch die Verbotene Abteilung."Sagte Hermine und öffnete vorsichtig ihren Brief. Harry ging seinen Brief durch:  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,  
  
bitte beachten Sie, dass das neue Schuljahr am ersten September beginnt. Der Hogwarts – Express fährt wie gewohnt am Bahnhof King 's Cross, elf Uhr, Gleis neundreiviertel. Wegen der letzten Vorkommnissen in den vergangenen Wochen, bitten wir Sie, mit einem Elternteil und/ oder einer anderen vollausgebildeten Person zum Gleis zu kommen. Schüler, die alleine zum Gleis kommen, bitten wir uns zu benachrichtigen.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen Minerva McGonagall Stellvertretene Schulleiterin  
  
P.S.: Anbei die Liste der neuen Schulbücher und die ZAG Ergebnisse.  
  
Harry sah erneut in den Umschlag und nahm blitzschnell die Liste der ZAG Ergebnisse heraus. Er schlug ihn auf und sah auf den Zettel.  
  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – Erwartungen übertroffen Zaubertränke – Ohnegleichen Wahrsagen – Annehmbar Verwandlungen – Ohnegleichen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – Ohnegleichen + + Zauberkunst – Erwartungen übertroffen Astronomie – Erwartungen übertroffen  
  
„Hey, du hast ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke?"sagte Ron und blickte über seine Schulter. „Ich auch!"  
  
„Hatte Snape seinen guten Tag?"  
  
„Ist doch egal! Hauptsache wir haben bestanden!"  
  
„Was ist mit dir Hermine." Hermine schien starr. Mit zitternden Händen reichte sie den Beiden ihren Zettel.  
  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – Annehmbar Zaubertränke – Ohnegleichen Alte Runen – Ohnegleichen Arithmantik – Ohnegleichen Verwandlungen – Ohnegleichen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – Ohnegleichen Zauberkunst – Ohnegleichen Astronomie – Ohnegleichen  
  
„Was willst du denn Hermine? Ist doch gut!"  
  
„Ich – hab - ein – Annehmbar."Hermine keuchte und schien fast dem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe zu sein.  
  
„Mein Gott, Hermine, das ist doch nicht das Ende der Welt -"Aber Hermine schien Harry nicht zu zuhören.  
  
„Ich – hab – ein -"  
  
„-Annehmbar. Ja, Hermine, wir wissen es."Meinte Ron und schaute sie merkwürdig an.  
  
„Ich muss sofort Mum und Dad schreiben."Sagte Hermine und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
„Was sie wohl drauf schreiben wird"meinte Ron und ging hinüber zu seinem Bett. „ Ich – hab – ein – Annehmbar."Keuchte Ron und versuchte so zu klingen, wie Hermine. Ein kleines leises Lachen kam von Millicent 's Seite herüber. Harry 's Knoten löste sich noch stärker und er merkte, wie sein Magen wieder einen kleinen Hüpfer machte.  
  
„Was steht eigentlich in deinem Brief, Millicent?"fragte Ron und versuchte ihren Zettel zu lesen.  
  
„Das übliche. Und ich soll die ZAG 's nachmachen."  
  
„In welchen Fächern willst du denn deine ZAG 's machen?"fragte Harry vorsichtig. Er war erleichtert, als Millicent ihm normal antwortete.  
  
„Ich glaube in Zaubertränke – Verwandlungen – Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – Zauberkunst – Alte Runen – Arithmantik – Astronomie und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."  
  
„Was denn, kein Wahrsagen?"lächelte Ron.  
  
„Nein."Sagte Millicent und rümpfte die Nase. „Wahrsagen ist nicht mein Fall. Das einzige, was ich jemals sah war, dass es morgen nebelig wird." Harry kam diesen Satz bekannt vor. Ron sagte ihn schon einmal. Im dritten Schuljahr. Entweder hatte sie den selben Humor wie Ron oder wusste mehr über alles, als alle wussten.  
  
„Wann sollst du die denn nachschreiben?"  
  
„Äh -"Millicent blickte noch einmal auf ihren Brief. „Morgen."  
  
„Morgen? Und was ist mit lernen?"  
  
„Ich hab alles schon in meinem Kopf."Sagte Millicent und zeigte logischerweise auf ihren Kopf.  
  
„Du bist verrückter als Hermine."Sagte Ron und wandte sich seinem Brief zu.  
  
„Ich schick denen heute noch einen Brief."Sagte Millicent und schrieb schon auf einem Pergament, welche Fächer sie belegen will. Sie rollte das Pergament zusammen und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.  
  
+~+  
  
„Guck mal Mama, wie der Mann aussieht!"Der Junge in der U-Bahn deutete auf den großen Mann, der einen grünen Umhang trug, der mit Zweigen bedeckt war. Er trug einen Försterähnlichen Hut und unter seinen Umhang versteckte er etwas.  
  
„Man zeigt nicht mit dem Finger auf Leute, Mark."Lehrte die Mutter ihr Kind und sah aber selber ungläubig auf den Mann. Der Mann lächelte und entblößte seine Maisgelben Zähne. Ein Schneidezahn glänzte. Er schien aus Gold zu sein.  
  
+~+  
  
„Guten Morgen zusammen!"sagte Sirius und begrüßte die Vier am Küchentisch. „Das Haus ist ein wenig leerer geworden. Die meisten sind in Hogwarts und suchen nach Dingen, die nicht dorthin gehören."Sirius stand auf. „Was wollt ihr trinken? Tee? Kaffee? Kakao?" Harry merkte, dass Sirius jegliche Arbeit brauchte. Sirius konnte nicht viel für den Orden ausrichten, da er gesucht wurde.  
  
„Ähm, ich glaube, wir nehmen alle Tee."Sagte Harry und sah sich nach Widersprüchen um. Da nichts von den anderen kam, setzte er sich genau Sirius' Platz gegenüber. Auf jeder Seite von Harry setzten sich Hermine und Ron. Millicent setzte sich neben Sirius. Weit weg von Harry. Harry 's Lächeln schwand.  
  
„Der Tee ist gleich fertig."Sagte Sirius, freudig darüber, etwas tun zu können.  
  
„Wie geht es dir, Sirius?"fragte Harry. Sirius seufzte.  
  
„Man merkt 's mir also an. Mir geht 's miserabel. Den ganzen Tag im Haus sein."  
  
„Aber es ist sicherer."Sagte Harry und nahm seine Tasse an.  
  
„Sicher ist es sicherer, nur unbeschreiblich langweilig."Sagte Sirius und reichte auch den anderen Dreien ihre Tassen.  
  
„Mir wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Peter so etwas macht."Sagte Millicent mit glasigen Augen und wärmte sich an der Tasse.  
  
„Man kann sich so in Menschen irren."Sagte Sirius und seufzte. Millicent sah hinüber zu Harry, als ob diese Aussage ihm galt.  
  
„Ist Bita mit nach Hogwarts?"fragte Harry, um vom Thema abzulenken.  
  
„Ich glaub schon."Meinte Sirius und strich sich ein neues Marmeladen Brot. „Sie ist in letzter Zeit sehr merkwürdig. Plötzlich verschwindet sie und taucht ganz aus heiterem Himmel wieder auf."  
  
„Sprecht ihr über mich?"sagte eine Stimme hinter Sirius. Sirius erschrak, lächelte aber.  
  
„Du sollst mich doch nicht erschrecken, Animo."  
  
„Entschuldige, ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass wir heute in die Winkelgasse gehen. Wir treffen uns in King 's Cross.  
  
+~+  
  
„Ihr habt mich gerufen, mein Gebieter?"sprach der Jäger zu seinem Spiegel.  
  
„Ja. Ich habe Potter ein wenig belauscht. Konnte aber nicht feststellen, wo er sich befindet. Ich habe aber mitbekommen, dass sie nach King 's Cross gehen. Warte dort auf sie. Zieh sie in ein Hinterhalt." Der Jäger lächelte.  
  
„Natürlich. Wie ihr meint."  
  
+~+  
  
„Ah, da sind sie ja."Sagte Bita, als sie die anderen Ordensmitglieder am Bahnsteig neun entdeckte.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss, aber der Hund muss an die Leine."Sagte der Schaffner und deutete auf Sirius, der sich inzwischen in einen Hund verwandelt hatte.  
  
„Oh, natürlich. Tut mir Leid, Tatze."Flüsterte sie Sirius zu. Sie nahm eine schnell hergezauberte Leine aus ihrer Tasche und band sie um Sirius' Hals.  
  
„Habt ihr irgendetwas merkwürdiges gesehen."Flüsterte Remus Bita zu, als ob sie jemand belauschen würde.  
  
„Nein, nichts."Sagte Bita und blickte sich um. „Es ist sehr merkwürdig. Ich kannte den Jäger ganz anders."  
  
„Anders? Du kanntest ihn?"  
  
„Oh ja."Lächelte Bita gequält. „Voldemort hat ihn oft beauftragt. Am liebsten hätte er mir einen Pfeil durchs Herz gebohrt. Apropos!"Bita griff in ihren Umhang. „Tu mir bitte den Gefallen und trag das. Ich werde so was auch Millicent geben."Bita drückte ihm eine Silberne Kette in die Hand. An der Kette hang eine Art kleines Schild, dass einen Jäger und einen Werwolf zeigte. Der Werwolf schien beschossen zu werden, zeigte aber keine Reaktion. Bita gab die zweite Kette weiter an Millicent.  
  
„Woher hast du die?"fragte Remus und hängte sich die Kette um den Hals.  
  
„Ich war noch mal im Gefängnis von Alcazar. Da hab ich ein bisschen mitgehen lassen. Schließlich gehört es ja mir."Fügte sie hinzu und zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
„Ich glaube, es ist alles sicher."Sagte Moody und musterte unter seiner Melone mit seinem Auge die Gegend.  
  
„Gut!"sagte Tonks mit ihren normalen braunen Haaren. „Dann können wir ja aufbrechen."  
  
+~+  
  
Versteckt und mit einer aufgeschlagenen Zeitung in der Hand beobachtete der Jäger die Ordensmitglieder.  
  
„Hier sind zu viele Leute."Murmelte er. Er wartete, bis die Ordensmitglieder aus dem Bahnhof verschwanden und ging ihnen nach.  
  
+~+  
  
„Oh mein Gott, das ist sie!"sagte Tom, der zahnlose Wirt, hinter dem Tresen. Er starrte Bita ungläubig an. Tom wusch sich die Hände schnell an seiner Schürze ab und stürzte nach vorne zu Bita. Tom nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte sie heftig.  
  
„Es ist mir eine große Ehre, sie hier anzutreffen. Kann ich ihnen etwas anbieten?"  
  
„Äh, nein, danke."Sagte Bita verwundert und sah sich nach den anderen um. „Wir sind auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse."  
  
„Ah, die Bücher besorgen. Verstehe!"Tom sah hinüber zu Harry, Ron und Hermine bis hin zu Millicent. Er sah Millicent ein paar Sekunden merkwürdig an, bis er sich wieder Bita zu wandte.  
  
„Wenn Sie einen Wunsch haben, kommen Sie ruhig zu uns. Der Hund bekommt auch was."Sagte Tom und tätschelte Sirius am Kopf. Dieser begann sofort zu knurren.  
  
„Er mag es nicht besonders, wenn man ihn verhätschelt."Sagte Bita und ließ den schockierten Tom stehen.  
  
+~+  
  
Die Tür zum Wirtshaus ging erneut auf.  
  
„Sie wünschen?"sagte Tom und betrachtete den neuen Gast.  
  
„Ich suche jemanden. Ein Mädchen mit langen Blonden Haaren und einen Mann. Etwa so groß wie ich und hat braune Haare."  
  
„Ach, Sie meinen Remus Lupin?"  
  
„Ja, genau der! Wissen Sie, wo ich die Beiden finde?"  
  
„Warum suchen Sie die Beiden denn?"  
  
„Ich hab noch ein Hühnchen mit denen zu rupfen."Sagte der Jäger und strich unter seinem Umhang über sein Messer.  
  
„Die sind gerade in die Winkelgasse gegangen."Der Jäger lächelte.  
  
„Ich bin ihnen sehr verbunden."Sagte er und ging die Tür hinaus. Tom sah dem Mann hinterher und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, einen Fehler begangen zu haben.  
  
+~+  
  
„Was steht denn noch auf der Liste."Fragte Bita, während sie einige der schweren Bücher trug.  
  
„Ähm, der neue VgddK Lehrer will was aus der Nokturngasse."Meinte Millicent und blickte auf ihren Brief.  
  
„Soll ich euch den Weg weisen?"fragte eine kalte Stimme. Millicent drehte sich blitz schnell um. Schon spürte sie das kalte Messer genau an ihrem Herzen. Sie schaute an sich hinunter. Ein Silbermesser steckte genau in ihrer Brust. Sie blickte zum Täter. Es war der Jäger. Er schien es zu genießen, in ihr schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht zu sehen. Er lächelte. Langsam zog er das Messer wieder auf ihrer Brust. Millicent brach mit schmerzverzehrtem und angsterfülltem Gesicht zusammen.  
  
+~+  
  
Wie ich bereits sagte: Dem Jäger – entkommt niemand. Es war Millicent 's Schicksal zu sterben, aber ich sage nicht, wann sie stirbt. Es kann jetzt passieren, es kann aber schon lange zurück liegen ...  
  
Just think about it ... 


	24. Les Larmes du père

Les Larmes du père (frei übersetzt : die Tränen des Vaters)  
  
Ich frag mich nur, warum ihr alle die Bita nicht versteht. Bita ist eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit, die gut sein will, aber immer wieder zurück fällt. Bita 's Verhalten ist sehr merkwürdig in letzter Zeit, besonders seit der Jäger mit ins Geschehen kommt. Ich würde mir ja vielleicht die Frage stellen, ob Bita irgendetwas noch mit Voldemort oder dem Jäger zu tun hat, denn schließlich hat sie schon einmal ‚Blut geleckt'.  
  
@Geckole: wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich auch keine Theorie mehr, wo die Geschichte hinführen soll ^-^ @Mrs. N. Snape: Kabumm, bist geplatzt ^-^. Wenn es am schönsten ist, sollte man doch immer aufhören, nicht wahr?  
  
@auxia: ich habe vor, dich weiter auf die Folter zu spannen, weil es mir Spaß macht, Verwirrung zu bringen und mit dem mir sehr vertrauten und lieben Zufall zu arbeiten. +~+  
  
Die Massen kreischten auf. Plötzlich sah die ganze Menschenmaße zu Millicent. Sie bildeten eine Art Kreis um sie und sahen sie nur an, taten aber nichts.  
  
„Millicent!"Harry drückte sich hindurch. „Haltet ihn auf!"schrie Harry, doch den Jäger beachtete niemand mehr. Er war verschwunden. Nun drückten sich auch die anderen Ordensmitglieder hindurch, um Millicent irgendwie zu helfen. Bita und Harry knieten sich genau neben Millicent.  
  
„Halt still."Sagte Bita und hielt die Hand über die Wunde. Millicent 's Gesicht verzerrte sich vor schmerz. Dann nahm Bita die Hand weg.  
  
„W- Was ist los?"fragte Harry und blickte auf die blutende Wunde.  
  
„Ich kann ihr nicht helfen."  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Es war eine alte Methode, einen Werwolf zu töten. Das Messer war aus Silber."  
  
„Wir müssen ihr aber helfen."Harry wurde panisch, denn Millicent konnte noch kaum ihre Augen geöffnet halten.  
  
„Wir müssen sie umgehend ins Ordenshaus bringen!"sagte Bita und hob sie vom Boden hoch, um sie zu tragen. „Ich hab eine Idee."  
  
+~+  
  
Der Jäger ging durch die Tür zu einem dunklen Zimmer, dessen einzige Lichtquelle der Kamin war.  
  
„Ich hab das Mädchen umgebracht."Voldemort drehte den Kopf blitzschnell.  
  
„Du hast – ähm, gut."Sagte Voldemort und wollte anscheinend seine Würde nicht verlieren.  
  
„Was denn, werden Sie doch schwach?"verspottete der Jäger Voldemort.  
  
„Ich und schwach? Niemals! Geh und beseitige den anderen!"  
  
„Sehr wohl."  
  
+~+  
  
Bita legte Millicent vorsichtig auf ihr Bett. Millicent wurde langsam immer schwächer und konnte kaum die Augen aufhalten.  
  
„Millicent, hörst du mich?"fragte Remus und strich über ihre kalte Stirn. Millicent antwortete nicht. „Bringt irgendetwas, damit wir das Blut stoppen können." Caradoc, der kreidebleich geworden war, erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und ging hinunter in die Küche.  
  
„Du musst jetzt durchhalten Millicent."Sagte Bita und blätterte in einem Buch herum.  
  
„Was suchst du da?"fragte Remus und sah ihr zu.  
  
„Ich hab ihr doch diese Kette gegeben. Die Kette wirkt nur bei Werwölfen. Mit dieser Kette besteht nur noch eine einzige Überlebenschance und die Möglichkeit steht hier drin – dachte ich zumindest."Sagte Bita und warf das Buch achtlos beiseite. Bita überlegte kurz, ehe sie wieder durch die Tür verschwand.  
  
„Setz dich besser, Harry."Sagte Remus, als er Harry erblickte. Er war kreidebleich und starrte mit glasigen Augen auf Millicent. Ron bat ihm einen Stuhl an und gestikulierte ihn drauf.  
  
„Hier ist Druckverband und Kompresse."Sagte Caradoc und brachte in seinem Arm mehr als nötig mit.  
  
„Ähm, Molly, könntest du das mit dem Druckverband machen?"sagte Remus und sah Mrs. Weasley mit flehenden Blicken an.  
  
„Aber natürlich!"  
  
Wenige Sekunden später hatte Mrs. Weasley Millicent den Druckverband umgemacht und hatte die Kompresse auf ihren Kopf gelegt. Millicent atmete schwer.  
  
„Ich glaub, ich hab 's!"sagte Bita und kam herein. „Hier steht es. ‚Tropfen des Leidens der Liebenden ist die letzte Hoffnung der Bestie' "  
  
„Das heißt?"sagte Remus und versuchte mit seiner Hand auf ihre Wunde zu drücken, denn die Blutung hörte nicht auf.  
  
„Das heißt ein Familienangehöriger muss weinen, die Tränen auf ihre Wunde fallen lassen und somit ist der Werwolf geheilt."Bita sah zu Caradoc.  
  
„I- Ich? Ich bin nicht gut im weinen."  
  
„Caradoc, es geht um deine Tochter!"zischte Remus.  
  
„Wir lassen dich mit ihr alleine."Sagte Bita und war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen. Ron und Hermine nahmen Harry an je einem Arm und halfen ihm, hinaus zu gehen, ohne zusammen zu brechen. Jetzt war Caradoc alleine. Er sah seine Tochter immer schwerer atmend auf dem Bett liegen. Er strich ihr zärtlich über die kalte Wange.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich kein besserer Vater sein kann."Millicent öffnete noch einmal die Augen und sah ihn genau an. „Ich hab dich auf dem Bahnhof ausgesetzt."Sagte er und sah ihr tief in die glasigen Augen. „Ich hatte Angst. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte."  
  
„Warum hast du mich verlassen."Keuchte Millicent und eine kleine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. „Warum hab ich mein Gedächtnis verloren."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum du dein Gedächtnis verloren hast. Was ist denn das letzte, an was du dich erinnern kannst."Millicent wandte den Kopf in die andere Richtung.  
  
„Dass Snape mich aufhob. Vom Boden."  
  
„Snape hat dich mitgenommen?"  
  
„Ja, ich sollte ihm dankbar sein. Jemand hätte mich tot trampeln können." Sie sah erneut vorwurfsvoll in seine Augen. Caradoc begann zu weinen. Die Tränen rannten seine Wange hinunter und tropften auf den Verband direkt auf die Wunde, doch – nichts geschah.  
  
„Sag Harry, dass es mir leid tut."Hauchte Millicent hervor und schloss die Augen. Caradoc starrte sie an. Warum hatte es nicht funktioniert? „Remus." Hauchte Caradoc, dann immer lauter. „REMUS!"  
  
„Was ist passiert. Ist sie – Oh mein Gott." Die anderen Ordensmitglieder kamen ebenfalls hereingestolpert, erst mit lächelndem Gesicht, doch das Lachen schwand, als sie Millicent 's leblosen Körper sahen.  
  
„E- Es hat nicht funktioniert."Zitterte Caradoc und noch mehr Tränen liefen seine Wange entlang. Harry stand da, wie angewurzelt. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.  
  
„Aber – es hätte funktionieren sollen."Sagte Bita fassungslos. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du ihr Vater bist?"fragte sie, als sie Millicent betrachtet hatte.  
  
„Was meinst du denn damit?"  
  
„Es funktioniert bei jedem Familienangehörigen."  
  
„Aber wieso nicht bei ihr?"fragte Remus und blickte Bita an. Bita war ratlos. Sie wusste dieses mal – keine Antwort.  
  
+~+  
  
Zwei Tage vergangen und keiner brachte es übers Herz, Millicent zu begraben. Man wollte auf den Tag warten, an dem sie fröhlich herunter zum Essen kam und sich mit Harry oder anderen unterhielt. Harry besuchte sie jeden Tag, wechselte die Blumen auf ihrem Nachttisch und strich ihr zärtlich über ihre Wange.  
  
+~+  
  
„Vielleicht ist sie weiter gegangen."Sagte Bita und kippte auf ihrem Stuhl herum. „Ich meine, vielleicht will sie ja gar nicht zurück."  
  
„Warum sollte sie da bleiben wollen? Sie hat keine schönen Erinnerungen." Murmelte Harry, doch verständlich.  
  
+~+  
  
An diesem Tag hatten sich draußen die Wolken zusammen gezogen, ein fürchterlicher Wirbelsturm ließ die Äste und Zweige gegen die Häuser schlagen. Harry erinnerte sich mit Schrecken an die Peitschende Weide, die ebenfalls so ausschlug. Die dicken Regentropfen klatschten hart gegen das Fenster und ließen den Tag noch trauriger wirken.  
  
„Hier sind sie drei."McGonagall kam die Küche herein. „Haben Sie sich entschieden, welche Fächer Sie nehmen wollen?"  
  
„Ähm, ja. Ich denk schon."Antwortete schließlich Hermine, da kein anderer der drei antwortete.  
  
„Gut."Sagte McGonagall, nahm ein Pergament Blatt heraus und fing an, mit ihrer Feder zu schreiben.  
  
„Wir haben beschlossen, dass ich, Harry und Ron die selben Fächer nehmen. Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, VgddK, Zauberkunst und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Ich würde noch gerne Alte Runen und Arithmantik belegen." McGonagall schrieb sich in einer Art Tabelle mit der Überschrift ‚ Granger, Weasley, Potter' die Fächer auf, die sie belegen wollen.  
  
„Nun gut."Sagte sie schließlich und rollte das Pergament zusammen. „Ich werde sie dann informieren."  
  
+~+  
  
Zur selben Zeit betrat Remus das abgedunkelte Zimmer. Auf dem weißen Bett lag Millicent. Er ging langsam auf den Stuhl direkt neben ihrem Bett zu und setzte sich, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Er saß so ein paar Minuten, bevor er sprach.  
  
„Es ist meine Schuld, dass du tot bist. Ohne mich wärst du gar kein Werwolf geworden."Remus schloss kurz die Augen. Die Erinnerung stieg in ihm hoch. Wie ein Zug rasten einzelne Bilder an ihm vorbei. Er hörte wieder Millicent 's Schreie. Voldemort 's Gelächter. Er schlug die Augen auf.  
  
„Warum hat er dich genommen? Warum musstest du sterben."Remus beugte sich etwas über sie und eine Träne lief ihm die Wange entlang und genau auf Millicent 's Wunde.  
  
+~+  
  
„Ich werde jetzt wieder nach Hogwarts gehen."Sagte McGonagall und als sie Harry 's trauriges Gesicht sah, fügte sie hinzu: „Kopf hoch, Potter. Das Leben geht weiter."Ihre Worte waren nicht grade sehr aufmunternd, dachte er, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, rief jemand von oben.  
  
„CARADOC! HARRY! KOMMT SCHNELL! MILLICENT!"  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort abzuwarten, schossen die vier, McGonagall, Ron, Harry und Hermine nach oben. Auf ihrem Weg schossen ihnen auch Tonks, seit langem Kingsley, Mad-Eye und die gesamten Weasley herbei. Sie öffneten die Tür zum Zimmer, in dem Millicent lag und erblickten sofort Remus, der mit aufgerissenen Augen Millicent beobachtete, wie sie sich langsam aufrappelte.  
  
„Millicent."Hauchte Harry und sah sie mit großen Augen an.  
  
+~+  
  
Ende der Geschichte. Harry ist schwul geworden, Ron arbeitet im Moulin Rouge, Hermine ist Prostituierte und wenn alle nicht gestorben sind, dann werden sie noch heute wiederbelebt. Woah bin ich ausgelaugt. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich schreiben soll, ich hör hier auf ... +löl+ Nein, ich brauch nur ne kleine Gedanken pause ... ... ... Okay, das reicht, ich schreib weiter 


	25. Neue Familie

Sterben lassen, auferstehen – ja, ja, ich weiß, es nervt. Ich glaube, ich lasse jetzt alle leben – im nächsten Buch +fiesgrins+. Aber ich glaube, ich lass noch einen sterben, der nicht mehr wieder belebt werden kann.  
  
@auxia: ich hätte es auch nicht gedacht, dass der mit der verwandt ist. Aber ich hatte eine VISSSIIIOOONN. Nein Scherz, ich weiß nicht, irgendwie mag ich den Caradoc nicht.  
  
@Mrs. N. Snape: guter Witz, neh? Ich hab es nur für dich geschrieben! ^-^  
  
@Geckole: tja, was will man machen. Die Figuren sterben, wann sie wollen, auferstehen, wann sie wollen, lieben, wann sie wollen und werden böse, wann sie wollen. Ich hab da keinen Einfluss ...  
  
@Moira: ja, ja, meine Lieblings Miri. Tja, Hermine das erste Mal in ihrem Leben SCHLECHT! Es wird noch knallhart mit Remus und Millicent weiter gehen, das kann ich dir flüstern.  
  
+~+  
  
„Wie ist das passiert?"fragte Caradoc den anscheinend sehr verwirrten Remus. Remus brachte kein Wort heraus. Was hatte er getan, dass sie wieder lebendig war?  
  
„Was ist passiert?"Millicent rappelte sich vorsichtig auf und rieb sich die Stirn. Sie sah in die fassungslosen Gesichter, die immer noch auf ihre Brust starrten. Millicent tastete an sich hinunter und bemerkte den Verband um ihren Körper.  
  
„Oh mein Gott."Entfuhr es ihr, als sie das Blut an ihrem Hemd sah. Sie blickte erneut hoch zu ihrem Vater. „Ich bin nicht tot?"sagte sie verwundert, doch schon fiel ihr Vater ihr um den Hals.  
  
„Oh, Millicent."Er drückte sie so fest an sich, dass sie beinahe keine Luft mehr bekam. Millicent war verwundert über diese Umarmung, erwiderte sie aber nicht. Niemand kümmerte sich um den Grund, warum Millicent zurück war.  
  
„Dann können Sie ja doch nach Hogwarts gehen."Lächelte McGonagall und das erste Mal sah Harry seine Lehrerin, wie eine kleine Glücksträne ihr die Wange entlang lief.  
  
+~+  
  
Die Runde war nun wieder komplett. Alle saßen im Wohnzimmer in den kuscheligen Ohrsesseln und wärmten sich an dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer auf. Dumbledore ist selbst zu diesem Abend, um Millicent, so wie er sagte, willkommen zurück im Leben zu heißen. Harry und Ron freuten sich des Abends wieder mehr, seit Millicent wieder da war, wodurch Hermine nur belustig die Augen verdrehen konnte. Doch nur zwei Personen konnten an diesem Abend nicht lachen. Millicent und Remus saßen angespannt in ihren Sesseln und ihre Blicke trafen sich manchmal. Remus hatte eine merkwürdige Vermutung, was die Wiederbelebung Millicent 's anging. Und auch Millicent schien eine kleine Ahnung zu haben. Schließlich erhob sich Remus und ging hinüber zum laut lachenden Caradoc. Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sprach ihn an.  
  
„Caradoc, kann ich dich mal sprechen."  
  
„Aber natürlich, Remus."Sagte Caradoc freudig, als ob ihn nichts aus der Ruhe bringen kann. Zusammen gingen sie hinaus in den kleinen Garten, der im Moment noch als Abstellgrundstück diente. Remus stellte die alten Rahmen und die kleinen Tische zur Seite, um ein wenig Platz zu bekommen.  
  
„Was gibt es denn, Remus."Sagte Caradoc freudig und rieb sich vor Kälte die Hände. Er sah gen Himmel. „Beeil dich, ich glaube, es regnet bald."Und in diesem Moment rollte ein Gewitterschauer vorbei.  
  
„E- Es geht um Millicent."  
  
„Was ist mit ihr?"lächelte Caradoc und schaute durch das Fenster ins Haus, wo seine Tochter nachdenklich auf dem Sessel saß.  
  
„Wunderst du dich überhaupt nicht, warum sie wieder gekommen ist?"sagte Remus und unterdrückte die eisige Kälte. Caradoc 's Lachen schwand ein wenig.  
  
„Was meinst du damit?"  
  
„Denk doch mal nach."Sagte Remus mit trübseligen Augen. „Bei dir hat es nicht funktioniert, aber als – ich -"Caradoc 's Lachen war nun ganz weggewischt worden.  
  
„Heißt das, DU bist -"  
  
„Vermutlich – ja. Aber lass es mich erklären -"Doch bevor Remus auch nur seine Argumente aussprechen konnte, spürte er schon Caradoc 's Faust in seinem Gesicht.  
  
+~+  
  
Millicent lauschte dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand. Draußen hatte es angefangen zu Regnen. Dicke Tropfen fielen gegen die Fensterscheibe. Millicent blickte aus dem Fenster und was sie sah, ließ ihr Herz gefrieren. Remus, der auf dem Boden lag und Caradoc, wie er über ihn auf ihn einprügelte. Millicent schoss aus ihrem Sessel hinaus in den Garten.  
  
+~+  
  
„Vater, hör auf damit!"Doch Millicent 's Worte verhinderten nicht, dass Caradoc weiter auf Remus einschlug.  
  
„DU – MIESES – SCHWEIN!"  
  
„Beruhige dich, Caradoc!"Kingsley kam herbei, gefolgt von den anderen. Er eilte hinüber zu den beiden Streithähnen und hielt Caradoc am Handgelenk. Währenddessen half Mr. Weasley Remus beim aufstehen und Mrs. Weasley versuchte sofort die Blutung an seinem Kopf zu stillen.  
  
„LASS MICH LOS, KINGSLEY!"sagte Caradoc und strampelte wild um sich. Sirius und die beiden Weasley Zwillinge waren ebenfalls benötigt, um Caradoc zu beruhigen.  
  
+~+  
  
„Seit ihr beiden eigentlich verrückt geworden?"sagte Tonks und sah die beiden wie eine Lehrerin, die ihre Schüler kritisierte, an. „Kann man so etwas nicht wie normale Menschen regeln?"  
  
„So was kann man nicht wie normale Menschen regeln."Brummte Caradoc und sah Remus verächtend an.  
  
„Was ist denn los?"  
  
„I- Ich hab die Vermutung, dass ich in irgendeiner Weise mit Millicent verwandt bin."  
  
„Du glaubst, du bist ihr Vater! Geb es doch zu!"  
  
„Caradoc, ich bitte dich!"zog Tonks Caradoc zur Ordnung. „Warum vermutest du das, Remus."  
  
„Nun ja – als ich – als ich in Millicent 's Zimmer war, da hab ich – hab ich geweint und dann ist sie -"Remus brach ab. Er war zu verwirrt von dem ganzen Geschehen.  
  
„Aber wie kommst du darauf, dass du – der Vater bist?"sagte Tonks, doch sie kannte die Antwort.  
  
„Nicht so, wie ihr denkt."Sagte Remus und schaute in Caradoc 's wutverzerrtes Gesicht. Remus seufzte. „Auf der Hochzeit von Lily und James traf ich eine Veela. Sie hieß Keisha."Remus sah in Bita 's und Sirius' breit grinsendes Gesicht. „Hört auf zu grinsen, dass ist mir peinlich."sagte Remus, doch ein kleines Lachen huschte ihm ebenfalls über das Gesicht. „Ich hatte nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört, doch eines Tages rief sie bei mir an und sagte, dass ich jetzt eine kleine Tochter hätte. Sie sagte, sie sei in Russland. Ich hab sie aber nie gesehen, meine Tochter. Dann hörte ich von diesem Attentat in Russland, genauer genommen in St. Petersburg. Dort, wo sie war. Ich nahm an, dass beide gestorben waren."Remus sah in Millicent 's Gesicht. Ich hab es nicht nur heute gemerkt, ich habe es auch schon gemerkt, als ich dich gebissen habe, Millicent."  
  
„Also, bewahrheitet es sich doch. Ich meine, dass sie eine Veela ist." Sagte Tonks und musterte Millicent, als ob sie mit ihrem Blick sehen könnte, dass sie eine Veela ist.  
  
„Und wie soll Millicent bitteschön in die Familie Dearborn kommen?"fragte Caradoc brummig und deutete auf Millicent.  
  
„Snape hat mich vom Boden aufgehoben. Er hat mich mitgenommen."Meldete sich nun Millicent zu Wort, die sich in einen Sessel gesetzt hatte und die Knie mit ihren Armen umschlungen hatte.  
  
„Snape hat dich – Wo ist er. Holen wir ihn doch mal ins Geschehen."sagte Moody und wandte sich dem Kerker zu. Wenige Sekunden kam Moody, der Snape hinaus schubste.  
  
„Lassen Sie das, Moody."Schnarrte Snape und versuchte, seine Würde zu halten.  
  
„So, nun erklären Sie mal, Snape. Was haben Sie mit Millicent zu tun."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo von Sie reden, Moody."Sagte Snape und rückte seinen Umhang wieder zurück. Moody gab ihn einen Schubs und ließ ihn ein paar Schritte näher an Millicent gehen.  
  
„Jetzt besser? Also, spucken Sie es aus, Snape. Was haben Sie mit ihr" Moody deutete auf Millicent. „zu tun!"Snape seufzte.  
  
„Ich befand mich im Bahnhof von St. Petersburg, als ich plötzlich Schreie hörte. Todesser hatten so eben eine Frau und ihr Tochter getötet. Ich lief natürlich sofort hin, um nach zu sehen. Während die großen Flüche losschossen, sah ich, dass das Kind noch lebte. Also nahm ich es mit. Die Todesser fingen mich allerdings ab und nahmen mich mit. Pettigrew freundete sich natürlich mit dem Kind an und beschützte sie vor dem Tod. Das Problem war, sie brauchte eine Mutter. Eine ganz normale Familie, um sich so normal wie möglich zu entwickeln. Also entschlossen die Todesser, ihr das Gedächtnis zu nehmen und sie bei den Dearborn 's abzusetzen. Man dachte zu der Zeit noch, seine Frau würde leben, fast niemand wusste, dass seine Frau an Herzversagen gestorben war. Man lag einen Zettel bei in dem stand, dass das seine Tochter sei, im Namen seiner Frau. "  
  
„Na also, geht doch, Snape."Brummte Moody und schubste ihn noch einmal. Snape schloss kurz die Augen, bemüht, ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
„Und was ist mit dir, Moody?"sagte Mr. Weasley. „Sagtest du nicht, du kanntest ihre Mutter?"  
  
„Ich dachte, ich kannte sie. Caradoc 's Frau ging nach Russland, weil sie dort sterben wollte. Vermute ich. Sie hatte immer von Russland geträumt."  
  
„Also, ist Remus mein Vater?"fragte Millicent nun vorsichtig. Remus nickte. „Gut."sagte Millicent und stand auf. „Ich geh ins Bett. Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habe, ich muss morgen meine ZAG 's schreiben."Dann verschwand Millicent durch die Tür. Remus wollte ihr nach, doch Sirius hielt ihn auf.  
  
„Lass sie allein. Sie ist verwirrt. Sie brauch ruhe."Remus zögerte kurz, doch dann nickte er und setzte sich wieder.  
  
+~+  
  
Hermine hatte beschlossen, Millicent nicht alleine zu lassen, also ging sie nach wenigen unruhigen Minuten des Sitzens nach oben. Harry und Ron vergnügten sich noch mit Fred und George mit einer Partie Snape explodiert. Doch nach knapp zwei Partien wies sie Mrs. Weasley nach oben ins Bett.  
  
„Aber Mum, wir sind volljährig!"sagte Fred erzürnt.  
  
„Deine Tage als Diktator sind gezählt!"gab George von sich und wurde von seiner Mutter nach oben getrieben.  
  
+~+  
  
Harry und Ron trafen Hermine im gemeinsamen Zimmer wieder. Sie saß auf Millicent 's Bett, ihren Koffer mit den Büchern aufgeschlagen, las ein Buch und – weinte.  
  
„Hermine, was ist los?"fragte Harry und ging auf sie zu.  
  
„N- Nichts."Schluchzte sie. „Dieses Gedicht ist einfach – einfach so traurig."  
  
„Zeig mal her."Sagte Ron und nahm ihr das Buch schon aus der Hand. Er las es kurz durch, grinste und räusperte sich. „Wer bin ich? Sie sagen mir oft, ich spräche mit meinen Bewachern frei und freundlich und klar, als hätte ich zu gebieten. Bin ich das wirklich, was andere von mir sagen? Oder bin ich nur das, was ich selbst von mir weiß?"  
  
„Mach dich nicht über Kunst lustig, Ron!"schluchzte Hermine aufgebracht.  
  
„Hey, ich bin noch nicht fertig! Also, wo war ich - Unruhig, sehnsüchtig, wie ein Vogel im Käfig, hungernd nach Farben, nach guten Worten, nach menschlicher Nähe, müde und zu leer um zu Denken, matt und bereit, von allem Abschied zu nehmen? Wer bin ich? Der oder jener? Bin ich denn heute dieser und morgen ein anderer? Vor Menschen ein Heuchler und vor mir selbst ein verächtlich wehleidiger Schwächling? Oder gleicht, was in mir noch ist, dem geschlagenen Heer, das in Unordnung weicht vor schon gewonnenem Sieg? Ja, Hermine, das ist wirklich Kunst. So schön – deprimierend."Ron prustete. Auch Harry musste Lachen.  
  
„Wie schön, dass dir meine Gedichte gefallen, Ron."Ron drehte sich um. Genau auf dem Bett, dass neben Hermine steht, saß Millicent.  
  
„D- Du hast das geschrieben?"Ron schaute es sich noch mal an. „Also, nach dem zweiten Lesen gefällt es mir noch besser -"Millicent lächelte.  
  
„Nicht jedem gefällt die Kreativität des anderen. Es ist deine Meinung."  
  
„Wie geht es dir."Fragte Harry ernst und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf Hermine 's Bett. Millicent zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
„Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du plötzlich einen Vater hast, der aber gar nicht dein Vater ist, weil es deine größte Bezugsperson ist."  
  
„Sind wir etwa keine Bezugspersonen für dich?"sagte Ron theatralisch beleidigt.  
  
„Doch, natürlich. Nur – versteht ihr, erst ist auch ein Werwolf. Mit ihm kann man sich austauschen."Millicent prustete. „Und jetzt soll er mein Vater sein."  
  
„Aber du magst doch Remus lieber als Caradoc. Sei doch – na ja – froh, dass er dein Vater ist."Millicent schwieg für ein paar Sekunden.  
  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht."Sagte sie und stand auf.  
  
„Wohin gehst du?"  
  
„Zu meinem – Vater."  
  
+~+  
  
Caradoc hatte sich draußen im Garten an einen der vielen Holztische gelegt und starrte gen Himmel. Die Wolken hatten sich wieder verzogen und ein klarer sternenblauer Himmel war zu sehen. Der Wind wehte um sein warmes Gesicht und seine Hände fühlten sich kalt an. In dem Black Haus waren nur noch zwei Lichter an. Eines im Zimmer von Ron, Hermine, Millicent und Harry und eines – bei Remus. Er sah Remus, wie er vom Fenster verschwand und scheinbar zur Tür ging. Wenige Sekunden später tauchte er wieder auf. Mit Millicent. Beide redeten eindringlich aufeinander ein, bis Millicent in Tränen ausbrach. Caradoc wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen, um sie zu trösten, doch kaum hatte sich Caradoc vom Tisch abgestoßen, schon sah er, wie Remus Millicent in den Arm nahm. Wie ein Vater. Caradoc wischte sich über das Gesicht und hielt sich mit der Hand über die Augen, um die beiden nicht sehen zu müssen. Er ging zurück ins Haus 


	26. Her Biggest Fear

Ich bin mal wieder auf einem Tiefpunkt meines Lebens, deshalb können die nächsten Kapitel besonders traurig werden (finde ich). Die folgenden Kapitel spiegeln eigentlich mein Leben wieder. Verzweiflung, Angst und ganz besonders: Liebe.  
  
+~+  
  
„Hey, aufwachen Schlafmütze!"sagte Ron und warf ein Kissen nach Millicent. Diese warf das Kissen nur von ihrem Bett und drehte sich gähnend um. „Hey, heute sind deine ZAG Prüfungen!"Millicent 's Augen schossen auf.  
  
„Was?"sagte sie und sprang blitzschnell aus ihrem Bett auf.  
  
„Du"Ron zeigte auf Millicent. „ machen ‚schreib-schreib' "Ron schrieb etwas in die Luft. Hermine warf Ron einen zornigen Blick zu.  
  
„Ganz ruhig, Millicent. Es ist nur eine Nachprüfung."Sagte Hermine und half Millicent, ihre Bücher wieder zusammen zu packen. Ron zog eine Augenbraue steil hoch.  
  
„Nur eine Nachprüfung? Hermine, geht es dir gut?"sagte Ron theatralisch besorgt.  
  
„Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen."Zischte Hermine und warf das letzte Buch in den Koffer. „Gehen wir runter zum Frühstück."Sagte sie, klappte de Koffer mit einem Fußtritt zu und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
„Ich wette, sie hat Angst, dass Millicent besser sein könnte."Grinste Ron und wandte sich ebenfalls zum gehen.  
  
+~+  
  
Harry fiel es sehr auf, dass Millicent nervös war. Sie aß an diesem morgen überhaupt nichts, sondern fummelte die ganze Zeit an der Ecke der Tischdecke herum.  
  
„Hey, ganz ruhig, Milli."Sagte Fred und biss erneut in sein Brötchen.  
  
„Du schaffst das schon."Ermutigte sie George und gab ihr einen klaps auf die Schulter.  
  
„Wo findet meine ZAG Prüfung statt?"fragte sie an Mr. Weasley gewandt, der sich das nächste Marmeladenbrot strich.  
  
„Oh, im Ministerium. Die alten Gerichtsräume, meinte die Prüferin, seien perfekt dafür. Das ist der einzige Ort, der gut genug dafür ist."Er sah in ihr nervöses Gesicht. „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Es wird schon schief gehen. Millicent schnaubte.  
  
„Ja, das glaub ich auch."  
  
„Welche Fächer möchtest du denn jetzt belegen."Fragte Mrs. Weasley, die ihr nun die Rühreier anbot. Millicent winkte ab und widmete sich wieder der Tischdecke.  
  
„Ich wollte es mit Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Astronomie, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Alte Runen, Arithmantik, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Muggelkunde versuchen."  
  
„Du hast dir aber ganz schön was vorgenommen."Sagte Mrs. Weasley und setzte sich an den Tisch.  
  
„Ich denke, meine Kenntnisse reichen aus. Ich bin mir meiner Sache einiger maßen sicher."  
  
„Oh, wir müssen los."Sagte Mr. Weasley und blickte auf seine Uhr. „Es wird Zeit."  
  
„Können wir mitkommen", fragte Harry und stand auf. Nach einigem Zögern, gab Mr. Weasley nach.  
  
Fred, George, Hermine, Ron, Harry und Lupin standen auf, um sie zu begleiten.  
  
„Ihr alle?"  
  
„Na solch ein Schauspiel wollen wir uns doch nicht entgehen lassen." Grinste Fred und ging zu Millicent hinüber.  
  
„Müsst ihr nicht heute arbeiten?"fragte Mrs. Weasley und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Äh – nein. Heute ist der Laden zu."Log Fred, doch er merkte, dass seine Mutter ihn durch schaut hatte. „Mensch, Mum! Wir sind keine Babys!"  
  
„Auch wenn du das glaubst."Sagte George und wandte sich zu seinem Vater.  
  
„Wir nehmen besser einen Portschlüssel. Ich will nicht noch mal so ein Risiko eingehen."Sagte Mr. Weasley und zog aus seinem Umhang eine leere Keksdose.  
  
„Was ist das?"fragte Millicent und sah sich die Keksdose in Mr. Weasley 's Hand näher an.  
  
„Das ist ein Portschlüssel. Ein getarnter Gegenstand, damit ihn Muggel nicht entdecken. Warum kennst du so etwas nicht?"  
  
„Ich hatte nie etwas mit den Dingen, die mich aus dem Haus brachten, zu tun."  
  
„Das einzige, was du machen musst ist, deine Hand auf die Dose zu legen. Du musst sie einfach nur anfassen – genau." Auch die anderen griffen nach der Dose und schon merkte Harry den Haken hinter seinem Nabel. Er drehte sich um die eigene Achse und langsam verschwand die vertraute Umgebung.  
  
+~+  
  
„Wieso apparieren wir zu der Telefonzelle?"fragte Harry, als sie alle samt ankamen.  
  
„Neue Sicherheitsvorkehrung von Fudge. Jeder muss jetzt durch die Telefonzelle oder durch die Kamine. Er hat schreckliche Angst, dass Du- weißt-schon-wer wieder ins Ministerium kommen könnte."Sie gingen gemeinsam zu der kaputten Telefonzelle, die vor der Graffiti bedeckten Wand stand.  
  
„Dann alle samt mal rein."Sagte Mr. Weasley und ließ sie eintreten. Mr. Weasley quetschte sich ebenfalls in die Telefonzelle und versuchte, an die Wählscheibe zu kommen. „Ähm, Remus, könntest du bitte?"gab er schließlich auf und bat Remus.  
  
„Aber natürlich."Er nahm den Hörer ab, wählte sechs, zwei, vier, vier, drei und schon erklang die kühle Frauenstimme.  
  
„Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihr Anliegen."  
  
„Arthur Weasley."Mr. Weasley hatte für den verunsicherten Remus das sprechen auf sich genommen. „Büro gegen Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, begleitet Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, George Weasley und Millicent – ähm"Mr. Weasley sah fragend zu Millicent, die fragend zu Remus sah. „äh – Lupin."  
  
„und Millicent Lupin bei Millicent Lupin 's ZAG Nachprüfung.  
  
„Danke."Erklang die kühle Frauenstimme. „Besucher, bitte nehmen Sie die Plaketten und befestigen Sie sie vorne an ihren Umhängen."Knapp ein halbes Dutzend Plaketten purzelten aus dem Metallschacht. Remus sammelte sie auf und gab sie an alle weiter. Millicent sah sich die Plakette an: ‚Millicent Lupin, ZAG Nachprüfung'.  
  
„Besucher des Ministeriums, Sie werden aufgefordert, sich einer verschärften Sicherheitskontrolle zu unterziehen und Ihren Zauberstab zur Registrierung am Sicherheitsschalter vorzulegen, der sich am Ende des Atriums befindet."  
  
Der Boden begann zu beben. Langsam fuhren sie wie in einem Aufzug hinunter. Harry konnte schon den Atrium erkennen und die vielen Menschen, die kontrolliert wurden. Ron, Fred, George, Lupin, Millicent, Mr. Weasley, Hermine und Harry drückten sich aus den Fahrstuhl und sahen sich um. Eine große Schlange von Menschen standen vor einem Sirenen bedeckten Schalter und wurden alle einzeln überprüft.  
  
„Fudge ist aber ein ganz schöner Angsthase."Sagte Ron und rümpfte die Nase.  
  
„Am besten, wir nehmen diesen Schalter."Sagte Remus und deutete auf den etwas leereren Schalter. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die Schlange sich leerte. Schließlich war Remus dran.  
  
„Guten Tag."Sagte er freundlich, bekam aber nur ein gelangweiltes Gesicht zu sehen. Es war Eric, der Sicherheitsbeauftragte, den Harry schon einmal gesehen hatte.  
  
„Zauberstäbe."Sagte er auf seine üblich gelangweilte Art. Er nahm nach der Reihe die Zauberstäbe in die Hand, musterte sie und gab sie mit mürrischen Blick wieder.  
  
„Sie können weiter gehen – aber nicht ihr zwei."Sagte er und hielt Fred und George auf.  
  
„Was ist denn guter Mann?"fragte Fred und schaute den Beamten liebenswürdig an.  
  
„Taschen leeren."  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Weil ich euch beide zu genüge kenne. Also, Taschen ausleeren."Beide zogen zögernd ihre Umhangstaschen nach außen, doch – nichts war drin. Eric verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und musterte sie scharf, doch mit einer Handbewegung ließ er sie durch.  
  
„Was meinte Eric denn damit, er kenne euch zu genüge?"fragte Mr. Weasley seine Söhne.  
  
„Ach, wir hatten dem Alten einen kleinen Streich gespielt. Keine große Sache."  
  
„Ach, dann wart ihr das mit dem Ghul in seiner Wohnung und den Dutzend Stinkbomben."  
  
„Wir sagten ja bereits, keine große Sache."Erwiderte Fred und zuckte mit den Achseln. George ging beabsichtigt nahe an Millicent, dass sich ihre Hände beinahe berührten, da sah Harry, wie Millicent ihm einen Sack mit der Aufschrift: ‚Die Stinkbombe 3000'. Harry hörte ein leises ‚Danke' von George und alle samt stiegen in den gerade erschienenen Aufzug. Harry lauschte der Stimme des Aufzuges und wunderte sich, woher und wer diese Stimme war.  
  
„Mysteriumsabteilung"erklang die kühle Frauenstimme und sie verließen den Aufzug. Harry 's Narbe ziepte ein wenig. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er diesen Korridor wieder entlang laufen würde. Mr. Weasley ging vorne voran und bog schließlich links zu der Treppe ab. Dieses mal ließ er sich ein wenig mehr Zeit als das letzte Mal und unterhielt sich gedämpft mit dem ihm hinterstehenden Remus.  
  
„Gerichtsraum 9 .. Gerichtsraum 9"murmelte Mr. Weasley vor sich her und suchte die Schilder im Laufen an der Tür ab. Dann blieb er stehen. „Ah, hier ist es – nein, noch nicht, Millicent."fügte Mr. Weasley hinzu, als Millicent schon die Hand auf die Türklinke legte. „Die – Prüferin – legt sehr viel wert darauf, ihre Schüler selbst hereinzuholen."Sagte Mr. Weasley und betonte das Wort ‚Prüferin' mit einem besonders angewiderten Ton.  
  
„Wie ist die Prüferin denn so?"fragte Millicent und lehnte sich nun gegen die Mauer.  
  
„Ähm – na ja – jeder hat seine Macken."  
  
„Was soll das heißen?"fragte Millicent und stieß sich von der Mauer ab.  
  
„Sie ist sehr – aufbrausend."Und als ob Mr. Weasley ihr ein Stichwort gegeben hätte, schoss die Tür auf. Vor Schreck zuckten alle zusammen und sahen verdutzt zur Tür. Eine gewaltige Masse von Person kam die Tür heraus gewatschelt. In der einen Hand hielt sie ein Klemmbrett und in der anderen eine Feder. Sie trug ein viel zu enges Lila geblümtes Kleid, dass sie wie eine Presswurst aussehen ließ. Sie trug giftgrüne Stöckelschuhe an ihren kleinen, dicken Füßen und eine riesige Perlenkette um den Hals. Von ihrem roten Lippenstift war viel zu viel auf ihren Lippen und die braunen, käferähnlichen Augen wurden brennend mit einem Himmelblauen Lidschatten betont. Harry konnte einen großen Schnurrbart auf ihrer Oberlippe erkennen, worauf sie ihn stark an eine Kreuzung aus Tante Magda Und Umbridge erinnerte. Harry musste prusten, aber die Prüferin warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, was ihn sofort verstummen ließ.  
  
„Lupin, Millicent."Sagte die Prüferin mit einer brummig, männlichen Stimme. Zögernd trat Millicent näher an die Prüferin, worauf die Prüferin mehrere Schritte zur Seite ging und sie einließ.  
  
„Ähm, könnten wir mit -"Aber Remus konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen. Vor seiner Nase hatte die Prüferin die Tür zugeschlagen.  
  
„Ein einfaches ‚Nein' hätte mir völlig gereicht."  
  
„Hey, Remus, komm hier rüber, hier ist ein Fenster."Sagte Mr. Weasley und sah bereits durch ein längliches Fenster. Man konnte genau Millicent sehen und sogar hören. +~+  
  
„Setz dich dort hin."Sagte die Prüferin und deutete überflüssigerweise auf den einzigen Stuhl im ganzen Raum. Millicent ging mit schnellen nervösen Schritten voran und setzte sich. Sie sah einen Spiegel hinten neben der Tür und war sich sicher, dass alle sie sehen konnten.  
  
„Fangen wir mit der Theorie an. Die Fragen stehen auf dem Blatt. Fang an." Millicent schreib sehr zügig. Harry sah sie nur einmal aufsehen und zwar um nach ihrer verbliebenen Zeit zu fragen. Millicent 's Prüfungsbogen beschrieb sie immer mehr, bis das große Pergament Blatt schon den Boden berührte.  
  
„Feder weglegen!"zischte die Prüferin und Millicent ließ die Feder fallen.  
  
„Beginnen wir mit der Praxis. Thema Zaubertränke: Was ist ein Bezoar?"fragte die Prüferin und sah Millicent mit prüfenden Blick an.  
  
„Ein Bezoar ist ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege, der einen vor den meisten Giften rettet."  
  
„Gut."Brummte sie und fuhr fort. „Wozu dient Anis noch?"  
  
„Anis stärkt das Selbstvertrauen und wirkt gegen die Angst."Die Prüferin warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu.  
  
„Nächstes Thema: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Was ist ein Irrwicht?"  
  
„Er ist ein Gestaltenwandler. Er nimmt die Gestalt derjenigen vor ihm auf, von denen er meint, dass die Person, die ihm gegenüber steht, am meisten Angst vor hat. Er liebt dunkle, enge Räume und niemand weiß, wie ein Irrwicht aussieht, wenn er sich noch in keine Gestalt verwandelt hat. Wenn aber mehrere Leute den Irrwicht bekämpfen wollen, ist er verwirrt und weiß nicht, in wen er sich verwandeln soll. Der einfache Spruch ‚Riddikulus' lässt den Irrwicht schließlich verschwinden."  
  
„Das sollte reichen. Das nächste Thema ist Alte Runen."Harry hörte ihr erstaunt weiter zu. Sie beherrschte die einzelnen Fächer wirklich gut.  
  
„Schließlich und endlich will ich ihnen noch zwei Prüfungen stellen. Zeig mir deinen Patronus."Sagte die Prüferin lächelnd angriffslustig.  
  
„Ähm – ich bin nicht so gut im Patronus -"  
  
„Tja, dann fällst du durch."  
  
„Was? Wegen einem Fehler?"sagte Millicent unbeabsichtigt laut. „Na warte, du alte Kuh, hier ist dein Patronus."Fuhr Millicent murmelnd fort.  
  
„Was ist jetzt?"zischte die Prüferin. Millicent atmete einmal tief durch und konzentrierte sich. Dan sagte sie laut: ‚Expecto Patronum'.  
  
„Ach du lieber Himmel."Rutschte es der Prüferin heraus. Ein gewaltiger wolfsähnlicher Patronus rannte den Raum entlang. Millicent ließ ihn noch ein paar Runden kreisen, bevor sie ihn verschwinden ließ.  
  
Die Prüferin, noch etwas geschockt, schwang zitternd einmal ihren Zauberstab und ein riesiger Schrank. Harry ahnte, was dort drin ist und es bewahrheitete sich.  
  
„Ich werde jetzt einen Irrwicht heraus holen und sie zeigen mir, wie sie ihn erledigen."Sie trat die Tür auf und schon kam eine Person Millicent entgegen. Harry kannte diese Person nicht, aber er zitterte vor Ehrfurcht. Die Person war leichenblass an seinem ganzen Körper. Eine Maske verhüllte sein Gesicht. Die Maske sah aus, wie ein großer Totenkopf aus deren Mund eine Schlange zu kommen schien. Verhüllt in einem schwarzen Umhang schritt die Person auf Millicent zu. Millicent hob ihren Zauberstab, sagte aber nichts. Statt dessen sprach die Irrwicht – Person.  
  
„Komm mit mir. Es wird Zeit."  
  
„Du machst mir keine Angst mehr."Sagte Millicent und sagte ‚Riddikulus' und der Irrwicht verschwand. Millicent atmete schnell und sah immer noch auf die Stelle, an der der Irrwicht verschwand. Die Prüferin, ebenfalls noch schockiert, sprach zitternd zu Millicent.  
  
„G- Gut. Du darfst gehen. Verschwinde!"  
  
Bevor die Prüferin richtig zu Ende sprechen konnte, rauschte Millicent schon heraus.  
  
+~+  
  
„Millicent – was -"fragte Remus und lief ihr hinterher, denn Millicent hatte sich mit schnellen Schritten bereits zum Fahrstuhl aufgemacht.  
  
„Ich möchte nicht drüber reden."Sagte sie und ging stur den Gang entlang. 


	27. Wiedersehen zweier Feinde

Ich bin im Moment im Stress mit den Proben zu dem Musical-Stück, bei dem ich mitmache: „The True Story of Colette"(Wir haben noch nicht mal ne I- net Seite D': ) Deshalb brauch ich länger ^-^.  
  
@ cardie: tut mir leid, aber mit Alka Selzer hat das nichts zu tun. Ana Alcazar ist in Wahrheit eine Modedesignerin ^-^.  
  
@(irgendwas [war ne E-Mail])@aol.com : +löl+ warum die dauernd nen Rabe ist? Als ich auf dem Weg nach Hause von der Schule war, da saß ein kleiner schwarzer Rabe direkt auf dem Mülleimer und starrte mich mit seinen tiefblauen Augen an. Als ich weiter gegangen bin, ist der mir wirklich gefolgt !!!! Ich dachte sofort: Hau ab, Alcazar! ^-^  
  
+~+  
  
Langsam ging die Türe auf.  
  
„Ihr habt mich bestellt, mein Meister."Sagte der dunkle Mann mit einer so tiefen Verbeugung, dass sein Gesicht beinahe den Boden berührte.  
  
„Ich merke, dass du angsterfüllt bist, mein Jäger."Sagte Voldemort mit einer ungewöhnlich eisigen Stimme. Hinter dem großen Ohrensessel wimmerte jemand.  
  
„Nein, mein Herr, vor euch sicher nicht -"  
  
„Und woher weißt du, was ich meine?"unterbrach ihn Voldemort. Der Jäger schwieg. „Du hast versagt."Fuhr Voldemort fort. „Sie ist wieder da."  
  
„Aber – dafür kann ich nichts! Diese Potter -"In seiner Stimme war ein flehender Unterton und er reckte ein wenig den Kopf, um den Menschen, der wimmerte, hinter dem Sessel sehen zu können.  
  
„Du hättest Lupin töten sollen. Dann wäre sie auch verloren gewesen! Wenn die Werwölfe erst einmal Tod sind -"  
  
„Ich weiß, mein Gebieter, ich weiß."Sagte der Jäger und lauschte noch einmal dem kläglichen Wimmern hinter dem großen Sessel.  
  
„Ah, du lauschst also dem Wimmern des Verräters. Dein Herz erweicht sich doch nicht, oder?"sagte Voldemort und lächelte.  
  
„Nein, keines Weges. Ich wunderte mich nur, wer es ist."Voldemort grinste.  
  
„Wurmschwanz, komm hervor und zeige ihm deine Strafe."Sagte Voldemort und langsam kam ein pummeliger Mann zum Vorschein. Sein Hemd war mit Blut durchtränkt und sein Gesicht war mit tiefen Wunden bedeckt. Der Jäger blickte sein Gesicht an und war entsetzt, als er Wurmschwanz' Mund sah. Er war zugenäht. Er stolperte nach vorne, brach aber wieder zusammen.  
  
„Dies ist die Strafe dafür, dass er mich verriet."Voldemort blickte auf. „Wenn du auch Versagen solltest, wirst du das gleiche Schicksal tragen."Er sah deutlich, wie der Jäger schluckte.  
  
„Natürlich, mein Gebieter."Sagte der Jäger, verbeugte sich und ging davon.  
  
+~+  
  
Harry 's Knochen fühlten sich heute wie Blei an, so, dass es ihm für unmöglich schien, aufzustehen. Die hellen Sonnenstrahlen ließen ihn seine Augen zusammen kneifen und er versuchte, sie mit seinem Kopfkissen zu verringern. Vergebens. Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen. Er sah die verschwommenen weißen Betten, die direkt neben ihm standen. Er tastete nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch setzte sie auf. Niemand war da. Wo sind die denn jetzt schon wieder hin, fragte er sich und kratzte sich gähnend am Hinterkopf. Träge zog er sich seine Sachen von gestern an, zu faul, um neue herauszusuchen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Doch es roch weder nach frischen Rühreiern, noch sah Harry jemand am Küchentisch.  
  
„Endlich wach, Potter?"schnarrte eine Stimme direkt hinter ihm. Harry drehte sich um. Snape, sein Zaubertränkelehrer stand mit gekräuselten Lippen vor ihm.  
  
„Wo sind die anderen?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Das hat dich nichts anzugehen."Zischte Snape ihn an und schaute ihn weiter hasserfüllt an. „Ich soll auf dich aufpassen." Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf Harry 's Gesicht breit.  
  
„Was denn? Sie?"Ein größeres Grinsen zeigte sich auf Harry 's Gesicht.  
  
„Mit kommen, Potter."Schnarrte Snape und warf in den Kamin etwas Flohpulver.  
  
„Wir sind nicht in Hogwarts. Also können Sie mich nicht zwingen."Grinste Harry. Snape trat so nah an ihn heran, dass sich beinahe ihre Nasen berührten.  
  
„Wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, werde ich es wahrlich GENIEßEN, ihnen Punkte abzuziehen."Schnarrte Snape und stieß Harry nun in Richtung Kamin. Ein merkwürdiges Rumpeln kam von der Abstellkammer her, die direkt neben dem Kühlschrank lag.  
  
„Was war das?"sagte Harry und sah zur Tür, doch schon wurde er von Snape zum Kamin gedrängt.  
  
„Komm jetzt, Potter, ich habe noch wichtigere Dinge zu tun."Harry entwich Snape 's Gedränge.  
  
„Aber, wo sind Hermine, Ron, Millicent und die anderen?"  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, Potter, Sie werden doch wohl ein paar Stunden ohne ihre kleinen Freunde aushalten."  
  
„Sie sind nur eifersüchtig, weil Sie keine hatten, haben und haben werden." Snape erstarrte. Harry bemerkte, dass er zu weit gegangen war. „E- Entschuldigung."Stammelte Harry und sah zu Boden.  
  
„Ich wusste es doch. Genau so arrogant wie der Vater."Und Snape stieß ihn unsanft in den Kamin.  
  
Harry stolperte aus den Kamin heraus. Er konnte sich nur mit Mühe noch auf den Füßen halten. Harry rückte seine Brille zurecht und sah sich um: Seine Augen konnten sich nur schwer an die drückende Dunkelheit gewöhnen. Schwarze Vorhänge waren über die großen Fenster gezogen und nur schwer konnte man sehen, dass draußen Tag war. Ein einziger großer Sessel stand neben dem Kamin an einem großen Holztisch, der mit Pergamentblättern und Büchern übersäht war. Kahle schwarze Wände war um Harry herum. Kein einziges Bild. Keine Blumen. Nichts weiter als kahle Wände.  
  
„Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen zu Hause."Sagte hinter ihm Snape ironisch.  
  
„Warum sind wir hier?"fragte Harry und sah sich Nase rümpfend um.  
  
„Ich bin genau so wenig wie Sie erfreut, Sie hier zu haben."Sagte Snape und ging hinüber zu dem großen Sessel.  
  
„Beschäftigen Sie sich. Aber fassen Sie ja nichts an."Snape widmete sich den großen schweren Büchern und ließ Harry alleine im Raum stehen. Seine Neugierde brannte ihm unter den Fingernägeln, wie ein Lehrer wohl lebt. Harry dachte immer, Snape würde in einem großen Kerker leben mit einem Bett, einem Tisch und einem Waschbecken ohne Fenster. Aber er hatte niemals gedacht, dass Snape 's Gehalt so hoch war, dass er das alles finanzieren kann. Etwas bewegte sich unter den großen Holztisch. Etwas weißes, kleines, was vielleicht Snape 's weißen Beine seien könnte, aber wann hatte er sich ausgezogen? Das weiße etwas kroch vom Tisch heraus und zeigte sich. Es war ein weißer kleiner Hund, der Harry vielleicht knapp bis zum Unterschenkel ging. Langsam watschelte er auf Harry zu und schaute ihn mit seinen Blauen Augen an.  
  
„Ist das Ihr Hund?"lächelte Harry und bückte sich, um den Hund zu streicheln. Doch bevor Snape etwas sagen konnte, bellte der kleine Hund aus vollen Leibeskräften. Harry zuckte schnell mit der Hand weg, bevor der Hund seine messerscharfen Zähne in seinen Arm bohren konnte.  
  
„Maff mag Sie."Grinste Snape und hatte von seinen Büchern aufgesehen.  
  
„Maff? Ihr Hund heißt Maff?"fragte Harry unglaubwürdig und zog die Stirn stark in Falten.  
  
„Den Namen ‚Harry Potter' wollte ich ihm nicht antun."Sagte Snape mürrisch und wandte sich wieder seinen Büchern zu. Harry sah den knurrenden Hund noch ein paar Sekunden an, bevor die Neugierde ihm erneut unter den Fingernägeln brannte.  
  
„Ähm – ich muss mal auf die Toilette."Log Harry und tat so, als ob er müsste. Snape sah auf.  
  
„Das ist schön für Sie. Und was kann ich für ihren Harndrang?"  
  
„Könnte ich mal aufs Klo?"Snape sah ihn einige Sekunden mit verengten Augen an, bevor er auf die Tür hinter ihm deutete. Harry ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die Tür zu, öffnete sie und bevor Maff durch die Tür schlüpfen konnte, schloss er sie. Harry sah sich um. Eine einzige Treppe stand im Raum. Nur eine Tür war hinter ihr. Doch wie magisch zog es Harry die Treppe hinauf. Die Treppe knarrte unter Harry 's Füßen. Harry wählte jeden einzelnen Schritt sehr genau, damit die Treppe ihn nicht verriet. Als die Treppe endete, sah Harry nur Türen. Türen, die genau aneinander waren. Wie klein mussten die Räume sein? Eine Tür schien Harry zu rufen. Halluzinierte er oder hauchte dort drin wirklich jemand seinen Namen. Es war so eine bekannte Stimme, die in seinen Ohren widerzuhallen schien. Harry öffnete langsam die Tür und bevor Harry etwas unternehmen konnte, wurde er hinein gezogen.  
  
+~+  
  
Harry war sich ganz sicher, dass dies nicht zu Snape 's Haus gehörte. Dieser Ort kam ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor. Er war schon einmal hier. An dem Tag starb eine Person. Cedric Diggory.  
  
„Oh mein Gott."Entfuhr es Harry und er blickte über die vielen Gräber, die dazu gekommen waren. An manchen Grabsteinen sah man noch deutlich, wo die Flüche von Voldemort auftrafen. Harry sah sich erneut an dem Grabstein gefesselt und wie er sich vor Schmerz krümmte. Wie ein Zug fuhr die Erinnerung an Cedric an ihm vorbei. Er sah ihn, als er ihn das erste Mal auf dem Quidditch Feld beobachtete. Er sah ihn Cho küssen. Dann fiel Cedric zu Boden. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Niemand war auf diesem Friedhof zu sehen. Nur das Riddle Haus, dass leer zu sein schien. Harry blickte sich noch einmal um, bevor er sich zum großen Haus aufmachte.  
  
Das Haus war Harry 's Meinung nach riesengroß, hatte einen mit Unkraut bestückten Garten und ein Haufen Holz, dass wohl mal eine kleine Hütte war. Langsam bewegte sich Harry an dem merkwürdigen Gitter entlang und schaute das Haus weiter an. Genau neben der Haustür stand: „Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, ist zurück"Langsam öffnete Harry die alte morsche Tür, die etwas knarrte, da sie wohl seit langem nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Die Erinnerungen an seine erste Vision, als die Riddle 's in ihrer Abendgarderobe gefunden wurden, kehrten wieder zurück. Plötzlich schoss ein blindmachender Schmerz durch seine Narbe. Entweder war Voldemort glücklich oder wütend oder – er ist hier. Harry ging die brüchige Treppe hinauf, die eigentlich knarren sollte, was sie aber nicht tat. Vielleicht war es ja nur eine weitere Erinnerung von Snape, in der Harry herum stöberte. In diesem Fall sollte er sich schleunigst aus dem Staub machen. Trotzdem lockte es Harry zu wissen, wo dieser gang hinführte, der direkt von der Treppe ausging. Als wüsste Harry, wo er hinmuss, ging er instinktiv durch die letzte Tür am Gang, doch bevor er das tat, tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab, der aber nicht dort war. War es zu gefährlich, sich nun in diesen Raum zu begeben? Sollte Harry lieber einen Weg nach Hause suchen? Jemand klatschte in die Hände.  
  
„Du hast uns also Gefunden, kleiner Potter?"  
  
Harry drehte sich um. Bellatrix Lestrange stand genau vor ihm. 


	28. Schnatze in seinem Bauch

„Du!"sagte Harry und sein Gesicht verzog sich in eine verwunderten, doch gleichzeitig in eine hasserfüllte Miene. Bellatrix grinste.  
  
„So sehen wir uns also wieder. Potterlein kommt an den grausamen Ort zurück."Sagte Bellatrix wie eine Frau, die ihr Kind verhätschelte.  
  
„Du bist tot!"sagte Harry verwundert und dachte an den Tag, an dem der Fluch nicht Remus traf, sondern Bellatrix. Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Warum? Warum wurde Remus nicht getroffen? Lestrange lachte laut auf.  
  
„Mein lieber kleiner Potter. Hast du das Denken immer noch nicht gelernt? Wer ist wohl der Widerauferstehung mächtig?"  
  
„Bita."Hauchte Harry und versank in seinen Gedanken. Wo war Bita am Frühstückstisch? Wo war Bita überhaupt die ganze Zeit? Sirius sagte, sie sei sehr merkwürdig, seit dem der Jäger Remus und Millicent jagt.  
  
„Hat der dunkle Lord es dir noch nicht gesagt?"Bellatrix lächelte. „Sie ist nicht Bita. Sie ist das Böse. Sie steht an der Seite des dunklen Lords. Als seine Braut."  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr!"platzte es aus Harry heraus und am liebsten hätte er diese Frau vor ihm zum Schweigen gebracht, in dem er auf sie stürzte.  
  
„Dein Pate, und mein liebster Cousin, hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, dir ein paar Mal Botschaften zu schicken."  
  
„Botschaften?"  
  
„Er erschien überall dort, wo du warst. Er sagte dir, du sollst Bita töten, damit er zurück kommen kann, nicht wahr?" Harry schwieg. Woher wusste sie das alles? Es konnte doch nur ein Trick gewesen sein. Bella fuhr fort. „Hast du dir nie darüber Gedanken gemacht?" Bellatrix schwieg grinsend für einen Moment, bevor sie Harry durch die Tür wies. Harry wehrte sich nicht gegen die sanften Stöße gegen seine Schulter, die ihn durch die Tür beförderten. Er war zu verwirrt, um nun wegzulaufen. Unsanft ließ Harry sich auf den Sessel werfen, der gegenüber von einem anderen Sessel stand. Was würde nun passieren? Würde Voldemort jede Augenblick durch die Tür kommen, um Harry zu töten? Harry war unbewaffnet. War Voldemort wirklich so feige, Harry unbewaffnet zu töten?  
  
„Wurmschwanz, würdest du bitte ihn jetzt holen?"Harry setzte sich grade in seinem Sessel auf. Wurmschwanz war ebenfalls hier? Die Tür ging auf. Kein Schmerz durchfuhr seine Narbe. Keine schreiende Mutter oder das Auflachen Voldemorts. Ein großer Mann mit einem försterähnlichen Hut und Zweigen auf seinem grünen Umhang kam grinsend auf Harry zu. Er entblößte seine Maisgelben Zähne und seinen aus Silber bestehenden Schneidezahn. Langsam ging er auf den Sessel zu, der Harry gegenüber stand und ließ sich darauf aufstöhnend und fast erleichtert nieder.  
  
„Endlich mal ein weicher Sessel."Sagte er und lächelte Harry zu. Harry schwieg und starrte den Jäger weiter an. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Niemand hat ihr vor -"Er blickte mit hasserfülltem Gesicht zu Bellatrix, die neben der Tür stand. „- dich zu töten. Nein, ich möchte lediglich mit dir reden."  
  
„Warum sollte ich mit Ihnen reden? Sie haben Millicent beinahe umgebracht!"  
  
„Beinahe."Sagte der Jäger und zeigte ihm seinen ausgestreckten Zeigefinger.  
  
„Was soll das denn bedeuten."  
  
„Das ich sie nicht getötet habe."Sagte er und lehnte sich in den weichen Sessel zurück. Harry hingegen saß steif in dem Sessel und traute sich nicht, sich anzulehnen, als ob der Sessel ihn vermutlich verbrennen könnte.  
  
„Was bist du so ängstlich? Ich habe dir doch versichert, dass wir dir nichts tun."  
  
„Und warum sollte ich ihnen glauben?"  
  
„Du musst die Wahrheit nicht glauben, aber wir wollen nur verhindern, dass du dein Leben lang an einer Lüge klammerst."Harry wollte ihm ein Gegenargument gegen den Kopf schleudern, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Wo war die Logik in diesem Satz?  
  
„Wenn Bita wirklich auf Voldemort 's Seite ist, warum beschützen Sie mich dann vor ihr?"  
  
„Der dunkle Lord hatte schon damals beschlossen, dich eigenhändig zu töten, als Quirrell jämmerlich versagte. Alcazar will dich aber selbst töten."  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Sie hasste ihren Bruder. Er war schon damals das bevorzugte Kind, dass Sucher war. Sie war nur Treiber."  
  
„Sie war Treiber?"  
  
„Nicht gewusst?"sagte der Jäger und lächelte ihn an. „Dann hast du bestimmt auch das mit – Snape noch nicht gewusst."  
  
„Snape? Was ist mit ihm?"  
  
„Oh, so unerfahren."Der Jäger lachte. „Alcazar heiratete deinen Paten nicht aus Liebe. Es war von Anfang an geplant, dass er stirbt. Damit kein Zauberer in deiner Familie mehr lebt."  
  
„Und warum musste sie ihn dann heiraten?"fragte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Wenn ein Mensch in eine andere Familie hereinheiratet und diese Familie wohnt in einem vor Muggel geschütztem Haus, dann weiß diese Person, die in die Familie eingeheiratet wird, wo und wie man in dieses Haus kommt. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie viel die Familie Black wusste."  
  
„Und was hat das mit Snape zu tun?"  
  
„In ihrem Sechsten Schuljahr verliebte sich Snape in sie. Und sie sich in ihn. Zu der Zeit war Alcazar allerdings schon mit Black zusammen."  
  
„Sie hat ihn – betrogen?"  
  
„Wenn du es so nennen willst?!"sagte der Jäger und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln. Plötzlich wurde Harry so einiges klar. Nie hatte er Bita und Sirius sich küssen gesehen (oder nie hatte er stöhnen aus dem Nebenzimmer gehört xDDD sorry war kurz abgelenkt +im too sexy zu Miri zwinker+), geschweige denn hatte Harry die beiden je zusammen gesehen.  
  
„Sie – und Snape?"sagte Harry angewidert bei dem Gedanken.  
  
„Sie stand schon damals auf den Außenseiter-Typen. Sie sträubte sich sehr dagegen, Black zu heiraten."  
  
„Aber – sie würde doch wohl kaum ein Rumtreiber geworden sein, wenn sie ein Verräter – ähm."Der Jäger lachte.  
  
„Hat sich deine Frage von selbst beantwortet?"sagte der Jäger und schaute nun zum wimmernden Wurmschwanz, der neben Bellatrix stand. „Ach Wurmschwanz, hör doch auf zu wimmern, du Versager. Nach 'ner Zeit merkst du es gar nicht mehr."Erst jetzt würdigte Harry Wurmschwanz einen Blick, zuckte aber zusammen, als er merkte, dass sein Mund zusammen genäht war.  
  
„Das ist die Strafe für die Verräter."Sagte der Jäger und war anscheinend Harry 's Blick gefolgt.  
  
„Verräter?"  
  
„Ja. Er hat sich gegen Voldemort gestellt."  
  
„Warum wurde er dann nicht getötet?"Wieder war ein winseln von Wurmschwanz zu vernehmen, als ob er sagen wollte, dass Harry den Jäger bloß nicht auf schlimme Gedanken bringen sollte.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich, weil Wurmschwanz ihm geholfen hat, zurück zukehren. Außerdem hat er als einziger die Zeit, den Dunklen Lord im Alltag zu helfen (wie Pipi machen xD – tut mir leid zurück zu story)"Harry kam diese ganze Sache zu verwirrend vor. Er war wahrscheinlich Voldemort 's größter Feind und man hätte ihn, Harry, schon tausend mal töten können, doch selbst Bellatrix stand ruhig neben der Tür.  
  
„Beantworte mir eine Frage, Potter."Sagte der Jäger und stützte sein Kopf auf die ungewaschene, mit Erde bedeckte Hand. „Du bist doch jetzt sechszehn, nicht wahr? Heute geworden?"Harry nickte. „Ich frage mich eins. Wie schafft es ein sechszehn jähriger Junge, der mitten in der Pubertät steckt, dem dunklen Lord jedes mal zu entkommen?"  
  
„Wahrscheinlich hatte ich Glück."Sagte Harry knapp und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Glück, nennst du das? Ich würde nicht so denken. Der dunkle Lord hat dich verschont, Harry. Die Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, um dich zu töten. Du kannst dir gar nicht denken, wie viele Pläne er schmiedet."  
  
„Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich sitze genau hier. Dort, wo Voldemort doch normalerweise ist, nicht wahr? Ihr könntet doch einfach euren Zauberstab nehmen und mich töten."  
  
„Wir könnten es."Sagte der Jäger und ein Grinsen macht sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Wo wäre denn dann der Spaß?"  
  
„Haben Sie überhaupt einen Zauberstab?"fragte Harry und suchte den Gürtel des Jägers nach einem Zauberstab ab. Der Jäger lachte auf.  
  
„Ich? Oh nein, Ich bin durch und durch ein – Muggel. Ein Muggel, der frei handeln kann. Es war vor knapp einem Jahr, als ein Mann in mein Dorf kam. Die Kapuze tief über das Gesicht gezogen, kam er auf mich zu. In den Händen, hielt er diese Armbrust."Er hielt die Armbrust nach oben, die zuvor an dem Sessel gelehnt hatte. „Er sagte zu mir, ich solle wahllos irgendwo hinschießen. Er sagte auch noch, dass die Pfeile erst stoppen, wenn sie das Herz eines Werwolfes durchbohrt haben. Ich tat wie mir geheißen. Und rate mal, wen der Pfeil traf."Harry schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Er traf meinen Sohn."  
  
„Ihren Sohn?"  
  
„Ja. Er war ein Werwolf. Es war seine Bestimmung, dass ich ihn töte."  
  
„Sie haben ihren eigenen Sohn ermordet?"  
  
„Ja. Von diesem Tage an, diente ich dem Mann unter der Kapuze."  
  
„Wer war der Mann darunter?"  
  
„Der dunkle Lord."  
  
„Sie dienen also doch Voldemort!"  
  
„Habe ich es jemals bestritten?"  
  
„Aber – was ist mit Snape? Wie komme ich hier her?"Der Jäger stieß sich vom Sessel ab und lief in Richtung Tür.  
  
„Ich bin ein unehrlicher Mensch, Potter, und von einem unehrlichen Menschen kannst du ausgehen, dass er dich immer anlügt. Snape ist von Grund auf ein Todesser und wird es immer bleiben. Wir schicken ihn als Spion zu Dumbledore und du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie viel wir schon über ihn wissen. Doch ich möchte dich nun eins fragen. Möchtest du nicht deinen Paten wiedersehen?"  
  
„Aber ich sehe ihn doch wieder. Tag täglich."Der Jäger lachte.  
  
„Oh nein, mein lieber Potter. Das ist nur eine Illusion von Alcazar. Dein Pate ist ein Gefangener von ihr. Mit dem vergießen ihres Blutes – erlöst du ihn."  
  
„I- Ich möchte jetzt nach Hause."  
  
„Oh, natürlich, Potter."Sagte der Jäger und ging eilig zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Aber vergesse nie meine Worte, Potter. Vergieße das Blut Alcazar 's und dein Pate wird frei sein."Harry stand zögernd von dem Sessel auf und ging in Richtung Tür und ehe Harry sich versehen konnte, befand er sich wieder in Snape 's Haus vor der Treppe.  
  
„Die Toilette ist eigentlich unten, Potter."Schnarrte jemand hinter ihm. Es war Snape, der Arm verschränkt vor ihm stand. „Was hast du gesehen!"  
  
„N- Nichts."  
  
„Geh sofort nach unten! Lupin erwartet dich!"  
  
+~+  
  
Die Reise zum Fuchsbau war sehr schweigsam. Lupin und Harry mussten mit der U-Bahn fahren, da die Weasley 's einen Anti- Apparierungs Zauber auf das Haus gelegt hatten. Lupin sah den mit glasigen Augen in die Gegend starrenden Harry manchmal an, während die U-Bahn die beiden sanft hin und her schaukelte.  
  
„Hast du was, Harry?"fragte Lupin nach einer Zeit.  
  
„Was? Ähm – nein."Lupin schwieg wieder und Harry war dankbar dafür, dass er keine weiteren Fragen stellte. Was sollte er tun? Sollte er wirklich Bita umbringen oder würde er damit Voldemort helfen?  
  
„Wir sind da. Jetzt nur noch ein kleines Stückchen laufen und wir sind da." Sagte Lupin gedrungen fröhlich, um Harry ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zu zaubern, was bei ihm kläglich scheiterte.  
  
„Hat dich Snape so geärgert?"fragte Lupin schließlich, als er die Ruhe auf dem weiten Weg nicht mehr aushielt.  
  
„Das ist es nicht. Ich denke über etwas anderes nach."  
  
„Darf ich raten?"  
  
„Du kommst sowieso nicht drauf."  
  
„Ist es wegen Millicent?"  
  
„Millicent? Was ist mit ihr?"  
  
„Nun ja. Jeder bei uns erkennt, dass du in sie verliebt bist."  
  
„Wie kommt ihr darauf? Ich bin doch nicht in sie verliebt? Warum denkt ihr das gleich? Wir sind nur Freunde!"Remus lächelte.  
  
„Ich will ja nicht zu viel sagen, aber man sieht deutlich das glänzen in deinen Augen, wenn du sie siehst."  
  
„Das liegt daran, dass sie eine Veela ist."Remus und Harry stritten sich noch weiter darüber, ob Harry in sie verliebt war oder nicht und Harry 's Gedanken schwanden schnell. Harry genoss den erfrischenden Wind, der um seine Wangen wehte und die hellen Sonnenstrahlen, die Harry 's Hände wieder auftauen ließen, da es bei Snape eine merkwürdige Kälte herrschte. Die Umgebung kam Harry immer mehr bekannt vor und plötzlich verknotete sich sein Magen, da er Bita erblickte. Die Gedanken rauschten schnell wieder in seinen Kopf und eine merkwürdige Wut auf Bita machte sich breit.  
  
+~+  
  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!"erschallte es im ganzen Haus. Alle waren zu Harry 's Geburtstag gekommen. Mrs. Und Mr. Weasley standen hinter der riesigen Geburtstagstorte, auf die ein bewegliches Modell von Harry angebracht war, an dem er gerade den Schnatz hinterher jagte. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie und sogar Percy fanden sich lächelnd neben ihren Eltern. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Ron, Hermine, Millicent, Ginny, Dearborn und Hagrid hatten sich eben falls an den Tisch gestellt, um Harry freudig zu begrüßen. Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, wurde er schon von Hagrid 's massigem Körper nach unten gedrückt.  
  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry!"sagte er freudig und ließ Harry beinahe keine Luft mehr. Auch andere umarmten Harry und wünschten ihm Glückwünsche und gaben ihm Küsschen, was mehr von der weiblichen Seite kam. Die letzte, die Harry umarmte, war Millicent. Harry 's Magen machte einen kleinen Hüpfer und er merkte, wie seine Wangen warm wurden, als ihn Millicent in die Arme nahm. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry."Hauchte Millicent fast in sein Ohr. Harry wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment nie enden würde, doch als er Remus und Sirius grinsen sah, ließ auch Harry los.  
  
„Mach die Geschenke auf!"sagte Ron ungeduldig und zeigte auf einen extra aufgestellten großen Tisch, auf dem größere Geschenke standen, als die von Dudley jemals waren. Harry ging mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Tisch zu und nahm sich das erste Paket, von dem er vermutete, von wem es war.  
  
„Das is' von mir."Sagte Hagrid und deutete überflüssigerweise auf das Paket, dass Harry in der Hand hielt. Harry öffnete es vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, dass es wieder ein beißendes Buch sein könnte. Und tatsächlich, es war ein Buch. Doch dieses mal schnappte oder biss es nicht, sondern lag ruhig in Harry 's Hand.  
  
„Will dir nich' zu viel verraten. Hat auf jedenfall was mit Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu tun."Lächelte Hagrid, als er Harry 's erleichtertes Gesicht sah, es aber wahrscheinlich als Freude erkannte. Harry bekam dieses Jahr eine Menge Geschenke. Doch darunter waren viele Geschenke Bücher, die er gut für die Schule gebrauchen konnte. Doch er schien sich am meisten über Millicent 's Geschenk zu freuen. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass es ihm Millicent geschenkt hatte, doch vielleicht war es doch deswegen, weil es für Harry außergewöhnlich war. Es war eine goldene Miniatur Spieluhr, die eine sanfte, beruhigende Melodie spielte und nebenbei sang eine weiche Frauenstimme. Es klang fast wie ein Wiegenlied. Harry drückte auf den verzierten Knopf an der Seite und die Spieluhr schien sich zu öffnen. Zeigen tat sich eine Tastatur wie an einem Telefon, doch unter den Zahlen standen Namen. Unter der eins war Hermine 's Name, die Nummer zwei war Ron, Nummer drei Sirius, Nummer vier Remus, Nummer fünf Hagrid, Nummer sechs Millicent (Kommentar des Autors: man beachte, wie man „sechs"ausspricht ^-^), Nummer sieben Dumbledore, Nummer acht McGonnagall und auf der Nummer neun stand Tonks.  
  
„Das ist ein kleiner Kommunikator. Jeder von den dort geschriebenen Personen hat ebenfalls so eines. Wenn du sie erreichen willst, drück einfach auf den jeweiligen Knopf."Erklärte Millicent mit einer ruhigen Stimme und lächelte Harry an. Harry lauschte weiter der Stimme der Sängerin, doch bevor Harry etwas fragen konnte, war Hagrid 's Magen laut am rumoren.  
  
„Du hast Recht, Hagrid."Grinste Sirius und rieb sich die Hände. „Essen wir endlich."  
  
Stühle scheppernd und Besteck klirrend begann die Runde nun endlich mit dem Essen. Harry schien gerade zu ausgehungert zu sein, deshalb schlang er bestimmt schon sein drittes Stück Torte herunter. Sein Blick fiel immer wieder auf Bita, die sich vom Essen zurück hielt und sich stattdessen mit Hagrid unterhielt.  
  
„Sie könnte wenigstens ein Stück Torte essen."Flüsterte Harry zu Millicent und stocherte in seiner Torte herum.  
  
„Na un'? Mehr fü' misch!"mampfte Ron und stopfte weiter den Kuchen in sich hinein.  
  
„Hast du sie jemals etwas essen gesehen?"fragte Hermine an Harry und Millicent gewandt, angewidert von Ron 's benehmen.  
  
„Vielleicht ist sie magersüchtig."Sagte Ron, nachdem er das Stückchen Torte herunter geschluckt hatte.  
  
„Danach sieht sie aber nicht aus. Ich denke, es gibt da noch einen anderen Grund."Sagte Harry, doch eher zu sich selbstsprechend.  
  
„Was hat sie mir eigentlich geschenkt?"fragte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
Hermine zählte am Finger. „Hagrid hat die diese komische Buch geschenkt. Tonks hat dir ‚10 Schritte zu einem Metamorphmagus' geschenkt. Sirius und Remus haben dir diese Bände der Selbstverteidigung geschenkt. Ähm – Die Familie Weasley haben dir doch diese Box voller Kesselkuchen und Kürbispasteten geschenkt. Ich hab dir dieses tolle Buch geschenkt. Du weißt schon. Das über den sagenumwobenen Nundu, der -"  
  
„Hermine."Sagte Ron mahnend.  
  
„Ähm – Mad-Eye und Dearborn haben dir doch dieses Buch geschenkt. Über Stonehendge. Und Millicent hat dir diesen Kommunikator geschenkt."  
  
„Also hat mir Bita nichts geschenkt?"  
  
„Nun sei doch nicht so gierig, Harry. Vielleicht hatte sie kein Geld. Oder einfach keine Zeit."  
  
„Guck dir doch ihre Klamotten an! Die sieht mir nicht sehr arm aus. Und Zeit hat sie auch jede Menge. Ich will nicht gierig erscheinen, aber sie ist immerhin meine Tante -"  
  
„Die Dursley 's sind auch mit dir verwandt und schenken dir auch nichts."  
  
„In ihren Augen bin ich nicht mit ihnen verwandt. Nicht, nachdem ich das mit Tante Magda gemacht hab."  
  
„Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach, warum sie dir nichts geschenkt hat?" fragte Ron und zog den Kesselkuchen an sich heran."  
  
„Wie soll ich das bitteschön machen? Hallo Tante, du sag mal, warum hast du mir nichts geschenkt?"  
  
„Ach Harry -"  
  
„Komm Harry, wir spielen Quidditch!"ertönte Fred 's Stimme, der bereits Harry 's und seinen Besen in der Hand hielt.  
  
+~+  
  
Harry sauste hinauf in die frische der Nachmittagssonne und in ihm stieg ein gutes Gefühl auf, als er wieder auf seinem Feuerblitz saß, bereit, um den Schnatz zu fangen.  
  
„Ok, ich schlage vor, dass Fred und ich die Teams zusammen stellen."Rief George von der anderen Seite vom Quidditchfeld her, draußen im Garten des Fuchsbaues.  
  
„Ich nehme Harry!"rief Fred und winkte Harry zu sich. Mit einem schnellen Flug, kam er bei Fred an.  
  
„Ich nehme Millicent!"rief George und so ging es weiter, bis George, Millicent, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Bill und Bita in einem Team waren und Harry, Ron, Charlie, Hermine, die sehr schaukelig auf dem Besen saß, Fred, Ginny und Mad-Eye im Gegnerischen.  
  
„Ok, Aufstellung annehmen!"rief Fred über das Feld und Harry sah, wie Millicent die Position des Suchers annahm.  
  
„Bereit? Auf meinen Pfiff!"Die Pfeife ertönte. Harry rauschte nach unten, um sich auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz zu machen. Harry rauschte vorbei an George und Tonks, die in Harry 's Richtung ihre Schläger schlugen. Er drehte ein paar große Runden oben und unten, doch nichts war von einem Schnatz zu sehen. Auf der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes suchte Millicent ebenfalls das Spielfeld ab, doch vergebens. Als Harry zum Gegnerischen Tor blickte, konnte er gerade noch erkennen, wie Mad-Eye 's Auge vor Freude heraus sprang, als er ein Tor landete. Charlie passte den Quaffel zu Ginny, diese wieder rum passte ihn zu Hermine, doch – er wurde graziös von Bita abgefangen. Sie warf den Ball weiter zu Sirius. Sirius passte ihn zu Remus und Ron passte in dieser Sekunde nicht auf und –TOR. Nun stand es 10:10. Harry schaute erneut über das Spielfeld und dort glänzte etwas. Genau neben Ginny 's linkem Bein. Harry rauschte los und im gleichen Moment sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Millicent nun ebenfalls den Schnatz hinterher jagte. Millicent schien nicht locker zu lassen und heftete sich genau an seine Fersen. Harry streckte die Hand aus, doch jemand schubste ihn von hinten. Es war Millicent, die ihm einen kleinen Schubs gegeben hatte.  
  
„Hey nicht schubsen!"rief Harry ihr grinsend zu.  
  
+~+  
  
„Siehst du sie?"sagte eine kalte Stimme, die weiter in die neblige Kristallkugel starrte.  
  
„Ja, ich sehe sie, mein Herr. Soll ich sie jetzt umbringen?"  
  
„Nein, mein Jäger. Lass ihnen den Spaß. Denn das wird das letzte Mal sein, dass sie lachen. Die Schlinge zieht sich zu, mein Jäger, und bald wird auch Ana nichts gegen ihr Schicksal tun können."  
  
+~+  
  
Der Schnatz war inzwischen verschwunden, doch Millicent 's Team hatte einen weiteren Treffer dank Remus landete. Harry und Millicent flogen nun nebeneinander her und achteten genau auf die Bewegungen des anderen.  
  
„Du willst also einen Kampf?"dachte Harry und sah zu der grinsenden Millicent. „Den kannst du haben."Harry tat so, als ob er den Schnatz erblickt hätte und sauste nun im Sturzflug nach unten. Wie Harry es gehofft hatte, sauste ihm Millicent hinterher. Harry flog weiter in einem Sturzflug nach unten, doch zu seiner Verwunderung flog der kleine goldene Schnatz direkt vor seiner Nase vorbei nach rechts. Millicent hatte es schon früher bemerkt und setzte ihm jetzt nach, Harry hingegen, der gerade noch den Besen hochziehen konnte, jagte ihr nach. Beide flogen nun aufeinander zu, der Schnatz genau vor ihnen. Niemand schien anhalten zu wollen und Harry befürchtete, dass sie jeden Augenblick zusammenstoßen würden und BUMM. Beide prallten direkt aufeinander und flogen von ihren Besen. Beide segelten zur Erde und klammerten sich noch weiter am Schnatz, der weiter mit den Flügeln schlug und damit den Aufprall wenigstens ein wenig linderte. Millicent schien weich zu landen, denn sie fiel bäuchlings direkt auf Harry. Beide hielten immer noch den Schnatz fest und tief in Harry 's innern wünschte er sich, dass dieser Moment nie vorbei gehen würde. 


	29. Der erste Kuss

Tja, das letzte war sieben Seiten lang und ich hab mir überlegt, dass dieses Kapitel jetzt das ausführlichste wird (na ja, ich hoffe, ich kann das ausführlicher)  
  
Carika: tja, Remus hat halt immer Recht ... Aber ich würde mich mal fragen, ob der nicht so wie der typische ‚Schwiegervater' sein wird. DAS wird süß ...   
  
Millicent lächelte ihn an. Ihre wolfsähnlichen kristallblauen Augen schienen sich regelrecht in seine zu bohren. Ihre Augen ließen ihn in irgendeine Art an Remus erinnern und ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Remus würde vielleicht nicht grade fröhlich darüber sein, dass er, Harry, mit seiner Tochter auf dem Boden lag.  
  
„Harry, du kannst mich jetzt glaube ich loslassen."Sagte Millicent und grinste breit. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er Millicent eng umschlungen fest hielt und sie anstarrte.  
  
„Oh natürlich!"sagte er und ließ sie schlagartig los. Harry hörte das große Gelächter der anderen, die die beiden beobachtet hatten.  
  
„Harry, du kleiner Hecht!"hieß es von Fred 's Seite, der mit George angelaufen kam, um Harry aufzuhelfen.  
  
„Habt ihr euch verletzt?"fragte Mr. Weasley besorgt, lächelte aber doch.  
  
„Nein, ich bin weich gefallen und Harry scheint es auch gut zu gehen." Sagte Millicent und sah Harry grinsend an.  
  
Harry schaute über die grinsende Masse hinweg. Alle schien es köstlich zu amüsieren, dass Harry und Millicent aufeinandergefallen waren, doch Harry empfand ein anderes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl der Zuneigung. Liebe. Doch Harry entdeckte jemand, der nicht grinste. Es waren sogar zwei Leute, die sich unterhielten und besorgt und ernst schauten. Bita und Snape standen abseits vom geschehen und redeten stark aufeinander ein.  
  
„Wer hat den denn eingeladen."Fragte Ron angewidert, als er Harry 's Blick gefolgt war.  
  
„Also, wenn der nur wieder mitessen will, kann er gleich wieder gehen." Sagte Fred ärgerlich und schien sich an die Tage in der Schule mit Snape zu erinnern. Harry beobachtete Bita noch länger, bis sie sich schließlich an Sirius wandte. Sirius' Grinsen schwand von seinem Gesicht und Besorgnis machte sich breit.  
  
„Wir müssen rein gehen."Sagte Sirius ernst und winkte die anderen zu sich.  
  
„Wieso?"sagte Fred belämmert.  
  
„Es ist so tolles Wetter."  
  
„Keine Widerrede! Rein!"rief Mr. Weasley und scheuchte alle herein. Harry schaute noch einmal gen Himmel. Eine dicke schwarze Wolke zog sich über ihn und plötzlich schien es merkwürdig kalt zu werden. Harry ging zurück ins Haus, die Arme verschränkt sah er, wie Mrs. Und Mr. Weasley es erst mit vereinten Kräften schafften, die Tür gegen den Druck des Windes zu zubekommen. Selbst im Haus schien es merkwürdig kalt zu werden. Harry ging mit den anderen ins Wohnzimmer zurück und setzte sich zusammen mit Millicent auf das Sofa, was für zwei Personen war. Harry war froh, dass niemand ahnte, dass seine roten Wangen nicht von der Kälte kamen. Harry hatte gedacht, dass Fred und George einen Kommentar abgelassen hätten oder jemand hätte gelacht, dass beide nebeneinander saßen, doch alle saßen bibbernd in einem Sessel und versuchten, sich mit ihrem Atem die Hände zu wärmen. Die Erinnerungen an den Sturz mit Millicent schienen zu verblassen und die Erinnerungen an die Begegnung Voldemorts kam wieder in seinen Kopf. Konnte es sein? Waren sie wirklich wieder da? Suchten sie ihn? Waren Dementoren direkt in der Nähe?  
  
„Wir müssen es auf die Muggelart versuchen."Seufzte Bita und gab nach dem mindestens fünften Versuch auf, ein Feuer mit Magie in dem Kamin erscheinen zu lassen. „Der Wind pustet das Feuer immer wieder aus."Nebel trat aus Harry 's Mund und er fühlte sich von mal zu mal schlechter. Die Fenster im ganzen Zimmer überzogen sich langsam mit Eiskristallen und etwas schien näher zu kommen. Millicent wimmerte neben ihm lautstark und am liebsten hätte er sie in den Arm genommen, doch dies hätte nur noch mehr Gerüchte aufgewühlt. Er wollte es sich mit Millicent nicht verscherzen. Harry drehte langsam den Kopf zu Bita, die weiter zwar fröstelnd, aber immer noch kniend vor dem Kamin arbeitete und versuchte, den Kamin nach Muggelart anzubekommen.  
  
„Hoffnungslos."Seufzte Bita und schmiss das Holz zu Boden. „Hat zufällig jemand ein Feuerzeug oder Streichhölzer dabei?"  
  
„Wir müssten noch im Ordenszimmer welche haben."Sagte Sirius fröstelnd und drohte vor Schwäche umzufallen.  
  
„Ich hol sie schon."Sagte Mrs. Weasley, erhob sich und lief in Richtung Keller. Sie schien wohl gemerkt zu haben, dass Sirius nicht Stand halten konnte unter der Kälte der Dementoren. Wenige Sekunden später kam sie zurück gewuselt mit einer kleinen Schachtel Streichhölzer. Bita nahm sie dankend an und versuchte es nun mit dem ersten Streichholz. Langsam führte sie den angezündeten Streichholz zum Holz, um das Feuer nicht zu erlischen. Doch kaum gelangte sie zum Kamin, schien jemand das Feuer auszupusten.  
  
„Verdammt!"fluchte sie und zog erneut ein Streichholz aus der Schachtel, zündete ihn an und führte ihn langsamer zum Kamin. „Bitte – Bitte -" murmelte sie vor sich hin. Langsam legte sie das Streichhölzchen in das Holz. Das Feuer flackerte und drohte wieder auszugehen. „Komm schon." Murmelte sie und gespannt verfolgten die anderen das Geschehen. Das Feuer flackerte erneut auf und – erlöschte.  
  
„Verdammt!"trat es erneut von Bita her und sie schaute in die Schachtel. „Jetzt habe ich nur noch einen Versuch."Sagte sie und hielt den letzten Streichholz hoch. „Wenn das Feuer nicht angeht, wird es hier zum erfrieren kalt und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."  
  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass es der Wind ist, der es ständig auspustet?" fragte Sirius und kniete sich neben ihr.  
  
„Was meinst du damit?"Doch bevor Sirius antworten konnte, kicherte jemand aus dem Kamin. Sirius steckte den Kopf in den Kamin und schaute nach oben.  
  
„Du verdammter Gnom! Mach, das du verschwindest!"rief Sirius den Kamin hoch. Ein erneutes Kichern ertönte.  
  
„Stupor!"rief Bita den Kamin empor und das Kichern hörte auf. Stattdessen war nun ein PLOMP zu vernehmen, mit dem der leblose Körper des Gnomes auf das Holz aufschlug.  
  
„Ich dachte, wir hätten alle beseitigt."Brummte Sirius und packte den Gnom am Bein.  
  
„Tja, da war wohl doch noch ein Untermieter."Angewidert schleppte Sirius den Gnom hinaus in die eisige Kälte, schmiss ihn hinaus und schloss die Tür mühsam.  
  
„Mir ist so kalt."Wimmerte Ginny, die in den Armen ihrer Mutter lag.  
  
„Ist ja schon gut, Ginny."Sagte Mrs. Weasley und drückte sie fest an sich. Harry bemerkte, dass Millicent aufgehört hatte zu wimmern. Harry blickte sie an. Er sah Trauer in ihren Augen, als sie Ginny und Mrs. Weasley so sah. Lupin schien dies ebenfalls zu bemerken, ging zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
„Ok. Dann wünscht mir Glück."Meinte Bita und nahm den letzten Streichholz.  
  
„Ich gehe schon mal die Decken holen."Seufzte Mr. Weasley und ging in Richtung Tür nach oben.  
  
„Dann wollen wir mal."Sagte Bita und zündete das letzte Streichholz an. Langsam führte sie erneut das Streichholz zum Kamin. Die Flamme fackelte und Bita stieß die Luft scharf aus. Langsam legte sie das Streichholz in das Holz und pustete vorsichtig dagegen. Ein paar Funken sprühten und das Feuer – schien anzugehen. „Na also!"sagte Bita freudig und stand auf.  
  
„Ich hab die Decken mitgebracht!"sagte Mr. Weasley und brachte mindestens achtzehn Decken gestapelt auf den Armen in den verschiedensten Farben mit. Er verteilte sie an die Gäste, nahm sich selbst eine und setzte sich neben seine Frau. Stunden schienen zu vergehen, die Kälte wurde immer schlimmer und kein Ende war in Sicht. Die Dementoren schienen das ganze Haus eingekreist zu haben.  
  
„Wir müssen rausgehen!"sagte Bita nun entschlossen, als selbst die Körperwärme von Sirius nicht mehr ausreichte (ich konnt 's mir nicht verkneifen xD). Warum war Bita nun bei Sirius? Sie hatte sich doch sonst nicht viel um ihn geschert? Hatte Harry völlig unrecht? Vielleicht wollten sie den Orden einfach nicht damit belasten.  
  
„Was hast du vor? Rausrennen und ein paar Patronen losfeuern?"sagte Remus und rieb Millicent 's Arm, damit ihr wärmer wurde.  
  
„Immerhin besser als hier rumzusitzen und hier zu erfrieren."  
  
„Aber warum ist es plötzlich so kalt?"warf Harry in das Gespräch ein. „Ich meine, ich höre nicht meine Eltern. Mir ist einfach nur Kalt."  
  
„Du meinst, dass dir Kalt ist. In Wahrheit ist das die Kälte und Grausamkeit der Dementoren. Jetzt, da sie Diener Voldemorts sind, können sie es voll ausleben."Brummte Sirius und packte sich in die Decke ein. Bita war bereits aufgestanden und zum Fenster gegangen.  
  
„Das müssen mindestens Tausende von denen sein. Wie passten die denn alle in Askaban rein?"sagte Bita und schaute weiter aus dem Fenster, was Harry sehr an Tante Petunia 's heimliche Beobachtungen der Nachbarn erinnerte.  
  
„Die vermehren sich schnell. Ich will nicht wissen, wie viele die schon die Seele entnommen haben."Brummte Sirius und rieb sich die Hände.  
  
„Hunderte. Doch keiner weiß es bis jetzt."Murmelte Bita, doch eher redete sie mit sich selber.  
  
„Was?"sagte Sirius abwesend, als ob er sich verhört hätte.  
  
„Nichts. Ich hab nur laut gedacht."Keiner stellte weitere Fragen über das Gesagte, doch Harry würde so vieles gerne fragen. Warum wollte der Jäger plötzlich sein Freund sein? Warum hatte Harry niemandem etwas von der Begegnung erzählt? Vertraute er niemandem mehr? Schließlich ist er jetzt sechszehn und er ist in seiner Meinung alt genug um selber zu entscheiden. Stunden schienen zu vergehen, doch die Dementoren schienen nicht zu weichen. Sie schienen regelrecht auf der Lauer zu sein, warteten darauf, dass jemand rauskam, dem sie die Seele nehmen konnten. Harry fühlte sich, als ob auf ihm ein riesiger Eiswürfel liegen würde, der langsam dahin über seinen ganzen Körper schmilz. Die Kälte wurde langsam unerträglich und plötzlich hörte Harry jemanden rufen.  
  
„Nein, bitte, nicht Harry!"rief eine Frauenstimme, doch sie wurde nur ausgelacht. Grünes Licht flackerte über seine Augen, dann Stille. Seine Erinnerung schien nicht zu enden. Sie schien – ihm mehr zu zeigen.  
  
„Hallo."Brummte eine Stimme direkt hinter Harry. Er drehte sich blitzschnell um. Genau hinter ihm stand ein Mann mit einem Zweig bedecktem Umhang und einen försterähnlichen Hut. Er grinste ihn mit seinen maisgelben Zähnen an.  
  
„Was – Wie kommen Sie -"  
  
„Was ich in deiner Erinnerung suche? Nun, sehr vieles, Harry. Doch ich muss dir leider beichten, dass dieses geplant war. Ich musste noch einmal mit dir reden."  
  
„Und worüber?"  
  
„Über unsere Abmachung."  
  
„Ich habe nie etwas mit ihnen vereinbart?!"Der Jäger schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
  
„Hab ich dir immer noch nichts beigebracht?"lehrte der Jäger ihn wie ein Lehrer. „Wenn du das Blut ALCAZARS vergießt, wirst du deinen Paten retten – Ach, Sirius?"fuhr der Jäger fort, drehte sich auf der Ferse um und machte eine Geste, als ob er seinen Butler holen würde. Ein großer Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren und ausgemergeltem Gesicht erschien genau zu seinen Füßen. Es war Sirius.  
  
„Sirius!"keuchte Harry und bückte sich nach ihm.  
  
„Sieh in dieses unschuldige Gesicht, Potter. Ihm ergeht es schlecht in Alcazar 's Gefängnis."  
  
„Aber- wenn Sie doch mit ihm reden können, warum können Sie ihm nicht helfen?"sagte Harry und schaute seinen keuchenden Paten an. Der Jäger schnippte mit dem Finger und Sirius verschwand.  
  
„Du siehst nur ein Hologramm von ihm. Er kann dich weder hören, noch sehen."Der Jäger schaute einige Momente in Harry 's schockiertes Gesicht, bis er fortfuhr. „Also, bist du bereit, Alcazar zu töten?"sagte er und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Harry sah auf die Hand. Er würde ein Pakt mit dem Bösen eingehen. Oder war das Böse gar nicht das Böse? Vielleicht war Harry auf der falschen Seite. Zögernd nahm Harry die Hand an. Er sah noch, wie der Jäger ihn angrinste, bis er die sanfte Stimme von Remus hörte.  
  
„Harry, wach auf!"  
  
„Hey, warte, er kommt zu sich!"  
  
„Verdammt."War es murmelnd von Snape zu hören.  
  
„Harry, was ist passiert?"  
  
„I- Ich -"  
  
„Lasst ihn doch erst mal zu Luft kommen."Ertönte Mrs. Weasley 's nörgelnde Stimme.  
  
"W- Was ist passiert?" Harry schaute sich um. Er lag auf dem Teppich des Wohnzimmers vor der Couch, auf der er zuvor gelegen hatte und jemand hatte ihn zugedeckt.  
  
„Das könnten wir dich fragen."Meinte Bita, die sichtlich besorgt schien. „Du bist einfach von der Couch gerutscht -"Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre Bita sofort tot umgefallen. Harry warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und dieser ließ Bita verstummen. Bita stierte in Harry 's Augen. Sie schien zu wissen, was Harry gesehen hatte, sagte aber nichts.  
  
„Na, komm erst mal wieder hoch."Sagte Sirius und half den wackeligen Harry auf die Beine zu kommen. „Also", begann Remus, als Harry wieder auf dem Sofa saß. „Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Ich ähm – hab nur wieder Mum und Dad gehört."Mitfühlende Blicke trafen Harry und am liebsten wäre er in sein Zimmer gestürmt, um nachdenken zu können. Wieder saßen alle bibbernd und wimmernd im Kreis und warteten vergeblich darauf, dass die Dementoren verschwanden, doch plötzlich schoss Bita auf.  
  
„Ich geh da jetzt raus. Mir reicht 's."  
  
„Nein!"Sirius stand so schnell auf, dass er den Sessel wegrückte. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Du kommst nicht gegen die alle an!"  
  
„Ich habe Askaban erlebt. Ich habe Menschen sterben gesehen, dann werde ich das auch schaffen."  
  
„Wir kommen mit dir."Sagte Remus, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war.  
  
„Nein, ihr alle bleibt hier. Ich habe einen Plan."  
  
„Und wie soll der aussehen?"brummte Mad-Eye, blieb aber sitzen. „Willst du rausspazieren und dich schon wieder opfern? Vielleicht kannst du mit ihnen ja bei einer Tasse Tee reden!"prustete Mad-Eye. Harry war es sehr stark aufgefallen, dass Mad-Eye ihr nicht recht traute. Er schien sie immer mit seinem magischen Auge anzusehen.  
  
„Nein, mein lieber Moody. Ich habe etwas anderes vor."Sagte sie und schien ihn zu verspotten. „Natürlich können wir auch hier hocken und uns weiter die Freude auspumpen lassen."Mad-Eye schwieg. „Also, ich habe mir gedacht, dass, wenn die Dementoren denken, dass ich Alcazar bin, werden sie vielleicht auf mein Kommando hören. Dann haben wir genug Zeit, um uns zu wappnen."Niemand sagte mehr ein Wort. Bita wartete noch einige Sekunden, bis sie zur Tür hinausrauschte.  
  
„Harry, bleib hier."Sagte Sirius, als Harry zur Tür rauschte.  
  
„Ich will doch nur zusehen!"  
  
Harry beobachtete Bita, wie sie langsam auf die Dementoren zuging, die ebenfalls nun ein paar Schritte näher kamen. Dann blieb sie stehen und hob die Hand. Die Dementoren blieben stehen und lauschten.  
  
„Meine Freunde,"hörte Harry Bita klar und deutlich. „Endlich ist die Zeit der Freiheit gekommen -"  
  
„Pass doch auf!"zischte Harry, als Ron auf seinen Fuß trat.  
  
„Ich, Ana Alcazar, habe so eben mit Voldemort gesprochen und er hat mir den Auftrag gegeben, Potter zu töten. Geht, denn Voldemort hat eine viel bessere Aufgabe für euch."  
  
„Und woher wissen wir, dass wir euch trauen können? Schließlich habt ihr schon einmal den dunklen Lord hintergegangen. Wir wollen sehen, wir ihr Potter tötet -"  
  
„SCHWEIG, DU ELENDER UNTERTANE!"rief Bita und mit einem Schlenker ihres Handgelenkes wurde der Dementor nach hinten geschleudert. „Du wagst es, mir nicht zu vertrauen? Dafür wird Voldemort dich hart bestrafen!" Der Dementor schwieg und ging rückwärts zu den anderen. „Nun geht! Ich will euch nie wieder hier sehen!"Als ob die Dementoren sich in Luft auflösen würden, verschwanden sie. Bita drehte sich um und ging zurück ins Haus. Harry sah ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
„Ich wollte schon immer mal Schauspielerin werden."  
  
Harry kapselte sich von dem in seinen Ohren belanglosen Themen über Quidditch oder Hogwarts ab und verschwand, ohne das jemand Notiz nahm aus dem Wohnzimmer und verschwand nach oben. Es lagen noch so viele Räume vor ihm, die er noch nicht gesehen hatte und es war knapp noch einen Monat hin, bis er nach Hogwarts musste. Eine Tür an der Decke erinnerte ihn stark an die Tür zu Trelawney 's Klassenzimmer. Er zog am Faden und die Tür schien von alleine aufzugehen. Er stieg die Leiter hinauf und fand sich in einem runden Raum wieder. Überall hangen die verschiedensten Spiegel an den Wänden und sogar an der Decke. Über jedem Spiegel stand ein goldenes Schild mit einer Aufschrift. Harry ging näher heran, um sie besser sehen zu können. An manchen standen: Liebe, Freude aber auch Leid und Trauer. Doch an einem Spiegel blieb Harry stehen. Die goldene Aufschrift glänzte hell und auf ihr stand: „Der was- wäre-wenn Spiegel. Einfach wünschen und reinspringen. Rückkehr ausgeschlossen." Harry strich über den Spiegel und als ob Harry Wasser berühren würde, bildeten sich kleine Ringe. Er streckte den Kopf näher zum Spiegel und konnte nun etwas erkennen. Er sah seine Eltern. Sie saßen wahrscheinlich in der Küche, während sein Vater die Zeitung las und seine Mutter das essen kochte. Beide schienen entspannt zu sitzen und schienen keine Sorgen zu haben.  
  
„Wo ist Harry eigentlich hingegangen?"hörte er seine Mutter sagen. Es war eine weiche Stimme, die sie hatte.  
  
„Er ist glaub ich mit Ron und Willow rausgegangen."Willow? Wer war Willow?  
  
„Ich finde es toll, dass Harry sich so viel um die kleine kümmert."  
  
„Sirius und Bita haben sehr viel um die Ohren in der letzten Zeit."James blätterte seine Zeitung um.  
  
„Was ist eigentlich nun mit Millicent?"James senkte die Zeitung und Harry sah sein breites Grinsen, doch wurde er etwas rot.  
  
„Als ich gestern in Harry 's Zimmer ging, habe ich die beiden beim Küssen erwischt. Aber es wäre besser, wenn wir es Remus noch nicht sagen. Du weißt doch, wie er darauf reagieren würde -"  
  
„Harry?"sagte eine Stimme hinter Harry. Er wirbelte herum. Millicent stand im Türrahmen. „Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
„Ähm – nichts."Harry wich vom Spiegel zurück. Millicent kam näher. Sie sah hoch zum Schild, las sich es durch und machte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du deine Eltern vermisst."Sagte Millicent behutsam. Harry sah zum Spiegel. „Aber du kannst nicht diese Welt hinter dir lassen. Was wird aus diesem Sirius, den du kennst? Der Gefangener von Askaban war?"  
  
„Ich bin schnell vergessen."Sagte Harry betrübt und strich über den Spiegel.  
  
„Nein. Niemand kann dich so schnell vergessen. Wenn du durch diesen Spiegel gehst, wirst du weglaufen. Weglaufen vor der Realität."  
  
„Das ist mir egal. Ich möchte nur einmal von meiner Mum oder meinem Dad in den Arm genommen werden."Harry war es peinlich, dies gesagt zu haben, denn es hörte sich kindisch an, doch Millicent zeigte keine Rührung. Millicent sah zum Spiegel. Sie schien Harry 's Wunsch zu sehen. Harry stellte sich genau vor dem Spiegel, damit er ihr die Sicht versperrte.  
  
„Warum kannst du -"  
  
„Weil dein Wunsch so furchtbar groß ist."Harry sah zum Spiegel. Millicent stand genau neben seinem Vater und Harry schien sich sicher zu sein, dass Millicent hören konnte, was er sagte.  
  
„Du kannst mich ‚Schwiegerpapa' nennen."Grinste James Millicent an und Harry drehte schnell den Kopf zu Millicent.  
  
„Harry, ich weiß es. Sogar schon sehr lange. Jeder merkt es hier, dass du -"  
  
„Nein, sag es nicht. Es ist zu entgültig."Millicent schien seine Worte nicht zu verstehen. Harry auch nicht. War er sich wirklich sicher, ob er Millicent liebte.  
  
„Ich habe keineswegs vor, dich in irgendeine Weise auszulachen oder sonstiges. Aber warum willst du ein anderes Leben haben?"  
  
„Ich möchte kein Waise sein. Ich möchte die Dursley 's nicht kennen."  
  
„Du kennst sie aber und du wirst nichts dagegen tun können."  
  
„Doch kann ich."Sagte Harry und wandte sich zum Spiegel.  
  
„Wenn du dort durch gehst,"begann Millicent, während Harry sich zu ihr rumdrehte. „Muss ich dir wohl oder übel hinterher."  
  
„Du könntest nie mehr zurück."  
  
„Ich will dich aber nicht verlieren."Harry 's Magen machte einen Hüpfer. „Als Freund."Fügte Millicent rasch hinzu. Harry 's Magen verkrampfte sich.  
  
„Harry, du kannst nicht einfach dort reingehen und dein Leben zurück lassen."  
  
„Und ob ich kann!"schrie Harry sie nun an.  
  
„Schrei mich nicht an!"schrie Millicent zurück.  
  
„Ich schreie nicht!"sagte Harry noch lauter. Millicent schwieg, bevor sie fortfuhr.  
  
„Schön! Bitte! Geh doch dadurch und lass deinen Paten und all die anderen spüren, wie du dich gefühlt hast, als Sirius weg war!"Millicent rauschte nach links durch eine Tür, die Harry zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Er schaute vom Spiegel zur Tür, von der Tür zum Spiegel, bevor er Millicent nachging.  
  
Harry konnte gerade noch die Balance halten, denn sonst wäre er vom Dach gestürzt – Moment mal, vom Dach? Zu Harry 's linken war nichts weiter als der große Grimauldplatz, dessen Bäume im wind wehten. Zu Harry 's rechten saß – Millicent, die ihr Gesicht in die Knie drückte. Schuldgefühle machten sich in Harry breit, dass er ihr solch eine Angst gemacht hatte. Langsam und vorsichtig ging er hinüber zu ihr und setzte sich. Harry schwieg und schaute in die Ferne, während sein Haar im Wind noch mehr zerzauste.  
  
„Ich erinnere mich manchmal an Dinge aus der Vergangenheit."Begann nun Millicent und brach somit die Stille. „Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich in einer Dezember nacht weinte. Menschen schrieen. Ein großes Feuer loderte. Dann bricht die Erinnerung ab. Dann erinnere ich mich noch an blonde Haare, die fast weiß waren und an Blut – viel Blut."  
  
„Der Tod deiner Mutter ..."Millicent nickte.  
  
„Harry, ich weiß, was du fühlst. Ich weiß, dass du sie vermisst. Aber denk doch mal an die Menschen, denen du Leiden zufügen würdest, wen du wegwärst."Harry sah in die Ferne.  
  
„Denk an Ron, Hermine oder – an mich."Harry schaute zu ihr. Eine kleine Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter und Harry trocknete sie mit seiner Hand, bevor sie hinunter tropfte. Harry streichelte ihre Wange und beugte sich näher vor. Millicent zögerte, bevor sich ihre Lippen schließlich vereinigten (Oh mein Gott, was hab ich denn da wieder geschrieben.) Harry war sich sicher, dass er jetzt den weltbesten Patronus hinbekommen würde, der die Welt je gesehen hatte.  
  
Woah schon wieder so 'n großer Eumel PLZ R&R 


	30. Flucht vom Grimmauld Platz

„Was grinst du so, Harry?"fragte Sirius selbst grinsend, als Harry die Treppe hinunter kam. „Ah, ich verstehe."Fügte er hinzu, als er Millicent erblickte. Remus schien es nicht für sehr gut zu heißen. Er schaute die Beiden verwundert an.  
  
„Hab ich was verpasst?"  
  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf."Sagte Millicent breitgrinsend, worauf ihr Vater weiter verdutzt schaute. Die Restlichen grinsten. „Habt ihr etwa -" Doch bevor Remus enden konnte, stieß ihm Bita den Ellenbogen grinsend sanft in die Rippen.  
  
Jemand wimmerte.  
  
„Sie hat ihn also tatsächlich geküsst."Sagte eine raue Stimme. Voldemort grinste.  
  
„Unser Plan geht auf, mein lieber Jäger."  
  
„Es war ihr Plan, dass die beiden sich verlieben?"  
  
„Oh nein, mein lieber. Mein Plan ist es, Potter weich zu bekommen. Er wird Millicent aus der Hand fressen und Millicent wird uns helfen, ohne es zu wissen. Allein ihre Anwesenheit im Orden ermöglicht es uns, mehr über alle zu erfahren."  
  
„Bis jetzt verdrängt sie ihre Gedanken sehr. Ich denke langsam, sie weiß, dass wir alles hören. Und – ihre Erinnerung kehrt zurück."  
  
„Ja, das muss sie auch. Aber sie wird die Informationen falsch deuten."  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
„Mein lieber Jäger, natürlich nicht. Sie wird es richtig deuten. Wir werden ihr weiß machen, dass es falsch ist."  
  
Der Jäger lachte auf (Ich versteh den Witz irgendwie nich')  
  
Die Weasley-Zwillinge planten extra für Harry 's Geburtstag eine Feier am Abend. Fred sagte Harry zwinkernd, dass er so mehr Zeit mit Millicent verbringen kann. Was bildeten sich alle ein? Es war doch nur ein Kuss? Ein Kuss, der vielleicht für Millicent mehr bedeutete. Hermine, Ginny du Millicent zogen sich in ein Zimmer zurück, während Harry und Ron zusammen in Harry 's Zimmer warteten, bis Fred oder George nach oben kam, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie kommen durften. Nach langem Schweigen und manchmal Blicke tauschend, wurden Ron und Harry hinunter geholt. Vorhänge hangen vor den Fenstern, Lichter brannten in bunten Farben und kleine Glühwürmchen schienen durch die Luft zu schwirren. Sie schienen die Musik mit zusummen, die im Hintergrund lief. Wenige Sekunden kamen auch Ginny, Hermine und – Millicent hinunter. Obwohl der Raum fast dunkel war, schien Millicent wie eine Lampe zu leuchten (Sonnenschutzfaktor 269 raushol und verteil). Millicent kam strahlend auf ihn zu. Erst jetzt sah Harry, dass in ihr Gesicht so etwas wie Feenstaub lag. Mehr und schöner denn je.  
  
„D- Du siehst toll aus."Stotterte Harry, als Millicent vor ihm stehen blieb.  
  
„Ginny und Hermine wollten das unbedingt machen. Willst du tanzen?"fragte sie. Harry wusste nicht wie lange oder wie nahe sie getanzt hatten, doch ihm war bewusst, dass Remus sie beobachtete.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, wie lang er schlief, denn seine Augen ließen sich vor Müdigkeit nicht öffnen. Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster genau in sein Gesicht und erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er auf dem Boden schlief. Harry rappelte sich langsam auf und wollte hoch in sein Bett steigen und legte sich unter die Decke, die auf dem Bett lag. Harry erschrak, als er merkte, dass jemand neben ihm lag. Harry schlug die Augen auf. Neben ihm lag die schockierte – Millicent.  
  
„AAAHH"schrieen beide im Chor auf und sprangen aus dem Bett.  
  
„OH MEIN GOTT!"schrie Millicent auf.  
  
„Haben wir?"  
  
„Nein, das ist unmöglich!"meinte Millicent fast hysterisch.  
  
„Und was, wenn -"  
  
„DENK NICHT MAL IM TRAUM DARAN, Harry!"  
  
„Was wäre so schlimm daran?"  
  
„Mein Vater würde dich umbringen!"  
  
„Was ist denn hier los!"es war Fred, der hinein platzte. Er kratzte sich gähnend am Kopf und sah die Beiden an. Dann grinste er.  
  
„Was gibt es da zu grinsen."Sagte Millicent zickig und verschränkte die Arme.  
  
„Ihre zwei."Sagte Fred und zeigte abwechselnd auf die Beiden. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ihr -"Fred lachte auf. „Nein, ihr seid eingeschlafen, da hab ich euch hochgetragen."Millicent 's Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und sie sah erleichtert aus. „Das muss ich George erzählen."Murmelte Fred grinsend und verschwand.  
  
„Glück gehabt."Meinte Millicent und lächelte Harry an.  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Was meinst du damit?"  
  
„Was wäre so schlimm, wenn wir -"  
  
„Harry! Hast du denn nicht gemerkt, wie uns mein Vater beobachtet hatte? Er würde dir den Kopf abreißen!" Harry glaubte ihr nicht wirklich. Er glaubte, es gäbe da noch einen andern Grund.  
  
Die Nachricht, dass Millicent und Harry zusammen in einem Bett aufwachten, verbreitete sich schnell im ganzen Haus. Remus mied an diesem Tage Harry und irgendwann reichte es ihm und er fragte ihn.  
  
„Weißt du, Harry, seit ich weiß, dass ich Vater bin, kommen diese typischen Vaterprobleme hoch. Mein Vater war damals auch so."  
  
Bita suchte oft seine Blicke, sagte aber an diesem Tage nichts. Die Müdigkeit zeigte sich auch sehr deutlich bei Fred und George, die mit dem Kopf manchmal gegen die Tischkante knallten, da sie immer einschliefen. Plötzlich sprach ihn Bita an.  
  
„Harry, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?"Bita stand auf und ging in Richtung Keller, Harry ging ihr zögernd nach. Er drehte sich noch einmal Hermine, Ron und Millicent zu, die ihn verdutzt anblickten, bevor er Bita hinunter folgte.  
  
„Ich denke, du weißt, was hinter dieser Tür ist."Begann Bita und zeigte auf die Tür, die hinunter zum Friedhof führte. Harry nickte. „Dann weißt du wohl auch, dass ich von den Rumtreibern verstoßen wurde."  
  
„Ich dachte, dass du -"  
  
„Dass ich wieder einer von ihnen bin?"Bita lächelte gequält. „Nein. Remus und sogar Sirius vertrauen mir nicht mehr. Sirius meidet mich."  
  
„Er meidet dich?"  
  
„Ja. Du hast wohl geglaubt, ich meide ihn. Nein. Und ich denke auch, dass du mir nicht vertraust."  
  
„I- Ich – Ich vertraue dir -"Bita lachte leise.  
  
„Mach mir und dir doch nichts vor. Schließlich hätte ich beinahe Remus getötet. Ich hätte dich beinahe getötet."  
  
„Du hast die Winkelgasse aufgebaut!"Das war das einzigste, was Harry einfiel.  
  
„Wenigstens etwas, was ich richtig gemacht habe. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich dich gebeten habe, mit mir zu kommen. Ich wollte dir das geben."Bita zog eine würfelähnliche Box heraus, die auf dem Deckel eine Schleife trug. Kleine Schnatze waren darauf abgebildet.  
  
„Ich hab dich Quidditch Spielen gesehen und da habe ich das im Schrank gefunden."Harry zog die Schleife auf und öffnete die Box. Der Inhalt war ein Schnatz, der ihm bekannt vorkam.  
  
„Ist das -"  
  
„Der Schnatz deines Vaters. Ja. James hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich ihn behalte."Bita lächelte schwach, doch Harry sah Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern. Sie rauschte an Harry vorbei und stieg die Treppe hinauf.  
  
„Bita?"Bita drehte sich auf den Fersen um. „Woher kannst du Gestikulation?"  
  
„Dumbledore hat es mir beigebracht. Er hat dir auch damit das Leben gerettet, erinnert du dich? Das Quidditch Spiel im dritten Schuljahr. Du dachtest, dass Voldemort es mir beigebracht hat, nicht wahr?"Bita lächelte. „Nein, Voldemort wäre nicht in der Lage, solch hohe Magie auszuüben."Dann drehte sie sich um und ließ Harry allein. Hatte Harry wirklich immer nur Missvertrauen gegenüber Bita? Schließlich schien sie es sehr zu bedrücken, dass der Sohn ihres Bruders ihr nicht vertraute. Harry entschloss sich, noch nicht hochzugehen, stattdessen öffnete er die Tür zum Friedhof und stieg hinunter. Harry watete durch den tiefen weißen Schnee hinüber zum Grabstein seiner Eltern. Der Schnee hatte den Grabstein Zentimeter tief bedeckt, so das Harry ihn erst mit seinem Ärmel abwischen musste, um überhaupt den Stein zu sehen. Harry fuhr über die einzelnen Buchstaben der Eingravierung und versuchte sich krampfhaft an irgendetwas aus seiner Kindheit zu erinnern. Er hatte keine glücklichen Erinnerungen mit seinen Eltern, die er noch wusste, selbst die Bilder in seinem Fotoalbum halfen ihm nicht, das Bild seiner Eltern in Erinnerung zu rufen. Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch darüber entscheiden, ob jemand stirbt oder nicht? Wären seine Eltern trotzdem gestorben, auch wenn Voldemort sie nicht umgebracht hätte? Vielleicht, sagte ein Stimmchen in Harry 's Hinterkopf. Jeder im Orden stirbt früher als andere Menschen. Wenn er doch nur einmal seine Eltern sehen könnte. Einmal in den Arm nehmen könnte. Aber niemand könnte das Wahr werden lassen. Niemand könnte Tote zurück holen. Doch! Aber Natürlich! Die einzigste Möglichkeit war –  
  
„Bita"hauchte Harry, wandte sich blitzschnell um und spurtete die Treppe hinauf. Harry fiel über die letzte Treppe, rappelte sich aber blitzschnell auf und rannte weiter durchs Haus, als ob nichts wäre.  
  
„Wo ist Bita!"sagte Harry ganz Außeratem, als er in Remus' Zimmer stürmte. Remus saß vor seinem Schreibtisch und brütete über ein Buch.  
  
„S- Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer."Sagte Remus ganz konfus. Ohne richtig zuzuhören, stürmte Harry weiter. Er wollte gerade die Tür zu Bita 's und Sirius' Zimmer aufreißen, als er plötzlich Stimmen hörte.  
  
„Warum traust du mir nicht mehr, Sirius? Warum meidest du mich?"  
  
„Ich KANN dir einfach nicht mehr vertrauen, Bita. Du hast mein Vertrauen ausgenutzt!"  
  
„Wie oft soll ich es dir denn noch sagen! Ich war eine Gefangene Voldemorts! ICH bin seine Waffe!"  
  
„Das ist seit Jahren deine Ausrede! Langsam glaube ich, dass du sie nicht mehr alle hast!" Harry konnte gerade noch in die Dunkelheit des Flures verschwinden, als schon die Tür aufging und Sirius hinausstürmte. Harry wartete, bis Sirius hinunter in die Küche verschwand, bevor er den Kopf in das Zimmer streckte. Auf dem Boden saß eine völlig aufgelöste Bita, die aus vollster Seele weinte. Sie hatte ihre Beine angezogen und presste ihr Gesicht in die Knie.  
  
„Bita?"Harry kam vorsichtig näher. Bita sah geschockt auf und rappelte sich auf.  
  
„Harry. Was hast du?"  
  
"Ich hab euch gehört."  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung. War nur ein kleiner Streit."  
  
„Nach einem kleinen Streit sah mir das aber nicht aus."  
  
„Hör mir zu, Harry. Ich bin jetzt nicht auf eine Diskussion aus, bevor Sirius vermutlich glaubt, ich würde mich bei dir ausheulen -"  
  
„Ich wollte dich eigentlich etwas fragen. Ähm – ich war gerade noch unten im Friedhof -"Harry hörte Bita 's seufzen. „- und da habe ich nachgedacht, denn du kannst ja -"  
  
„Harry -"  
  
„Schließlich liegt dir doch auch viel an meinen Eltern -"  
  
„Harry"Mit einem Mal verstummte er. „Ich weiß, dass du sie vermisst und ich kenne deine Frage. Doch ich muss dir leider deine Frage mit Nein beantworten."  
  
„Was soll das heißen?"  
  
„Dass ich Lily und James nicht zurück holen werde -"  
  
„Aber du könntest sie zurück holen, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Harry, versteh mich doch -"  
  
„Nein, versteh mich doch!"Harry 's gesamte Wut kochte wieder in ihm hoch. „Ich schaff nichts ohne sie. Ich will meine Eltern zurück. Ich brauche elterliche Kraft, sonst schaffe ich den Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht."  
  
„Harry, das ist nicht wahr. Dein Schicksal hängt nicht an Lily oder James. Du schaffst es, ich weiß es. Du glaubst bloß nicht dran."  
  
„Wenn du doch immer alles weißt, warum veränderst du die Welt dadurch nicht?"  
  
„Weil es nicht geht, Harry."Sagte Bita, bemüht ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
„Warum geht es nicht? Wir könnten schon längst von Voldemort befreit sein!"  
  
„Ich habe schon einmal diesen Fehler begangen, das zu sagen, was passieren wird und ich werde es nicht noch einmal machen, Harry."  
  
„Jetzt ist es mir kein Rätsel mehr, warum dir niemand vertraut oder dich meidet. Weil du einfach nicht ehrlich bist zu deinem Umfeld und niemandem beweist, dass du kein Anhänger Voldemort bist."Schrie Harry sie an. Schockiertheit stand in Bita 's Gesicht, als Harry sich zum gehen wandte.  
  
„Nun ist es soweit, mein Jäger, sie wird zurück kommen."  
  
„Seit ihr euch sicher?"  
  
„Hundertprozentig. Sie merkt nun, dass sie nicht erwünscht ist und sie WIRD unseren Weg nehmen. Alcazar – wird - zurückkehren."(Woah, die Säcke haben auch nichts besseres zu tun, als die anderen zu beobachten)  
  
Harry tat es am Abend leid, als er schon in seinem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte. Bita musste ihre Gründe haben, dass sagte sie sogar selber. Harry hatte überreagiert und hat sie verletzt. Er wollte es nicht sagen. Harry 's Gewissen ließ ihn nicht los, bis er sich erhob und in die Küche ging. Er fand dort Sirius, der zusammen mit Remus eifrig bei eine Honigmet redete.  
  
„Habt ihr Bita gesehen?"Sirius sah auf. Er sah niedergeschlagen aus und dieses Bild erinnerte ihn an einen Sirius, der in Askaban sitzt.  
  
„Bita? Ist sie nicht oben?"  
  
„Ich dachte, sie wäre hier unten."  
  
„Ich schätze mal, sie sitzt in ihrem Zimmer."Sagte Remus und deutete nach oben. „Wenn du sie gefunden hast, schick sie bitte in die Küche." Harry ging wieder die lange Treppe hinauf. Er klopfte an die massive Holztür, doch – niemand antwortete.  
  
"Bita?"sagte Harry und öffnete die Tür. Das Zimmer stand leer. Blätter und Akten über den Orden waren wahllos aus den Schubladen gerissen worden, Das Licht im Raum flackerte und das Fenster stand offen. Harry ging reflexartig hinüber zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Es war nichts als die Ferne zu sehen.  
  
„BITA IST VERSCHWUNDEN!"schrie Harry und ging zurück, die Treppe hinunter.  
  
„BITA IST VERSCHWUNDEN!"schrie Harry erneut in die Küche. Remus und Sirius standen blitzschnell auf.  
  
„WAS?"  
  
„SIE IST VERSCHWUNDEN!"schrie Harry erneut. „DAS FENSTER STAND OFFEN." Blitzschnell rauschten die zwei an Harry vorbei, hoch in Bita 's Zimmer. Sirius riss die Tür auf. Er fand die vielen Papiere auf dem Boden. Zielstrebig ging er zum Fenster und suchte anscheinend nach Bita. Dann ging er zurück, blieb aber mitten im Raum stehen. Etwas glänzendes lag auf dem Boden. Sirius hob es auf.  
  
„D- Die Kette hab ich ihr geschenkt."Sagte Sirius bedrückt. Harry stellte sich neben seinem Paten, um die Kette in betracht zu nehmen. Es war eine goldene Halskette mit den Initialen: BP SB.  
  
„Hoffentlich hat sie nichts dummes angestellt."Sagte Sirius und schaute aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich brannte Harry 's Narbe wie nie zuvor. Voldemort schien – überaus glücklich zu sein. 


	31. Der gestohlene Kommunikator

„Wenn ein Mensch sich verändert, um anderen zu gefallen, hat er einfach kein Selbstvertrauen. Wenn ein Mensch aber sich verändert, um anders zu sein, hat die Person mehr als Selbstvertrauen. Doch in Bita 's Falle muss es noch etwas anderes sein."Sagte Millicent und schleckte genüsslich ihr Himbeereis vom Löffel. Die vier hatten sich kurzerhand entschieden, nach Florean Fortescue 's Eisladen zu gehen.  
  
„Willst du deine Ergebnisse nicht wissen?"sagte Ron und richtete sich auf. Nun konnte man deutlich einen Schokoladenbart sehen, den er bekam, als er die Schokolade am Rand retten wollte, die drohte hinunter zu laufen.  
  
„Nein, ich will es gar nicht wissen (Ich weiß, ich bin fies xD)."  
  
„Wir wollen es aber wissen."Grinste sie Harry an und legte seinen Löffel beiseite. Mit einem schnellen ruck zog Harry ihr den Umschlag aus der Hand und hielt ihn so hoch, dass sie nicht dran kam.  
  
„Wenn du so scharf drauf bist, bitte."Grinste Millicent und widmete sich wieder ihrem Himbeereis, als ihr Versuch, Harry den Brief abzunehmen, scheiterte. Harry nahm sich sein Taschenmesser von Sirius zur hand, dass er aus einem unerklärlichen Grund immer bei sich trug und ritzte den Umschlag vorsichtig auf (MIRI MACH TROMMELWIRBEL -). Er zog den Umschlag heraus, als aber noch ein zweiter, grüner Umschlag heraus purzelte.  
  
„Was ist das?"fragte Millicent, deren Neugierde nun größer war.  
  
„Ich weiß, was das ist!"sagte Hermine, den Mund kaum schließen könnend. „Den Brief bekommt man, wenn man in allen Fächern ein Ohnegleichen hat!"  
  
„Oh."Sagte Millicent und wand sich wieder zu ihrem Eis.  
  
„Was? Hey, Millicent, damit sind dir alle möglichen Türen für deine Berufswahl geöffnet!"  
  
„Ich mach mir nicht viel aus Noten." Harry las sich schnell den weißen Brief durch. Nur Ohnegleichen. Außer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke. Da hatte sie ein Ohnegleichen   
  
„Wenn das dein Vater erfährt, wird er dich abknutschen."Sagte Harry breitgrinsend und gab den Zettel weiter an Hermine und Ron. Ron grinste ebenfalls breit, während Hermine nur eine merkwürdige Grimasse zog.  
  
„Wie kann man in Zaubertränke ein Ohnegleichen haben?"sagte Hermine schnippisch und widmete sich wieder ihrem Erdbeer Eis.  
  
„Da siehst du es."Grinste Ron. „Ach komm schon, Hermine."Fügte er hinzu, als Hermine ihn merkwürdig an sah. „Du hast doch auch ein Ohnegleichen."  
  
„Hermine, ich möchte nicht mit dir über Noten streiten. Wenn du das grüne Blatt haben willst, kannst du es gerne haben."  
  
„Ich streite mich doch gar nicht!"herrschte Hermine Millicent an. „Ich habe lediglich nur deine Note kommentiert."  
  
„Also ich habe jetzt noch vor in die Nokturngasse zu gehen. Ich wollte mir dort ein Buch kaufen."Sagte Millicent und legte ein paar Sickel auf den Tisch. „Ich geh Vater suchen."  
  
„Äh – ich komm mit!"sagte Harry hastig, kramte ein paar Sickel zusammen und legte sie auf den Tisch.  
  
„Ich auch."Sagte Ron und sammelte seine letzten Knuts zusammen.  
  
„Kommst du, Hermine?"  
  
„Nein, ich geh in Flourish & Blotts und lenk mich ein wenig ab!"sagte Hermine, warf eine Galeone auf den Tisch und rauschte davon.  
  
„Ich wollte mich wirklich nicht mit ihr streiten."Sagte Millicent betrübt, ging aber in Richtung ihres bereits gesichteten Vaters.  
  
„Ach, die kriegt sich schon wieder ein."Sagte Ron und winkte mit der Hand ab. Gemeinsam gingen Remus, Harry, Millicent und Ron in die Nokturngasse, wobei Remus bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch zusammen zuckte.  
  
„Was hast du?"fragte Millicent nach einer heftigen Zuckung.  
  
„Ich habe schlechte Erfahrungen mit der Nokturngasse gemacht. Lasst uns schneller laufen."Nachdem Millicent die Drei begeistert in diesen und jenen Laden gezogen hatte, ging sie zwar mit nur einem Buch nach Hause.  
  
„Gehen wir nun Hermine suchen und dann schnell nach Hause."Meinte Remus, als er nun ein wenig zitterte. „Äh – wo ist Hermine eigentlich?"  
  
„Sie ist bei Flourish & Blotts."Meinte Millicent ein wenig nieder geschlagen.  
  
„Ich ruf sie mit meinem Kommunikator."Sagte Harry stolz und zog den kleinen Spieluhr ähnlichen Kommunikator heraus. Er drückte die eins und auf dem Display rauschte es. Im Moment war nur Schnee zu sehen.  
  
„Wo ist sie denn schon wieder."Sagte Harry ärgerlich und schaute weiter auf den Kommunikator. Dann, wie auf Kommando, erschien eine Person im Display und es war nicht Hermine.  
  
„SIE!"sagte Harry verächtend und schaute in die funkelnden Augen des Jägers. Er entblößte seine maisgelben Zähne und schaute Harry freundlich an. Zu freundlich.  
  
„Ah, gut, dass ich dich hier antreffe, Potter. Ich glaube, deine Freundin Hermine hat das hier verloren."Sagte er und grinste nun noch breiter. „Ich denke, ich sollte es ihr zurückbringen -"  
  
„NEIN, BITTE. LASSEN SIE HERMINE IN RUHE!"meldete sich nun Millicent zu Wort.  
  
„Ah, der kleine Werwolf – oh, wie ich sehe, ist auch der Herr Papa hier. Ihr macht also einen kleinen Familienausflug."  
  
„Was wollen Sie."Sagte Millicent, bemüht ruhig zu bleiben. Der Jäger grinste breiter. Nun enthüllte er Etwas, was er in der Hand hielt. Es war ein Messer.  
  
„Nur dich."  
  
„Sie mieses Schwein."Sagte nun Harry, der einen verächtlichen Eindruck machte. „Sie haben mich angelogen."  
  
„Was?"fragte nun Remus, der das Gespräch verfolgte. „Harry, hast du etwa bei Snape mit ihm geredet?"  
  
„Oh natürlich hat er mit mir geredet."Grinste der Jäger. „Wir haben einen kleinen – nennen wir es mal – Vertrag abgeschlossen -"  
  
„Schweigen Sie."Brummte Harry wütend.  
  
„Vertrag?"harkte Remus nach.  
  
„Wenn er Alcazar tötet, dann -"Harry klappte zornentbrannt den Kommunikator zu. Stille. Niemand brachte ein Wort heraus, alle sahen nur Harry an.  
  
„Was hast du getan, Harry??"fragte Remus nach. „Du hast einen Vertrag abgeschlossen? Mit ihm?"  
  
„Ich habe keinen Vertrag mit ihm abgeschlossen."Zischte Harry, bemüht ruhig zu bleiben. „Er hat mir gesagt, wenn ich – ich -"  
  
„Sag es, Harry."Brummte Remus.  
  
„Wenn ich Bita töte, wird Sirius leben -"  
  
„Was? Sirius lebt doch? Harry, ich dachte, du würdest mir so etwas sagen!"  
  
„Ich wollte es nicht."  
  
„Was wolltest du nicht? Harry, du hättest sie jederzeit umbringen können! Das ist lebensmüde! Du musst uns so etwas erzählen -"  
  
„Vater -"  
  
„Ich habe dich klüger eingeschätzt, nachdem, was passiert ist -"  
  
„VATER."Remus verstummte. „Harry wird seinen Grund gehabt haben, wenn er es uns nicht gesagt hatte."  
  
„Und was ist das für ein Grund, Harry?"fragte Remus nach, nun etwas ruhiger.  
  
„I- Ich konnte nicht."Bevor Remus ein Gegenargument sagen konnte, begann Millicent zu sprechen.  
  
"Ich finde, es ist jetzt nicht die rechte Zeit, sich zu streiten. Suchen wir Hermine."Sagte sie und zog ihren eigenen Kommunikator heraus. „Ich rufe Hermine noch mal an. Er wird rangehen und -"  
  
„Du wirst dich auf keinen Fall opfern."Sagte Remus streng.  
  
„Ich werde so tun, als ob ich mich opfern werde. Ich habe einen Plan."  
  
„Ah, du wieder."Hörte Harry die Stimme des Jägers.  
  
„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Wir treffen uns in der Nokturngasse. Ich werde die Plätze mit Hermine tauschen."  
  
„Gut."Grinste der Jäger. „Ich freue mich schon."  
  
„Und wo sind -"Doch schon war er vom Display verschwunden.  
  
„Jetzt können wir nur hoffen, dass er angebissen hat."Sagte sie und klappte den Kommunikator zu.  
  
„Da sei ihr ja."Sagte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihnen. Die Fünf drehten die blitzschnell um. Es war Hermine, die zu ihnen sprach, zwar noch ein wenig mürrisch, aber besserer Dinge.  
  
„Hermine, ich wollte dich nicht verscheuchen."Seufzte Millicent und fiel ihr um den Hals. Hermine, die zwischen Freundlichkeit und Arroganz schwankte, umarmte Millicent doch.  
  
„D- Du?"fragte Ron unglaubwürdig. „Der Jäger – Warum hat er dich nicht entführt?"  
  
„Entschuldige, Ron."Sagte Hermine. „dass mich der Jäger nicht entführt hat. Ich hab dich auch vermisst."  
  
„Wir haben aber über deinen Kommunikator mitbekommen, dass der Jäger dich entführt hat."Schluchzte Millicent immer noch unter Tränen. Hermine wurde rot.  
  
„Ach – äh – der Kommunikator. Nun, ich hab ihn aus Wut aus der Tasche geschmissen."  
  
„Aber natürlich!"sagte Millicent. „Der Jäger hat nur gesagt, dass du ihn verloren hast und das er dir ihn wiederbringen will, er hat aber nie gesagt, dass er dich entführt hat."  
  
„Na, so was. Hab ich euch also gefunden."Brummte jemand genau hinter Hermine. Hätte Millicent sie nicht weggezogen, hätte der Jäger ihr ein Messer genau in den Bauch gerammt.  
  
„Oh mein Gott,"sagte Remus, während er seine Tochter immer weiter rückwärts schob.  
  
„So sieht man sich wieder, was, Remus?"grinste ihn der Jäger an.  
  
„Lauft. Lauft, so schnell ihr könnt."Sagte Remus zu den anderen, während er rückwärts ging und immer noch den Jäger anstarrte. Dann drehte er sich ebenfalls herum und rannte, so schnell er konnte.  
  
„SCHNELLER!"rief Harry, während er sich durch die Menge schwarzer Magier quetschte, die partout nicht aus dem Weg gehen wollte.  
  
„Lassen Sie uns durch!"sagte Remus, während er versuchte, die Leute wegzudrücken.  
  
„Nein, er muss erst sein Werk vollenden."Sagte nun ein schwarzhaariger Zauberer, der Millicent unsanft am Handgelenk festhielt.  
  
„LASSEN SIE SOFORT MEINE TOCHTER LOS!"schrie ihn Remus an, doch als er nicht loslassen wollte, holte Remus aus und schlug ihn mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht. Er nahm sie an die Hand und stieß die anderen, Ron, Hermine und Harry, weiter durchs Getümmel.  
  
„Es nützt nichts, weg zu laufen! Ich kriege euch so oder so!"lachte der Jäger hinter ihnen, der sichtlich gemütlicher durch die Menschenmenge schritt, da diese ihm Platz machte.  
  
„Was ist denn hier los?"fragte eine sanfte Stimme direkt an Remus' Ohr. Es war Bita, die ihn mit ihren meeresblauen Augen anstarrte.  
  
„KOMM SCHNELL, BITA. DA HINTEN IST DER JÄGER."Sagte Remus und wollte sie (am Arsch packen, doch sie war schneller und packte an seinen Arsch. Sie schnurrte ihn an und beide verzogen sich kurz in ein Zimmer des Tropfenden Kessels, ehe sie sich wieder in Position stellten und das Buch weiter gehen konnte) am Arm packen, doch sie ging weiter. Genau in die Richtung des Jägers.  
  
„Bita bleib stehen! Nein, Bita!"rief ihr noch Remus hinter her, doch die Menge stieß ihn immer weiter in die andere Richtung. Harry konnte sich zwischen zwei schwarzen Magiern hindurch drücken und somit konnte er auch nun das sehen, was nun passierte. Der Jäger grinste sie an, dann verbeugte er sich so tief, dass seine Nase beinahe den Boden berührte und verschwand mit einem Plopp. Bita drehte sich um in Richtung Harry.  
  
„Hallo, Harry."Sagte sie knapp, ehe sie ihn sanft zurück zu Remus stieß.  
  
„Bita, was -"  
  
„Was ich gemacht habe? Wenn ich ehrlich bin – ich habe keine Ahnung. Kaum hatte er dich gesehen, verbeugte er sich vor mir." Warum hatte Harry das dumpfe Gefühl, dass das gar nicht stimmte? Aber Harry musste aufhören, nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass Bita böse ist. Er musste sich dazu zwingen.  
  
„Du traust mir nicht, Harry, was?"fragte Bita, als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. „Entschuldige, dass ich deine Gedanken gelesen habe, aber sie lagen so offen, wie ein offenes Buch."  
  
„Du beherrschst Legilimens?"fragte Harry nach und drückte sich grade an einer fettleibigen Frau vorbei.  
  
„Ja. Aber eine andere Form des Legilimens. Ich kann in anderer Gedanken sehen, ohne das die jenige Person es weiß."  
  
„H- Hast du es bei mir auch getan?"fragte Harry ein wenig stotternd. Er wollte ihr nicht unbedingt den Kuss mit Millicent zeigen.  
  
„Das einzige, was ich aus deinen Gedanken weiß, ist, dass du mir nicht traust." Harry konnte nicht weiter nachhaken, denn schon waren die anderen genau vor ihnen.  
  
„Bist du völlig übergeschnappt? Ihr BEIDE hättet draufgehen können!" giftete sie Remus an, der wild mit den Händen herumfuchtelte, als sie soeben die Nokturngasse verließen.  
  
„Du beherrschst deine Vaterrolle wirklich sehr gut, Remus. Nur überlege es dir gut, bei wem du sie ausnutzt."  
  
„Bita, rede nicht ständig in Rätseln, du machst mich irgendwann völlig wahnsinnig."Bita antwortete nichts darauf, was Remus noch wahnsinniger machte. „Ach, dieses mal keine Kommentare von dir?"  
  
„Wer mein Schweigen nicht versteht, versteht auch meine Worte nicht"sagte sie knapp und starrte immer noch gerade aus. Doch ein kleines befriedigtes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht.  
  
„Das machst du doch mit Absicht."Grinste Remus und fuhr sich über die Stirn.  
  
„Ein Mund kann lachen, auch wenn das Herz weint."Grinste Bita und schaute nun zu Remus.  
  
„Sag mal, wie viele von diesen Sprüche Büchern hast du eigentlich zu Hause herum liegen."Fragte Harry nach, der ebenfalls grinste.  
  
„Ach, so um die 49 werden es schon sein."  
  
„Ach, wenn 's weiter nichts ist."Sagte Remus grinsend, der die Hand seiner Tochter immer noch fest hielt. Harry bemerkte, dass er die Hand seiner Tochter immer noch fest an sich drückte. Bita hatte Recht, er beherrschte die Vaterrolle wirklich gut. Doch manchmal sollte er es wirklich nicht übertreiben. Natürlich machte sich Remus sorgen um sein gerade erst ‚bekommenes' Kind und will es nicht verlieren. Aber vielleicht war es einfach die Tatsache, dass Remus sich immer noch Schuldig fühlte, weil er ihr Leben durch einen Biss zerstört hatte. Apropos Biss, war bald nicht wieder Vollmond? Harry sah zu Remus. Er wurde so langsam ein richtiger Mondkalender für Harry. Immer wenn er betrübter aussah, war Vollmond nicht mehr lange hin. Tatsächlich, Remus wirkte kränklicher und auch Millicent schien schwacher zu werden.  
  
„In zwei Tagen ist Vollmond,"lächelte Millicent schwach. „Es wird furchtbar werden, aber nicht so furchtbar, wie damals."  
  
„Was haben die denn gemacht?"fragte Ron und schaute auf den Quidditchladen.  
  
„Sie haben mich angekettet und dadurch habe ich mich mehr verletzt."Sagte Millicent und strich über ihre Arme, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Ärmel darüber gezogen waren. „Ich wünsche niemandem das Gleiche Schicksal."Harry sah, wie Remus den Kopf senkte. „Doch ich fand, dass Bellatrix am schlimmsten war. Manchmal hatte sie ihre Tage, an denen ich sie ‚Herrin' nennen sollte, dann hat sie mich manchmal pausenlos gegen die harte Steinwand geschleudert."  
  
„Und du wolltest dort hin zurück."Prustete Harry.  
  
„Der einzige, der mir den Aufenthalt dort angenehm bereitete, war Peter."  
  
„Du musst ihn von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen."Sagte Remus und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.  
  
„Vielleicht mochte er mich auch nur, weil ich ihn immer vor T- Voldemort beschützt habe."Lächelte Millicent schwach und fuchtelte mit ihren Armen, um Peter nach zu machen, wie er immer hinter ihr kauerte. „Doch oft hat er mich auch in Schutz genommen. Wenn ich mal was kaputt gemacht hatte, hat er meistens die Schuld auf sich genommen."  
  
„Den Peter, den ich kannte, hätte so etwas nie für seine Freunde getan." Sagte Remus und prustete leise.  
  
„Er war nicht wie ein Freund für mich, er war – wie ein Vater für mich, bevor ich wusste, dass ich noch einen habe."Remus drückte sie fest an sich und öffnete die Tür zum Tropfenden Kessel. 


	32. Geboren, um zu töten

mellin: da du nicht geantwortet hattest, stell ich jetzt das Lied ins I- net: http:mitglied.lycos.de/ju89/Underyourspell.wma  
  
DjEngelchen: rotwerd danke schön =D ich versuche ja auch, den Stil Rowlings nachzukommen  
  
Harry konnte diese Nacht nicht schlafen, also beschloss er, eine kleine Nachtwanderung durch das Haus zu machen. Er schlüpfte in seine Jeans und seinen Pullover mit dem großen ‚H', den er von Mrs. Weasley bekommen hatte und schlich leise aus de Zimmer. Da bemerkte er, dass Millicent in dieser Nacht nicht in ihrem Bett lag. Der Boden knarrte unter seinen Füßen und blitzartig schaute er zu Ron und Hermine, die aber beide ruhig weiter schliefen. Als Harry die Tür schloss, bemerkte er Licht im Zimmer von Remus und im Zimmer von Bita und Sirius (Kommentar: xD). Er schlich sich leise hinüber und lauschte zuerst an Remus' Tür, der entweder das Licht angelassen hatte oder still vor sich hinarbeitete. Dann horchte er bei Sirius und Bita, als plötzlich Harry 's Name fiel.  
  
„Ich werde Harry im Auge behalten, während ich in Hogwarts bin."Sagte Bita mit einer überaus sanften Stimme.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du auf Harry aufpassen wirst, doch um die einzige Person, um die ich mir mehr sorgen mache, bist du."Sagte Sirius ruhig, gleichzeitig besorgt.  
  
„Ich werde auf mich aufpassen, keine Sorge. Nur ich befürchte, dass eine Attacke auf den Zug oder auf Hogwarts selber nicht ausbleiben wird, deshalb werde ich ebenfalls mit dem Zug nach Hogwarts fahren. Außerdem habe ich mit Dumbledore beschlossen, dass ich ihn Okklumentik lehren werde, da es Severus misslingt ist."Sagte Bita und Harry dachte, eine Veela würde sprechen. „Und ich werde Harry unterstützen, weiter die DA Gruppe aufrecht zu halten. Ich habe mir so einige Prüfungen angesehen und ich kann dir sagen, dass deren Noten besser geworden sind, seit sie DA unterrichtet bekommen."  
  
„Und was hast du vor, um sie zu unterstützen?"  
  
„Ich werde Harry als einen zweit Lehrer besetzen. Er wird den anderen zeigen, wie man etwas macht. Und wenn etwas passiert, bin ich immer in der Nähe."  
  
„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du den Job machen willst? Du kannst noch absagen, Bill würde den Job gerne annehmen -"  
  
„Ich weiß, dass ich dir fehlen werde und du wirst mir auch fehlen, aber ich möchte den Job gerne machen."  
  
„Vielleicht können wir uns über die heulende Hütte treffen (erneuter Kommentar: xDDDDDD)"sagte Sirius fast flehend.  
  
„Nein, die heulende Hütte ist zu gefährlich in der Zeit. Schließlich soll Millicent immer dort hingebracht werden, wenn Vollmond ist. Nein, ich werde dich manchmal hier besuchen." Harry konnte nun durch den kleinen Türspalt Bita erkennen, die zum Schreibtisch hinüber ging und sich davor setzte. Sirius folgte ihr und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch.  
  
„Musst du noch viel arbeiten?"fragte Sirius fast flüsternd.  
  
„Nein", seufzte Bita und hob die schweren Bücher hoch. „Ich suche nur noch ein wenig für den Unterricht heraus."Die Beiden schwiegen für einen Moment, bis Bita aufschaute und ihn anlächelte.  
  
„Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen, dass ich böse auf dich wäre. Meine Veränderung hat nichts mit dir zu tun." Ebenfalls lächelte Sirius, zwar schwach, aber er lächelte, ging um den Tisch und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.  
  
„Ich geh jetzt schlafen."Hauchte Sirius ihr zu und verschwand aus Harry 's Blickfeld. Sirius drehte sich um, doch als Harry sich zum gehen wandte, sah er, dass Bita 's Augen rot aufblitzten und sie lächelte. Harry schreckte zurück und sah noch einmal durch den Schlitz. Bita hatte sich wieder dem Stapel Bücher zu gewandt. Was war dieser rote Blitz in Bita 's Augen? War sie – nein! Sagte sich Harry. Nein, sie ist nicht, was du denkst! Harry wandte sich nun dem Dachboden und ging hinauf, um ein wenig nachzudenken. Doch er merkte, dass die Tür zum Dachboden aufstand. Er ging die Leiter hinauf und fand sich wieder in dem Raum mit den vielen Spiegeln. Doch dieses mal – war er nicht allein. Millicent starrte geradewegs in den was-wäre-wenn Spiegel und strich manchmal mit der Hand darüber. Aus dem Spiegel schien eine Stimme zu sprechen. Eine sanfte Veela Stimme. Ihre Mutter.  
  
„Ich komme öfters hierher, um mir nur das Bild meiner Mutter anzusehen. Manchmal denke ich, warum ich nicht einfach hinein springe."Sagte Millicent und drehte sich um. Harry sah, dass kleine Tränen wie Kristalle über ihre Wangen liefen und ihre Wangen glühten. „Aber dann denke ich wieder an Vater, dich oder an andere Dinge, die ich hier lassen müsste."  
  
„Du hast mir selber einmal gesagt, dass es nicht gut ist, hierher immer wieder zurück zu kehren."Sagte Harry sanft und ging langsam einen Schritt auf sie zu, um sie daran zu hindern, wirklich in den Spiegel zu springen.  
  
„Ich weiß, aber, weißt du, bei dir ist es irgendwie – anders. Du hast keine Erinnerungen an deine Eltern, oder?"fragte sie und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Mich machen die Erinnerungen wahnsinnig. Schlimmer wird es an Vollmond. Dann sehe ich meine Mutter, viele blonde Haare und dann- nur noch Blut."  
  
„Kannst du diese Teile irgendwie zusammen setzen?"fragte Harry sie und ging weiter auf sie zu.  
  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht."Sagte Millicent und als Harry sie gerade am Arm packen wollte, wich sie zurück und ging zurück zur Tür. Beinahe hätte Harry das Gleichgewicht verloren und wäre in den Spiegel gefallen.  
  
„Ich werde jetzt nach unten gehen und etwas mit Snape reden."Sagte Millicent und stieg die Leiter hinunter. Snape? Was wollte sie denn bei Snape? Harry hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass die beiden sich so verstanden, dass sie freiwillig miteinander redeten.  
  
„Möchtest du mitkommen?"fragte Millicent, als sie Harry 's verdutztes Gesicht sah.  
  
„Nein. Ich gehe nie um die Uhrzeit zu Snape. Es reicht mir, wenn er mich in Hogwarts schikaniert."Millicent lächelte.  
  
„Ich werde ein gutes Wort bei ihm einlegen."  
  
„Was machst du eigentlich bei ihm?"fragte Harry, als er das merkwürdige Gefühl hatte, Millicent nicht gehen zu lassen.  
  
„Ich versuche, ein paar Informationen aus ihm heraus zu bekommen, um meine Vergangenheit zu erfahren. Aber er blockiert seine Gedanken – ich muss jetzt runter."Sagte Millicent, wandte sich zur Tür und verließ den Raum. Er blockiert seine Gedanken? Kann Millicent ebenfalls Legilimens? Plötzlich schrie jemand auf. Es war Millicent. Harry stürmte die Treppe hinunter, den Flur entlang. Er sah, wie die Tür zu Sirius' und Bita 's Zimmer aufging, konnte es aber nicht wirklich realisieren. Er hechtete die Treppe hinunter und fand – Millicent, die geschockt auf der letzten Stufe stand. Neben ihr stand eine merkwürdige Ritterrüstung, die Harry nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
  
„MILLICENT! OH, MILLICENT! IST DIR WAS PASIERT?"Es war Remus, der von der Küche her auf sie zustürmte.  
  
„D- Die Rüstung! S- Sie hat mit ihrer Axt nach mir geschlagen -"sagte Millicent, immer noch unter Schock. Harry kam hinzu und berührte ihre Schulter. Ebenfalls Bita und Sirius kamen von oben hinzu.  
  
„Oh, Millicent, ich hätte dich UMBRINGEN können!"jammerte Remus, dass sich eher wie das Jammern eines Wolfes anhörte. „Ich hab die Rüstung hier aufgestellt, um Feinde oder Verräter fern zu halten, da wir im Moment nicht sicher sind und -"  
  
„Die Rüstung hat Millicent attackiert?"fragte nun Bita, die die Rüstung in Anschein nahm. „Wahrscheinlich ist es die Tatsache, dass Millicent immer noch mit Peter befreundet ist. Vielleicht denkt die Rüstung, dass du dadurch böse bist."Bita fuhr mit der Hand über die Rüstung, als die Rüstung sich erneut bewegte.  
  
„ZURÜCK!"schrie Sirius und zog Millicent zur Seite, denn sonst hätte die Axt der Rüstung sie halbiert.  
  
„I- Ich glaube, ich nehme ihn mal die Axt ab."Sagte Remus sichtlich geschockt über die Tat der Rüstung.  
  
„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn man ihr eine Tüte Wattebäuschchen in die Hand drückt und mit denen kann sie dann die Verräter bewerfen."Grinste Fred, sichtlich nicht von der Tat berührt. Hermine, die ebenfalls mit Ron bereits runter geeilt war, schenkte ihm einen zornigen Blick.  
  
„Falls ich etwas dazu sagen darf, ich finde es sichtlich merkwürdig, dass die Rüstung bei Bita angeschlagen hat."Bita sah sie an. „Äh – ich meine damit, dass es doch schon merkwürdig ist, oder?"Sirius sah zu Bita.  
  
„Vielleicht liegt es einfach an der Tatsache", sagte Bita und streckte ihre Hände aus. „Dass ich Blut an den Händen habe."Hermine sah auf ihre Hände. Sie hatte tatsächlich Blut an den Händen. Ebenfalls dort, wo sie die Rüstung berührt hatte, war Blut zu sehen.  
  
„W- Woher -"stotterte Hermine vor und ihr wurde ein wenig schwindelig bei dem Anblick von Blut.  
  
„Ich hatte gerade einen kleinen Unfall in meinem Zimmer."Bita blickte zu Sirius. Dieser sah sie nur merkwürdiger weise – nieder geschlagen an, doch gleichzeitig wurde er rot.  
  
„Was ist denn hier los? Was soll der Lärm?"Es war Snape, der sich auch nun zu der Gruppe gesellte.  
  
„Die Rüstung hat Millicent angegriffen."Sagte Bita und schaute noch einmal zur Rüstung. Harry sah, dass Snape ein merkwürdiges Gesicht auflegte. Ein Gesicht, dass sagen würde: „Und? Hat sie getroffen?" Bei dem Gedanken wurde Harry wütend und sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Nur einmal in dieses hakennasige Gesicht zu schlagen, dass wäre selbst der Rauswurf von Hogwarts wert. Harry merkte, wie er leicht von Bita angestoßen wurde, aber als er zu ihr sah, hatte sie ein breites Grinsen aufgelegt und schaute ihn an.  
  
„Ich werde mich jetzt wohl um die Rüstung kümmern."Seufzte Remus und zog kräftig an der Axt. Doch sie ließ sich kein bisschen bewegen. „Die hängt aber fest."Sagte Remus und zog kräftiger an der Axt.  
  
"Warte, ich helfe dir."Sagte Sirius und zog nun ebenfalls an der Axt. Sie zogen ein paar Mal kräftig, ehe sie beide stöhnend losließen.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir es mit Öl versuchen."Sagte Remus und ging in die Küche. Währenddessen verschwanden Snape, Hermine, Ron und die anderen, außer Harry und Bita in ihre Betten, Millicent war Snape gefolgt. Die Beiden sahen Sirius und Remus schmunzelnd zu, während sie hin und wieder einen Kommentar fallen ließen.  
  
„Komm mal her, Schätzchen, ich verbinde dir deine Hand."Sagte Mrs. Weasley, während sie mit einem Verband zu ihr wuselte."  
  
„Das lässt dir keine Ruhe, was, Molly?"sagte Remus, während er eine kleine Pause machte.  
  
„Könnte ich mal ziehen?"fragte nun Bita, als Mrs. Weasley wieder in der Küche verschwunden war. Sirius sagte nichts, sondern überließ ihr mit einer Handbewegung die Axt. Bita krempelte die Ärmel hoch und mit einem Ruck – hielt sie die Axt in den Händen. Sirius und Remus schauten sie erstaunt an.  
  
„Du hast sie nur heraus bekommen, weil wir sie vorher gelockert haben." Grinste Sirius und zeigte auf die Axt.  
  
„Ist alles bereit, mein Jäger?"fragte Voldemort den maskierten Mann.  
  
„Ja, es ist alles bereit."  
  
„Gut, dann zieht los und setzt das Mal in die Luft. Und – tötet einen Muggel – vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ihr die Squib tötet."  
  
„Wie ihr meint."Der maskierte Jäger verbeugte sich und wandte sich zur Tür.  
  
„Und versage nicht wieder oder dir ergeht es wie Wurmschwanz."  
  
„Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht, mein Herr."Der Jäger verschwand durch die Tür.  
  
„Morgen Harry!"Es war Sirius der ihn gut gelaunt empfing. Neben ihm saß an einem runden Tisch Bita, daneben Remus, Millicent, ein leerer Stuhl, Ron, Hermine, Tonks, Kingsley und die restliche Weasley Familie. Harry wunderte sich, dass überhaupt alle in die kleine Küche passten. Was Harry auffiel war, dass Bita nichts aß. Harry nahm sich einen Stuhl aus dem Wohnzimmer, setzte sich zwischen dem leeren Stuhl und Ron und nahm sich ein Brötchen.  
  
„Wem gehört denn den leeren Stuhl."Fragte Harry und biss in sein Marmeladenbrötchen.  
  
„Ich habe Snape zum Frühstück eingeladen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er kommt -"WUMM. Wie aufs Stichwort flog die Tür zum Keller auf und Snape rauschte in den Raum. Er setzte sich zwischen Millicent und Harry und begann damit, sich ein Brötchen zu machen.  
  
„Guten morgen, Severus."Brummte Sirius nun etwas schlecht gelaunt. Doch es kam keine Reaktion von Snape.  
  
„Guten morgen, Professor Snape."Sagte Millicent aufgelegt fröhlich und lächelte ihn an.  
  
„'morgen."Sagte Snape knapp, dennoch freundlich.  
  
„Wie hast du das denn gemacht."Flüsterte Remus Millicent zu.  
  
„Mit ein wenig Freundlichkeit erreicht man alles."Lächelte Millicent, zufrieden mit sich selbst.  
  
„Dann wird der Zaubertrankunterricht dir leicht fallen."Lächelte Remus, doch es war nicht Millicent, die darauf antwortete.  
  
„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."Sagte Snape und sah auf. „Mein Unterrichtsplan wird von den Schülern alles fordern. Sie müsste schon genial sein, um meinen Kurs mit einem Ohnegleichen zu schaffen."  
  
„Danke, Professor, dass sie so Optimistisch sind, wenn es um mich geht." Sagte Millicent sarkastisch, dennoch freundlich. „Doch ich denke trotzdem, dass ich sehr gut mitkommen werde."  
  
„Ich werde mich von Ihren Können überraschen lassen. Doch am meisten freue ich mich auf Mr. Potter und besonders auf Mr. Weasley, die ebenfalls meinen Kurs gewählt haben."Snape lächelte die Beiden an und Ron schluckte kräftig.  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass Harry oder gar Ron den Kurs nicht schaffen werden. Ich bin zuversichtlich mit den beiden."  
  
„Glücklicherweise werde dies Ich entscheiden, Ms. – Lupin -"Snape sagte den Namen Lupin in einem etwas angewiderten Ton. „Und ich werde ja sehen, ob die beiden das Talent des Brauens besitzen. Was Ms. Granger angeht bin ich sehr gespannt, was sie alles dazu gelernt hat. Jetzt wird ihr Talent nicht mehr ausreichen."  
  
„Ich denke doch, dass Hermine es ebenfalls schaffen würde."Sagte Millicent nun etwas gereizter. „Und ich versichere Ihnen, Professor, dass so einige Ihren Kurs bestehen würden, wenn Sie nicht nur nach dem Hause gehen würden, geschweige denn der Herkunft -"Sie schaute zu Hermine. „Oder des Reichtums."Sie schaute zu Ron, der furchtbar Rot wurde, was sich furchtbar mit seiner Haarfarbe schnitt. Etwas merkwürdiges funkelte in Millicent 's Augen auf und Harry hätte schwören können, dass in ihren Augen ein Wolf zu sehen war. „Sie entschuldigen mich. Ich gehe nach oben!"sagte Millicent nun deutlich gereizt und rauschte nach oben.  
  
„Das müssen wohl IHRE Symptome der Werwolfverwandlung sein."Sagte Remus und starrte auf die Tür, wodurch Millicent nach oben verschwunden war.  
  
Harry fand Millicent in ihrem Zimmer, wie sie in ein Buch schrieb und dabei neben sich ihre Spieluhr stehen hatte. Die Spieluhr spielte eine Melodie, die Harry schon einmal gehört hatte.  
  
„Komm ruhig rein, Harry."Sagte sie, ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen. Eifrig schrieb sie weiter in ihr Buch.  
  
„Was schreibst du da?"fragte Harry und setzte sich neben ihr auf das Bett.  
  
„Oh, das ist nur mein Memory-Buch. In dieses Buch schreibe ich meine Gedanken in Form von Poetik."  
  
„Interessant."Sagte Harry und beugte sich vor, um in das Buch schauen zu können. Millicent gab es ihm  
  
„Irgendwann bekommst du es doch zwischen die Finger."Lächelte Millicent und Harry wurde rot, dennoch las er in ihrem Buch:  
  
Gedanken durchschwirren meinen Geist, Liebe erwärmt mein Herz. Der Werwolf in mir wird bald frei sein, frei sein, um zu jagen, zu verletzen. Wird zerreißen, zerfetzen. Doch was quält mein Herz? Ist es allein der Wolf in mir, der mir sagt, wer ich bin? Sehe mir oft die alten Narben an. Sehe was gewesen war, und dann, ganz plötzlich wie ein Schlag steh ich an diesem Abgrund, der Abgrund, der droht, mich in die Tiefe zu ziehen. Narben sind die Zeugen der Zeit. Sie werden dich dein Leben lang begleiten und dich daran erinnern, was du falsch gemacht hast. So wird es mir ergehen. Sehe keine Perspektive. Kein Ausweg. So viele Gedanken durch schwirren mich Der Geist wird nie zur Ruhe kommen Der Wolf in mir ist bald frei Frei, um zu töten, zu töten, wie er es mir befahl ...  
  
Harry sah auf. „Ich werde es nicht verhindern können, Harry. Ich habe etwas heraus bekommen. Wenn ich es dir jetzt erzähle, bitte ich dich, es meinem Vater nicht zu erzählen." Harry nickte ernst. „Ich wurde geboren, um zu töten. Meine Mutter war ein Todesser. Sie sollte sich mit einem Werwolf kreuzen, damit ich eine Waffe werde. Voldemort 's Waffe. Harry, ich wurde geboren, um zu töten und irgendwann wird mich mein Schicksal einholen."Millicent kam näher an ihn heran. „Und – wenn es soweit ist -"Nun flüsterte Millicent. „töte mich."Dann schlang sie zärtlich ihre beiden Arme um Harry und sie umarmten sich. 


	33. Der Entschluss

seufz die Liebe. Ist das nicht romantisch? Aber wie wir Harry kennen und lieben, ist er doch nicht sehr romantisch (habe ich das Gefühl). Tja, nun fragen wir uns doch alle – was passiert an dem Tag, der den Werwolf in ihr frei ließ?  
  
Ihr werdet es sehen ...  
  
Harry saß fast den ganzen Tag auf dem Dach, dem einzigsten Ort, der Ruhe mit sich brachte, und dachte über Millicent nach. Harry hatte sie noch nie so deprimiert gesehen. Aber wer wäre nicht deprimiert, wenn er erfahren würde, dass er nur lebt, um zu töten. Millicent müsste sich wie ein Roboter fühlen. Also war Millicent die neue Waffe von Voldemort. Aber man könnte Millicent doch für das Gute einsetzen, wenn sie wirklich die Waffe ist. Wie müsste sich Remus wohl fühlen, wenn er das erfahren würde? Wenn sein ‚Ein und Alles' die Waffe von Voldemort ist. Harry 's Gedanken vermengten sich. Er wirkte durcheinander. Gedanken über seine Gefühle zu Millicent überschütteten sich, dass jede Umarmung von ihr oder ihr Lächeln machte ihn ganz konfus, aber es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Harry sah hinunter. Unten im Garten erschienen nun Bita und Sirius, die redeten. Harry konnte durch den Wind nichts hören, der hier oben pfiff, aber durch ihre Gestiken schien er zu verstehen. Bita lächelte Sirius immer wieder an, während er ihr hinter her lief. Dann blieb Bita stehen. Sie nahm Sirius in den Arm. Sirius hörte sofort auf, wild mit den Armen zu fuchteln und schien wie versteinert zu sein. Dann ließ Bita von ihm los und ging zurück ins Haus. Erst ein paar Sekunden später löste sich Sirius aus seiner Versteinerung und ging ins Haus. Bita hatte sich so verändert, seit dem Tag, an dem Harry sie verletzt hatte. Sie lief nur noch in dem schwarzen Lederkostüm herum und einen schwarzen Samtumhang. Sie wirkte vie düsterer und jedes Mal, wenn er ihr begegnete, zuckte Harry leicht zusammen. Fiel Sirius wirklich auf sie herein oder war es wirklich Liebe, die BEIDE empfanden?  
  
„Hey, Harry!"Es war Ron, der nun das Dach erklommen hatte. „Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht! Was ist das da für ein Raum?"  
  
„Das sind die verschiedensten Spiegel. Reisespiegel, was-wäre-wenn Spiegel -"  
  
„Ein was-wäre-wenn Spiegel? Wirklich?"  
  
„Denk nicht mal daran, in dessen Nähe zu gehen. Wenn du einmal drin bist, kannst du nicht mehr zurück."Harry tat es gut, mit seinem besten Freund wieder einmal zu reden. Er hatte es schon lange nicht mehr getan. Harry fühlte sich immer viel entspannter, wenn er ein lockeres Gespräch mit Ron führte. Sie redeten nie über Probleme des Alltages, sondern meistens über Quidditch oder über Hogwarts.  
  
„Hast du eigentlich schon den Wermutstropfen Aufsatz fertig? Für Snape?" fragte Ron, der sich neben Harry gesetzt hatte.  
  
„Nein, hab ich ganz vergessen. Vielleicht gibt Hermine uns ja ihres."  
  
„Daran glaube ich nicht. Vielleicht hat es Millicent gemacht, aber dann müsste sie verrückt sein – Komm, fragen wir sie."Sagte Ron und stand auf.  
  
Millicent hatte tatsächlich die Hausaufgaben gemacht, wie Ron es befürchtete. Unglücklicherweise war auch noch Remus in der Nähe du zeigte natürlich wieder überdeutlich, wie stolz er auf seine Tochter war. Doch Millicent war gar nicht zum lachen zu mute. Sie gab ihnen still die Hausaufgaben und lauschte der Musik aus der Spieluhr, bis Harry etwas fragte.  
  
„Woher kenn ich bloß die Melodie?"fragte er und schaute auf die Spieluhr.  
  
„Es ist die Melodie, die auch dein Kommunikator zur Tarnung spielt. Es ist ein Lied, das Mum immer gesungen hat. Ich kann mich noch ganz genau daran erinnern."  
  
„Wie heißt das Lied?"fragte ihr Vater und nahm die Spieluhr in die Hand.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe nie danach gefragt. Ich weiß nur, wie die Melodie geht."Plötzlich weitete Remus seine Augen.  
  
„I- Ich kenne diese Spieluhr. Als ich erfahren habe, dass ich Vater geworden bin, habe ich dir diese Spieluhr zugeschickt. Zu diesem Lied habe ich deine Mutter das erste Mal geküsst. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie es wirklich an dich weiter gegeben hat."  
  
„Wie war meine Mutter so? War sie hübsch?"Harry hörte sie zum ersten Mal über ihre Mutter fragen.  
  
„Ja, sie war so hübsch wie du, doch leider habe ich kein Bild von ihr. Was ich dir bis jetzt noch nicht erzählt habe, ist – ähm – ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll – Sie war eine Adelige."  
  
„Adelige?"  
  
„Ja. Ihre Eltern waren nicht davon begeistert, dass sie sich in einen Werwolf verliebte. Trotzdem kam sie mit mir nach England, doch eines Nachts war sie spurlos verschwunden. Dann, nach knapp zehn Monaten, rief sie mich an. Sie sagte, dass ich Vater wäre, sie aber zurück nach St- Petersburg gereist wäre."Remus schaute auf den Tisch. „Genau ein Jahr später habe ich erfahren, dass sie auf einem Bahnhof ermordet wurde. Und sie hatte dich dabei. Ich dachte, du wärst auch gestorben, ich schwor mir, niemandem etwas davon zu sagen, ich wollte nicht drüber reden."  
  
„Du hättest mich allen verschwiegen?"  
  
„Ja. Ich wollte nie, dass deine Mutter durch den Dreck gezogen wird, weil sie einfach mir nichts dir nichts weg gegangen ist, ohne nur einmal mir dich zu zeigen."  
  
„Weißt du, warum sie weg gegangen ist?"fragte Millicent, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass sie die Antwort kannte.  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hatte sie einfach den Wunsch, nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Schließlich wurde sie in St. Petersburg geboren. Doch als ich dich das erste Mal sah, hatte ich das Gefühl, deine Mutter würde mich ansehen."  
  
„Euer Trank."Brummte jemand genau an der Tür zum Keller. Es war Snape, der Zwei Gläser mit dem Werwolfsbann-Trank balancierte und hinüber zum Tisch trug.  
  
„Danke, Severus."Sagte Remus und nahm seinen Trank entgegen. Millicent beäugte den Trank mit einem Ausdruck des Ekelns.  
  
„Das ist doch nicht Ihr ernst."Sagte Millicent naserümpfend und beobachtete die kleine Blase im Trank, die nun so groß anschwoll, dass sie platzte.  
  
„Sie können natürlich auch eine schmerzvolle Nacht vorziehen. Spätestens nach der Verwandlung wünschen Sie sich, ihn genommen zu haben." Millicent sah ein letztes Mal in den immer noch brodelnden Trank.  
  
„Dann mal runter damit."Sagte Millicent, die ihren Vater ansah. Remus hatte seinen Trank in der Zwischenzeit schon angeekelt hinunter geschluckt und gab den leeren Becher an Snape zurück. Millicent hielt sich die Nase zu und schüttete den Trank mit einem Mal hinunter. Sie schluckte es hinunter und ließ vor Schreck den Becher fallen. Ihre Kehle schien zu brennen, ihre Eingeweide schien jemand rauszureißen und sie bekam kaum noch Luft.  
  
„W- Was ist mit ihr? SNAPE!"hörte Millicent noch ihren Vater rufen, bevor Harry sie sah, wie sie langsam vom Stuhl glitt.  
  
„Ich wusste es doch, sie ist zu jung für den Werwolfsbann Trank."  
  
„Sie darf aber nicht hier im Haus wie ein unzähmbares Tier herum wandeln."  
  
„Sie kommt zu sich!"Millicent schlug die Augen auf.  
  
„W- Was ist passiert?"fragte sie und rappelte sich wieder auf.  
  
„Dir hat der Werwolfsbann Trank wohl nicht gemundet."Lächelte Remus, nun sichtlich erleichtert.  
  
„Ich wusste es."Murmelte Millicent, doch eher zu sich selbst.  
  
„Was sagst du?"fragte ihr Vater und setzte sich zurück auf den Stuhl.  
  
„Äh – nichts. Überhaupt nichts."Millicent sah zu Harry. Er schien zu verstehen.  
  
Später fand Harry Millicent erneut auf dem Dach. Sie schien diesen Platz zu mögen, weil dort immer ein leichter Wind wehte und man von hier aus am besten die Straße sehen konnte, ohne gesehen zu werden.  
  
„Über was denkst du nach?"fragte Harry und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
„Ich denke, ich sollte es meinem Vater sagen. Dass meine Mutter ein Todesser war."  
  
„Du würdest ihm damit das Herz zerbrechen."  
  
„Ich weiß, aber ich lüge ihn ungern an. Er durchschaut mich so leicht."  
  
„Wie sieht es mit der Werwolfsverwandlung aus?"  
  
„Es setzt bald ein."Millicent sah auf ihre Uhr. „Noch knapp eine halbe Stunde. Ich werde dann im Zimmer meines Vaters sein. Ich bitte dich, Harry, nicht in das Zimmer zu gehen. Und wenn das schlimmste passieren wollte – erinnere dich an meine Bitte."  
  
„Aber ich kann dich nicht umbringen!"  
  
„Du wirst nicht mich umbringen. Wenn der Werwolfsbann Trank wirklich nicht wirkt, dann liegt es daran, dass Voldemort seine Hände im Spiel hatte und ich werde schon längst tot sein. Versprich es mir einfach. Bitte, Harry." Zögernd nickte er.  
  
Bita ging noch einmal in Remus' Zimmer, um nachzuschauen, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Doch als Bita in das Zimmer kam, sah sie Remus, wie er schlafend mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch lag. Sie lächelte und ging näher heran. Langsam streckte Bita die hand aus, um Remus über den Kopf zu streicheln, als er plötzlich aufschreckte, ihr Handgelenk packte, doch plötzlich in diesem Moment über das Buch auf dem Boden stolperte. Bita hielt sich an Remus fest, um nicht um zu fallen, doch Remus fiel bereits und beide landeten aufeinander auf dem Bett. Remus hatte die Hände um ihre Hüfte gelegt und Bita an seinen Schultern, so dass beide sich direkt ansahen. Genau in diesem Moment sahen beide zur Tür. Sirius sah die beiden an.  
  
„Sirius, es ist nicht so -"wollte Bita erklären, doch Sirius schlug schon die Tür zu. Bita drückte Remus von sich aufs Bett und rauschte die Tür hinaus, um Sirius zu folgen. Als Bita in der Küche ankam, merkte sie, dass sich das gerade geschehene ziemlich schnell herum sprach. Sie kassierte vorwurfsvolle Blicke und Mrs. Weasley sah sie entsetzt an.  
  
„Wo ist Sirius?"fragte sie.  
  
„Ich, an deiner Stelle, würde ihn in Ruhe lassen -"  
  
„Es ist nicht so gewesen, wie ihr denkt! Wo ist Sirius! Ich muss mit ihm reden!"  
  
„Er ist in sein Zimmer gerauscht."Brummte Moody und beobachtete sie scharf von oben bis unten. Bita machte kehrt und ging wieder nach oben, riss die Tür zu Sirius und ihr Zimmer auf und fand Sirius.  
  
„Was willst du noch!"brummte sie Sirius an.  
  
„Sirius, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst! Als Remus geschlafen hatte, bin ich in sein Zimmer, um nach zusehen, ob es ihm gut geht!"  
  
„Wieso sollte ich dir noch glauben?"  
  
„Warum sollte ich etwas mit Remus anfangen? Du weißt selber, dass er nicht der Typ für mich ist!"  
  
„NA und? Es gibt so viele Menschen, die – die das Abenteuer suchen!"Sirius wusste selbst, dass sein Gesagtes sich kindisch und albern anhörte, doch ihm war es egal.  
  
„Sirius", Bita ging so nah zu ihm, dass sie sich beinahe berührten. (Tut mir leid, aber ich stehe unter Alkoholeinfluss) „Ich liebe nur dich und daran wird sich nichts ändern! Warum sollte ich plötzlich etwas mit – Remus anfangen? Er ist vor kurzem Vater geworden!"Sirius schien schwächer zu werden, je näher Bita kam. Nun kam Bita so nah heran, dass sich ihre Lippen beinahe berührten. „Du weißt, dass du mir viel bedeutest, Sirius, oder?"Sirius nickte. „Und ich hätte niemals vor – dich zu verletzen, oder?"Sirius nickte erneut. Dann küsste Bita Sirius und beide berührten sich zärtlich. Was aber keiner merkte war, dass ein verwunderte Remus sie beobachtete.  
  
Millicent ging nach knapp fünfzehn Minuten des Redens nach unten, um die Werwolfs Verwandlung abzuwarten. Nervös und zitternd bog Millicent in Remus' Zimmer ein. Harry setzte sich derweilen in die Küche, um den Abend in der Küche zu sitzen.  
  
„Wie geht es den Beiden."Fragte Hermine, als Harry sich hinsetzte.  
  
„Remus scheint es gut zu gehen, doch Millicent hatte Angst. Sie glaubt, dass der Werwolfstrank nicht gewirkt hat."  
  
„Wir werden es ja sehen."Brummte Moody und musterte Sirius und Bita, die nah bei einander saßen. „Auf jedenfall ist Remus sicher, denn er ist ja schließlich schon ein Werwolf und wenn Millicent tatsächlich aus dem Zimmer kommt, sind Bita und Sirius noch da, um sich in ein Animagus zu verwandeln."  
  
Harry sah auf die Uhr. Noch zehn Sekunden bis zur Verwandlung ... noch neun ...noch acht .... noch sieben – Hermine zitterte – noch fünf .... noch vier – Alle sahen gebannt zur Uhr ... zwei .... eins – Der Vollmond schien direkt in die Küche und Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut. Markerschütternde Schreie durchströmten das Haus. Einer schrecklicher als der andere. Harry kniff die Augen zu, um sich nicht vorstellen zu müssen, wie Millicent nun litt. Dann – Stille. Alle sahen sich an, als plötzlich ein Knurren und ein Jaulen zu vernehmen war.  
  
„Millicent."Stöhnte Harry und sauste nach oben.  
  
„HARRY, BLEIB HIER!"schrie ihm noch Bita entgegen, doch Harry hörte schon nicht mehr zu. Er stolperte die Treppe hinauf und riss die Tür zu Remus' Zimmer auf. Der Remus-Werwolf lag jaulend auf dem Boden, auf seinem Rücken war eine klaffende Wunde und Millicent stand in der anderen Ecke und hatte nun Harry erblickt. Sie schlich langsam auf ihn zu und knurrte ihn an.  
  
„Nein. Bitte. Lass es nicht wahr sein."Murmelte Harry vor sich hin, als an ihm zwei große schwarze Hunde vorbei rauschten. Knurrend hielten sie vor Millicent an.  
  
„Harry, komm hier hin!"rief Hermine und zog ihm am Ärmel zurück von der Tür. Harry sah noch, wie sich einer der beiden Hunde auf Millicent stürzten, als Mr. Weasley schon die Tür schloss.  
  
„S- Sie werden Millicent doch nicht – das dürfen sie nicht -"Harry atmete schneller. Er musste zurück in den Raum. Zurück, um Millicent zu helfen ...  
  
... Ich erinnere mich manchmal an Dinge aus der Vergangenheit..... Menschen schrieen......... Der Tod deiner Mutter ..... Der einzige, der mir den Aufenthalt dort angenehm bereitete, war Peter...... Ich komme öfters hierher, um mir nur das Bild meiner Mutter anzusehen. Manchmal denke ich, warum ich nicht einfach hinein springe ..... Ich werde es nicht verhindern können, Harry..... Ich wurde geboren, um zu töten........ Und – wenn es soweit ist - töte mich.....  
  
Das Versprechen, was er Millicent einst gab, erschien wieder in seinen Gedanken. Er hatte es ihr versprochen. Aber konnte er es einhalten? Nein, er konnte nicht zu lassen, dass ihr etwas passierte. Harry sah zu den anderen. Niemand schien im Moment Notiz von ihm zu nehmen, also nutzte Harry die Gelegenheit und riss die Tür auf.  
  
„NEIN HARRY, KOMM ZURÜCK!"rief ihm noch Ron entgegen, doch Harry schloss die Tür. Einer der beiden schwarzen Hunde drehte sich zu Harry und plötzlich stürzte sich die Werwolfs-Millicent auf den Hund. Dieser wurde sofort von ihr umgerissen. Sofort stürzte sich der andere Hund auf Millicent, die aber nicht von dem von ihr attackierten Hund los ließ. Von der Ecke her knurrte jemand. Es war Remus, der an seiner Pfote blutete. Er knurrte Harry an, was Harry zu verstehen gab, dass er gehen sollte.  
  
„Nein, Remus, ich kann jetzt nicht gehen."Sagte Harry und versuchte den oberen Hund von Millicent weg zu ziehen. Es schien Sirius zu sein, da der andere Hund viel kleiner war. Sirius knurrte Harry an und gab ihm ebenfalls zu verstehen, dass er gehen sollte. Harry zog aber weiter an Sirius, doch ohne Glück. Sirius ließ sich nicht weg ziehen.  
  
„Millicent, bitte."Stöhnte Harry und zog weiter an Sirius. Plötzlich stieß Sirius aus und Harry fiel auf den Boden. Sirius knurrte ihn an und gab ihm zu verstehen, bei Remus zu bleiben. Harry krabbelte rückwärts an die Wand und schaute den dreien zu, wie sie rangen. Remus neben ihm jaulte und sein ganzer Rücken war mit Blut bedeckt. Dann ging die Tür auf.  
  
„HARRY, RAUS HIER!"schrie ihm Ron entgegen, doch Harry bewegte sich nicht.  
  
„ZWING MICH NICHT, DICH HOLEN ZU KOMMEN."Sagte Ron schon fast flehend. Er hoffte inständig, dass er nicht an den Dreien vorbei musste. Doch Harry blieb stur und blieb weiter neben Remus sitzen.  
  
„Harry, du kannst jetzt nichts für Millicent tun!"sagte Hermine. „Sirius und Bita kümmern sich um sie."Zögernd rappelte sich Harry auf, sah aber noch einmal zu den dreien, bevor er auf die Tür zu ging. Langsam und vor allen Dingen leise ging Harry vorbei an Millicent. Diese schaute auf, doch bevor sie etwas machen konnte, stürzte sich Bita, die in der Zwischenzeit frei gekommen war, auf sie. Hermine zog ihn unsanft aus dem Zimmer und Mr. Weasley schloss die Tür.  
  
„Warum bist du abgehauen?"fragte Mr. Weasley und jemand schien gegen die Tür geflogen zu sein.  
  
„I- Ich musste ihr doch helfen. Sonst -"  
  
„Sonst was, Harry."Sagte Mr. Weasley, der nun ungewöhnt wütend wirkte.  
  
„Sonst – ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen. Ich hab 's ihr versprochen."  
  
„Wem hast du was versprochen, Harry."Sagte Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Ich hab es Millicent versprochen – niemandem zu sagen." Harry wirkte nun verbissener. „Und ich werde es auch einhalten."  
  
„Nun gut, wenn du dich dazu bereit fühlst, es uns zu sagen, du weißt, wo wir sind, aber du kannst nicht einfach immer der Gefahr in die Arme rennen, verstehst du das?" Harry fühlte sich wie ein Kleinkind, dessen Eltern mit ihm böse waren. „Bita und Sirius kommen schon damit klar, schließlich haben sie ihre ganze Schulzeit mit einem Werwolf gekämpft."  
  
„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, Harry."Meldete sich nun eine besorgte Mrs. Weasley.  
  
„Lass mich das machen, Molly. Was bildest du dir ein, Harry? Du bist kein Animagus. Du kannst Millicent nicht helfen!"  
  
„Dann werde ich eben ein Animagus! Wie mein Vater! Wie Bita! Oder wie Sirius!"  
  
„Sirius oder Bita, ja selbst dein Vater würden es nicht gut heißen! Wenn man nicht weiß, wie man so etwas macht, kann dies tödlich sein!"  
  
„Ich werde ein Animagus. Mit deren Hilfe oder nicht!"sagte Harry und verschwand den Gang hinunter, in sein Zimmer. 


	34. Wieder sehen im St Mungo

Tja ja, der Harry. Immer für eine Überraschung gut. Nur ich finde, der übertreibt ganz schön in Sachen Millicent. Na ja, gucken wir mal, wie es mit Millicent und Harry weiter geht. Aber besonders bin ich gespannt, wie und wer es Harry ausredet, ein Animagi zu werden ...  
  
„Harry?"Die Tür zu Harry 's Zimmer ging auf. Ron, der die Mundwinkel leicht nach unten gezogen hatte, kam auf Harry zu.  
  
„Ich wollte ihr doch nur helfen."Sagte Harry und starrte weiter an seine Zimmerdecke. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Ron näher kam.  
  
„Ich weiß. Aber du kannst ihr nicht helfen, wenn sie ein Werwolf ist. Du würdest nicht nur dich in Gefahr bringen, sondern auch Millicent."Harry richtete sich auf dem Bett auf.  
  
„Meinst du, es ist möglich, dass ich ein Animagi werde?"  
  
„Harry, du weißt ganz genau, dass so etwas tödlich ist. Dein Vater, Sirius und Bita hatten einfach Glück gehabt. Und Wurmschwanz hätte es nicht ohne sie geschafft."  
  
„Aber ich will Millicent beistehen."  
  
„Millicent könnte sich niemals verzeihen, wenn sie dich verletzen würde. Sieh dir Sirius, Bita oder Remus an. Sie kämpfen mit ihr bis zur Erschöpfung. Wir können hier nur sitzen und warten."  
  
„Aber warum hat der Trank nicht gewirkt?"Ron zuckte mit den Achseln. Er setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes und sah Harry an.  
  
„Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie noch nicht erwachsen ist. Sie ist vielleicht noch nicht stark genug. Oder Snape hat versucht, sie zu vergiften."Fügte Ron achselzuckend hinzu, um die Stimmung ein wenig zu lockern.  
  
„Wenn er das versucht hat, dann zeig ich ihm mal, wie ein Mensch zu einem Monster mutieren kann."Brummte Harry, konnte sich aber sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Eine Weile schwiegen sie, bis Ron erneut sprach.  
  
„Du magst sie sehr, nicht wahr?"sagte er, immer noch leicht lächelnd. Harry sah ihn jetzt genau in die Augen. Er nickte nur. Ron seufzte.  
  
„Ja, sie ist schon was besonderes."Sagte Ron und schien in seine Gedanken einzutauchen.  
  
„Was meinst du damit?"fragte Harry und lehnte sich neben Ron an die Wand. Ron wandte den Kopf zu ihm.  
  
„Wenn ich ganz ehrlich sein darf, Harry. Und du darfst nicht sauer oder so auf mich sein."Harry wartete gespannt auf das, was jetzt kommen sollte. „Ich habe die gleichen Gefühle für Millicent, wie du für sie." Harry 's Magen verkrampfte sich mit einem Mal.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ich wusste, dass du so reagierst -"  
  
„Weiß sie davon?"Harry sprang von seinem Bett auf, während Ron ruhig weiter auf dem Bett saß.  
  
„Nein, sie weiß es nicht. Ich kann meine Gefühle gut verbergen. Und nicht so offen zeigen, wie gewisse Andere."Ron sah ihn eindringlich an.  
  
„Was soll das schon wieder heißen."Entgegnete ihm Harry und er runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Nun ja, jeder hier merkt, dass du sie – anhimmelst. Dort, wo sie ist, bist du auch. Und ihr habt euch auf dem Dach geküsst. Daher habe ich dich gefunden."  
  
„I- Ihr habt es gesehen?"  
  
„Ja. Remus war nicht grade davon begeistert, als Moody plötzlich aufschrie: SIE TUN ES! SIE TUN ES! Er wollte erst aufs Dach stürzen, wenn ihn Sirius nicht aufgehalten hätte."Harry wurde sofort knallrot, als ihm der Gedanke an den ersten Kuss mit Millicent hochstieg. Ron schaute auf seine Uhr.  
  
„Es müsste doch bald mal nachlassen."Sagte er und lauschte. Das Knurren wurde schwächer. „Kommst du mit ins Wohnzimmer? Dann können wir ein wenig Schach oder Snape explodiert spielen."Ron versuchte, Harry damit aufzumuntern, doch Harry wirkte immer noch bedrückt, selbst als sie die vierte Runde Snape Explodiert anfingen. Nach knapp einer weiteren Stunde hörte man knapp vier Leute die Treppe hinunter stolpern. Harry sah zur Treppe. Bita und Sirius hielten sich gegenseitig fest, um nicht umzufallen. Beide hatten tiefe Kratz- und Bisswunden und torkelten ins Wohnzimmer. Hinter ihnen kamen Remus und Millicent. Remus' Rücken war mit Blut bedeckt und er drückte seine ebenfalls blutende Hand an seinen Bauch. Doch die Schwächste schien Millicent zu sein. Diese konnte sich noch so eben auf den Beinen halten. Alle vier sahen aus, als ob sie vom Schlachtfeld kämen. Mrs. Weasley eilte herbei, um Millicent auf den Sessel zu helfen, Mr. Weasley machte sich dran, Remus' Wunden zu versorgen und Fred und George halfen Bita und Sirius, versorgt zu werden. Harry eilte hinüber zu Millicent.  
  
„Vorsicht, Harry."Brummte Moody und drückte ihn vor ihr weg. „Es geht ihr sehr schlecht."  
  
„W- Was fehlt ihr?"Moody fühlte ihre Stirn.  
  
„Sie hat hohes Fieber."Brummte er. „Dieses Mal hat die Verwandlung ihr ganz schön zugesetzt. Es hat keinen Sinn, Molly."Fügte Moody hinzu, als Mrs. Weasley mit einem nassen Tuch zu ihr kam. „Wir müssen sie ins St. Mungo bringen."  
  
„Mein Herr."  
  
„Was ist!"brummte Voldemort und starrte weiter in seine Kugel.  
  
„Darf ich jetzt ins St. Mungo?"  
  
„Erst, wenn sie ihr Zimmer bekommen hat und die anderen gegangen sind. Dann darfst du sie töten."  
  
„Ich schätze mal, dass der andere Werwolf auch dort bleibt. Vermutlich auch Potter."  
  
„Bring Lupin um und bring Millicent und Potter zu mir. Ich werde mich dann um sie kümmern."Der Jäger verbeugte sich tief und wandte sich zum gehen, als die Tür aufging.  
  
„M- Meister?"Es war Bellatrix Lestrange, die schüchtern ins Zimmer tritt. „Der Letifold hat mit Erfolg die Squib beseitigt. Wir haben das Mahl an den Himmel geschrieben. Dürfen wir jetzt Potter 's Verwandte auslöschen?"  
  
„Ich schätze mal, dass wir die Muggel nicht weiter brauchen und da Potter jeden Sommer dort hin zurück muss", Voldemort grinste. „Wird es wohl besser sein, wenn sie beseitigt sind."  
  
Harry trug Millicent den ganzen Weg über, da sie zu schwach war, um auf den Beinen stehen zu bleiben. Harry hatte mit Freude diese Arbeit übernommen, aber als die Leute sich nach den Beiden um drehten, wurde es schon peinlich. Harry stellte sich mit den anderen in die lange Schlange und wartete, bis sie endlich dran waren. Dieselbe mürrische Krankenschwester saß noch hinter dem Schalter und teilte den Leuten mit, wo sie hinmüssten.  
  
„Ich würde gerne zu meinem Sohn Oliver Wood."Sagte die Frau direkt vor Harry. Oliver Wood? Was war mit ihm?  
  
„Sie sind die Mutter von Oliver?"fragte Ron die Frau. Die Frau drehte sich mit einem Lächeln herum.  
  
„Ja. Woher kennt ihr ihn – ah, ich verstehe."Fügte die Frau hinzu, als sie Harry 's Narbe erblickte. „Darf ich ihnen die Hand schütteln, Mr. Potter." Fragte sie, ergriff aber schon seine Hand, mit der er Millicent fest hielt. „Ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass ich nur gutes von meinem Sohn gehört habe. Und ich muss hinzu fügen."Sie kam näher an ihn heran. „Ich habe Ihnen ja geglaubt, dass – Sie-wissen-schon-wer zurück ist."  
  
„Der nächste, bitte."Sagte die mürrische Stimme der Krankenschwester.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, aber wir sind jetzt dran."Sagte Remus und schubste Harry nach vorne. Die Krankenschwester beäugte Harry und Millicent misstrauisch, dann wanderte ihr Blick weiter über die anderen.  
  
„Wenn Sie den Pfarrer suchen, der ist vor knapp einer Stunde gegangen." Harry wurde sofort knallrot.  
  
„Oh nein, nein, nein."Winkte Remus ab. „Meine Tochter hier ist – äh -"Er ging näher an sie heran und flüsterte nun. „ein Werwolf und bei der Verwandlung gab es Komplikationen."  
  
„Zweiter Stock. Der nächste, bitte."  
  
Harry wandte sich zum Aufzug und stieg mit den anderen hinein. Ron drückte den Knopf für den Zweiten Stock und die Tür schloss sich. Doch im letzten Moment konnte sich Mrs. Wood noch rein drücken. Sie quetschte sich an Remus vorbei und drückte den Knopf für den dritten Stock.  
  
„Was ist denn mit Oliver passiert?"fragte Harry, als er bemerkte, dass der dritte Stock für Vergiftungen durch Zaubertränke und Pflanzen stand.  
  
„Mitten auf dem Platz hat jemand eine Teufelsschlinge wachsen lassen! Stellen Sie sich das mal vor! Und die Teufelsschlinge hat sich auf die Tribüne gestürzt und Oliver musste natürlich wieder versuchen, alle zu retten!"Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Zum Glück kam sofort der Trainer und hat ihm geholfen.  
  
„Wieso lässt jemand eine Teufelsschlinge mitten auf dem Quidditch Platz wachsen?"fragte Harry nach.  
  
„Ich glaub ja, dass es was mit Sie-wissen-schon-wem zu tun hat. Es war ein sehr volles Stadion und es wäre perfekt gewesen."Die Frau kam näher an Harry. „Ich glaube ja, es war – oh."Sie erblickte Bita, die sich genau hinter Harry stellte. „Ich muss hier raus."Sagte Mrs. Wood und die Tür ging auf. „Es hat mich gefreut, Sie kennen zu lernen."Mrs. Wood blickte noch einmal zu Bita, als die Aufzugstür auch wieder zu ging.  
  
„Wir müssen hier raus."Sagte Remus, als der Aufzug eine Station nach unten gefahren war und nun die Tür aufging.  
  
„Da sind Sie ja!"ein besorgter, mit krausigen weißen Haaren tragender Heiler kam direkt auf sie zu. „Das Kind muss sofort geheilt werden. Ach herrje, sie kocht ja förmlich. Remus, könntest du bitte Heiler Augustus Pye holen? Er soll mir assistieren."  
  
„Ihr kennt euch doch nicht zufällig?"fragte Harry und übergab Millicent dem Heiler.  
  
„Doch. Ich kenne ihn schon seit ich gebissen wurde."  
  
„Ist das deine Tochter, Remus?"fragte der Heiler und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
„Ja, und ich bitte Sie vorsichtig mit ihr umzugehen."Der Heiler nickte ihm zu und verschwand in das Zimmer, dass direkt neben ihm lag.  
  
„Ich geh jetzt in die Cafeteria. Ich brauch erst mal einen Tee. Kommt ihr mit?"Bita und Sirius und die Weasley 's nickten, doch Ron, Hermine und Harry winkten ab.  
  
„Nein, wir gehen Oliver besuchen."  
  
„Dann passt bloß auf, dass ihr der Verrückten nicht begegnet."Sagte Fred grinsend und folgte seinem Bruder George mit den anderen hoch in die Cafeteria. Harry, Ron und Hermine nahmen den nächsten Aufzug, der nach oben fuhr. Sie hatten Oliver schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und vielleicht würde ihm ein wenig Besuch nicht schaden. Außerdem könnten sie mehr über die mysteriöse Teufelsschlinge auf dem Platz heraus bekommen. Der lange Gang war stechend weiß. Nur die vereinzelten Bilder von früheren Heilern ließen ahnen, dass dort eine Wand war. Die meisten Heiler, die ihm aus dem Portrait her anstarrten, kannte Harry aus dem Unterricht, doch andere sagten ihm überhaupt nichts. Der Heiler Bruno Gröning zum Beispiel kante er sehr gut. Er war ein verrückter Heiler, dessen Anhänger heute noch seine in Alufolie eingewickelten Fingernägel anbeten. Doch die Namen Malcolm Southwood oder Harry Edwards sagten ihm überhaupt nichts. Hermine wollte er nicht fragen, sie hätte nur wieder laut aufgestöhnt und ihn gesagt, dass er doch besser im Unterricht aufpassen sollte. Die Drei bogen in ein Zimmer ein, auf dem die Aufschrift auf einem Messinghalter war: Chefheiler: Frank Ensteen. Heiler in Ausbildung: Igor Littlewee. Diese Namen hören sich so – merkwürdig an, dachte Harry und rümpfte die Nase  
  
„Ah, Besuch! Kommt rein, kommt rein!"sagte eine piepsige Stimme direkt hinter Harry. Harry wirbelte herum, doch dort stand niemand. Doch plötzlich zog etwas an seinem Hosenbein.  
  
„Hier unten, Sir."Sagte erneut die piepsige Stimme. Harry schaute nach unten, und erblickte einen sehr kleinen Mann. Noch kleiner als Professor Flitwick. Der hakennasige, krummlaufende Mann ähnelte mehr einem Hauselfen, als einem menschlichen Wesen.  
  
„Wollen Sie Drei Mister Wood besuchen?"Harry nickte, immer noch verwundert über die Größe des Mannes. Der Mann strahlte über beide Ohren. „Ich bin Igor Littlewee."Er reichte ihm die Hand und Harry nahm sie vorsichtig entgegen, er hatte Angst, sie zerbrechen zu können. Doch Littlewee schüttelte kräftig Harry 's Hand. Ungewöhnlich für so einen kleinen Mann.  
  
„Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Potter."Sagte er, immer noch vom einen Ohr zum anderen strahlend.  
  
„Wir würden jetzt gerne Oliver besuchen."Sagte Ron nun etwas brummig.  
  
„Oh, natürlich!"quiekte Littlewee und watschelte regelrecht in das Zimmer. Er stieß mit seiner winzigen Hand die Tür auf und ein noch weißerer Raum kam zum Vorschein. Harry musste die Augen zusammen kneifen, damit seine Augen nicht brannten.  
  
„Das Licht ist genau das richtige, wenn jemand von einer Teufelsschlinge befallen wurde. Bekanntlich hassen Teufelsschlingen Licht, aber das können Sie drei ja nicht wissen."Lachte Littlewee und hielt sich den Bauch.  
  
„Wenn Sie wüssten."Prustete Ron, worauf Hermine ihn unsanft einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen verpasste.  
  
„Harry! Ron! Hermine!"ertönte es von hinten. Es war Oliver, der am Bein und an einem Arm bandagiert war. Er winkte fröhlich mit seinem gesunden Arm. Seine Mutter saß ebenfalls am Bett, lächelte die drei an und stand auf.  
  
„Ich werde euch dann mal allein lassen."Sie lächelte ein letztes Mal und verschwand mit Littlewee durch die Tür.  
  
„Wie geht es dir, Oliver?"fragte Harry und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem zuvor Mrs. Wood gesessen hatte.  
  
„Ich bin schon wieder topfit! Aber hier kann ich kaum schlafen."Oliver fuhr in einem Flüsterton fort. „Wegen ihm."Oliver deutete auf dem Mann am Schreibtisch, der in die Weite schaute.  
  
„Er schreit die ganze Nacht. Er träumt nur schlechtes."Flüsterte Oliver. „Er war ein Auror. Aber er hat sein Bein verloren und die Heiler konnten es nicht mehr an ihm befestigen. Jetzt kann er sein Beruf nicht mehr ausüben."  
  
„Wie hat er denn sein Bein verloren."Flüsterte Hermine geschockt und blickte zum Stummel des Mannes, dass mal ein Bein war.  
  
„Eine Venemosa Tentakula hat es ihm abgebissen. Ach, und der dort drüben -" Oliver deutete auf den Mann genau neben ihm. „Er ist ein Unsäglicher. Er will aber nicht sagen, was ihm zu gestoßen ist. Aber er zuckt bei jedem schwarzen Umhang zusammen. Und die Frau dort drüben -"Oliver deutete auf die Frau zu seiner rechten. „Keiner weiß, was sie hat. Die Ärzte glauben, sie hat irgend etwas gesehen, was ihr so eine Angst gemacht hat, dass sie nicht mehr spricht."  
  
„Die Arme."Sagte Hermine und sah mitfühlend zu der Frau.  
  
„Habt ihr gewusst, dass Lockhart hier ist?"sagte Oliver und schloss damit das Thema ab, als ob diese Unfälle tag täglich passieren würden.  
  
„Ja, wir haben ihn letztes Jahr gesehen."Sagte Ron naserümpfend.  
  
„Er hatte sich hier hin verirrt und wollte uns Autogramme geben."Oliver öffnete mit der Hand die Schublade neben ihm. Ihm kamen tausende von Autogrammen entgegen, alle persönlich signiert von Lockhart. „Ich hab immer abgelehnt, aber er hat mir immer mehr gegeben. Wollt ihr welche?"  
  
„Nein danke."Sagte Harry und zog die Stirn in Falten.  
  
„Was ich dir noch sagen wollte, Harry. Ich fand es sehr gut von dir, dass du weiter deine Meinung vertreten hast, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist. Ah, und was ich dich fragen wollte -"Oliver kam näher an Harry heran und Ron und Hermine beugten sich ebenfalls vor, um besser hören zu können. „Dieser – Sirius Black – war nicht zufällig dein Freund, oder?"Aber Harry nickte. „Oh. Harry, ich hab gehört, was in der Mysteriumsabteilung passiert ist und ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut."  
  
.„Ist schon in Ordnung."Sagte Harry und versuchte, ein trauriges Gesicht aufzulegen.  
  
„Also wollt er dich gar nicht umbringen?"fragte Oliver neugierig. „Du weißt schon, in meinem letzten Schuljahr." 0 „Nein, er hat nach mir gesucht, um mir zu sagen, wer meine Eltern an Voldemort verraten hat -"Oliver schluckte merklich.  
  
„Harry, ich weiß, dass du keine Angst vor dem Namen hast, aber hier sind noch Leute, die Angst haben."  
  
„Entschuldige. Er wollte mir nur sagen, dass Peter Pettigrew meine Eltern an Du-weißt-schon-wen verraten hat."  
  
„ICH WUSSTE ES DOCH!"schrie Oliver triumphierend auf. Von seinen Zimmergenossen bekam er nur ein ‚SHH!'. „Ich wusste doch, dass Pettigrew nicht tot ist!"sagte Oliver nun etwas leiser.  
  
„Mr. Wood?"Eine raue, boshafte Stimme war genau hinter Harry zu hören.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Ich bin Frank Ensteen. Ich würde sie jetzt gerne untersuchen."Sagte er mit einer trollartigrauen Stimme.  
  
„Wir hatten sowieso vor, zu gehen."Sagte Hermine aufgedrückt lächelnd und erhob sich bereits.  
  
„Könntet ihr die anderen in Hogwarts von mir grüßen?"rief ihnen noch Oliver zu, als Ensteen sie schon rausdrängte.  
  
„Was für ein unfreundlicher Heiler."Murrte Hermine, als der Heiler die Tür zugeknallt hatte. „Gehen wir nachsehen, wie weit sie mit Millicent sind." Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen erneut den langen Gang entlang, der jetzt in ihren Augen brannte. Kaum im Aufzug, rieb sich Ron die Augen.  
  
„Mein Gott, muss das so hell sein?"brummte er und rieb sich die Augen.  
  
„Du hast doch gehört, was der Heiler gesagt hat."Sagte Hermine und drückte den Fahrstuhlknopf. „Es ist gut für Patienten, die von einer Teufelsschlinge attackiert wurden."  
  
„Aber ganz St. Mungo wird ja wohl nicht befallen sein."Brummte Ron erneut, worauf Hermine nur die Augen verdrehte. Als die Fahrstuhltür aufging, wären die drei beinahe in einen Mann hinein gerannt. Er trug einen weißen Umhang und seine Haare sahen aus, als ob er in die Steckdose gefasst hätte. Er lächelte die drei an.  
  
„Ah, Mr. Potter", er schüttelte Harry kräftig die Hand. „Ms. Granger."Er schüttelte Hermine zaghafter die Hand. „Und Mr. Weasley."er schüttelte Ron am kräftigsten die Hand. „Sie wollen bestimmt zu Ms. Lupin, nicht wahr? Ich bring sie drei zu ihr. Ach übrigens -"er drehte sich noch einmal um. „Ich bin Augustus Pye."Er lächelte Hermine fast genau so wie Lockhart an und ging in den Raum, in den der Heiler Millicent gebracht hatte. Es war ein angenehmes Zimmer, dessen Wände hellblau waren. Auf der Wand genau an Millicent 's Bett war ein Vollmond zu sehen. Nur ein Bild schmückte das Zimmer. Es war eine Karte von einem aufgeschnittenen Wolfes.  
  
„Das hier ist ein spezielles Zimmer für Werwölfe."Sagte Millicent schwächlich und lächelte leicht. Lupin erhob sich vom Stuhl, auf dem er zuvor neben Millicent gesessen hatte, und ging in Richtung Tür.  
  
„Sie darf sich nicht aufregen und laufen darf sie auch noch nicht. Sie ist viel zu schwach dafür. Ich bin in der Cafeteria."Flüsterte Lupin ihnen zu, dann verließ er das Zimmer.  
  
„Wie geht es dir, Millicent."Fragte Hermine vorsichtig und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl zwischen Harry und Ron.  
  
„Die Heiler sagen, dass ich über Nacht hier bleiben sollte. Mein Vater hat gesagt, dass einige Ordensmitglieder und er selber hier bleiben wollen, damit mir nichts geschieht. Als ob nicht schon genug Wirbel um mich wäre." Millicent sank den Blick.  
  
„Du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass du ein Werwolf geworden bist."Sagte Hermine und ihre Miene wurde bedrückter.  
  
„Wenn du dir vorstellst, dass du mit einen einzigen Biss ein Menschenleben auslöschen kannst, fühlst du dich in jeder Situation schuldig. Wie geht es Bita und Sirius?"  
  
„Den beiden geht es gut."Sagte Harry. „Sie haben nur ein paar Schrammen und Bisswunden."  
  
„Bisswunden?"Millicent richtete sich auf.  
  
„Ihnen ist aber nichts passiert -"Plötzlich schoss die Tür zum Raum auf.  
  
„RAUS HIER! DAS DUNKLE MAL! JEMAND HAT DAS DUNKLE MAL AN DEN HIMMEL GESETZT!"Die Heilerin rannte weiter die Gänge entlang. Millicent sah zu den Drei.  
  
„Er ist hier."  
  
So, das wird jetzt das letzte Kapitel sein und ich mein es Ernst. Ich sehe einfach kein sinn mehr hier drin, weiter zu schreiben. Für wen sollte ich mir denn noch die Mühe machen, macht sich ja sowieso keiner die Mühe, mal eine Review zu schreiben. Ich denke, das ist das letzte Kapitel meiner Geschichte, vielleicht auch nicht. Je nachdem wie ich drauf bin. (Ich will keinen Kommentar: Moira!) 


	35. Angst um die Tochter

„Erzählst du mir noch eine Geschichte, Bella?"Das kleine Mädchen deckte sich alleine zu. Auf der großen Decke war eine Schlange abgebildet, das Kopfkissen war in einem giftgrün gehalten, über ihr hing ein Mobile, an dem wildgewordene Werwölfe und Schlangen hangen. Leise drehten sie sich im Windzug. Die Wände waren kahl, man sah nichts weiter als die kahle Steinmauer. Nur ein einziges Gemälde schmückte den ganzen Raum. Es war ein Gemälde eines Bauernhofes. Die Hühner pickten auf dem Boden nach Körner und die Ziegen aßen Gras. Doch dort hinter dem Fenster im Haus saß ein kleines Mädchen. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und – weinte. Die Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wange, doch das Mädchen selber bewegte sich nicht.  
  
„Warum sollte ich dir eine Geschichte erzählen."Zischte Bellatrix das kleine Mädchen an.  
  
„I- Ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich dann schlafen werde."Stotterte das Mädchen gar vor Angst. Bellatrix schaute das Mädchen für einige Sekunden an, bevor sie leicht lächelte, sich einen Stuhl nahm und sich ganz nah an das Mädchen setzte.  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich -"Bellatrix drehte sich auf dem Stuhl und deutete auf das Gemälde. „was es mit diesem Mädchen auf sich hat?"Das Mädchen im Bett schüttelte den Kopf. „Früher galten Hexen als mordlustig und gefährlich. Sie hatten keine Zehen an den Füßen, sondern nur Stummel. Ihre Augen färbten sich schwarz, wenn sie wütend waren und – sie verabscheuten kleine Kinder wie dich."Bellatrix genoss für einen Moment die Angst in dem Mädchen, bevor sie fortfuhr.  
  
„Wenn Hexen sich einmal ihr Kinderopfer ausgesucht hatten, waren die Kinder in dem Moment verloren. So wie Emma."Bellatrix deutete erneut auf das Gemälde hinter ihr. „Emma wohnte genau hier in diesem Haus. Ihre Eltern waren gerade mit ihr hierhin gezogen. Mutter und Vater waren Kunst vernarrtiker und in jedem Zimmer hang ein Bild. Doch in Emma 's Zimmer hing dieses Bild. Das Bild von einem Bauernhof. Genau ihr gegenüber lebte eine Frau. Eine alte verwitwete Frau, die man nie sah. Sie wohnte alleine mit ihrer schwarzen Katze, wie du eine hast, alleine in einer kleinen Wohnung. Sie beobachtete Emma seit dem Tag, an dem sie hierher zog. Eines frühen Tages schickte Emma 's Mutter Emma zum Milch holen. Sie solle sich beeilen, rief sie ihr noch hinterher. Aber Emma sollte nie zurück kehren. Auf ihrem Weg wurde sie von der Hexe abgefangen und verschleppt. Als Emma an diesem Tag nicht wieder nach Hause kam, wurde die Muggel- Polizei eingeschaltet. Doch das einzigste, was sie von ihr fanden, war ihre Milchkanne. Wochen später saß die Familie in ihrem Kinderzimmer. Sie gingen oft in das Zimmer, um nach zu sehen, ob Emma nicht in ihrem Bett schlief. Doch sie schlief nie mehr in ihrem Bett. Eines Tages entdeckten ihre Eltern etwas, was ihnen das Blut gefrieren ließ. In dem Bild war eine Person. Eine Person die sich nicht bewegte, trotzdem zu schrieen schien. Es war Emma. Eingesperrt in dem Bild. Ihre Eltern wurden nie wieder gesehen. Vermutlich sind sie an der Schock gestorben, doch manche glauben, ihre Tochter hat sie alle umgebracht -"  
  
„Ich glaube es reicht, Bellatrix."Sagte eine piepsige, fast ängstliche Stimme. Ein Mann mit einer rattenähnlichen Nase und tränigen Augen stand im Türrahmen. „Du hast ihr genug Angst gemacht und außerdem beginnt die Sitzung gleich."Bellatrix grinste das Mädchen noch einmal an, bevor sie mit dem Mann verschwand. Doch der Mann kehrte noch einmal zurück, schaute dem Mädchen aber nicht in die Augen.  
  
„Gute Nacht -"murmelte er und sah zu Boden. „- Millicent."  
  
„Habt ihr eigentlich schon mal etwas von Arabella gehört?"fragte Remus in die Runde und nippte an seinem Kaffee.  
  
„Nein", brummte Moody und ließ sein magisches Auge misstrauisch über jeden Besucher wandern. „wahrscheinlich geht es ihr einfach nicht gut."  
  
„Ich denke nicht so."warf Bita in das Gespräch ein. Sofort sahen sie alle an.  
  
„Was meinst du damit?"brummte Bita und sein magisches Auge ruhte nun auf ihr.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl. Vielleicht sollte ich mal nach sehen, ob es ihr wirklich gut geht." Fletcher, der später hinzu gekommen war, als er hörte, dass alle im St. Mungo waren, wurde nun von Mad-Eye beäugt.  
  
„Was ist das dort für ein Buch, Fletcher?"brummte er und schien lesen zu können, was in dem Buch stand, was Fletcher in seiner Brusttasche hatte.  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, Moody, lass das. Das is' privat!"sagte Fletcher und versuchte Vergeblicherweise mit der Hand das Buch zuzudecken. Mad-Eye blickte wieder zu Bita.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihr schlecht geht."Entgegnete er ihr, als ob er ihr nicht recht vertrauen würde.  
  
„Ich kann die sagen, Moody, dass mich mein Gefühl noch nie im stich gelassen hat."  
  
„Ja, natürlich! Zum Beispiel hat dich dein Gefühl nicht verlassen, als du uns nicht sagen wolltest, wo Voldemort 's Versteck ist!"Moody richtete sich auf und sah sie an. Bita stand ebenfalls auf und ein merkwürdiges Glimmen war in ihren Augen. Sirius machte sich bereit, die beiden Streithähne auseinander zu ziehen, als plötzlich die Tür aufschoss.  
  
„DAS DUNKLE MAL! JEMAND HAT DAS DUNKLE MAL AN DEN HIMMEL GESETZT!"Eine Heilerin schrie es. Sie fuchtelte mit den Armen herum, machte eine Runde durch den Raum und verschwand wieder. Erst dann schienen die Leute registriert zu haben, was geschehen war. Stühle fielen um, Menschen schrieen und alle stürzten in Richtung Ausgang.  
  
„WIR MÜSSEN DIE VIER HOLEN!"rief Bita den anderen zu und wurde schon mit den Strom mitgezogen. Bita hielt die Leine an der Sirius befestigt war fest in der Hand, um Sirius in dem Getümmel nicht zu verlieren. Bita spürte, wie sie immer mehr zum Aufzug gedrängt wurde, doch sie musste doch auf die anderen warten.  
  
„KOMMT SCHNELLER! HALTET EUCH GEGENSEITIG FEST! WIR DÜRFEN NICHT GETRENNT WERDEN!"rief Moody mit seiner brummigen Stimme und hielt zeitgleich den Arm von Ginny. Aber plötzlich hielt die Menschenmaße an und Bita drohte umzufallen, hätte der Heiler sie nicht noch gehalten.  
  
„Was ist da vorne los?"  
  
„Warum geht es nicht weiter?"  
  
Die Leute beschwerten sich und man merkte deutlich, dass langsam Panik aufkam. Bita bemerkte, wie Remus, der Mrs. Weasley 's Arm hielt, sich nach vorne drückte. Ein pubertierender, vielleicht in der Ausbildung stehender junger Mann in einem weißen Kittel versperrte den Weg zum Aufzug. Er hatte eine hübsche Portion Pickel und ähnelte dem Mann aus dem Fahrenden Ritter.  
  
„Tut mir Leid, Sir, aber Sie können hier nicht durch."Sagte der junge Mann und hielt Remus auf, einzusteigen. Bita sah nun deutlich die Aggressivität in Remus' Augen und alle Gelassenheit war verschwunden. Remus packte dem Mann am Kragen.  
  
„Nun hören Sir mir mal zu! Meine Tochter und meine Freunde sind hier irgendwo in diesem merlinverdammten Gebäude! Nun ist Schluss mit den Höflichkeiten!"Remus stieß den Mann unsanft in den Fahrstuhl. „Sie werden uns nun ALLE nach unten fahren, ist das klar!"Der junge Mann nickte ängstlich und seine Pickel schienen weiß zu werden. Die Ordenstruppe wurde durchgelassen und alle stiegen ein. Kaum schlossen sich die Türen, hörte man deutlich Jubelschreie und einer rief: „Endlich mal einer, der sich durchsetzt!"  
  
„So kannte ich dich ja noch gar nicht, Remus!"sagte Bita, als sie ausgestiegen waren und währenddessen nun den Gang zu Millicent 's Zimmer entlang liefen. Auch Sirius wedelte freudig mit dem Schwanz.  
  
„Ich erkenn mich auch nicht wieder."Lächelte Remus schwach und bog in Millicent 's Zimmer ein, doch – alle vier waren verschwunden. „Nein." Stöhnte Remus und suchte das Zimmer mit den Augen ab, als ob einer der vier hinter einer Ecke sich versteckte.  
  
„Sie müssen runter zum Ausgang gegangen sein."Sagte Bita und sah Remus an. Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, schon war er erneut auf dem Weg zum Aufzug. Die Ordensmitglieder quetschten sich mit zu den anderen Insassen des Aufzuges hinein und fuhren gemeinsam nach unten. Unten in der Lobby schrieen Menschen und deuteten hoch zum Himmel. Sogar von hier drin konnte man es sehen. Das dunkle Mal.  
  
„Sie müssen doch hier irgendwo sein."Sagte Remus und suchte vergebens nach den Vieren.  
  
„DA SIND SIE!"schrie Moody auf und deutete zur Tür. „SIE SIND GLEICH DRAU – NEIN, KOMMT ZURÜCK!"fügte er hinzu, als er jemanden zu sehen schien.  
  
„Was ist, Mad-Eye?"  
  
„Da draußen! Da sind Dementoren! Und er! Er ist auch da!"rief Moody auf und sein magisches Auge kullerte wie verrückt. „Der Jäger! Er ist es!" Remus riss die Augen auf. Er musste so schnell wie möglich hier durch. Aber wie? Schon sah er Bita, wie sie die Leine an Mr. Weasley gab, ‚Elasto!' rief und schon über die Masse drüber sprang. Warum bin ich nicht drauf gekommen?, dachte Remus, holte seinen Zauberstab heraus, rief ebenfalls ‚Elasto!' und schon riss es ihn vom Boden. Er sah noch die verwunderte Masse unter sich, als er auch schon wieder auf den Boden kam. Doch irgendjemand hielt ihn plötzlich fest und es war nicht Bita.  
  
„So eine Freude, Remus."Sagte die eisige Stimme. Er war direkt in die Hände des Jägers gesprungen. Schon merkte er, wie der Jäger die kalte Klinge an seine Kehle setzte. „Dir ist bewusst, dass nur ein Schnitt mit diesem Silbermesser reicht, um dich zu eliminieren."Hauchte der Jäger in sein Ohr.  
  
„Fahr zur Hölle."Zischte Remus und merkte, wie die Klinge näher kam.  
  
„Keine Sorge. Ich habe nicht vor, dir etwas zu tun. Noch nicht. Ich bin mehr – an deiner Tochter interessiert -"  
  
„Lass ihn los."Sagte jemand neben Remus, vielleicht zwei Meter von ihm entfernt. Remus konnte aus den Augenwinkeln Millicent erkennen, wie Harry und Ron sie stützten.  
  
„Ah, die kleine Miss Lupin."Sagte der Jäger und lächelte. „DEMENTOREN!" fügte er hinzu und Sekunden später wurde es eisig. Etwas kam näher und Remus merkte, dass er immer schwächer wurde. Seine Gedanken an den Biss kamen wieder. Die Menschen im St. Mungo fielen der Reihe nach um und plötzlich – herrschte Stille. Nur die Ordensmitglieder und der Jäger standen noch aufrecht auf den Beinen.  
  
„Ich fand es ein wenig laut hier."Grinste der Jäger und drückte erneut die Klinge nah an Remus' Kehle.  
  
„Du willst ihn doch gar nicht."Sagte Millicent.  
  
„Du hast Recht. Aber – ich werde es wahrlich genießen, ihn in meinen Armen sterben zu sehen."  
  
„Ich schlage dir einen Tausch vor. Dafür musst du meinen Vater gehen lassen -"  
  
„Nein, Millicent, was tust du da!"sagte Remus und versuchte, los zu kommen, doch der Jäger drückte nur weiter die Klinge an seine Kehle.  
  
„Ich werde mit dir kommen. Wenn du die anderen verschonst."  
  
„Das kannst du nicht machen!"sagte nun Moody und sein Auge kullerte wie verrückt.  
  
„Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen."Zischte Millicent, als ob sie sagen wollte, dass er doch endlich verstehen sollte.  
  
„Wenn ihr aber nicht wollt", grinste der Jäger. „Dann kann ich auch den Hund mit nehmen."Sagte er und deutete auf den Hund. Sirius knurrte.  
  
„Lass das, Tatze."Sagte Bita fast so, als ob Sirius ein richtiger Hund wäre.  
  
„Nein, unser Abkommen gilt. Lass meine Freunde gehen, dafür komme ich mit dir."Harry und Ron stützten sie weiter und brachten sie zum Jäger. Völlig Kommentarlos. Sobald der Jäger Millicent packen konnte, stieß er Remus von sich weg, so dass er hinfiel. Der Jäger lächelte breit, sah ihr direkt in die Augen und hielt die Klinge an ihren Hals.  
  
„Es gibt eine kleine Planänderung."Grinste er. „DEMENTOREN! TÖTET SIE ALLE!"rief er und zerrte die sich wehrende Millicent mit sich. Schon rauschten die Dementoren herbei und die Ordensmitglieder wichen zurück und stolperten beinahe über die auf dem Boden liegenden Menschen. Es war ein Trick gewesen, dachte Harry. Ein mieser Trick, um an Millicent zu kommen. Aber Millicent sagte, sie hätte alles unter Kontrolle. Hoffentlich passierte ihr nichts. Die Dementoren kamen näher.  
  
Was ich ja schon mal hinzu fügen muss, ist folgendes: Es ist merkwürdig, dass man erst sagen muss, man hört auf, um ein paar Reviews zu bekommen. Ich hatte eigentlich beschlossen, mehr für die Schule zu tun und ganz bei fanfiction.net aufzuhören, aber meine Cousine würde mich dann heute noch verprügeln. Leere Versprechungen sollte man nie aussprechen, wie zum Beispiel, dass man nun Reviews schreibt, wenn ich weiter schreibe. Man sollte das nicht sagen, wenn man es so wirklich nicht meint. Und ich denkein knapp 3 oder 4 Wochen sitze ich wieder vor dem PC und will aufhören, weil ich keine Reviews mehr bekomme ... 


	36. Rückkehr in die Vergangenheit

Wie ich es mir dachte, nur 2 Leute haben eine Review geschrieben. Vielleicht bin ich auch mit den Kapiteln zu schnell. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach einmal im Monat nen Kapitel machen, mit noch mehr Cliffs.  
  
Sina: JA, ICH HAB ZEIT, UM ES ZU BEANTWORTEN =D : 1. Wo steht Harry? Steht er nun auf der guten oder auf der bösen Seite. Hat er nur mit dem Jäger oder eigentlich mit Voldi das Abkommen?  
  
Ich kann dir das leider nicht verraten, schließlich will ich dir die Spannung nicht vermiesen. Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass der Jäger sehr Trickreich ist und sich Harry 's Aussagen so auslegt, dass es ihm vom Vorteil ist. 2. Will Voldi ihn noch töten oder wartet er ab bis Bita hops ist? Meinst du jetzt Harry? Natürlich will Voldemort ihn noch töten! Darum geht's doch auch ausschließlich in Rowlings Büchern. Warum wartet er denn immer noch darauf, dass Bita auf seine Seite kommt? Er wartet doch gar nicht mehr zwinker 3. Warum sieht er nur zu beim Spiel ohne etwas zu unternehmen? Will er Harry doch noch auf seine Seite haben?  
  
Wen meinsu jetzt? Harry unternimmt nichts, weil Millicent und die anderen zusammen einen Plan haben. Natürlich versucht die böse Seite Harry auf ihre Seite zu bekommen. Schließlich ist Harry mächtig, weil er mit Bita verwandt ist. 4. Warum 'zieht' er das Mädchen erst groß um es dann zu vernichten?  
  
Millicent war genau so ‚geschaffen' und großgezogen, wie Voldemort es beabsichtigte. Doch Millicent lernte die Außenwelt kennen und sah, dass diese neugewonnene Welt IHRE Welt war. Voldemort hat sich von dem Jäger umgarnen lassen und schließlich die Erlaubnis erteilt, sie zu töten. Nicht ganz ohne zögern. Schließlich – wie würdest du reagieren, wenn ein Kind, dass du aufgezogen hast und eigentlich auch liebst, plötzlich sterben muss? Also an Voldemort geht das nicht so trocken vorbei. 5. Was für eine Rolle spielt Snape?  
  
Erst stirbt er und wenn er wieder da ist kommt er gar nicht zum 'Zug'. Er ist doch nicht umsonst wiederbelebt wurden oder?  
  
Snape wird noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen, aber erst in Hogwarts. Er hatte sich für Harry geopfert und so mit deutlich gemacht, dass er immer noch in James' Schuld steht. (Peter wird auch noch eine wichtige Rolle haben) 6. Was für Fähigkeiten bekommt Harry noch? Was ist aus seiner geworden die er bei Snape angewannt hat?  
  
Das sind die Zeichen, dass Harry etwas von Bita geerbt hat, aber er glaubt genau wie die anderen, dass Bita ihn ‚steuert'. 7. Warum ist Harry manchmal richtig schlau und im nächsten Moment total naiv?  
  
Ich nenne es mal so: er steckt noch mitten in der Pubertät und ist ein wenig Schizophren -. Nein, im Ernst. Harry weiß viel, aber er ist sich dessen nicht bewusst. Für Millicent oder für seine Freunde würde er alles tun. Wenn nötig auch die Seiten wechseln.  
  
Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen, aber ich glaube, ich habe sehr viel verraten. -  
  
„Kommt zurück."Sagte Bita ruhig und drängte alle nach hinten, ließ aber die Dementoren nicht aus den Augen.  
  
„Dieses Mal fallen wir nicht auf dich herein, Mensch."Sagte ein Dementor und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.  
  
„Dann wird wohl die alte Leier ‚Da ist ein dreiköpfiger Affe hinter dir' nicht funktionieren, was?"sagte Bita und ging weiter rückwärts.  
  
„Halte uns nicht für dumm, Mensch."Sagte der Dementor nun ein wenig aggressiver.  
  
„Das würde mir doch noch nicht mal in meinen – schönsten Momenten – einfallen lassen."Lächelte Bita den Dementor weiter herausfordernd. Nun wurden die Dementoren wütend und schwebten nun auf sie zu. Im letzten Moment konnte sich Bita noch ducken, so dass die Dementoren an ihr vorbei rauschten. Doch nicht ganz ohne Bita Schaden zu gefügt zu haben. Bita stürzte auf den Boden, konnte sich aber wieder schnell aufrappeln. Sie wollte den Dementoren nicht zeigen, dass sie schwächer war.  
  
„Wenn ich ‚jetzt sage' -"keuchte Bita und schwankte. „- will ich von allen einen Patronus sehen."Harry suchte krampfhaft nach einem glücklichen Moment, doch ihm wollte partout nichts einfallen. Doch! Natürlich! Der Kuss mit Millicent! „Sobald die Dementoren abgelenkt sind, rennt ihr raus."  
  
„Und was ist mit dir?"fragte Mr. Weasley und zog seinen Zauberstab.  
  
„Ich komm schon zu Recht. Ihr müsst einfach nur rennen. Ich versuche, die anderen heraus zu bringen -"Bita wurde erneut von einem Dementor getroffen. Sie stürzte mit einem harten Aufprall zu Boden.  
  
„JETZT!"schrie sie mit ihren letzten Leibeskräften und fast gleichzeitig mit ihrem Ruf, flogen schwebten und rannten Patronen auf die Dementoren zu.  
  
Harry dachte krampfhaft an den Kuss, doch die Erinnerung daran, dass Millicent nun vom Jäger verschleppt wurde. Er kniff seine Augen zu und zog die Erinnerung immer weiter vor seinem inneren Auge. Doch immer wieder flatterte der Angstschrei durch sein Ohr, den er zuletzt von Millicent hörte. Harry sah, wie sein Patronus schwächer wurde, so dass die Dementoren ihn wie einen Vorhang wegstießen.  
  
„Harry, konzentrier dich", mahnte ihn Bita, die nun ebenfalls einen Patronus heraufbeschworen hatte. Ihr Patronus war ein hellleuchtender Löwe, dessen Maul er weit in Richtung Dementoren aufriss. „Ok ", sagte Bita und ließ ihren Patronus auf einen näherkommenden Dementor los. „Wenn ich erneut ‚Jetzt' sage, rennt ihr raus. Ich kümmere mich um die anderen."  
  
„Ich bleibe auch hier."Sagte Remus und ging näher zu Bita.  
  
„Nein", sagte sie mahnend. „Du gehst mit den anderen und falls mir etwas passieren sollte -"  
  
„Deshalb lass ich dich nicht allein."Unterbrach sie Remus.  
  
„Remus, sei nicht lebensmüde, genau wie Bita."Brummte Moody und sah Bita schief an.  
  
„Moody hat Recht, Remus."Stimmte Bita Moody zu. „Wenn mir etwas passieren sollte, sterben kann ich ja nicht -"fügte sie hinzu, als Remus erneut ansetzte. „dann informiere das Ministerium. Sie sollen die Leute rausschaffen."Bita ließ ihren Patronus noch einmal einen gewaltigen Satz auf die Dementoren losspringen, bevor sie laut ‚JETZT!' rief und ale zögernd raus liefen, bis auf Remus und Schnuffel.  
  
„Macht keinen Unsinn ihr beiden."Lächelte Bita gequält und versuchte krampfhaft ihren Patronus aufrecht zu halten.  
  
„Tatze will einfach nicht kommen."Sagte Remus. Bita blickte kurz zu den Beiden. Sirius versuchte verzweifelnd sich von der Hundeleine zu befreien, die Remus fest in der Hand hielt.  
  
„Tatze, wenn du jetzt nicht gehst, bringst du mich auch noch in Gefahr." Bita war es bewusst, dass dies nicht stimmte, aber sie konnte nicht eingehen, dass sie Sirius vielleicht bemerkten und ihn die Seele aussaugen würden. Sirius jaulte. „Geh jetzt, Tatze."Mahnte ihn Bita und zögernd verließ Sirius mit Remus das Gebäude. Sirius sah noch, wie ein Dementor auf Remus zu schwebte, aber Bita blockierte ihn mit ihrem Patronus, so dass der Dementor sich umdrehte und nun Bita anschwebte.  
  
Der Tag wechselte nach dem großen Aufruhr im St. Mungo in die Nacht und niemand hätte mehr heute dran gedacht, dass Millicent in diesem Aufruhr mitgewirkt hatte. Millicent saß wieder in dem dunklen Zimmer mit den kahlen Wänden und nur einem Bild, dessen Mädchen in ihm die Hühner zu füttern schien. Sie hatte weit das Fenster aufgerissen, um den Geruch der letzten Monate aus dem Zimmer zu bekommen. Dann streckte sie ihren Kopf hinaus und sah nach unten. Es war viel zu hoch, um raus zu springen, aber hier sterben wollte sie nicht. Was nützt es schon, dort hinaus zu klettern, dachte sie sich und stieß sich seufzend vom Fenster ab. Langsam ging sie hinüber zu ihrem Bett, dessen Bettgestell genau so furchtbar wie immer quietschte. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett und sah sich um. Ich wusste, dass ich hierhin zurück kehren würde, dachte sie sich und ließ sich seufzend nach hinten fallen. Die wildgewordenen Werwölfe an dem Mobile hatten ihr schon damals Angst gemacht, was dazu führte, dass sie sich selber fürchtete. Millicent tastete an ihrem Gürtel nach ihrem Zauberstab, aber dieser musste ihr entwendet worden sein. Wahrscheinlich hat sie ihn auch verloren. Millicent schreckte auf. Sie hörte Fußgetrappel den Gang hinunter zu ihrem Zimmer kommen. Das Fußgetrappel kam immer näher und näher, schließlich – war es wieder still. Millicent stieg vorsichtig von ihrem Bett, um nicht das Bettgestell erneut zum quietschen zu bringen und ging vorsichtig zur Tür. Sie stützte sich vorsichtig gegen die Tür und drückte ein Ohr dagegen, um etwas hören zu können, als plötzlich sie schon aufflog. Millicent wurde mit voller wucht von der Tür auf den Boden geschleudert. Ihre Hände waren aufgeschliffen und brannten wie Feuer. Millicent sah zu dem schuldigen, der die Tür gegen sie geschubst hatte. Es war ein Mann mit weißblonden Haaren, einen schwarz-grünen Umhang und in der Hand hielt er einen Stock, an dessen oberen Ende ein Schlangenkopf war. Hinter ihm stand jemand, den Millicent aber nur durch den Schatten an der Wand sah.  
  
„Ah, Miss Lupin. Habe ich Sie erschrocken? Warten Sie, ich helfe ihnen hoch."Der Mann drückte dem hinter ihm seinen Stock in die hand und er half Millicent auf die Beine. Kaum war Millicent aufgestanden, schon entriss sie sich ihm.  
  
„Es tut uns außerordentlich leid."Schmeichelte der Mann und verbeugte sich. „Ich bin Lucius Malfoy -"Dieses Haar –„und das ist mein Sohn Draco -"Blut – „Er wird mit ihnen ebenfalls nach Hogwarts gehen."Er ließ seinen Sohn vortreten. Draco war ein blonder Junge, genau so blond wie sein Vater. Er war ein großer Junge, der wie sein Vater einen schwarz- grünen Umhang trug, der Millicent interessiert musterte, während er ihr die Hand reichte. Zögernd nahm sie Millicent entgegen, ließ sie aber schnell wieder los, da die Hand so merkwürdig kalt war.  
  
„Was wollen Sie von mir? Wann darf ich wieder nach Hause."Fragte Millicent auf einmal, sah in die Augen von Draco, obwohl sie mit seinem Vater redete.  
  
„Aber Sie sind doch zu Hause!? Haben die im Orden Sie wirklich schon so weit bekommen?"Beide Malfoy 's schnalzten aufgelegt besorgt mit der Zunge. „Was wir von ihnen wollen? Nur reden. Aber lassen Sie uns doch nach unten gehen, dort ist es wärmer."  
  
„Hier ist es nie warm. Hier ist es immer kalt. Genau so kalt wie ihr Herz. Das Herz von allen Todessern. Das Herz von Voldemort."Sagte Millicent trocken und starrte nun in die Augen des großen Malfoy 's und ging langsam rückwärts.  
  
„Nennen Sie niemals – NIEMALS den Namen des dunklen Lords."Zischte Malfoy sie nun an. Millicent wollte nicht niedriger als er stehen. Sie wollte ihm die Stirn bieten.  
  
„Was denn?"grinste Millicent und blieb nun stehen. „Angst vor dem alten Herrn? Ich kenne Sie. Euch beide! Harry hat mir viel über euch beide erzählt!"  
  
„Ah, der junge Potter. Ja, wirklich – reizender Bursche. Etwas Vorlaut, aber sonst -"  
  
„Sie sind ebenfalls ein Todesser -"sagte Millicent und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.  
  
„Ich leugne es nicht."Sagte Malfoy gleichgültig und zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
„Sie waren ebenfalls an dem Tag da, als Voldemort zurück kehrte. Ich habe Sie um ihr Leben WIMMERN gesehen. Haben so getan, als ob Sie immer Voldemort gedient hätten, dabei hatten Sie ANGST! Angst um ihr mickriges Leben!"Malfoy trat mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu und hielt sie leicht am Hemd.  
  
„Sie haben sehr viel Mut. Mut, wie ihre Mutter, aber das wird ihnen auch nicht mehr weiter helfen, wenn der dunkle Lord mit ihnen fertig ist."Er sah sie einige Sekunden an, bevor er sie losließ und an seinem Umhang zupfte.  
  
„Sie kannten meine Mutter, nicht wahr?"sagte Millicent und sie strich sich verachtend über die Stelle, wo er sie berührt hatte, als ob Schmutz auf ihr lasten würde. Malfoy seufzte.  
  
„Ja", sagte er nun wieder ruhiger. „Ich war dabei, als ihre Mutter starb. Ich wollte es noch verhindern, aber es war schon zu spät. Ich konnte nur dich retten."  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr. Snape hat mich gerettet."  
  
„Nachdem ich dich ihm gegeben habe."Sagte er und sah sie an. Millicent konnte sich nicht erklären, warum, aber ihre Augen wurden nass von den Tränen, die sich nun produzierten.  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr."Flüsterte sie.  
  
„Ihr Entscheidung, wenn Sie die Wahrheit nicht vertragen können."Sagte Malfoy wieder gleichgültig und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Kommen Sie?"sagte er und öffnete zeitgleich die Tür. Zögernd ging Millicent mit ihm mit.  
  
Zeitgleich lag Harry in seinem Bett und sah sich seinen Kommunikator an. Er hatte schon mehrere Male versucht, sie darüber zu erreichen, doch er sah immer wieder nur ein flackerndes Bild. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Todesser es ihr abgenommen und es zerstört, damit man auch nicht raus bekam, wo sie war. Bita war ebenfalls noch nicht zurück gekehrt, obwohl die Dementoren wieder verschwunden waren. Auch wenn die Dementoren ihre Seele ausgesogen hätten, was zwar unmöglich durch ihre Unsterblichkeit war, hätte man wenigstens ihren Körper gefunden. Aber das war nicht der einzigste tragische Vorfall. Mrs. Figg, die alte Katzenfrau, ist spurlos verschwunden. Das einzigste, was man fand, waren ihre Katzen und das dunkle Mal am Himmel. Ein Muggel hatte die Polizei gerufen, was auch Ministeriumsangestellte mitbekamen und sie legten direkt einen Zauber über sie. Doch das Ministerium ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie alle Muggel den Amnesia Zauber aufgelegt hatten. Viele von ihnen waren in ihre Häuser geflüchtet oder manche haben auch Bilder davon gemacht. Irgendwann wird die Muggelwelt sowieso alles rausbekommen, seufzte Harry und warf den Kommunikator beiseite. Sein Bett wurde langsam unbequem, also warf er die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Er ging hinüber zum Fenster, öffnete es und sah sich den Sternenhimmel an. Der Mond war bald wieder da. Vielleicht noch neun Tage bis zum nächsten Vollmond. Vielleicht war es von Voldemort so geplant, sie vor Vollmond zu sich zu holen. Millicent kann sich nicht gegen ihr Verwandlung wehren. Harry stieß sich vom Fensterbrett und wollte nach unten gehen, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja nach oben geschickt wurde. „Nein, Kinder haben nichts beim Treffen zu suchen!"hörte Harry Mrs. Weasley 's mahnende Stimme. Bita und Mrs. Weasley hatten sich lautstark darüber gestritten, ob Harry und die anderen nun nach oben sollten oder nicht, bis schließlich Sirius Bita von Mrs. Weasley weg zog, als sie begann, etwas zu sagen, was sie vielleicht später bereuen würde. Bita war noch nie so aufbrausend, seit dem sie einst verschwunden war. Aber schließlich hatte Bita Recht. Es war unfair, dass Harry und die anderen nicht mit zum Treffen durften. Schließlich war es er, der den Stein der Weisen gerettet hat. Er war es, der allein gegen den Basilisken gekämpft hat, er war es doch, der die Dementoren verscheucht war und er hat doch Voldemort zurück kommen gesehen und für nichts wurde er belohnt, von niemandem kam ein Dankeschön. Es war fast eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass Harry sie rettete. Schließlich sagte die Prophezeiung, dass er der einzigste ist, der Voldemort besiegen kann. Aber alle diese Tatsachen schwinden bei den Gedanken an Millicent. Noch nicht mal ein Bild hat er von ihr, um sie sich noch einmal anzusehen. Sie hatte ihm keine Abschiedsworte gesagt, die ihn aufmuntern sollten. Sie hatte ihn keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt. Sie hatte nur gesagt, dass sie wisse, was sie tut. Dass sie wiederkommen würde. Aber je mehr Sekunden auf Harry 's Uhr verstrichen, desto hoffnungsloser schien es ihm ...  
  
„Also, was wollen Sie von mir."Sagte Millicent und setzte sich steif in den hohen Sessel. Malfoy und sein Sohn saßen in niedrigeren Sesseln.  
  
„Nur mit ihnen reden."Sagte Malfoy und lehnte seinen Stock gegen den Sessel.  
  
„Und worüber?"  
  
„Über ihr Leben."  
  
„Ich denke, dass mein Leben Sie nichts angeht."Zischte Millicent, darauf wartend, dass Malfoy irgendetwas vielleicht dummes tut, was Voldemort aufregen könnte. Doch Malfoy grinste nur.  
  
„Ich denke, das tut es. Mein Sohn Draco geht schließlich mit ihnen in die selbe Schule und wie ich denke, auch in das selbe Haus."  
  
„Ich werde mich hüten, nach Slytherin zu kommen."Zischte Millicent und die Betonung lag stark auf ‚hüten'.  
  
„Ich denke, dass Sie ihr Schicksal nicht ändern können. Schließlich – nun – Sie wissen ja, was ihr Mutter war."  
  
„Ja, ich weiß es und mir ist es egal."  
  
„Aber ich denke, dass es ihrem Vater nicht egal ist."Sagte Malfoy und grinste hämisch.  
  
„Was soll das heißen?"sagte Millicent und rutschte auf ihrem Sessel.  
  
„Nun, ein wundervolles Paket ist bereits per Eule auf dem Weg ihres Vaters, um ihren Zauberstab zu bringen und eine hübsche Nachricht. In der steht, was ihre Mutter war."  
  
„Das haben Sie nicht – Sie -"Millicent merkte, dass sie deutlich schwächer wurde, als Malfoy, aber diese Genugtuung wollte sie ihm nicht geben. „Er weiß es bereits."  
  
„Ach wirklich."Sagte Malfoy mit einer gedehnten Stimme und er zog die Stirn in Falten. „Nun, dann wird er wohl nur über den Zauberstab geschockt sein."Grinste er, wohlwissend, dass Remus es noch nicht wusste. Malfoy zog seine Uhr aus der Tasche und sah auf sie. „Es ist Zeit, für mich zu gehen. Mein Sohn Draco wird noch bei ihnen bleiben. Er wird ihnen so einiges über Hogwarts erzählen."  
  
„Ihren schleimigen Sohn können Sie gleich wieder mit nehmen."Zischte Millicent und merkte deutlich, wie Draco sich über die Haare fuhr. Malfoy erhob sich von seinem Sessel und reichte Millicent die Hand. Millicent sah diese nur verachtend an. „Benimm dich, Draco."Sagte Malfoy und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang davon.  
  
„Ja, Vater."Sagte Draco und sah seinem Vater hinterher. Erst als er verschwand, sah er zu Millicent.  
  
„Genau so Verachtenswert wie der Vater."Sagte Millicent verachtend und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du – Sie mich nicht besonders mögen, aber ich hab da etwas für Sie."Draco zog aus seiner Tasche ein Stück Pergament.  
  
„Was ist das?"  
  
„Das? Das ist die Notiz, dass an ihren Vater geschickt werden sollte. Das über ihre Mutter. Ich hab es gegen ein Zettel ausgetauscht, den ich geschrieben habe. Dort drin steht, dass es ihnen gut geht."Draco drückte ihr den Zettel in die Hand du lächelte sie schüchtern an. War dieser kleine Schleimbeutel wirklich so nett? Es war Millicent egal. Sie erhob sich lächelnd und umarmte ihn.  
  
„Danke."Hauchte sie und Draco erwiderte nun verdutzt ihr spontane Umarmung.  
  
Im selben Moment schreckte Harry in seinem Bett auf, mit einem unwohlen Gefühl ... 


	37. Mord im Grimmauld Platz

Millicent stellte fünf weiße Kerzen, die sie in einer Schublade immer griffbereit hielt in einen Kreis auf den Boden und zündete sie mit einem Streichholz an. Dann legte sie ein weißes Kissen genau in die Mitte des Kreises. Vorsichtig stieg sie über die Kerzen und setzte sich auf das Kissen.  
  
„Und das soll funktionieren."Sagte Draco unglaubwürdig und sah Millicent dabei zu, wie sie auf dem Kissen die Augen schloss.  
  
„Vertrau mir. Ich kann Kontakt mit Harry aufnehmen. Er wird zu dieser Zeit schlafen."  
  
„Und was wirst du mit ihm anstellen?"Draco grinste gehässig. „Du musst wissen, Potter zählt nicht gerade zu den Leuten, die ich mag."Millicent öffnete die Augen.  
  
„Nein, ich habe vor, nur mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten, nicht mehr. Und, Draco, wenn du dir eine Freundschaft mit mir vorstellst, dann lass Harry in Frieden."Draco 's Lächeln schwand.  
  
„Ist die Tür verriegelt?"fragte Millicent und schloss die Augen.  
  
„Gesiegelt und Versichert."Versicherte ihr Draco mit einem Grinsen. Millicent öffnete die Augen.  
  
„Ich meine es ernst, Draco."Mahnte Millicent ihn und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
„Schon gut , schon gut, war nur ein Witz."Sagte Draco und hob ergebend die Hände. Erneut schloss Millicent zögernd die Augen.  
  
„Gut"Millicent seufzte. „Wenn etwas schief gehen sollte – du weißt, was zu tun ist ?"  
  
„Jepp."Sagte Draco und Millicent hörte das Knarren des Bettes. Draco vernahm aus Millicent 's Munde, was er zuvor nur bei Potter gehört hatte. Millicent sprach Parsel. Sie schien immer das selbe zu sprechen und Draco sah ihr an, dass sie sich stark konzentrierte. Plötzlich schossen ihre Augen auf. Draco zuckte zusammen. Er hätte schwören können, dass in ihren Augen eine Schlange war.  
  
Der schneeweiße Vorhang vor Harry 's Fenster begann merkwürdig unnatürlich zu wehen. Eine Stimme schien näher an Harry 's Ohr zu kommen. Er konnte nicht sagen, woher sie kam, oder wer dort zu ihm sprach. Doch Harry glaubte, er spinne schon und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Harry öffnete schlagartig seine Augen. Jemand schien seinen Namen zu rufen.  
  
„Harry- "Es war eine Veelaartige Stimme. Harry setzte sich kerzengerade in seinem Bett auf.  
  
„Wer ist da."Sagte Harry und suchte den Raum ab.  
  
„Harry -"Harry schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Er suchte noch einmal mit den Augen den ganzen Raum ab.  
  
„Hier drüben, Harry .."In der Ecke, wo Harry mindestens ein paar Mal hingeschaut hat, war – Millicent.  
  
„Millicent."Stöhnte Harry und ging auf sie zu. Mit einer Handbewegung von Millicent blieb Harry stehen.  
  
„Ich bin nur ein Hologramm meiner selbst. Ich bin nicht wirklich hier."  
  
„Wo bist du dann?"  
  
„Hör mir jetzt gut zu, Harry"sagte Millicent, als ob sie überhaupt nicht mitbekommen hätte, dass Harry was gesagt hat. „Mir geht es gut. Sag es auch bitte den anderen und besonders Dad. Mir kann hier nichts passieren, schickt keine Suchtrupps nach mir. Ich meine es Ernst. Vielleicht kann ich hier mehr über Voldemort herausbekommen."  
  
„Aber wo bist du?"fragte Harry erneut.  
  
„Ich bin -"Aber Millicent sollte nie ihren Satz beenden. Plötzlich kappte die Verbindung.  
  
„Was sollte das?"sagte Millicent verärgert und stand vorsichtig auf, um nicht die Kerzen zu treffen.  
  
„Ich konnte es nicht zu lassen."Sagte Malfoy und half ihr hoch.  
  
„Was nicht zu lassen."  
  
„Dass du gehst."Sagte Malfoy und sah in ihre Augen.  
  
„Fängt es bei dir auch schon an oder was?"sagte Millicent und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin eine HalbVeela, Draco!"Draco schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, als ob er so wieder klaren Gedanken fassen könnte.  
  
„Ja – Ja, du hast vielleicht Recht."Ein paar Sekunden verharrten sie in ihrer Bewegung, bis Millicent ihn ärgerlich ansah.  
  
„Du kannst jetzt meine Hand loslassen, Draco."  
  
„Oh, ja , natürlich."Sagte Draco und ließ schlagartig ihre Hand los. „I- Ich muss jetzt gehen."  
  
„Sollst du nicht hier warten?"  
  
„Ich denke, dass ich auch alleine nach Hause finde."Sagte Draco nun ein wenig garstig und stolperte zur Tür.  
  
„Draco?"Malfoy drehte sich um, hielt aber schon die Türklinke. „Wirst du mich verraten?"Die Beiden schwiegen für einen Moment, bis Millicent erneut sprach.  
  
„Wirst du den anderen Todessern erzählen, dass ich mit Harry geredet habe?" Draco schaute noch ein paar Sekunden in ihre Augen, als nun er sprach. Er hatte eine ungewöhnlich sanfte Stimme.  
  
„Nein, ich werde dich nicht verraten. Die Freundschaft zu dir ist mir viel zu wichtig."  
  
„Aber wir kennen uns kaum."  
  
„Trotzdem scheint es mir wie eine Ewigkeit."Malfoy sah sie noch einmal an, ehe er den Raum verließ. Harry hatte immer gesagt, er sei der größte Mistkerl der Welt, aber ihr erschien er wie ein netter missverstandener Junge aus dem Hause Slytherin.  
  
Die Erscheinung von Millicent saß Harry noch schwer im Magen. Er stürzte sich den Gang entlang, rein in Remus' Zimmer. Remus saß in einem großen Ohrensessel, sah ins Leere und kaute an seinen schon sowieso zu kurzen Fingernägeln. Er sah auf zu Harry. „Harry – was ist –"  
  
„Millicent. Sie war in meinem Zimmer. Also nicht wirklich. Als Hologramm." Harry redete drauf los, immer noch verwirrt vom gesehenen. Remus stieß sich ruckartig von dem Sessel ab.  
  
„Du hast Millicent gesehen? Wo?"Remus kam näher an ihn heran.  
  
„Sie war in Form eines Hologramms in meinem Zimmer."Remus sah an ihn vorbei zur Tür, Sekunden später ging er durch sie durch.  
  
„Was hat sie dir gesagt?"fragte Remus Harry, während er die Treppe hinauf ging und Harry ihm kaum Schritt halten konnte.  
  
„Nur, dass wir nicht nach ihr suchen sollen, vielleicht könne sie mehr über Voldemort herausfinden."Remus blieb schlagartig stehen.  
  
„Wir müssen sie dort heraus holen! Wir können sie nicht einfach dort lassen!"Remus fuchtelte aufgebracht mit den Händen. Harry setzte zu einer Antwort an, kam aber nicht dazu, da jemand anders sprach.  
  
„Es wäre ihr tot."Sagte eine brummige Stimme, die ihnen wohl gefolgt war. Es war Moody, der auf seinem Stock gestützt die Treppe hinauf hinkte.  
  
„Was soll das heißen?"fragte nun Harry.  
  
„Voldemort wird sie nicht umbringen. Er hatte es auch nicht vorgehabt." Brummte Mad-Eye und hinkte Stufe für Stufe hoch zu ihnen.  
  
„Warum glaubst du dann, es wäre ihr tot?"Sagte Remus und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Du verstehst das nicht, Remus. Wenn Voldemort herausbekommt, dass Millicent nicht mehr so ist, wie er sie modelliert hat -"  
  
„Was?"unterbrach ihn Remus. Moody tauschte einen Blick mit Harry. Schien Moody zu wissen, dass Harry wusste, warum Millicent überhaupt lebte?  
  
„Es ist wohl besser, wenn du es erfährst."Sagte Moody leise, nachdem er ein paar Sekunden sich Zeit ließ, vermutlich um nachzudenken, wie er es ihm sagen sollte.  
  
„Nein."Sagte Harry leise. „Das dürfen sie nicht. Ich habe es ihr versprochen."  
  
„Was hast du ihr versprochen?"fragte Remus nach, völlig ahnungslos, worüber die beiden sprachen.  
  
„Junge, sei vernünftig!"sagte Moody, appellierend an seinen gesunden Menschenverstand. „Er wird es früher oder später doch erfahren."  
  
„Ich werde es nicht zu lassen."Sagte Harry und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. In ihm bildete sich eine merkwürdige Energie. Eine Energie, die rausgelassen werden wollte. Moody ignorierte Harry 's Aggressivität und wandte sich an Remus, was ihm zum Verhängnis werden sollte.  
  
„Remus, deine Tochter -"Doch ehe Moody weiter sprechen konnte, hatte Harry seine Hand gehoben und seine ganze Wut war durch seinen Finger geströmt. Moody riss vor Entsetzen die Augen auf, starrte Harry ein letztes mal schockiert an, ehe er die harten Steintreppen hinunter fiel. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Moody unten angekommen war. Moody konnte es nicht mehr verhindern. Ebenso wie Remus oder Harry.  
  
„Oh mein Gott."Stöhnte Remus auf, als Moody unten auf den Marmorboden aufschlug. Sofort stürzte er die Treppe hinunter, worauf die anderen Ordensmitglieder, die an diesem Tag ebenfalls im Hause anwesend waren, aus ihren Zimmern kamen. Geschockt von sich selber, regte sich Harry nicht. Er starrte nur unglaubwürdig seine Hand an. Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte ausgerechnet er ohne einen Zauberstab zaubern? Was Harry plötzlich durch den Kopf schoss, war die Tatsache, dass er beinahe schon Snape umgebracht hätte.  
  
„Alastor!"schrie Mrs. Weasley auf, als sie den nun blutenden Moody sah.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"sagte Ron schläfrig, während er hinter Harry mit Hermine auftauchte. Sofort war seine Müdigkeit geschwunden, als er Moody sah.  
  
„I- Ist Alastor -"stotterte Mrs. Weasley, während ihr Mann sie festhielt, der ahnte, dass sie umfallen würde. Sirius, der Alastor 's Puls gefühlt hatte, senkte den Kopf. Mrs. Weasley nahm sich Ginny, und drückte ebenfalls ihren Mann an sich, der Rest der Weasley 's senkten den Kopf, auch Fred und George schienen dieses mal keinen Scherz auf den Lippen zu haben.  
  
„I- Ich wollte ihn nicht – Ich -"stotterte Harry hervor, während ihn nun die Blicke der anderen trafen. „Ich wollte ihn nicht -"  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung, Harry."Sagte Sirius ruhig.  
  
„In Ordnung? IN ORDNUNG? Sirius, er hat soeben einen Menschen ermordet! Er wird vielleicht nach Askaban kommen!"Die Worte Mrs. Weasleys trafen ihn hart. Er würde nach Askaban kommen. Er würde für einen Mord angeklagt werden.  
  
„Nicht, wenn niemand etwas davon erfährt."Sagte Sirius zwar nun ein wenig bleich, trotzdem ruhig.  
  
„Sirius! Was hast du vor?"sagte Mrs. Weasley und wurde schlagartig bleich.  
  
„Ich werde versuchen, Kontakt zu Bita aufzunehmen."Harry 's Knoten im Magen lockerte sich etwas. Es gab immerhin noch Bita, die ihn zurück holen könnte. Dann müsse er nicht nach Askaban. Sirius verschwand die Treppe hinauf, während er Harry einen flüchtigen Blick schenkte. Wenige Sekunden später kam er zurück mit einem Zweiwegespiegel.  
  
„Bita? Bita, bist du da?"Sirius sprach zu dem Spiegel, während er die Treppen hinunter ging. Harry sah flüchtig, was in dem Spiegel war. Es war nur Nebel zu sehen. „Verdammt."Fluchte Sirius leise und ließ den Spiegel sinken.  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt deiner Meinung nach?"sagte Mrs. Weasley immer noch leichenblass.  
  
„Wir müssen ihn verstecken. Niemand wird etwas davon erfahren."Sagte Sirius und wurde nun schneeweiß.  
  
„Bist du völlig übergeschnappt?"sagte Tonks. „Wir können doch keine Leiche hier verstecken."Ginny schluchzte.  
  
„Willst du etwa, dass Harry nach Askaban kommt? Tonks, ich war da. Ich weiß, wie es dort ist!"  
  
„Natürlich wünsche ich ihm nicht, nach Askaban zu kommen, aber wenn wir das tun, wird alles nur noch schlimmer!"  
  
„Nein"sagte Harry leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass ihr einen Mord vertuscht, den ich begangen habe. Ich werde mich dem stellen, was kommt."  
  
„Nein, Harry. Das lasse ich nicht zu."Sagte Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich weiß, du hast Mum und Dad versprochen, dass mir nichts passiert, aber ich bin nicht feige wie Peter! Ja, ich habe ihn ermordet, ich bin nicht stolz auf mich, aber ich werde nicht wegrennen!"Sirius sah ihn wenige Sekunden an, ehe er nach oben stürmte und Harry auf die Schulter packte.  
  
„Ich werde es nicht zu lassen."Sagte Sirius und warf Harry auf sein Bett. Nach ehe Harry zur Tür kommen konnte, verschloss Sirius die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab.  
  
„Lass mich hier raus, Sirius!"schrie Harry und hämmerte gegen die Tür.  
  
Sirius ging die Treppe hinunter.  
  
„Sirius -"begann Tonks, doch Sirius sah sie vernichtend an.  
  
„Ich habe das Richtige getan, Tonks!"Er wandte sich nun zu allen. „Sollte einer von euch die Tür aufmachen, bekommt ihr es mit mir zu tun, ist das klar?"Jeder nickte zögernd. Noch nie hatten sie Sirius so aggressiv gesehen.  
  
„Jetzt helft mir, Mad-Eye in sein Zimmer zu bringen."Brummte Sirius und hob seinen Oberkörper hoch.  
  
Tja, das ist das Ergebnis, wenn man nachts mit Freunden rausgeht, sich besäuft, den Vorgarten der Nachbarn voll kotzt und dieses Kapitel träumt. 


	38. Back to past

Bele: falsch! Guck dir sternchen und Julesmoon an, die brauchen mehr als 37 Kapitel XD Aber keie Panik die sind in drei Kapiteln ungefähr in Hogwarts  
  
Hallo, da bin ich wieder! Ich hatte eine lange und traurige Woche hinter mir: Mein PC war Schrott. Doch jetzt kann ich endlich wieder schreiben! Außerdem war ich im Probenstreß  
  
Kleine Anmerkung: Als kleine Erklärung an die vielen Briefe, warum es denn schon wieder ein ‚superschlaues Mädchen' ist. Ich glaube, ihr habt den Sinn in Millicent 's Leben noch nicht ganz verstanden. Millicent 's Mutter war eine Todesserin und sollte Voldemort ein Kind bringen, was HalbWerwolf, HalbVeela ist. Warum ihre Mutter umgebracht wurde, kommt später noch. Auch warum Moody in Millicent die Frau von Caradoc gesehen hat. Millicent ist so etwas wie Frankenstein 's Monster. Sie sollte die Waffe von Voldemort (bitte nennt ihn nicht Voldi, das ist furchtbar) werden, wenn sie nicht die Außenwelt kennen gelernt hätte. Außerdem, Millicent hätte nie einen Zeitumkehrer (oder wie das heißt) bekommen, wenn sie doof wäre. Wer der Jäger ist? hööhöö tja, das wüsstet ihr wohl gerne. Er wurde ein paar mal in irgendwelchen HP Bänden erwähnt, doch ihr erratet nie, wer gemeint ist. Warum Bita so viel hilft? Tja, einer muss ja Millicent und Remus vor de Tod bewahren. Hoppla, wieder zu viel gesagt.  
  
Harry hatte sich an der massiven Holztür die Hände blutig geschlagen, da er gegen sie gehämmert hatte. Seine Schulter ziepte und war schon beinahe blau vom ständigen doch vergeblichen Laufens gegen die Tür. Seufzend rutschte er die Tür entlang hinunter auf den Boden, wo er dann seine Arme um die Knie schlang und sein Gesicht fest in die Knie drückte. Sie fingen an zu zittern und er merkte, wie ihm gleichzeitig heiß und kalt wurde. Er hatte einen Menschen ermordet. Ein Ordensmitglied. Einen ehemaligen Lehrer (mehr oder weniger) und einen Freund. Doch es geschah doch gegen seinen Willen. Würde er mit dieser Aussage einer Strafe in Askaban umgehen können? Harry begann unkontrolliert zu schluchzen. Er hatte Angst. Angst, die er zuvor noch nie gespürt hatte. Angst vor dem, was mit ihm passieren würde, wenn es jemand erfahren würde. Aber er konnte sich nicht wie in Feigling verstecken. Er wollte nicht wie der Verräter seiner Eltern enden. Harry blickte zum Fenster. Aber natürlich, das Fenster! Er sprang auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster, doch – es war verschlossen. Sirius musste auf ihn auch den Alohomora Zauber gelegt haben. Harry presste seine Stirn gegen die Fensterscheibe und sah hinunter. Selbst wenn Harry durch das Fenster gekommen wäre, wäre die Höhe sein Tod gewesen. Es war viel zu hoch, auch wenn er im ersten Stock war. Seufzend stieß er sich vom Fensterbrett ab und lief nun nervös durch das Zimmer. Er wusste, dass Sirius ihn nur vor Askaban schützen wollte, schließlich war er selbst dort und wusste so, wie es dort zuging. Aber Harry konnte doch nicht für den Rest seines sowieso schon verfluchten Lebens vor der Wahrheit wegrennen um in einer Lüge zu Leben. Es war falsch von Sirius, Harry einfach so in sein Zimmer einzuschließen. Schließlich war er nicht sein Vater. Und dennoch sein Pate, dachte diese verdammtre Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Harry stieß wutentbrannt mit den Fuß gegen den Koffer, der achtsam auf dem Boden stand. Vor Schmerz begann Harry zu humpeln. Er verfluchte den dämlichen Koffer dafür, dass er aus hartem Holz war. Er humpelte hinüber zum Bett, wo er sich den Zeh, der nun unheimlich pochte, rieb.  
  
„Sirius, es war falsch von dir, den Jungen einzuschließen."Sagte Molly immer noch bleich im Gesicht und die Angst vor Sirius war deutlich in ihrer Stimme rauszuhören.  
  
„Molly", sagte Sirius mit mahnender Stimme. „James und Lily könnten es mir niemals verzeihen, wenn ich Harry einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen hätte -"  
  
„Sirius, es geht hier um einen Mord! Es wird anders ausfallen, wenn Harry gesteht."  
  
„Ach so! Ich verstehe! Also wenn ich gesagt hätte, dass ich die vielen Muggels umgebracht habe, dann wäre ich Askaban entkommen? Molly, auch wenn, sie würden ihn nach Askaban bringen. Es würde sein ganzes Leben zerstören -"Sirius drehte sich blitzschnell um. In dem Zimmer, in dem Mad-Eye 's Leiche war, schien sich etwas zu bewegen.  
  
„Was war das?"fragte Tonks mit bleichem Gesicht. Langsam ging Sirius auf die Tür zu. Erneut rumpelte es in dem Zimmer, als ob etwas auf den Boden gefallen wäre. Sirius schreckte kurz zurück, ehe er weiter auf die Tür zuging. Ein heftiges Zucken ging durch die Runde, als in dem Zimmer erneut ein Geräusch war. Jemand schien ein Fenster zu öffnen. Schleifende Geräusche vernahm man und Sirius legte nun vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Türknauf. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und stieß sie mit einem Ruck auf, doch –  
  
„Mad-Eye ist verschwunden."Keuchte Sirius und blickte zum offenen Fenster. Mad-Eye war tatsächlich verschwunden.  
  
Harry stand erneut am Fenster und blickte hoch zum Mond. Er hatte wieder begonnen, zuzunehmen. Ein raschelndes Geräusch war unten im Hof zu vernehmen. Die gefallenen Blätter raschelten und als Harry nach unten blickte, sah er jemand. Genau genommen waren es zwei Personen. Die eine wurde vom anderen gezogen. Im leichten Mondschein erkannte Harry, wer der Gezogene war. Es war Mad-Eye. Moment mal, war Mad-Eye nicht tot? Und wer war die andere Person? Sie kam ihm so merkwürdig bekannt vor. Sie hatte zerzauste kurze Haare wie er. Halluzinierte Harry schon? Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Harry, es wäre sein Vater, aber seit seinem dritten Schuljahr war ihm bewusst, dass dies nicht ging. Die Person schleifte die andere Person mühsam mit sich mit, als sie plötzlich nach oben blickte. Die Person schien Harry anzusehen und für einen Moment wollte Harry zurück schrecken, als die ziehende Person nach etwas an seinem Hals griff. Harry kannte dieses etwas. Es war eine Kette. Eine Kette, die in Harry s drittem Jahr nicht nur einem unschuldigen Lebewesen das Leben gerettet hatte. Die Person steckte die Kette zurück in ihren Pulli und schliff die leblose Person weiter mit sich, bis sie verschwunden waren. Wenige Sekunden später sah Harry Sirius, wie er, so schien es, aus dem Fenster geklettert war. Ihm folgten Remus, Tonks, Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry überlegte nicht lange. Er stieß sich von der Fensterbank ab und lief in Richtung Tür. Er schlug einmal mit der Faust kräftig dagegen.  
  
„Ron!"rief er in der Hoffnung, dass Ron im Zimmer ein paar Türen weiter war. „Ron!"rief er erneut, als keine Antwort kam.  
  
„Ich kann dich nicht rauslassen, Harry."Sagte eine schüchterne Stimme draußen direkt vor der Tür. Es war Ron.  
  
„Ron, du musst mich hier rauslassen! Ich kann Moody zurück ins Leben holen!"sagte Harry und drückte sich an die Tür. Ron schwieg für einen Moment, wahrscheinlich um nachzudenken, bevor er sprach.  
  
„Harry, wie willst du das denn anstellen -"Ron verstummte. „D- Du hast doch nicht vor", stotterte er hervor, „ deine Tante zu suchen, oder?"  
  
„Ron, ich weiß, was ich tue! Lass mich heraus!"Ron schwieg für einen Moment, als die Tür plötzlich knackte. Mehrere Schlösser schienen aufzugehen und die Tür schwang auf.  
  
„Ich komme mit dir."Sagte Ron entschlossen.  
  
„Nein, du wirst hier bleiben. Ich will nicht, dass du auch noch Ärger bekommst."  
  
„Ich werde mit dir kommen, ob du willst oder nicht!"erwiderte Ron mit starker Stimme. Harry wusste nicht, wie er anders handeln sollte. Er hob seinen Finger und drohte damit wie mit einem Zauberstab. Ron zuckte zurück.  
  
„Ron, du weißt, dass ich dir nicht weh tun will", sagte Harry, bemüht ruhig zu bleiben. „aber du wirst auf keinen Fall mit kommen!"Ron starrte wie hypnotisiert auf Harry 's Finger und zuckte bei jeder Bewegung von Harry. Harry murmelte noch einmal ‚Tschuldige' und bevor Ron etwas sagen konnte rief Harry: „Dormitum!" Ron wirkte plötzlich schläfrig, konnte sich noch kaum vor Müdigkeit auf den Beinen halten, also sackte er mit dem Kopf zur Seite gegen die Wand mit dem Kopf voran. Harry verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck des Ekelns, als man einen dumpfen Aufschlag auf die Wand hörte. Ron rutschte an der Wand mit dem Kopf entlang und landete auf dem Boden. Er schien sich nicht verletzt zu haben, denn er rollte sich ein und –  
  
„Ron, du altes Baby."Grinste Harry und sah Ron dabei zu, wie er an seinem Daumen lutschte. Harry wandte sich zur Tür, die ins Zimmer von Ron, Hermine und Millicent führte. Millicent 's Bett war ordentlich und ohne Falten. Kein Wunder, Remus hatte sehr viel Zeit an ihrem Bett verbracht. La Criz lag zusammen gerollt neben Krummbein am Bettende. Beide beobachteten Harry scharf, während er in Millicent 's Nachtschrank herum stöberte. Dort fand er aber nur ihr Tagebuch, ein paar Bücher (Leichte Lektüre, nannte sie es, obwohl die Bücher bestimmt ein Zentner wogen) und eine merkwürdige Flasche. Vermutlich Werwolfsbanntrank. Harry ging hinüber zum großen Schrank, wo er ihren Koffer heraus zog. Das meiste in dem Koffer waren Bücher, Kerzen oder auch ein paar merkwürdige Amulette. Verdammt, wo war diese Kette nur? Ein Buch viel Harry direkt ins Auge. Es war schwer, dennoch abgenutzt. Die Aufschrift war aus Gold und blätterte schon ab. Es hieß: ‚Zeitumkehrer – Vorteil oder Nachteil?' Harry schlug die erste Seite auf.  
  
„Ist ein Zeitumkehrer wirklich das, was die Zaubererschaft braucht? Ist es eine Methode, um Leben zu retten oder unser Leben besser zu gestalten?" murmelte Harry, während seine Augen über die Zeilen huschten. Harry blättert weiter und – er fand die Kette. Millicent hatte in das Buch ein Loch gemacht, in das sie die Kette gelegt hatte.  
  
„Warum versteckt sie die Kette so?", fragte sich Harry und zog die Kette heraus. Er legte sie sich schnell um den Hals und lief wieder aus dem Zimmer, aber – wie kam er denn aus dem Haus? Harry überlegte. Als er Moody die Treppe hinunter geschubst hatte, waren alle in ihre Zimmer. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja sich an den Zimmern vorbei zu schleichen. Er betrachtete sich den Anhänger, aber – wie bedient man dieses Ding? Er hatte es noch nie zu vor ausprobiert. Mal sehen. Wenn er jetzt knapp drei Mal dreht, müsste er doch in der Zeit vor drei Stunden sein. Harry drehte dreimal. Und wie zuvor mit Hermine verspürte er dieses Nach hinten ziehen. Okay, mal überlegen, vor drei Stunden war er – was war das? Ein Hund wimmerte in Sirius' Zimmer. Langsam ging Harry hinüber zur Tür und lauschte. Das Wimmern des Hundes war kläglich. Es schien das Wimmern von Sirius zu sein. Harry stieß die Tür auf. Sirius lag als Hundegestalt auf seinem Bett, den Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten gelegt. Ein kleines Feuerchen prasselte am Bettende, Sirius hatte sein Kopfkissen zerrissen und die Federn flogen in der Luft herum.  
  
„Sirius?"Aber Sirius antwortete nicht. Er starrte weiter mit seinen schwarzen Augen ins Feuer. Harry setzte sich neben Sirius auf das Bett und starrte ebenfalls eine Zeit lang ins Feuer, bevor er sprach. „Du vermisst Bita, nicht wahr?"Sirius antwortete nicht, stattdessen verwandelte er sich wieder in einen Menschen.  
  
„Moody meinte, dass sie tot sei."Wimmerte Sirius immer noch wie ein Hund.  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Du weißt selber, dass sie -"  
  
„Nein, Harry. Sie ist nicht völlig unsterblich. Voldemort ist ihr Erschaffer. Er hat sie zurück ins Leben geholt, also kann er als einziger sie umbringen. Moody vermutet, dass – dass -"Aber Sirius konnte den Satz nicht vollenden. Er atmete tief ein.  
  
„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich möchte gern allein sein, Harry."Mit diesen Worten verwandelte sich Sirius zurück in einen Hund. Harry sah ihn einige Sekunden mitfühlend an, bevor er aufstand und zur Tür hinausging. Harry schlich sich die Treppe hinunter, vorbei an der Küche, in der ein paar Ordensmitglieder saßen und hinaus aus dem Haus. Harry ging einmal ums Haus, hinein in den Garten Abstellplatz. Dort suchte er das Fenster zu Moody, denn er wollte es genau so machen wie sein Vorgänger. Harry stellte sich genau vor das Fenster, was er gesucht hatte. Moody hatte das Zimmer wohl verlassen. Wenn Harry reinstürmen würde und Moody einfach auffängt. Nein, es müsste auch anders gehen. Und wenn nicht, hat er doch den Zeitumkehrer, dann geht er einfach noch mal hier hin zurück.  
  
„Junge, sei vernünftig!"hörte Harry Moody rufen. „Er wird es früher oder später doch erfahren."  
  
„Ich werde es nicht zu lassen."Hörte er sich selber mit einer deutlichen Aggressivität in der Stimme. Wenige Sekunden später hörte er, wie Moody die Treppe hinunter fiel. Harry stockte das Herz. Wenn er sich überlegte, dass er dafür verantwortlich war. Er lehnte sich neben dem Fenster an die Mauer.  
  
„In Ordnung? IN ORDNUNG? Sirius, er hat soeben einen Menschen ermordet! Er wird vielleicht nach Askaban kommen!"Mrs. Weasley hatte wieder dieses hysterische in ihrer Stimme. Harry wollte nicht mehr zu hören. Er konnte es auch nicht mehr. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass Mrs. Weasley den Mord nicht vertuschen wollte. Sie hätte ihn lieber nach Askaban geschickt, als ihn im Zimmer über sich zu haben.  
  
„Nein, Harry. Das lasse ich nicht zu."Hörte Harry Sirius' fest entschlossene Stimme.  
  
Jetzt wird Sirius ihn packen und in sein Zimmer schleppen. Jeden Augenblick liegt Moody in seinem Zimmer. Harry 's Herz pochte wie verrückt. Dieses mal war er näher dran, erwischt zu werden, als das letzte Mal.  
  
„Lass mich hier raus, Sirius!"Harry schrie sehr laut und aggressiv, er konnte von Glück reden, dass nicht wieder etwas passiert war.  
  
„Ich habe das Richtige getan, Tonks!"Sirius' stimme klang fest, dennoch schien er unentschlossen zu sein. „Sollte einer von euch die Tür aufmachen, bekommt ihr es mit mir zu tun, ist das klar?"  
  
Harry sackte das Herz in die Hose. Sirius hat alles daran gesetzt, Harry in Sicherheit zu haben und hat sogar den anderen Ordensmitgliedern gedroht und was machte er? Er drehte einfach die Zeit zurück und versuchte, Moody nach Bita zu bringen und er wusste noch nicht mal, wo sie war. Sie könnte überall sein. Vielleicht lebte sie wirklich nicht mehr. Aber er musste es versuchen. Er musste Moody helfen. Nun öffnete sich die Tür zu Moody 's Zimmer und Harry hörte das Schleifende Geräusch von Moody 's Holzbein.  
  
„Legen wir ihn auf sein Bett."Sagte Remus und stöhnte auf. Wahrscheinlich hievte er grade Moody auf sein Bett. Einige Sekunden später fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Jetzt oder nie. Harry würde das Fenster aufmachen, Moody rausschleifen und zu Bita bringen. Wenn er sie findet. Er hätte seinen Besen mitnehmen sollen. Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Harry rüttelte am Fenster, doch es ließ sich keinen Zentimeter öffnen. Sein Zauberstab lag wohlbehütet auf seinem Nachttisch. Und lag da auch gut, sagte Harry ärgerlich. Vielleicht – genau – wenn er nun versuchen würde, Gestikulation anzuwenden, vielleicht geht ja das Fenster auf. Harry versuchte Bita zu imitieren. Er schnipste mit den Fingern, er wedelte vor der Fensterscheibe mit seinem Finger herum, doch das Fenster blieb zu. Vielleicht müsse er einfach nur so tun, als ob er das Fenster öffnet. Er griff nach der nicht vorhandenen Klinke des Fenster und tat so, als ob er ein echtes Fenster öffnen würde. Und tatsächlich – es hatte nicht funktioniert. Jetzt fiel es Harry wie Schuppen vor den Augen. Der Riegel war noch vor. Er schlug sich einmal gegen die Stirn und zog den quietschenden Hebel hoch. Man hatte ihn gehört.  
  
„Was war das?"hörte er von dem Nebenzimmer. Er sprang schnell ins Zimmer durch das Fenster und zog Moody unter den Achseln aus dem Fenster. Moody war verdammt schwer, obwohl er gar nicht danach aussah. Harry sah, wie jemand den Türknauf umdrehte. Doch als Moody 's Holzbein auf den harten Steinboden draußen aufschlug, war die Tür wieder zu. Er schleifte Moody durch den halben Garten. Dorthin, wo er hergekommen war wollte er Moody bringen. Plötzlich fiel ihm noch etwas ein. Er schaute zum Fenster, in dem er zuvor war, bevor er die Zeitreise gemacht hatte. Er zog die Kette aus dem Hemd und richtete sie nach oben. Nur kurz blieb er so stehen, ehe er sie einpackte und Moody wegschleifte. Kaum hatte er das Grundstück verlassen, hörte er die Stimmen der anderen.  
  
„Moody ist verschwunden!"rief jemand. Harry musste grinsen, doch es schwand ihm genauso schnell, wie es gekommen war. Etwas großes stand genau hinter ihm. Harry drehte sich um. Ein großer schwarzer Nundu blickte ihn Zähnefletschend an.  
  
Da gibt es nur ein passenden Kommentar: muihihi 


	39. Schutzengel

auxia: Ein NUNDU ist ein Tierwesen aus der Zaubererwelt. Findet man auch im Buch ‚Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind':  
  
Nundu  
  
ZM- Klassifizierung XXXXX  
  
Dieses ostafrikanische Tierwesen ist wohl das gefährlichste der Welt. Er ist ein gigantischer Leopard, der sich trotz seiner Größe lautlos bewegt und dessen Atem ansteckende Krankheiten verursacht, die ganzen Dörfern den Tod bringen.  
  
  
  
„B- Bita?"Harry zitterten die Knie. Er konnte kaum Moody noch halten. Der Nundu kam mit gefletschten Zähnen auf ihn zu.  
  
Jetzt kann mir nur noch ein Wunder helfen, dachte Harry und beobachtete jede Bewegung des Nundu. Plötzlich stürzte sich jemand von der Seite auf den Nundu. Es war ein Mensch, der vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet war.  
  
„Lauf, Harry! Lauf weg!"Es war Bita, die sich auf den Nundu gestürzt hatte. Harry zögerte. Er konnte Bita doch nicht allein lassen. Doch seine Meinung änderte sich, als Bita sich ebenfalls in ein Nundu verwandelte und nun Zähnefletschend auf den anderen Nundu zu ging. Harry zog Moody von den beiden weg, so dass der Nundu sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er konnte nur noch warten. Warten darauf, dass es vorbei war. Plötzlich legte jemand eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Harry zuckte heftig zusammen und drehte sich um. Es war zu seiner Erleichterung.  
  
„Was – tust du – hier?"keuchte sie vor Anstrengung, doch bevor Harry antworten konnte, warf sich der Nundu erneut auf sie. Bita hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder in einen Nundu verwandelt. Doch dieses Mal schien sie schwächer zu sein. Der Nundu riss wie wild an Bita 's Schulter, wohl möglich versuchte er sie abzureißen. Bita jaulte vor Schmerz und Harry überlegte nicht lange. Er durchsuchte Moody 's Robe, doch es war unmöglich, dass er einen Zauberstab dabei hatte.  
  
„Krass."rutschte es Harry heraus, als ihm Moody 's Zauberstab in die Hand purzelte. „Stupor!"rief Harry und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf den wild gewordenen Nundu. Der Nundu ließ sofort von Bita los und jaulte davon. Der Bita Nundu brach nun jaulend zusammen. Harry ließ Moody auf den Boden sinken, schmiss den Zauberstab hin und eilte zu Bita. Sie war seine einzige Chance, Moody zurück zu holen, aber war Harry nur deshalb um sie besorgt?  
  
„Bist du in Ordnung, Bita?"fragte Harry halb schauspielerisch halb besorgt.  
  
„Ja – ja, ich denke, es geht schon."Harry zog sie wieder auf ihre Füße. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry die tiefe Wunde an ihrer Schulter.  
  
„Ist nicht weiter schlimm."Sagte sie, als ob sie Harry 's Gedanken gelesen hätte und verdeckte mit der Hand ihre Wunde.  
  
„Wir müssen sofort in das Haus gehen. Du musst versorgt werden -"  
  
„Nein", sagte Bita bestimmt. „Ich kann nicht zurück kehren. Noch nicht."  
  
„Warum? Du kannst das nicht machen, Bita. Sirius leidet mehr zuvor. Er denkt, du seiest tot."Harry konnte sie nicht verstehen. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Pate leidet.  
  
„Harry, du verstehst das nicht."Sagte Bita und packte Harry sanft mit der freien Hand an der Schulter. „Nachdem die Dementoren mir beinahe die Seele ausgesaugt hätten, kam der Jäger. Er erzählte mir, dass wenn ich zu Voldemort zurück kehre, er den Orden in Frieden lässt -"  
  
„Du Verräterin."Jetzt wurde Harry so einiges klar. „Du miese Verräterin. Du bist immer noch eine Todesserin. Eine Spionin!"  
  
„Nein, Harry, du verstehst das nicht! Wenn Voldemort glaubt, ich sei auf seiner Seite, wird er dem Orden nichts tun! Und ich werde Informationen über seine Pläne bekommen."  
  
„Und woher kam der Nundu? Ich glaube kaum, dass er zufällig hier herumlief."  
  
„Genau das ist es ja. Der Nundu wurde von Voldemort geschickt. Ich versuchte, ihn aufzuhalten."  
  
„Warum kann ich dir nicht glauben, Bita."Sagte Harry und sah sie verächtend an. Bita seufzte schwer.  
  
„Vielleicht ist es die Tatsache, dass du immer noch in mir Ana Alcazar siehst. Die Frau, die am Tode von James und Lily beteiligt war. Oder vielleicht ist es die Tatsache, dass du mich hasst."Bita sah ihn einige Sekunden an, bevor sie ihm sanft auf die Schulter klopfte und davon ging.  
  
„Bita warte."Sagte Harry ihr nach, als ihm Moody einfiel. Bita drehte sich um. „K- Könntest du Moody helfen?"Bita lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Ich hab gesehen, wie es passiert ist."Sagte Bita und kam auf ihn zu. „Harry, ich bin deine Tante und vielleicht hat Sirius Recht, wenn er sagt, dass ich dir einige der Fähigkeiten, die ich habe, dir gegeben habe. Es sind keine normalen Kräfte, Harry."Bita ging hinüber zu Moody und kniete sich hin. „Es sind keine Kräfte, die Hexen oder Zauberer haben können und ich liege glaube ich nicht falsch, wenn ich sage, ich bin nicht menschlich."  
  
„Und was bedeutet das jetzt?"  
  
„Fehler, die man begangen hat, kann man nur selbst ausbaden."  
  
„Heißt das", Harry wurde kalt. „dass – ich – Moody ins Leben zurück holen kann?"  
  
„Könnte. Könnte, Harry. Ich glaube nicht, dass Moody zurück will."  
  
„Was soll das heißen?"Harry durchfuhr der nackte Panikschweiß. „Ich will kein Mörder sein."  
  
„Moody wird weiter gegangen sein."  
  
„D- das – Das ist unmöglich! Er kann nicht – weiter gegangen sein."Harry wollte es nicht zugeben. Er zwang sich dazu. „Bitte versuch es, Bita."  
  
Einige Sekunden schwiegen die beiden, bevor Bita sprach.  
  
„Ich kann mich auch irren, Harry."Seufzte sie schwer.  
  
„Was meinst du damit? Kannst du Moody helfen?"Harry 's Herz pochte schneller.  
  
„Nein", Harry 's Herz sackte ihm wieder in die Hose. „Nein, aber ich habe mich vielleicht geirrt. Geirrt damit, dass du Moody nicht helfen kannst. Du verstehst es noch nicht. Du verstehst es nicht, die Kräfte – hier drin -" Bita legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, genau dort, wo sein Herz war. „- zu kontrollieren."Harry sah Moody an. Es war seine Schuld, dass er tot war. Hätte er sich doch nur zusammen gerissen. Was Harry nicht bemerkte, war, dass Bita ihn eindringlich ansah.  
  
„Würdest du dich besser fühlen, wenn alle glaubten, dass ich ihn umgebracht habe?"flüsterte Bita, zwar ein wenig zögernd, doch sie schien entschlossen zu sein.  
  
„Das würde nichts ändern, Bita."Sagte Harry und er merkte, wie eine kleine Angstträne seine Wange entlang lief. „Und außerdem, wie willst du das anstellen."Bita schaute einen Augenblick auf Moody, dann zu Harry und zuletzt zum Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12.  
  
„Mir liegt sehr viel an dir, Harry, das weißt du, nicht wahr?"Harry blickte auf. Bita sah ihn ernst und direkt an. Harry nickte schwach.  
  
„Ich weiß, wie es in Askaban zugeht. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man sein Leben verbaut kriegt. Ich war sechs Jahre dort."  
  
„Was hast du vor?"Harry verstand überhaupt nichts. Warum spricht sie nur ständig in Rätseln?  
  
„Ich werde dich jetzt noch einmal zurück in die Vergangenheit bringen. Aber nicht als Harry Potter. Das wäre viel zu gefährlich."  
  
„Was -"  
  
„Nimm diesen Zeitumkehrer. Ich möchte ihn aber zurück haben, sobald du fertig bist."Bita legte einen von außen normal aussehenden Zeitumkehrer um den Hals. „Du wirst in die Zeit zurück kehren, in der du Moody von der Treppe geschubst hast."  
  
„Ich versteh nicht -"  
  
„Weißt du, was Schutzengel sind?"fragte Bita nun ein wenig ungeduldig.  
  
„Engel, die helfen?"  
  
„Nein, Menschen, die helfen. Schutz Engel sind gewöhnliche Menschen, die diesen Zeitumkehrer trugen, um sich selbst oder andere aus der Klemme zu helfen. Du wirst Moody auffangen. Sobald du Moody aufgefangen hast, wirst du in der Zeit sein, die dir zeigt, was passiert wäre, wenn Moody nie gestorben wäre. Von diesem Zeitpunkt aus lebst du weiter."  
  
„Aber -"  
  
„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Beeil dich."Mit diesen Worten schwand Bita vor Harry. Weißer Nebel schien ihn nach hinten zu ziehen.  
  
Harry wäre beinahe über die Stufe gestolpert, hätte er sich nicht am Geländer festgehalten. Er sah an seinen Körper hinunter. Er war völlig unsichtbar, dennoch konnte er sich selber anfassen (=Zweideutig xD).  
  
„Ich werde es nicht zu lassen."Harry sah die Treppe hinauf. Er sah sich selber, wie er Moody mit Zorn ansah. Er ging ein paar Stufen weiter hoch, genau hinter Moody.  
  
„Remus, deine Tochter -"Doch ehe Moody weiter sprechen konnte, hatte Harry seine Hand gehoben und seine ganze Wut war durch seinen Finger geströmt. Moody riss vor Entsetzen die Augen auf, starrte Harry ein letztes mal schockiert an, doch er fiel nicht die Treppen hinunter. Harry hatte ihn unter den Achseln gegriffen und aufgefangen. Moody war bewusstlos und Harry drohte selber nach hinten zu fallen. Er schubste Moody direkt in Remus' Arme, der ihn entgeistert auffing. Bevor Harry etwas machen konnte, fühlte er, wie er in seinen Körper gezogen wurde.  
  
„Alastor? Bist du okay?"fragte Remus besorgt und schüttelte ihn leicht in seinen Armen.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"Es war Mrs. Weasley, die mit dem Rest des Ordens aus der Küche kam. Andere wie Sirius und Harry 's Freunde kamen aus ihren Zimmern.  
  
„Was ist mit Alastor?"fragte Sirius und half Remus, ihn zu halten. Remus schaute Harry an.  
  
„I- Ich hab die Kontrolle verloren. Ich war wütend auf ihn, da hab ich Gestikulation angewendet. Aber nicht mit Absicht."Fügte Harry hastig hinzu, als Sirius ihn schockiert ansah.  
  
„Er atmet noch. Er ist nur Ohnmächtig."Sagte Tonks, die hochgeeilt war, um Moody 's Puls zu fühlen.  
  
„Bringen wir ihn in sein Zimmer."Sagte Sirius, doch as er Harry sah, übergab er Moody an Tonks.  
  
„Es ist schon in Ordnung. Er wird's überleben."Lächelte Sirius aufmunternd.  
  
„Ich weiß. Es ist nur "Harry verstummte. Es war vielleicht nicht so klug, den andern etwas über das zu erzählen, was Harry zugestoßen war.  
  
„Alastor muss wirklich einen Schutzengel gehabt haben."Sagte Sirius und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.  
  
„Ja. Vielleicht."Grinste Harry.  
  
  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick vor der Haustür des Grimmauld Platzes Nummer 12 fletscht ein Nundu die Zähne.  
  
„Jetzt bist du reif."Sagte Bita und der Nundu erblickte sie nun. Zähnefletschend und fauchend attackierte er sie. Bita verwandelte sich ebenfalls in einen Nundu.  
  
  
  
„Was ist das da draußen für ei furchtbarer Lärm?"fragte Tonks und schaute zur Haustür.  
  
„Bita ist wieder da."Lächelte Sirius und ging in Richtung Haustür. 


	40. Great Hangleton versteinert

Ach du Scheiße, der geht zurück in die Vergangenheit, geht später noch mal zurück . Wohin soll das führen ...  
  
Bele: genau! Da Bita Moody nicht mehr helfen konnte, hat sie ihn wiederum zurück geschickt xD.  
  
Kaya und auxia: ich schreib ja schon x) x x x  
  
„Nein, Sirius, warte."Rief Remus ihm noch hinterher, doch zu spät. Sirius hatte die Tür bereits weit aufgerissen und war nach draußen gestürmt. Remus seufzte, bevor er ihm nachstürzte. Hinterher der ganze Orden. Schließlich wollte jeder helfen, falls etwas passiert war.  
  
„Hey, warum geht ihr denn nicht -"begann Fred, als alle plötzlich stoppten. „Heilige Mutter Merlins ist das viel Blut."Sirius, der ganz vorne stand, wich zurück, da ein dickes Rinnsaal Blut auf ihn zu kam.  
  
„W- Was ist das?"wimmerte Ron und deutete auf die beiden übergroßen schwarzen Leoparden.  
  
„Das sind Nundu 's"sagte Sirius. Er riss dann aber die Augen weit auf, als ob er etwas gesichtet hätte. „Und einer davon ist Bita, ich weiß es." Sirius stürzte sofort los und bevor Remus ihn an der Schulter packen konnte, verwandelte Sirius sich schon in einen Hund.  
  
„Was ist da draußen los?"brummte eine vertraute Stimme. Es war Moody, der sich auf seinen Stock gestützt hatte. „Heilige Mutter -"  
  
„Meine Worte"sagte Fred trocken und ließ die zwei Nundu 's nicht aus den Augen. Moody zog seinen Zauberstab, doch er wurde von Remus zurück gehalten.  
  
„Nein, Alastor, wir können nichts tun. Einer davon ist Bita."Harry 's Gehirn arbeitete schneller. Denk nach, denk nach! Es muss doch was geben, was den beiden hilft.  
  
„Sirius! Sorg dafür, dass wir Bita erkennen!"  
  
„Was tust du da, Harry."Zischte Hermine, die Harry kräftig an der Schulter packte.  
  
„Wir müssen Bita helfen."Sagte Harry zu den anderen, während er seinen Zauberstab zog.  
  
„Bist du wahnsinnig? Minderjährige dürfen nicht zaubern!"tadelte ihn Hermine und stieß seinen schon gestreckten Arm hinunter.  
  
„Na gut. Du hast Recht. Sirius, du musst Bita von dem anderen Nundu wegkriegen!"Sirius schien zu verstehen, denn er stürzte sich auf einen Nundu und zog ihn nicht grade sanft von dem anderen weg.  
  
„Okay, ich glaube, es ist dieser Nundu."Sagte Moody und deutete auf den Nundu, der nun jaulend Sirius beobachtete.  
  
„Wenn ich jetzt sage – oh mein Gott – ALLE MAN ZURÜCK!"fügte Remus hinzu, als der Nundu, den Sirius gezogen hatte, sich von ihm losriss und nun auf die Ordensmitglieder zuging. Zähnefletschend kam der Nundu immer näher.  
  
„Keine eiligen Schritte!"sagte Harry, als die Ordensmitglieder begonnen hatten, sich durch die enge Tür zu quetschen. Doch bevor irgendjemand etwas sarkastisches sagen konnte, wurde der Nundu von dem anderen Nundu umgerissen. Auch Sirius, der sich wieder gefangen hatte, lief nun auf den Nundu zu.  
  
„Okay, nächster Versuch!"sagte Remus du hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit. „Wenn ich jetzt sage, schießt ihr ‚Stupor' auf den Nundu. Sirius!"fügte Remus hinzu. „Kannst du bitte noch einmal den Nundu von Bita wegziehen?" Harry sah deutlich Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck, der sehr sarkastisch ‚Ach, kein Problem!' sagte. Sirius machte sich erneut auf, den Nundu von Bita wegzuziehen. Der Nundu war dieses Mal aggressiver und wehrte sich mehr, denn Sirius hatte ihm eine tiefe Fleischwunde unterhalb des Beckens verschafft. Bita hingegen war zu schwach, um weiter die Gestalt des Nundu 's halten zu können.  
  
„Ok, lass ihn los!"rief Remus und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Nundu. Sobald Sirius von dem Nundu weg war, riefen alle gleichzeitig: ‚Stupor!' Dem Nundu traf es genau in die Schulter, was ihn jaulend davon schickte. Sirius torkelte hinüber zu Bita und verwandelte sich während er auf den Boden fiel. Fast gleichzeitig liefen die Ordensmitglieder auf die Beiden zu. Sirius, der noch ein wenig benommen wirkte, richtete sich wieder auf dem Boden auf und sah zu Bita.  
  
„Bist du in Ordnung, Sirius?"fragte Harry besorgt und half ihn auf die Beine.  
  
„Ja, ich glaub schon. Doch ich denke, dass ich ihn in den Hintern gebissen habe."Sagte Sirius und er verzog ein Gesicht des Ekelns.  
  
„Bita? Bita, bist du in Ordnung?"fragte Moody sie und klatsche ihr ganz sanft auf die Wangen. Da keine Reaktion von ihrer Seite kam, kniete sich Sirius neben sie. Er nahm ihre Hand, um kleine Reaktionen mitzubekommen.  
  
„Sie drückt ganz leicht meine Hand. Sie wird wohl nur zu schwach sein." Sagte Sirius erleichtert und hob sie hoch, um sie ins Haus zu bringen.  
  
x x x  
  
„Das mach ich nie wieder!"  
  
„Ach, nun stell dich nicht so an, Draco!"  
  
„Dich hat ja auch dieser fiese große -"  
  
„Gerade einmal zwanzig Zentimeter große Ghul -"  
  
„- nicht angefallen!"beklagte sich Draco und rieb sich die kleine Bisswunde an seinem Unterarm.  
  
„Es ist noch nicht mal eine Hautverletzung. Nur ein hübscher kleiner Abdruck seiner Zähne."Sagte Millicent und zog den Knoten stramm.  
  
„Und du bist sicher, dass du es schaffst? Du musst wissen, dass ich Ärger kriegen könnte -"  
  
„Und ich bin dir auch dankbar, dass du mir hilfst. Aber würdest du jetzt bitte das Seil zusammen binden."  
  
„Alleine die Seile haben mich einiges gekostet -"begann Draco und erzählte ihr, wie die Verkäuferin ihn darüber ausgequetscht hatte.  
  
„Habe ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, wie ich deinen Kommunikator wieder beschafft habe?"  
  
„Zweimal."Sagte Millicent abwesend und ließ das Seil das Fenster hinunter. „Also, sobald ich Little Hangleton verlassen habe, werde ich über den Kommunikator meinen Vater rufen -"  
  
„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass dein Vater – Lupin – ist."Sagte Draco und sagte verächtend den Namen ihres Vaters.  
  
„Ich werde jetzt gehen."Sagte Millicent und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank. „Sobald du mich nicht mehr siehst, rennst du runter und sagst, dass ich verschwunden wäre."  
  
„Okay."Sagte Draco und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie das Fenster hinunter kletterte. Draco grinste.  
  
x x x  
  
„Der Nundu hat aber ganz schön zugebissen."Sagte Mrs. Weasley und versorgte ihre Wunde mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes.  
  
„Was hat eigentlich dieser Nundu hier verloren?"fragte Sirius und sah Bita tief in die Augen (ich seh' dir in die Augen, Kleines xD – sorry, war kurz abgelenkt)  
  
„Voldemort hat ihn geschickt."Sagte nun Harry, der nun Bita 's Kette vom Hals nahm. „Hier."Bita nahm die Kette lächelnd an.  
  
„Wie ich sehe, hat es gut geklappt, Harry."Lächelte sie, hinweg über die ratlosen Gesichter.  
  
„Ist irgendetwas passiert, was wir nicht mitbekommen haben?"fragte Sirius verwirrt und schaute abwechselnd Harry und Bita an.  
  
„Ich werde es dir später erzählen, Sirius."Grinste Bita und richtete sich auf den Sessel auf.  
  
„Dad?"sagte eine vertraute Stimme aus Remus' Umhangstasche. Sofort zog Remus seinen Kommunikator aus seiner Tasche und sein Gesicht hellte auf, als er Millicent erblickte.  
  
„Millicent! Wie geht es dir! Wo bist du?"  
  
„Mir geht es gut. Ich bin in Great Hangleton. Komm so schnell wie möglich her. Ich glaube, da hinten kommt er -"Die Verbindung brach ab. Remus sah einige Sekunden geschockt auf den Kommunikator, ehe er sich hastig bewegte.  
  
„Wir müssen sofort zu ihr. Am besten, wir apparieren."Remus wurde hektischer und begann mit den Armen zu fuchteln.  
  
„Und was ist mit uns?"fragte Harry entrüstet. „Wir wollen helfen!"  
  
„Ihr könnt nicht -"begann Mrs. Weasley, doch Remus unterbrach sie.  
  
„Es bleibt keine Zeit mehr! Die Kinder nehmen einen Portschlüssel."  
  
„Aber so etwas muss – vergiss es."Fügte Hermine hinzu, als sie bereits einen Portschlüssel in die Hand bekam.  
  
Harry fühlte wieder diesen Haken hinter seinem Bauchnabel und ehe er sich versah, fand er sich in einer Sackgasse wieder.  
  
„Hier entlang!"rief Remus ihnen zu, der schon vorgeeilt war. Die Ordensmitglieder hatten große Mühe, mit ihm zu halten. Es war, als ob sie mit Hagrid einen Marathon liefen.  
  
„Da hinten!"rief Remus und lief nun über die leere Straße direkt in einen kleinen Park, der etwas voller war.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie. Dürften wir mal?"Remus quetschte sich durch den Tumult, blieb aber dann stehen, als er sah, was die Menschen hatten. Sie schienen wie versteinert zu sein.  
  
„Was ist denn hier los."Fragte Tonks und stupste einen alten Mann an, der sich wie Stein anfühlte.  
  
„Es beginnt."Sagte Bita und blickte sich um.  
  
„W- Was meinst du?"  
  
„Voldemort hatte nicht nur diesen einen Basilisken in der Kammer. Es war ein Weibchen. Sie hatte wohl Eier gelegt."  
  
„Du meinst, hier irgendwo schwirren diese Vieher herum?"  
  
„Nur zwei. Ein Basilisk kann nur zwei Eier legen. Wenn wir Glück haben, sind sie noch nicht so alt.  
  
„Aber warum sind sie nur versteinert?"fragte Harry und blickte die Leute an.  
  
„Die Jungtiere sind noch zu klein, um jemanden zu töten."  
  
„Du kennst dich ganz schön mit den Viehern aus."Sagte Sirius trocken.  
  
„Wenn man Jahre lang als ‚ Voldemort 's Braut' umher wandelte."  
  
„Könntet ihr euch bitte beeilen?"sagte Remus ungeduldig und lief schon weiter.  
  
„Da vorne läuft sie!"rief Tonks ein paar Straßen weiter. Millicent schien bemerkt zu haben, dass die anderen hinter ihr waren, denn schon rief sie ihnen etwas zu.  
  
„DREHT EUCH NICHT UM. ES SIND BASILISKEN!"rief sie und Harry sah, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hielt, als sie den Kopf wandte. Harry hörte dieses schreckliche Fauchen der Basilisken, was ihn ahnen ließ, dass sie näher kamen.  
  
„Was – sollen – wir tun!"hechelte Moody, der kaum mit kam.  
  
„Biegt nach links ab!"rief Bita und deutete auf eine sehr schmale Gasse. Harry ging in die Kurve und bog noch rechtzeitig ab, denn sonst hätte der Basilisk ihn erwischt.  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?"fragte Sirius, der sich von einem Hund in ein Mensch verwandelte hatte.  
  
„Ist euch denn gar nichts aufgefallen?"sagte Harry und zuckte zusammen, als ein Basilisk versuchte, durch den Spalt zu kommen.  
  
„Nein."Sagte Remus, der nun Millicent in die Arme geschlossen hatte.  
  
„Ich hab einen Kinderwagen gesehen – er war völlig leer! Und auch sonst standen dort nur Erwachsene rum."  
  
„Es war schon verdächtig. Aber was willst du damit sagen?"brummte Moody und beäugte Millicent.  
  
„Voldemort hat einen neuen Plan. Er entführt nun alle Kinder aus Great und Little Hangleton. Es sollen seine Schlangenkinder werden. Manche will er an die Basilisken verfüttern, manche benutzt er als Armee. Er glaubt, dass das Ministerium wohl kaum auf Kinder losgehen würde."Meinte Millicent und ließ ihren Vater los.  
  
„Hast du das mitbekommen?"brummte Moody und ging auf sie zu.  
  
„Ich hab Lucius Malfoy belauscht."  
  
„Er war dort? Und sein Sohn?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Er hat mir geholfen, zu fliehen. Er muss mich aber verraten haben und das zu früh."Millicent erzählte, was passiert war.  
  
„Ich hätte mir denken können, dass diese miese Ratte so etwas macht."Sagte Moody und kullerte mit seinem magischen Auge.  
  
„Äh – Leute. Es wäre vielleicht klug, wenn wir hier verschwinden würden." Das Mauerwerk ließ langsam unter dem Druck der Basilisken nach und sie drangen immer weiter zu ihnen hin.  
  
„Nehmt den Portschlüssel!"sagte Remus und drückte allen eine alte Zeitung in die Hand. Harry 's Finger klebte an der Zeitung und der Haken hinter seinem Bauchnabel war wieder da. Die Schreie der Basilisken ließen nach und Harry befand sich wieder im Wohnzimmer des Grimmauld Platzes.  
  
„Verdammt, ich komm nie wieder mit, wenn wir dich retten müssen, Millicent."Seufzte George und sackte auf der Couch zusammen.  
  
„Und so was war da unten in der Kammer?"fragte Fred, doch es hörte sich mehr wie eine Feststellung, als einer Frage an.  
  
„Wir müssen sofort zu Dumbledore gehen. Er muss darüber unterrichtet werden. Schließlich ist morgen der erste September."  
  
„Und was willst du ihm sagen."Sagte Sirius.  
  
„Der Krieg hat begonnen."Sagte Bita ernst und ging hinüber zum Kamin. Harry schluckte heftig. Es hatte also tatsächlich begonnen. Der Anfang vom Ende.  
  
„Harry, geht's dir gut?"fragte Millicent später, als Harry sich kurzerhand entschlossen hatte, im Zimmer von Millicent, Ron und Hermine zu übernachten.  
  
„Ja."Log Harry. „Es ist nur – in der Prophezeiung -"  
  
„Ich kenne die Prophezeiung. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Wir werden alle bei dir sein, wenn Voldemort dir gegenübersteht."  
  
„Warum bin ausgerechnet ich derjenige. Warum ich."  
  
„Weil Voldemort dich als ebenbürtig bezeichnet hatte. Er wusste aber zu der Zeit nicht, dass du es nicht warst. Erst als ein paar von seinen Kräfte von ihm auf dich übertragen wurden, wurdest du ebenbürtig."  
  
„Du bist genau so kompliziert wie Bita."Lächelte Harry und wieder schien er in Millicent 's Augen zu sehen. Es war ein Wolf, der zum Mond, der sich in ihren Augen spiegelte, heulte. Harry sah dem Wolf in ihren Augen ein paar Sekunden zu, bis ihn Millicent anlächelte.  
  
„Was wird das, wenn ich fragen darf?"Harry wurde aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen und sah nun Millicent, wie sie ihn verwirrt anlächelte.  
  
„Ich habe nachgedacht."  
  
„Worüber?"  
  
„In welches Haus du kommst."Sagte Harry und Millicent schien es deutlich zu spüren, dass Harry sehnlichst hoffte, dass sie nach Gryffindor kommt.  
  
„Harry, du weißt, was ich bin und du weißt, wo ich hingehöre -"  
  
„Aber es hängt nicht davon ab, wo wir herkommen, sondern wie unsere Entscheidung ist."  
  
„Wenn der Hut sagt, dass ich nach Slytherin komme, weißt du, wie mein Schicksal aussieht. Komme, was wolle."Flüsterte Millicent und sah ihn in seine Augen. Beide schwiegen sich einen Moment lang an, bis jemand von neben an sprach.  
  
„Seid ihr immer noch wach?"murrte Ron und warf ein Kissen nach den Beiden. „Hier versucht jemand, ausgeschlafen in Hogwarts anzukommen."  
  
„Fred und George haben Recht", grinste Millicent. „Seit dem du Vertrauensschüler bist, wirst du mehr und mehr wie Percy."Ron ignorierte sie, er murmelte nur etwas sehr unverständliches und legte sich wieder unter seine Decke.  
  
„Wir sollten jetzt ebenfalls schlafen."Millicent gähnte ausgiebig. „Wir haben morgen schließlich wieder Schule."Sagte Millicent und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Harry sah sie noch ein paar Minuten an. Er wollte nicht, dass sie nach Slytherin kam. Slytherin, so weiß man doch, bringt nur schwarze Magier hervor. Harry setzte seine Brille ab und ließ sich ins Kopfkissen nieder. Aber wenn sie nach Gryffindor käme, könnten sie jeden Abend Zaubererschach spielen, Harry könnte ihr Hogsmeade zeigen, ohne sagen zu müssen, dass sie früher oder später wieder in ihren Turm musste. Harry 's Augen fühlten sich von Sekunde für Sekunde immer schwerer an, ehe sie sich schlossen. 


	41. Fahrt nach Hogwarts

Das hier ist der zweite Teil meines spannenden (mehr oder weniger) Buches Harry Potter und der vergessene Rumtreiber.  
  
Hach, die werden ja so schnell erwachsen schnief jetzt gehen sie schon furchtlos (mehr oder weniger) nach Hogwarts zurück.  
  
Bele: Omg, erst jetzt merke ich, wie sehr ich doch Mathe hasse. 225 Kapitel?? (????) Ich brauch mehr xD. Mal gucken, wie viel. Für de Ankunft brauch ich ja schon zwei. 225 reichen nie im Leben, wetten, ich schaff mehr? xD  
  
x x x  
  
„Ich weiß noch, wie ich das erste Mal nach Hogwarts ging."Sagte Remus träumerisch und schmierte sich ein Marmeladenbrot (voll die Marmeladenfreaks xD).  
  
„Ja, wir erinnern uns doch gern zurück, Remus."Lächelte Bita, die an diesem morgen wieder nichts zu sich nahm. „Aber dies ist jetzt ungefähr zwanzig Jahre her."  
  
„Es wird unheimlich ruhig hier sein, wenn ihr sechs nicht mehr hier seit." Sagte Remus und seufzte tief.  
  
„Wir sind nicht aus der Welt, Dad."Sagte Millicent und lächelte über sein typisches väterliche Benehmen.  
  
„Und außerdem hast du wohl jemanden vergessen."Sagte Fred und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
„Oh ja", grinste Remus. „Wie konnte ich nur Sirius vergessen."Die Stimmung war entspannt und locker, doch niemand wusste, was in den nächsten Monaten, in den nächsten Wochen und in den nächsten Tagen passieren sollte. Es hätte gereicht, wenn nur eine Person wüsste, was geschehen würde. Welches Schicksal jemanden ereilen würde.  
  
Harry sah ein grünes Schimmern auf dem Boden des Flures. Jemand benutzte das Flohnetzwerk, um zum Grimmauld Platz zu kommen. Ein weißer Bart schimmerte durch den Kamin und heraus tritt Dumbledore, der sofort auf den Frühstückstisch zu ging.  
  
„Dumbledore! Wollen Sie mit uns frühstücken?"fragte Mrs. Weasley und stand schon auf, als Dumbledore sie mit einer Handbewegung zurück hielt.  
  
„Nein danke, Molly. Ich muss sofort weiter. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass alles mit Millicent geregelt ist. Harry", Dumbledore sah zu Harry. „Deine Tante wird dich dieses Jahr Okklumentik lehren."Harry nickte. Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Ich möchte euch dieses Jahr bitten, sehr vorsichtig zu sein. Die Dementoren haben Askaban verlassen, die Todesser sind ausgebrochen und Voldemort hat ein paar uns bekannter Tierwesen in seiner Hand. Bita, du fährst doch im Hogwarts-Express mit, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Ja", sagte Bita knapp und nickte.  
  
„Gut."Seufzte Dumbledore müde. „Ich muss nach Hogwarts. Die Neulinge wollen schließlich in ihre Häuser."Er lächelte kurz und verschwand wieder durch den Kamin.  
  
„Warum sieht er so furchtbar müde aus?"fragte Millicent, als das grüne in den Flammen aufloderte und verschwand.  
  
„Er hat seit der Rückkehr von Voldemort sehr viel um die Ohren."Sagte Sirius und trank einen Schluck seines heißen Tees.  
  
„Schließlich will er, dass Hogwarts sicher ist. Er ist verantwortlich für die Sicherheit der Schüler."Fügte Mrs. Weasley hinzu und wuselte erneut zum Herd.  
  
„Millicent, was glaubst du, wo du hinkommst?"fragte Fred, um über ein fröhlicheres Thema zu reden.  
  
„Ach, Fred."Sagte George und grinste. „Das wissen wir doch alle. Sie gehört nach Slytherin!"Sofort verstummten alle. Remus' Hand zitterte heftig und er ließ das Messer, mit dem er sein Brot bestrich, fallen.  
  
„George!"sagte Mrs. Weasley und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Darüber macht man sich nicht lustig!"  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung, Mrs. Weasley."Sagte Millicent und lächelte. „Ich kenne die Scherze der beiden inzwischen schon gut. Außerdem, ist es nicht egal, in welches Haus man kommt?"Bevor jemand antworten konnte, hörte man ein leises KLONK.  
  
„Millicent hat Recht."Brummte Moody, der gestützt auf seinem Gehstock humpelte. „Es ist wirklich egal, in welches Haus man kommt."Moody setzte sich zwischen Fred und Mr. Weasley, weit weg von Harry. „Die einzelnen Häuser sollten endlich lernen, in einer Gemeinschaft zu arbeiten."Ron prustete.  
  
„Leichter gesagt als getan."Die Stimmung ist dank George 's amüsierenden Kommentar und Dumbledore 's kurzen Besuch rapide gefallen und niemand sprach mit jemandem. Harry beobachtete Bita, die in ihren Unterlagen etwas las, womöglich Stoff für den Unterricht. Doch das einzige merkwürdige war ja, dass sie kein bisschen aß.  
  
„Möchte noch jemand einen Kaffee? Oder Tee?"fragte Mrs. Weasley in die Runde, um ein wenig mehr Stimmung zu bringen.  
  
„Nein danke, Molly. Aber ich glaube, wir sind alle satt."Sagte Mr. Weasley und rieb sich den Bauch.  
  
„Wir sollten jetzt auch langsam aufbrechen."Sagte Moody und sah zur Uhr an der Wand. „Die Ordensmitglieder dürften schon in King 's Cross postiert sein.  
  
"Ordensmitglieder?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Ja, es kann sein, dass Remus oder Millicent vom Jäger erneut attackiert werden, irgendjemand verletzt wird oder -"Moody sah scharf zu Harry und sein magisches Auge schien rot zu werden. „- jemand wird von einer Treppe hinunter gestoßen."  
  
„Ich bitte dich, Moody."Sagte Sirius und erhob sich. „Erstens hat es Harry nicht mit Absicht getan und zweitens bist du ja nicht gefallen."  
  
„Hätte. Da ich mich glücklicherweise halten konnte!"sagte Moody und zeigte seinen Zeigefinger.  
  
„Nun mach mal einen Punkt, Mad-Eye."Sagte Bita und erhob sich nun ebenfalls. „Eigentlich müsstest du mich angiften, schließlich habe ich es ihm vererbt."Bevor Moody etwas sagen konnte, begann Remus sich zu erheben.  
  
„Ich bitte euch, ihr drei benehmt euch wie Kleinkinder. Besonders du, Moody."Die drei schwiegen.  
  
„Remus hat Recht."Sagte Sirius. „Wir sollten uns in dieser Zeit nicht in die Wolle kriegen. Wir sollten jetzt auch aufbrechen."  
  
x x x  
  
„Siehst du es, mein Jäger?"sagte Voldemort amüsiert und sprach mit einer ungewöhnlich kalten Stimme.  
  
„Ja, mein Meister. Unser Plan scheint zu funktionieren."Grinste der Jäger und entblößte dabei seine Maisgelben Zähne.  
  
„Ich hatte Potter nur klüger eingeschätzt. Das er tatsächlich glaubt, dass Alcazar es ihm vererbt hat."  
  
„Er weiß es, Meister, er weiß es. Er will es bloß nicht wahr haben."  
  
„Die beste Lüge ist meistens die Wahrheit, denn die will niemand wahr haben."  
  
„Potter wird früher oder später einsehen, wer und was er ist."  
  
„Genau so wie Alcazar."Murrte Voldemort und sah tief in die Kugel.  
  
„Jedes Monster kehrt zu seinem Meister zurück."Grinste der Jäger. Beide lachten schallend auf.  
  
x x x Knapp hundert Kilometer weiter schreckte Harry auf.  
  
„Habt ihr das auch gehört?"fragte Harry und blickte jedem ins Gesicht, as ob jemand hier in diesem Raum so kaltherzig und schallend gelacht hätte.  
  
„Wovon redest du?"fragte Hermine leicht verwirrt, leicht besorgt.  
  
„Es ist – nichts. Überhaupt nichts."Harry durchsuchte mit seinen Augen den ganzen Raum, als ob jemand in einer Ecke stehen würde und mit ihm ein ganz mieses Spielchen spielte. Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Millicent ihn beobachtete.  
  
„Ich hab 's auch gehört."Sagte Millicent ernst und sah zu den anderen.  
  
„W- Was habt ihr gehört?"wimmerte Ron und sah sich um, als ob irgendjemand aus einer Ecke hervor springen könnte.  
  
„Jemand hat gelacht."Sagte Harry. „Ganz kaltherzig."Remus sah zu Bita und Sirius.  
  
„Könnten es vielleicht die Basilisken sein?"  
  
„Dann hätte ich es auch gehört."Sagte Bita und sah besorgt zu Harry. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, doch als Harry das bemerkte, sah er schnell weg. Er glaubte nicht, dass ihre Besorgnis echt war.  
  
„Sollten wir den anderen Bescheid geben?"fragte Tonks.  
  
„Nein", antwortete Bita, die sie eindringlich ansah. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendeine Gefahr gibt." Bita ging voran und zog ihren Koffer hinter sich her. Harry nahm seinen Koffer und zog ihn hinter sich her.  
  
„Wir werden den Fahrenden Ritter nehmen."Sagte Moody und zog bereits seinen Zauberstab. Wenige Sekunden später tauchte ein lilafarbener Bus mitten auf der Straße auf. Stan Shunpike stieg aus. Er hatte immer noch fettige Haare und eine ganz schöne Portion Pickel im Gesicht. Kam er denn nie aus der Pupertät raus?  
  
„Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, dem Nottransporter für gestrandete -"  
  
„Noch ein Pieps und ich dreh dir den Hals um."Brummte Moody und humpelte in den Bus. Stan 's Lippen bewegten sich zu dem Wort ‚Pieps'. Er grinste ihn angriffslustig an und wandte sich dann Bita zu.  
  
„Hey, Miss, sind Sie nicht diese Frau, die -"  
  
„Ja, ja. Ich würde jetzt gern bezahlen."Sagte Bita genervt und drückte ihm ein Haufen Galleonen in die Hand. „Der Rest ist für Sie, wenn Sie nicht so laut rumschreien."Stan salutierte vor ihr und wandte sich zu Ernie.  
  
„Setzt euch schnell hin."Sagte Tonks und bevor sie selber sitzen konnte, bretterte der Bus schon los. Bita und Sirius (natürlich hatte er sich in den Hund verwandelt) hatten keinen Sitzplatz. Also klammerte sich Bita an einer Metallstange und mit der anderen Hand wollte sie Sirius daran hindern, quer durch den Bus zu schlittern.  
  
„Wieso mag ich diesen Bus überhaupt nicht?"wimmerte Millicent und versuchte sich krampfhaft am Stuhl festzukrallen.  
  
„Dieser Bus ist furchtbar."Sagte Ron und fiel soeben von seinem Stuhl, als der Bus scharf bremste.  
  
„Kommen Sie, Madame Marsh."Sagte Stan und komplimentierte sie aus dem Fahrzeug. Dieselbe Frau, die Harry nun zweimal gesehen hatte, war mit einem Taschentuch vor dem Mund nach unten gestolpert. Ihre Koffer warf er ihr noch hinter her, ehe die Tür sich schloss und sie weiter schlitterten.  
  
„Wer ist diese Frau überhaupt?"sagte Harry und verfolgte sie mit seinem Blick, doch da der Bus so schnell an ihr vorbei fuhr, hatte er seinen Kopf so schnell gedreht, dass es weh tat.  
  
„Sie war früher mal im Ministerium tätig."Sagte Bita und schlitterte mit Sirius nach vorne, als der Bus an einer Ampel hielt.  
  
„Was hat sie da gemacht?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Sie war mal eine Unsägliche. Niemand weiß, was sie gemacht hat. Jedenfalls – oh entschuldige, Tatze -"fügte sie hinzu, als sie weiter schlitterte und aus Versehen auf Sirius' Schwanz getreten war (Ok, das kann man auch falsch verstehen xD). „Nun, sie hatte auf jedenfall einen schweren Unfall bei ihrer Arbeit, seit dem kann sie nur noch per Fahrenden Ritter von zu Hause in die Stadt oder umgekehrt."  
  
„Arbeitet sie noch?"fragte Harry neugierig, jetzt, wo er einigermaßen festen Halt gefunden hatte.  
  
„Um Himmels Willen, nein. Wir alle waren froh, dass sie gegangen ist. Hat nur Unfälle gebaut und hat ein paar mal die ganze Abteilung demoliert."  
  
„Wir?"  
  
„Ja, ich war kurze Zeit einer der Unsäglichen."Bita seufzte. „Bis ich rausgeschmissen wurde, weil – na ja – du kannst dir es ja denken."  
  
„Du warst ein Unsäglicher?"Seine Tante? Sie?  
  
„Ja, und ich möchte und kann dir auch nicht erzählen, was man dort macht. Man spricht nicht über diese Arbeit (Man spricht auch nicht über Prostitution – hmm .... xD )."  
  
„ENDSTATION, KING 'S CROSS!"rief Stan und bevor Bita und Sirius sich irgendwo festhalten konnten, klatschten sie auch schon gegen die Vorderscheibe. Alle waren sichtlich erleichtert, endlich aussteigen zu dürfen. Ron torkelte leicht benommen und sehr blass aus dem Bus.  
  
„Ich glaub, mir is' schlecht."Würgte Ron hervor.  
  
„Behalt 's drin, Bruderherz."Sagte Fred grinsend und klopfte Ron beherzt auf den Rücken, worauf er aufwürgen musste. An der Tür begrüßte Moody einen schmächtigen Mann, der, wenn er ein Muggel wäre, bestimmt Bodyguard wäre. Er trug einen Jogginganzug in knallbunten Farben und ein Käppi, was er verkehrt herum trug.  
  
„Keine Vorkommnisse?"fragte Moody und drückte ihm die Hand.  
  
„Keine Vorkommnisse."Bestätigte der Mann und geleitete die Gruppe rein. Sie gingen mit eiligen Schritten dem Mann hinterher.  
  
„Es ist doch erst 10.50. Ist es nicht noch ein wenig früh?"fragte Harry und hatte zur großen Uhr geblickt.  
  
„Nein, dann kann man unbemerkt an einigen Schülern vorbei, dessen Väter Todesser sind."Sagte Bita kurz.  
  
„Ich versteh nicht ganz."Sagte Harry und blickte sie im Laufen an. „Ist es hier nicht etwa sicher?"  
  
„Doch", sagte Remus. „Nur wir rechnen mit einem Besuch der Todesser."Bita lehnte sich gegen die Mauer zwischen Gleis neun und zehn, hinterher folgten ihr die anderen. Als letztes Moody, der sich noch einmal misstrauisch umsah.  
  
„Da hinten ist noch ein Abteil frei!"sagte Mrs. Weasley, die anscheinend ein Abteil ganz hinten gesichtet hatte. Sie gingen drauf zu und gingen prompt an den anderen Schülern vorbei, die sehr früh gekommen waren. Remus, Tonks und Mrs. Weasley reichten den Kindern ihre Koffer, doch sie blieben nicht im Zug, sondern sie stiegen wieder aus, um sich von ihrer Familie zu verabschieden.  
  
„Kommst du bitte hier rüber, Millicent?"sagte Remus und brachte sie ein paar Meter von der Gruppe weg. Doch bevor Harry etwas sehen konnte, nahm ihn schon Mrs. Weasley in die Arme und sagte ‚Sei schön artig.' Millicent kehrte mit ihrem Vater wieder zurück und sie verabschiedete sich ausgiebig von Fred und George. Sie umarmte sogar Sirius, nachdem Harry mit ihm gesprochen hatte.  
  
„Ich würde jetzt sagen, dass ihr so langsam einsteigt."Sagte Mrs. Weasley und stieß ihre Kinder in den Zug.  
  
„Ja, lauft nur zu eurem geliebten Hogwarts."Sagte eine gedehnte Stimme direkt hinter Mrs. Weasley. Der hagere Mann hatte schmutzige aschblonde Haare und schaute sie herablassend in den Zug.  
  
„Lucius."Sagte Bita und stellte sich vor die anderen. Doch er beachtete Bita gar nicht, sondern er sah zu Sirius, der ihn anknurrte.  
  
„Ah, wie ich sehe, ist euer Freund wieder da."Sagte seine gedehnte Stimme, doch bevor Bita etwas tun konnte, zeigte er schon mit dem Zauberstab auf sie. Bita lächelte.  
  
„Du weißt, dass du mich nicht töten kannst."  
  
„Ach, ist dem so?"Bita sah ihn einige Sekunden an, bis sie laut rief: „ALLE IN DEN ZUG!". Als sie hinein stürmten, begann das große Kreischen auf dem Bahnsteig Neundreiviertel. Die Schüler und ihre Eltern gerieten in Panik und sie drängten ihre Kinder in die Züge. Menschen wurden durch den Durchgang Neundreiviertel gedrängt und plötzlich war das Chaos da. Flüche und Zauber flogen durch die Luft, Todesser, die mit vermummten Gesicht Flüche abschossen, versperrten den Durchgang. Der Zugführer wurde aus seiner Lok geworfen.  
  
„Du siehst, dass du gegen uns", Malfoy hielt nun seinen Zauberstab ihr direkt unter die Kehle. „keine Chance hast."  
  
In Harry 's Knopf schien nun etwas zu laufen. Ohne es genau zu wissen, zog er seinen Zauberstab, bereit zum Handeln. Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab direkt auf seine Schläfe. Malfoy drehte sich ganz langsam um.  
  
„Ah, der junge Mister Potter."Er hob seinen Zauberstab und zielte genau auf Harry 's Narbe. „Der dunkle Lord wird mich dafür preisen, dich -"Doch Malfoy konnte nicht aussprechen. Bita hatte bereits ‚Petrificus Totalus' über ihn gelegt und er fiel steif wie ein Brett zu Boden.  
  
„ALLE SCHÜLER EINSTEIGEN!"rief sie über die Masse hinweg, doch eigentlich war es umsonst. Alle Schüler waren bereits im Zug und die Eltern retteten sich über den Durchgang Neundreiviertel, da er nun nicht mehr bewacht war, da die Todesser zu Malfoy eilten und ihn noch nahmen. Die Ordensmitglieder hatten bereits den Zauberstab gezückt und nun bewachte jeder zwei Todesser.  
  
„Ihr müsst nach Hogwarts."Sagte Remus und deutete mit dem Kopf zum Zug.  
  
„Kommt ihr hier zurecht?"fragte Bita und sah auf den knurrenden Sirius.  
  
„Ja, geh jetzt."Sagte er und hinderte einen Todesser, abzuhauen. Bita drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Tür, als sie merkte, dass sie von vier Hundepfoten nach unten gedrückt wurde. Sirius war auf sie gesprungen. Erst jetzt sah, dass ein Todesser sich losgerissen hatte und auf Bita gezielt hatte. Sirius wollte sie dabei retten, hatte aber selber den Fluch abbekommen.  
  
„BITA, STEIG ENDLICH EIN!"rief ihr Remus zu, der nun schwer die tobende Menge Todesser zurück halten konnte. Bita zögerte kurz, ehe sie doch einstieg und die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
  
„Was ist mit Sirius passiert?"fragte Harry hastig und wollte die Tür aufreißen, als ihn Bita zurück drängte.  
  
„Nein, Harry. Bleib hier."  
  
„Wir müssen ihnen helfen!"  
  
„Das geht nicht, Harry. Wir können nicht zurück. Dumbledore wollte eine möglichst ruhige Fahrt nach Hogwarts und ich habe die Verantwortung für jeden hier."  
  
„Und was ist mit Sirius?"  
  
„Ich will ihm ja helfen, aber es geht nicht, Harry."Harry schwieg. Er konnte nicht das passende Argument finden. In gewisser Weise hatte sie Recht, doch er konnte Sirius doch nicht allein lassen. „Geht bitte jetzt in euer Abteil."Sagte Bita und unterdrückte ihre Tränen.  
  
„Ich glaube schon, dass sie ebenfalls Angst um Sirius und die anderen hat." Sagte Millicent, als sie ein leeres Abteil fanden. Sie trennten sich von Ron und Hermine, die in das Vertrauensschülerabteil mussten. Millicent ließ La Criz aus ihrem Käfig (ja ja, hätte ich mal eher schreiben sollen, dass die mitkommt) und sie huschte sofort zum Fenster, um nach draußen zu sehen. Die Bäume rasten an ihnen vorbei, Kühe und Schafe waren nur weiße Flecke in der Landschaft.  
  
„Wir fahren ungewöhnlich schnell."Sagte Harry und sah sich die Landschaft an, die verdammt schnell an ihnen vorbei rauschte.  
  
„Vielleicht müssen wir schnell da sein, um eine weitere Attacke zu entgehen."Sagte Millicent, legte ihren Rucksack (Und wieder etwas, was ich vergaß) auf den Sitz neben ihr und tat das Thema mit einem Achselzucken ab.  
  
„Bist du denn nicht um deinen Vater beunruhigt?"fragte Harry sie verwirrt, denn er verstand nicht, warum sie alles mit einem Achselzucken abtat.  
  
„Natürlich bin ich besorgt."Sagte sie entrüstet. „Aber wenn ich eins bei Voldemort gelernt habe, ist es die Tatsache, dass es nichts nützt, wie ein Häufchen Elend sich in eine Ecke zu verkriechen und nur noch zu heulen." Millicent sah auf und sah ihn Harry 's verwirrtes Gesicht.  
  
„Selbst der gutherzigste Mensch kann bei Voldemort kaltherzig werden.", fügte sie hinzu. Dann seufzte sie. „Ich glaube manchmal, dass ich selbst ein wenig kaltherzig bin, wenn es um Gefühle geht."  
  
„Das glaub ich nicht."Sagte Harry. Millicent lachte leise, doch als sie in Harry 's ernstes Gesicht blickte, war ihr Lachen wie weggeblasen (xD, tschuldigt, aber das is einfach jetzt zu genial xD). Eine Zeit lang sahen sie sich an, als die Tür aufging. Neville stolperte ins Abteil und schloss hinter sich die Tür, doch als er Millicent erblickte, stockte er den Atem.  
  
„Äh – 'tschuldigung, f- falsches Abteil."Sagte Neville, während er schon von außen die Tür schloss. Millicent sah verwirrt zu Harry, doch als sie Harry s ratloses Gesicht erblickte, war sie erleichtert, dass es da nicht etwas gab, was sie nicht wusste.  
  
„Wie heißt der Junge?"fragte Millicent, als sie sich setzte.  
  
„Oh – das ist Neville. Neville Longbottom."Millicent 's Augen weiteten sich."  
  
„Du meinst -"sagte Millicent in einem Flüsterton, als ob es etwas Geheimes wäre. „DER Longbottom?"  
  
„Ja. Woher kennst du die Geschichte?"  
  
„Wenn man mit dem – na ja – ‚Mörder' zusammen aufgewachsen ist ..."Wenige Minuten später kam auch die alte Dame mit dem Wagen voller Süßigkeiten. Sie kaufte sich von jedem etwas, denn ihr Vater hatte sie doch neugierig gemacht.  
  
„Was ist das?"sagte Millicent und deutete auf die Tüte ‚Bertie Botts Bohnen'.  
  
„Oh", sagte Harry und biss seinem Frosch den Kopf ab. „Das sind Bertie Botts Bohnen in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen."Harry begann am Finger abzuzählen. „Es gibt Pfefferminz, Erdbeere -"Millicent pickte sich eine Bohne raus, die so aussah, als würde sie gleich explodieren. Sie nahm es in den Mund und verzog sofort ein Gesicht des Ekelns.  
  
„Es gibt auch Kutteln, Ohrenschmalz und Leber."Grinste Harry und Millicent spuckte ihre Bohne wieder aus. „Na, welche hast du?"  
  
„Meine schmeckt nach Sch -"  
  
„Harry! Millicent!"Es waren Hermine und Ron, die nun ins Abteil kamen. „Wir haben euch überall – oh lecker! Darf Ich?"Doch bevor Millicent ‚Ja' sagen konnte, griff Ron schon nach einem Schokofrosch. Harry und Millicent erzählten von Neville 's merkwürdigem Verhalten gegenüber Millicent. Hermine legte sofort ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf.  
  
„Vielleicht weiß er, dass du Lestrange kennst."  
  
„Aber Neville wäre bestimmt dann nicht raus gegangen."Sagte Harry.  
  
„Vielleicht ist es die Tatsache, dass Neville erkannt hat, dass du eine Veela bist."Grinste Ron.  
  
„HalbVeela."Korrigierte ihn Millicent.  
  
„Unmöglich."Sagte Hermine. „Jungs sind gerne in der Nähe einer Veela." Hermine sah zu Ron und Harry, die sich schamhaft ans vierte Schuljahr erinnerten. Millicent blickte kurz zur Tür. Jemand war dran vorbeigehuscht. Ein schwarzer Umhang wehte der Person nach.  
  
„Äh – wenn es euch nichts ausmacht -"sagte Millicent und erhob sich schon. „dann seh ich mich ein wenig im Zug um."Millicent zog die Abteiltür auf, huschte hindurch und lief eilig den Gang entlang.  
  
„Hat die Hummeln im Hintern?"fragte Ron und spuckte grade eine Bertie Botts Bohne aus. Der Zug schien immer schneller zu werden, doch das Ziel war noch nicht in Sichtweite.  
  
„Das kommt mir alles so merkwürdig vor."Sagte Hermine nach einer Weile, als sie aus dem Fenster blickten. „Seit wann gab es auf unserem Weg Häuser?"  
  
„Vielleicht nehmen wir eine andere Strecke."Sagte Ron gleichgültig und kaute an dem Schlangengummi herum.  
  
„Ich werde Bita suchen. Vielleicht weiß sie, was los ist."Sagte Harry und eilte den Gang entlang. Auf seinem Weg in einem Abteil sah er ebenfalls Cho Chang, die sich mit Michael Corner und noch einem Mädchen, dass Harry nicht kannte, unterhielt. Bitte lass sie mich nicht sehen, flehte Harry leise in seinen Gedanken. Doch es schien ihm so, als käme er nur in Zeitlupe an ihr vorbei. Harry 's Magen verkrampfte sich, als sie auf blickte und ihn ansah. Harry wandte den Kopf wieder gerade aus und versuchte ihren Blick zu ignorieren. Bitte lass sie nicht aufgestanden sein, dachte Harry, doch als ob er den Teufel heraufbeschworen hätte, hörte er hinter sich die Abteiltür aufgehen.  
  
„Hallo Harry."Harry drehte sich langsam um. Cho blickte ihn gegen die Tür gelehnt an. Sie sah nicht mehr so verweint aus und sie trug schon ihren Ravenclaw Umhang.  
  
„Hi."Sagte Harry knapp.  
  
„M- Möchtest du nicht rein kommen, um ein wenig zu reden?"fragte sie und deutete mit dem Kopf auf ihr Abteil.  
  
„Nein, ich suche Bi- ich meine Mrs. Pot- äh –Bl -"Wie hieß Bita denn jetzt mit Nachnamen? „Ich suche die neue VgddK Lehrerin."  
  
„Sie ist hier im Zug?"fragte Cho verwundert.  
  
„Ja, jetzt entschuldige mich."Ohne ihr noch ein Blick zu würdigen lief er weiter. Harry fand Bita im hintersten Abteil. Völlig alleine und schlafend. Sie hatte sich ihren Umhang bis hoch zur Nasenspitze gezogen und lag gegen die Fensterscheibe gelehnt. Als Harry näher kam, sah er, dass ihre Augen halb offen waren.  
  
„Bita? Bita, darf ich dich mal was fragen?"Bita antwortete nicht. Sie starrte weiter nach draußen. Harry setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sah sie einige Sekunden lang an. „Hör zu", begann Harry und sah sie schuldbewusst an. „Ich weiß, dass du dir auch Sorgen um Sirius machst und dass du uns nur retten wolltest. Es tut mir Leid, wenn -"Bita zeigte überhaupt keine Bewegung. „Bita, geht es dir gut?"Harry zog die Decke ein Stück hinunter. Bita hatte eine Platzwunde an der Schläfe und die Decke sog nun das Blut ein. Jemand hatte sie bewusstlos geschlagen.  
  
Tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel so lang wurde. Und tut mir Leid, dass ich Bita niedergeschlagen habe, aber das musste sein. 


	42. Angriff im Zug

DER NEUE TITEL IST ALSO BEKANNT: HARRY POTTER UND DER HALBBLUT PRINZ. Damit es auch realistisch wird (mein Buch), baue ich es so um, dass ein Halbblutprinz vorkommt.  
  
Harry hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Irgendetwas lief hier gewaltig schief. Wer hatte Bita bewusstlos geschlagen?  
  
„Harry"Eine merkwürdige Stimme rauschte in seinem Kopf herum. Sie flüsterte ihm zu. Sie wollte ihn vor etwas – warnen.  
  
„Harry – verlass das Abteil."Sagte die Stimme. Harry glaubte zu wissen, wer zu ihm sprach. „Verlass das Abteil."  
  
„Was?"Harry sah sich um. Sein Blick blieb auf Bita haften.  
  
„VERLASS DAS ABTEIL"zischte die Stimme, aber warum sollte er das Abteil verlassen? Ehe Harry etwas machen konnte, schlug Bita die Augen auf und stürzte schon auf Harry.  
  
„RUNTER!"rief sie noch, als schon ein Pfeil durch die Fensterscheibe schmetterte. Er flog durch die Abteiltür, hinaus zum anderen Fenster.  
  
„Was war das?"fragte Harry, als Bita ihn immer noch nach unten drückte.  
  
„Viel mehr, wer war das -"sagte Bita und schon sirrte ein zweiter Pfeil haarscharf an Bita 's Kopf vorbei.  
  
„Der Jäger – wir müssen Millicent suchen."  
  
„Nein", sagte Bita und schien zu lauschen, ob ein weiterer Pfeil abgeschossen wurde. „Millicent ist hier sicher."  
  
„Merkt man."Sagte Harry trocken und Bita zog ihn nun auf die Beine. „Was ist eigentlich passiert?"fragte Harry und deutete auf ihre Platzwunde am Kopf.  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung."Sagte sie und fühlte ihr Wunde. „Ich hab hier gesessen, als jemand rein kam und mich schon bewusstlos geschlagen hatte."  
  
„Und – warst du diese Stimme?"fragte Harry. „Diese Stimme, die ich in meinem Kopf gehört habe."  
  
„Ja. Nachdem du aber nicht auf mich gehört hattest, war ich merkwürdigerweise – nicht mehr bewusstlos."Bita zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht bin ich wach geworden, weil du in Gefahr warst."Harry sah sie einige Sekunden an, bevor er sprach.  
  
„Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf -"begann Harry langsam.  
  
„Natürlich."  
  
„- ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mir mal das Leben rettest."Bita sah ihn verwirrt an. Harry hätte sich selbst Ohrfeigen können.  
  
„Harry, ich bin deine Tante. James würde es mir niemals verzeihen, wenn dir etwas passiert, nachdem was ich getan habe."Bita atmete einmal tief durch, um die Tränen zu verbergen. Dann lächelte sie. „Also, was wolltest du von mir?"  
  
„Äh -"begann Harry. „Uns – also Ron, Hermine und mir – kommt es sehr merkwürdig vor. Wir sind noch nie an Häusern vorbei gefahren."Harry zeigte nach draußen auf die Häuser, an denen sie vorbeirauschten. Bita sah nachdenklich nach draußen.  
  
„Ja, du hast Recht."Sagte sie und hängte die zwei Löcher im Fenster mit einem Tuch zu, damit der Wind nicht so furchtbar durch pfiff. „Dumbledore hätte mir gesagt, wenn wir eine andere Strecke nehmen würden."Bita sah noch einmal aus dem Fenster, ehe sie den Blick wieder zu Harry richtete.  
  
„Wir müssen sofort aus diesem Abteil -"Doch bevor Bita Harry heraus geleiten konnte, sauste ein dritter Pfeil durch das Fenster genau in Bita 's Arm. Bita brach auf ihrem Sitz zusammen.  
  
„Harry", sagte sie und Harry drehte sich um. „du musst hier raus."  
  
„Ich hol Hilfe."Sagte Harry.  
  
„Nein. Das ist ein Betäubungspfeil. Geh zum Zugführer und seh nach -"bevor Bita etwas weiteres sagen konnte, schlief sie ein. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte sie doch nicht alleine lassen. Harry kam sich furchtbar hilflos vor. ‚Geh zum Schaffner und seh nach' sagte sie. Harry öffnete die Tür und eilte nach vorne zum Schaffner. Als Harry an den Abteilen vorbei lief, sahen Schüler auf und beobachteten seine eiligen Schritte. Irgendetwas lief bei dieser Zugfahrt gewaltig schief. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel und es war noch immer kein Hogwarts in Sicht. Harry kam ein merkwürdiger Schwall entgegen. Es roch verbrannt und es wurde auch immer wärmer. Als Harry endlich das Vorderteil der Lok erreicht hatte, riss er die Tür auf. Harry hätte von Glück reden können, dass er in diesem Moment zurück schreckte, denn eine gewaltige Flamme schoss aus der Tür. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und rief ‚Glacius' und die Flammen gefroren ringsherum. Er stöhnte auf. Überall waren Knöpfe und Hebel, doch welcher war für die Bremse? Harry entschied sich für den silbernen Hebel und zog ihn nach hinten. Die Lok bremste nicht, sondern – sie schien sich in die Luft zu erheben. Harry hörte das Klirren von den Käfigen, das Stöhnen seiner Mitschüler und das Scheppern der Koffer. Harry entfuhr ein kleines ‚Upps', ehe er versuchte, die Lok wieder auf die Gleise zu steuern. Er konnte jetzt nur noch hoffen, dass ihn kein Muggel gesehen hatte, denn die Lok war ziemlich hoch geflogen. Harry schaute sich die Knöpfe und Hebel genauer an. Wenn ich die Bremse wäre, dachte Harry, wo würde ich dann sein?! Harry schlug sich gegen die Stirn, ehe er den Knopf mit der Aufschrift ‚Bremse' betätigte. Harry drückte wohl zu scharf auf den Knopf, denn erneut hörte er das dumpfe Aufschlagen der Käfige gegen die Koffer und Schüler. Mit einem lauten Quietschen hielt der Zug an. Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Wenn Autofahren genau so ist, bliebe er doch lieber beim Besen fliegen. Die Tür hinter ihm ging auf.  
  
„Entschuldigung, aber -"Es war Millicent, die in den Raum stolperte. Sie war leichenblass und ihr schien schlecht zu sein. „Harry, was machst du denn hier?"  
  
„Äh, den Zug steuern?"  
  
„Warum?"Millicent trat näher.  
  
„Tja, es gibt hier wohl einige Probleme."Sagte Harry und erzählte ihr, was passiert war.  
  
„Wir sollten vielleicht erst einmal auf die Richtige Spur kommen."Sagte Millicent und trat an die Knöpfe heran. „Wofür ist der hier?"fragte Millicent und deutete auf den silbernen Hebel.  
  
„Äh, ich glaube nicht, dass du den ausprobieren möchtest."  
  
„Entschuldigung, aber – Harry?"Es waren Ron und Hermine, die nun in den Raum kamen.  
  
„Wo ist der Schaffner?"fragte Hermine und sah sich um.  
  
„Ich glaube, den haben wir vergessen."Witzelte (omg, was für ein Wort) Harry.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir hier einfach warten."Sagte Millicent und blickte nach draußen.  
  
„Oder -"grinste Harry und legte seine Hand auf den silbernen Hebel. „Wir fliegen."  
  
„Was?"konnte Hermine noch sagen, als Harry schon vorsichtig den Hebel nach hinten zog. Sofort setzte sich der Zug wieder in Bewegung und erhob sich in die Luft.  
  
„Weißt du, was du tust?"fragte Millicent und hielt sich an Ron fest, der sofort rot anlief.  
  
„Natürlich, ich glaube, ich hab den Dreh raus."  
  
„Ja sicher."Sagte Ron und rieb sich seine Beule am Kopf, die er vom Aufprall gegen die Wand bekommen hatte.  
  
„Warum können wir nicht auf den Gleisen fahren?"wimmerte Hermine und hielt sich an der Tür fest. Harry drehte den Kopf.  
  
„Wo ist denn da der Spaß dran?"grinste Harry, doch es verblasste, als er Millicent 's blasses Gesicht sah. Harry sah nach vorne. Vor ihm lag direkt ein dicker Baum.  
  
„Was jetzt?"rief Harry und er spürte, wie seine Hand am Hebel zitterte.  
  
„Links!"  
  
„Rechts!"  
  
„Runter!"  
  
„Beifahrer."Prustete Harry trocken und zog kräftig den Hebel nach hinten und der Zug erhob sich nach oben. Den Zug zu fliegen war beinahe so wie einen Besen zu fliegen. Mit der kleinen Abweichung, dass man eher eine Kurve machen muss, um noch an einen Fahl vorbei zu kommen. Die Landschaft kam Harry immer bekannter vor, was ihn darauf schließen ließ, dass Hogwarts nicht mehr weit war. Dennoch machte sich eine merkwürdige Kälte im ganzen Zug breit.  
  
„Es wird langsam dunkel."Sagte Millicent und bibberte leicht. Sie deutete auf die Sonne, die langsam hinter den Bäumen verschwand und der Mond, der am Himmel stand und bald seine runde Form hatte.  
  
„Bald ist Vollmond."Sagte Hermine, als ob sie in Millicent 's angsterfülltem Gesicht genau diesen Satz gelesen hätte.  
  
„Ja."Sagte Millicent. „Ich werde wie mein Vater zu Vollmond einen Trank von Professor Snape bekommen und wenn es soweit ist, wollen mich die Lehrer durch die Peitschende Weide in die Heulende Hütte bringen."  
  
„Kommt es mir eigentlich nur so vor, oder ist Vollmond immer öfters?" fragte Ron und sah hoch zum Mond.  
  
„Wenn man ein Werwolf ist oder mit einem zusammenlebt, kommen die Abstände immer einem kürzer vor." Plötzlich rüttelte der Zug wie bei einem Erdbeben. Der Zug ließ sich nicht mehr von Harry steuern und flog nun die Erde an.  
  
„Was ist los?"sagte Harry und zog am Hebel, doch der Zug ließ sich nicht bewegen. Der Zug traf unsanft auf den Gleisen auf, fuhr noch ein Stück weiter gerade aus, bevor er dann zum stehen kam. Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille. Der Zug knarrte wie ein untergehendes Schiff.  
  
„Das ist nicht gut."Wimmerte Ron. „Das ist überhaupt nicht gut."Der Zug wurde einmal hin und her gewiegt, bevor er wieder knarrend und unsanft auf den Schienen auftraf.  
  
„Harry."Sagte Millicent und riss die Augen auf. „Da hinten kommt was." Harry erschrak. Dort hinten kamen mit wehendem Umhang schwarze Kreaturen auf sie zu. Harry dachte erst, es seien riesen große Schatten, doch als sie näher schwebten, hatte Harry ein unwohles Gefühl. Es mussten ungefähr hundert Dementoren gewesen sein, denn sie füllten den ganzen Horizont aus.  
  
„Wir müssen die DA- Gruppe holen."Sagte Harry und begab sich bereits zur Tür.  
  
„Harry, wir sind noch minderjährig! Wir können das nicht! Außerdem – was ist mit Bita?"  
  
„Äh, sie ist ein klein wenig verhindert."Sagte Harry, während sie den Gang entlang gegangen waren und Harry nun auf das Abteil deutete, indem Bita lag. „Ein Betäubungspfeil."Sagte er knapp und ging den Gang weiter. Da Hermine noch einmal nach hakte, erzählte Harry, was passiert war. Dann stoppte er am Abteil, wo die meisten der DA – Gruppe drin saß.  
  
„Harry, was ist los?"fragte Neville.  
  
„Draußen sind Dementoren. Ruft die ganze DA – Gruppe zusammen. Das wird die erste Übung im Alltag sein."  
  
x x x  
  
Der Jäger ging noch ein paar Schritte weiter, bevor er mit einer Handbewegung den Dementoren zu wissen gab, dass sie stoppen sollten. Er lachte leise.  
  
„Es sind nur Kinder, Meister."  
  
„Gut."Sprach eine zischende Stimme. „Räum sie aus dem Weg und hol Alcazar!"  
  
x x x  
  
Harry gab den anderen zu wissen, dass sie sich nebeneinander aufstellen sollten. Harry seufzte kurz, ehe er sprach.  
  
„Okay, wer jetzt zurück will, sollte es tun. Wenn ihr hier bleibt, solltet ihr wissen – dass wir vielleicht alle sterben."Harry blickte durch die Reihe. Er sah die Angst in ihren Augen und ihre Hände zitterten, doch niemand rührte sich von der Stelle. „Gut. Wenn ihr die Hände der Dementoren klar und deutlich seht, schießt auf sie."Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit. Bereit zum abfeuern. Er versuchte, seine zitternde Hand zu beruhigen, doch sie bebte weiter. Neben ihm stand Millicent, die nun zu schwanken begann. Millicent fing an zu murmeln und ihre Augen drehten sich nach innen.  
  
„Millicent, bist du okay?"  
  
Millicent antwortete aber nicht. Millicent keuchte, als ob sie einen Asthmaanfall bekäme und fiel schließlich zu Boden.  
  
„Millicent -"Doch bevor Harry ihr helfen konnte, hörte er schon die ersten Patronen, die abgeschossen wurden. Ein paar Dementoren wichen zurück und die DA –Gruppe feuerte immer weiter. Bald waren über dem Gleis mehrere weiße Gestalten. Harry konnte nicht sagen, welcher Patronus wem gehörte, doch er war auf jeden Stolz. Die Dementoren wichen zurück und das war auch gut so, denn die DA – Gruppe schien schwach zu werden. Es kam Harry leicht vor. Fast zu leicht. Niemand blieb mehr übrig. Kein Dementor. Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille und man tuschelte, ob es nun vorbei sei, doch bevor alle den Zauberstab runter genommen hatten, sahen sie nicht weit von ihnen entfernt eine Person. Der Umhang war bedeckt mit Zweigen und sein försterähnlicher Hut hatte nun eine Rabenfeder am Ende. Langsam schritt er voran. Harry deutete den anderen, die Zauberstäbe oben zu halten. Ein paar Schritte weiter kam der Mann auf sie zu, als plötzlich sich der Horizont mit schwarzen Gestalten füllte. Erst als sie näher kamen, erkannte Harry, was es war. Es waren dieses Mal nicht nur Dementoren, sondern auch Mantikore, Nundus, vereinzelte Trolle und andere Tierwesen, die Harry nicht kannte. Es beginnt also tatsächlich. Der Krieg beginnt. Genau so, wie es Bita vor wenigen Tagen gesagt hatte. Sie waren völlig alleine. Sie waren noch Kinder. Keine ausgebildeten Zauberer waren anwesend. Sie würden alle sterben.  
  
x x x  
  
Ich muss was tun, ich muss was tun – aber was? Ich verkauf hier doch nur die Süßigkeiten. Die alte Dame brach langsam in Panik aus, während Schüler sich den vielen Tierwesen stellten. Sie musste das Abteil von Professor – na ja – wie sie auch heißen mag – finden. In einem Abteil ganz hinten fand die Dame sie auch. Sie lag wahrscheinlich ohnmächtig auf ihrem Platz und das Fenster war mit einem Tuch verdeckt. Ein großes Loch war dahinter zu sehen.  
  
„Professor?"fragte sie und trat näher. Sie klapste ihr leicht auf die Wange, doch keine Reaktion. Die Dame fischte aus ihrer Tasche ein kleines Bonbon, das sie öffnete und es sofort auf Bita drauf warf, denn schon explodierte es. Ein fürchterlicher Geruch lag in der Luft und Bita wachte hustend auf.  
  
x x x  
  
Der Jäger blieb nun knapp zehn Meter vor ihm stehen.  
  
„Bereit, zu sterben, Potter?"grinste er.  
  
„Bereit, den Arsch versohlt zu bekommen?"rief Neville mit fester Stimme, doch als Harry zu ihm sah, zitterte die Hand, in der er den Zauberstab hielt. Das Lächeln des Jägers verblasste.  
  
„ANGRIFF!"rief er und zeigte dabei auf Neville. Harry atmete schneller, sein Herz raste ihn bis in den Hals und seine Knie wurden weicher. Sie würden alle sterben. Es war alles vorbei. Der Junge, der überlebte, der, der die Prophezeiung erfüllen sollte, wird verlieren. Harry hörte wieder eine Frau aufschreien. Es war seine Mum. Sie schrie dieses Mal lauter. Als ob sie neben ihm stehen würde. Harry spürte plötzlich, wie er einsackte. Er sah zu den anderen. Die Dementoren kamen nun näher. Ron ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und fiel auf die harten Schiene. Harry konnte sich noch auf den Knien halten, doch seine Augenlider wurden schwer. Nein, bitte nicht! Nicht Harry! ..... Lily, lauf! Er ist es, er ist es! ..... – Harry hörte das Grunzen der Trolle und das Fauchen einiger Nundus. Harry fiel auf alle viere.  
  
Holt ihn, rettet ihn, er ist doch eben erst da durch! ... Du kannst nichts mehr tun, Harry, nichts ... er ist fort –  
  
Die Stimmen sollten endlich still sein. Er wollte es nicht mehr hören. Er wusste, dass Sirius lebte, dennoch hielten die Erinnerungen ihn am Boden.  
  
Ich werde es nicht verhindern können, Harry. ... Ich wurde geboren, um zu töten...... Und – wenn es soweit ist - töte mich .... –  
  
Harry fiel auf den Boden. Es sollte endlich aufhören. Es sollte endlich vorbei sein. Er wollte nichts mehr hören, doch von mal zu mal, schienen die Stimmen lauter zu werden.  
  
Ich habe meinen Bruder ermordet und ich bereue es bis zum heutigen Tage nicht ... -  
  
Nein, Harry durfte nicht mehr zuhören. Er musste gegen ankämpfen. Es sollte endlich aufhören. Harry sah einen Dementoren genau über sich. Er sah noch den Mund des Dementoren, als alles plötzlich weiß wurde.  
  
x x x  
  
„Er sieht käsig aus."  
  
„Das ist ganz normal, wenn einem fast die Seele ausgesaugt wurde."  
  
„Ihm wurde die Seele ausgesaugt?"  
  
„Na ja, fast, aber die Dementoren konnte ich noch rechtzeitig verscheuchen."  
  
„Ich hab noch ein paar Knallbonbons. Soll ich sie holen?"  
  
„Nein, nicht nötig, ich bin wach."Harry rappelte sich langsam auf. Draußen war es bereits dunkel und der Zug fuhr wieder.  
  
„Geht es dir gut, Harry?"fragte Bita und drückte ihm bereits ein Stück Schokolade in die Hand. „Remus hat gesagt, das hilft."Sagte sie, als ob sie dies in Harry 's Gedanken gelesen hätte. Harry biss ein stück seiner Schokolade ab und er spürte sofort, wie die Schokolade ihn aufwärmte.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"fragte Harry, ohne auf ihre Frage zu achten.  
  
„Die Dementoren waren einfach in der überzahl. Es waren tausende. Zum Glück hat mich die SüßigkeitenLady wach gemacht."  
  
„Aber wie hast du die Dementoren vertrieben?"  
  
„Äh – es gibt einen Zauberspruch, der wie eine Käseglocke wirkt. Aber ihr werdet ihn noch in der Schüle lernen."Bita zog eine Uhr aus ihrem Umhang.  
  
„Oh, wir werden in knapp fünf Minuten da sein. Wird Zeit, dass ich nach vorne gehe."Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, eilte Bita den Gang entlang.  
  
„W- Was -"  
  
„Warum sie nach vorne muss? Sie lenkt den Zug mit einem Zauberspruch." Sagte Hermine und setzte sich neben Harry.  
  
„Wo ist Millicent?"fragte Harry und biss noch ein Stück Schokolade ab.  
  
„Sie hat es schwer getroffen."Sagte Ron und verzog ein besorgtes Gesicht. „Sie liegt drüben – Harry, was machst du?"  
  
„Ich geh zu Millicent -"hörten die anderen noch, als Harry schon die Tür hinter sich schloss. Doch Harry blieb stehen, als er noch jemanden im Abteil sah. Millicent lag auf dem Sitz und auf der Kante saß Malfoy, der sie nur anblickte. Was wollte Malfoy von ihr? Er sah, dass Malfoy seufzte und ging auch schon zur Tür. Harry wich ein paar Schritte zurück und Malfoy lief in die andere Richtung. Harry wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, ehe er das Abteil betrat.  
  
„Hi Harry."Sagte Millicent und setzte sich schwankend auf.  
  
„Was wollte Malfoy hier?"war Harry 's erste Frage, doch er hätte sich Ohrfeigen können, denn schließlich war es ihre Entscheidung, mit wem sie redet.  
  
„Er wollte sich nur erkundigen, wie es mir geht."Millicent lächelte. „Eifersüchtig?"  
  
„Nein!"sagte Harry rasch, aber er wusste, dass es gelogen war.  
  
„Malfoy ist ein Freund von mir. Er hat mir zur Flucht verholfen und vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht so schlecht, zu einem Sohn eines Todessers Kontakt zu haben."  
  
„Hmm."Brummte Harry und trat näher zur Tür. „Ich muss jetzt wieder in mein Abteil. Ich bin noch gar nicht umgezogen."Bevor Millicent etwas sagen konnte, rauschte Harry zurück in sein Abteil. Zum ersten Mal spürte Harry den kalten Stich der Eifersucht.  
  
muahaha Ich lass Leute so gerne leiden xD 


	43. Der zweite Quirrell

Truemmerlotte: danke rotwerd =) Bele: der Spruch ist sehr praktisch für den täglichen Magierhaushalt Lina: Hobby: Cliffs machen -. Ich mach für mein Leben gerne Cliffs, denn dadurch müssen die Leser weiter lesen.  
  
Krikki: OMG, stellst du Fragen -. Wie sieht das denn jetzt mit Bita und den Kerlen aus? Wann kommt die große Eifersucht? -Ich hab die große Eifersucht schon geplant. Aber das passiert alles beim Finale xD.  
  
Wer ist jetzt böse? Millicent oder Bita? - Dass ihr das immer noch nicht wisst, ist echt nicht zu glauben. Überlegt mal haarscharf und schreibt mir eure Lösung nach DervergesseneRumtreiberweb.de Vielleicht antworte ich sogar  
  
Wie kommst du darauf, dass ausgerechnet Sirius verheiratet ist? - Wenn ihr euch mal das Poster zu PoA anguckt, wo nur Sirius drauf zu sehen ist (in jedem UCI Kino zu sehen), dann werdet ihr rechts unten einen Raben sitzen sehen. Vielleicht steckt da eine Bedeutung hinter.  
  
Was hat das ganze mit der Kammer des Schreckens zu tun? - Mit der Kammer des Schreckens hat doch alles begonnen. Dadurch hat To doch erst seine wahre Macht entdeckt.  
  
Wer ist der Halbblut Prinz x-D - HA, das wüsstet ihr wohl gerne. Aber es ist eine Person, die in Harry 's Familie ist. So, mehr sag ich nicht.  
  
Warum ausgerechnet ist Bita ständig ein Rabe? -Wie schon gesagt, wenn ihr das Poster, wo nur Sirius Black drauf ist mal anseht, sehr ihr einen Raben, unten rechts. Außerdem sind im dritten Teil viele Raben zu sehen. Warum nicht in den anderen Teilen? Zufall?  
  
(lest Bitte die Fragen von Krikki. Es wird einiges aufklären) Harry streifte sich seinen Umhang an und zog ihn unsanft glatt.  
  
„Hast du irgendetwas Harry?"fragte Ron, während er auf einem Bein hüpfte, da sein Schuh nicht mehr passte.  
  
„Es ist nichts."Sagte er und schlug beinahe seinen Umhang.  
  
„Was hat dir denn der Umhang getan?"  
  
„Es ist nichts."Wiederholte Harry.  
  
„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"fragte Ron und blieb stehen.  
  
„Es ist nichts – äh – hast du was gesagt, Ron?"  
  
„Was ist los mit dir, Mann? Ist was mit Millicent?"Harry gab sich geschlagen, also begann er zu erzählen, was passiert war.  
  
„Was hatte denn Malfoy bei ihr zu suchen?"  
  
„Er sei angeblich ein Freund."  
  
„Vielleicht ist er wirklich nur ein Freund."Sagte nun Hermine, die bereits mit einem blitzenden Vertrauensschülerabzeichen bereit stand.  
  
„Hermine, nimmst du jetzt diese Kröte in Schutz?"sagte Ron und rümpfte die Nase.  
  
„Nein. Es geht mir nur darum, dass vielleicht wirklich nicht mehr als Freundschaft dahinter steckt."  
  
„Seid ihr fertig?"Es war Millicent, die in ihrer Robe in der Tür stand. Harry dachte für einen kleinen Moment, ein Engel würde vor ihm stehen, denn Millicent trug ihre langen aschblonden Haare offen. Millicent schien leicht verwirrt zu sein und sie sah Harry verweint an.  
  
„Ja."Sagte Ron und band nun seinen Schuh fest. „Wir sind fertig." Millicent nahm von oben einen Korb herunter.  
  
„Na komm, La Criz."Sagte sie und ihre Katze huschte so gleich in den Käfig. Wenige Sekunden später bremste der Zug; sie waren angekommen.  
  
„Ähm, Millicent."Sagte Harry wenig später, als Ron und Hermine bereits vorgegangen waren. „ich hoffe, du bist nicht böse, dass ich das Abteil so schnell verlassen habe."  
  
„Ist schon Okay."Sagte sie knapp.  
  
„Ich meine, es ist mir eigentlich egal, mit wem du redest -"  
  
„Harry, es ist in Ordnung."Millicent verließ nun den Zug, hinter ihr Harry. Beide redeten kein Wort miteinander, sondern schwiegen sich gegenseitig an. Harry blickte manchmal zu ihr. Selbst in der Nacht strahlten ihre Augen hellblau.  
  
„Erstklässler, bitte hier entlang!"rief eine Stimme, aber es war nicht Hagrid.  
  
„Bita – ich meine – Professor? Was machen Sie denn hier?"fragte Harry, als er Bita sah, die die Erstklässler um sich scharrte.  
  
„Ich vertrete heute Hagrid."  
  
„Warum? Was ist mit ihm?"fragte Hermine nun besorgt.  
  
"Er hat ein paar Probleme mit seinem großen Bruder."Sagte sie und zwinkerte. Harry sah die Thestrale an, die mit erhobenen Kopf bereits in Richtung Hogwarts starrten.  
  
„H- Harry."Hörte Harry hinter sich Ron wimmern. „Was sind das für Teile?" Ron deutete auf die Thestrale, die die anderen Schüler nicht sehen konnten.  
  
„Du kannst sie sehen?"fragte Harry. Ron antwortete nicht, sondern starrte ängstlich die Thestrale an. Dies war eine Bestätigung für Harry. Ron konnte sie tatsächlich sehen. Wie sah es mit Hermine und den anderen aus? Konnten sie die Thestrale ebenfalls sehen?  
  
„Oh mein Gott, was sind das für Dinger?"fragte Ginny, die hinter Harry auftauchte. Die DA- Gruppe tuschelte nun aufgeregt und deutete auf die Thestrale, während die anderen verwirrt in die gezeigte Richtung starrten. Nur die, die dabei waren, als Sirius in den Torbogen fiel, sahen die Thestrale. War das möglich? War Sirius eigentlich noch tot? Aber Sirius war doch im Grimmauld Platz?  
  
x x x  
  
Im Gänsemarsch gingen die Erstklässler nach vorne, wobei sie Professor McGonagall folgten. Millicent lief ängstlich neben einem Erstklässler und lächelte kurz zu Harry. McGonagall stellte sich vorne hin und stellte den dreibeinigen Stuhl mit dem sprechenden Hut ab.  
  
„Wenn ich jetzt eure Namen vorlese, tretet ihr vor und ich setze euch den Hut auf. Ahlert, Dyphna." Ein rostrot Haariges Mädchen trat vor. Ihr Gesicht hatte die Form eines Pfannkuchens und Harry erinnerte sie stark an Krummbein. Sie kam nach Slytherin. Die Schlange der Schüler wurde immer kleiner und Millicent war bald dran.  
  
„Lockhart, Lilie."Ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und einem strahlend weißem Lächeln stolzierte nach vorne.  
  
„Das Mädchen hat sie nicht mehr alle."Grinste Dean. „Sie glaubt, sie wäre mit Gilderoy Lockhart verwandt."Sie kam nach Gryffindor.  
  
„Lupin, Millicent!"Die Schüler drehten den Kopf nach oben. Das große Getuschel brach aus und manche zeigten auf sie.  
  
„Hey Harry", flüsterte Seamus neben ihm. „Ist die irgendwie mit Professor Lupin verwandt?"  
  
„Äh – ja. Sie ist seine Tochter."Seamus weitete die Augen  
  
„Cool! Aber sie sieht viel älter als 11 aus."  
  
„Sie ist in unserem Alter."  
  
Seamus fragte nicht weiter, denn er wollte wissen, in welches Haus sie kam. Professor McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf.  
  
„SLYTH – was? Nein?"begann der sprechende Hut. „Bist du dir sicher? Du weißt, was du bist und woher du kommst, nicht wahr? Du- weißt- schon wer hat dich aufgezogen – ganz sicher?"Das Tuscheln in den Bänken wurde lauter.  
  
„Nun, wenn du dir so sicher bist – GRYFFINDOR!"Millicent seufzte erleichtert. Sie nahm den Hut ab und gab ihn Professor McGonagall. Erst dann lief sie erleichtert zu den anderen. Die Blicke wandten sich zu ihr um und man sah ihr nach, immer noch über ihren Nachnamen tuschelnd.  
  
„Glückwunsch!"grinste Dean und gab ihr die Hand.  
  
„Danke."  
  
Bald war die Schlange völlig aufgelöst und nur ein Junge mit tief schwarzen Haaren stand noch vorne.  
  
„Quirrell, Quentin!"rief McGonagall. Sofort verstummte der Raum. Ron verschluckte sich an seinem eigenen Speichel (ha! Ich hab nicht Sperma geschrieben!).  
  
„Verdammt, was soll das?"flüsterte Ron. „Die Versammlung der ehemaligen VgddK Lehrer?"Der Junge ging auf den Stuhl zu und McGonagall setzte ihm gerade den Hut auf, als der Hut rief: „SLYTHERIN!"Der Junge lächelte und stolzierte hinüber zum Slytherin Tisch. Kurz herrschte Stille.  
  
„Willkommen!"begann Dumbledore, wobei er die Hände ausbreitete und aufgestanden war. Er sah sehr müde aus, war aber bemüht es zu verstecken. „Ich begrüße euch herzlich zu einem neuen Jahr Hogwarts! Wie jedes Jahr möchte ich euch nahe legen, dass der verbotene Wald für jeden ohne Ausnahme verboten ist. Das Laufen in den Gängen in der Nacht ist zu dieser Zeit strengstens verboten."Harry wusste, dass Dumbledore mit ‚dieser Zeit' die Zeit des Krieges meinte.  
  
„Außerdem möchte ich euch dieses Jahr euren neuen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer vorstellen. Bita Black!"Bita lächelte kurz. Applaus hallte im ganzen Raum, denn sie kannten Bita als den Menschen, der sie vor den Dementoren gerettet hatte. Nicht als Ana Alcazar. „Ich möchte euch nicht weiter mit meiner Rede belästigen, also haut rein!"  
  
Harry schaute in die Gesichter der Erstklässler, die über das plötzliche Erscheinens des Essens staunten. Harry sah hoch zum Lehrertisch. Bita aß erneut nichts, doch sie erhob sich und ging nun auf Harry zu.  
  
„Hallo Harry."Sagte sie, als sie bei ihm ankam und sich hinhockte, um auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm zu sein. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass morgen deine erste Okklumentik Stunde beginnt. Ach ja und Tatze geht es gut. Ich hatte sofort das Ministerium eingeschaltet, aber die Todesser konnten entkommen." Bita lächelte und erhob sich.  
  
„Äh – Professor Black?"Bita drehte sich um. „Könnten Sie Tatze von mir grüßen?"  
  
„Natürlich."Sagte sie und ging wieder hoch zum Lehrertisch. Harry 's Blick wanderte kurz zum Slytherintisch, an dem Quentin Quirrell und Draco Malfoy eifrig miteinander redeten.  
  
„Meinst du, er ist gefährlich?"flüsterte Millicent. „Ich hab das mit Quirrell gehört und das du – na ja – du weißt schon."  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er mit Quirrell verwandt ist."Mampfte Ron.  
  
„Aber wenn, sollten wir, besonders du, Harry, sehr vorsichtig sein. Denn was würdest du wollen, wenn du weißt, wer der Mörder einer deiner Verwandten ist."Sagte Hermine. Harry sah abwechselnd die Drei an.  
  
„Rache."  
  
Tja, das wird lustig. 


	44. Drohbrief von dem Unbekannten

auxia und Liesel: hey, ich hör nichts mehr von euch =(  
  
Harry träumte an diesem Tag merkwürdig. Er träumte, dass er wieder in dem Raum mit dem Feuer an allen Ausgängen war, der Spiegel Nerhegeb genau vor ihm stand und Professor Quirrell neben ihm.  
  
„Was siehst du, Potter."Fragte Quirrell, doch dieses mal sah Harry nicht den Stein. Er sah Quentin Quirrell, wie er vor ihm stand.  
  
„Du hast ihn umgebracht."Zischte Quentin und funkelte mit den Augen. Bevor Harry antworten konnte, zerfiel Quirrell zu Staub.  
  
Harry richtete sich auf, denn er war schweißgebadet aufgewacht. Eine kleine Schweißperle lief seine Wirbelsäule entlang, wobei er sofort Gänsehaut bekam. Sein Hemd klebte an seinem Körper und er zupfte es immer wieder weg, um ein wenig frische Luft zu bekommen. Die Sonne fiel orange durch die Vorhänge, denn es war noch längst keine sechs Uhr. Dennoch stieg Harry leise aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Er ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, blieb aber stehen, als er Millicent entdeckte.  
  
„Morgen."Sagte er lächelnd und trat auf sie zu.  
  
„Morgen."Erwiderte Millicent, war aber immer noch in ihr Buch vertieft.  
  
„Was liest du da?"fragte Harry, nach dem er sich hingesetzt hatte und einige Sekunden geschwiegen hätte. Millicent zeigte ihm den Buchtitel, indem sie es hochhielt: „Biografien dunkler Zauberer"hieß es in goldenen Lettern auf dem schwarz gebundenen Buch. Millicent klappte das Buch zusammen, als ihr La Criz auf den Schoß sprang.  
  
„Warum bist du schon so früh wach?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Ich hab gar nicht erst geschlafen. Ich hab kein Auge zu bekommen."Harry überlegte einen Moment, ob er Millicent von seinem Traum erzählen sollte, ließ es aber dann bleiben.  
  
„Kommst du mit nach unten?"fragte er, als er aufgestanden war.  
  
„Nein, ich bleib noch ein wenig."Millicent lächelte schwach. Harry spürte, dass ihr etwas fehlte.  
  
„Geht es dir nicht gut?"fragte er.  
  
„Mir geht es gut – ehrlich -"fügte sie hinzu, als Harry eine Augenbraue hob. Harry gab nach und verschwand durch das Portrait. Millicent hatte etwas auf dem Herzen, was sie belastete. Und es musste etwas sein, was sie verheimlichen musste.  
  
Harry schlenderte den Gang zur Großen Halle entlang und als er bemerkte, dass niemand in der Umgebung war, begann er sogar zu pfeifen. Eine Melodie, dass er kannte, aber er wusste nicht woher. Harry grübelte darüber nach und als er um die Ecke bog, fiel es ihm ein, doch er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihn jemand gegen die Wand schmetterte. Harry 's Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er gespalten wurde und als er etwas nach unten sah, sah er den Übeltäter. Es war Quentin, der ihn mit seinen Kiesschwarzen Augen anfunkelte und die Lippen geschürzt hatte. Er hatte diesen wahnsinnigen Blick, genau wie Quirrell ihn hatte. Er besaß eine unglaubliche Kraft in den Armen.  
  
„DU!"  
  
„Ich?"sagte Harry, nicht ahnend, was er von ihm wollte.  
  
„Du bist ein Mörder! Du hast meinen Onkel ermordet!"  
  
„Wovon sprichst – ARGH!"Harry spürte plötzlich einen fürchterlichen brennenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe. Quentin hatte sie fixiert und starrte sie nur noch an. War er Schuld an seinen Schmerzen?  
  
„Ich werde mich Rächen!"zischte er. Das letzte, was Harry sah, war ein grüner Blitz, dass aus Quentin 's Augen scheinbar kam. Dann spürte er, wie er mit einer brennenden Narbe auf den harten Steinboden fiel.  
  
X  
  
„Harry, bist du in Ordnung?"Es war Ernie MacMillan, der da zu ihm sprach. Harry rappelte sich auf. Er konnte gerade noch den wehenden schwarzen Umhang sehen, als er schon um die Ecke bog.  
  
„Ja, es geht schon."Antwortete Harry und Ernie half ihm hoch.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"fragte Harry und rieb sich die immer noch brennende Narbe.  
  
„Dieser Quentin hat dich attackiert. Aus seinen Augen kam ein merkwürdiges Licht und traf direkt auf deine Narbe."Sagte Ernie. Dann zuckte er mit den Achseln. „Du hast nur noch die Augen nach innen gedreht und bist umgefallen. Er ist abgehauen, als ich ihn ansprach."Harry sah in den Gang, wo Quentin verschwunden war.  
  
„Das müssen wir einem Lehrer sagen."Sagte Ernie bestimmt.  
  
„Nein"erwiderte Harry knapp und blickte Ernie genaustens in die Augen. Ernie seufzte.  
  
"Dann erzähl ich dir jetzt was. Aber du darfst niemanden sagen, dass ich es dir erzählt habe, klar?"Harry nickte. Ernie öffnete die Tür neben ihnen einen Spalt breit und öffnete sie dann ganz, als er sah, dass der Raum leer war. Es war ein altes unbenutztes Klassenzimmer, in das Harry von Ernie gezogen wurde. Ernie setzte sich auf den Lehrerpult, während Harry ungeduldig stehen blieb. Ernie seufzte erneut.  
  
„Nun, wie soll ich 's dir sagen – Quentin ist – anders."Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, seine Mutter war ein Muggel. Sie starb bei der großen Explosion vor knapp vierzehn Jahren. Du weißt schon – das mit Sirius Black."Harry riss die Augen auf. „Sein Vater wurde von einem Auror ermordet, sein Name kennt man nicht, man weiß nur, dass der Auror ebenfalls umgebracht wurde. Na ja, Quentin kam danach zu seinem Onkel – Professor Quirrell. Er war der einzige Verwandte, den er noch hatte."Ernie wartete noch einen Augenblick. Für Harry kam es so vor wie in einem Sommercamp, wo man sich abends Geschichten erzählte und nun wartete Ernie scheinbar, um den Schauer auszukosten. „Aber jetzt kommt 's, Harry. Er wird ‚der Halbblut Prinz' genannt. Man sagt, dass er allein mit seinen Gedanken Menschen Schaden zu fügen kann. Wird er für das Gute benutzt, ist Du- weisst-schon-wer schneller erledigt, als du Quidditch sagen kannst. Doch wird er für das Böse benutzt – na ja, du kannst dir es ja vorstellen."  
  
„Und Quirrell war -"  
  
„Böse, ja."Vollendete Ernie den Satz und schaute ihn so ernst an, wie Harry zuvor noch niemanden gesehen hatte.  
  
x x x  
  
„Hier Harry, die neuen Stundenpläne."Sagte Neville und reichte ihm einen. Harry sah auf den Stundenplan:  
  
Montag: VgddK(mit S.) VgddK(nur G.) Zaubertränke Geschichte der Zauberei Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe(mit S.) Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe(mit S.) Verwandlung  
  
„Hey, wir haben gleich mit euch VgddK, Potter!"rief Malfoy vom Slytherintisch herüber.  
  
„Oh, Malfoy! Hast du etwa lesen gelernt?"rief Harry und sofort kicherte der Gryffindortisch.  
  
„Schau dir das mal an", tuschelte ein Gryffindor. „Drei Stunden hintereinander mit Slytherin!"  
  
„Hey, Donnerstags haben wir wieder Flugstunden!"  
  
„Drei Stunden mit Slytherin!"  
  
„Warum haben wir so oft Vgddk?"  
  
„Drei Stunden mit Slytherin!"  
  
„Hey Leute, seht euch das an!"rief ein junger Gryffindor. Er wedelte mit einem Tagespropheten in der Hand und grinste. Er hielt den anderen die Zeitung hin und Harry las:  
  
Lehrer von Hogwarts gewinnt Reise nach Hawaii  
  
Professor Binns, der Lehrer in Hogwarts für Geschichte der Zauberei, hat den großen Preis des Tagespropheten gewonnen. Er fliegt heute nach Hawaii und kann so die Schüler von Hogwarts nicht unterrichten. „Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben, vor wenigen Tagen saß ich wie üblich in meinem Sessel und löste das Kreuzworträtsel, schickte es ab und gewann! Wenn ich weinen könnte, würde ich jetzt einen ganzen Wasserfall hervor bringen."  
  
Da drunter war ein Foto abgebildet. Es zeigte Professor Binns, wie er in einer Boxershorts am Strand war und ein Getränk hochhielt. Manche tanzten hinter ihm Limbo und schwammen im Wasser. Harry hatte ihn noch nie so Lebenslustig gesehen – na ja – mehr oder weniger.  
  
x x x  
  
Bita 's Klassenraum lag im zweiten Stock, in dem Klassenzimmer, in dem einst Lupin unterrichtete. Die Wände waren in einem angenehmen Beige gehalten und an den Fenstern waren Bordeaux rote Vorhänge. Harry kam es so vor, als ob der Raum größer gemacht wurde, denn jetzt hätte man locker zweihundert Leute in den Raum bekommen, wenn nicht die aus schwarzen Birnbaum bestehenden Tische und Stühle hier wären. Die Stühle waren mit Bordeaux rotem Stoff bezogen und waren äußerst Bequem. Bita hatte hinter dem aus schwarzen Birnbaum bestehenden Tisch einen aus schwarzen Birnbaum bestehenden Ohrensessel, der ebenfalls mit Bordeaux rotem Stoff bezogen war. Sie selber war aber noch nicht anwesend. Harry ließ sich auf einem der bequemen Stühle nieder und betrachtete gründlich den Raum. An den Seiten bei den Fenstern standen große Holzschränke und –kisten. Bilder berühmter Zauberer hangen an den Wänden und sie hatte sogar ein knapp zwei Meter breites Bild aus dem Kriege mit Voldemort. Die Leute in dem Bild beschossen die maskierten Todesser und andersherum. Der einzige, der nichts tat, war Voldemort selber. Er stand auf einem Hügel und lachte. Doch Harry erschrak. Auf dem Hügel neben ihm stand ein kleines Mädchen. Sie trug ihre langen aschblonden Haare offen und ihre meeresblauen Augen glänzte. Sie hielt Voldemort 's Hand wie die ihres Vaters und schien zu weinen.  
  
„Boah, krass!"stieß plötzlich Ron neben ihm hervor und deutete zur Decke, so mit riss er Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Harry sah nicht die Decke, die eigentlich dort sein sollte, sondern er sah den klaren Himmel. Es war eine richtige entspannte Atmosphäre in diesem Raum. Doch plötzlich sah Harry etwas schwarzes an der Decke. Es umkreiste den ganzen Raum und krähte einmal auf. Dort oben war ein Rabe, den Harry gut kannte. Es war Bita. Harry musste grinsen und er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie alles umkreiste und beobachtete.  
  
„Hey! Hey Potter!"Es war Draco Malfoy, der ihm fies zu grinste. „Ist dein Tantchen noch nicht da? Keiner, der dich beschützt?"Malfoy tat so, als ob er heulen würde und der Slytherintisch brach in Gelächter aus.  
  
„Hey Malfoy! Dein Vater ist nun auf der Flucht, nicht wahr? Oh, armer Dracy. Kein Daddy, der ihn beschützt."Harry streckte seine Unterlippe heraus und schluchzte. Der Gryffindortisch johlte nun. Malfoy schürzte die Lippen und ehe ein Slytherin ihn aufhalten konnte, stürzte er schon auf Harry zu. Harry verlor beim Fall seine Brille und konnte nur noch Malfoy 's Haare erkennen. Harry schlug wie wild immer weiter zu und versuchte, keinen Schlag von Malfoy abzukriegen. Dann sah Harry plötzlich etwas schwarzes, dass näher und größer wurde. Es war Bita, die im Sturzflug auf die beiden zu raste. Schon spürte Harry, wie Malfoy von ihm weggezogen wurde und er auf die Beine gestellt wurde. Ron reichte ihm seine Brille und Harry konnte nun Malfoy wieder sehen. Er hatte nur einen kleinen Kratzer am Kopf, der noch nicht einmal blutete. Harry war unverletzt.  
  
„Mister Malfoy, was tun Sie da?"hörte Harry nun Bita und sah in ihr zornerfülltes Gesicht.  
  
„Er hat mich provoziert!"sagte Malfoy wie ein sechsjähriger und deutete auf Harry.  
  
„Ich werde es nicht dem Schulleiter sagen, aber ich werde noch heute ihren Eltern schreiben."Bita sah Harry kurz an und ein kleines Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. Harry wusste, dass er kein Ärger bekam, denn wenn Bita den Dursley 's schriebe, wüssten die nicht einmal, was sie von ihnen wollte.  
  
„Und Sie, Harry, werden um achtzehn Uhr in mein Klassenzimmer kommen." Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, denn Bita zwinkerte ihm zu und gab ihm so zu verstehen, dass sie die Okklumentikstunde meinte. Bita schritt nach vorne und Malfoy murmelte etwas unverständliches.  
  
„Würden sie sich dann wieder alle bitte setzen? Ich würde gerne den Unterricht beginnen."Bita setzte sich auf den Tisch und schaute auf ihr Klemmbrett, was Harry schrecklicher Weise wieder an Umbridge erinnern ließ.  
  
Sie ging erst die Namensliste durch, ob auch alle da sind, ehe sie einmal in die Hände klatschte.  
  
„Nun, fangen wir an – da sie alle wissen, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück gekehrt ist, ist ihr Training in meinem Fach viel umfangreicher und benötigt mehr Aufwand als andere Fächer. Deshalb gibt es in diesem Jahr mehr VgddK Stunden. Natürlich habe ich mich informiert, was ihr im letzten Jahr gelernt habt und ich habe gemerkt, dass wir noch einiges nachholen müssen. Fangen wir direkt mit dem ‚caseus tintinnabulum' an. Dieser Zauber werden wohl viele von euch schon gesehen haben. Es ist der Zauber, den ich gegen die Kreaturen benutzt habe. Er funktioniert wie eine Käseglocke. Er beschützt alle die, die in der Käseglocke sind und lässt keine Angreifer rein. Auf Hogwarts liegt ebenfalls so ein Fluch. Also, packt eure Zauberstäbe heraus und seid vorsichtig - "Und bevor Harry aufstehen konnte, sausten die Stühle und Tische schon zur Seite.  
  
„Stellt euch bitte in einem großen Kreis auf. Äh – Neville! Würdest du bitte nach vorne zu mir kommen?"Harry sah kurz zu Neville, der kräftig schluckte und nach vorne ging.  
  
„Und was ist, wenn was kaputt geht?"piepste Neville ängstlich.  
  
„Keine Sorge, ich bin gut versichert – also, fang an: ‚caseus tintinnabulum'. Schütze dich vor meinen Angriffen." Neville hielt seinen Zauberstab hoch und rief ‚caseus tintinnabulum', als Bita schon ‚Incarcerus' rief, sofort wanden sich Seile um Neville und fesselten ihn.  
  
„Nun, und das ist der zweite Fluch, den ich euch beibringen möchte. Ihr findet euch jetzt bitte in zweier Paare zusammen – ach, und ich kann ihnen allen nur sagen, dass sie nur ihren Partner verzaubern können, nicht irgendwelche anderen Mitschüler."  
  
Hermine nahm sich als Partner Millicent und Harry wollte gerade hinüber zu Ron gehen, der ihn anlächelte, als Bita, die Neville gerade erlöst hatte, zu ihm kam.  
  
„Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen, Harry?"fragte sie ihn und wies Neville zu Ron. Sie ging mit ihm nach vorne zum Lehrerpult, wo niemand die Beiden hören konnte. Bita nahm einen Umschlag von ihrem Schreibtisch und entnahm daraus den Inhalt.  
  
„Ich möchte dir gerne etwas zeigen -"Bita gab ihm den roten Brief und Harry las Stirn runzelnd: Wenn der fünfte Monat verstrichen ist, wird der dunkle Lord stärker und lebendiger als je zuvor sein. Seine Kreaturen werden die Menschheit versklaven und seine Waffe wird an seiner Seite kämpfen. Kehre zu deinem Meister zurück oder du und dein Pate stirbt. „Das lag heute morgen auf meinem Tisch."Sagte Bita, als sie bemerkte, dass Harry zu Ende gelesen hatte.  
  
„Weißt du, von wem das ist?"Bita seufzte.  
  
„Nun, ich vermute unseren jungen Quirrell. Schließlich hat er dich auch attackiert."  
  
„Du hast uns gesehen?"Harry ließ das Pergament sinken. „Warum hast du mir nicht geholfen?"  
  
„Ich habe Ernie MacMillan nach dir geschickt. Ich möchte dir nicht zu viel in dein Leben herein pfuschen."Fügte sie hinzu, als sie in Harry 's ernstes Gesicht blickte. „Es gab so schon genug Aufruhr wegen dem ‚caseus tintinnabulum' im Zug. Jeder sagt, dass ich VgddK Lehrerin wäre, weil ich dich beschützen will – zum Teil stimmt es, aber ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, sich als Schüler rumzuboxen."Bita lächelte. „Außerdem hat mir Tatze verboten, dir auf den Fersen (HA, ich hab nicht Versen geschrieben XD)zu bleiben."Beide schwiegen für einen Moment, bis Bita weiter sprach.  
  
„Nun, ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass du jeder Zeit zu mir kommen kannst, um Sirius zu treffen. Wir wollen ja nicht noch einmal die Geschichte im fünften Schuljahr durchmachen. Und du solltest dich vor diesem ‚Bedroher' in Acht nehmen -" KAWUMM! Harry drehte sich blitzschnell um. Seine Mitschüler lagen auf dem Boden und hatten an Kleidung, Hände und Kopf Ruß hängen, doch die einzige, die noch stand, war Millicent. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab fest umpackt und atmete flach, während sie Harry angsterfüllt ansah. Ein paar Sekunden verharrte sie so, bis sie aus dem Zimmer rannte.  
  
HAHA, Und WIEDER ein wunderschöner Cliff! Ach übrigens: caseus tintinnabulum heißt Käseklingel, aber in meinem Lateinbuch war keine Glocke und das hörte sich am besten an xD. 


	45. Achtung es ist Vollmond

Harry sah zu Bita und auch sie erwiderte seinen Blick und schaute verwirrt. Harry wollte fragen, ob er zu Millicent gehen dürfte, doch Bita antwortete ihm schon.  
  
„Ich werde nach ihr sehen. Kannst du solange die Stellung halten?"Doch kaum hatte Harry geantwortet, als Bita schon hinaus lief. Harry blickte nach vorne. Stöhnend und jammernd rappelten sich die Slytherins auf, die Gryffindors hingegen waren nur schockiert über das gerade geschehene. Niemand schien zu begreifen, was gerade eben mit ihnen passiert war. Harry ging hinüber zu Hermine und Ron, um ihnen zu helfen und sie zu befragen, was mit Millicent los sei.  
  
„Keine Ahnung."Antwortete Ron Harry und klopfte sich den Ruß von der Kleidung. „Sie hatte plötzlich inne gehalten – in ihrer Bewegung! Du hättest sehen sollen, wie das aussah! Jedenfalls hat sie ihren Zauberstab gehoben und hat was unverständliches gemurmelt."  
  
„Es war bestimmt ein Zauber. Und ein mächtiger dazu."Sagte Hermine und wischte den Ruß von ihrem Umhang.  
  
„Und was nun, Majestro?"Es war Draco, der ihm zu rief. Er hatte noch immer Ruß auf Wange und Nase und er wischte immer noch angewidert und verärgert zugleich den Ruß von seiner Kleidung.  
  
„Ich schlage vor, dass wir das ganze noch einmal versuchen."Sagte Harry, doch Malfoy schien davon nicht groß begeistert zu sein.  
  
„Wer hat dich denn jetzt zum Lehrer ernannt."Sagte er und verschränkte die Arme.  
  
„Das war Professor Black und nun bitte ich euch, weiter zu üben, solange sie noch nicht zurück ist."  
  
„Und was ist, wenn ich nicht will?"sagte Draco kleinlaut wie immer und grinste wohl wissend, dass Harry nichts dagegen tun kann.  
  
„Dann werde ich eben meine Kontakte spielen lassen und es meiner Tante sagen."Für Harry hörte es sich verflucht kindisch an, aber er wollte Malfoy nur eins auswischen. KAWUMM  
  
Harry wirbelte in Richtung Tür. Etwas schien explodiert zu sein und es war entweder ein fehlgeschlagener Zaubertrank, was sehr unwahrscheinlich war, da Zaubertränke im Kerker statt findet oder jemand hatte einen Fluch gesprochen. Harry blickte zu Malfoy, der ihn ebenfalls schockiert war und für einen kurzen Moment, für einen Buchteil der Sekunde war ihr Streit verraucht und sie schienen wie ganz normale Klassenkameraden. Fast gleichzeitig liefen die Beiden zur Tür, die anderen hinterher. Harry berührte kurz Malfoy 's Hand, als dieser ebenfalls die Tür öffnen wollte und zuckte zurück und ließ Malfoy die Tür öffnen. Ein weiterer Knall erzürnte das Gebäude und Professor Flitwick watschelte eilige den Gang in Richtung Harry entlang. Links an die Mauer gedrängt stand Bita, vor ihr waren Quentin Quirrell und –  
  
„Millicent"flüsterte Harry und hörte Malfoy ebenfalls schockiert flüstern. Genau neben Bita waren zwei große Brandflecke, die Pechschwarz an der Wand wie ein gefallender Tintenfleck aussahen. Harry sah Millicent, wie sie einen weiteren Schuss auf Bita los ließ. Dieser traf Bita und sie sank zu Boden. Doch das war nicht Millicent. Es konnte einfach nicht sein. Es durfte nicht sein.  
  
„Bleibt wo ihr seid!"keuchte Bita und hob ihre Hand in Richtung Harry, um ihm zu deuten, zurück in die Klasse zu gehen. Doch Harry dachte nicht einmal daran. Kaum war Flitwick um die Ecke gebogen und nun in Sichtweite von Bita, verschwand Quentin spurlos.  
  
„Was ist denn hier los?"quiekte Professor Quirrell aufgeregt und lief auf Millicent zu. Diese ließ den Zauberstab sinken, keuchte einmal auf und fiel zu Boden. Bita, die sich immer noch den Bauch vor Schmerz hielt, erhob sich und lief auf Millicent zu.  
  
„Bita, was ist passiert?"quiekte Professor Flitwick und beäugte Millicent. Bita blickte zu Harry, dann wieder zum Professor.  
  
„Können wir darüber im Krankenflügel sprechen? Sie braucht im Moment Hilfe."Harry begriff nicht. Er verstand nicht. Was war mit Millicent los gewesen? War sie nicht mehr Herrin ihrer Selbst? Oder hatte sie Bita mit purer Absicht attackiert? Aber woher kam Quentin Quirrell? Er spürte, wie Malfoy sich an ihm vorbei drückte und Millicent hinterher lief. Er runzelte die Stirn und – verstand. Aber war dies möglich? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Malfoy strich Millicent über die Wange, während Professor Flitwick sie auf einer Trage mit seinem Zauberstab dirigierte. Doch, es musste genau so sein. Malfoy war in Millicent – verliebt.  
  
x x x  
  
Die Stunden gingen zäh vorbei und Bita kam nicht zur Doppelstunde, da Madam Pomfrey sie im Krankenflügel behalten wollte, deshalb hatten sie eine Freistunde und hielten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Harry 's Magen machte jedes Mal einen kleinen Hüpfer bei dem Gedanken nach der Schule oder vielleicht in der Pause hoch zum Krankenflügel zu gehen, um Millicent zu besuchen. Doch sein Magen verkrampfte sich beim Gedanken, dass Malfoy vielleicht dort sitzen könnte und ihr erneut über die Wange streichelt. Harry wäre jetzt schon nach oben geeilt, wenn McGonnagall nicht gesagt hätte, dass sie dort bleiben wollten, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Harry saß am Kamin und wartete, blickte ab und zu mal auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing oder zu Ron und Hermine, die ständig Blicke tauschten.  
  
„Harry?"fragte Ron vorsichtig. Harry antwortete mit einem leisen Brummen und kaute an einem Fingernagel. „U- Uns – also ich und Hermine – ist aufgefallen, dass du kaum, um nicht zu sagen, gar nicht mehr mit uns redest. Du bist nur noch mit Millicent zusammen."  
  
„Und vielleicht -"begann Hermine langsam. „Na ja – vielleicht könnten wir jetzt mal reden, da Millicent nicht da ist."Harry blickte vom Kamin auf.  
  
„Was habt ihr eigentlich gegen Millicent?"Harry konnte selbst nicht fassen, dass er dies gerade so verbissen und engstirnig gesagt hatte.  
  
„Wir haben nichts gegen Millicent!"sagte Ron entrüstet. „Wir beide denken nur, dass du überhaupt nicht mehr mit uns abhängen willst."  
  
„Ihr versteht das nicht! Ich mag Millicent wirklich gerne. Sie gibt mir wieder Glücksgefühle! Ich könnte einen der mächtigsten Patronen heraufbeschwören -"  
  
„Harry -"  
  
„Ich mag sie sehr! Um nicht zu sagen, ich liebe sie! Sie ist mir die wichtigste Person -"  
  
„Aber du vergisst deine anderen Freunde, Harry."Sagte Ron und runzelte die Stirn. „Bald beginnt das Quidditch Training, die Auswahl beginnt morgen Abend und du denkst nicht einmal drüber nach! Harry, du solltest nie vergessen, was sie ist."  
  
„Ron meint damit,"warf Hermine ein, als Harry die Stirn runzelte und zur einer Antwort ansetzte. „dass immer noch die Tatsache, dass Millicent von Voldemort persönlich groß gezogen wurde und dass sie halb Veela halb Werwolf ist."  
  
„Malfoy verliebt sich nicht so schnell, Harry."Sagte Ron besorgt. „Millicent ist eine Halb Veela. Gegen ihren Willen! Und irgendetwas stimmt dadurch nicht mit dir."  
  
„Also wollt ihr mir sagen, dass Millicent mich steuert, oder was?"Harry wurde gereizter und aggressiver und er wollte es gar nicht sagen. Er kam sich vor, als ob er ein Gefangener in seinem Kopfe wäre und dennoch machte ihn die Tatsache, dass sie Millicent als Böse darstellten, aggressiv.  
  
„Harry, wir meinen es nur gut mit dir. Wir trauen der ganzen Sache nicht." Meinte Hermine und legte eine Hand auf Harry 's Unterarm. Harry zog seinen Arm fast angewidert von ihr weg und stand auf. Die anderen im Raum drehten sich zu ihm hin.  
  
„Ihr wollt mir einfach nicht das Glück gönnen! Ihr seht mich nur als den Potter, der eines Tages die Welt vor Voldemort retten soll!"Harry schrie die Beide an, dass es im Raum widerhallte. „Aber Millicent nicht! Sie mag mich! Sie mag mich wirklich!"Mit diesen Worten verließ Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum und Ron sah zu Hermine.  
  
„Das sehe ich anders."Sagte er und sah nun zum Portrait, dass sich grade hinter Harry schloss.  
  
x x x  
  
Nach Zaubertränke und Geschichte der Zauberei (die Stunde vertrat an diesem Tag McGonnagall, da es noch keinen neuen festen Lehrer dafür gab) eilte Harry hoch in den Krankenflügel. Selbst Snape konnte Harry den Tag nicht vermiesen beim Gedanken, gleich zu Millicent hochgehen zu können. Er ließ sogar das Mittagessen ausfallen und ignorierte seinen hungrigen knurrenden Magen. Als er um die Ecke zum Krankenflüge bog, kam Madam Pomfrey gerade aus der Tür. Harry wollte gerade an ihr vorbei laufen, als sie ihn mit einem sanften Schubs zurück hielt.  
  
„Tut mir Leid, aber Miss Lupin kann nur je einen Besucher empfangen."Sagte Madam Pomfrey bestimmt aber lächelnd. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er sah sie einige Sekunden an, als er sich ihren Griff entwand und die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete. Die Mahnungen von Madam Pomfrey ignorierend ging er durch die Tür, doch er blieb stehen, als er jemanden neben Millicent am Bett sah. Es war Malfoy, der gerade Millicent über die Wange strich und seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunter sank. Harry 's Magen verkrampfte sich schlagartig, als er sah, wie Malfoy 's Lippen Millicent 's Lippen berührten. Er wäre am liebsten los gestürmt, um Malfoy von ihr wegzureißen und ihm eine rein zu schlagen, schließlich war er ja mit Millicent zusammen und Millicent schlief, also war es gegen ihren Willen. Doch plötzlich öffnete Millicent die Augen und sah Draco an. Harry war nicht mehr in der Lage, nach vorne zu gehen, um Malfoy weg zu ziehen, stattdessen knallte Harry die Tür zu, vorbei an Madam Pomfrey und er lief den Gang entlang, als er geradewegs Remus in die Arme lief.  
  
„Hey, Harry! Warst du grade bei Millicent? Wie geht es ihr?"Doch Harry schürzte nur die Lippen und ging nach unten. Er war außer Stande, etwas zu sagen. Er lief einfach gerade aus, zurück in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
x x x  
  
Harry hatte sich den Sessel zum Fenster hinüber gezogen, um dem Regen zu zusehen, wie er an das hohe Fenster. Die letzten drei Stunden (zweimal Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit Slytherin und Verwandlung) gingen zäh vorbei und Harry hatte keine Nerven mehr, um zu zuhören. Hermine und Ron hatten sich abseits gesetzt und die anderen Gryffindors auch. Vermutlich hatten Ron und Hermine den anderen gesagt, dass er im Moment nicht gut zu sprechen war. Er sah den prasselnden Kamin in der Reflektion im Fenster und er sah Ron und Hermine, wie sie eine Runde Schach spielten und Harry manchmal besorgte Blicke zuwarfen. Er sah immer wieder Malfoy und Millicent vor sich, wie Malfoy sie küsste. Warum war Liebe nur so furchtbar? Warum blieb ihm kein Glücksgefühl mehr, wenn es wirklich mit ihnen zu Ende ging?  
  
Warum tat Millicent so etwas? Warum ausgerechnet mit Malfoy? Hatten Ron und Hermine wirklich Recht? War Millicent Voldemort 's Waffe und er wollte mit ihr ihn wirklich nur locken? Zu viele Fragen, immer mehr. Und es gibt keine Antworten drauf. Wie gerne würde er jetzt hinüber zu Ron und Hermine gehen, aber vielleicht ging dies nie wieder. Vielleicht würden sie ihm nie verzeihen. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, um eine Träne zu unterdrücken, doch sie perlte schon seine Wange entlang. Er sah im Fenster, dass sich Ron und Hermine beide besorgt ansahen. Konnten sie ihn etwa sehen? Nein, das war unmöglich. Harry rutschte ein kleiner Schluchzer heraus. Erneut sah er in die Reflektion des Zimmers im Fenster und er sah nun die anderen Gryffindors, die sich zu ihm herum gedreht hatten. Ron und Hermine standen nun auf und gingen auf ihn zu. Er hörte ihre Schritte, die näher kamen, doch er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn weinen sahen. Harry stand auf und ging schon in Richtung Jungenschlafraum, as Ron sich ihn in den Weg stellte.  
  
„Harry, bist du in Ordnung?"fragte Ron besorgt und legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm.  
  
„J- Ja, alles in Ordnung – i- ich möchte nur allein sein."Harry hatte eine Hand vor seinen Augen, so dass die anderen nicht sehen konnten, dass er weinte. Er ging hoch die Treppe und ging durch die Tür zum Jungenschlafraum. Er warf sich auf sein Bett und starrte ins Leere mit ausdruckslosen Augen. Warum tat Millicent das? Erklärte vielleicht das Millicent 's merkwürdiges Verhalten? Er musste auf jeden Fall mit ihr reden. Und wenn man vom Teufel spricht, sah Harry etwas, was sich draußen bewegte. Er blickte auf die Uhr. Es war mittlerweile sieben Uhr am Abend. Wer trieb sich denn noch zu später Zeit draußen herum? Harry schwang sich aus seinem Bett und sah nach draußen. Durch den Regen sah er nicht viel, doch er erkannte lange aschblonde Haare. Jetzt oder nie, dachte Harry und stürmte nach draußen, vorbei an den verwunderten Gryffindors und durch das Eingangstor. Harry stürmte hinaus in den Regen, der seine Haare platt an den Kopf klatschte. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab heraus, tippte gegen seine Brille und sagte ‚Impervius', ehe er sich weiter auf die Suche nach Millicent machte.  
  
Millicent schien in Richtung peitschende Weide zu laufen. Sie lief schnell, dennoch torkelte sie, als ob sie betrunken wäre, doch dies schien Harry wenig zu interessieren. Er lief mit eiligen Schritten und er musste wie eine Dampfwalze aussehen, so wie er ging. Millicent schien es kläglich zu gehen, doch Harry packte ihren Arm und wirbelte sie achtlos herum, damit sie ihm in die Augen blickte.  
  
„WAS SOLLTE DAS!"schrie Harry sie an. Nicht nur der Ärger über sie brach heraus, sondern der ganze Frust der letzten Jahre. „WARUM TUST DU MIR DAS AN!"  
  
„Harry -"hauchte sie. Sie schien schwach zu sein, dennoch versuchte sie sich kraftlos von ihm wegzuziehen. Sie war bleich, doch Harry war es egal.  
  
„WARUM HAST DU IHN GEKÜSST!"Harry rüttelte an ihr, doch Millicent schien kaum Notiz davon zu nehmen.  
  
„Harry, lass mich gehen, bitte -"hauchte sie und versuchte sich von ihm wegzuziehen.  
  
„WARUM TUST DU DAS!"schrie er und hielt weiter ihr Handgelenk. Millicent weinte nun und Harry rüttelte sie. Sie sollte jetzt nicht weinen, wenn er ihr eine Predigt hielt. Sie versuchte nur wieder Harry mitfühlend zu stimmen.  
  
„Bitte, Harry, verschwinde, es ist zu gefährlich -"  
  
„ERZÄHL MIR, WAS DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT HAST!"schrie Harry sie an und er spürte, wie Millicent plötzlich wieder an Kraft gewann. Sie schmetterte ihn beiseite und hauchte noch: „Harry, hau ab- ", als schon etwas furchtbares passierte. Millicent brüllte auf und sie war nun steif geworden. Dann begannen ihre Arme und Beine heftig zu zittern. Millicent ließ ein schauriges Knurren verlauten. Ihr Kopf zog sich in die Länge, dann ihr Körper. Die Schultern schrumpften. Ganz deutlich sah man Haare aus Gesicht und Händen sprießen, und die Hände ballten sich zu klauenartigen Pfoten – Harry riss die Augen auf und wich auf dem Boden zurück, während der Regen von seinen Gläsern abprallte – der Werwolf bäumte und riss sein Maul auf. Harry erstarrte, unmöglich im Stande, weg zu laufen. Millicent heulte hoch zum Mond, ehe sie die Vorderpfoten wieder auf den Boden absetzte und nun knurrend auf Harry zu kam.  
  
Ehrlich gesagt hab ich keine Lust mehr, weiter zu schreiben, denn ich warte vergebens auf ein paar Reviews. Tut mir Leid, dass ich das ständig sage, aber ich sehe dann keinen Sinn drin. 


	46. Okklumentik

BITTE LEST AUCH MEINE ANDERE STORY! Tut mir schrecklich Leid wegen den Rechtschreibfehlern; bin ein kleiner Legastheniker -. Ach, und tut mir Leid, dass ich ‚Harry Potter und die Rache der Schwester' gelöscht habe, aber die lief nicht so grandios. Ich mach lieber noch mal so eine wie diese.  
  
backblack: JA, die 100te Review! Danke! Leichter gesagt als getan mit dem weiter schreiben. Mir gehen so langsam aber sicher die Ideen aus.  
  
Alexis granger: ich weiß, dass meine Story langsam abweicht, aber eigentlich sollte es so sein, dass Voldemort 's neue Waffe etwas ist, wo Harry schwach wird (s. HP4 ‚Die Veelas beim Quidditch', dann wisst ihrs, was ich meine) Warum ich den Halbblutprinzen eingebaut hab, hat noch eine Bedeutung und wenn man die kennt, passt des schon. Ich hab sowieso vor, nach dieser Story einen neuen – nennen wir es mal ‚Band 6' zu schreiben. Ich weiß, meine Geschichte ist schrecklich verworren, aber es gibt bald Klarheiten (in der Okklumentikstunde in diesem Kapitel). Schon wieder ein Todesserangriff? So früh? Nein, erst in Hogsmeade.  
  
Angel344: HA, du bist der zweite, der mir sagt, er liebe meine Geschichte. Ich breche den Rekord! Nur hoffe ich, dass du es noch lieben wirst, wenn es weiter verworren wird.  
  
Truemmerlotte: ist die Geschichte nicht verworren? Ich bin stolz, dass wenigstens ein paar durchblicken. x x x  
  
Umfangen von des Vollmonds Kuss,  
  
lodernder Leidenschaft dunkle Lust,  
  
blitzender Zähne wilde Gier,  
  
der Nacht unbezähmbarstes Tier.  
  
Raubend Sterblicher edles Blut,  
  
diabolisch flackernde Augenglut,  
  
geadelt ist, wer Schmerzen kennt,  
  
wer Angst und Tod sein Handwerk nennt ...  
  
Harry krabbelte rückwärts auf allen vieren durch das nasse Gras; die Augen immer noch starr auf den Werwolf gerichtet. Er tastete hinter sich nach einem Stein, dass er ihr an den Kopf werfen konnte. Doch als er einen passenden gefunden hatte und ihn gegen ihren Kopf warf, blieb sie nur kurz stehen, schüttelte den Kopf und knurrte Harry nun lauter an. Was sollte er nun tun? Er konnte jetzt nicht so einfach seinen Zauberstab heraus ziehen und ihr wehtun. Aber würde er sich nicht wehren, würde sie ihm wehtun. Der Werwolf kam näher, holte zum Schlag aus, Harry legte schützend die Arme vor das Gesicht und er wartete darauf, dass es endlich vorbei war, als er spürte, wie sich etwas um seinen Bauch schnürte und wie ein Tier im Lasso zog ihn etwas nach oben. Er spürte, wie er nach oben gewirbelt wurde und auf dem harten Boden landete. Er nahm die Arme vom Gesicht und nun bemerkte er, dass er hoch oben auf dem Schuldach war. Die kalte Windböe schubste ihn die Haare ins Gesicht. Dennoch konnte er erkennen, dass jemand neben ihm stand. Es war -  
  
„Snape?"sagte Harry unglaubwürdig.  
  
„Professor Snape, wenn ich bitten darf, Potter."Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Innenseite seines Zauberstabes und blickte hinunter zum Werwolf, der nun zum Mond hoch jaulte und danach in Richtung verbotenen Waldes lief.  
  
„W- Was machen Sie hier?"fragte Harry immer noch baff, dass ausgerechnet Snape ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.  
  
„Ich habe Sie gesucht, Potter. Sie haben bei Ihrer Tante Okklumentik, doch Professor – Black -"sagte Snape und sprach das Wort Black angewidert aus. „- Kann nicht laufen, um Sie zu suchen."  
  
„Was ist mit ihr?"  
  
„Das können Sie Ihre Tante selber fragen. Mitkommen, Potter."Snape rauschte an ihm vorbei und Harry eilte ihm hinterher.  
  
„Sir, was wird aus Millicent?"Snape blieb abrupt stehen. Ein gehässiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
„Nun, sie muss hoffen, dass kein Schüler sie gesehen hat."Er schnaubte. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass nur ein Mitschüler sie nicht entdeckt hat." Harry hätte am liebsten in dieses gehässig grinsende Gesicht rein geschlagen, wenn er nicht daran gedacht hätte, dass er damit einen Schulrauswurf riskiert hätte. Snape bog nun um die Ecke, um der sich Bita 's Büro wohl zeigte. Und tatsächlich. Snape öffnete eine große Holztür und ging hindurch, doch vorher gab er Harry zu deuten, dass er warten sollte. Harry 's Neugierde packte ihn und er schlich sich leise zur Tür, um etwas durch den Spalt zu hören.  
  
„Ich hab ihn gefunden."Sagte Snape in einem gedehnten Ton. „Er ist dem Mädchen gefolgt."Harry hörte das Knarren eines Stuhls.  
  
„Millicent war noch nicht in der heulenden Hütte?"hörte Harry Bita 's Stimme.  
  
„Anscheinend nicht. Sie hielt es wohl nicht für bedeutsam, den Regeln zu folgen. Wie ihr Vater."  
  
„Halte Remus daraus, Severus."  
  
„Ich rede nur über Tatsachen."Schnaubte Snape. „Nun, Miss Lupin hat Potter angegriffen."Snape 's Stimme wechselte in einen gleichgültigen Ton, als ob er es regelrecht bedauern würde, dass Harry noch lebte.  
  
„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Severus. Schick mir bitte Harry herein." Snape schien noch einen Moment zu warten, denn Bita sprach erneut. „Severus, ich weiß es, aber würdest du bitte den Jungen herein holen." Snape öffnete die Tür und Harry trat zurück, während Snape an ihm vorbei rauschte. Harry schritt langsam auf die Tür zu, öffnete sie und ging langsam hindurch. Bita 's Büro war in den Farben ihres Klassenzimmers gehalten und hinter ihr prasselte ein knisterndes Kaminfeuer.  
  
„Harry!"Bita lächelte ihm entgegen. „Entschuldige, dass ich nicht aufstehe, aber ich bin ein wenig verhindert."Harry erblickte nun ihr steifes Bein unter dem Tisch, dass mit weißen Mullbinden umwickelt war. „Madam Pomfrey weiß auch nicht, warum sie mein Bein nicht heilen kann." Sagte Bita, als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. „Deshalb versucht sie es nun auf die Muggelart." Harry spürte etwas Merkwürdiges in seinem Kopf. Wie ein zweiter Mensch. Oder eine Schlange. Er hatte plötzlich das Verlangen, sie zu verletzen.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?"fragte Bita besorgt.  
  
„J- Ja."Harry setzte auf den Sessel, auf den Bita nun deutete. Harry sah ein paar Sekunden zu Boden, während Bita ihn beobachtete.  
  
„Kann ich dich was fragen?"sagte Harry vorsichtig, sich zusammenreißend, nicht seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und sie umzubringen.  
  
„Natürlich."  
  
„Warum sagtest du gerade zu Professor Snape, dass du es wüsstest?"Harry sah sie an, während sie den Kopf ein wenig schief gelegt hatte und nachdachte.  
  
„Professor Snape hat nur ein wenig – Angst -, dass du etwas aus meinen Gedanken heraus bekommen könntest, was unser beider Geheimnis ist." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Er dachte, wenn du dich beim Okklumentik Unterricht mittels anderer Zaubersprüche wehrst, könnte es sein, dass du etwas siehst, was niemand erfahren soll."  
  
„Und was ist das?"fragte Harry neugierig, doch Bita lächelte nur.  
  
„Wenn man etwas nicht erfahren soll, sollte man es eigentlich nicht sagen, Harry. Aber ich hatte dir gesagt, dass ich dir nichts mehr verheimliche. Und so wie ich dich kenne -"fügte sie hinzu und zwinkerte ihm kurz zu. „- wirst du es früher oder später doch erfahren." Bita setzte sich in ihren Stuhl gerade auf und seufzte. Harry vermutete, dass sie dadurch ein wenig Zeit gewinnen wollte. „Wie du sicher weißt", begann sie. „War Snape nicht gerade in der Schule beliebt, doch es gab ein Mädchen, was ihn mochte. Ein Mädchen, dass ihn nachts auf dem Hogwartsgelände küsste, obwohl sie mit – mit deinem Paten, Sirius, zusammen war." Harry drehte sich der Magen um bei dem Gedanken, dass jemand freiwillig Snape küssen würde.  
  
„Wer war dieses Mädchen?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Ich."Seufzte Bita und sah zu Boden. Harry weitete die Augen.  
  
„Du? Aber, das ist -"  
  
„Nun, ich habe es dir erzählt, nun möchte ich mit dem Unterricht fortfahren."  
  
„Aber ich habe da noch ein paar Fragen -"  
  
„Fangen wir mit Okklumentik an -"  
  
„Auf dem Portrait in deinem Klassenzimmer -"  
  
„Harry, wir beginnen -"  
  
„Auf dem Portrait ist Millicent."Bita hielt inne.  
  
„Ich weiß."Sagte sie.  
  
„Warum hast du es dort auf gehangen? Ist dieser Krieg, in dem wir leben nicht schrecklich genug?"  
  
„Harry, ich habe es aus dem Grund auf gehangen, um Millicent zu zeigen, wie schrecklich der Krieg ist. In meinem Unterricht wollte sie das Klassenzimmer in die Luft sprengen, weil sie das Bild entdeckt hatte. Der Fluch ist aber zu mächtig und sie scheiterte. Harry, ich bitte dich ganz vorsichtig mit ihr zu sein. Voldemort hat sie groß gezogen, um sie gegen dich als Waffe zu benutzen."  
  
„Woher willst du das wissen?"sagte Harry aufgebracht und erneut aggressiv.  
  
„Harry, Ana Alcazar schwirrt immer noch irgendwo hier oben."Sagte sie und deutete auf ihren Kopf.  
  
„Und warum soll ich nicht mich vor DIR in Acht nehmen?"  
  
„Schizophrenie ist unter Zauberern sehr gefährlich. Wenn Muggel schizophren sind, ist dies harmlos, doch bei Zauberern nicht, Harry. Jeden Abend bringt mir Snape einen Trank, damit Ana Alcazar nicht wieder überhand nimmt." Harry dachte kurz nach. Es machte irgendwie Sinn, was sie sagte.  
  
„Und warum isst du nie etwas?"fragte Harry triumphierend, was er sich nicht erklären konnte. Er suchte zwanghaft etwas, was bewies, dass sie böse war.  
  
„Harry, ich bin nicht tot, aber ich lebe auch nicht. Du kennst die Geschichte. Ich bin wie ein Geist. Mir ist nicht vergönnt, zu essen."Harry sah zu Boden und überlegte. Warum fragte er das alles? Wollte er es wirklich wissen?  
  
„U- Und warum hat dich Millicent angegriffen? Warum ist Quentin Quirrell hier? Warum hat er dich ebenfalls attackiert?"  
  
„Voldemort kontrolliert Millicent. Er lässt seine Aggressionen über sie aus, so dass sie den Ärger bekommt. Dumbledore hat dies aber eingesehen und sie hat keinen Ärger bekommen. Quentin ist hier, weil er ein Zauberer ist. Jeder hat das Recht, Magie zu lernen. Aber ich wäre vorsichtig in seiner Nähe. Er will Rache ausüben und dazu brauch er keinen Zauberstab. Er braucht nur seine Gedanken. Er hat mich attackiert, weil ich mit dir verwandt bin, Harry. Außerdem ist er mit Millicent befreundet. Ich wollte mit ihr reden, als er schon erschien und mich an die Wand warf." Bita und Harry sahen sich an.  
  
„Heißt das, dass Ron und Hermine Recht hatten. Dass Millicent böse ist -" Bita schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Millicent kann nichts dafür, Harry. Sie hat beinahe keinen eigenen Willen mehr. Aber wenn du damit meinst -"Bita neigte sich vor. „Ob sie dich liebt, dann glaube ich es schon." Harry 's Gedanken huschten wieder zu dem Kuss von Malfoy, doch Harry sagte nichts. Er war nicht erpicht darauf, über sein Privatleben mit ihr zu reden.  
  
„Nun, fangen wir mit Okklumentik an -"Bita half ihm, ein Stückchen voran zu kommen mit dem Lernen. Sie sagte ihm, wann sie Legilimentik anwandte, damit Harry sich vorbereiten konnte. Bita sagte ihm, er solle an eine groß Tür denken, die verschlossen war und hinter der Tür sollten alle seine Erinnerungen sein. Harry schaffte es zumindest sich eine Tür vorzustellen, die aber nicht zu war. Bita schickte ihn aber dennoch nach wenigen Minuten in seinen Schlafsaal. Sie bat Harry, sich voll und ganz auf die Tür in der Nacht zu konzentrieren, wenn er wieder sich in so einem verworrenen Traum befand. Er solle nicht wieder neugierig sein, sondern er sollte an was anderes denken. Aber würde es Harry wirklich schaffen, seine Neugierde zu überwinden? Er glaubte nicht dran, aber er musste es versuchen. Als er in seinem weichen Bett lag, sah er noch einige Minuten aus dem Fenster, wo er die Stelle sah, an der Millicent in den verbotenen Wald verschwand. Der Mond schien durch sein Himmelbett, doch nach wenigen Sekunden sank Harry in seine tiefsten Träume. 


	47. Vorhergesehen Unvorhergesehen

**Backblack: **Hmm, ich find die Story gar nich mal so spannend. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich das Ende kenne und ich weiß, wer alles sterben wird. -

Sicher überlebt das Harry! Der hat schließlich einen Vertrag, dass er sieben Bücher überstehen soll!

**Truemmerlotte:** Ich bin wahrlich stolz auf dich. -

X

„Harry?", fragte Millicent, die neben Harry stand. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Gehen wir da rein?", fragte sie und deutete auf den ‚Drei Besen'.

Dieses Hogsmeade Wochenende war fantastisch. Nichts konnte Harry aus der Ruhe bringen. Er wollte Millicent alles Mögliche zeigen; die Leckereien aus dem Honigtopf, Butterbier aus den Drei Besen und Scherzartikel aus Zonko.

Aber um die Heulende Hütte würden sie einen großen Bogen machen.

Harry ließ sich von Millicent in die Drei Besen ziehen und schon als er den Raum betrat, kam ihm der köstliche Geruch von Butterbier unter die Nase.

Wenige Sekunden später fand Harry sich an einem Tisch mit Millicent wieder, wie sie Butterbier tranken.

Doch wo waren Ron und Hermine? Harry dachte, sie würden mitkommen? Vielleicht waren sie irgendwo bei Zonko oder sonst wo.

„Hey Potter!"Harry drehte den Kopf. Es war Draco Malfoy, der genau vor ihm stand. „Ich hab gehört, dass hier ein paar Dementoren sein sollen. Hast du schon Angst?"dann lachte er auf.

„Einfach ignorieren, Harry.", sagte Millicent und legte eine Hand auf seine.

Schon sah Harry sich wieder draußen in der prallen Sonne; draußen vor der Heulenden Hütte.

„Von hier draußen sieht sie noch unheimlicher aus.", sagte Millicent und hatte sich gegen den Maschendrahtzaun gelehnt(Kommentar: Maschendrahtzaun in the morning sing).

„Au!", sagte sie plötzlich. Harry sah die blutende Wunde an ihrem Finger. „Ist nicht weiter schlimm.", sagte Millicent und wickelte ihren Finger in ein Taschentuch.

Dann hörte Harry Menschen aufschreien und ein rasselndes Atmen. Malfoy hatte Recht. Es gab hier Dementoren.

Harry schien von Millicent weggerissen worden sein. Jemand flüsterte ihm was ins Ohr.

„Komm und sieh zu, wie Millicent stirbt."Harry konnte den Kopf drehen und er sah die maisgelben Zähne des Jägers.

Ein Dementor ging auf Millicent los. Harry schrie auf, doch zu spät; er saugte ihr die Seele aus.

Das Bild vor Harry 's Augen schwand und er befand sich mit Ron und Hermine im verbotenen Wald. Hinter ihnen der Jäger.

„Nun mach schon Hermine!", schrie Ron sie an und sie entfaltete ein Stück Pergament.

„Die schönen Waldfrauen dort oben sitzen und singen im Wind ihr Lied. Der Jäger sprang vom Rosse, weiß keiner, wo er blieb!" Dann stürzte eine merkwürdige Frau von einem Fels herunter und verschwand mit dem Jäger.

Das Bild schwand erneut. Nun fand sich Harry in der großen Halle; Dumbledore steht vorne.

„Dieses Jahr haben wir zwei Menschen verloren: Bita Black und Millicent Lupin."Harry hörte sich selber aufschreien.

„Hey Mann, was ist denn los?"Es war Ron, der neben Harry 's Bett stand. Harry atmete schnell und flach, während Ron ihm half sich aufzusetzen. Eine kleine Schweißperle rann seinem Rücken entlang, was ihm eine kribbelige Gänsehaut verpasste.

„Harry, was ist los?", fragte Ron, der ihn immer noch verdutzt anblickte.

„N- Nichts. Nur schlecht geträumt."

„Hey Potter, was schreist du so?", fragte Dean Thomas, der nun mürrisch auf seinem Bett saß.

„Geh wieder schlafen, Dean.", sagte Ron und funkelte ihn an. Erst als Dean sich wieder hingelegt hatte, wand sich Ron wieder zu Harry.

„Du hast doch nicht von – V- Voldemort geträumt, oder?", flüsterte Ron und Harry sah, wie Ron bei dem Namen Voldemort zitterte.

„Nein", sagte Harry und fasste sich an die Stirn. Seine Narbe brannte nicht. „Nein, es war nur ein Albtraum."Ron lächelte ihm schwach zu.

„Willst du noch schlafen?", fragte Ron und blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne ging langsam auf; der Himmel war in einem leuchtenden Orange getaucht und aus Hagrid 's Hütte sah man schon die ersten Rauchwolken.

„Nein", sagte Harry und hielt immer noch seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich denke, ich steh auf."Ron lächelte erneut. Die erste Woche hatte Harry zäh überstanden. Der erste Tag, Samstag, des lang ersehnten Wochenendes hatte begonnen und Harry wollte die Zeit ein wenig nutzen, um etwas für seine UTZ zu lernen.

„Man kann nie früh genug damit anfangen", hörte er wieder Hermine und konnte sich bei dem Gedanken kein kleines Lächeln verkneifen.

Schnell zog sich Harry an, um mit seinen Büchern hinunter in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

„Hey warte, Harry!", sagte Ron und humpelte auf einem Bein; wie üblich zog Ron sich wieder im Gehen an.

Harry war erleichtert, dass Ron und Hermine ihm verziehen hatten und auch nicht mehr drüber sprachen.

Dennoch fand Harry wenig Zeit für Millicent. Aber schließlich war sie selbst schuld. Sie war immer nicht da, wenn man Zeit hatte.

Wo sie bloß immer steckte?

Harry zwang sich, nicht viel über den Traum nachzudenken, doch nach einer Weile und zweiundvierzig Seiten Zaubertränke später stieg in ihm doch ein mulmiges Gefühl hoch. Was, wenn es wieder eine Vision war? Aber wenn ja, würde es wirklich so passieren? Was ist, wenn es wieder eine Falle ist, so wie bei Sirius vor einem Jahr?

„Harry, geht es dir gut?", fragte Hermine, die nun von ihrem Runenbuch aufsah.

„I- Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, mir ist nicht gut.", sagte Harry und sah nun zu Boden.

„Willst du zu Madam Pomfrey?", fragte sie und blickte nun besorgter.

„Nein. Nein, ich denke, ich muss nur mal kurz aufstehen."Harry spürte, wie aus seinem Kopf das Blut sickerte, als er sich nun aus dem Stuhl begab. Seine Beine kribbelten, da die ganze Zeit das schwere Zaubertränkebuch drauf lag.

Harry lief zum Fenster. Er blickte hinunter auf die Ländereien und auf den Punkt, an dem sich Millicent vor einer Woche verwandelte.

Er hatte mit Millicent seit dem nicht mehr gesprochen. Er hatte sie auch sonst nur beim Unterricht gesehen, doch nie in der Großen Halle beim Essen oder im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Was Harry jedoch stutzig machte war, dass Malfoy ebenfalls nie dort war.

Mit Millicent war es aus und vorbei. Harry wollte sich nicht so verletzen lassen; doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass er des Öfteren an den Tag erinnerte, als er zusammen mit ihr Quidditch spielte oder als er sie auf dem Dach küsste.

Harry wandte sich um und sein Blick blieb am schwarzen Brett kleben.

Daran hing ein Plakat mit der Aufschrift: _Hogsmeade Wochenende._ Harry 's Magen verkrampfte sich.

Bitte lass es ein Verbot sein, dass man nicht nach Hogsmeade durfte wegen Gefahren oder sonst etwas.

Doch als Harry näher trat, sah er, was geschrieben stand:

_Großes Hogsmeade Wochenende am 14. September._

_Wir bitten in Hogsmeade zur äußerster Vorsicht und zur Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, wird das gesamte Lehrerkollegium ebenfalls dort sein._

_Prof. M. McGonagall_

Harry bekam nun den K.O. Schlag. Sein Traum musste einfach wahr sein. Millicent würde an diesem Wochenende sterben.

Aber nicht, wenn er, Harry, es verhindern kann, meldete sich eine kleine Stimme hinten im Kopf.

Er musste sofort Millicent finden.

„Harry, wohin gehst du? Was ist mit den UTZ?", fragte Hermine, als Harry plötzlich an Ron und ihr vorbei rauschte und hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal ging.

„Die haben Zeit.", hörten Ron und Hermine noch, als Harry schon nach oben verschwand. Harry ging hinüber zu seinem Koffer, öffnete ihn und zog die Karte des Rumtreibers heraus. Danach griff er zum Nachtschränkchen und nahm seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin.", flüsterte Harry, um sicher zu gehen, dass die anderen noch schlafenden Mitschüler ihn nicht hörten.

Sofort bildeten sich dort, wo Harry die Karte mit seinem Zauberstab antippte, einzelne Linien und kurz darauf erschienen kleine Punkte, mit winzigen Überschriften darunter.

Im Gebäude ist sie nicht, sagte sich Harry kurz nachdem er die einzelnen Stockwerke abging.

Vielleicht war sie dann irgendwo auf den Ländereien.

Und tatsächlich. Dort unten am See hatte ein Punkt den Namen ‚Millicent Lupin'. Doch Harry stockte, als er bemerkte, dass Malfoy nicht in der Nähe war.

Zusammen mit der Karte und seinem Zauberstab machte Harry sich auf, um mit Millicent zu reden.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn das für 'ne Aktion", hörte Harry noch Ron sagen, als sich das Portrait hinter ihm schloss.

Harry ging die Treppen hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Dort traf er auf ein paar Lehrer, die ihm verdutzt nachsahen.

Harry ging aber weiter seines Weges, durch die Eingangstür und auf die Ländereien.

Schon vom weiten konnte er Millicent sehen, die am See saß und in die Ferne blickte. Sie hatte ihre Beine angezogen und umklammerte sie fest.

Harry seufzte auf und steckte die Karte in die Potasche der Hose. Den Zauberstab ebenfalls.

Als Harry näher kam, hörte er ein leises Schluchzen von Millicent 's Seite.

Harry setzte sich neben sie und starrte für einen Moment in die Richtung, in die Millicent sah, als sein Blick sich zu Millicent selber wandte.

„Ich hab dich schon lang nicht mehr gesehen.", sagte Harry mit sanften Ton.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest mich nicht sehen", sagte Millicent und blickte nicht einmal auf.

„Warum? Weil du dich in einen Werwolf vor meinen Augen verwandelt hast?"

„Nein, weil Draco mich geküsst hat.", sagte Millicent und blickte nun auf. Harry blickte sie an. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, warf sich Millicent ihm schon um den Körper.

„Harry, ich wollte das nicht", schluchzte sie nun unkontrolliert. „Es tut mir so Leid."

„Ist doch schon in Ordnung.", sagte Harry und strich ihr über ihren Kopf. Harry wiegte sie leicht hin und her, um sie zu beruhigen.

Doch was er nicht merkte war, dass Millicent heimlich die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seiner Potasche zog.

X

seufz

Mal wieder ein Kapitel geschafft. Super, jetzt hab ich eine wunderschöne Schreibblockade. Na ja, betet für das nächste Kapitel.

TBC soon

R&R


	48. Nundu im Unterricht

**Backblack**Huuh, ein Verdacht. Erzähl mir mal, was du denkst, vielleicht kann ich ja Antwort drauf geben xD

**Angel344**Vertragen? muahaha Na ja, wart ab, wie es weiter geht.

**Truemmerlotte: **Darauf gibt es nur eine Antwort: vielleicht.

Das hat jetzt lange gedauert . . Tut mir Leid. Hatte Stress mit der Schule.

Harry wurde an diesem Morgen vom Regen, der gegen die Fensterscheibe trommelte, geweckt. Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen und dachte darüber nach, ob er nicht doch noch ein wenig schlafen sollte. Aber als sein Blick über die anderen Betten schweifte, merkte er, dass nur er in diesem Zimmer war.

Es war einer dieser verhassten Freitage, an dem sie gleich zu Anfang eine Doppelstunde bei Snape mit den Slytherins hatten.

Danach bei Hagrid. Harry seufzte. Dieser Seufzer sollte keineswegs bedeuten, dass er nicht gerne zu Hagrid 's Unterricht ging (mehr oder weniger), aber bei dem Wetter draußen vor dem verbotenen Wald zu stehen war nun nicht grade das, was Harry wollte.

Harry schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, kratzte sich am Kopf und zog sich dann an, ehe er hinaus in die große Halle eilte. Ausschau nach Quentin haltend ging er immer schneller, dann die Treppe hinunter und als Harry einmal nicht nach vorne sah um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht hinter ihm lauerte, rempelte er jemanden an, der sofort zu Boden fiel.

„Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich hab dich – Millicent?"Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er Millicent auf dem Boden sitzen sah. Sie packte hastig einige Bücher, die verstreut auf dem Boden lagen wieder zurück in ihre Tasche.

Als Harry sich hingekniet hatte, nahm er ein Buch in die Hand um zu sehen, was das für Bücher waren, doch Millicent riss ihm dieses aus der Hand.

„Tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich hatte es sehr eilig und -"Ihre Stimme klang abgehetzt und sie blickte nur auf ihre Bücher, die sie immer noch in ihre Tasche drückte.

„Willst du nichts frühstücken? Warum jetzt schon arbeiten?"Harry fand es sehr merkwürdig. Er wusste, dass sie wie ihr Vater war: eine Streberin, aber das sie so vernarrt in den Unterricht war?

„Äh -"Harry bemerkte, dass sie hastig nach einer Ausrede suchte. „- I- ich hatte keinen Hunger, da will ich noch ein bisschen lernen." Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, vertraute ihr aber. Er glaubte, dass sie wohl Angst hatte zu versagen, weil sie die Neue ist. Es musste einfach so sein, denn eine andere Erklärung war schier unmöglich.

„Nun, wir sehen uns dann beim Unterricht."Sagte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln und erhob sich. Millicent hatte ihre Tasche geschultert und rannte die Treppe nach oben. Harry wartete aber noch aus einem unerklärlichen Grund und ging dann weiter seines Weges.

„Hey, habt ihr schon gehört? Ein Werwolf soll hier in Hogwarts sein!"

„Quatsch keinen Blödsinn, Neville. Lupin unterrichtet hier doch gar nicht mehr."

„Ich meine ja auch nicht Professor Lupin, Ron. Die Slytherins reden von nichts anderem mehr! Er soll Harry angegriffen haben!"Die Stimmen verstummten, als Harry sich zwischen Hermine und Ron fallen ließ.

„Was für ein Werwolf?"fragte Harry und zog den Brotkorb an sich heran.

„Mensch Harry!", flüsterte Dean. „Wir sind doch deine Freunde! Du kannst uns doch von der Werwolf Attacke erzählen!"Harry verstand nicht, dann trank er aus seinem Becher.

Dean verließ ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen.

„Mensch Harry, tu doch nicht so! Ein Werwolf hat dich vor einer Woche beim verbotenen Wald angegriffen! Die Slytherins erzählen von nichts anderes mehr!"

Harry prustete in sein Glas.

„Sie erzählen WAS?"sagte Harry und hustete. Sein Blick fiel auf Hermine und Ron, die ihn mit blassen Gesichtern ansahen.

„Dean." Begann Ron und prustete, während sein Blick immer wieder zu Harry wanderte. „Du willst doch nicht etwa den Worten von ein paar Slytherins glauben."

„Ron hat Recht.", sagte Hermine und zog nun den Brotkorb zu sich. „Harry würde uns schon erzählen, wenn ein Werwolf hier wäre und ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore so etwas dulden würde."

„Er hat es aber bei Lupin geduldet!"sagte Dean triumphierend. Dean wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Dass ein Werwolf hier irgendwo in Hogwarts war.

„Du hast doch 'ne Meise.", murmelte Ron noch, ehe die Drei schwiegen. Schweigen war besser. Einfach nicht noch mehr aufwühlen.

„Heute werden wir einen Zaubertrank zubereiten, der äußerste Konzentration fordert. Ein Zaubertrank, der sehr wichtig für Ihre UTZ 's ist."Snape blieb an Harry, Ron und Hermine 's Tisch stehen und schaute besonders Harry mit einem scharfen Blick an.

„Sollten sie versagen, werden sie durchfallen."Er sagte diese Worte genüsslich, als ob er es genießen würde, wenn besonders Gryffindors durchfallen.

Hermine neben Harry zitterte.

Snape blieb noch einen Moment stehen und kostete den Augenblick voller Schauer aus, während Harry 's Blick zu Malfoy und seine beiden Streitwägen namens Crabbe und Goyle wanderte. Alle drei grinsten, wohl wissend, dass Snape sie niemals durchfallen lassen würde.

„Heute werden wir den Trank der Wahrheit, oder auch Veritaserum, zubereiten. Es dauert sehr lange, bis dieser fertig ist."Snape war in der Zwischenzeit weiter gelaufen und jedem Gryffindor, an dem er vorbei lief, lief eiskalt der Schauer über den Rücken.

Snape war in letzter Zeit so kalt. War es die Freude, dass er jeden durchfallen lassen konnte, wann er wollte?

„Sie nehmen sich zu dritt einen Kessel und werden daran arbeiten. Wir werden wohl einen ganzen Monat daran arbeiten."

Es war für Harry klar, dass er mit Hermine und Ron arbeiten würde, aber dann fiel ihm Millicent ein. Als er den Blick schweifen ließ, sah er eine sehr blasse Millicent, die ihn kurz ansah, dann sich aber an Neville und Seamus wand.

„Und noch einmal zur Wiederholung!"rief Snape in die Runde. „Sollten Sie versagen, werden Sie durchfallen. Sie UND ihre Gruppe."Snape grinste und ließ sich dann auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

„Also Hermine."Seufzte Ron und wandte sich zu ihr. „Was machen wir als erstes?"

„Ron, was WIR als erstes machen, weiß ich nicht, aber ich glaube nicht, entschuldige wenn es forsch klingen sollte, aber viel dazu beitragen war noch nie deine Stärke."Mit einem Seufzer und ohne weiteren Kommentar ließen Ron und Harry Hermine machen, während sie immer so taten, als ob sie alles verstehen würden, als Snape zu ihnen sah.

Der regen hatte sich wieder verzogen und Harry konnte also frohen Mutes zu seiner letzten Stunde gehen; Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Aber nicht nur die Slytherins und Hagrid warteten bereits auf die letzten, sondern eine merkwürdige Kreatur stand neben Hagrid. Es war ein gewaltiger Leopard mit der kleinen Abweichung, dass er schwarz war. Er saß still neben Hagrid und leckte sich die Pfoten. Im Hintergrund sah Harry jemanden, den er aber nicht identifizieren konnte.

„H- Hagrid."Bibberte Ron neben Harry und zeigte auf den schwarzen Leoparden. „Pass auf – n- neben dir ist ein – ein -"Aber Hagrid lächelte nur.

„Ja, ein Nundu. Aber keine Angst, Ron, dieser Nundu is' angekettet. Außerdem hat er noch nie jemandem was getan."

„Das sagten Sie auch bei diesem Hippogreif vor drei Jahren."Es war Malfoy, der gegen einen Baumstamm gelehnt, abstoßend zu dem Nundu sah. Die Slytherins lachten.

Der Nundu fletschte die Zähne und knurrte laut Malfoy an.

Malfoy schreckte zurück und verließ ein kleines merkwürdiges Fiepen. Nun lachten die Gryffindors.

„Heute will ich euch gerne zeigen, wie man mit diesen Tieren umgeht. Der Nundu is' von Natur nur auf Töten und zerfleischen aus, aber wenn man weiß, wie man mit ihm umgeht", Hagrid tätschelte den Kopf des Nundu 's, was ihm nicht gerade behagte. Der Nundu knurrte laut auf und versuchte sich von der Kette zu reißen. Harry sah, dass der Anker im Boden stark wackelte.

„dann is er gar nicht schlimm."Sagte Hagrid noch und beobachtete enttäuscht die zurückweichenden Schüler.

„Will denn keiner als erstes die Lektion durchführen?"fragte Hagrid enttäuscht. Als Harry einen Schubs von Ron 's Seite spürte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es auf sich nehmen musste, ohne Hagrid 's Gefühle zu verletzen.

„Ich mach 's."sagte Harry und ging langsam nach vorne. Hagrid strahlte. Dann gab er ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken, wobei Harry 's Knie einknickten.

„Sehr gut, Harry. Sehr gut."Strahlte er und steuerte ihn in Richtung Nundu, worauf Hagrid ihn immer näher heran schob.

Genau vor dem knurrenden Nundu fixierte er ihn hin. Harry hörte das Rascheln der Kette und er sah, dass der Anker sich immer weiter lockerte.

Harry wollte Hagrid darauf aufmerksam machen, als Hagrid schon zu sprechen begann.

„Leider kann uns Professor Black nich dabei helfen, aber das wird nich so schlimm sein."Er klatschte einmal in die Hände. „Nundu 's wurden oft bei den alten Römern gehalten. Man wusste dort nur nicht, dass es Nundu 's waren. Sie beschützten ihre Herrin. Das heißt also, ihr sollt ihn soweit bringen, dass er euch gehorcht.

Sagt ein sehr bestimmtes ‚Stopp!' und er wird anhalten. Falls es nicht der Fall ist – dazu kommen wir später."

Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, nahm er die Kette vom Nundu. Der Nundu sah ihn zähnefletschend an und lief nun auf ihn los.

„Stopp!" sagte Harry, aber der Nundu lief weiter auf ihn zu. „Stopp!" sagte er noch einmal, doch der Nundu lief weiter auf ihn zu.

„Harry, komm weg!"sagte Hagrid, doch Harry schloss die Augen. Der Nundu war zu schnell. Er konnte nur noch hoffen, dass er anhielt.

Hermine schrie auf, Ron zog scharf die Luft ein und Dean rief nur: Harry!, doch nichts passierte. Harry öffnete langsam ein Auge, dann das andere.

Der Nundu war stehen geblieben. Er saß aufrecht und leckte sich die Pfoten. Harry hatte aufgehört zu atmen, was er nicht bemerkt hatte und plötzlich atmete er sehr schnell.

„Wow!" war es von den anderen zu hören, doch Harry spürte, dass nicht er den Nundu gehalten hatte.

Sein Blick schweifte über die Ländereien und sein Blick blieb bei einer Person haften. Es war die Person, die er nicht identifizieren konnte, doch jetzt konnte er sie deutlich sehen; es war Bita, die mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf den Nundu deutete. Schnell ließ sie die Hand sinken und lächelte. Danach verschwand sie, während Harry nur verdutzt drein blickte und die anderen Gryffindors ihm zu jubelten.

Viele hatten gefragt, was ein Nundu sei. Hoffentlich habe ich diese Frage beantwortet.


	49. Kristallkugel

Truemmerlotte: Hach ja, der Mythos Bita … was hab ich mir eigentlich nur dabei gedacht, sie zu erfinden.

Bita ist nicht tot, aber auch nicht lebendig. Sie ist wiedergeboren, um etwas zu sein, was Harry noch nicht ganz klar ist und deshalb misstraut er ihr.

backblack: Ich hoffe, ich hab mir lang genug Zeit gelassen xD. Hmm … wie kann ich dir sagen, auf welcher Seite Millicent ist, ohne es zu verraten? Millicent ist ein Buch für sich. Sie hat weder an Harry noch an Malfoy großes Interesse, aber in Harry findet sie etwas, was sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hat. Rat mal, was es ist ;D

**Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nicht geschrieben habe, aber **ich habe einfach keinen Sinn mehr gehabt, weiter zuschreiben.

Ich hatte nicht die Kraft dazu, nachdem mein Vater gestorben war.

Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen und reviewt noch ;)

Vielleicht mag dieses Kapitel nicht grade gut sein ÄÄ, aber ich muss erst wieder reinkommen . 

X

Die Tage schwinden dahin, die gesamte Schülerschaft freute sich auf den einen Samstag, an dem sie alle nach Hogsmeade durften.

Doch ein Junge nicht. Ein Junge wusste etwas, was ihm Angst einjagte. Etwas – grausames.

Harry seufzte. Er lag noch im Bett; er leg auf seinen Armen rücklings und starrte hoch zu den weißen Gardinen, die oben zusammenliefen.

Ron und die anderen aus seinem Schlafsaal waren runter in die Große Halle gegangen, um zu frühstücken, aber er konnte jetzt nichts essen. Vermutlich würde alles wieder dort heraus kommen, wo es auch rein kam.

Harry überlegte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin und überlegte, ob er nicht sich anziehen sollte, runter in die Große Halle stürmen sollte, um sich Millicent zu schnappen, um sie an einen Stuhl zu binden und sie nicht nach Hogsmeade zu lassen.

Aber wenn er wiederum an Millicent 's strahlendes Gesicht dachte, wurde er immer niedergeschlagener.

Sie war noch nie in Hogsmeade und hatte sich so drauf gefreut, Butterbier zu probieren, bei Zonko diese neuen Schokofrösche zu kaufen, die, wenn man ihren Kopf abbiss, explodierten oder einfach nur sich die Gegend anschauen.

Natürlich würden sie alle einen großen Bogen um die Heulende Hütte machen. Dem Ort, an dem schon ihr Vater leiden musste.

An dem Ort, an dem sie wie ein Sklave gefesselt war. An dem Ort, an dem die Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit wieder kamen.

Harry seufzte erneut. Es hatte keinen Zweck hier zu liegen und gar nichts zu tun. Es durfte einfach nicht so passieren, wie es passieren wird.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Harry strenger nach. Wenn es doch passiert – vielleicht – nein, es wird nicht passieren.

Aber vielleicht sollte er doch – den Zeitumkehrer von Millicent mitnehmen. Nur für den Fall.

Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett, zog sich rasch an, ohne darauf zu achten, was er trug und eilte hinunter.

Kaum angekommen, ging er zur Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal, doch ihm fiel etwas ein.

Wie sollte er denn da hochkommen, ohne dass die Treppe sich selbstständig machte? Kurz dachte Harry nach, während er weiter nach oben blickte. Die Sonne strahlte in die Fenster hinein und blendete Harry.

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.

Dann sagte er laut „Accio Zeitumkehrer".

Erst passierte nichts. Dann plötzlich hörte er ein leises Sirren. Etwas schien aufzuschwingen. Wie eine Tür. Etwas schien näher zu kommen –

„Autsch." Sagte Harry, als ihm etwas am Hinterkopf traf. Er drehte sich um, doch niemand war zu sehen. Dann blickte er zu Boden und sah den Zeitumkehrer vor seinen Füßen legen.

Während er sich den Kopf rieb, nahm er den Zeitumkehrer in die Hand und runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn mitgenommen, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand ihn klaut. Ja, das wird es wohl sein.

Er sah sich kurz den Zeitumkehrer an und drehte ihn in der Hand, ehe er sich diesen um den Hals legte und ihn unter seinem Pullover versteckte.

Er tastete einen Körper ab, um sicher zu gehen, dass er alles dabei hatte.

Zauberstab – in der Gesäßtasche (Moody würde ihn kreuzigen), Zeitumkehrer – da, Karte der Rumtreiber – Karte?

Harry tastete die Gesäßtaschen und die Vordertaschen ab, doch keine Karte. Er wusste doch ganz genau, dass er die Karte dabei hatte?

Harry eilte noch einmal hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal, durchwühlte seinen Koffer und sein Bett, fand aber nichts.

Verdammt, er musste sie verlegt haben.

Nun, dann musste er wohl oder übel ohne sie gehen.

Die Hand immer in der Nähe des Zauberstabes eilte er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, um Hermine und Ron zu fragen, ob sie die Karte haben.

„Hast du sie?"

„Ich habe sie."

„Gut. Sehr gut."

„D – Darf ich jetzt gehen?"

„Aber natürlich. Natürlich. Potter kann uns jetzt nichts mehr anhaben. Er kann uns nicht mehr sehen."

Harry hatte die Hände tief in die Taschen gesteckt und schlenderte zum Frühstück. Von Schritt zu Schritt verging ihm die Lust, dort zu sitzen, ein bisschen ei in sich hinein zu stopfen, um von den anderen Schülern begafft zu werden.

Er dachte noch einmal an die Karte zurück und wohin er sie gelegt hatte. Verdammt, wo war sie? Er wusste ganz genau, dass er sie gestern noch hatte.

Vielleicht hatte er sie auch draußen vergessen, vielleicht aber –

Harry konnte nicht weiter nachdenken, da ihn irgendjemand von der Seite umriss. Er landete mit dem Kopf auf dem harten Boden und fühlte sich, als ob sein Kopf zerschellen würde.

„Verdammt noch mal." Sagte er mürrisch und setzte sich auf, als er seinen Kopf rieb. Der Schlag hatte ihn noch mehr missmutiger gemacht. „Kannst du nicht -" Harry stockte.

Vor seinen Füßen lag auf dem Boden ein blondes zierliches Mädchen. Sie war blass im Gesicht, ihre Augen waren verheult.

Millicent rappelte sich mühsam auf.

„T- Tut mir Leid, Harry." Sagte sie, blickte ihm aber nicht in die Augen. Harry rappelte sich auf.

„Millicent? Was tust du denn hier?" fragte er und blickte an ihr vorbei. Sie muss aus der Tür dort rausgestolpert sein. Er wollte einen Blick rein erhaschen, konnte aber nicht viel erkennen, da Millicent schon die Tür schloss.

„Was hast du denn da drin gemacht?" fragte er schließlich und deutete auf die Tür.

„Ich? Äh – ich hab mich nur verirrt." Antwortete sie und rieb sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.

„In ein verlassenes Zimmer?" fragte Harry skeptisch, grinste aber. „Nun, willst du nicht zum Frühstück gehen?"

„Nein – Nein, ich hab kein Hunger." Sagte sie, blickte nicht in seine Augen, sondern sah auf ihre Füße. „Ich muss jetzt auch gehen. Hab noch viel zu tun."

Ehe Harry nur ansatzweise antworten konnte, rauschte Millicent an ihm vorbei und ging den Gang entlang, aus dem Harry gekommen war. Erst als sie verschwand, blickte er zur Tür.

Was vermochte Millicent in einen Raum zu gehen, den er nicht kannte und der wahrscheinlich leer war?

Kurz blickte Harry nach links, dann nach rechts. Niemand kam. Vielleicht sollte er einen kurzen Blick hineinwerfen. Vorsichtig hob er die Hand und ging zögernd auf die Tür zu.

Harry hatte beinahe die Hand auf den Türknauf gelegt, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Er zog den Atem scharf ein und drehte sich blitzschnell um

Er ließ den Blick über den Gang schweifen. Kein Schüler war zu sehen, keine Rufe der Schüler. Es war Totenstille.

Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn vor sich.

Er drehte sich und sah in die andere Richtung.

Niemand war da.

„Potter!" zischte jemand. Harry drehte sich blitzschnell um. Ein Mann mit schwarzen fettigen Haaren und krummer Nase stand vor ihm.

Er war blass und wirkte des Öfteren wie ein Vampir.

„Was haben Sie hier verloren? Warum sind Sie nicht beim Frühstück?" zischte Snape ihn gefährlich an.

„Ich bin grade auf dem Weg, hätten Sie mich nicht aufgehalten." Entgegnete ihm Harry, der seinen Zauberstab nicht sinken ließ, sondern ihn nun direkt auf Snape gerichtet hatte.

„Würden Sie wohl Ihren Zauberstab runter nehmen, Potter." Entgegnete Snape zurück und seine Augen funkelten gefährlich.

Harry ließ zögernd den Zauberstab sinken.

„Nun, gehen Sie sofort zum Frühstück, sonst -"

„Ah, Severus!"

Harry sah über Snape 's Schulter hinweg. Es war Bita, die mit wehendem Umhang auf ihn zukam.

„Ah, Professor Black. Geborene Potter." Snape sprach den Namen Potter äußerst verachtend aus.

„Nach Ihnen habe ich die ganze Zeit gesucht."

„Ach ja?" entgegnete Snape nur zurück.

„Ja" Bita lächelte. „Würden Sie wohl bitte kurz mit mir mitkommen? Ich würde Sie gerne unter zwei Augen sprechen."

Dann ging sie auf Snape zu und drehte ihn um, schubste ihn leicht aber bestimmt vor sich her und ging ebenfalls.

Doch vorher geschah etwas Merkwürdiges.

Die Welt schien nur noch im Zeitraffer zu laufen. Bita sah ihn eindringlich an, dann zur Tür.

Harry hörte mehrere Menschen wispern, konnte aber nicht hören, was sie sagten. Es hörte sich wie Getuschel an.

Bita rauschte mit Snape davon, die Stimmen vergingen und die Welt schien wieder im Sekundentakt zu laufen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was waren das für Stimmen? Er fühlte sich kurz an den Schleier im Ministerium erinnert, aus dem Stimmen traten, wenn man nur nah genug heran ging.

Harry dachte noch einmal kurz über das Geschehnis so eben nach, ehe er sich zur Tür umdrehte. Bita hatte nicht nur ihn, sondern auch die Tür angesehen.

Vielleicht wollte er nicht, dass er rein ging. Aber dann hätte sie wohl kaum Snape mitgenommen, sondern ihn.

Vielleicht wollte sie ja, dass er rein ginge.

Aber warum?

Was verbarg sich denn hinter der Tür?

Harry musste es raus finden. Er musste dort reingehen. Langsam ging er auf die Tür zu und legte zögernd eine Hand auf den Türknauf.

„ARGH! VERDAMMT!" zischte Harry auf und zog seine Hand weg. Es hatte laut gezischt, fast so, als hätte er seine Hand auf eine Herdplatte gelegt. Und gebrannt hatte es genau so.

Seine Hand dampfte kurz und es roch nach verbrannter Haut.

Er sah auf seine Handfläche.

Sie war rot und verbrannt. Doch die Verbrennung schien ein Muster zu bilden. Harry 's Augen tränten, worauf er nicht wirklich erkannte, was es war.

Erst, als er sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte, sah er, was es war.

Es war ein Löwe, der auf seinen Hinterpfoten stand. Er sah genau so wie der Löwe auf dem Gryffindorwappen aus.

Harry sah zum Türknauf und sah ihn sich an. An diesem sah man nicht das Wappen. Noch einmal sah er zu seiner schmerzenden Hand, dann zur Tür.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Er wickelte seine Hand, die nicht schmerzte, in ein Stück seines Umhanges und berührte den Türknauf.

Schnell öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt und ließ den Türknauf los. Er sah seinen Umhang an. Ein kleines Brandmal war zu sehen.

Reingebrannt in den Mantel stand ‚Madam Malkins'. Das war die Frau, die ihm doch den Umhang verkauft hatte? Was hatte die alte Dame hiermit zu tun?

Harry dachte nicht weiter, denn erneut trat das Gewisper an sein Ohr. Harry fasste die Tür an der Seite und zog sie auf.

Licht drang an seine Augen. Es blendete ihn, dass er die Hand vor seine Augen halten musste. Er ging ein paar Schritte hinein. Die Tür schloss sich automatisch.

Harry fuhr herum und rüttelte am Türknauf. Verschlossen.

„Harry …" Dieses Mal konnte er die Stimme hören. Sie rief nach ihm. Harry drehte sich um und hielt sich wieder die Hand vor seinem Gesicht.

„Harry, komm ruhig näher." Es schien ein kleines Mädchen zu sein, die sprach. Harry konnte die Quelle des Lichtes ausmachen und ging weiter auf dieses zu. Er verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Es war wohl eine Kugel. Eine Art Kristallkugel.

„Harry …" Wieder rief das Kind nach ihm. Sie schien in der Kugel zu sein.

„Wer bist du?" brachte Harry nur heraus.

„Hab keine Angst." Die Stimme klang sanft und angenehm. „Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen." Harry sah ungläubig zu der Kugel.

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass du mich nicht umbringen willst. Oder gar Voldemort bist?" Beim Namen des schwarzen Lords wurde der Schein der Kugel dunkler.

„Name des Schwarzen. Name des Bösen. Name der Angst. Name der Furcht." Sprach die Kugel zu ihm.

„Was?"

„Tom hat sich sehr verändert."

„Tom? Tom Riddle? Kanntest du ihn?" Wieder wurde der Schein der Kugel weniger und sie blendete ihn nicht mehr, so dass er die hand runter nehmen konnte.

„Ich bin die Vergangenheit – Gegenwart – und Zukunft. Ich kenne Tom Riddle, seit er geboren ist"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was redest du da?"

„Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen, Harry." Wiederholte die Kugel und schien wieder auf, dennoch musste Harry nur die Augen zu Schlitzen zu verengen, um etwas sehen zu können.

„Dann zeige es mir." Antwortete Harry.

„Leg deine Hand auf die Kugel." Hauchte die Stimme. Harry legte zögernd seine nicht verbrannte Hand auf die Kugel.

Nichts geschah.

„Nein, deine andere Hand." Sagte die Stimme und schien leise zu kichern.

Zögernd tat Harry, was ihm befohlen.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." Wiederholte die Kugel und schien auf, so dass Harry nicht mehr sah. Nur noch ein weißes Licht.

„Lass mich dich in eine Welt holen. In eine Welt, in der noch Freude steckte …"

Harry spürte, wie die Kugel unter seiner Hand zu weichen schien, bis er schließlich begriff, dass die Kugel ihn einsaugte.

Harry versuchte sich loszureißen, doch er schaffte es nicht.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Kugel ihn einzog. Mit ersticktem Schrei verschwand Harry in der Kugel, deren Licht nun erloschen war.

OCC:

Ok, klein, aber fein -

Tut mir Leid, aber wenn ich noch mehr schreibe zu diesem Kapitel, ist kein Cliff mehr drin ;)


End file.
